Devil's Angel Portuguese Translation
by OOEsStoryTranslations
Summary: Minha Harley, a liberdade e as mulheres que tenho à minha espera para cima e para baixo na costa da Califórnia eram as minhas distrações, isto até que a minha Linda virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.
1. No Locals

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada a minha ****maravilhosa beta MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

***** ****POR FAVOR, LEIA PRIMEIRO *****

**AVISO: Esta história contém conteúdo ****gráfico de sexo, não adequado para menores de 18 anos. Não faça mamãe urso sair e o repreender por ler se você é menor de idade, porque ela vai. ****VOCÊ FOI ADVERTIDO!! **

**Essa história é completamente diferente de tudo que eu escrevi antes. ****Haverá violência gráfica (****não violência sexual****). Então se você é sensível a esse tipo de coisa, provavelmente é melhor para você parar de ler agora. **

**Esta história é **_**inspirada**_** pela one-shot Devil´s Angel que escrevi há mais de um ano para o Eddie Sexy Contest. ****Eu tive que mudar várias coisas a partir da one-shot original para fazer esta história funcionar, por isso, se você lê-lo (nos Outtakes de DA), então não tome-a como um cânone de DA. Você verá partes da one-shot original nos primeiros capítulos, mas não será palavra por palavra. A principal mudança é que após a leitura acima em Hell's Angels (obrigada a minha beta por apontar algumas coisas), eu decidi que é simplesmente muito controverso para tê-lo associado a uma gangue. ****Então nós vamos para uma gangue genérica de motoqueiros que tem um representante, mas não associada com qualquer grupo desagradável. Realmente, isto não vai adicionar muito na história de qualquer maneira. **

**Esta será uma história de Bella e Edward. ****Portanto, para aqueles lá fora... vocês sabem quem são *piscadela*... vocês vão se apaixonar por BxE nessa história. ****No entanto, não posso garantir que você não vai ter um fraco por alguém que não seja Bella ou Edward. ****Nós apenas temos que esperar e ver. ****Se eu decidir escrever algumas escapadas sexuais na Bikerward, eu vou fazê-lo em um outtake. Ok?**

**Além disso, esteja preparado para ter muitas perguntas sem resposta até que eu revele a próxima camada da história. ****Gosto de responder aos comentários quando são bem pensados. No entanto, eu tenho que manter meus lábios zipados com medo de dar informações demais muito cedo, por isso, se eu não responder a uma pergunta, esteja ciente de que ela provavelmente será respondida mais tarde na história ou que já a respondi nas Notas do Autor (então leia nas entrelinhas).**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**C****apítulo 1 – NENHUM LOCAL**

_**Edward Masen**_

Soltei um longo suspiro enquanto deixei de lado o segundo e último arquivo que eu tinha que passar antes que eu pudesse sair para a noite. Olhando para o relógio, corri minha mão sobre o meu rosto para limpar o meu cérebro do arquivo anterior. Os números não eram minhas coisas, mas eu tinha reduzido a velocidade por muito tempo e Heidi estava na minha bunda para tê-los de volta para ela antes que eu partisse para minha viagem.

Sentei na minha cadeira e dei um grande gole no agora gelado cappuccino que minha assistente deixou para mim antes de ir embora para casa esta noite. Olhei para o relógio e gemi internamente. Eu queria estar fora daqui há duas horas. Jasper tem insistido comigo para encontrá-lo para tomar uma bebida e eu o tinha colocado pra fora toda a semana enquanto eu tentava cumprir a minha obrigação na empresa.

Mais um arquivo, então eu estaria livre da vida mundana por uma semana. Olhei para o objeto ofensivo na minha frente e deixei minha mente vagar para o meu pai sentado nessa mesma mesa há vários anos atrás. Ele amava o negócio. Ele sempre disse que se sentia recompensado ajudando as empresas que só precisavam de uma perna para cima para manter seus pés no mundo dos negócios. Foi por isso que ele e Carlisle começaram o Grupo C&M vinte e oito anos atrás.

O negócio começou como uma pequena empresa de investimento e desde então cresceu para uma das empresas mais reconhecidas no sul da Califórnia. Alguns anos atrás Carlisle levou o negócio em uma direção diferente e eu queria saber se meu pai teria aprovado. Em vez de ajudar pequenas empresas em dificuldades, Carlisle tinha começado a salpicar em aquisições de empresas com alguns dos investidores que tornaram a empresa em uma sociedade próspera. Carlisle tinha crescido cansado de grandes corporações administrando mal suas responsabilidades e no final, os funcionários e titulares de ações estavam pagando por seus erros.

Quando ele propôs a primeira aquisição eu ainda estava na faculdade e só concordei com a sua recomendação, uma vez que ele tinha a experiência para saber o que era melhor. Eu geralmente diferia todas as decisões importantes para Carlisle porque ele tinha um ótimo senso de negócios e, honestamente, eu não me importava muito, este era o sonho do meu pai.

Nos anos seguintes, nós tínhamos assumido várias empresas bem conhecidas e dentro de um ano tínhamos colocado-as de volta na pista antes de entregá-las de volta aos trabalhadores. Nada nunca vinha sem um preço e nós sempre saíamos financeiramente por cima. Eu gostaria de pensar que meu pai teria aprovado a direção que estávamos tomando atualmente na empresa. Ele sempre me quis assumindo os "negócios da família", mas eu tinha outros planos. Foi uma constante fonte de discórdia quando eu tinha idade suficiente para começar a fazer minhas próprias decisões para o meu futuro.

Soltei um longo suspiro e empurrei os pensamentos do meu pai para fora da minha cabeça. Chegando, peguei o último arquivo e abri-o. Enquanto corria sobre as finanças de uma pequena cadeia de restaurantes que estávamos procurando para ajudar, eu notei um arquivo estufado no centro e parecendo um pouco fora do lugar. Puxei-o e o abri. Olhando sobre os números eu cheguei à conclusão de que precisava ir para um arquivo de nossos investidores, mas tinha sido enviado por engano e acabou na minha mesa. Eu folheei algumas páginas procurando por um nome, mas não consegui encontrar um. Havia um pequeno "V" no canto superior direito, mas diferente do que tudo parecia estava em ordem. _Exceto pela ausência do nome._

Houve uma pequena batida na porta do meu escritório e eu olhei para o relógio novamente. _Oito e quinze. Eu pensei que todos haviam saído para a noite._

"Entre." Eu gritei para fora, fechando o arquivo na minha mão. Minha porta se abriu e eu sorri quando Esme entrou segurando um recipiente tupperware cheio de alguma coisa. Ela sempre me alimentava.

"Olá, querido" ela disse. Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho até ela, segurando seus braços e beijando sua testa em saudação. "Como está meu sobrinho favorito?"

"Eu sou seu único sobrinho" eu indiquei. Seu riso tilintou através do meu escritório e me lembrei de minha mãe. Ela bateu no meu estômago brincando antes de caminhar até minha mesa e depositar meu jantar.

"É o seu favorito." Ela tirou a tampa e o cheiro de lasanha fez o meu estômago ressoar. Eu fui ansiosamente até minha cadeira e puxei a lasanha para mais perto de mim quando ela se sentou no lado oposto.

"Você é tão boa para mim" eu disse enquanto pegava uma grande garfada da perfeição que era a comida de Esme. Ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto e eu sabia que ela apreciava meu entusiasmo, por isso eu murmurei com muitos mmm´s e ahhh´s enquanto eu empurrava sua oferta para baixo.

"Onde você aprendeu a fazer uma comida italiana tão gostosa?"

"Hmmm. Sua mãe. Ela era uma excelente cozinheira" Esme declarou sem rodeios. "Ela namorou um cara na faculdade que amava comida italiana".

"Sério? Eu não sabia disso".

"Sim, antes de ela conhecer seu pai. Eu nunca o conheci, era tudo muito secreto. Toda vez que eu tentei levá-la para nos apresentar, ela sempre tinha uma desculpa." Esme deu de ombros casualmente. "Então ela conheceu seu pai e foi amor à primeira vista. Eu até acho que ela terminou as coisas com seu homem misterioso para estar com o seu pai" ela meditou.

Concordei, antes de nos fixarmos em um silêncio confortável. Foi bom ouvir a versão de Esme da minha mãe, mesmo que fosse levemente enviesada. Ela sempre olhava para o bem em todos que conhecia. _Mesmo eu._

Minha mãe era uma mulher decente, mas sempre me incomodou o fato de que ela era a única que acabou por ser mãe quando Esme era a única das duas que ansiava por filhos, mas não podia ter. Enquanto eu estava crescendo passei a maior parte da minha infância sendo levantado por Esme enquanto minha mãe trabalhava para provar a sua independência como uma astuta mulher de negócios. De muitas maneiras, Esme foi mais uma mãe para mim do que Elizabeth.

"Carlisle disse que você vai sair em outra corrida de moto?" ela perguntou, quebrando-me dos meus devaneios, a desaprovação pingando em sua voz. Soltei um longo suspiro e orientei para um outro argumento. Nós tínhamos essa conversa toda vez que eu tomava o meu passeio mensal até a costa da Califórnia. Ela odiava que eu possuía uma moto e em todas as chances que tinha, ela assinalava que minha mãe nunca teria aprovado.

"Estou levando a moto até Morro Bay para verificar um dos nossos investimentos mais recentes, então eu provavelmente vou tomar meu tempo dirigindo até São Francisco." Ocasionalmente, quando Esme conhecia meus planos ela iria relaxar e deixar as coisas correrem. Felizmente, ela não iniciou a viagem de culpa sobre como ela se preocupava o tempo todo que eu estava fora, mas deixava ir sem reclamação posterior.

Eu bati a tampa de volta para o recipiente vazio e empurrei de volta para ela sobre a mesa. "Obrigado por cuidar tão bem de mim, Esme." Um pouco de adulação sempre era um longo caminho com ela. Ela sorriu e pegou o recipiente.

"Se você desejasse encontrar uma boa moça para cuidar de você, eu não teria" ela disse com uma piscadela. Eu ri e levantei-me quando ela se levantou da cadeira para ir embora.

"Não estou nem com vinte e cinco. Eu ainda sou jovem e, além disso, eu realmente não sou o tipo de casar".

"Ora essa, você apenas não encontrou a garota certa" ela disse confiante. Revirei os olhos, não escondendo a minha frustração com sua curiosidade. Peguei os arquivos da minha mesa e acenei para a porta.

"Eu preciso deixar isto no escritório de Heidi, então eu posso levá-la para o seu carro" eu sugeri, mudando de assunto rapidamente. Ela concordou enquanto eu escrevia uma breve nota para Heidi sobre o arquivo sem nome, em seguida escoltei Esme pelo corredor.

Eu tive a certeza de que ela estava a caminho antes de subir no meu carro. O cheiro de couro novo me fez sorrir quando eu liguei a ignição. Meu segundo amor, atrás da Harley, era o meu Aston Martin. Foi uma compra impulsiva que eu fiz durante um dos meus muitos humores "dane-se todo mundo". Passei tanto tempo tentando ser invisível que, ocasionalmente, eu ficaria doente de me esconder e fiz algo impulsivo, como comprar um carro de duzentos e cinqüenta mil dólares.

Conforme eu segui a estrada para a minha casa à beira-mar, o meu telefone tocou. _Born to be Wild _soava em meu bolso. Eu sorri quando o procurei e abri o aparelho.

"Eu estou no meu caminho. Dê-me quinze minutos para me trocar e apressar a minha fuga" eu respondi sabendo que era Jasper na outra linha. A música alta tocava no meu ouvido enquanto ele gritava no telefone.

"Cara! Você devia estar aqui há uma meia hora".

"Eu sei, Esme me trouxe o jantar" eu expliquei.

"Bem, se apresse. Há uma loira aqui que eu acho que você poderia estar interessado em conhecer." Revirei os olhos.

"Você conhece as minhas regras, Jasper".

"Que diabos, Edward! Já faz quase oito anos. Uma menina em Malibu não vai arruinar a sua vida." Eu bufei com a ironia da afirmação.

"Eu não faço com locais, Jazz" eu o lembrei.

"O que quer que seja, apenas traga sua bunda pra cá. Ela é quente e se ela não o fizer mudar de idéia, eu posso ter que levar sua amiga de volta para a minha casa".

Ignorei seu estímulo, não querendo continuar a conversa sobre um pedaço de bunda que Jasper tinha considerado digno de minha atenção. "Eu estou correndo para casa agora, então eu estarei lá em quinze minutos." Eu terminei a ligação e corri para dentro tirando as roupas de trabalho que eu usava todos os dias e deslizei para dentro de um par de jeans e camiseta.

Era uma noite quente de verão, por isso optei por deixar os couros em casa e apenas pegar minha jaqueta. Puxei-a para fora do armário e, lentamente, corri minhas mãos sobre o adesivo na parte traseira. A reação que as pessoas tinham com uma gangue de motoqueiros sempre me surpreendia, agregando todos nós no um por cento que eram bandidos. Corri o dedo sobre o demônio com asas e suspirei. Isto começou como uma aventura quando eu estava me rebelando contra a sociedade e provando as expectativas que eu era o que todos achavam que eu era. Uma das vantagens de estar em uma gangue de motoqueiros era que as mulheres automaticamente pensavam que você era o cara mau das suas fantasias. Eu tinha usado a minha jaqueta mais vezes do que eu poderia contar para transar. Eu ri enquanto enfiei-a e me dirigi para a garagem.

Lá estava o meu orgulho e alegria. Eu amava a Harley mais do que o Vanquish*. Passando minhas mãos sobre o grande farol cromado, eu a acariciava como se ela fosse uma mulher frágil. Tirei o objeto ilícito pendurado no guidão e escorreguei-o na minha cabeça. Eu desprezava a maldita lei do capacete que tínhamos na Califórnia. Não havia nada mais emocionante do que o ar úmido e salgado do oceano batendo através de seu cabelo a sessenta milhas por hora. Eu protestei tão alto quanto eu poderia encontrando o menor capacete que eu pudesse me safar e fiz uma gravação personalizada. Ao redor da borda meio preta do gorro, em pequenas letras negras, que você podia realmente ver apenas quando não estivesse em movimento, que dizia "FODA-SE ESTE CAPACETE". Era a única maneira que eu poderia engolir usá-lo.

_*Vanquish = Aston Martin Vanquish, o carro._

Subi na minha moto com reverência e com um chute, ela gritou na minha garagem. Eu bati o acelerador, tornando a rotação do motor alta. Ela ronronou e tremeu, emitindo uma vibração por todo o meu corpo. Eu comecei a sair da garagem quando vi meu vizinho me dar um olhar de "comedor de merda". Eu ri cordialmente enquanto eu gritava para a estrada, ficando uma pequena trilha de irritação com o que eu estava fazendo e dando-lhe mais um motivo para trancar a filha sempre que eu estivesse por perto.

Eu dirigi em um ritmo calmo, curtindo a vibração e energia na ponta dos meus dedos. A maioria dos bares em Malibu servia para os ricos e mesmo que eu facilmente me adaptasse a essa multidão, graças a minha grande conta bancária, eu preferia os bares que ofereciam um ambiente mais discreto.

Eu fui para o estacionamento e parei ao lado da moto de Jasper. Eu brincava que ele tinha uma moto feminina com as chamas roxas lambendo sobre um tanque preto, mas ele sempre revidava dizendo que tinha que ser um homem de verdade para vestir roxo.

O bar estava lotado, então eu me espremi pela multidão de pessoas que estava procurando por um bom momento. Olhei para o bar para um tufo de cabelos loiros e encontrei Jasper no final, entre uma cabeça loira morango e uma vermelha. Seu sorriso era largo e eu quase podia ouvir o sotaque texano carregado enquanto ele tentava cortejar uma delas para a sua cama esta noite. Tal como o meu estado de rapaz mau, o charme de seu cavalheirismo do sul era quase impossível para as senhoritas de resistir.

"Ei, J.J." eu disse, batendo-lhe nas costas.

"Edward!" Ele cumprimentou com um sorriso enorme. Virando-se, ele agarrou a minha mão agitando em um aperto firme e depois se virou para as garotas com quem estava conversando. "Eu quero que você conheça as mais belas senhoritas neste lugar".

Ele apontou para a cabeça vermelha quando me apresentou para ela. Iris, Irina, ou algo assim, eu não prestei muita atenção porque era óbvio que ele tinha feito sua escolha e ela foi aquela que ele olhou para levar para sua casa. Eu olhei uma vez para a loira ainda empoleirada no balcão do bar e notei que ela era deslumbrante. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros com nuances de vermelho e marcantes olhos azuis que estavam olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados. Ela tinha um respingo de sardas através da ponta do nariz e eu sorri.

"Bem, olá Sardas" Eu demorei, dando-lhe um sorriso torto. Seus olhos vidrados com luxúria antes que ela me desse um sorriso deslumbrante.

_Era quase demasiadamente tão fácil. _

Peguei o resto dela e repensei minha regra anterior de não locais. Ela tinha pernas que se prolongavam por milhas que só eram acentuadas pela saia curta e os saltos extremamente sexy-como-o-inferno vermelhos. Nós mudamos a nossa festinha para uma mesa, onde Jasper puxou a cabeça vermelha para o seu colo. Nós passamos a próxima hora bebendo e flertando.

"Então, Sardas" eu comecei. Se eu estava indo quebrar a minha regra cardinal, então eu queria ter certeza de que valeria a pena quebrá-la. "Quais são exatamente seus planos para esta noite?"

"Bem, há esse perigoso rapaz mau que eu estou de olho. Eu estou meio que esperando ele me levar para casa".

"Hmmm, perigoso você disse? Talvez você não saiba onde você está se metendo" eu disse enquanto tomava um gole do meu Jack com coca.

"Estou perfeitamente consciente de onde estou me metendo, Edward Masen." Eu engasguei um pouco na minha bebida e fiquei olhando para ela. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios carnudos cor de rosa. Ela sabia exatamente quem eu era e como eu poderia ser perigoso. Levantei-me rapidamente, quase batendo minha cadeira ao longo do processo. A cabeça de Jasper parou de sugar o rosto da cabeça vermelha e olhou para mim. Olhei dele para a loira que tinha me assustado de volta à realidade. O olhar no rosto dela tinha virado de presunçoso para pânico.

"Estou caindo fora daqui" eu disse rapidamente, agarrando o meu casaco das costas da cadeira.

"O que houve, cara?" Jasper perguntou, tirando a cabeça vermelha para fora de seu colo e colocando-a em sua cadeira enquanto ele se levantava.

"Eu tenho que amanhecer cedo então eu estou chamando isto de uma noite" eu disse rapidamente. Eu disse um adeus para as meninas e me virei para a porta.

Assim que eu estava fora no ar da noite, eu respirei fundo e tentei lembrar do que eu disse a mim mesmo um milhão de vezes desde que eu tinha dezessete anos. _Eles não conhecem você_. Apenas três pessoas neste mundo sabiam quem eu realmente era: Esme, Carlisle e Jasper. Ninguém mais importava.

"Espere, Edward." Olhei por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu alcançava a minha moto e Jasper estava correndo atrás de mim. Eu afivelei o capacete em minha cabeça e joguei minha perna sobre a minha moto. "O que aconteceu lá dentro?"

"Eu disse a você, Jasper. Eu não faço com locais por uma razão." Entendimento apareceu em seu rosto e ele apertou os lábios e me deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Eu dei o pontapé na minha moto e ela gritou para a vida, abafando tudo ao meu redor. Senti-me imediatamente relaxar enquanto eu acenei para Jasper e soltei a embreagem antes de girar o acelerador e me retirar para fora do estacionamento. Eu só tinha uma pergunta quando eu senti o ar do oceano atingir meu rosto.

_As pessoas __nunca vão esquecer?_

**Nota da Autora****: Scoot é uma gíria para uma motocicleta (minha mãe usa isto o tempo todo) www (ponto) totalmotorcycle (ponto) com/dictionary/S (ponto) htm **

**Para qualquer pessoa interessada. Eu tenho um twitter e uma conta no Facebook por isso, se você quiser saber onde eu estou na história, então estes são provavelmente os melhores lugares para me encontrar. Há uma discussão sobre DA em Twilighted que tem um bando de loucos, mas meninas divertidas e acolhedoras, então vá verificar isso também. Além disso, *suspiro, eu nunca STFU?* Há um novo site/blog dedicado a Devil's Angel onde vou postar fotos e se eu tiver tempo, blogar onde eu estou na história, assim certifique-se de verificá-lo também. Links estão na minha página de perfil. **

**Eu leio cada comentário, apesar de eu nem sempre ter tempo para responder a elas. Eu amo cada um e eles me inspiram a continuar a escrever. Às vezes o seu feedback balança a direção da história e, por vezes, eles ajudam-me a ver onde eu preciso de algo mais elaborado. ****Com essa história é imperativo que eu receba os seus comentários assim eu sei onde a mente do leitor está indo, de que maneira eu posso fazer ajustes caso seja necessário. Então, clique no botão verde e deixe-me saber o que você está pensando.**

_**Nota da Tradutora**__**: **__espero que gostem dessa fic, é fantástica!!! E está sendo uma aventura traduzi-la... eu e a Irene estamos surtando com toda a história. Esperamos reviews!!! _

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	2. Mucky Duck

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada a minha maravilhosa beta MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você****s docinhos. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda e esse capítulo não seria postado hoje.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**C****apítulo 2 – MUCKY DUCK**

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu acordei sentindo os efeitos das doses de tequila da noite anterior. Eu não tive tempo para avaliar se a minha cabeça ainda estava ligada ao meu corpo ou se a pessoa com quem eu estive bebendo ainda estava ao redor antes que Alice viesse andando até o meu quarto.

"Levante-se, levante-se, levante-se" ela cantou assim que pulou na minha cama, o jornal na mão. Eu gemi e enterrei minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, desejando que eu nunca tivesse dado a ela uma chave da minha casa.

"Não! Vá embora" eu resmunguei, chutando-a para que ela soubesse que eu falava sério. Ela se esquivou das minhas meia tentativas de coração e em seguida devolveu direto em cima de mim, suas pernas ficaram ao lado da minha cintura, empurrando todo o ar dos meus pulmões.

"Alice! Você está tentando me matar?"

"Cale a boca, grande bebê." Ela acertou o travesseiro no meu rosto e olhou para mim.

"Você parece o inferno" ela afirmou, os pálidos olhos azuis aborrecidos para os meus. "O que aconteceu?"

Eu gemi e virei a cabeça para o lado. Ela sempre sabia ler quando eu não queria falar sobre algo. Eu debati ignorando sua pergunta, mas sabia que só a forçaria a ser mais persistente.

"Jake" foi tudo o que eu disse. Ela franziu a testa em minha direção, então revirou os olhos.

"O que ele fez desta vez?"

"O mesmo, o mesmo" eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Ele chegou ao bar na noite passada porque ele e Leah terminaram".

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele queria provar sua masculinidade por ter uma recompensa chamada Bella".

Suspirei, mas balancei minha cabeça em confirmação.

"Por favor, me diga que você não foi lá" ela implorou. Mordi o lábio, totalmente desgostosa comigo mesma por ceder a ele mais uma vez. Com Jake as coisas eram apenas... fáceis. Alice olhou para mim por um momento antes de suspirar alto e rolar de cima de mim até que ela estava deitada ao meu lado na cama, olhando para o teto. Eu segurei minha respiração esperando que ela entrasse no modo Mamãe Brandon e me desse uma palestra sobre os homens.

"Quanta bebida alcoólica esteve envolvida desta vez?"

Eu me encolhi ao som de seu desapontamento.

"Um monte".

"Bella, por que você faz isso para você mesma?" ela chorou, rolando para o lado para me enfrentar. "Isso vem acontecendo há anos. Ele nunca vai mudar. Esta besteira de 'amigos com benefícios' não é saudável".

"Corte essa merda, Alice. Eu sou uma participante de boa vontade. É apenas sexo. Jake e eu tentamos um relacionamento na faculdade, mas ambos percebemos que éramos melhores como amigos".

"Amigos não dormem juntos" ela ressaltou. Dei de ombros, ignorando o seu comentário. Jake e eu tínhamos um acordo. Nós fomos os primeiros um do outro e depois que terminamos, nenhum de nós quis deixar os aspectos físicos do nosso relacionamento. Jake seguiu com outras namoradas, mas eu nunca senti a necessidade de recorrer a qualquer outra relação, o que era a amargura da existência de Alice já que ela estava sempre empurrando os homens debaixo do meu nariz e eu nunca estava interessada.

"Maldito Seth!" Alice rosnou, antes de girar sobre suas costas novamente e olhar para o teto.

"Ei, isto não é culpa de Seth".

"Tudo bem. Então é culpa da mamãe e do papai" ela disse, cerrando os dentes juntos. Virei a cabeça e olhei para ela, tentando descobrir sua lógica. "Se mamãe e papai tivessem parado com você e Emmett como filhos de criação, então Seth não teria vivido com a gente. Ele nunca teria feito amizade com Jake e nós não estaríamos tendo esta discussão".

"Muito Rainha do Drama?" Eu perguntei, rolando os olhos. "Não é uma grande coisa, Ali. Eu sei que você não gosta de Jake, mas como eu disse antes, é só sexo. E como você pode dizer isso? Você preferiria ter Seth vivendo nas condições em que ele vivia?" Eu perguntei, mudando o assunto para Seth e longe da minha vida sexual patética. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, então balançou a cabeça.

Seth era dois anos mais velho que Alice e eu. Ele foi colocado na casa dos Brandon depois de ambos os pais serem presos por venda de drogas em sua casa. Era incrível que ele era bem-comportado como ele era quando ele se mudou. Os anos observando a autodestruição de seus pais foram suficientes para fazê-lo perceber que ele não queria ir por esse caminho. Estávamos todos muito orgulhosos dele. Ele estava em seu segundo ano da faculdade de medicina na Universidade Davis da Califórnia. Ele era a epítome de alguém se puxando para atingir o sucesso, apesar de suas circunstâncias.

Seth conheceu Jake na primeira semana em que ele se mudou para os Brandon e eles se tornaram inseparáveis desde então. Seth e Jake pareciam quase como irmãos com a sua pele cobre e cabelos e olhos escuros, mas as semelhanças terminavam por aí. Seth derramou cada minuto livre que tinha para os estudos, enquanto Jake centrou-se mais no lado atlético da escola. Jake ganhou uma bolsa de futebol para a UCLA, mas recusou depois que seu pai ficou doente.

"Eu sei." Ela choramingou. "Você sabe que eu amo Seth. Eu apenas odeio ver você se contentar com segundos desleixados e medíocres de sexo com seu melhor amigo. Há tantos caras por aí que gostariam de você mais do que o macaco cheio de graxa jamais poderia".

Eu estava ficando cansada de defender as minhas ações com Jake. Felizmente, isto era só com Alice. Se Seth ou Emmett algum dia descobrissem que eu ainda estava continuando com Jake, eles provavelmente o rasgariam membro a membro. Eu empurrei a minha irritação e me foquei no fato de que ela manteve sua palavra sobre não dizer nada a nenhum deles.

Não foi até o meu primeiro ano na CSUMB que começamos a namorar. Um ano depois, nós chamamos isto de quites, mas com o nosso acordo firmemente no lugar. Ultimamente, Jake esteve saltando de um relacionamento para outro e cada vez que ele falhava, ele acabava na minha porta com uma garrafa de tequila na mão e um sorriso torto. Era divertido e fácil estar com Jake, não havia expectativas com ele. Além disso, era difícil resistir quando seu charme pueril vinha à tona.

Alice, percebendo minha irritação, soltou um longo suspiro e eu sabia que ela ia deixar cair o assunto. Ela sentou-se agarrando o jornal que ela tinha deixado na cama e desenrolou-o.

"Você é de Virgem, certo?" Revirei os olhos, depois assenti. Alice tinha um fascínio insalubre com horóscopos e o sobrenatural. Ela sempre tentou convencer-me que era real. Eu, por outro lado, era cínica, então nós freqüentemente batíamos cabeça.

"Vamos ver... Virgem diz: Entre no seu espírito livre. Dê uma pausa na sua rotina e faça algo selvagem. Você pode acabar atraindo uma nova pessoa que achará a sua atitude libertadora". Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente para mim.

"Quais são seus planos para hoje?" ela perguntou.

"Eu tenho o dia de folga, então eu estava apenas indo lavar alguma roupa e talvez vá para a biblioteca." Alice estalou sua língua para mim e eu queria dar uma palmada nela por ser tão irritante.

"Você não vai encontrar nada selvagem na biblioteca. Vista-se, é quase meio-dia. Vou levá-la para almoçar e depois vamos fazer compras." Ela esfregou as mãos juntas, como um vilão em um filme antigo em preto e branco querendo roubar minha virtude. "Então esta noite nós vamos chocar os clubes. Estou confiante e determinada a mostrar que há homens por aí que vão causar vergonha a Jake".

Ela divagou por alguns minutos sobre um novo restaurante que ela queria me levar quando o meu telefone tocou. Ela olhou para ele por um momento antes de olhar para mim com olhos suplicantes. "Por favor, não atenda isso".

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei o telefone de qualquer maneira. "Olá?"

"Bella, é Emmett."

"Não brinca, Sherlock. Quantos ingleses eu conheço?" Eu brinquei com um sorriso enorme. Emmett soltou uma gargalhada antes de pedir-me para esperar. Eu podia ouvi-lo em segundo plano, dirigindo uma entrega de produtos para o pub.

Emmett foi uma lufada de ar fresco para a família Brandon. Ele tinha se mudado para os Estados Unidos para viver com a avó depois que sua mãe morreu de câncer. Ele estava nos EUA há apenas um ano antes de sua avó ter um ataque cardíaco e falecer durante o sono. Emmett não conhecia seu pai e não tinha parentes vivos, assim ele foi colocado no sistema da assistência social como o resto de nós.

"Desculpe sobre isso" ele rosnou, frustrado com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo no trabalho.

"Sim, Em. O que você precisa?" Eu perguntei. Alice estava olhando para mim enquanto sua boca dizia _não_ e _não_ repetidamente.

"Você pode vir hoje?" Seu sotaque britânico era grosso, e eu sabia que ele estava forçando o sotaque. Ele poderia soar tão americano quanto qualquer um de nós depois de estar nos EUA por dez anos. No entanto, ele descobriu na escola que as meninas desmaiavam com o seu sotaque britânico. Isso geralmente revertia para ele quando estava tentando ser persuasivo. Eu sorri largamente para Alice e ela continuou a sacudir a cabeça para trás e para frente. _Ponto para mim. Eu vou me livrar de ir ao clube esta noite._ Eu estava fazendo uma dança mental feliz.

"Claro. Que horas?" Alice gemeu alto, saltando fora da minha cama e espreitando para fora do quarto.

"Eu preciso de você aqui pelas seis para manter um olho em Mike" Emmett reclamou. Gostaria de saber quanto mais nós agüentaríamos de Mike antes de nós o demitirmos.

"Eu pensei que você estava trabalhando?" Eu perguntei. Houve uma pausa longa e silenciosa.

"Bem, sim. Eu meio que tenho um encontro" ele disse timidamente.

"Sai fora!" Eu ri. "A loira?"

"Sim, o nome dela é Rose." Sorri muito antes de concordar que eu estaria dentro. Ele garantiu-me que tinha pessoal suficiente, mas ele queria manter Mike sempre adivinhando quando um de nós estaria o observando. Mike tinha duas anotações, a última vinda da noite anterior, e nós estávamos aguardando o nosso tempo antes de ele estragar com tudo de novo e nós poderíamos demiti-lo.

Emmett sempre quis ter um autêntico pub Inglês, e alguns anos depois de ter se formado na faculdade, ele começou a procurar em pubs na Península de Monterey. Ele teve sorte e encontrou um que precisava de um pouco de trabalho, mas ele precisava de ajuda com o pagamento. Felizmente para ele, eu tinha uma verba substancial da morte do meu pai que eu apenas mexi para a minha educação, por isso eu estava mais do que disposta a ajudar. Eu tinha acabado de me formar com um diploma de administração e Emmett me convenceu a tornar-me mais do que apenas os fundos por trás do empreendimento. Eu cuidava da parte empresarial, mas ao longo do último ano eu também tinha passado a atender no bar e servir as mesas quando estávamos com pouco pessoal.

"Ah... e Bells? Eu acho que posso ter encontrado um investidor. Temos uma reunião com ele amanhã às cinco. Talvez você possa obter as demonstrações financeiras em conjunto e, em seguida, bisbilhotar sobre Mike um par de vezes e ter certeza que ele não fará qualquer coisa estúpida." O tom de sua voz me disse que ele estava em seu juízo final quando se referiu a Mike. Eu sufoquei meu comentário sobre a babá, então disse a ele que estaria lá em torno das seis antes de desligar.

Eu amava trabalhar com Emmett. Era uma explosão ser seu próprio patrão, mas ultimamente o estresse estava começando a me pegar. A economia tinha tomado uma batida no turismo em Monterey, algo que não tínhamos previsto. Com a falta de novos negócios na área, estávamos apenas nos mantendo à tona. Nós tínhamos discutido olhando financiadores e esta parecia a única solução viável, mas nenhum de nós queria um terceiro envolvido.

Alice voltou para o quarto com uma xícara de café e entregou-a para mim. Ela bufou um pouco antes de cair subitamente em minha cama. "Você parece terrivelmente orgulhosa por arruinar minha noite".

"Sinto muito, Ali. Eu tenho que ir e organizar alguma papelada ao mesmo tempo mantendo um olho em Mike".

"Por quê? O que ele fez?"

"O que ele não fez?" Eu brinquei. Mike tinha sido uma mosca irritante que eu estava golpeando afastado desde o dia em que o contratamos. Ele não tinha vergonha. Ele não se incomodava que eu era sua chefe, ele ainda jogava constantemente insinuações sexuais e parecia ter uma quantidade ilimitada de linhas para tentar me convencer a sair com ele. Ele tinha na cabeça que ele era a melhor coisa desde o chocolate e nenhuma mulher poderia resistir a ele. Sim, ele era bonitinho daquela forma 'garoto da porta ao lado' - cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, atlético, mas arrogante. "Eu não ficaria surpresa se isto fosse sobre a noite passada" eu disse para Alice.

"Lave a sujeira!" ela ordenou, e eu ri com a rapidez que ela esqueceu sobre não sair esta noite.

"Bem, esta loira realmente bonita chegou ontem à noite e Emmett ficou totalmente caído sobre si mesmo só para chamar sua atenção. Ela ignorou-o completamente. Foi muito divertido de assistir." Alice riu, mas depois rolou a sua mão pedindo-me para continuar.

"Bem, Mike, o saco de porcaria que ele é, acuou-a enquanto ela estava jogando dardos com alguns de seus amigos. Ela alertou-o para ficar longe dela por várias vezes, mas você sabe como ele é cabeça dura. Ele acha que _'não'_ significa _'esforce-se mais'_."

"Ela tinha apenas puxado os dardos para fora do tabuleiro quando ele abordou-a novamente. Acho que ele agarrou sua bunda porque a próxima coisa que vimos, foi ele deitado no chão, segurando seu lixo enquanto ela estava de pé sobre ele, chamando-o de todos os nomes imundos que você possa pensar." Alice começou a rir. "Isso não é tudo. Ela jogou os dardos que estava segurando nele. Um deles fez todo o caminho através de seu sapato." Eu ri. "Emmett viu a coisa toda. Levou Mike para casa e depois voltou para suavizar os danos com a loira. Até a hora em que eu saí, ele estava abraçado com ela em uma cabine na parte traseira".

"Awww. Espero que ela funcione para Em. A última garota que ele saiu acabou por ser uma puta completa" Alice disse, com veneno em sua voz. Eu assenti em concordância. Ninguém pronunciava o nome de Lauren na presença dele.

Depois de convencer Alice que eu tinha muito a fazer antes do trabalho, ela finalmente me deixou sair da parte de compras do nosso dia. Eu tinha lavado toda a minha roupa com tempo de sobra, então eu decidi ir e pegar a papelada junta antes da nossa reunião com o possível investidor na noite seguinte.

Eu entrei em meu pub e sorri. Eu adorava trabalhar no Mucky Duck. Era um pequeno e bonitinho pub inglês que era conhecido por suas roscas e massas. Uma chaminé redonda ficava no meio do bar com cadeiras em volta e cabines revestindo as paredes. Um par de placas de dardo sentado em uma alcova, longe do tráfego principal do bar e pista de dança.

Olhei para o bar, à procura de qualquer cliente e notei uma ruiva completamente enrolada em torno de um homem sentado no final do bar. _Vão para um quarto_. Revirei os olhos para a visão extrema de afeto público. Então notei que havia uma loira do outro lado do casal com as mãos esfregando-se no seu peito. _Me dê um tempo._

Mike me deu um pequeno aceno e eu devolvi o gesto, antes de seguir até o escritório. Passei a maior parte de uma hora obtendo todas as nossas demonstrações financeiras juntas, silenciosamente agradecida que eu era aquela que mantinha os livros na linha. Emmett era maravilhoso com as pessoas e tinha um ótimo senso de negócios, mas uma vez que eu o deixei fazer os livros, levou-me uma semana para resolver tudo.

Eu decidi sair e tomar uma bebida, talvez jogar algumas rodadas de dardos antes de ir para casa. Subi no banco do bar e o trio no final estava ficando um pouco mais evidente em sua exposição pública. _Muito v__oyeurista?_ "Ugh... você pode fazer algo sobre o pornô acontecendo no final do bar?" Eu tirei meus olhos do ménage do trio e ouvi as risadas de Mike.

"Sim, eu vou fazê-los esfriar isso. É realmente bastante divertido de se ver." Eu bufei para a sua confissão. Ele estava provavelmente tomando notas.

"Para você talvez, mas observando duas putas fazendo sexo com um cara aleatório no bar não é minha idéia de diversão". Passei por cima do bar e agarrei os dardos da casa antes de eu me levantar e ir para o salão dos fundos, onde ficava o alvo de dardos. Eu ouvi a voz crescente de Mike através do bar, felicitando o homem desconhecido pela sua conquista. _Homens! _

Eu joguei um par de rodadas de dardos com um dos locais, depois fiz meu caminho de volta ao bar. Mike estava em uma discussão com a prostituta do homem quando os dois olharam para mim. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar, mas não antes de eu ver um sorriso torto se formando no homem deslumbrante olhando para mim.

"Vem aqui Bella, eu quero lhe apresentar o meu novo herói!" Eu revirei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria ser sugada para qualquer que seja a conversa cheia de testosterona que eles estavam tendo.

Houve um pequeno suspiro de um dos bêbados quando ele retirou-a do seu colo e colocou-a sobre o banco ao lado dele antes de se levantar. Eu mantive meus olhos focados no meu copo, ignorando a sensação desconfortável de que estava sendo perseguida enquanto ele caminhava lentamente em minha direção.

"Você não sabe o que está perdendo." A cabeça vermelha sibilou entre dentes. Olhei para cima para ver a mudança quando ele deu de ombros sobre os seus ombros como se ele não se importasse que estava jogando sua chance de transar. Eu realmente não conseguia entender o que eu estava assistindo. O macho de sangue quente iria desistir de um trio com duas mulheres atraentes e muito dispostas?

Eu observei o glorioso homem safado que estava sentado graciosamente no banquinho ao meu lado. Ele estava em uma apertada e desbotada camisa de banda que se estendia através de cada músculo ondulante do seu peito. Estremeci um pouco com a perfeição. Seu cabelo era um bronzeado bagunçado, mas se encaixava perfeitamente a sua personalidade. _Cabelo de sexo_. A linha dura de sua mandíbula lembrou-me perfeitamente de um deus esculpido de Michelangelo. Mas o sorriso travesso no rosto foi o que me atraiu de imediato a ele. Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente, tentando lembrar-me que ele era apenas outro freguês no bar à procura de um pedaço de carne.

Voltei-me para o bar quando Mike se aproximou e sorriu para ele. Havia algum tipo de troca silenciosa quando Mike olhou para mim e depois para o homem safado ao meu lado.

"Não vai acontecer, cara" Mike disse com uma gargalhada antes de caminhar de volta para o final do bar para atender um pedido.

Voltei a olhar para o homem sentado ao meu lado, querendo saber sobre o que diabos foi esse comentário, somente para descobrir seus olhos se movendo através de meu corpo. Eles pararam em meu peito e meus mamilos apertaram em seu olhar. _Estúpida reação involuntária._ Seus olhos não se mexeram e eu me senti um pouco incomodada com seu flagrante olhar provocativo. Estendi a minha mão e bati duas vezes no bar em frente dele.

"Olhos aqui, Romeu" eu disse assim que seus olhos bateram no meu rosto. Ele estava um pouco chocado e talvez até um pouco envergonhado por ser pego e eu não pude evitar sorrir para ele.

"Parece que você acabou de perder o seu trio para a noite" eu disse enquanto assistia seus "encontros" encontrarem outro papaizinho para cuidar das suas necessidades de bebida para a noite.

"Bem, você sempre pode me ajudar com isso." Fiquei um pouco pasma que ele me assediou tão rapidamente. Eu estava acostumada a ser assediada, mas normalmente eles agiam pelo menos um pouco mais interessados em mais do que o sexo antes de sair e dizer algo assim. _Ele não está acostumado a levar um não._ Acho que quando você tem essa boa aparência isto não deveria me surpreender. _Burro arrogante. Eu não sou tão fácil, amigo._

"Sério? Bem, nesse caso, quem mais você gostaria que se juntasse a nós?" Virei meu banco alto do bar até que eu pudesse conseguir um bom olhar para os fregueses no bar.

"Talvez aquela loira ali? Ela tem um bom conjunto de seios." Ele parecia um pouco chocado comigo. Era bom jogá-lo um pouco fora de equilíbrio.

"Não? Hmmmm. Que tal aquela garota asiática ali? Ela é quente e minúscula, eu aposto que ela é agradável e apertada." Eu o vi se contorcer na cadeira e em seguida ajustar-se. Eu encontrei os seus olhos e vi puro sexo irradiando para fora dele. Olhei em volta do bar, querendo começar uma última tentativa para mostrar a ele que eu sabia exatamente o que ele era.

"Talvez elas não sejam o seu tipo de qualquer modo." Eu bati o meu dedo em meus lábios e olhei para outra candidata.

"Que tal aquele cara grande lá?" Eu disse, apontando para algum cara parecendo um atleta junto à lareira. Ele latiu uma risada e eu sorri com seu bom humor.

"Não, eu definitivamente não vou com homens." Ele me deu um sorriso torto e eu me senti sendo sugada por seu charme. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando limpar as imagens de mim subindo em seu colo para fora da minha mente. De repente, senti-me muito consciente da tensão sexual entre nós.

"Não, então com o que você vai?" Perguntei apreensiva.

"Morenas bonitas com um senso de humor." Seus olhos piscaram para mim e eu duvidei da sua declaração.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei com ceticismo. "Você escolheria uma única morena em vez de duas mulheres quentes e excitantes?" Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu apenas escolhi." Ele sorriu mais para mim, então pegou sua bebida e terminou-a, deixando-me refletir sobre como esta noite acabaria.


	3. ESPÍRITO LIVRE

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada**** as maravilhas que são minhas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu te amo docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda e esse capítulo não seria postado hoje.**

_**Tradutora: **__**Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 3 – ESPÍRITO LIVRE**

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu realmente não entendia por que ele me queria, mas era claro que ele não ia parar até que eu saísse com ele. Ele era charmoso e tinha uma aparência um pouco rude, o perfeito bad boy. Descobri que ele morava em Malibu e estava fazendo seu passeio mensal acima da costa, o que significava que se eu saísse com ele, provavelmente não iria mais longe do que aquela noite.

"Bella?" Minha cabeça girou ao redor e vi que Alice estava sentada no final do bar com os olhos arregalados. Eu me desculpei em nossa conversa e subi na banqueta ao lado de Alice. Olhando mais pra Edward, eu podia ver que ele estava conversando com Mike, um enrugamento franziu sua testa com algo que Mike estava dizendo.

"Quem é esse?" ela sussurrou e seus olhos ficaram colados aos de Edward.

"Esse é Edward" eu disse com um suspiro fraco.

"Entãoooo você precisa conseguir um pedaço dele." Revirei os olhos e olhei para Edward. Ele pegou meu olhar e então piscou. Eu sorri e me virei para Alice enquanto ela dava uma risadinha como uma garota do segundo grau.

"Ele quer você totalmente. O que você está esperando? Isso é o que seu horóscopo estava dizendo" ela gritou. Eu a calei antes que ela chamasse a atenção dele a sua auto-excitação.

"Sobre o que você está falando?"

"Seu horóscopo!" Ela pegou sua bolsa e tirou o jornal, rapidamente encontrando o meu horóscopo. "Entre no seu espírito livre. Dê uma pausa na sua rotina e faça algo selvagem. Você pode acabar atraindo uma nova pessoa que achará a sua atitude libertadora." No momento em que Alice terminou de ler, ela estava quicando na cadeira.

"Isso é o que é! Faça algo selvagem." Eu balancei a cabeça suavemente.

"De jeito nenhum Alice. Ele está apenas à procura de uma noite".

"Então?" Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse perdido a sanidade. "Não me diga que você não pensou em ficar com ele. Eu vi o jeito que você estava olhando para ele quando eu entrei." Suspirei e olhei de volta para Edward.

"É hora de você fazer algo que não seja seguro, e aquele minha querida, é um pedaço quente de carne de homem." Senti minha segurança escorregar. Ela deve ter visto meu vacilo porque ela voltou para matar. "Como você pode rejeitar isso? Mesmo que seja apenas uma noite, vai ser um inferno de uma noite".

"Eu não sei." Eu ponderei. "Eu não sei se posso fazer algo parecido com isso."

"Me dê um tempo, Bella. Apenas certifique-se de embrulhar as salsichas e você vai ficar bem." Eu tive que rir da sua analogia ao sexo seguro. Ela olhou para trás no bar e então de volta para mim. "Se você não levá-lo para casa, eu levo".

"Vamos ver o que acontece" eu disse, não concordando, mas também não rejeitando a idéia. Alice gritou novamente antes de eu atirar nela um olhar de repreensão. Ela rapidamente se recompôs antes de pegar sua bolsa e saltar pra fora de seu banquinho.

"Eu te ligo amanhã. Eu quero detalhes" ela disse enquanto caminhava para fora da porta. Eu tomei um gole de grandes quantidades de ar e tentei me acalmar. Eu nunca tinha dormido com alguém depois de conhecê-lo apenas a poucas horas, então isto estava completamente fora da minha personalidade, mas eu nunca conheci ninguém que pingava sensualidade como neste homem. Um arrepio pequeno de antecipação passou através de meu corpo com o pensamento da noite diante de mim.

Havia um acordo tácito que veio entre nós sobre nas próximas horas. Os olhares de desejo e pequenas provocações e insinuações estavam realmente prometendo algo mais tentador por vir. Senti um pequeno tremor passar por mim com a dúvida sobre o que eu tinha planejado, então eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para o banheiro para reavaliar a minha decisão. Fiquei na frente da pia e olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho.

_O que você está fazendo?_ Perguntei a mim mesma. _Isso não se parece com você_. Liguei a água e lavei as minhas mãos, só para me dar algo para fazer. "Faça algo selvagem," a voz de Alice tocou na minha cabeça. _O que você quer fazer?_ Minha mente viajava para o Deus de cabelo bronze sentado no bar esperando por mim, e minha decisão foi tomada. _Sem expectativas_, eu pensei quando eu puxei a moeda do meu bolso e ela ficou presa dentro da máquina de preservativo do banheiro. Com o pacote dobrado cuidadosamente no bolso e a coragem que eu não sabia que eu possuía, eu caminhei de volta para o bar e peguei Edward pela mão.

"Vamos sair daqui" eu disse, antes que eu perdesse a cabeça. Chegamos ao estacionamento e ele me levou a uma motocicleta preta brilhante sob a luz da rua. "Um... onde você está?" Perguntei-lhe, realmente não tendo certeza de qual seria o próximo passo. Ele deu de ombros, em seguida me puxou contra seu peito. Meu coração começou a bater freneticamente com seu toque. Seu braço envolveu em torno da minha cintura e eu senti seus dedos tocando na pele exposta nas minhas costas, onde minha camisa era aberta.

"Onde quer que você esteja" ele sussurrou, enquanto seus lábios lentamente desceram aos meus. Quando eles se tocaram eu senti faíscas quentes correrem galopantes através do meu estômago e eu o puxei para perto de mim enfiando meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Seus lábios eram macios e eu segui seu exemplo quando ele abriu a boca. Nossas línguas se tocaram e eu não queria nada mais do que devorá-lo ali mesmo no meio do estacionamento. Eu joguei tudo que tinha nesse beijo, puxando-o mais pra perto. Seus lábios saíram dos meus e eu senti-o sorrir contra a minha boca.

"Eu adoraria continuar isso no seu quarto" ele sussurrou. Eu balancei a cabeça quando ele me entregou seu capacete. Eu pensei por um momento sobre o meu carro, mas logo esqueci a idéia por não querer estar longe dele.

Ele montou sobre a sua moto e ligou-a, dando um toque no acelerador fazendo-a rugir à vida no estacionamento lotado. Senti a vibração percorrer meu corpo e fiquei um pouco animada com a idéia de ter ele e este belo pedaço de máquina entre as minhas pernas. Ele sorriu para mim como se ele soubesse o que eu estava pensando, em seguida estendeu a mão, convidando-me para subir.

Quando eu estava sentada por trás dele, ele sentado na minha frente e puxou minhas pernas para que eu estivesse completamente pressionada contra suas costas, meu queixo descansou no seu ombro. Ele pegou meus braços e envolveu-os em torno de sua cintura, prendendo-os no interior de sua jaqueta. Senti uma pequena emoção quando seu estômago contraiu sob o meu toque. Movendo minhas mãos um pouco mais, eu agarrei as minhas pernas por cima das dele até que eu as tinha enroladas firmemente em torno de sua cintura. Sua cabeça caiu no meu ombro por um momento e eu ouvi seu sussurro no meu ouvido.

"Direções?" Puxei-o junto o suficiente para dizer-lhe como chegar à minha casa. A alegria que eu sentia na parte traseira de sua moto enquanto ele voava pelas ruas de Monterey era incrível. Eu ri alto e ouvi-o rir da minha alegria.

Chegamos a minha casa e ele logo desligou sua motocicleta. Edward acariciou minhas coxas antes de desenrolar minhas pernas de sua cintura e me puxar para fora para ficar de frente para ele. Agarrando o fecho, ele tirou o capacete de cima de mim. Eu sorri timidamente para ele enquanto ele pegou meu rosto nas mãos e levou seus lábios aos meus mais uma vez. Esse beijo foi muito mais lento do que o que nós compartilhamos anteriormente. Parecia que ele queria tomar seu tempo e apreciar o momento, e eu pude apenas suspirar baixinho em sua boca. _Ele era muito bom nisso_.

Nós tropeçamos subindo as escadas e eu vergonhosamente me atrapalhei com as chaves, então estávamos em minha casa. Eu o tinha lá e agora eu não sabia o que fazer com ele.

"Um... você gostaria de uma bebida?" Eu perguntei, enquanto eu caminhava em direção à cozinha. Ele pegou minha mão e me virou em torno de seus braços mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos. Sua boca mordiscou a minha orelha, em seguida deixando um rastro molhado no meu pescoço. Eu tremi quando ele chegou ao topo dos meus seios.

"Tudo o que eu quero é você" ele resmungou antes de empurrar a minha camisa de lado, continuando seus beijos para o topo do meu sutiã. Todos os pensamentos de ser uma boa anfitriã saíram da minha cabeça enquanto ele raptava meu seio com sua boca. Cutuquei-o na direção do meu quarto e ele se afastou o suficiente para me levar ao fundo do corredor. Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, ele me agarrou pela cintura e me puxou para ele, começando lentamente a assalto ao meu pescoço novamente.

Ele habilmente tirou cada peça de roupa enquanto atacava cada centímetro da minha pele recém-revelada. Em questão de minutos, eu fiquei totalmente exposta para ele. Eu abaixei minha cabeça em desconforto por estar completamente nua e ele levantou o meu rosto para encontrar seus olhos.

"Não fique constrangida. Você é sexy como o inferno" ele rosnou. Edward pegou a minha nuca e trouxe os meus lábios aos seus em um beijo ardente. Ele me apoiou até minhas pernas atingirem as costas da cama, empurrando-me com cuidado até que eu estivesse esparramada em toda ela. Ele recuou e parou diante de mim enquanto seus profundos olhos verdes minavam os meus de um jeito quente. Agarrando nas costas de sua camisa, ele puxou-a rapidamente sobre sua cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo ir em todas as direções. Lambi meus lábios diante de seu peito perfeitamente esculpido. Seu estômago ondulado com os músculos que formavam um V perfeito que levava para dentro do seu jeans desbotado. Eu segurei minha respiração quando ele desabotoou sua calça jeans e então a deixou deslizar para o chão, expondo-se completamente para mim. Eu soltei uma respiração instável e o ouvi rir do meu choque.

Ele parou diante de mim com orgulho e deixou-me dar uma boa olhada nele. Por um momento, me senti apreensiva com o enorme volume que ele tinha. Eu estava certamente com um olhar de choque e dúvida em meu rosto. Eu encontrei rapidamente seus olhos e ele sorriu tranquilizadoramente para mim, como se ele soubesse que eu não tinha certeza que nossas partes e peças se encaixariam. _Ele devia receber esta reação freqüentemente._ Seu sorriso me seduziu novamente e eu queria nada mais que sentir ele sendo pressionado contra cada parte do meu corpo. Aparentemente lendo minha mente ele rastejou até o meu corpo até que seu rosto pairou sobre o meu. Com um sorriso travesso, ele abaixou-se até que seu comprimento total foi pressionado contra o meu lado, uma perna entalada entre as minhas.

Ele olhou para mim enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo meu estômago, em seguida entre os meus seios até o meu pescoço, onde ele enfiou seus dedos no meu cabelo. Puxando um pouco meu cabelo, ele angulou meu pescoço para que ele estivesse completamente exposto para ele. Ele beliscou minha orelha antes de sugá-la em sua boca com um gemido. O som de sua voz profunda vibrando em meu ouvido enviou um arrepio em minha espinha. Eu deixei as minhas mãos irem até suas costas enquanto ele se moveu para baixo até que seus lábios estavam no meu ponto pulsante. Senti uma pitada de dor no meu pescoço quando ele mordeu suavemente onde seus lábios estavam momentos atrás. Eu movi meus quadris contra sua perna e senti a sensação gloriosa de atrito onde eu o queria desesperadamente. Ele soltou uma risada pequena quando sua mão segurou meu quadril e empurrou-me mais amplamente sobre a cama, seu comprimento pressionado contra o osso do meu quadril.

"Ainda não, minha Linda" ele sussurrou contra a minha pele. _Como ele podia ser tão malditamente paciente?_

Eu deixei minhas mãos vagarem sobre seus ombros antes de escavar minhas unhas, passando-as por suas costas. Um silvo baixo foi emitido de seus lábios quando ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou meu olhar. "Você gosta disso forte, Princesa?" Senti uma pequena onda de pânico como se talvez eu tivesse mordido algo maior do que eu poderia mastigar. _O que exatamente ele quis dizer com forte?_

Ele deve ter visto a minha hesitação porque sua mão encontrou o meu mamilo enquanto ele roçou as costas de seus dedos através dele. Ele imediatamente ficou áspero sob seu toque. O sorriso arrogante do bar voltou quando ele beliscou-o, fazendo com que eu suspirasse com a sensação. Sua boca foi imediatamente sobre ele, puxando e sugando, mais forte do que eu pensei que alguma vez iria desfrutar. Corri minhas mãos em seus cabelos e prendi-o mais apertado, deixando que ele soubesse que eu amava o que ele estava fazendo com o meu corpo. Sua mão deslizou para baixo do meu estômago e todo o meu foco estava em seus dedos enquanto brincavam em meus cachos. Ele rapidamente pegou meu outro mamilo em sua boca enquanto sua mão deslizou mais baixo e encontrou-me molhada e esperando. Ele tocou suavemente minha fenda e eu soltei um gemido alto com o contato, fazendo-o soltar meu mamilo e sorrir contra a minha pele.

Eu puxei seu cabelo violentamente até que sua boca estava na minha novamente. Seus dedos continuaram a deslizar para cima e para baixo em mim enquanto meus quadris moviam contra a sua mão. Eu senti como se estivesse em chamas. Eu nunca quis tanto um orgasmo como eu queria naquele momento. Jake nunca tinha feito o meu corpo se sentir assim e eu tive uma pequena epifania sobre o que Alice estava insinuando no início do dia.

Em seu curso descendente, a ponta do seu dedo escorregou para dentro de mim e com um gemido eu levantei meus quadris, pedindo para ele ir mais longe. Ele afastou-se da minha boca e eu olhei nos olhos dele. Eles estavam encapuzados com o desejo enquanto seu dedo deslizou todo o caminho dentro de mim.

"Você está tão molhada para mim" ele disse numa voz rouca. "Você quer que eu fôda essa sua linda boceta?" Ele afundou dois dedos dentro de mim com suas palavras e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, sentindo cada sensação que ele estava causando em meu corpo. "Me responda" ele rosnou.

"Sim, por favor, sim," Eu chorei, moendo meus quadris em sua mão. Sua cabeça repousou em meu ombro enquanto seus dedos continuavam a entrar e sair de mim com precisão.

"Você quer meu pau, Linda?" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Ou talvez a minha língua? Aposto que seu gosto é tão doce como seu cheiro".

Eu gemi em resposta a suas palavras provocantes. Ele foi me levando ao limite com cada estocada, mas recusou-se a empurrar-me ainda mais. Eu empurrei forte em sua mão, implorando-lhe para parar com o tormento. Eu coloquei minha mão por cima da sua enquanto ela ia para lá e para cá contra a minha pele sensível. Ele riu antes de puxar sua mão da minha e segurar a minha. Eu resmunguei em frustração até que ele empurrou minha mão para pastar sobre o meu clitóris. Senti um momento de hesitação até que seus dedos pressionaram contra o meu, guiando meus golpes com o seu próprio. Ele olhou para cima do meu ombro e gemeu quando ele avistou as nossas mãos se misturando.

Empurrando-se para cima sobre o cotovelo, ele deslizou facilmente entre as minhas pernas, mas manteve-se elevado para que as nossas mãos livres explorassem em conjunto. Eu senti o seu eixo rígido na parte interna da minha coxa e eu sabia que eu queria que o meu clímax só viesse com ele enterrado dentro de mim. Eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris e cavei os saltos dos meus pés em sua bunda, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Quando o seu comprimento escovou contra mim, ele puxou ligeiramente para trás até que eu já não pudesse senti-lo me tocando.

"Por favor" eu implorei. Eu estava completamente além de me preocupar com alguma coisa a não ser encontrar o prazer que eu sabia que me esperava. Nossos dedos trabalharam juntos até que ele apertou minha mão com força e, em seguida, ele puxou-a de entre os nossos corpos. Ele me surpreendeu quando ele chupou meus dedos em sua boca, sentindo meu gosto. Com um gemido forte ele rapidamente puxou-os para fora e apertou a minha mão no travesseiro ao lado da minha cabeça. Senti seu hálito quente tocar meu pescoço quando a sua boca foi para o meu ouvido.

"Você quer isso?" ele perguntou, apertando a ponta do seu pênis em mim. Eu solucei contra o seu ombro e assenti com a cabeça. Ele me deu um beijo contundente quando sua boca atacou a minha com fervor e então ele se foi. Meus olhos se abriram quando ele se atirou para fora da cama até suas calças.

"Espere" eu chamei, confusa com por que ele estava indo embora. Ele soltou um riso silencioso.

"Não se preocupe, Linda. Eu não poderia sair agora nem se eu quisesse" ele disse, sua voz atada com humor. Soltei um longo suspiro quando ele pegou sua calça e começou a vasculhar os bolsos. Ele ficou de costas para mim e eu não pude deixar de apreciar a sua forma musculosa. Sua bunda era perfeitamente esculpida, com duas covinhas simétricas na base das costas. Meus olhos viajaram mais para cima até que vi uma grande espada, provavelmente do tamanho do meu antebraço, em seu ombro esquerdo com o que parecia ser uma rosa que vinha envolvida em torno dela.

Antes que eu pudesse ter uma visão melhor, ele virou-se para enfrentar-me com um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Eu sufoquei o nó na garganta que queria vir para fora quando eu dei uma outra olhada para a sua frente. _Seria possível que ele tinha crescido desde que o vi parado aqui antes? __Eu seria mesmo capaz de acomodá-lo?_ Meus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto eu olhava para cima em seu rosto sorridente.

"Qual é o problema?" Ele subiu entre minhas pernas e me empurrou para trás até que eu estava encostada nos travesseiros. "Não me diga que a garota sem medo de um momento atrás está tendo segundos pensamentos." Suas mãos arrastaram até minhas coxas até seus dedos escovarem contra o meu calor. Mordi meu lábio inferior e o assisti quando ele deslizou seus dedos em mim. Eu soltei um gemido alto e agarrei nos lençóis da cama. Ele continuou a me provocar e me torturar do jeito que ele já tinha feito até que eu não agüentava mais isso.

"Eu preciso que você me fôda. Agora." Eu engasguei quando ele me trouxe para a borda novamente.

"Ah... lá está ela" ele sussurrou com um sorriso. Ele deslizou os dedos para fora de mim e posicionou-se entre as minhas pernas. Toda a apreensão havia desaparecido durante a sua atenção e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no meu prazer iminente. Eu agarrei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e puxei sua boca para a minha quando em um movimento rápido, ele entrou em mim. Eu engasguei em sua boca com a magnitude de ser preenchida de forma tão completa. Ele permaneceu parado enquanto eu me ajustava ao seu tamanho.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou entre os dentes. Eu não podia fazer nada além de assentir na sua pergunta. Sua cabeça caiu no meu ombro enquanto ele deslizou lentamente para fora de mim, quase como se ele estivesse testando para ver se eu estava bem. O poder absoluto por trás deste homem deveria me dar medo, mas tudo o que fez foi me fazer querê-lo ainda mais. Ele enterrou-se plenamente em mim e nós dois gememos em uníssono.

Eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele e o puxei para dentro de mim com mais força. Ele pegou a dica e começou a definir um ritmo forte, quando ele me surpreendeu agarrando a parte de trás do meu joelho e puxando-o por cima do seu ombro. Eu estava completamente exposta enquanto ele batia em mim mais fundo do que antes. Nossa respiração estava vindo curta e ofegante quando ele pegou minha mão e trouxe-a entre nós.

"Se toque" ele pediu. Eu arrastei minha mão entre nós enquanto ele ergueu o seu peso e continuou com o ritmo que ele havia estabelecido. Eu circulei meu clitóris no ritmo e determinei o tempo de modo que toda vez que ele empurrava para dentro de mim, o peso do seu corpo causava um atrito delicioso que me empurrava ao limite. Minhas unhas cravaram em toda a sua pele e eu suspeitei que eu pudesse estar deixando marcas, mas eu não me importei. Ele empurrou para dentro de mim e eu senti cada músculo em seus braços e ombros tensionar com sua libertação.

"Porra" ele gemeu no meu pescoço quando ele gozou no preservativo. Ele lentamente puxou minha perna de seu ombro enquanto caía sobre mim, mantendo a maioria de seu peso sobre seus cotovelos, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós ficamos lá por alguns minutos tentando recuperar o fôlego antes que ele rolou de cima de mim e puxou minhas costas contra seu peito.

"Descanse, Linda" ele ordenou. Ele beijou minhas costas e depois meu ombro antes de colocar a minha cabeça sob seu queixo. "Eu não terminei com você ainda." Eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo com a promessa de mais deste homem glorioso.

Meu último pensamento fugaz, antes que o sono me ultrapassou, era que eu nunca mais seria a mesma depois desse encontro.

**Nota da Autora:**

**Se você leu a one-shot original, então você vai reconhecer que esta foi a cena fade-to-black antes de ele chegar para sua segunda visita. **

**Eu estou contente que todos receberam tão bem Emmett sendo Inglês. Tive de trabalhar esse aspecto na história de alguma forma porque, na one-shot original, ele era Inglês. Além disso, o Mucky Duck é um pub Inglês em Monterey. O proprietário original era Inglês e eu apenas retratei Emmett sendo ele. ******

**Meu marido e eu o fomos até Monterey no último fim de semana e, além do pátio exterior, é exatamente como eu lembrava. ****Foi divertido almoçar e jogar uma partida de dardos em um lugar do qual eu estava escrevendo. **

**Review por favor!**


	4. SEGUINDO EM FRENTE

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às maravilhosas que são minhas betas ****MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amos vocês docinhos. Você fazem escrever tão mais divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**C****apítulo 4 – SEGUINDO EM FRENTE**

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu estava tendo um sonho muito agradável de estar cercada pelo carinho e conforto quando eu fui acordada sacudida por uma picada afiada no meu ombro. A mão quente esfregou sobre meu quadril e arrastou ao longo de minha cintura enquanto lábios macios deixaram um beijo de boca aberta no local que picou apenas momentos atrás. Eu nunca pensei que eu seria alguém que gostaria de ser mordida, mas toda vez que seus dentes conectavam-se com a minha carne, isto enviava uma onda de calor para o meu centro. Eu mexi-me para mais perto do corpo quente que estava pressionado contra minhas costas e abri meus olhos. A luz vermelha do meu relógio indicava que era 4:17 da manhã, apenas um par de horas desde que eu adormeci. Fechei os olhos novamente, saboreando a sensação de seu dedo desenhando um padrão preguiçoso contra o meu estômago.

"É cedo" sussurrei. Edward riu no meu ouvido.

"É cedo apenas se você está acordando." Sua boca moveu para cima do meu pescoço e chupou a pele sensível atrás da minha orelha. Suas atenções eram um nítido contraste com a ferocidade da maneira como ele me tomou mais cedo. Elas eram lânguidas e quase suaves, em seguida ele abriu a boca e as fantasias românticas que eu tinha rapidamente se transformaram em uma forte necessidade de tê-lo me fodendo sem sentido.

"Eu preciso estar dentro de você agora" ele rosnou. "Foram duas horas de merda assistindo você dormir e eu não posso mais esperar." Eu gemi e empurrei meus quadris de volta para ele enquanto seu pênis deslizou entre minhas coxas. Ele se afastou e trouxe um preservativo debaixo do travesseiro. Depois de correr rapidamente sobre ele, sua mão mergulhou para baixo até seus dedos estarem enterrados dentro de mim. Sua testa descansando contra minhas costas, sua respiração quente tocando em toda a minha espinha enquanto ele bombeava lentamente para dentro e fora de mim. "Você está tão preparada para mim".

Ele tirou os dedos para fora e agarrou o interior da minha coxa, atrelando-a sobre sua perna enquanto sua mão arrastava de volta para baixo na minha perna. "Por favor, Edward," eu sussurrei enquanto seus dedos deslizavam entre minhas dobras. Ele empurrou sua dureza em mim, seus dedos guiando-o enquanto eu empurrava para trás. Eu senti um pouco de dor, mas ela desapareceu quando seus dedos definiram um forte movimento circular sobre onde estávamos ligados. Eu gemi quando sua boca continuou a alfinetada de morder e chupar o meu pescoço e costas.

"Você não sabe o que esses sons estão fazendo comigo" ele soprou em meu ouvido. Seus golpes eram constantes enquanto sua mão perambulava pela minha barriga e seios, sua respiração pesada soprando bem nos cabelos do meu pescoço.

O braço que estava segurando-o caiu até o meu quadril enquanto a mão livre foi para a minha cintura. Em um movimento rápido, ele estava debaixo de mim com as minhas costas deitadas em seu peito. Ele conseguiu fazer tudo isso sem interromper o ritmo de suas estocadas.

Seus dedos cavaram meus quadris enquanto guiavam meus movimentos até que eu peguei o ritmo que ele criou. Eu me senti vulnerável, sendo completamente exposta às suas mãos errantes.

_Isto era __emocionante._

Uma de suas mãos gravitou em direção ao meu clitóris enquanto a outra apertava meus seios em um frenesi, beliscando e puxando meus mamilos e enviando faíscas elétricas através de meu corpo. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra o travesseiro então sua boca estava bem na minha orelha. O som da nossa respiração e gemidos suaves reverberava através do pequeno quarto.

A sensação dele esticando-me enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam freneticamente em toda minha carne sensível estava enviando-me em espiral para mais perto da minha libertação. Meu filtro vocal tinha me deixado completamente quando comecei a pedir-lhe que me deixasse terminar.

"Eu estou tão perto" eu gritei. Eu trouxe minha mão em seus cabelos e puxei sua boca para a minha sobre meu ombro. Ele gemeu contra os meus lábios quando eu mergulhei minha língua em sua boca. Como se ele soubesse exatamente o que eu precisava, ele bateu em mim mais forte enquanto seus dedos puxavam a carne sensível entre os dedos e beliscava. Eu nunca tinha gritado por um orgasmo antes, mas naquele momento a liberação foi instantânea e avassaladora. A frustração presa que eu tive ao longo dos anos de sexo medíocre saiu em uma rajada de ar e som enquanto meus dedos cavaram seus cabelos e puxaram mais forte do que eu pretendia.

Um pequeno ganido seguido de um resmungo sacudiu na minha orelha e eu rapidamente libertei seu cabelo enquanto o prazer continuou a percorrer o meu corpo.

"Mmmm, Linda" ele sussurrou, auto-satisfação pingando em suas palavras simples. Senti-me começar a relaxar da tensão que tinha sido liberada do meu orgasmo enquanto ele continuou a deslizar para dentro e para fora de mim. As mãos dele subiram para os meus ombros e com um empurrãozinho, ele tinha me sentado.

"Puxe as pernas para cima de você e incline para frente" ele afirmou, enquanto ele me seguiu para cima e sobre mim até que eu estava de joelhos na frente dele. Em algum lugar na troca, ele se retirou de mim, mas assim que ele se posicionou atrás de mim, ele embainhou-se na minha boceta que o aguardava novamente.

Meus cotovelos pressionaram no colchão enquanto suas coxas batiam contra a minha bunda. Foi somente minutos antes de seus movimentos se tornaram esporádicos e eu sabia que ele estava vindo. Seus dedos apertaram ainda mais em meus quadris e se eu já não tivesse hematomas, eu estava indo definitivamente para tê-los agora. Com um gemido alto ele empurrou-se em mim e puxou meu quadril com força contra ele quando encontrou a sua libertação.

Eu estava completamente exausta e quando ele liberou meus quadris eu desabei sobre a cama com ele caindo em cima de mim, mas mantendo o seu peso de esmagar-me para o colchão. Os lábios de Edward encontraram minha orelha e ele chupou o lóbulo em sua boca e mordiscou enquanto uma das mãos deslizava preguiçosamente sobre o meu quadril.

"Agora você pode ir dormir, minha linda." Por alguma razão as suas palavras não soaram bem para mim e não foi até que eu acordei tarde no dia seguinte e percebi que ele tinha ido embora que eu entendi o por que.

Após o melhor sexo da minha vida, Edward me pegou e colocou-me de volta contra os travesseiros, em seguida subiu ao meu lado até eu adormecer. Em algum momento no início da manhã, como um ladrão na noite, ele escorregou para fora da minha cama e da minha vida. Ele não deixou um bilhete ou um número de telefone – ficou claro que aquilo era uma coisa de uma noite. Eu nem sabia qual era o seu sobrenome.

Eu vadiei ao redor em minha cama por várias horas, revivendo a noite e me perguntando se havia algo que eu poderia ter feito diferente, que teria o convencido a permanecer pelo menos até a manhã. Minhas inseguranças borbulhavam na superfície e senti-me ficar com raiva por ter sido outro capacho de um homem que só me usou para fazer sexo. _Sim, mas você sabia no que você estava se metendo_, eu me castiguei. Eu apenas nunca pensei em como eu me sentiria após o fato. Sim, o sexo foi incrível, mas eu queria... não, precisava, de mais. Eu me senti vazia e insatisfeita, obviamente não de uma forma física, mas emocionalmente eu queria mais com alguém, mesmo que não pudesse ser ele. Com essa realização, fiquei grata por Edward. Ele me fez perceber que eu não queria continuar sendo a segunda escolha de alguém, então eu resolvi que eu precisava terminar as coisas com Jake, de forma permanente.

Depois que eu tive minha epifania, eu deixei minha mente vagar para a conversa que Edward e eu tivemos no bar. Na maior parte, as nossas investigações tinham ficado longe de qualquer coisa muito pessoal. Eu sabia que ele morava em Malibu e que ele tomava sua moto mensalmente subindo e descendo a Califórnia para negócios. Ele disse que pararia em Monterey com mais freqüência, mas nunca disse por que ou quando. Nós falamos sobre coisas irreverentes, como primeiras vezes e bebidas favoritas, mas nada surgiu sobre o seu trabalho ou o meu.

Suspirei e me enrolei, sentindo os efeitos nefastos de Edward entre as minhas pernas. Eu enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro, um leve cheiro de sua loção pós-barba ainda permanecia quando eu inalei, lembrando-me que era o mesmo perfume em seu pescoço. _Maldição_. Eu o queria novamente e ele fodidamente foi embora. Eu rosnei e soquei o travesseiro em frustração. Eu era inteligente o suficiente para saber que ele era completamente inatingível para outra coisa senão uma boa traquinagem, mas uma pequena parte de mim quis saber como seria ser amada assim todas as noites. Para fazê-lo deixar de lado seu jeito prostituto e querer somente a mim. _Sim, continue sonhando_. Homens como ele não sossegam.

"Bella? Você está sozinha?" A voz de Alice viajou através da minha pequena casa. Eu virei e segurei os lençóis em volta de mim, não tendo tempo para me vestir e me desviar do inquérito que ia acontecer comigo estando nua na minha cama.

"Sim, Ali. Estou no meu quarto".

Alice delimitava com uma graça que faria uma Bailarina Profissional invejosa. Ela parou absolutamente em suas pegadas e olhou minha aparência. Eu devia estar parecendo uma coisa medonha. Eu cheguei a meu cabelo, só para encontrá-lo uma emaranhada bagunça selvagem. Sorri para ela com um sorriso tímido e senti como meus lábios estavam doloridos. Movendo minha mão para os meus lábios, movendo-a como um fantasma sobre eles com o meu dedo indicador só para sentir que eles estavam definitivamente inchados. Meu rosto lavou-se na compreensão de como eu devia estar parecendo para ela. As mãos dela foram para seus quadris e ela olhou para mim, travessura jogando maldade em seus olhos.

"Bem, você parece como se tivesse sido completamente fodida" ela disse, com um pouco de sarcasmo.

"Você acha?" Retorqui. Nossos olhares encarando durante vários segundos antes de estourarmos para fora em risadinhas. Ela rapidamente saltou para a minha cama e deitou-se ao meu lado sobre as cobertas, sustentando-se sobre seu ombro para olhar para baixo em mim.

"Cuspa" ela ordenou. Eu comecei a morder o lábio e lembrei-me de tirar os dentes até que meus lábios tivessem voltado ao seu tamanho normal.

"Dê-me a minha camisa no chão e um par de roupas íntimas da gaveta e eu vou encher-lhe." Eu negociei. Ela correu para fora da cama na velocidade de um relâmpago, jogando minha camisa para mim e vasculhando minha gaveta de roupas íntimas. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e pegou a única calcinha que eu tinha que não era de algodão branco e jogou-a para mim.

"Você precisa de uma revisão séria em suas roupas íntimas. Por favor, me diga que você estava em algo mais feminino do que calcinhas de avó".

"Elas não são calcinhas de avó" eu defendi. Só porque elas não eram tangas não significa que elas eram calcinhas de avó. "Elas são confortáveis." Ela revirou os olhos e pulou na cama quando eu escorreguei na calcinha. Era de um conjunto de lingerie que eu comprei quando eu estava me sentindo um pouco menos que sexy e precisava de um impulso de confiança, mas eu só a usei um par de vezes antes de mudá-la para a parte traseira da gaveta.

"Ok, agora derrame!" ela disse impaciente.

"O que você quer saber?"

"Duh! Tudo! Era o cara do bar? Como foi? Você vai vê-lo novamente? Quão grande era o seu pênis?" Eu ri na sua insistência de conhecer cada minúsculo detalhe. Tinha sido assim desde que eu recebi o meu primeiro beijo de Tyler Crowley na oitava série. Ela queria que eu contasse cada detalhe repugnante, e uma vez eu dei a ela, nós rimos por horas sobre como eu precisava de uma toalha durante seu beijo babado. Depois disso, esperava-se que falaríamos sobre nossas experiências. Depois que eu lavei a sujeira em Jake, ela realmente não fez mais perguntas, a não ser para ver se alguma coisa havia mudado.

"Ele foi incrível" eu disse melancolicamente. Ela riu como se tivéssemos treze anos novamente e bateu palmas. "Mas eu estou exausta e dolorida como você não pode imaginar".

"Então ele foi melhor do que o macaco de graxa?"

"Não há comparação" eu disse com um sorriso. "Eu não sabia que podia ser assim".

"Ok, então a pergunta de um milhão de dólares... quão grande?" ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos. Revirei os olhos, mas não consegui conter o sorriso.

"Pelo menos 21,5, talvez 23 cm".

"Oh meu Deus! De jeito nenhum! Eu sabia que deveria tê-lo levado para casa" ela disse. Eu joguei o travesseiro nela e ela o pegou, rindo seu riso de Sininho. "Então, quando você vai vê-lo novamente?"

O sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto tão rapidamente como veio. "Eu não acho que eu vou" eu respondi honestamente. "Ele tinha ido embora quando eu acordei esta tarde e não me deu seu número de telefone. Inferno, eu nem sei seu sobrenome".

"Ele apenas saiu?" Alice perguntou, choque evidente em sua voz. Eu dei-lhe um brusco assentimento. "Bem, você não achava que iria mais longe do que a noite passada, mas maldição... nem sequer um bilhete?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Que furada." Eu ri com a sua defesa óbvia de mim. Ela sempre foi a minha torcedora e mesmo que ela fosse menor do que eu cinco centímetros, era também a minha defensora.

"O que você faria se você o visse novamente?" Eu pensei sobre a sua pergunta por vários minutos antes de encolher.

"Eu provavelmente daria a ele um pedaço da minha mente por ser um idiota e ter partido sem sequer um adeus".

"E então teria mais uma aventura de orgasmo fundindo a mente com ele antes de _enviá-lo_ em seu caminho" brincou Alice. Eu ri de seu comentário descarado.

"Não importa. Eu duvido que alguma vez o verei novamente".

"Não aposte nisso. Ele teve uma prova de _A Bella_ e definitivamente vai querer mais." Revirei os olhos para ela.

"Dê-me um tempo, Ali. Você o viu. Tenho certeza que ele poderia ter qualquer super modelo que queira. Por que ele iria querer uma garota inexperiente como eu?"

"Você não se vê claramente, Bella" Alice disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Ele seria louco de te deixar passar".

"Bem, obviamente ele não pensa assim" eu disse, o ligeiro ressentimento que eu estive abrigando toda a manhã borbulhou para a superfície. "Se ele achasse que eu era algo especial, ele teria ficado. Ouça, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso".

Alice inclinou-se para mim e colidiu meus ombros com os dela. "Não fique chateada com isso. Existe uma coisa boa que saiu de tudo isso."

"Sim, qual é?"

"Agora que você já teve um sabor de um homem real, o que você vai fazer com relação ao Jake?" Eu tomei uma longa respiração enquanto eu montava minha conclusão de mais cedo.

"Eu preciso falar com ele. Nosso arranjo não vai funcionar mais. Estou cansada de ser sua muleta". Alice balançou sua cabeça em concordância.

"Já era a maldita hora!" ela disse, antes de saltar para fora da minha cama e caminhar para a cozinha. "Levante-se e eu vou pegar para você algum café".

Eu me estendi por um segundo antes de sair da cama. Meus músculos doíam quando eu fiz meu caminho até o banheiro. Eu liguei o chuveiro e tirei minha roupa. Antes de entrar, eu peguei um vislumbre do meu reflexo no espelho antes do vapor começar a embaçar a imagem refletida de mim. Eu rapidamente fiz meu caminho para o espelho e fui golpeada pelo vapor, até que eu vi o chupão roxo brilhante abaixo da minha orelha. Eu gemi e rapidamente fiz uma olhada ao longo da minha carne, encontrando vários outros lugares onde ele havia deixado a sua marca: meu seio direito, sob o meu mamilo e nas minhas costas logo acima da minha omoplata esquerda.

Eu rosnei e me perguntei se ele fez isso de propósito, quase como marcando seu território, ou se ele apenas se deixou levar. Infelizmente, ele não estava por perto para eu perguntar. Ele me deu a melhor noite da minha vida e eu duvidava que alguém jamais o superasse novamente. Minhas mãos arrastaram sobre meus quadris e senti uma pontada de dor onde seus dedos tinham marcado a minha pele com uma coloração roxa clara. Suspirei e entrei no chuveiro, deixando a água morna lavar os restos do seu aroma e acalmar os meus músculos doloridos.

Eu precisava tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice ficou tempo suficiente para me fazer uma xícara de café e amarrar um lenço no meu pescoço astutamente para encobrir as mordidas de amor que Edward deixou como lembrança. Ela pediu desculpa, dizendo-me que tinha alguns papéis de sua loja para ver e que não confiava em seus funcionários para lidar com as coisas. No entanto, eu sabia pelos seus comentários anteriores, que ela tinha uma expedição às novas bolsas Gucci chegando esta tarde. Ela simplesmente não podia esperar para vê-las pessoalmente. Alice tinha uma fraqueza por qualquer designer, o que a levou a abrir uma pequena loja chique no centro de Carmel que fornecia para os ricos e famosos. Ela teve sucesso transformando-a em uma das melhores lojas de vestuário e acessórios da península. Não foi um dia surpreendente para ela tendo Jennifer Aniston parando e comprando uma bolsa.

Eu brinquei com o meu telefone debatendo se eu queria falar com Jake naquele dia ou esperar até o próximo. Olhando para o relógio eu percebi que ainda tinha duas horas antes de precisar estar no pub para encontrar o investidor. Com uma respiração profunda, eu rapidamente disquei o número dele antes que eu amarelasse.

"Bells!" ele respondeu com sua voz amigável normal.

"Hey, Jake".

"O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Na verdade, eu estava esperando que você pudesse me encontrar para um café. Eu tenho um par de horas antes de precisar estar no pub".

"Claro" ele disse pensativo. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu apenas preciso realmente falar com você." Mordi o lábio, esperando que ele não me pressionasse por uma explicação.

"Claro, hun. Eu posso encontrá-la na cafeteria na esquina da concessionária em cerca de trinta minutos?"

"Certo, está bom para mim".

Eu desliguei e peguei minhas chaves da mesa antes de eu me lembrar que meu carro ainda estava no pub. Eu rapidamente disquei para um táxi e esperei impacientemente por ele chegar. Eu silenciosamente fervia enquanto o taxista me levou pela cidade. Esta foi apenas mais uma desconsideração sobre a qual Edward não pensou quando ele partiu abruptamente. O mínimo que ele poderia ter feito era ter me dado uma carona de volta para o meu carro. Eu soltei um suspiro longo, exasperado quando eu entreguei ao taxista o meu dinheiro, saí e encontrei o meu carro.

Enquanto eu dirigia para a cafeteria eu pensava sobre o que eu ia dizer, derrubando diferentes cenários porque mesmo que eu estivesse terminando o arranjo de amigos com benefícios com Jake, eu não queria acabar com a amizade. Estávamos juntos havia muito tempo e eu não queria bagunçar com tudo.

Cheguei alguns minutos mais cedo e entrei fazendo o pedido de dois cappuccinos de baunilha, então me sentei em um sofá confortável para esperar por ele. Quando Jake entrou na loja, sua presença de imediato exigiu a atenção de todos dentro de um raio de duzentos e quarenta metros. Ele era enorme, perto de 1,85m, e era tudo músculo. Não me admira que tivesse mulheres caindo aos seus pés. Ele me deu um sorriso preguiçoso que mostrou uma pequena covinha em sua bochecha esquerda e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. Ele correu a mão pelo cabelo curto e espetado enquanto fazia o caminho até mim, fazendo-me observar o quão bonito ele era.

Ele veio até mim e me levantou do sofá em um só golpe, esmagando-me em seu abraço de urso. "Ei, Bells. Você parece fantástica" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de retroceder e plantar um beijo bem na minha boca. Isso era inocente, mesmo que ele tenha demorado pouco mais com a familiaridade que tínhamos compartilhado no passado. Ele me soltou e me sentei de volta para baixo, apontando para ele fazer o mesmo. Quando ele pegou seu café e fez-se confortável, eu pressionei as costas da minha mão contra meus lábios. Mesmo depois de beijar Jake, eu ainda podia sentir os lábios de Edward nos meus, persuadindo-os a renderem-se para ele.

Jake e eu passamos a próxima meia hora falando sobre seu trabalho e como ele era finalmente o mecânico-chefe da concessionária que ele trabalhava. Ele me perguntou sobre meu trabalho e conversamos um pouco sobre Seth e como ele estava indo na faculdade de medicina antes que a conversa evoluiu para o que eu estava temendo.

"Então, o que houve Bells?" Jake perguntou, tomando um gole de café. "Você parece como se quisesse falar sobre algo importante".

"Uh... sim. Bem, eu queria falar sobre o nosso arranjo" eu disse calmamente, não querendo encontrar o seu olhar. Nós ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor durante vários minutos antes de ele finalmente falar.

"O que tem isto?" Sua voz era melancólica e eu rapidamente olhei para cima para encontrar o seu olhar. Seus olhos castanho-escuros me observavam com curiosidade e um pouco de tristeza. _Ele sabia_.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e apenas disse o que eu tinha vindo dizer. "Não está mais funcionando para mim, Jake. Eu acho que é melhor se nós apenas voltarmos a ser amigos".

Jake rapidamente olhou para a sua bebida e brincou com a capa de papelão em seu copo. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Uma parte de mim não queria magoá-lo porque não era totalmente culpa dele que o nosso relacionamento tivesse terminado onde estava. A outra parte de mim ficou ferida que ele não via o que ele estava fazendo e como isto era totalmente unilateral. Eu estava sempre lá quando ele precisava de mim, mas quando eu precisava dele, ele estava geralmente preocupado com uma namorada ou outra.

"Jake?" Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua até que ele encontrou o meu olhar. "Eu não quero que isso estrague a nossa amizade." Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

"Você nunca poderia fazer nada para prejudicar o nosso relacionamento, Bells. Eu só não entendo por que você mudou de idéia. Depois da outra noite, eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos..." Ele encolheu os ombros, não terminando a frase.

"Você pensou o quê?"

"Bem, depois de romper com Leah, o único pensamento que tive foi ficar com você. Que você faria isso melhor, e depois de nós... você sabe." Ele me deu um olhar nervoso quando ele sugeriu nosso sexo bêbado. "Eu só pensei que talvez pudéssemos tentar novamente. Para ver se talvez depois de alguns anos de crescimento, nós estávamos prontos para algo mais".

Eu deixei o ar que eu estava segurando enquanto ele falava. "Ouça Jake, você sabe que eu acho que você é um grande cara, mas eu não tenho esse tipo de sentimentos por você, e se você olhar lá no fundo, você verá que você também não os tem para mim. O que estivemos fazendo nos últimos anos tem sido confortável. Eu preciso de mais alguma coisa na minha vida do que uma foda conveniente. Eu quero a emoção e um amor que vai bater-me fora de meus pés." Minha mente vagou para Edward e a emoção que eu tive quando estava em seus braços. "Eu mereço isso... e você também".

A mão de Jake cobriu a minha antes que ele lançou-se sobre ela e a segurou em suas mãos. Com uma ternura que eu só tinha visto algumas vezes, ele levantou a palma da minha mão aos lábios e beijou-a suavemente. "Eu vou sentir sua falta, Bells".

"Eu ainda estou aqui, Jake" eu disse enquanto curvei meus dedos para tocar seu rosto levemente.

Nós passamos a próxima hora relembrando sobre o nosso passado, evitando qualquer discussão que levaria a uma memória de nós dois dormindo juntos. Tentamos nos reconectar em um nível mais baseado na amizade, e até a hora que eu o deixei, eu senti que Jake e eu ficaríamos bem. Ele me levou para o meu carro e com um abraço desajeitado, nós tínhamos restabelecido a dinâmica do nosso relacionamento.

Eu levei meu tempo para chegar ao pub. Quando cheguei lá, eu disse a Mike que estaria no escritório até que Emmett chegasse lá. Eu escorreguei para o escritório e recolhi as demonstrações financeiras que o investidor provavelmente ia querer ver, repassando-as mais uma vez para tranqüilizar a mim mesma que nós precisávamos fazer isso. Uma batida alta na porta e Emmett enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

"Ei, você está decente?" Revirei os olhos com a sua pergunta.

"Se eu não estivesse vestida, você acha que teria sido uma boa idéia colocar sua cabeça para dentro sem que eu dissesse para você entrar?" Eu bati de volta. Emmett riu e balançou a porta aberta.

"Esta é minha Bella mal-humorada". Ele se virou e acenou para alguém segui-lo antes de se voltar para mim.

"Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse o cara que vai nos tirar de nossas dificuldades financeiras e salvar o pub" ele disse com um largo sorriso. Ouvi os passos de alguém atrás da estrutura maciça de Emmett e olhei por cima do seu ombro para ver uma sugestão chocante do cabelo de bronze. Senti meu estômago cair ao chão quando Emmett se afastou.

"Edward Masen, esta é minha parceira de negócios, Bella Swan," Emmett disse assim que eu tive o primeiro vislumbre do homem que tinha assombrado meus pensamentos durante toda a tarde. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco de surpresa antes que ele relaxou e deu-me um sorriso torto.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella."

_Ele estava aqui. Ele voltou. Ele __era o investidor?_

_Oh merda._

**Hehe... todos sabiam que era Edward****, não é? ****Próximo capítulo será em POV Edward.**

**Obrigad****a pela leitura!**


	5. QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada a minha maravilhosa beta MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 5 – QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_**Edward Masen**_

Enrolei um longo fio de cabelo de mogno em volta do meu dedo quando minha Linda caiu num sono profundo. Havia momentos, como este, então, quando eu queria apenas me enrolar em um corpo quente e adormecer, mas eu sabia que seria desastroso. Eu deslizei para fora sob Bella e capotei até a seu banheiro iluminado para que eu pudesse tentar encontrar a minha roupa sem acordá-la. Eu encontrei primeiro a minha camisa e coloquei-a sobre minha cabeça antes de pegar minha calça e puxá-la.

Fui até a cama enquanto eu abotoava voando minhas calças e olhei para a mulher linda que eu havia compartilhado a noite. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, selvagemente emaranhado em seu rosto, então eu abaixei e puxei-o. Foi quando percebi as marcas que eu tinha deixado nela. Corri meus dedos sobre sua pele de porcelana e tracei o hematoma roxo sob sua orelha com um toque suave. Um flash de uma memória me agrediu e eu puxei minha mão.

_Outra garota de cabelos castanhos descansando contra o travesseiro de sua cama. Dezessete anos e completamente ingênua. Um chupão roxo, pequeno, e no mesmo local, marcando sua pele impecável. _

Cerrei os punhos enquanto uma onda de náusea tomou conta de mim. _Eu precisava dar o fora daqui_. Eu puxei as minhas botas, empurrei minhas meias no bolso e peguei a minha jaqueta enquanto corria para a porta. Sem olhar para trás, escorreguei para o amanhecer.

Eu liguei a minha moto em um chute e voltei para o hotel. Eu alterei a minha direção no último minuto e dirigi pela praia. O ar salgado sempre me acalmava e, no momento, eu precisava esquecer. Esquecer a menina-mulher que quase arruinou a minha vida.

Eu rodei até que eu tinha me acalmado e o sono estava ameaçando me ultrapassar. Eu dirigi de volta ao hotel sem incidentes e convenci a recepcionista para me deixar fazer o check-in cedo. Quando eu cheguei no meu quarto, eu estava exausto. Eu joguei minha bolsa no sofá, então fiz meu caminho para o quarto. Levou apenas momentos antes de eu ter as minhas botas fora e estar dormindo, deitado em cima da cama confortável.

_"Shhhh, você tem que ficar quieto". Jéssica riu quando ela pegou minha mão e puxou-me através de sua janela. __"Se meu pai encontrar você, ele vai te matar". _

_Subi e tentei parecer tão frio como os meus dezessete anos de idade poderiam parecer após cair em seu quarto e fazer um barulho alto. __Jéssica tinha vindo constantemente atrás de mim desde o primeiro ano e depois da noite que eu tive, eu precisava de uma distração. _

_"Tem alguma bebida?" Eu perguntei, passando por cima das roupas que estavam espalhadas por todo o seu chão. _

_Grosso. _

_"Eu posso pegar alguma no bar do papai"ela disse, colocando a mão no meu braço sugestivamente. Olhei para a mão dela e depois voltei para seus olhos adoráveis. Revirei os olhos e apontei para a porta. _

_"Então, pegue" eu ordenei. Ela sorriu para mim e rapidamente fez seu caminho para fora do quarto. Eu me sentei em sua cama e olhei em volta. _

Eu queria mesmo foder com ela? Ela provavelmente ia pensar que isso significa algo mais. Não se você ditar algumas regras básicas.

_Ela correu de volta com duas latas de Coca-cola e uma garrafa de Jack. __Eu sorri para ela. _Boa menina, o meu favorito._ Ela pulou na cama e me entregou uma lata antes de abrir a garrafa de Jack Daniels. __Com a habilidade de uma menina que tinha visto em festas, muitas, ela derrubou um grande gole e depois completou com Coca-Cola, antes de entregar a garrafa para mim. _

_Após cerca de trinta minutos, meia garrafa de Jack e muita paquera, ela subiu no meu colo. Sua boca se moveu para a minha e eu balancei a cabeça. _

_"Eu tenho regras." Eu arrastei para fora. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas depois acenou com a cabeça. _

_"Primeira regra," Eu disse, tentando me concentrar em seu rosto. __"Eu não beijo"._

_Ela bufou e olhou para mim como se eu fosse louco. Essa era a regra que eu era inflexível. __Eu não queria colocar a minha língua onde o pênis de Laurent tinha estado há dois dias. __Antes que ela pudesse argumentar, eu disse a outra conhecida._

_"Regra número dois," eu disse segurando dois dedos. __"Isto," acenei minha mão entre nós dois, " é só sexo." __Eu sabia que estava sendo um grosso, mas Jéssica era uma puta da escola e eu não queria que ela tivesse qualquer idéia maluca que eu queria outra coisa. _

_Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de suas mãos irem até minha camisa e eu cair de volta para sua cama, deixando-a assumir a liderança. _

Eu acordei suando frio, me sentei rapidamente e verifiquei meu entorno. Levei um tempo para me orientar e dei um longo suspiro de alívio. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que só tinha uma hora antes do meu encontro com Emmett no pub. Eu fiz meu caminho até o banheiro e retirei minhas roupas, então entrei no chuveiro quente. Enquanto eu lavava meu cabelo, eu refleti sobre o fato de que eu não tinha pensado sobre aquela noite em meses. Pequenas coisas voltavam para mim, mas não tão nitidamente como nesse sonho que eu tive.

Fechei os olhos e deixei a água lavar sobre mim enquanto eu me lembrei como eu era um adolescente assustado, implorando para ela no telefone.

_"Por favor, diga a eles que eu estava com você naquela noite" implorei no telefone. _

_"Não posso, meu pai me mataria," ela gritou. __"Eles me mataria agora se eles soubessem que eu estou falando com você"._

_"Vamos Jess, é sobre a minha vida que estamos falando. Então, o que custa você ficar de castigo por algumas semanas. Isso é tudo o que vai acontecer. Veja o que vai acontecer comigo se você não falar"._

_"Eu não posso. Meu pai me disse, mais um erro e__ele ia me mandar para viver com a irmã dele em New Hampshire. Eu sou uma garota da Califórnia, eu iria congelar em New Hampshire". _

_"Que diabos, Jess! Isto é mais importante do que isso" eu gritei no telefone. _

_"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não posso." Pelo som da sua voz ela estava chorando e eu bati minha cabeça contra o telefone na parede. __Eu decidi mudar minha tática. __Eu estava desesperado. _

_"Eu estava esperando que nós pudéssemos ir ao baile juntos" eu disse calmamente. "Mas neste ritmo, eu não poderei fazer muita coisa" eu disse, impotente, esperando que ela mudasse de idéia. _

_"Eu não posso, Edward. Me desculpe." Eu ouvi um pequeno clique e eu comecei a entrar em pânico. _

_"Jéssica? Jéssica, espere!" Mas era tarde demais. _

Eu segui para fora do chuveiro e fui direto para o licor no mini-bar. Peguei o Jack e tomei um longo gole direto da garrafa. Eu pensei em cancelar minha reunião com Emmett para que eu pudesse encontrar uma gostosa que não fosse assombrar meus pesadelos, mas isso não parecia ser uma solução viável. Eu iria encontrar o parceiro de negócios de Emmett, dar uma olhada em seus resultados financeiros e, em seguida, fazer uma corrida até Santa Cruz. Chegaria tarde, mas as meninas ficariam mais do que felizes em me ter pela noite. Eu sorri para mim mesmo, mas não pude conter o sentimento de que não era o que eu realmente queria. Três loiras voluptuosas dançavam na minha mente antes de serem ultrapassadas pelos pensamentos da morena bonita da noite anterior.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela era uma exuberante, uma que eu iria definitivamente adicionar ao meu percurso. Eu fiz meu caminho até o estacionamento e pulei na minha moto para me dirigir ao pub. A neblina começou a rolar e fiquei contente que eu usava calças de couro para me desviar um pouco da umidade. Eu estacionei no lote de estacionamento do pub e fiz meu caminho para dentro.

O idiota loiro da noite anterior estava lavando os copos no final do bar. Eu entrei e olhei em volta, mas não vi Emmett, então eu decidi pegar uma bebida no bar.

"Hey cara". Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto caminhava para perto de mim. "Está aqui para tentar de novo?" ele perguntou. Eu curvei minha sobrancelha para ele confuso e ele riu.

"Bella" ele disse, respondendo o meu inquérito não dito.

"O que tem ela?"

"Eu disse que ela não iria te dar uma hora do seu dia na noite passada" ele disse, com um ar de superioridade. Revirei os olhos, decidindo contra dizer a ele que ela tinha me dado tempo de sobra.

"Não levo isso muito a sério, cara. Acho que ela tem uma namorada".

Eu bufei, a Coca-Cola foi até o meu nariz e me fez engasgar. Peguei um guardanapo de fora do bar e limpei meu queixo. É engraçado que ele tenha chegado a essa conclusão. Só porque ela não lhe deu uma hora do seu dia, ele assumiu que ela era lésbica.

"Mas cara, eu gostaria de tocar aquela merda. Só de pensar sobre ela e sua amiguinha fada juntas..." ele parou. Eu tinha uma vontade súbita de chegar por cima do bar e socar sua bunda.

"Edward!" A voz de Emmett cresceu através do bar. Me virei quando ele bateu nas minhas costas e pegou a minha mão em um aperto firme. "Me desculpe por estar atrasado. Eu tinha uma bela loira que precisava da minha atenção" ele disse com uma piscadela. Eu ri e me levantei enquanto ele me levou para o escritório no fundo para encontrar seu parceiro de negócios.

Emmett olhou por cima do ombro quando ele chegou a uma grande porta de carvalho. "Não deixe que ela te assuste" ele alertou. Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. As mulheres nunca foram um problema. Ele levantou a mão grande e bateu rapidamente três vezes antes de abrir a porta o suficiente para enfiar a cabeça dentro.

"Ei, você está decente?" ele perguntou.

"Se eu não estivesse vestida, você acha que teria sido uma boa idéia colocar sua cabeça para dentro sem que eu dissesse para você entrar?" a mulher do outro lado da porta respondeu. Eu segurei minha risada resposta até que Emmett se dirigiu a ela novamente.

"Essa é minha Bella mal-humorada." Ele se virou e acenou para mim enquanto eu registrava do que ela a chamou. Caminhei para a porta, mas sua forma grande bloqueava a visão de quem eu assumi ser a linda da noite anterior.

"Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse o cara que vai nos tirar de nossas dificuldades financeiras e salvar o pub," Emmett disse antes de ele se afastar e eu ter uma boa visão da minha Linda.

"Edward Masen, esta é a minha parceira de negócios, Bella Swan." Emmett disse enquanto eu observava seus olhos arregalarem com o choque. Senti metade dos meus lábios levantarem em um sorriso enquanto eu deixei minha mente atravessar todas as possibilidades dessa pequena surpresa. Era óbvio que ela não ia dizer nada, então eu balancei a cabeça em confirmação.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella." Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela abaixou o olhar para o documento em sua mesa. Emmett deslocou-se desconfortavelmente enquanto estava parado entre nós, antes de olhar para mim e encolher os ombros. Bella respirou fundo e depois encontrou o meu olhar.

"Sr. Masen" ela reconheceu. Eu sorri mais e ela olhou para mim antes de girar o olhar para Emmett.

"Eu tenho toda a papelada pronta, mas eu não acho que essa é uma boa idéia" ela disse, antes de olhar diretamente para mim.

"O quê?" Emmett perguntou surpreso e descrente. "Nós só vimos os últimos três meses" ele disse enquanto pegava os papéis em sua mesa. Emmett derramou sobre as finanças enquanto Bella me atirava olhares ameaçadores. Ela me lembrou de um gatinho acuado com suas garras para fora. Após vários minutos Emmet balançou a cabeça e bateu os documentos de volta em sua mesa. "Nada mudou, Bella. Temos de ter algum apoio financeiro ou fecharemos o pub no próximo mês." Emmett olhou para mim e pediu desculpas quando ele pediu um minuto com a sua parceira. Concordei e, educadamente, deixou-os para discutir o bloqueio que ela jogou em seu caminho.

Debrucei-me contra a parede do corredor escuro fora do escritório e sorri pra mim mesmo. De minha conversa com Emmett no dia anterior, ele me disse que eles estavam mal ficando abertos, por isso concluí que ela não teria problemas com um investidor por si só, mas com quem esse investidor era.

Isso não deveria ter me surpreendido. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para a parede com um baque suave. Ela sabia no que ela estava se metendo quando ela me levou para casa. No entanto, nenhum de nós sabia que iríamos eventualmente trabalhar juntos. Por que ela está tão chateada? Lembrei-me de nossa conversa no bar e tentei me lembrar quando eu disse as minhas regras. Eu pensei sobre todos os temas que havíamos discutido na noite anterior.

_Bebedeiras, amantes passados, política, não... um acalorado debate de política, a moradia local, o seu amor pelos livros, lugares mais loucos onde fizemos sexo, carros, motos. _

_Merda. Eu não estabeleci quaisquer regras com ela. _

Eu bati minha cabeça contra a parede com uma batida alta, então corri os dedos pelos cabelos censurando-me. Eu sempre estabelecia as regras básicas, que normalmente variavam com cada mulher que eu estava, mas eu sempre as colocava para fora e assim não havia nenhuma pergunta sobre minhas intenções. Em minha defesa, Bella tinha me surpreendido quando ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora do bar. Eu estava completamente hipnotizado por ela e a única coisa que estava pensando na época era meu pau.

_Maldição. Eu fodi tudo. _

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em sua casa e ela ficando nua depois que eu percebi que ela era inteligente, um pouco sarcástica e engraçada como o inferno. _O que ela estava pensando agora?_ Ela provavelmente estava completamente chateada que eu a deixei sem sequer dar um adeus. Eu gemi e bati minha cabeça mais algumas vezes na parede. _O que eu faço agora?_ Normalmente eu não me importaria, mas ela se tornaria minha parceira de negócios e eu iria vê-la com freqüência, e se fosse esse o caso, eu não me importaria com os benefícios que viriam junto com tê-la feliz e contente. Eu não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso mais fundo quando o garçom andou pelo corredor e me deu um aceno de cabeça antes de abrir a porta do escritório.

"Emmett, o cara da entrega disse que precisa falar com você antes que ele descarregue o caminhão." Emmett murmurou que ele estaria lá em um minuto antes do garçom fechar a porta e sair.

Fiquei ali tentando reunir os meus pensamentos sobre como lidar com esta situação e decidi deixar as coisas acontecerem e ver para onde elas iriam. Emmett abriu a porta e me deu um sorriso apologético.

"Desculpe por isso, está tudo bem" ele garantiu ele. "Bella está com a papelada aí dentro. Eu estarei de volta em um minuto e vamos levá-lo a uma turnê." Concordei e entrei no escritório quando Emmett puxou a porta fechada. Assim que ficamos sozinhos, a gatinha virou uma leoa e descarregou a sua fúria.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" ela exigiu. Eu franzi uma sobrancelha para ela, mas permaneci em silêncio. "Você vem aqui na noite passada e... e... me seduz. Você acha que eu iria apenas entregar o pub porque você me jogou na cama?" Eu não pude segurar o sorriso que mexeu com meus lábios. Ela olhou para minha boca e um pequeno arrepio percorreu o corpo dela antes de ela bater com a papelada em cima da mesa na minha frente.

"Aqui está a maldita finança" ela disse antes de cair subitamente em sua cadeira e me ignorar. Peguei-os e abri na primeira página, olhando "de relance" pelos números que ela tinha reunido.

"Eu não sabia" eu disse enquanto já virava outra página.

"Não sabia o quê?" ela bateu com os dentes. Eu suprimi o sorriso e continuei a me atentar sobre os números, deixando-a fumegar um pouco mais do que o necessário.

"Eu não sabia que você era a parceira de Emmett no negócio" eu disse quando ela estava prestes a agarrar-me novamente. Ela bufou na minha resposta, mas não disse nada enquanto ela digeria esse pedaço de informação.

"Eu vou admitir que eu seduzi você" sussurrei, olhando para ela. Ela se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e eu finalmente vi um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Você não me seduziu".

"Eu não seduzi?" Eu perguntei, querendo saber o jogo que ela estava jogando comigo agora. Ela balançou a cabeça e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no seu rosto, fazendo-me querer puxá-la pelos cabelos e lamber seus lábios.

"Seduzir exigiria que você tivesse algum tipo de poder sobre mim, o que não é o caso" ela disse, confiante.

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri antes de colocar o arquivo sobre a mesa e andar até que eu estivesse entre ela e a peça de mobiliário. Sentei-me na borda e inclinei-me até que meus lábios estivessem a centímetros dos dela. Ela manteve os olhos fixos nos meus, mas não se afastou. Eu esperei um momento e respirei o cheiro doce do seu hálito assim que ela o jogou contra meus lábios. Ela lambeu o lábio inferior e eu sabia que eu a tinha. Debrucei-me para frente até que nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando e seus olhos se fecharam na antecipação.

"Eu acho que tenho mais poder sobre você do que você está disposta a admitir" eu sussurrei, meus lábios sempre escovando levemente os dela enquanto eu falava, antes de eu me afastar rapidamente. Inconscientemente, ela inclinou-se para mim, provando o meu ponto inteiramente. Eu ri e me afastei quando ouvi Emmett andando de volta pelo corredor. Seus olhos se abriram e ela rosnou para mim, o gatinho retornou.

Entre os dentes cerrados ela sussurrou: "Você pensa que você é tão fantástico? Deixe-me dizer que eu tive mais prazer com uma boa garrafa de vinho e meu vibrador." Ela olhou para a minha virilha e depois de volta para os meus olhos. "Você não tem nada que um pedaço de plástico não consegue me dar."

Fiquei surpreso com o veneno em sua voz, antes de realmente registrar o que ela disse. Abri a boca para dizer algo que eu provavelmente não deveria quando Emmett abriu a porta e entrou.

"Me desculpe por isso" ele disse ele enquanto voltava para o escritório. "Você está pronto para uma turnê?" Eu bati a minha boca fechada e olhei para Bella. Ela tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto quando ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

_Você pode ter ganhado essa briga,Linda, mas eu sou um mestre neste jogo._

Virei-me para Emmett e assenti. "Claro, parece ótimo." Bella saltou para mais perto de Emmett e eu sabia que ela pensou que era o fim do nosso joguinho. _Sem chance, Princesa_. Emmett nos levou para os banheiros, onde ele me contou sobre como havia remodelado-os quando ele comprou o lugar, então nos levou de volta para a cozinha.

O rapaz da entrega perguntou a Emmett onde ele queria o produto quando entramos na cozinha. Emmett abriu o refrigerador levando a caixa com ele e entrou, deixando-nos sozinhos por um momento. Bella estava na minha frente, um lenço rosa enrolado no pescoço para esconder os vestígios da nossa noite juntos e eu tive uma vontade súbita de lembrá-la de como ela se sentia em minhas mãos capazes. Andei até ficar atrás dela e, em seguida, ergui um pedaço de cabelo que estava preso no lenço. Ela estremeceu sob o meu toque, mas não se afastou. Debrucei-me perto, até que minha boca estivesse em seu ouvido.

"Você realmente deve esconder isso" eu disse, arrastando os meus lábios sobre sua pele e puxando para baixo o lenço até que seu chupão ficou visível. Minha língua arremessou para fora e lambeu um pequeno círculo em torno da marca que eu tinha deixado nela. Senti-a tensa debaixo do meu toque, então ela se virou rapidamente e bateu a mão no meu peito. A bofetada ecoou pela cozinha e me fez estremecer com a força por trás dela. Emmett saiu do refrigerador e nossas cabeças bateram em sua direção.

"Que diabos, Bella?" Seus olhos estavam enormes. Bella olhou de volta para mim e rapidamente escovou a mão sobre meu peito como se estivesse limpando uma coisa invisível da minha camisa.

"Inseto" ela murmurou antes de voltar-se para Emmett. "Acho que podemos precisar de mais dinheiro do nosso investidor," ela disse, olhando maliciosamente para mim "para um exterminador. Parece haver pragas irritantes nesta sala." Emmett deu de ombros e continuou a falar sobre como a cozinha também foi reformada a partir do zero.

"Você está pronto para ver o que fizemos com o pátio?" ele perguntou.

"Eu estou sempre pronto" brinquei, olhando para Bella com o canto do meu olho. Ela revirou os olhos e, em seguida, andou atrás de Emmett murmurando de modo que eu pudesse ouvir.

"Nenhuma surpresa do caralho lá, Casanova." Soltei uma gargalhada que fez Emmett parar e olhar para nós dois. Bella, percebendo que a nossa batalha verbal iria se tornar de conhecimento público, rapidamente desviou a atenção de Emmett.

"Como você conheceu o Sr. Masen, Em?" ela perguntou, puxando-o de volta para o pátio. Era uma grande área fechada que saia por trás do estacionamento. Uma cerca gradeada grande fechava toda a área, bloqueando a vista do parque de estacionamento. Havia um pequeno bar e uma lareira ao ar livre, junto com várias lâmpadas quentes. Toda a área foi criada para se misturar e dançar, com apenas algumas mesas menores colocadas ao longo da cerca.

"Edward chegou ontem e nós estávamos conversando sobre a economia e como tem sido difícil na Península com o turismo dando uma parada. Foi quando eu soube que ele é sócio de uma empresa de investimentos" Emmett continuou enquanto ele fez o seu caminho atrás do bar. Ele pegou três copos e os encheu com a melhor garrafa de conhaque que ele provavelmente tinha.

"Sim, mas as empresas não investem mais em empresas de pequeno porte. Lidamos apenas com as grandes corporações" Eu corrigi. Emmett entregou a Bella um copo, depois um para mim.

"Certo", disse ele, tomando um gole de conhaque. Eu trouxe o meu para meus lábios e vigiei por cima do meu copo quando Bella bebeu tudo de um gole só, ofegando depois que engoliu. Emmett estendeu a mão e deu um tapa em suas costas enquanto eu segurei o riso que estava ameaçando se derramar.

"Você não atira conhaque, Bella" Emmett disse em um rosnado de desaprovação. Ela empurrou o copo para ele e ordenou-lhe que colocasse outra dose. Ele lhe deu um olhar engraçado antes de chegar para o vidro e obedecer. _Ela o tinha embrulhado em torno de seu dedo. _

"Em todo o caso" ele começou de novo enquanto ele empurrou o copo cheio de volta na frente de Bella. "Edward aqui tem vários investimentos pessoais que ele assumiu, assim ele se ofereceu para dar uma olhada em nosso negócio e nos dizer se ele poderia ajudar." Bella tomou um pequeno gole e tremeu um pouco antes de olhar de volta para mim.

"E o que são exatamente os seus motivos, Sr. Masen?" Bella perguntou.

_Jogá-la na cama novamente, e se eu tiver que comprar o pub para fazer isso, eu vou. _

"Bem." Eu tomei outro gole do meu drinque. "Meus motivos são puramente interesse próprio" eu disse com um sorriso. Ela engasgou um pouco e Emmett riu.

"Então você está pensando em tirar vantagem de nós?" ela acusou. Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei meu copo no balcão. Emmett lhe atirou um olhar, mas ela o ignorou, olhando firmemente para mim.

"Não, se eu estivesse pensando em fazer isso, eu não seria tão óbvio quanto a minha motivação".

"Então, qual é a sua motivação?" ela perguntou, as mãos nos quadris.

_Você._

"O dinheiro, claro" eu disse rapidamente. "Eu não faço um investimento a menos que eu veja um potencial de lucro para mim no futuro. Vou precisar deixar que o meu contador reveja os números, mas pelo que vejo, vocês só precisam de uma pequena mão até a bonança do verão e os turistas retornarem. Claro, eu tomarei uma porcentagem dos lucros, mas não até que vocês estejam firmes em seus próprios pés."

"E é isso?" ela perguntou cética. "Você não quer uma palavra do que acontece no pub?"

"Enquanto não houver má gestão dos fundos, não. No entanto, vou estar verificando as coisas periodicamente." Eu esclareci. Olhei para Bella quando ela mordeu o lábio em contemplação. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava lutando com o que tinha que fazer e o que ela queria fazer, mas ambos sabiam que eles estavam em um dilema e a única pessoa que poderia salvá-los era eu. Eu não disse o fato de que era duvidoso que eles pudessem obter um empréstimo de um banco com a forma como as suas declarações pareciam.

"Tudo bem, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho" Emmett disse assim que pegou os copos e os lavou. "Mike continua lamentando que ele precisa fazer um check-out no dedo pelo incidente do dardo." Emmett murmurou algo baixinho que soou como "os trabalhadores que paguem pela própria estupidez", antes de virar para mim.

"Então, o que mais você precisa de nós?"

"Por enquanto, as demonstrações financeiras. Eu vou mandar meu advogado elaborar um documento e o trarei comigo na minha próxima corrida".

"Fantástico! Me desculpe, eu tenho que socorrer o idiota para que ele possa ir ao médico." Ele apertou minha mão e me agradeceu por ter vindo antes de pedir para Bella terminar nossa reunião.

A caminhada de volta ao pub foi calma enquanto ela abria o caminho para o escritório. Assim que a porta estava fechada ela girou em mim, colocando as garras de gatinha de fora.

"Isso precisa parar" ela ferveu. "Se você vai investir no pub, então isso-" Ela acenou com a mão entre nós dois. "Não vai acontecer." Dei um passo em direção a ela e ela recuou.

"Ouça, Linda..." Eu comecei, antes que ela me surpreendesse, fechando a distância entre nós, a fúria em seus olhos. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e seus dedos se projetaram para fora e ela enfiou-os no meu peito.

"Você não tem o direito de me chamar assim" ela sussurrou intensamente. "Você perdeu esse direito no segundo em que você saiu pela porta esta manhã, sem sequer dar uma palavra".

_Ahhh, agora chegamos ao problema real_. "Vamos Linda, não banque a tímida. Você sabia exatamente no que você estava se metendo quando você me levou para sua casa".

Ela olhou para mim e eu pude ouvi-la ranger os dentes em conjunto. "Eu não pensei que você seria tão idiota" ela disse com os dentes cerrados. "Quem faz isso? Dormir com alguém e depois simplesmente desaparecer como se você fosse a porra do Houdini*. Você nem sequer teve a decência de me dizer que você estava indo embora. O quê? Você estava com medo de que eu fosse como uma daquelas loucas que imploraria por mais uma rodada? Talvez você estivesse com medo de que não pudesse tê-la..." Segurei sua nuca e bati os meus lábios nos dela para acabar com essa porra.

_*Holdini - __Harry Houdini__, mágico ilusionista._

Ela era irritante e tão completamente diferente de qualquer outra que eu já tinha ficado. Ela tinha coragem, e mesmo que eu ocasionalmente visse seu lado tímido, ela também não tinha medo de falar o que pensava. A única coisa que me intrigou foi completamente a inocência que saiu em quase tudo o que ela fez. Mesmo quando ela estava me xingando como um marinheiro, você poderia ver que as palavras que vinham de sua boca eram um pouco estranhas.

Eu afrouxei a minha pegada no seu pescoço e deixei os meus dedos deslizarem em seu cabelo sedoso. Meus lábios pressionaram insistentemente nos dela assim que ela se rendeu. Sua boca se separou e eu deixei minha língua deslizar para dentro e atacar a dela. Ela respondeu agarrando a frente da minha camisa e me puxando para mais perto, sua boca agora se movia freneticamente contra a minha.

Eu pastei o espaço logo abaixo da curva de sua bunda antes de puxá-la para mim. Quando as nossas bocas inclinaram para trás e para frente uma contra a outra, ela soltou um gemido longo, o som indo direto para a minha virilha. Eu empurrei-a contra a mesa e, quando ela fez contato com ela, eu quase podia ouvi-la mudar batendo para fora. Ela me empurrou fortemente para longe dela, fazendo-me dar vários passos para trás. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e a respiração irregular. Eu prendi seu olhar e levei as costas da minha mão até minha boca. Eu me cortei no canto, onde o nosso desprendimento repentino tinha deixado restos do nosso beijo.

Bella balançou a cabeça como se estivesse negando o fogo que tinha acabado de passar entre nós. "Isso não vai acontecer de novo" ela sussurrou, como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma. Eu sorri para ela e balancei a cabeça, contradizendo sua declaração. Fechei o espaço entre nós e levantei a mão para o seu rosto afastando uma mecha de cabelo solta antes de me inclinar. Sua respiração engatou, mas ela não se moveu quando cheguei por trás dela e peguei o arquivo em sua mesa. Debrucei-me ainda mais nela e trouxe os meus lábios até seu ouvido, delicadamente escovando-os contra ela.

"Eu voltarei, Linda" eu sussurrei. Um pequeno tremor passou através de seu corpo e eu sorri para mim mesmo. "E eu terei você de novo".

Eu me afastei e saí pela porta do escritório sem olhar para trás. Acenando para Emmett atrás do bar, eu fiz meu caminho para a minha moto com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Eu estava contando os dias até o meu retorno.

**Então vimos um pouco mais fundo em Edward. ****Hmmm, quais são seus pensamentos sobre isso? **

**Reviews, por favor!**


	6. REJEIÇÃO

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada ****às maravilhas que são minhas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu te amo docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**C****apítulo 6 – REJEIÇÃO**

_**Edward Masen**_

Eu retrocedi a minha moto em um baixo estrondo e, em seguida, sentei no banco por um momento, tirando o meu telefone para verificar as minhas mensagens. Coloquei o fone em um ouvido para que eu pudesse ouvir sobre a minha moto e escutar Esme no meu correio de voz, deixando-me saber que o jantar foi marcada para domingo a noite as sete, como de costume.

A próxima era de Jasper, apenas verificando. Eu devia muito a ele. Ele tinha ficado preso a mim através de todos os tempos difíceis e era o único amigo que eu tinha deixado quando minha vida estava em seu ponto mais baixo. Eu abri meu e-mail e enviei uma mensagem rápida deixando-o saber que eu ainda estava vivo. Depois que eu enviei, eu notei uma mensagem de texto do início do dia. Eu abri-a e sorri presunçosamente para mim mesmo.

_Voc__ê está parando por esta viagem?_

_É uma noite rara quando você terá todas as três em casa._

_Estamos esperando._

Enfiei meu telefone de volta no meu bolso sem responder. Era sempre mais divertido simplesmente aparecer, do que quando eu dizia que estava chegando. Eu prendi meu capacete e deslizei sobre as luvas de couro da minha mochila, preparando-me para o passeio nebuloso até Santa Cruz.

As trigêmeas não eram realmente relacionadas, mas essa era a maneira que eu me referia a elas. Elas eram três strippers, disfarçadas como estudantes universitárias. Eu as conheci quando parei em um pequeno clube de strip na Pacific Avenue, no centro de Santa Cruz. Todas as três tinham longos cabelos loiros e duplos peitos que eu estava certo que foram reforçados por meio cirúrgico. Duas trouxeram-me para casa para encontrar sua outra colega de quarto, e após uma hora de membros nus emaranhados, as três estavam à procura do mesmo.

Era quase impossível tê-las todas juntas a menos que eu lhes desse uma atenção na semana que eu estava viajando. Elas nunca sabiam quando eu estaria lá durante a semana, mas até agora tinham estado todas em casa cada vez que eu chegava.

Sorri para as incontáveis vezes que eu entrava e era atacado por três mulheres famintas. Era o céu. A única maneira que eu poderia mantê-las corretamente era pela sua fixação favorita. Uma delas era uma perita com a boca e eu realmente não queria saber onde ela aprendeu alguns de seus truques. Outra gostava de ser tomada por trás, _eu nunca tinha sentido mais atrito do que quando eu estava enterrado dentro dela_. A última gostava de sentar-se atrás e assistir, e ser assistida. Ela tinha algumas tendências extremamente voyeuristas. Eu tive que estabelecer as regras quando ela tirou a câmera de vídeo e queria filmar nossas noites juntos.

À medida que a umidade do ar penetrou minhas roupas, lembrei-me da cama quente em que eu tinha estado, nem vinte e quatro horas antes. A sensação de sua pele pressionada contra a minha enquanto ela dormia era algo que eu normalmente não ficaria o tempo suficiente para desfrutar, mas não consegui encontrar forças em mim para sair logo depois que eu tinha fodido sua bunda para dormir. Eu permaneci ali observando-a respirar e depois de uma hora, ela começou a falar. Eu aprendi mais informações pessoais sobre ela enquanto ela estava dormindo do que eu tinha durante as horas em que conversei com ela no pub. Fiquei curioso sobre quem era Jake e por que ela murmurava sobre fadas e horóscopos. A coisa mais impressionante, porém, foi quando ela começou a chorar e chamar pelo pai. Eu estava completamente perdido sobre o que fazer. Eu tive que puxá-la em meus braços e acariciar suas costas até que ela se acalmasse. Quando ela começou a falar novamente, era hora de deixá-la.

Eu tentei empurrá-la para fora da minha mente e me preparar mentalmente para o ataque de comportamento sexual desviante que eu estava prestes a participar, mas cada vez que eu pensava nas trigêmeas, eu revertia de volta à Bella, esparramada na minha frente. Eu empurrei minha moto aos limites enquanto eu apressei para baixo pela Highway One. Eu não ia deixar uma pequena princesa ficar sob minha pele.

Até o momento que eu dirigia pela rua para a casa das trigêmeas, eu estava ficando irritado que Bella estava assombrando todos os meus pensamentos. Puxei para a entrada de sua garagem e uma delas abriu a porta da frente e saiu em um pequeno conjunto de babydoll, descuidada do fato de que ela tinha vizinhos. Um largo sorriso iluminou seu rosto enquanto ela gritava para as outras garotas acompanharem-na na varanda. Sentei-me na minha moto, o motor ainda ronronando debaixo de mim. Minha irritação elevou-se à medida que cada uma deles saiu para a varanda e acenou para mim ao longo da grade.

Seus sorrisos falsos e falsas mamas não me atraíram naquele momento e senti-me ficar ainda mais irritado quando percebi que o que eu queria era uma morena quente, com olhos castanho chocolate. _Ela era real_. Não havia nenhuma faz-de-conta com ela. Estar com as trigêmeas era quase como estar em um ato de circo. _Quantos limites podem ser empurrados em nome do prazer?_ O que eu desejava era algo normal, algo familiar e confortável. Eu balancei a cabeça e empurrei minha moto de volta para a estrada. Com um encolher de ombros apologético, eu acelerei e não olhei para trás.

No momento em que cheguei a Malibu o sol estava nascendo sobre as montanhas. A longa viagem tinha limpado a minha cabeça e eu tinha um plano. Na minha próxima viagem, eu iria direto para Monterey para fodê-la fora do meu sistema. Convenci-me que a minha pequena paixão tola era devido à novidade e excitação do jogo que ela representava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por volta das quatro da tarde, eu acordei com a música alta que vinha dos vizinhos. Eu me puxei para fora da cama e tomei um banho rápido. Esme estava me esperando para jantar em um par de horas e eu precisava lavar a sujeira da estrada fora da minha moto antes que eu fosse. Eu escorreguei em um par de bermudas e peguei uma cerveja antes de puxar a minha moto fora da garagem.

A música do quintal do vizinho era alta como Britney Spears retumbando da garagem. Eu balancei a cabeça, pensando que se encaixava na adolescente da porta ao lado perfeitamente. Comecei a jogar água com a mangueira para baixo da minha moto, evitando a alta pressão em torno dos rolamentos e anéis, quando ouvi uma vozinha atrás de mim.

"Olá estranho".

Eu sorri pra mim mesmo antes de me virar e encontrar a adolescente da porta ao lado de pé na minha garagem. Apertei meu maxilar para manter a minha boca para não cair quando eu percebi que ela estava com a parte de cima do biquíni e algum short extremamente pequeno. Sim... Britney Spears se encaixava perfeitamente nesta menina. Era óbvio pela sua aparência que ela estava sendo preparada para ser uma esposa troféu. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e branqueados, eu estava quase certo que ela trabalhou em seu nariz, já que o papai era um cirurgião plástico. Eu deixei meus olhos vagar pelo corpo dela e peguei os pequenos sinais de implantes, também. _Isto era uma novidade._

"Olá, Brit" eu disse com um sorriso torto antes de encontrar seus olhos novamente. Ela projetava os peitos para fora, certificando-se que eu tivesse a visão completa do trabalho do papai.

"Por que você sempre me chama de Britney?" ela bufou. "É Tiffany." Segurei as gargalhada às custas dela e dei de ombros, voltando-me para a minha moto.

"Você viu o meu carro novo?" ela perguntou animadamente. Eu balancei a cabeça, então olhei por cima da cerca para a sua garagem. Lá estava um tipo novo de Mustang conversível. A capota estava para baixo e eu não podia evitar de me perguntar o que diabos seus pais estavam pensando - o carro tinha muita potência para um motorista adolescente inexperiente.

Eu senti seu peito pressionar contra as minhas costas e percebi que todos os flertes sobre a cerca provavelmente não foram uma grande idéia. "Você quer dar uma volta comigo?" ela ronronou. Fechei os olhos e gritei "isca de cadeia" uma e outra vez em minha mente. Eu saí de perto dela e cruzei para o outro lado da minha moto, colocando alguma distância entre nós.

"Desculpe, querida. Eu tenho planos para esta noite".

"Pois bem, amanhã talvez." Ela colocou as mãos no assento da minha moto e inclinou-se, apertando as meninas entre os braços enquanto ela se inclinou para a frente com um convite aberto. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia." Seus lábios se projetaram para fora em um beicinho com as minhas palavras.

"Você não me acha atraente, Edward?" Ela estava tentando ser tímida, mas ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Estendi a mão e toquei uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre o seu ombro. Eu me aproximei para que nós estivéssemos a centímetros de distância, a moto entre nós. Debrucei-me para baixo até que minha boca pairou sobre a dela e sua respiração ergueu com a proximidade.

"Ah, sim, querida. Mas você também é isca de cadeia." Eu não tinha intenção de ir mais longe do que lhe dar um gosto de seu próprio remédio quando ouvi uma voz estridente vindo de seu quintal. Eu rapidamente recuei e ambos viramos nossas cabeças para ver sua mãe olhando por cima da cerca.

"Tiffany, venha aqui, agora." Ela rosnou. Não foi difícil perceber que a maçã não cai muito longe da árvore. A mãe era tanto um produto do trabalho do marido como sua filha. Ela estava, provavelmente, em seus quase quarenta anos e era a síntese do que se espera da esposa de um cirurgião plástico. O desprezo que ela tentou transmitir foi perdido no valor do botox que nadava pelo seu rosto, tornando impossível para ela mostrar qualquer emoção.

A mini Brit rapidamente correu para sua propriedade enquanto a mãe continuou a me encarar de sua posição. Eu tive vários problemas com a Bruxa Malvada de Malibu e não estava querendo ter um outro. Depois que eu comprei minha casa, ela tinha vindo para minha casa com biscoitos que sua empregada fez, depois passou a oferecer-se numa bandeja de prata. Quando eu educadamente recusei, ela tornou-se horrível. Foi apenas uma questão de tempo até que ela descobriu sobre o meu passado e então começou uma campanha na vizinhança para manter um olho sobre a ralé.

Ela virou-se para a filha e puxou-a desaparecendo rapidamente, mas não antes de ter certeza que sua reprimenda era alta o suficiente para eu ouvir. "Nós não interagimos com criminosos".

Meus dentes cerraram juntos enquanto eu segurei minha raiva em controle. Esta era a típica resposta que eu recebia dos vizinhos, e na maior parte do tempo eu não me importava com o que pensavam de mim. Era algo que eu tinha aprendido a lidar com o passar dos últimos anos. No entanto, por vezes as suas estreitas visões limitadas me irritavam por não ter fim. Este foi um desses momentos.

Eu rapidamente acabei de lavar insetos da minha moto e, em seguida, entrei para me trocar para o jantar. Eu lancei-me em torno da minha casa até que eu percebi que eu não podia ir ao jantar no estado de espírito em que eu estava. Esme iria pegá-lo e preocupar-se comigo como uma mãe galinha. Peguei meu telefone e disquei rapidamente para o celular de Carlisle, recuando em ligá-la diretamente.

"Olá, meu menino" Carlisle respondeu ao telefone jovialmente. Eu senti uma pequena pontada de saudade ansiando por um pai que nunca seria.

"Ei" eu o cumprimentei. Querendo ir direto ao ponto, eu mergulhei diretamente nele. "Eu não vou ser capaz de ir para o jantar hoje a noite".

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, eu só tive uma viagem longa e preciso descansar".

"Esme vai ficar desapontada".

"Eu sei, por favor, diga a ela que eu sinto muito. Eu só não posso..."

"O que aconteceu, Edward?" Ele sempre sabia quando eu estava tendo um momento difícil com alguma coisa, mas eu não me sinto capaz de lidar com suas investigações agora.

"Nada", eu menti. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, mas não empurrou ainda mais.

"Tudo bem. Você vem amanhã?"

"Sim, eu estarei lá. Eu tenho um encontro com Heidi para discutir as finanças de alguns arquivos que eu deixei antes de partir." Isso me lembrou do arquivo que não têm um nome.

"Havia um arquivo com a papelada que eu estava vendo antes de sair que eu não soube ao certo o que fazer" eu disse, antes que eu esquecesse de perguntar a ele sobre isso mais tarde. "Não tinha um nome nele, mas estava preso no arquivo Bandera".

"Huh. Ele não tinha um nome?"

"Não. Havia um pequeno "V" no canto, mas fora isso, parecia um arquivo de investidor".

"O que você fez com ele?"

"Eu dei-o de volta a Heidi e deixei-a saber que ele foi enviado por engano".

"Foi provavelmente a nossa nova secretária." ele riu. "Você sabe, eu entrei na sexta-feira e ela tinha explodido a máquina de copiar." Eu ri ao me lembrar dela completamente mortificada enquanto continuava pedindo desculpas por todo o dia. Sua reação exagerada não me surpreendeu - cada vez que Carlisle entrava na sala, a pobre menina ficava corada e começava a gaguejar.

Carlisle era um homem atraente para sua idade. Eu tinha ouvido as meninas no escritório sussurrar coisas como "distinto" e "bonito". Ele estava nos cinqüenta e poucos anos, com cabelos loiros que estavam começando a branquear ligeiramente nas têmporas. Ele também fazia uso da academia da empresa pelo menos três vezes por semana, o que o mantinha com a forma física privilegiada.

"Se você parar de flertar com a pobre menina, talvez ela não ficasse tão nervosa em torno de você" eu provoquei. Eu nunca tinha visto Carlisle fazer nada impróprio, mas ele tinha uma tendência a flertar descaradamente com o pessoal. Esme estava completamente consciente de sua natureza, mas nunca pareceu ameaçada por ele. Ela sempre brincava que ele era um homem viril, de sangue vermelho que precisava afagar seu ego ocasionalmente, mas isto nunca a incomodou porque ele sempre voltava para casa para ela.

Nós terminamos nossa conversa com a promessa de se reunir para o almoço. Peguei outra cerveja na geladeira e saí para o pátio. Eu levei um grande gole da minha bebida e observei a queda lenta do sol no horizonte.

Às vezes eu queria que Carlisle tivesse tido um papel maior no meu crescimento. Ele não teria sido tão inflexível sobre a direção que ele achava que minha vida deveria seguir como meu pai excessivamente teimoso.

Lutei contra a vontade de me debruçar sobre o passado, mas, inevitavelmente, o passado sempre voltava para me assombrar.

_"Edward!" __meu pai gritou lá de baixo. __"Traga sua bunda aqui para baixo." Eu gemi internamente, sabendo que nossa discussão do início do dia não tinha acabado. __Peguei o frasco escondido debaixo da minha cama e engoli alguns goles do líquido da coragem antes de enfrentá-lo. _

_"Que __inferno é isso?" ele gritou, acenando com um punhado de papéis para mim quando eu atingi o degrau inferior. __Eu dei de ombros enquanto eu me movi para o sofá e me joguei para baixo, mantendo um ar de indiferença. "Este é o seu cartão de notas do último semestre. Seu GPA* caiu de um 4,2 para um 3,5. Como o inferno você espera entrar em Dartmouth com média 3,5? Mesmo com o meu status de bacharel e doador, isto não vai me permitir mexer pauzinhos suficientes para deixá-lo entrar __com essas notas miseráveis"._

_* GPA__ = Grade Point Average, ou média geral das notas._

_"Eu não vou para Dartmouth," eu respondi, não olhando para ele. O suspiro da cozinha alertou-me que minha mãe tinha estado escutando seu discurso __desvairado._

_"__O que diabos você quer dizer com você não está indo para Dartmouth?" _

_"Apenas o que eu disse," Eu brinquei, finalmente fazendo contato visual com ele e desejando que eu não tivesse feito. __Seu rosto estava vermelho com a raiva reprimida enquanto os punhos cerrados sobre os papéis que ele estava segurando. _

_"Você não pode assumir a empresa se você não tiver uma educação universitária" ele fervia. _

_"Eu não quero a empresa. Aquele era o seu sonho. Eu quero tocar música e me mudar para LA"._

_"Nós já conversamos sobre isso antes. Você não pode ganhar a vida tocando em bares e esperando que você receba um contrato de gravação. Sua banda é boa, mas isso não vai acontecer. Abra os olhos e cresça!" Ignorei-o quando peguei o controle remoto e liguei a TV. Eu s__abia que estava empurrando seus limites, mas eu não conseguia encontrar isso em mim para me importar. __Ele pairou sobre mim e pegou o controle remoto da minha mão e desligou a TV antes de jogá-lo de volta na mesa. _

_"__Quando eu levantei voltando para mim mesmo..." Eu imediatamente mandei-o embora. Quando ele começou no seu discurso "quando eu levantei", ele poderia continuar por uma hora e eu não estava disposto a lidar com isso. Sentei-me de volta no sofá enquanto ele passeou para frente e para trás na minha frente. __Eu podia sentir o efeito do álcool que eu tinha consumido e pensei que deveria ter tomado mais algumas doses antes de descer porque isso ia levar algum tempo. _

_"Essa brincadeira estúpida que levou você e seus amigos presos por vandalismo e por ser um menor bebendo no mês passado, poderia arruinar suas chances em Dartmouth se eu não tivesse amigos em lugares altos." __Revirei os olhos, mas ele estava em mim em um segundo, transportando-me pela frente da minha camisa. Ed Pai não era nenhum peso leve. Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto do que eu, uns 30 centímetros, e tinha ombros ligeiramente mais largos. __Houve momentos quando eu era mais novo que eu sabia que ele poderia remover-me. __No entanto, neste momento eu não dava a mínima. Eu empurrei-o para longe de mim e dei um passo para trás. _

_Minha mãe entrou correndo, seus cabelos ruivos __escapando do coque apertado que ela os havia prendido. Ela se posicionou entre meu pai e eu, e colocou uma mão sobre o peito de cada um. __"Por favor, respirem e afastem-se. Podemos conversar como adultos civilizados aqui." Eu fiz como ela pediu e caminhei ao redor da parte de trás do sofá, colocando alguma distância entre meu pai e eu. _

_Meu pai olhou para minha mãe e, em seguida, jogou as mãos __no ar antes de sentar-se pesadamente no couro do assento da poltrona. __Ela virou para mim e colocou as mãos nos quadris. _

_"Você andou bebendo de novo" ela acusou. Eu só olhava de volta para ela, nem confirmando nem negando sua acusação. Meu pai lançou-se fora da poltrona até que ele estava acima de mim. _

_"Você andou bebendo?" ele gritou. Eu me encolhi um pouco e preparei-me para a merda bater no ventilador. __"Você não tem idéia do que você está fazendo para o seu futuro! Você honestamente acha que a vida é uma festa?" _

_Eu encontrei seus olhos e o desapontamento escrito ali era evidente. Olhei para longe rapidamente. Ele nunca estava satisfeito com quem eu era. Ele sempre __me empurrava para ser um clone de si mesmo e eu estava cansado. Eu tinha trabalhado duro durante anos apenas para ganhar a sua aprovação, mas nada que eu já fiz foi suficientemente bom. _

_"Você vê o que seu mimo fez?" Meu pai virou-se para minha mãe e ela estreitou os olhos para ele. __"Ele é seu filho! Eu não acho que seria possível para alguém ser mais teimoso do que você é, mas aqui nós vemos que na verdade ele é!" __Minha mãe empalideceu ligeiramente na sua declaração antes que ele se virou para mim. "Enquanto você morar na minha casa, você vai obedecer as minhas regras"._

_"__Estou dando o fora aqui dessa porra" eu fervia enquanto me levantei. __Minha mãe agarrou meu braço, mas eu arranquei-o fora de seu alcance. _

_"Por favor, Edward, fique. Não faça isso" ela implorou, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. __Eu queria dar um soco no meu pai por fazê-la chorar. __Toda vez que nós tínhamos uma das nossas "discussões", ela acabava em lágrimas. Eu odiava o que isto fazia para ela, mas só havia uma solução: eu precisava sair daquele inferno antes de fazer algo que eu lamentasse._

_"Eu não vou ficar aqui para ser __insultado." Eu rosnei enquanto eu caminhava até a porta da frente. __Peguei minhas chaves fora do contador e abri a porta rasgando-a. A maçaneta __ricocheteou na parede, deixando um grande buraco em seu rastro. _

_Eu mal consegui descer as escadas da varanda da frente quando meu pai me puxou com violência ao redor. Ele agarrou-me pela minha camisa e eu percebi que eu nunca o tinha visto tão irritado. "Para onde diabos você está indo? Você tem apenas dezessete anos e eu ainda sou responsável por você." Eu empurrei-o para longe, fazendo-o tropeçar de volta antes que ele se contivesse._

_"Não é da porra da sua conta" eu disse rangendo os dentes. _

_"Por favor, apenas parem, vocês dois" minha mãe chorava. Ela correu e colocou a mão no braço do meu pai, tentando levá-lo à razão. _

_"Você não vai dirigir se você esteve bebendo!" ele gritou quando ele lançou-se em mim. __Na pressa, ele bateu sobre a minha mãe e foi quando eu vi vermelho. __Toda a frustração que senti ao longo dos anos saiu quando ele agarrou meu braço e pegou as chaves da minha mão. __Eu desenhei o meu punho para trás e deixei-o voar, socando-o na boca. __Ele tropeçou e caiu para trás em sua bunda enquanto eu continuava a aproximar-me dele. Eu não iria voltar atrás desta vez. Eu tinha certeza que ia rasgar sua garganta para fora quando minha mãe pôs-se entre nós, mais uma vez. _

_"Edward, por favor" ela __implorou. __Cerrei os punhos e senti a picada da dor nos meus dedos, lembrando-me que eu tinha acabado de sair pela linha imaginária de civilidade que fingíamos ter em nossa casa. __Eu me virei e fui embora enquanto meu pai gritava nas minhas costas para eu não voltar. __Com o canto do meu olho, notei que o vizinho olhava descaradamente a cena que jogava na frente dele. _

Nunca em um milhão de anos eu pensei que seria a última vez que eu veria meu pai vivo. Eu virei o último gole da minha cerveja, em seguida deixando-a sobre a mesa. Eu não tive muitos arrependimentos na vida. Normalmente, eu fazia o que eu queria e fazia com que os que me rodeiam soubessem das minhas intenções, assim ninguém poderia dizer que eles foram enganados ou induzidos ao erro. No entanto, eu me arrependia de tudo sobre aquela noite. Havia tantas coisas que eu poderia ter feito diferente para possivelmente ter mudado o resultado terrível daquela noite. Eu era uma criança teimosa, ingênuo, que sentiu-se injustiçado, então eu encontrei consolo em uma menina que quase arruinou a minha vida.

_Não é à toa que tenho problemas de compromisso._ Eu sorri com a minha observação e, em seguida, liberei-a enquanto fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. Tirei minhas roupas, reavaliando a minha vida e as mulheres nela. Até então, eu tinha tudo que queria em termos de companhia feminina, mas me encontrei com saudades de algo mais novamente, graças aos olhos castanhos da minha Linda. No entanto, eu percebi que nada mais do que uma foda ocasional jamais seria possível. Ela eventualmente descobriria sobre o meu passado e se viria a descobrir mais sobre meu passado e se transformaria como todo mundo que cruzou o meu caminho. Ela iria querer ou a fama de estar com Edward Masen, ou ela enfiaria o rabo entre as pernas e correria. De qualquer maneira, eu não queria lidar com isso.

Minha próxima viagem para Monterey seria uma interessante, mas uma que eu planejava desfrutar completamente quando eu tivesse a chance. Adormeci lembrando-me que Bella era apenas mais um ponto no mapa e que, uma vez que a novidade se desgastasse, eu poderia voltar para a minha rotina.

**O comentário "fodi sua bunda para dormir" veio de uma pequena fic ótima de Jasper e Alice One More Shot de Kirmit e Calin Darius.**

**Alguns têm perguntado sobre as regras Bikerward's. ****Ele realmente só tem uma e que é de não compromissos. Todo o resto varia de mulher para mulher. **

**Então, quais são seus pensamentos sobre a história por trás de Edward? Sua quase recaída de volta para a cama das trigêmeas? E quanto a ****dar uma volta com sua vizinha? Dê um segundo para acertar o botão de reviews e deixe-me saber o que você pensa.**


	7. ASSUNTOS DE FAMÍLIA

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada a minha maravilhosa beta MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

**AVISO: Este capítulo contém algumas imagens bastante gráficas.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 7 – ASSUNTOS DE FAMÍLIA**

_**Edward Masen**_

"NÃO!" Sentei-me na minha cama com o peito arfante e o coração martelando enquanto eu tentava me agarrar à realidade. Olhei ao redor do quarto mal iluminado até que eu percebi que eu estava tendo outro pesadelo. Passei a mão em meus cabelos e deixei o meu corpo cair de volta na cama.

Olhando para o teto, eu tentei colocar para fora as visões que têm me perseguido durante os últimos anos. Era de manhã cedo e eu ainda tinha um par de horas antes que eu precisasse me levantar. Rolando para o meu lado, eu puxei o lençol por cima do meu ombro e me concentrei em nada além dos horrores que eu via quando fechava os olhos. Em poucos minutos eu estava dormindo e mergulhei de volta para o pior tipo de inferno_. _

_"Por quê?" Eu gritei, agarrando minha mãe mais apertada no meu peito. "Por que você está me dizendo isso?" _

_"Edw-" a voz dela foi cortada com um som borbulhante proveniente de seu peito. Eu estava em pânico quando eu assisti seus olhos fecharem enquanto ela ofegava para respirar. Seu pijama de seda azul estava encharcado em seu próprio sangue e agora estava encharcando a minha roupa. __Eu senti-me desgraçado quando ela tossiu e eu percebi que ia ser muito difícil desfazer o que havia sido feito. _

_"Por que você fez isso?" __Eu gritei para ela. __Meu grito se transformou em um soluço quando eu a sacudi levemente em meus braços. __"Por quê?" Eu g__ritei novamente, pressionando minha testa na dela, esperando que ela fosse me dar alguma explicação de como tudo tinha ficado tão ruim. _

_"Família..." ela sussurrou com uma respiração irregular, "... é tudo. Lem..." Ela tossiu no meu ouvido e eu me afastei para olhar em seu rosto. Ela engasgou para respirar antes de continuar. __"Lembre-se de ajudar Esme com isso. Ela precisará de você. Não a magoe, Edward"._

_Ela olhou para mim e foi quando percebi que ela ia morrer. __Seus olhos estavam complacentes, quase como se ela soubesse de seu destino e tivesse se resignado a ele. __Ela queria conhecer o seu criador com a consciência tranqüila, mas limpando a sua consciência ela tinha conseqüentemente mudado minha vida para sempre. Como é que eu vou viver com o que ela tinha feito? _

_"Por quê? Por que você fez isso?" Eu implorei, precisando de respostas antes que fosse tarde demais. ___

_"Eu amo você meu doce menino. Seja mais do que aquilo que você se tornou." __Ela deu uma respiração irregular e seus olhos fecharam quando ela estremeceu de dor. _

_"Me desculpe." Eu solucei. Eu podia ouvir as sirenes que corriam pela estrada e então minha mãe deu seu último suspiro. Eu estava __muito chocado para fazer algo além de chorar enquanto eu segurava sua forma morta ao meu peito. _

_"Não se mexa!" __Eu fracamente ouvi alguém gritar da sala. __Eu enterrei meu rosto no cabelo da minha mãe e continuei a chorar enquanto o meu coração parecia que estava sendo arrancado do meu peito. _

_"Você está me ouvindo, rapaz?" _

_Eu me afastei dela e olhei para os três policiais com suas armas em punho e apontadas diretamente para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça e puxei minha mãe ainda mais no meu colo. _

_"Ela se foi" eu chorei para eles. _

_"Você tem uma arma?" _

_Eu balancei a cabeça e, em seguida, apontei para o pé da escada. "A arma está lá." __Um dos policias que tinha sua arma apontada para mim se moveu lentamente até onde eu tinha sinalizado. _

_Em segundos, eu estava sendo levado por três homens. Eles ergueram o corpo sem vida de minha mãe para longe de mim e então me puxaram para baixo das escadas até que eu estava no primeiro andar, com a cara contra a parede. _

_"Você é Edward Masen?" um dos policiais perguntou enquanto ele chutava meus pés distantes. Eu concordei, atordoado demais para entender o que estava acontecendo. "Você tem alguma coisa afiada com você? Agulhas?" __Balançando a cabeça em negação, me virei o suficiente para ver dois paramédicos se apressarem nas escadas para buscar a minha mãe. __Eu sabia que eles estavam muito atrasados. Senti as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto enquanto eu os assisti pairar sobre ela. __As mãos do policial correram pelos meus lados e pelo interior das minhas pernas antes que ele bateu no meu bolso e me disse para me virar. _

_"Há outro aqui!" um policial chamou quando ele saiu da cozinha. Fechei os olhos com força tentando não imaginar o que ele estava descrevendo. __"Homem, provavelmente uns quarenta anos. Um único tiro de revólver na cabeça." Ele relatou ao outro policial. __A dormência que eu estava sentindo logo se transformou em ódio à menção do meu pai. _

_"A culpa é toda dele!" Eu gritei. __"Isso nunca teria acontecido se não fosse por ele!" _

_"Por que isso, Edward?" o policial perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio. __"Ele empurrou seus limites? Fez você perder a paciência então você o matou? O que sua mãe fez para merecer o que aconteceu?" _

_"O que?" Suas palavras me sacudiram fora do meu desvario. "Ele a matou. Eu não fiz isso"._

_"Então como é que o seu pai acabou com uma bala na cabeça na cozinha e a arma está aqui?" ele __disse, empurrando-me duro na parede. __"Corta essa merda, garoto. Nós recebemos um relatório de seus vizinhos antes. O sangue dos seus pais está em suas mãos." Eu silenciosamente olhei para minhas mãos e vi que realmente o sangue da minha mãe estava em minhas mãos. __De repente me senti mal. Arremessando-me para a frente, eu esvaziei o conteúdo do meu estômago no chão de madeira aos pés do policial._

_Não sentindo nenhuma simpatia pelo que estava acontecendo, o policial agarrou meu braço e fechou o punho no meu pulso antes de me empurrar com força até que meu nariz estava pressionado contra a parede e meu outro braço foi levado para minhas costas. Com mais um clique, fui preso por algemas e fui levado para a porta da frente. _

_Quando passamos pela cozinha, dei uma olhada na poça carmesim reunida em torno de meu pai completamente estirado no chão. "Ele teve o que merecia" eu rosnei antes de ser empurrado para fora da porta da frente. _

Meus olhos se abriram e eu olhei para o relógio na minha cabeceira. Tomando uma respiração profunda, eu lancei-me em minhas costas e lutei contra as imagens do meu pesadelo. Não havia nenhum ponto em reavaliar essa noite. Eu tinha feito isso há anos chegando à mesma conclusão. Não havia nada que eu poderia ter feito para mudar o que aconteceu. Com um suspiro pesado, eu empurrei-me para fora da cama e me preparei para o dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bom dia, Edward" a recepcionista da frente cumprimentou quando eu entrei no escritório.

"Bom dia, Tia. Carlisle está aí?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso. Ela corou e olhou para o documento em sua mesa antes de compor-se o suficiente para responder à minha pergunta.

"Um... Acho que ele está no escritório de Heidi," ela sussurrou. Segurei o sorriso em seu desconforto evidente. Ou ela gostava de Carlisle, ou ela precisava seriamente de algumas habilidades sociais. Agradeci-a pela ajuda e me dirigi ao escritório de Heidi.

A porta estava entreaberta e eu estava prestes a bater quando as vozes aquecidas flutuaram para fora. Eu debati sobre ir embora e dar-lhes privacidade, mas eu tinha uma suspeita de que eles estavam discutindo sobre mim.

"Você tem que dizer a ele, Carlisle" Heidi bufou.

"O que eu devo dizer a ele? Você acha que eu devo trazer isso a tona sem qualquer prova?"

"Não, mas você precisa dizer alguma coisa para isso não cegá-lo mais tarde quando ele descobrir".

"Por que você se importa mesmo, Heidi?" Carlisle perguntou com sarcasmo na voz. Eu nunca tinha ouvido Carlisle falar com ninguém como ele estava falando com ela. Ele nunca levantava sua voz a menos que ele estivesse excitado sobre o que ele estivesse falando e, mesmo assim, ele sempre mantinha um ar de cortesia.

"Você sabe por que eu me importo, Carlisle." Carlisle soltou um longo suspiro e pensei novamente em sair, até que a secretária de Heidi passou por mim no corredor. Eu já tinha sido pego, então eu levantei minha mão para bater na porta quando ouvi uma última observação de Carlisle.

"Este é um assunto de família, Heidi. Seria melhor se você ficasse de fora e me deixasse decidir o que é melhor para o meu sobrinho." Eu tinha ouvido o suficiente, então eu bati levemente na porta. A forma perfeitamente dotada de Heidi apareceu rapidamente. Ela estava com um olhar surpreso de quem estava tentando esconder algo, mas ela me recebeu em seu escritório.

Eu tinha uma atração juvenil por Heidi quando eu atingi a puberdade. Ela começou como assistente pessoal do meu pai e lentamente trabalhou seu caminho até ser a diretora financeira. Ela era uma bela mulher em seus trinta e tantos anos, com um cabelo castanho que caía em ondas pelas suas costas. Seus olhos azuis sempre tiveram uma ponta de algo que chorava solidão, mas ela se jogava no trabalho e nunca reclamou de sua vida pessoal. Eu sabia que ela era recém-divorciada, mas eu nunca me meti em seus assuntos pessoais. Eu também sabia que, de todos os funcionários, ela foi a que teve mais dificuldades quando meu pai morreu.

"Edward" Carlisle saudou quando ele veio até mim e me deu um abraço apertado. "Justo o homem com quem eu queria falar." Ele pediu licença por nós saindo do escritório de Heidi e levou-me ao seu. Eu o segui para dentro enquanto ele deslizou fora de seu paletó e jogou-o no sofá. Ele sentou na beirada da mesa e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

"Você me deixou pra fazer seu trabalho sujo na noite passada" ele acusou. Estremeci um pouco, sem saber se eu queria ouvir sobre como Esme reagiu à minha ausência no jantar.

"Sinto muito, Carlisle," eu disse, não oferecendo outra desculpa. Acenando ele me ofereceu um assento.

"Eu sugiro que você venha para o jantar hoje à noite. Esme sente sua falta e ela ficou extremamente desapontada que você não apareceu ontem à noite. Você perdeu uma deliciosa carne assada" ele disse com uma piscadela. Eu ri quando eu percebi que eu estava perdoado.

"Eu estarei lá." Eu me levantei e fui até a porta. "Ei, o que você estava falando com Heidi quando estava no seu escritório?"

"Você ouviu aquilo, hein?"

Concordei e esperei que ele respondesse. Ele respirou fundo e soltou uma longa rajada de ar.

"Sem entrar em detalhes desnecessários, vamos apenas dizer que eu estava limpando a sujeira de seu pai. Nada que você precise se preocupar." Concordei e decidi deixar isso de lado. Uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido há muito tempo era que Carlisle sempre olhava para o meu interesse, e se ele não queria entrar em detalhes, eu confiava em seu julgamento. Às vezes era melhor não saber.

"Então, jantar, sete horas?" Carlisle esclareceu quando ele me acompanhou para fora de seu escritório.

"Eu estarei lá".

"Carlisle" um homem de cabelos escuros o cumprimentou quando saímos do seu escritório. Ele era enorme e parecia que tinha aumentado acima de sua essência. Houve uma batida forte de seu maxilar quando ele me olhou antes de voltar a sua atenção para Carlisle.

"Garrett, você está adiantado. Nosso compromisso não é para outra hora".

"Eu sei, mas eu esperava que eu pudesse vê-lo agora. Eu tenho um compromisso em conflito".

"É claro" Carlisle respondeu. Como se ele se lembrasse que eu estava ali, ele rapidamente nos apresentou.

"Edward, este é Garrett Hardcastle. Garrett, este é o meu sobrinho, Edward Masen. Garrett é um cliente da empresa há muitos anos" Carlisle esclareceu.

O cavalheiro estendeu a mão e apertou a minha. "É um prazer conhecê-lo" eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. Seu cumprimento foi apertado e ele olhou em meus olhos, fazendo-me sentir um pouco desconfortável com seu olhar examinador.

"Você é a imagem cuspida da sua mãe" ele disse com um sorriso que não chegou a atingir seus olhos.

"Você conheceu a minha mãe?" Eu perguntei. Sempre que alguém mencionava que conhecia minha mãe, eu sempre sentia uma pontada de saudade, em seguida o aguilhão da inquietação com o que eles podem ter ouvido falar de mim.

"Brevemente, mas vou sempre me lembrar de seus penetrantes olhos verdes e essa sombra incomum de cabelo vermelho. Ela era uma mulher bonita" ele disse quando soltou da minha mão. Assenti em acordo antes de Carlisle limpar a garganta e me lembrar que Esme estaria esperando às sete horas.

Eu fiz meu caminho para meu escritório e passei o resto do dia tentando esquecer o constante bombardeio de lembranças da minha mãe que parecia estar acontecendo ultimamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Olá, querido." Esme sorriu quando ela abriu a porta de sua casa e me deixou entrar. Ela tinha um avental envolvido em torno da sua cintura e me lembrou de uma dona de casa de 1950 em sua saia reta, camisa de renda branca e sapatos de salto alto. Como a minha mãe, ela se orgulhava de estar impecavelmente vestida em todos os momentos. Seu cabelo ruivo era alguns tons mais claros do que o meu, mas seria óbvio para qualquer um que éramos parentes. Ela puxou-me em seu abraço e beijou minha bochecha antes de me empurrar para que ela pudesse terminar o jantar.

Achei Carlisle na sala sentado em sua poltrona favorita. Seus pés estavam acima enquanto ele lia o Jornal Wall Street. Quando entrei ele me deu um sorriso fazendo sinal para eu tomar um assento. Cuidadosamente, ele dobrou o jornal e começou uma conversa sobre para onde o país foi dirigido e suas esperanças para uma melhoria da economia.

Após uma discussão fortemente opinativa sobre o capitalismo, Esme nos informou que o jantar estava na mesa. Eu assisti como o meu tio a beijou na bochecha antes de puxar a cadeira para ela. Ela sorriu para ele do outro lado da mesa depois que ele estava sentado e eu não pude evitar de desejar aquele tipo de devoção. Eu raramente tinha visto isso entre meus pais - eles eram extremamente leais um ao outro, no entanto, a afeição não era algo que era abundante na minha casa.

"Então, Edward. Como foi a viagem?" Esme perguntou enquanto ela serviu um prato de penne ao forno para cada um de nós. Eu odiava essas conversas com ela porque eu não queria entrar na verdadeira razão que eu continuava a dar minhas escapadas para cima e para baixo na costa da Califórnia. Originalmente, elas começaram para fins comerciais, mas rapidamente se transformaram em uma necessidade de preencher um vazio. Eu tinha feito várias ligações com mulheres solitárias em minhas viagens que encheram a minha própria necessidade de vazio por liberação sexual. Isso era definitivamente algo que eu não queria compartilhar com ela.

Eu me movi no meu lugar e percebi um sorriso de Carlisle com o canto do meu olho. Eu tinha mencionado a ele uma vez sobre o que minhas viagens implicavam depois que ele me incomodou incansavelmente sobre por que eu estava irredutível sobre pará-las quando não havia nenhuma necessidade para verificar os nossos investimentos. Ele tinha rido animadamente com a minha confissão, com um lembrete para ser discreto.

"Eu chequei um investimento em Morro Bay, depois passei algum tempo na praia." Eu menti. Ela entregou os nossos pratos e Carlisle e eu zunimos em antecipação.

Carlisle deu uma mordida grande e seus olhos fecharam com um pequeno gemido. "Perfeito, querida" ele disse. "Você sabe o quanto eu amo comida italiana e nada se compara ao seu penne".

Esme sorriu para o seu louvor, em seguida virou para mim para obter mais detalhes sobre a minha viagem. Após combater suas perguntas com respostas vagas, eu pensei que poderia ser melhor tomar a ofensiva e virar a conversa para algo que eu me sentia mais à vontade em discutir.

"Eu estou fazendo um investimento pessoal" eu disse a Carlisle.

"Sério? Que tipo?"

"É um pequeno e batalhador pub em Monterey. Tem potencial, mas eles o compraram em um momento difícil. Os turistas caíram fora e eles provavelmente esperarão um par de anos antes de verem um lucro. No entanto, não tenho dúvida de que eles conseguirão sobreviver".

"Boa localização?" Carlisle perguntou quando ele comeu outra garfada de macarrão.

"Local perfeito" eu forneci. "É no coração da cidade. Os proprietários já remodelaram, de modo que não há qualquer necessidade de uma reforma. Eles só precisam de algum lucro operacional para mantê-los à tona até que a economia volte a essa área".

"Você disse que é um pub?" ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "O quanto você refletiu sobre isso?" Olhei para o meu prato e contemplei o melhor caminho para dizer isso. Eu não tinha pensado muito sobre isso. Eu comecei a conversar com Emmett e imediatamente gostei do que vi. Eu queria ajudá-lo e não foi até depois que eu descobri sobre Bella, o que selou o acordo.

"Na verdade, foi uma decisão precipitada" eu disse, encontrando o olhar examinador de Carlisle. "Eu tenho um sentimento realmente muito bom sobre os proprietários".

"Bem, então... não sou eu quem vou dizer para você não seguir o seu instinto. Então, me fale sobre os proprietários." Esme e Carlisle ouviram atentamente enquanto eu falava de Emmett e sua boa índole. Pelo que eu tinha visto, ele era muito trabalhador e honesto. Para mim, honestidade era a qualidade mais importante em um parceiro de negócios. Eu sabia desde o momento em que eu o conheci que eu não iria me arrepender por ajudá-lo. Ele iria pagar cada centavo, mesmo se o negócio desse errado.

"Bem, esse sócio Emmett parece ser um cara decente. E sobre o seu parceiro? Ele é tão ético quanto Emmett?" Esme perguntou.

"Na verdade, o seu parceiro de negócios é uma mulher" eu disse, tentando não mostrar que eu era afetado pela simples menção dela. "O nome dela é Bella Swan e ela parece ser como Emmett. Honesta e definitivamente fala o que pensa." Um pequeno sorriso brincou em meus lábios quando me lembrei de sua honestidade e de seu temperamento explosivo. Olhei para o meu copo de vinho enquanto eu revivia a forma como o seu corpo ficava sob meu.

"É isso?" Esme perguntou, me trazendo de volta para o que estávamos discutindo. Eu balancei a cabeça e empurrei os pensamentos de seus seios em minhas mãos para fora da minha mente.

"Um... Sim, eu acho." Olhei para Carlisle e ele estava tentando segurar um sorriso, mas falhou miseravelmente. Ele sabia totalmente que eu tinha dormido com ela.

"Bem, isso é estranho" Esme começou, colocando o guardanapo sobre a mesa e inclinando-se para mim. "Você falou durante dez minutos sobre Emmett e quando perguntamos sobre seu parceiro de negócios, você nos dá uma sentença" ela observou. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram-se em sua testa e e ela me deu um olhar que dizia que ela sabia que eu não estava contando-lhe tudo. _Eu estava tão ferrado_. Esme poderia sempre me ler como um livro. Eu olhei para Carlisle e ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso, apreciando o meu desconforto em ser pego.

"Eu realmente não sei muito sobre ela." Eu menti. Eu não acho que Esme queria saber como ela cheirava ou como o pensamento de seus cabelos mogno contra a carne cremosa de seus seios me deixava duro. "Eu a conheci no sábado e nós não conversamos muito." Pelo menos essa era parcialmente a verdade.

"Hmm" ela cantarolou, olhando para mim como se estivesse procurando a resposta no meu comportamento. Me mexi desconfortavelmente no meu lugar e decidi colocar outra porção de penne na minha boca para evitar falar. Eu deveria ter sabido que ela não iria desistir tão facilmente.

"Ela era bonita?" ela perguntou sem rodeios. Eu segurei o gemido e forcei para baixo a comida sobre a qual eu tentei me esconder.

Dei de ombros, tentando ser improvisado em meus comentários. "Acho que sim" eu disse, escondendo apenas como fodidamente quente ela realmente era. Eu agarrei meu copo de vinho e tomei um longo gole.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward," Esme disse em um tom exasperado. "Você acha que eu não sei o que você faz quando vai em suas 'viagens de moto'?" ela disse fazendo aspas no ar. Eu engasguei com a minha bebida enquanto Carlisle começou a rir. Eu não poderia, na minha vida, imaginar como ela sabia. _A menos, claro, que Carlisle tenha dito a ela_. Olhei para ele enquanto eu limpava o vinho da minha camisa. Ele ergueu as mãos em falsa rendição e balançou a cabeça.

"Não fui eu" ele se defendeu com uma risada. Esme bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando trazer de volta a minha atenção para ela.

"Eu tento ficar de fora da sua vida pessoal e, honestamente, eu não quero saber os detalhes do que você faz quando você sai da cidade. No entanto, não precisa de um cientista de foguete para saber que você não namora aqui em Malibu, então, ou você é gay ou encontra companhia feminina quando você faz suas viagens pra fora da cidade".

Eu nunca percebi que os meus hábitos de encontro eram de conhecimento público da minha família, mas, obviamente, Esme era ainda mais perspicaz do que eu lhe dava crédito.

"Eu não sou gay" eu disse estupidamente, mas não negando suas outras acusações. Ela sorriu para mim, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça.

"Não importaria se você fosse, mas eu estou feliz em saber que um dia eu vou poder ser tia-avó de sobrinhos que parecerão com você." Revirei meus olhos, mas sorri. Tudo o que ela queria era uma criança, por isso não me surpreendia que ela fosse querer isso para mim também.

Depois do jantar, Esme embalou as sobras, alegando que Carlisle nunca iria comê-las de qualquer maneira e entregou-as para mim. Eu beijei sua testa e agradeci por ela cuidar tão bem de mim antes de Carlisle me acompanhar para fora.

"Obrigado por me salvar lá dentro" eu acusei. Ele riu baixinho antes de deixar-me saber que foi tudo culpa minha.

"Você foi muito transparente. Então, esta Bella é diferente das outras mulheres?"

Eu respondi sua pergunta um pouco rápido demais. "Não, ela é apenas alguém nova." Carlisle me deu um olhar incrédulo antes de oferecer a sua própria opinião.

"Bem, tome cuidado. As coisas ficam mais complicadas quando você começa a misturar negócios com prazer" ele alertou. Eu concordei antes de agradecê-lo pelo convite para jantar e empacotar os restos na minha sacola.

Eu definitivamente pisei sobre os limites de misturar trabalho e prazer e eu tinha toda a intenção de fazê-lo novamente.

**Estou morrendo de vontade de ouvir o que vocês acham deste capítulo. Alguma coisa disso surpreendeu você? ****Qual é a sua opinião sobre a mãe de Edward? Sobre a conversa de ****Carlisle e Heidi? Esme? ****Aperte esse botão e me dê alguns comentários, por favor. **

**Estive twittando como louca por uma nova fic que eu estou apaixonada. Chama-se "The Cocky and The Cougar" da ikss e pode ser encontrada na minha lista de favoritos, por isso, se você está procurando algo para ler, vá e dê uma olhada! **


	8. DEVIL'S ANGEL

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às maravilhosas que são minhas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu te amo docinho. Você****s fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda. **

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**C****apítulo 8 – DEVIL'S ANGEL**

_**Edward Masen**_

Eu andei para fora na varanda da minha casa com vista para o Oceano Pacífico. O sol estava lentamente definindo sobre a costa da Califórnia, vazando tons de laranja e de rosa através das nuvens. Havia uma brisa costeira e à distância você poderia ver o nevoeiro começando a aparecer. _Deve estar limpo até a hora que eu partir amanhã de manhã. _Sentei-me na cadeira da sala de estar bebendo minha cerveja enquanto contemplava a minha agenda para o dia seguinte.

Eu não a tinha visto há três semanas. Três longas, extremamente _difíceis_ semanas. Meu alforge* estava embalado com as poucas coisas que eu precisaria para as nove horas dirigindo. Se eu sacrificasse a beleza do percurso costeiro, eu poderia estar em Monterey em menos de cinco horas. Eu considerei mudar meu itinerário, mas eu não consegui me convencer a desistir da meditação que me era concedida quando eu apreciava a vista da água. Eu precisava de um tempo adicional para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e descobrir como eu iria lidar com a minha obsessão por Bella.

_* Alforge: mala usada pelos motoqueiros para levar a bagagem._

Eu pensei _nela_ incessantemente ao longo das últimas semanas. Tudo me lembrava ela - quando eu via as notícias, a garota do tempo tinha o mesmo tom de cabelo. Enquanto eu estava no supermercado, a caixa mordeu seus lábios como minha Linda fazia quando ela estava em uma profunda reflexão. Fiquei imaginando quem eu encontraria na volta. Ela seria a mulher espontânea e corajosa que ela foi naquela noite? Ou será que ela seria a garota tímida e insegura que eu avistei de relance? Ou, talvez ela fosse o gatinho mal-humorado que eu tinha visto no pub antes de ir embora.

Passei minha mão no meu rosto, frustrado que eu continuava me torturando com pensamentos sobre ela. Esta foi a forma como tinha sido para mim nestas últimas três semanas. Ela tinha me afetado tanto que eu optei por mudar a minha corrida de moto mensal. Eu estava pulando todas as minhas paradas habituais, o que deixaria algumas mulheres com raiva quando eu decidisse aparecer novamente. Mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora, eu precisava possuir a minha Linda em todos os sentidos e então talvez eu pudesse ter alguma paz de espírito. Eu tinha quase certeza de que uma vez que eu a tivesse novamente, a novidade de um brinquedo novo brilhante iria embora e eu poderia voltar ao que eu fazia melhor.

Nada de compromissos. Nada de amarras. Apenas prazer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que o vento bateu no meu rosto, eu tive essa imensa sensação de liberdade e eu não podia evitar de me sentir entusiasmado por isso. Eu dirigi até a costa lembrando diferentes paradas que eu tinha feito nas inúmeras vezes que eu tinha tomado esse caminho. Era quase como se eu estivesse em uma espécie de peregrinação. Uma que trouxe à minha mente os muitos sabores diferentes de mulheres que eu tive a oportunidade de provar. Cada uma com algo diferente. Elas podiam ter a aparência, mas então seria completamente insensato. Ou, elas eram muito inocentes, muito experientes, muito sarcásticas, doces demais, ou muito falsas. Nenhuma delas realizava tudo o que eu estaria procurando em uma mulher, se eu estivesse procurando. Então, ao invés disso, eu levei o que eu podia de cada uma delas. Exceto Bella. Alguma coisa estava incomodando-me, me dizendo que ela era diferente. No entanto, eu não tinha certeza se eu estava disposto a olhar profundamente o suficiente para descobrir.

Enquanto eu dirigia através de Pismo, lembrei-me da filha do velho pastor Batista. Eu sorri para mim mesmo quando revivi meu tempo com ela. Ela era quase uma inocente que quis dar um passeio no lado selvagem, de modo que ela se aproximou de mim em um bar de boliche em seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Ela era uma coisinha doce, daí seu apelido, Pequeno Anjo. Ela tinha os lábios tão delicados e suaves como uma pétala de rosa, mas com gosto de cerejas. Era um contraste agradável que ficou gravado em minha memória. No entanto, eu não poderia, pela minha vida, lembrar-me da cor dos seus olhos. Eu tinha feito várias paradas enquanto ela ainda estava sob o domínio do papai, mas ela partiu para a faculdade há dois anos, por isso eu também me movi.

A próxima parada no meu caminho para a cura sexual geralmente me levava a San Luis Obispo com a dona de casa mais desbocada. Ela me lembrava cada vez que eu parava porque eu não era casado. Eu tive um sentimento de que seu marido estava dando no escritório, porque essa garota era sexualmente depravada. Depois que eu tinha passado pelas suas constantes reclamações e lamentações sobre seu desgraçado marido, eu realmente gostava dela. Ela era uma daquelas esposas troféu que tinha um cabelo perfeitamente estiloso e um bronzeado de praia. Suas mamas ficavam sempre para cima, mesmo quando ela estava sob suas costas. No entanto, o meu recurso favorito dela eram suas longas unhas pintadas. Ela poderia deixar vergões nas minhas costas por dias, uma lembrança constante da nossa noite juntos.

Morro Bay normalmente era uma surpresa completa. No ano passado, eu andava pela cidade e havia uma mulher na beira da estrada, chutando o pneu do seu Corvette. Ela estava furiosa e era óbvio que ela não gostava de ser impotente e dependente de ninguém. Quando eu estacionei para oferecer-lhe uma mão, ela bateu o porta-malas do seu carro para que eu pudesse pegar o macaco. Notei um saco preto que parecia que poderia ser ele, mas quando despejei o conteúdo para fora na parte traseira do carro dela, ela tentou agarrá-lo para fora das minhas mãos. Caíram para fora cordas, algemas, uma venda de olhos vermelha e o que parecia ser uma barra espaçadora. Ela ficou parada ali por alguns minutos até que eu percebi o que ela era. _Uma Dominatrix_. Um sorriso formou em meus lábios quando eu peguei as cordas e me virei para vê-la mordendo o lábio.

"Então, onde está o corpo, Mestra?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso sexy. Ela tirou as cordas da minha mão e agarrou a frente da minha jaqueta. Ela passou de uma donzela em perigo para alguém completamente no controle em segundos. Eu estava tão fascinado por sua natureza forte que eu não vi o ataque antes que acontecesse. Em um movimento rápido, eu me vi de joelhos na frente dela.

Os lábios dela estavam no meu ouvido e ela rosnou ferozmente, "Você não ganhou o direito de me chamar de Mestra".

Sorri com a lembrança daquela noite. Havia algo de completamente libertador em dar todo o controle. Ela me ensinou algumas coisas, mas eu percebi imediatamente que eu preferia ser o único a dar as ordens. Minhas visitas a ela não eram tão freqüentes quanto às outras na minha rota, mas quando eu precisava deixar ir e dar as decisões à outra pessoa, eu fazia o meu caminho para ela.

Oh, havia outras, claro. A ruiva que gostava de rolar o jogo em Cambria, ou a secretária que gostava de jogar duro-para-chegar em Marin, e quem poderia esquecer as trigêmeas? No entanto, quanto mais eu pensava sobre estas mulheres, mais eu ansiava por algo estável e permanente. Algo como o que Carlisle e Esme tinham.

Eu estacionei na entrada da garagem de Bella, cortando o motor tão rapidamente quanto eu podia. Tomei uma respiração estremecendo, juntando um pouco de coragem. _Por que eu estou tão nervoso? Este é o momento pelo qual tenho esperado por três semanas._ Subi as escadas e bati na porta, sem saber o que esperar quando ela atendesse. A última vez que eu a vi, ela tinha acabado de me dar o fora... Bem, depois que sua língua estava na minha garganta. Quem sabia que tipo de recepção eu teria.

A porta se abriu e lá estava ela com um pequeno roupão de seda, uma toalha na mão e seu cabelo escorrendo na frente do seu peito. O mesmo sentimento de possessividade lavou em cima de mim como quando o bartender falou sobre ela como se ela fosse um objeto digno de sua atenção. _Ela é minha_. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu pisei rapidamente pela porta, a poucos centímetros dela.

Ela inclinou-se para trás tentando colocar distância entre nós e um olhar passou por sobre o rosto dela e era uma mistura entre desejo e fúria. Mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar, a mão dela serpenteou e me bateu duro na boca. Eu recuei com a surpresa do ataque.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Eu quero você fora da minha casa, agora!" ela gritou para mim enquanto sua mão subiu novamente para outro assalto. Eu estava pronto dessa vez e agarrei o braço dela enquanto sua outra mão surgiu despercebida e me deu um tapa no outro lado da cabeça. Um rosnado cresceu em meu peito quando eu peguei a outra mão que fez contato e rapidamente empurrei-a contra a parede, seus braços presos acima de sua cabeça. Meu corpo duramente pressionado para baixo contra o dela.

"Saia de cima de mim, porra!" Ela lutava para ter suas mãos livres, mas eu a segurei firme. O gatinho mal-humorado estava em pleno vigor e senti-me endurecer com o jogo que estava prestes a acontecer. Sua luta era apenas meio-amável, mas suas palavras cortavam diretamente até o osso. "Eu lhe disse que você perdeu qualquer privilégio de chegar à minha casa novamente. Você foi embora sem deixar um bilhete e então você entra rapidamente em meu pub com a sua bunda arrogante e espera que eu esqueça o que você fez? O que você esperava fazer? Voltar aqui e pegar o que você quer?"

"Se é isso que eu tenho que fazer." Meus lábios colidiram com os dela e eu ouvi um gemido alto vindo dela enquanto ela estava ali debaixo de mim, imóvel. Eu continuei a pressionar sobre seus lábios. Liberando uma mão, eu trouxe os meus dedos para o seu queixo, pressionando-o para baixo para fazê-la abri-lo para mim. Eu senti sua resistência ficar mais fraca, então corri minha língua ao longo de seus lábios. A mão que eu tinha soltado serpenteava em meu cabelo enquanto ela abriu a boca e devorou minha língua. Eu liberei sua outra mão e envolvi ambos meus braços em torno de sua cintura. Sua mão livre agarrou minha camisa, me puxando para mais perto dela enquanto ela se atirou em meu beijo.

Eu poderia dizer o momento em que ela percebeu o que ela estava fazendo. Ela pegou um punhado do meu cabelo e puxou-me para longe dela. A luxúria em seus olhos era palpável, mesmo quando ela tentou empurrar-me para longe. "Eu disse para você dar o fora da minha casa!" ela gritou, tentando se afastar de mim.

_AHHHH, __o jogo começou!_

Eu quase pensei que a Bella submissa ia ficar por aqui, mas eu tive que admitir que isto seria muito mais divertido. Se este era o jogo que ela queria jogar eu jogaria com ela, mas eu era o mestre. Agarrei-a pelo roupão e empurrei suas costas contra a parede.

"Eu não vou sair, Linda," eu disse em um tom ameaçador. "Você é minha e eu acho que você está gostando desse jogo duro-para-chegar." Eu varri minha mão sobre sua barriga enquanto ia para os laços de seu roupão, ganhando um estremecimento dela quando eu os desfiz, expondo uma tira de sua pele entre seus seios. Eu olhei nos olhos dela e falei claramente cada palavra para que ela pudesse entender as regras para este pequeno jogo que queria jogar.

"Só existe uma regra... Rendição. Renda-se a mim como você sabe que você quer." Seus olhos fecharam e ela parou de lutar contra mim, sua respiração pesada retumbando através do corredor. Debrucei-me mais sobre ela e deixei minha boca encontrar seu ouvido. "Isso é algo que ambos desejamos." Ela estremeceu embaixo de mim e então eu senti o menor dos acenos, aceitando a minha regra.

Agarrei um punhado de seus cabelos úmidos e trouxe seus lábios rudemente para os meus. Ela respondeu ansiosamente ao beijo, tomando meu lábio inferior em sua boca. Minha mente estava em piloto automático com todas as coisas que eu queria fazer com ela. Ela mordiscou meus lábios por um momento antes de morder com força. Eu me afastei, minha mão indo até os meus lábios para sentir que ela tinha tirado sangue. Um sorriso diabólico brincava em seu rosto. _Ela queria isso bruto_! Uma onda de entusiasmo e desejo pulsava em minhas veias, fazendo-o tanto que eu não senti a dor latejante através dos meus lábios. Eu rudemente afastei seu roupão, expondo-a para mim, então gemi interiormente no contraste de seus mamilos contra sua pele. Meu pau se contorceu na expectativa do que estava por vir. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu estendi a mão e acariciei ambos os mamilos com as costas de meus dedos. Eles eram ásperos ao meu toque, antes de eu surpreendê-la e beliscá-los forte. Ela engasgou um gemido enquanto suas mãos foram imediatamente para cobrir as minhas. Eu vi suas emoções conflitantes enquanto ela lutava com o que ela queria que eu parasse ou fizesse novamente.

"Você tirou sangue, Princesa" Eu disse, lambendo a ferida no meu lábio. "Um pequeno beliscão é justo como retorno e não é realmente uma punição em tudo. Não me morda novamente ou você não vai gostar das conseqüências." Eu empurrei o roupão para fora de seus ombros, deixando-a completamente nua para mim.

"Tire minha jaqueta e camisa e certifique-se que eu aprecie isso." Eu sussurrei perigosamente. Ela balançou a cabeça e levantou as mãos para a minha jaqueta, empurrando-a rapidamente para o chão. Suas mãos moveram para a barra da minha camisa, deslizando-a para cima até que seus dedos roçaram sobre meus mamilos. Eu não achava que era possível eu ficar mais duro, mas ela me provou o contrário com um toque. Ela mergulhou a cabeça e começou a lamber minha barriga, do meu umbigo até meus mamilos, onde ela levou-o na boca. Eu fiquei tenso involuntariamente e dei-lhe um olhar de advertência.

"Não me morda, Linda." Eu adverti com um rosnado. Ela sorriu sedutoramente e trouxe-o de volta em sua boca, mas não desobedeceu. Ela puxou minha camisa em um movimento rápido, em seguida, voltou a lamber todo o caminho até o meu pescoço.

Eu coloquei as duas mãos em seus ombros e empurrei-a lentamente até os joelhos. Ela lambeu os lábios em antecipação à ordem que eu daria. Eu abaixei e desabotoei meu jeans, espalhando a aba largamente uma vez que a única maneira de tirá-lo era tirando as botas de couro e isso ia demorar muito tempo. Meu pau grosso saltou para frente a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto. Peguei-o apreensivo e acariciei-o lentamente.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso arrogante no rosto. "Comando, Edward? Legal." Seus olhos se arrastaram de volta para baixo do meu corpo se fixando no meu pau latejante sendo acariciado pela minha mão.

"Bella, você se lembra da regra sobre morder?" Eu perguntei, não querendo abandonar o controle para ela caso ela quisesse uma vingança. Ela me deu um olhar que disse que ela estava mortificada com a idéia, assim meus nervos acalmaram. Ainda me acariciando, me mudei para mais perto dela, dando-lhe permissão para assumir o comando. Ela agarrou-me forte e começou a guiar os dedos em cima de mim rapidamente. Eu sufoquei o desejo de empurrar em sua mão quando ela me puxou mais perto de sua boca, ficando em posição de tomar-me para dentro. Eu assistia com admiração quando sua língua lambeu da base até a ponta e de volta, me provocando lentamente. Sua provocação aumentou quando ela evitou levar-me completamente, mas sugou e mordiscou a ponta. Minha cabeça rolou para trás e eu rosnei para ela.

"Coloque-me em sua boca agora, Bella." Eu falei entre os dentes. Ela concordou, deslizando sua boca quente para baixo tanto quanto poderia. Ela sussurrava e eu quase me perdi bem ali. Sua mão bombeava para cima e para baixo com o ritmo que sua boca estava se pondo. _A sensação era tão malditamente boa_! Eu enrolei uma mão no cabelo dela e guiei-a com meus movimentos. Meus quadris tinham vontade própria enquanto balançavam para frente e para trás em sua boca. Sua língua girava em torno da minha cabeça cada vez que ela se afastava, aumentando a sensação que estava pulsando através do meu corpo. Houve uma mudança em seus movimentos e olhei para baixo para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e, lentamente, passou os dentes ao longo do meu pau. A reação ao que ela estava fazendo e a incerteza de saber se ela iria ou não morder-me, quase me fez gozar ali mesmo. Afastei-o da boca dela rapidamente e arrastei-a para trás até que ela estava pressionada totalmente contra o meu corpo, meu pau empurrado contra a sua carne nua.

Ela tinha um olhar ligeiramente vidrado nos olhos. _Ela estava quase indo tão longe como eu estava._ Eu beijei-a forte e em seguida trilhei um caminho pelo seu pescoço, suas mãos se movendo para tocar meu pau latejante. Eu senti um forte desejo de reclamá-la de alguma forma. As marcas que eu tinha deixado nela semanas atrás tinham desaparecido e eu precisava marcá-la como minha mais uma vez.

Tomei a carne macia atrás da sua orelha na minha boca e chupei fortemente. Ela levou um momento para perceber que eu estava marcando-a como minha. Ela puxou para trás e balançou a cabeça.

"Não" ela disse, aquela simples palavra que fez o meu sangue ferver. Agarrei-a forte e trouxe seu pescoço de volta à minha boca.

"Você não pode me dizer não, Princesa" eu disse antes de atacar seu pescoço novamente. Daquela vez eu tive uma melhor aderência e chupei mais forte. Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado e tentou empurrar-me para longe. Segurei firme a sua cintura até que ela cedeu e enterrou seu rosto no meu ombro.

Foi quando eu senti uma dor disparar através de meu braço e pescoço.

"Puta merda!" Eu uivei, empurrando-a para longe de mim. Cheguei até meu ombro e senti o sangue quente e pegajoso outra vez. Olhei para ela.

"Você fodidamente me mordeu outra vez!" Eu disse, um tanto surpreso que ela seria tão brutal. O que seria um impedimento para qualquer um ajustou mais meu sangue, em chamas com luxúria, com suas preliminares imprudentes. Agarrei-a rudemente pelo braço e arrastei-a para a mesa da cozinha, atirando as cadeiras fora do meu caminho na minha pressa.

"Você estragou tudo, Princesa. O que teria sido eu trazendo você ao orgasmo após orgasmo agora terá que esperar." Eu rosnei para ela, ainda sentindo o pulsar no meu ombro e um latejar crescente no meu pau. Seus olhos vidrados com luxúria e se eu pretendia seguir meu plano, eu sabia que não podia deixá-la ter vantagens. Eu virei-a de volta para que suas costas estivessem pressionadas firmemente em meu peito, minha dureza pressionando em suas costas. Eu guiei-a para a frente, então sua coxas bateram na ponta da mesa, em seguida, baixei-a mais na mesa. Seus seios amassaram na madeira fria e dura e ela começou a sentar-se, mas eu empurrei-a de volta para baixo, colocando a mão em seu pescoço e ombros para mantê-la lá.

Seu cabelo derramou sobre a mesa e sobre a minha mão e eu não podia evitar de corrê-los entre meus dedos quando eu percebi que ela não iria se mover. Eu trouxe o meu braço para trás e dei uma palmada exatamente na parte mais cheia de carne da sua bunda. Ela soltou um grito e tentou se sentar. Pressionei-a para baixo novamente e levei minha mão com força para o mesmo lugar que eu tinha batido antes. Naquele momento, eu ouvi um gemido sexy com o contato. Eu apreciei vendo sua pele pálida queimando vermelha, então eu trouxe a minha mão mais uma vez à sua bunda com uma batida picante.

"Ow. Imbecil!" Ela rosnou para mim. Eu esfregava suavemente sobre sua carne avermelhada e sorri para outra maneira que eu tinha marcado-a como minha.

"Eu não acho que o seu castigo acabou" eu disse enquanto me aproximei dela, pressionando minha ereção em sua bunda e sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Você foi uma menina muito desobediente".

Debrucei-me de volta, mantendo uma mão no ombro dela para mantê-la para baixo enquanto minha outra mão pegou meu pau, acariciando-o metodicamente, ocasionalmente esfregando-o entre suas bochechas...

"Você alguma vez já teve isto na bunda, Linda?" Eu perguntei. Ela choramingou debaixo de mim e balançou a cabeça negativamente. _Maldição, então isto está fora de questão para hoje à noite_. Eu estava tão duro que eu não acho que teria muito controle para fazer com que sua primeira experiência fosse agradável, mas isso não significava que eu não poderia brincar com ela um pouco.

"Você não teve?" Eu perguntei. Eu espalhei suas bochechas e sondei-a com a ponta da minha ereção, mantendo o meu ritmo constante acariciando. Ela gemia e sua mão deslizou lentamente para fora da mesa, indo em direção a sua boceta. Eu agarrei-a rapidamente e puxei-a para suas costas.

"Se você receber qualquer prazer, este será pela minha mão. Você entendeu?"

"Por favor, Edward," ela gemeu num sussurro de respiração. Sua súplica quase me fez perder a minha determinação. Eu queria nada mais do que fazê-la sentir o prazer que eu tinha planejado para ela. Eu levei ambos os seus quadris em minhas mãos e puxei-a ligeiramente para cima, chutando seus pés em uma posição mais aberta. Passei minha mão pelas suas costas até sua bunda ligeiramente avermelhada e na parte de trás de suas coxas. Eu deslizei até que eu caí de joelhos. Eu tinha uma visão clara da sua boceta brilhante e eu lambi os meus lábios em antecipação. Havia um brilho de umidade na parte interna da sua coxa e não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhoso de que ela estava extremamente excitada.

Estendi a mão e acariciei delicadamente seu sexo enquanto ela soltava um grito de desejo.

"Edward! Eu tenho esperado por muito tempo para que você me toque novamente" ela choramingou. Eu sabia que ela estava finalmente pronta para desfrutar o que eu tinha para oferecer quando ela abaixou sua guarda e admitiu o que eu vinha sentindo desde que eu a deixei. Eu puxei suas pernas mais afastadas e mergulhei minha cabeça entre elas, saboreando a doçura que estava escorrendo livremente dela. Seus gritos ficaram mais altos e mais intensos enquanto eu continuei a lamber seus sucos. Eu inseri um dedo e foi o suficiente para mandá-la voar. Ela soltou um grito intenso quando o seu corpo enrijeceu e seu orgasmo balançou através dela.

Tão logo ela teve seu estremecimento retardado, voltei para os meus pés. Em segundos eu tinha retirado a camisinha do meu bolso e colocado-a. Eu capturei seus quadris com força em minhas mãos e trouxe-os para perto de mim. Quando a cabeça do meu pau entrou em contato com a sua boceta escorregadia, eu não consegui mais segurar e empurrei para dentro dela, gemendo ao sentir seu aperto embrulhando tão seguramente em torno de mim. Ela engasgou com a intrusão repentina, então em seguida soltou o seu próprio gemido de prazer por ser tão completamente preenchida.

_Es__sa vai ser a foda mais curta da minha vida._ Eu cerrei os dentes juntos tentando segurar uma carga de sopro diretamente nela. Retirando todo o caminho, eu deslizei de novo facilmente. O atrito era inimaginável, mesmo com a forma como ela estava molhada, ela ainda estava agarrando-me duramente. Eu mantive o ritmo de ir puxando todo o caminho e deslizando de volta até que eu a senti chegando mais perto de seu segundo orgasmo.

Enrolei seus cabelos em volta da minha mão e puxei-a ligeiramente para cima, dobrando-a para atingir um ponto mais profundo dentro dela. Sua respiração era ofegante vindo em arfadas curtas e seria apenas uma questão de segundos antes de ela estar voando novamente. Eu desembrulhei minha mão de seus cabelos e puxei o corpo dela até que estivesse nivelado com o meu, continuando a pressão dentro dela. Eu enlacei minhas mãos em volta dela até que encontrei o broto inchado entre suas pernas. Eu esfreguei círculos firmes enquanto com minha outra mão fechou em um mamilo endurecido, beliscando apenas o suficiente para causar prazer sem dor. Suas paredes apertaram em torno de mim e ouvi um gemido baixo quando ela começou a chegar ao seu ápice. Bombeando dentro dela mais algumas vezes eu deixei cair todas as minhas defesas e encontrei a minha própria libertação. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e apertei meus braços em volta dela, apertando-a para mim e nós dois chegamos ao clímax juntos.

Quando a onda de prazer cessou, eu delicadamente retirei-me dela e puxei-a para a sala onde tirei a camisinha, jogando-a em uma pequena lixeira na entrada e, em seguida, desabei no sofá. Ela caiu em cima de mim em uma pilha esgotada. Seus lábios doces beijaram levemente acima do meu peito, até que chegaram ao local onde a pequena vampira tinha extraído o sangue. Ela beijou-o suavemente e sussurrou seu pedido de desculpas antes de continuar seu caminho até meu pescoço. Eu envolvi-a em meus braços, esfregando suas costas nuas com uma mão e acariciando seus cabelos com a outra. Ela riu e seus profundos olhos castanhos me olharam com um sorriso malicioso.

"Da próxima vez, eu vou vestir o couro." Ela puxou os botões da minha calça jeans antes de cair em outro ataque de risos.

"Você pode se essa for a única coisa que você tiver." Eu sorri para ela e continuei acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela se aconchegou mais no meu peito e suspirou. _A doce __e inocente Bella voltou._ Poucos minutos depois, eu podia ouvir sua própria respiração, indicando que ela tinha adormecido.

Essa mulher me surpreendeu. _Eu já encontrei a mulher perfeita?_ Até agora, ela tinha todas as características que eu procurava, mas nunca encontrei. Foi por isso que tinha havido tantas conquistas. Nem sequer uma mulher tinha todas as minhas exigências. _Até agora? _Olhei para a bela adormecida em meus braços, refletindo sobre o presente que me tinha sido dado e o que eu ia fazer com ele.

Ela poderia ser uma sereia, uma megera, uma masoquista, uma cadela e extremamente sexy, tudo em uma noite. Eu tracei o meu dedo no seu queixo e sobre seus lábios entreabertos. Mas então ela poderia ser um lindo anjo, uma alma compassiva, inocente e uma namorada.

Eu tive uma vontade súbita de fugir. _Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso lhe dar nada em troca. Ela merece muito mais. _Eu gentilmente movi-a para fora para que ela estivesse deitada no sofá. Agarrando o cobertor para fora do encosto, eu cobri-a com ele enquanto eu gentilmente me afastei facilitando para não acordá-la. Uma vez que eu estava fora, joguei minha camisa, peguei minha jaqueta e dirigi-me para a porta.

Olhando para trás mais uma vez, eu estava determinado de que não seria a última vez que eu a veria. Eu fui para a minha moto e varri minhas mãos em meus cabelos. _O que eu estou fazendo?_ Eu não podia deixá-la novamente sem alguma coisa. Peguei minha carteira, encontrei um cartão de visita e rapidamente escrevi o número do meu telefone celular na parte de trás. Eu tinha deixado apenas o meu número de telefone do escritório com Emmett, então eu esperava que ela o tomasse como uma espécie de oferenda. Eu calmamente abri a porta e coloquei o cartão sobre a mesa apenas no interior, então deslizei fechando-a atrás de mim.

Olhei para a casa mais uma vez antes de retroceder ligando a minha moto.

"Até a próxima, minha Linda".

E com isso, eu tinha ido embora de novo.

**Então****... como vocês viram, este é o lugar onde nós pegamos a partir da one-shot original. Houve algumas mudanças porque a minha escrita mudou muito desde que comecei a escrever, mas eu tentei manter o máximo que pude. ****Na época que eu escrevi isso (mais de um ano atrás) eu não tinha idéia do que implicava o passado de Edward, portanto, algumas mudanças foram inevitáveis. Bella cedeu muito facilmente? Sim, ela provavelmente cedeu, mas mesmo que ela estivesse chateada com ele, ela não podia negar a atração que sentia, que a separa do acordo que tinha com Jake. Jake não deixava seu corpo e sangue fervendo, ele era confortável.**

**Review****s por favor! Elas me fazem sorrir.**


	9. MADAME NADALI

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às maravilhosas que são minhas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu te amo docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda. **

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 9 – MADAME NADALI**

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu acordei no segundo que ouvi sua motocicleta arrancando na minha garagem. Eu estava acima do meu sofá e em uma emoção, voei para a porta enquanto a raiva corria em minhas veias. _Como ele poderia simplesmente me deixar de novo?_ Puxei a porta da frente aberta enquanto puxei o meu roupão em meu peito. Correndo para fora na varanda eu vi quando ele desceu a minha rua. Rangi os dentes, bati o pé como uma criança de 5 anos de idade enquanto ele passou pelo cruzamento sem parar.

"Maldito idiota!" Eu gritei. Fechando os meus punhos, eu pisei de volta para a casa, batendo a porta na minha trilha. Uma pequena fotografia dos meus pais caiu em cima da mesa ao lado da porta e eu fui imediatamente arrumá-la. Foi quando percebi o pequeno cartão de negócios. Apanhei-o e olhei para a letra elegante atrás.

_Ele me deixou seu número de telefone celular. _

_O que diabos eu deveria fazer com isto? _

Eu joguei-o de volta na mesa e caminhei até a sala de jantar. Estava um desastre. Cadeiras estavam espalhadas pelo chão e eu podia sentir o distinto aroma de sexo. Eu gemi quando eu comecei a arrumar as cadeiras.

_Ele voltou_, foi tudo que eu pensei quando primeiramente ele apareceu em minha casa. Então me lembrei que ele era um idiota arrogante e só queria uma traquinagem aleatória. No entanto, rapidamente percebi que eu não me importava. Ele poderia ter-me de seis maneiras no domingo.

Eu nunca tinha lidado com alguém como ele. Jake sempre foi respeitoso em nossos encontros. Se eu fosse honesta, eu diria que eles eram de baunilha na melhor das hipóteses. Tínhamos caído em um sexo bêbedo em direção ao fim do nosso arranjo e isso parecia tornar as coisas um pouco mais interessantes, mas nada nem remotamente parecido com o que acabei de experimentar. O dominante, a tendência de homem das cavernas fez algo para as minhas partes femininas que eu não podia negar.

_Eu o queria, muito. _

Eu me deixei cair no meu sofá e imediatamente lamentei a ação. Minhas bochechas doeram enquanto eu me desloquei para encontrar uma posição confortável. Isso foi outra coisa que eu nunca pensei que eu iria apreciar - a dor da sua mão batendo em minha bunda só aumentou a minha necessidade por ele. A leve dor misturada com o prazer me fez implorar por mais. O pequeno arrogante de merda sabia disso, também.

_Mas depois ele me deixou... outra vez_. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Era quase como se este fosse o seu método de operação. Ele fazia isso com outras mulheres ou era só comigo? Quando eu comecei a fazer perguntas, não consegui mais parar. Ele voltaria? Eu queria que ele voltasse? Quanto tempo ele estaria na cidade? Será que ele levou o contrato para Emmett?

Quando a última pergunta surgiu na minha cabeça, eu pulei fora do sofá e corri para o meu quarto, puxando meu telefone do meu bolso do jeans. Eu rapidamente atingi a discagem rápida e esperei Emmett atender. Foi direto para sua caixa postal. Olhei para o relógio e era cedo - o bar ainda estaria aberto por algumas horas. Eu pulei no chuveiro e me lavei rapidamente, depois corri de volta para o meu quarto, toda molhada. Eu vesti a minha roupa sem me secar e logo me arrependi quando eu lutei para puxar minha calcinha de meus pés.

Fiz careta quando eu vi o grande chupão que enfeitava meu pescoço, de novo. Rosnando com sua lembrança eu decidi não jogar o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, mas deixá-lo solto. Remexendo no meu armário, achei o lenço que eu tinha usado a primeira vez que ele deixou vestígios de onde ele tinha estado no meu corpo. Rapidamente eu o amarrei em volta do meu pescoço e mexi com o nó até que eu estava convencida de que ninguém iria notar, então eu estava no meu caminho para o pub.

_E se ele estiver lá?_ Eu rosnei. Talvez eu não tivesse pensado nisso completamente. Então eu percebi que eu estava esperando que ele estivesse lá, assim eu poderia deixá-lo ter. Entrei no estacionamento e me mexi para fora do carro. Quando cheguei à porta do pub olhei para baixo em mim mesma para me certificar de que não estava uma completa bagunça antes de abrir a porta. Meus olhos foram direto para o bar e quando eu não o vi, eles escanearam a sala lotada. Eu lentamente entrei, cautelosamente procurando o tufo de cabelos bronze, mas depois de vários minutos, a decepção definiu-se.

"Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Emmett perguntou quando ele me viu. "É o seu dia de folga." Fui até o bar e me sentei em um banco de bar vazio.

"Eu pensei que ia terminar alguma papelada começada" eu menti. Emmett me deu um olhar curioso antes de balançar a cabeça e empurrar um litro de Fuller na minha frente.

"Você precisa parar de trabalhar tanto. Não importa quantas vezes você reorganizar os números, eles ainda vão estar no vermelho."

Peguei o copo e bebi a cerveja amarga quando eu peguei os meus pensamentos. "Falando de estar no vermelho, o Sr. Masen trouxe a papelada?

"Como você sabe que ele estava na cidade?" ele perguntou. Eu reconheci o meu deslize logo que a questão estava fora da minha boca.

"Bem... hum... ele disse que estaria de volta em algumas semanas e... bem... já fazem 3 semanas." Terminei de modo não convincente. Emmett riu quando ele se virou e caminhou de volta para a caixa registradora. Ele levantou-se e puxou uma pasta de arquivo em papel pardo.

"Coincidentemente, ele estava aqui". Emmett deixou a pasta cair subitamente na minha frente e eu agarrei-a rapidamente. "Ele estava aqui há não mais que dez minutos atrás. Parecia um pouco distraído e nem sequer ficou para conversar quando eu me ofereci para lhe comprar uma cerveja. Ele disse algo sobre um compromisso prévio." Emmett disse com um encolher de ombros. Olhei para Emmett quando eu puxei os papéis fora.

"Você ainda não olhou isso?"

"Nope. Eu estava batendo quando ele entrou assim que eu deixei-os de lado."

"Vou levá-los ao escritório e dar uma olhada, onde é silencioso." Emmett balançou a cabeça, mas depois me deu um olhar severo.

"Eu quis dizer isso quando eu te disse que você trabalha muito. Se eu te pegar nos livros eu estarei te tirando do cargo" ele disse com uma risada. Eu balancei a minha cabeça concordando, em seguida me arrastei para o escritório.

Eu não sabia o que eu pensava que iria encontrar, mas o contrato não era o que eu estava esperando. Era muito formal e legal, o que parecia ser uma contradição enorme para o homem que eu tive na minha cama... bem, e sobre a mesa de jantar. O cabeçalho era de um Jasper J. Whitlock, advogado. Olhei para os termos e não consegui encontrar nada dissimulado no texto, mas também percebi que não era uma especialista em direito empresarial, mesmo que eu tivesse estudado um pouco disso na faculdade.

Suspirei e deixei cair os papéis sobre minha mesa. Uma parte de mim estava preocupada que talvez ele estivesse fora para nos tomar tudo, já que era a imagem que eu tinha da parte privada da nossa relação. Por que seria diferente com o relacionamento de negócios? No entanto, um sentimento irritante me disse que ele era legítimo em seus negócios, mesmo se ele estivesse se enroscando comigo emocionalmente. Eu estava pensando em pesquisar sobre sua empresa esta semana para ver se havia alguma porta traseira em suas práticas de negócio que deveríamos estar atentos antes de assinar um contrato.

Abri o computador e tomei um longo gole do meu copo. Minha mente começou a vagar para mais cedo e eu rapidamente empurrei os pensamentos longe. Eu não precisava da distração da paixão que compartilhamos nublando meu julgamento. Eu digitei _C & M Group, Malibu, Califórnia _na barra do Google, em seguida cliquei no primeiro site que apareceu.

Tinha uma breve sinopse da empresa que parecia como qualquer outro site. Eu cliquei no guia "nossos clientes" apenas para ficar um pouco chocada com os grandes nomes de alguns dos seus clientes. Eu entendi que começou como uma empresa de consultoria, mas que recentemente se voltou mais para fusões e aquisições.

Eu cliquei na barra "Sobre nós" e foi quando eu percebi que havia mais do que encontrar os olhos do evasivo Edward Masen. Havia três fotos. Uma delas era uma morena deslumbrante, que era a diretora financeira. Eu senti uma pequena pontada de inveja por ela trabalhar em estreita colaboração com Edward e provavelmente conhecia a curtição dele muito melhor do que eu fiz.

Em seguida tinha um retrato de Edward em um terno e gravata, e eu derreti um pouco no contraste com o que eu tinha vindo a conhecer. Seu cabelo ainda era uma bagunça indisciplinada, mas tinha aquela aparência elegante e sexy sobre ele, com uma camisa branca e gravata vermelha poderosa por baixo de um terno escuro. Olhei um pouco mais, tentando ligar o motoqueiro rude que me fodeu sem sentido para o convencional, ainda quente, homem de negócios no site.

A imagem seguinte era de um homem muito distinto que era incrivelmente bonito. Seus cabelos claros eram listados com manchas de cinza, que me fez lembrar de George Clooney, exceto que ele era loiro. Seu rosto parecia amável e acolhedor quando ele sorriu para sua foto. A linha dura de sua mandíbula era masculina e lembrou-me do ângulo agudo de Edward. Ele tinha um ligeiro brilho nos olhos, enquanto a imagem de Edward parecia quase como se ele estivesse sofrendo por meio de conseguir que sua foto fosse tirada. Eu abri um sorriso, em seguida lembrei-me que o filho da puta me deixou sem um adeus... outra vez.

Minha curiosidade levou o melhor de mim e eu olhei até o resumo de Edward e li a sua mini biografia. Peguei algumas informações para armazenar para mais tarde.

Ele formou-se como o primeiro de sua classe da UCLA com um mestrado em Administração de Empresas, mas o que me chocou foi que ele fez tudo isso em quatro anos. Eu fiz uma nota para mim mesma de que ele era extremamente motivado e, obviamente, muito inteligente. Seu pai o homem bonito na foto, chamado Carlisle Cullen, começaram C & M Group quase há trinta anos. Seu pai faleceu há vários anos e parecia que Edward assumiu sua posição como chefe de operações quando ele se formou na universidade. Tinha algumas informações pessoais sobre seus hobbies, que foi feito para dar ao leitor uma sensação mais pessoal. Eu sorri para mim quando eu li que ele gostava de tocar guitarra e montar sua motocicleta. Era tudo muito básico e realmente não me deu qualquer conhecimento real de quem ele era.

Eu cliquei no botão de voltar até que eu estava na página de busca novamente. Tinha várias outras referências para negócios, mas no total, parecia legítimo. Mais do que legítimo, na verdade. C & M Group parecia ser um competidor muito grande no mundo dos negócios. Então, novamente, a C & M não era o lugar onde nós estávamos conseguindo nosso financiamento – ele estava vindo como um investimento pessoal do Sr. Masen. Eu rapidamente digitei _Edward Masen_ e fiquei surpresa quando eu fui inundada com artigos.

Eu cliquei no primeiro e fiquei chocada com a manchete: _17 anos de idade acusado de assassinar seus pais a sangue frio_. Eu rapidamente olhei para o artigo e senti a bílis subir na minha garganta.

_Sr. Edward Masen, fundador do Grupo C & M e sua esposa, Elizabeth Masen, foram encontrados mortos a tiros em sua casa de Malibu no dia 21 de setembro. Seu filho de 17 anos foi indiciado por homicídio. O julgamento foi marcado para 14 de dezembro. _

O artigo passou a falar sobre os Masen de longa data na comunidade sem entrar em detalhes sobre o assassinato real ou o acusado. Eu me perguntei se Edward tinha um outro irmão que eles estavam falando, mas no fundo eu sabia que eles estavam falando sobre ele. Eu reli a primeira parte do artigo novamente até que eu estava convencida de que não havia mais nenhuma informação que eu poderia adquirir a partir disso. Eu cliquei no botão para voltar assim que as borboletas começaram a vibrar no meu estômago. O próximo artigo tinha um título semelhante e meu coração desprendeu0-se, aquele era um que foi escrito durante o julgamento.

_A promotoria apresenta mais provas contra Edward Anthony Masen sobre a morte de seus pais. _

_Um jovem, de aparência estóica, Edward Masen, sentou para mais um testemunho hoje. Sua atitude era de uma aceitação calma enquanto ele, ocasionalmente, sussurrava aos seus advogados durante o interrogatório. Carlisle Cullen, co-fundador do Grupo C & M e tio de Edward Masen Jr. ficou ao lado dele desde o início de seu indiciamento, professando com veemência a inocência de seu sobrinho e pagando por sua defesa. _

_Vários vizinhos dos Masen estavam no estande contando as horas que levariam à sua morte. Sr. Jack Thompson lembrou uma briga que o Sr. Edward teve na frente de sua casa com seu filho. Segundo Thompson, eles estavam discutindo em seu quintal quando Edward Jr. atacou seu pai e ele caiu no chão. Thompson disse que ele imediatamente entrou em sua casa e chamou a polícia. Quando perguntou se ele viu Edward Jr. deixar a cena, ele disse que não e que o carro dele ficou na calçada a noite toda. Um oficial da polícia de Malibu foi enviado para a residência dos Masen apenas para ser repelido pela Sra. Masen aproximadamente três horas antes que os assassinatos ocorreram. _

Eu balancei a cabeça quando meus piores medos foram confirmados. Eu cliquei no botão para voltar e encontrei um outro artigo de um dos trapos de fofocas em Los Angeles.

_Ninguém ainda foi capaz de confirmar quem é esta mulher misteriosa que Edward Masen está reivindicando para um álibi. Eu tenho certeza que um desses sorrisos sexy forçados do 'encantador garoto Masen' terá muitas meninas se esforçando para dizer que estavam com ele. Ele tem a aparência, o dinheiro e a notoriedade. Tenho certeza que algumas aspirantes a estrelinha gostariam de ter seu nome vinculado ao ilustre bad boy. Eu posso ver totalmente o empate, mas vamos lá meninas, todas nós sabemos que foi ele. _

Minha boca pendia aberta quando eu cliquei no botão novamente. Eu estava tendo um momento difícil conciliando que o homem que eu tinha deixado entrar na minha casa era o mesmo homem que eles estavam falando. Assim como eu tive um tempo difícil de vê-lo em um terno de negócio convencional, eu tive um tempo duro retratando-o como um assassino sangue frio.

Eu cliquei no link ao lado, ansiosa para obter mais informações. Havia uma imagem de um jovem Edward com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa e ele estava acompanhado por vários grandes homens enquanto ele era levado para fora do tribunal. Esse artigo foi outro trapo de fofoca disfarçado de notícia legítima.

_Masen é absolvido _

_Edward Masen Jr. foi absolvido ontem pelo assassinato de seus pais, após a misteriosa mulher que era seu álibi finalmente tomar a frente. Não houve comentários do Sr. Masen, sua família ou sua equipe de defesa. _

_O procurador do distrito, Steve Cooley, quando perguntado qual foi o seu pensamento sobre o resultado do julgamento, declarou: "Acreditamos que, sem dúvida, tínhamos o homem certo. Infelizmente, o júri estava em desacordo com a gente." _

_Há especulações de que Jessica Stanley estava cobrindo Edward. Ela era uma amiga de longa data e no último momento, avançou com a história que passou várias horas bebendo junto com ele no quarto dela e tiveram relações sexuais sem o conhecimento de seus pais. As chances de Edward Masen ser absolvido estavam nulas, quando ela finalmente apareceu. Com o álibi surpresa, a promotoria foi deixada com pouco a fazer, a não ser recordar a paixão da Sra. Stanley com o Sr. Masen. Eles também trouxeram para o júri suas declarações quando ela foi entrevistada no início do julgamento, que contradisse seu depoimento sobre o caso. No entanto, no final, ela foi considerada uma testemunha de crédito e o júri considerou Edward Masen inocente em todas as acusações. _

Eu ouvi um pequeno suspiro atrás de mim e me virei, meu coração batendo no meu peito. Alice estava acima de mim, lendo sobre meu ombro. O olhar nos olhos dela era selvagem enquanto ela olhava para a tela, para mim e depois de volta. "Ele matou seus pais?" ela perguntou, incrédula. Eu instintivamente balancei minha cabeça.

"Aqui diz que ele foi declarado inocente" eu defendi.

"Não ser culpado não é o mesmo que ser inocente," Alice salientou enquanto ela chegou para o mouse e clicou no botão voltar. Ela caminhou ao redor de mim e pulou no meu colo, fazendo a varredura através dos artigos que eu já tinha lido. A cada clique, seu pequeno corpo enrijecia. Ela continuou enquanto nós duas nos sentamos lá e lemos até parecer que tudo estava sendo repetido.

Alice virou no meu colo e me olhou com olhos suplicantes. "Você o viu desde aquela noite?"

"Um... sim" eu disse com uma careta. "Ele apareceu esta noite."

"O que aconteceu?" ela exigiu. Corei e balancei a cabeça, não querendo responder a sua pergunta. Meu rubor era a resposta que ela precisava. Ela pulou fora do meu colo e pegou o copo de Fuller que estava em cima da mesa. Ela tomou-o em um gole e depois voltou para mim como se estivesse tentando recuperar a compostura.

"Ele sabe onde você mora." Ela contemplou enquanto ela passeava para frente e para trás. "Nós precisamos que você compre um alarme, e talvez um cachorro" ela meditou. Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda em choque com tudo o que tinha descoberto.

"Ele não vai me machucar" eu disse calmamente. Alice bateu a cabeça na minha direção e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Você não se pode ter certeza".

"Ele teve ampla oportunidade de me machucar e ele não fez. Eu não acho que ele fez isso" eu disse a minha opinião. Alice soltou um longo suspiro.

"Como você sabe? Você dormiu com ele duas vezes?" Ela me olhou tentando confirmar que tinha sido apenas duas vezes. Eu balancei a cabeça e ela continuou. "Eu duvido que vocês tenham conversado muito, então como você saberia? Serial killers não apenas aparecem e anunciam que eles vão te matar. Olhe Ted Bundy, ele era um cara bonito e seduzia as mulheres, depois as matava".

"Edward não é um serial killer" eu disse, rolando os olhos.

"Você não sabe disso. O promotor parecia saber que eles tinham a pessoa certa. Você sabe que sempre há informações que eles sabem e que às vezes não sai no julgamento. Se eles pensavam que tinham a pessoa certa, então eles provavelmente sabiam".

"Alice, eu não posso acreditar que ele faria algo assim. Há algo completamente ferrado com ele, mas eu não acho que ele matou ninguém".

"Quem matou quem?" Emmett perguntou enquanto ele entrava no escritório. Alice, sabendo que ela teria alguém para voltar suas teorias, contou o que lemos online. Emmett ficou lá com a boca aberta enquanto ela contou sua versão, mas felizmente deixou de fora a parte sobre nós dormindo juntos.

"Então, você acha que ele matou seus pais?" Ele esclareceu. Alice assentiu enquanto eu balancei a cabeça. Ele olhou para mim e Alice em chocada descrença. "Ouça Alice, eu gastei uma quantidade muito boa de tempo com ele e assassino assustador não foi uma sensação que eu peguei".

Alice bufou antes de pisar no computador, apontando-me para sair da cadeira, em seguida, puxou rapidamente todos os sites que lemos anteriormente. Emmett sentou-se e escaneou através de vários antes de sentar de volta na cadeira e olhando para mim.

"O que você quer fazer, Bella? Eu não acho que ele fez isso, mas se você se sentir desconfortável com isso, podemos encontrar outro investidor." A derrota nos olhos de Emmett reforçou minha determinação.

"Eu acho que ele é irritante como o inferno", eu disse aborrecida, fazendo Emmett dar-me um olhar engraçado. "Mas, eu não acho que ele fez isso também."

Alice gemeu alto e balançou a cabeça. "E o pub realmente é mais importante do que a sua segurança?"

"Não é sobre isso, Ali." Emmett defendeu. "Eu conversei com o cara. Percebi que ele é alguém que é um pouco áspero em torno das bordas, mas honesto. Ele gosta de mulheres, mas você não pode criticá-lo por isso" ele riu. Eu senti meu queixo apertar quando as palavras de Emmett afundaram em mim, lembrando-me que eu era apenas um outro entalhe em seu cinto.

Alice suavizou um pouco e soltou um longo suspiro. "Tudo bem, mas eu ainda quero que você tome cuidado por algum tempo, só no caso."

Eu ri para fora ruidosamente com sua oferta para eu comprar um Shih Tzu como cão de guarda. "Sério Alice, o que você acha que ela faria? Morderia seus tornozelos?"

Ela olhou para mim com as mãos nos quadris. "Bem, então, um sistema de alarme. Você deve ter um de qualquer maneira, já que você mora sozinha." Se conseguir um alarme para a minha casa ia fazer ela se sentir melhor, eu concordaria. Emmett e Seth tinham me perseguido para comprar um desde que eu comprei a minha casinha dois anos antes, então eu sabia que Emmett teria a mesma opinião.

"Tudo bem" eu concordei. Ela me deu um breve aceno de cabeça, mas eu poderia dizer que ela não ia deixar as coisas correrem.

"Bem, então," Emmett começou quando ele levantou-se e capotou fora do monitor, "vamos assinar os papéis?"

"Eu acho que talvez devêssemos ter alguém mais a olhá-los primeiro, mas se é isso que você quer, então eu estou bem com isso." Eu empurrei para baixo as dúvidas que eu tinha. O pub era o sonho de Emmett e eu não queria esmagá-lo por causa da minha animosidade com um investidor. Havia ainda um monte de perguntas sem resposta que não apenas giravam em torno do que estava acontecendo entre nós, mas eu também precisava de respostas sobre o que acabamos de descobrir.

"O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?" Alice perguntou. Ela tinha aquele olhar em seus olhos que me deixava nervosa.

"Um... eu estava indo para fazer alguma papelada".

"Não, você não vai. Eu lhe disse que você está tomando a noite de folga" Emmett disse com firmeza. Eu gemi. Ele atirou-me para os lobos sem saber, ou pior ainda, para Alice e sua loucura.

"Perfeito!" Alice dançou até mim e enfiou o braço no meu. "Nós iremos sair." Olhei para o meu traje e sorri.

"Eu não estou vestida para ir a um clube, Alice."

"Isso é bom, não vamos a um clube" ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. Fechei os olhos em derrota enquanto ela me arrastava para fora do escritório. Mike nos deu um olhar furtivo enquanto nós fizemos nosso caminho para fora da porta da frente. Debrucei-me em Alice e sussurrei para que apenas ela pudesse me ouvir.

"Eu acho que Mike é mais um serial killer que Edward" eu brinquei. Ela riu e me puxou para fora da porta da frente.

Ela me levou até seu Porsche amarelo e não me largou até que fui empurrada bruscamente para o banco da frente. "Onde estamos indo?" Eu comecei a protestar. Ela só me deu um sorriso malicioso e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Alice afundou-se em seu assento. Olhei esperançosa para ela, meus braços cruzados sobre o peito e sobrancelhas unidas. Ela apenas riu o seu riso tilintante e depois ela passou a me ignorar. Ela dirigia pelo centro de Monterey e virou na Seaside. A maioria das cidades da península estava ligada, assim, você nunca realmente sabia quando você estava em uma cidade ou na outra. Quando passamos pelo clube só para cavalheiros na área, notei uma Harley na frente e me perguntei se era Edward. Revirei os olhos para mim e resignei-me que eu não poderia ser mais patético do que desejando um homem que, obviamente, tinha problemas de compromisso.

Nós paramos na entrada da garagem de uma pequena casa vitoriana que foi pintada em cores brilhantes. Havia um grande sinal de néon 'aberto' que foi colocado na janela. Alice jogou o carro no parque e se virou para mim. "Você tem que entrar e encontrar a Madame Nadali. Ela é incrível e eu sei que ela vai abrir seus olhos." Olhei para ela como se ela tivesse perdido sua sanidade.

Eu tinha ouvido Alice falar sobre a Madame Nadali há anos, dizendo que ela era a 'verdadeira face' quando se tratava de videntes. Eu risquei-o até ao fascínio de Alice com todas as coisas sobrenaturais e uma vez que ela nunca tentou puxar-me em seu pequeno mundo delirante, eu mantive minhas opiniões para mim mesma. Até agora.

"Eu não estou indo lá para ver alguma falsa cartomante. Eu não acredito nessa merda." Ela me encarou por um momento antes de mudar de tática.

"Vamos, Bella. Vamos ver o que ela diz." Ela me deu seu beicinho característico e eu sabia que não ia ser capaz de negar a ela, mas eu dei um último esforço para sair disso.

"O sinal está desligado, então ela está fechada." Alice revirou os olhos e saiu do carro.

"Ela esta aberta para mim."

Eu não segurei a minha indignação quando abri a porta de seu carro e, em seguida, dei-lhe uma rápida batida uma vez que eu estava fora no ar nebuloso. Alice já estava de pé na varanda da frente quando eu terminei com o meu mini ataque de raiva. Quando cheguei ao topo da escada, a porta abriu-se lentamente e uma mulher mais velha ficou no limiar. Ela estava, provavelmente, na casa dos cinqüenta, seu longo cabelo loiro foi varrido acima em um coque frouxo, com pequenas presilhas de borboleta. Quando ela viu Alice, ela estourou em um largo sorriso e nos convidou a entrar.

Madame Nadali estava vestindo uma saia camponesa e clara, camisa transparente, fazendo-a parecer mais com o que eu tinha imaginado como um trabalho semelhante a médio, porco e hippie. Alice apresentou-nos e ela pegou minha mão. Eu meio que esperava que ela saltasse para trás e me dissesse que os espíritos maus me cercavam e ela estava recebendo uma ligação da minha avó falecida há muito tempo. No entanto, ela me surpreendeu por ser normal.

"Por favor, entre"

"Madame Nadali, eu trouxe Bella aqui para que você possa lhe dar uma leitura. Ela é um pouco cética, então..." ela parou de falar, como se desculpasse por qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer no futuro que a ofenderia. Eu soltei um suspiro longo e agitado por ter sido sugada em tal disparate.

"Está certo, Bella. Tenho pessoas vindo aqui todos os dias, que não estão convencidas de que tenho o dom".

Eu escolhi ser educada e não comentar sobre as minhas crenças. "Por favor, vamos voltar para minha sala" ela ofereceu.

O convite me surpreendeu. Estávamos no hall de entrada e para a esquerda havia uma sala que era, obviamente, onde ela trazia seus clientes. Parecia uma configuração típica de uma cartomante. Havia uma mesa redonda e centralizada e o que parecia uma grande tigela de cristal com água na mesma. Velas foram colocadas por toda a sala e lá estava um persistente cheiro de incenso. A janela da frente foi adornada com pérolas, mas todo o resto das janelas estava cobertas de cortinas de veludo vermelho escuro. Vários tapetes de pelúcia adornavam o chão de madeira, juntamente com mais almofadas recheadas que eram tão grandes como cadeiras de saco de feijão.

Madame Nadali nos levou a uma pequena sala na parte traseira da casa. Tinha uma época vitoriana para se sentir, com mobiliário que era delicado e obviamente antigo. Uma grande poltrona vitoriana no canto junto com uma cabana de antiguidades que escondia uma televisão de ecrã plano. Era singular e acolhedora. Ela acenou para nós tomarmos um assento no sofá enquanto ela sentou-se graciosamente em uma frágil cadeira.

"Então, Bella. Você tem alguma dúvida, antes de começar?" Eu balancei a cabeça, apenas querendo que isto acabasse o mais rapidamente possível. "Tudo bem então. Devo dizer-lhe um pouco sobre o que me especializei. Eu sou uma leitora de tarô e eu domino a arte de dizer o futuro através do estudo da palma da mão." Tentei segurar na minha risadinha com a forma como ela estava tão segura de si, mas um pequeno riso de deboche escapou de qualquer maneira. Alice olhou para mim, mas depois voltou sua atenção toda novamente para a Madame Maluca com um olhar de adoração.

"Eu também posso ver que você tem uma aura vermelha ao redor de você, que me diz que você está irritada e, possivelmente, com medo de alguma coisa." Meus olhos se arregalaram em sua observação e eu sabia que tinha acabado de dar alguma coisa. Eu precisava mantê-lo fresco ou ela ia ler as minhas reações. Eu estava convencida de que pessoas como ela eram apenas muito boas na leitura das emoções das pessoas e da linguagem corporal. Quando eles começam a fazer perguntas, as pessoas entregam as coisas com um engate na respiração ou um piscar de olhos. Eu coloquei na minha cara séria, o planejamento para frustrar qualquer tentativa de obter informações para fora de mim. Eu deixaria Alice se divertir, mas eu não estava indo para tornar mais fácil para esta mulher.

Ela levantou-se e caiu de joelhos diante de mim, pedindo minha mão. Eu relutantemente estendi-a para ela tomar. Gentilmente, ela capotou sobre ela de modo que minha mão estava virada para cima. "Ah, sua linha do coração começa com seu dedo médio. Você é um pouco cínica quando se trata de amor, mas a curva é bastante simples, então você é um mestre em controlar suas emoções e não dar muito por aí. Quando o homem certo vier até você, você dará o seu coração mais facilmente."

"Esta é a linha da cabeça." Ela seguiu a pequena linha que começou entre os meus dedos indicador e polegar. "Você tem um raciocínio claro e conciso. Assim que você se convence, você fica com sua decisão." Ela parou em uma pequena rachadura na linha e tocou suavemente. "Mas você não é coerente na sua maneira de pensar."

Alice soltou um guincho pequeno e eu atirei nela um olhar sem palavras, dizendo-lhe para se calar. Claro, ela me ignorou. "Isso é a Bella, exatamente."

_Tanto faz._ Revirei os olhos, mostrando a minha irritação. _Que diabos isso significava, afinal? Sou concisa, mas não coerente? Isso não é uma contradição?_ Minha resolução foi definida e nada que ela dissesse iria influenciar o meu pensamento. Isso tudo era apenas um bando de vodu que era completamente inútil.

Madame Nadali sorriu para si mesma, totalmente alheia ao meu diálogo interno e, em seguida, traçou a linha diretamente abaixo da linha de cabeça. "Esta é a linha da vida." Olhei para a linha de curto prazo pouco que se estendia desde a anterior. "É tão profunda que me diz que você é saudável. Não se assuste pela extensão. Alguns acreditam que uma pequena linha indica uma vida curta, mas eu não acredito que ela é. Eu estou mais preocupada com as quebras, aqui e aqui" ela disse, apontando para dois pontos onde tinha um salto na linha. "O primeiro mostra um grande evento que já aconteceu em sua vida, um que mudou quem você é. A morte de um pai, talvez," ela disse com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Alice engoliu o fôlego e eu atirei-lhe um olhar acusatório antes de rasgar a minha mão para fora do aperto da Madame Nadali.

"Eu não disse nada, eu juro" declarou Alice. O olhar no rosto dela me convenceu de que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Eu olhei de volta para a Madame Nadali e ela não parecia convencida como eu pensei que ela estaria. Em vez disso, seu comportamento tinha amolecido quando ela chegou para a minha mão novamente. Pensei em ir embora, mas senti um puxão de curiosidade para ouvir o que ela pode dizer em seguida.

"A segunda quebra é muito maior, o que indica que um outro evento principal de mudança de vida ocorrerá. Tome cuidado, o perigo espreita em seu futuro" ela parou por apenas um momento antes de continuar. "O passado é a sua linha do destino. É muito profundo. Você está fortemente controlada pelo destino. As pessoas que são colocadas em sua vida são parte disso. As mudanças em sua vida são propensas a forças externas. Isso me leva a crer que alguém novo na sua vida vai ser o catalisador para o perigo que eu mencionei antes. Outra vez, eu digo a você, tome cuidado em quem você coloca sua confiança".

Ela soltou minha mão e eu olhei de volta em seus profundos olhos castanhos, completamente admirada e tendo uma melhor compreensão de por que Alice fazia visitas regulares a esta mulher. Eu ainda não conseguia envolver minha cabeça em torno de pessoas que acreditavam nesse absurdo, ela tinha um ar de convicção em seu ofício, então, talvez fosse por isso que as pessoas caíam anzol, linha e chumbada para este tipo de coisas. Suas previsões eram provavelmente palpites. Alice chegou aqui semanalmente, então eu tinha certeza que Madame Nadali tinha juntado algumas informações sobre mim nos últimos anos. Eu simplesmente não podia trazer-me a acreditar em uma palavra.

"Bem, obrigada" eu murmurei desajeitadamente. Olhei para Alice e ela estava completamente parada, me olhando atentamente antes de voltar sua atenção para Madame Nadali.

"Muito obrigada pelo tempo dispensado para nos ver em uma hora tão tardia."

"Qualquer hora, Alice. Você é minha cliente favorita" ela respondeu com um sorriso amigável. Ela levantou-se e acenou para nós a seguirmos para fora. Quando nos aproximamos da porta, Alice pegou minha mão e apertou-a como se fosse a última vez que ela faria isso.

Nós fizemos nossas despedidas e, em seguida, caminhamos calmamente de volta para seu carro. Depois que nós estávamos indo na direção do pub, ela finalmente falou. "Eu sei que você estava apenas fazendo a minha vontade lá dentro, mas você tem que admitir que há algumas coisas enormes que ela pregou perfeitamente. Eu acho que Edward é a pessoa que vai mudar a sua vida. Ele é perigoso, Bella. Por favor, não o veja novamente".

"Sim, mas de acordo com ela, eu não tenho muita escolha se o destino estiver envolvido".

"Há sempre uma escolha" Alice murmurou sob sua respiração.

Eu sabia que a sua preocupação veio de sua educação. Ela tinha uma família perfeita. Sua mãe e seu pai eram psiquiatras e no início de seu casamento decidiram assumir filhos adotivos que eles sentiram que poderiam ajudar. Ela tinha crescido assistindo os outros pais destruírem suas vidas e, por vezes, seus filhos, com decisões erradas. Seth e eu éramos perfeitos exemplos de pais destruindo suas próprias vidas. Felizmente, não sofremos qualquer influência duradoura de suas escolhas. Eu sabia que Alice estava apenas cuidando de mim e eu não poderia realmente encontrar falhas no seu argumento. Se ela viesse até mim e dissesse que ela estava atraída por alguém que tinha estado nos jornais em circunstâncias suspeitas, eu provavelmente estaria fazendo a mesma coisa.

Eu não tinha nem mesmo a certeza se Edward tentaria me ver fora do pub. Eu não negaria que o meu corpo ansiava por seu toque, mas eu não tinha certeza se era da emoção e entusiasmo que ele criou, ou se havia algo mais. Ele trouxe à tona o pior em mim, mas foi emocionante ao mesmo tempo. Depois de ver Madame Nadali, eu me perguntei se ela não estava parcialmente certa. Ele _era _perigoso. A questão era saber se era o que ele sempre tinha sido, ou um produto que ele se tornou em razão das circunstâncias em que ele se encontrou?

Eu esperava encontrar a resposta para essa pergunta, e logo.

**Obrigado pela leitura!**


	10. SEMPER PIE

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, ****MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 10 – SEMPER PIE***

_*** Semper Pie = **__Sempre Fiel, é o lema do Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais dos Estados Unidos._

_**Edward Masen**_

"Hey cara" Jasper saudou quando eu escorreguei na cadeira de uma mesa no nosso bar favorito. Ele acenou para o garçom e eu pedi o de costume. "O que você tem feito? Faz semanas desde que eu vi você".

"Eu tenho trabalhado como um louco e eu acabei de voltar de Monterey".

"Outra longa semana passeando pela costa?" ele perguntou com um sorriso. Jasper tinha me acompanhado em algumas das minhas corridas e estava bastante familiarizado com a minha rotina. Ele estava trabalhando duro para tentar se tornar sócio em seu escritório de advocacia, por isso não tínhamos tomado a estrada juntos para nenhuma viagem há mais de um ano.

"Na verdade, eu só fui para Monterey, sem outras paradas. Foi uma viagem rápida".

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora para mim. "O pub que eu redigi o contrato?" ele perguntou.

"Sim" eu disse enquanto tomava um grande gole do meu drinque. "Então quando é que vamos ter outra corrida?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto. Ele tomou sua cerveja em um puxão e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Eu realmente não sei. Eu tenho um caso que está se arrastando para sempre e se eu quiser ser considerado um sócio, eu preciso me certificar de torná-los limpos" ele disse com uma risada. Ficamos sentados em um silêncio confortável enquanto batíamos mais um pouco de bebida para baixo e assistíamos os freqüentadores ficarem batidos.

Jasper transformou sua vida em torno de quando nos conhecemos e eu fiquei extremamente orgulhoso do que ele tinha conseguido ao longo dos últimos oito anos. Eu era um adolescente assustado quando fui jogado em uma cela depois da morte dos meus pais. Jasper estava na cela ao lado da minha, esperando por sua embriaguez se dissipar para que ele pudesse ser indiciado sob acusação de assalto.

Jasper possuía uma política de não tolerância para os homens que batem em suas mulheres. Ele estava em um bar quando um cara começou a bater em sua namorada ao redor. Segundo ele, ninguém no bar se levantou para o imbecil excessivamente grande porque ele era do tamanho de um caminhão Mack. Isso não impediu Jasper. Ele caminhou até ele e deu um soco em seus dentes da frente antes de arrastar o asno para fora, e então lhe ensinou uma lição de respeito. Não foi até um tempo depois que eu soube que o velho de Jasper costumava bater em sua mãe. Quando Jasper ficou grande o suficiente para impedi-lo, ele o fez.

"O que fez você olhar de cara feia?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu estava pensando sobre a primeira vez que nos encontramos".

"Ahhh" ele disse calmamente antes de tomar outro gole de sua cerveja. "Esse foi um tempo muito escuro para nós dois." Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. Jasper era a única pessoa com quem eu podia falar sobre aquele tempo em minha vida. Esme me empurrava para falar, mas sempre achei estranho me abrir para ela. Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse mais do que ela já se preocupava, mas com Jasper era diferente. Sua vida era uma confusão quando nos conhecemos. Ele abandonou a escola um ano antes de seu diploma de bacharel, optando por fazer bicos e passar o resto de seu tempo a beber, se prostituir e montar. Antes de conhecer Jasper, eu queria ter uma moto, mas meus olhos estavam nas crotch rockets***** que a maioria dos meninos da minha idade babavam. Não foi até algum tempo mais tarde, quando ele me mostrou uma perspectiva totalmente nova, que eu me apaixonei pela Harley Davidson.

_* Crotch Rockets: gíria para uma motocicleta usada por pessoas que não sabem nada sobre motos. Qualquer motoqueiro que se preza refere-se aos motociclistas amadores como crotch rockets._

Jasper tentou acalmar os meus medos enquanto eu chorava como uma criança atrás das grades frias do confinamento. Ele me disse mais tarde que ele soube imediatamente que eu não fiz o que eu era acusado. Sua crença em mim fortaleceu nossos laços e me ajudou a atravessar o momento mais difícil da minha vida, uma vez que todos se viraram contra mim. Meus chamados amigos embelezaram a história para tentar capitalizar a notoriedade que me seguiu. As meninas que eu tinha algum tipo de relacionamento alimentaram a excitação dos meios de comunicação com um rastro de corações partidos deixados no meu caminho.

Jasper chegou a tudo o que podia para demonstrar seu apoio em mim. Ele me visitou na prisão, escutando todas as minhas lamentações e, finalmente, estava sentado atrás de mim em todos os dias do julgamento. No processo, ele desenvolveu um amor à lei e voltou à escola para terminar a sua formação antes de ir para a faculdade de direito.

Uma vez que eu fui absolvido, ele continuou a me ajudar a descobrir o meu papel na vida. Ele estava lá quando o frenesi da mídia que cercava a minha absolvição não se afastava, e quando qualquer homicídio dentro de um raio de cem milhas tinha a polícia batendo na minha porta. Jasper passou inúmeras horas indo por cima do meu caso e, em seguida, o que levou a polícia a nunca investigar porque achavam que eu era o assassino o tempo todo. Eventualmente, eu lhe disse para parar de tentar limpar meu nome. As pessoas acreditavam no que queriam acreditar e não havia nenhuma maneira que um adolescente e seu amigo estudante de direito estavam indo encontrar o verdadeiro assassino quando detetives treinados não podiam vir com um outro suspeito.

Jasper também argumentou veementemente comigo quando eu decidi ir para a faculdade de administração e assumir a empresa do meu pai. Ele não entendia a lealdade que eu sentia pelo homem que me criou. Ele sempre dizia que eu precisava fazer o que era melhor para mim e que isso iria me fazer feliz, como levar à cabo a música. Eu tive muito tempo desde que abandonei minhas inclinações musicais. Meus sonhos de ter uma banda e se tornar a próxima grande coisa parecia tão imaturo agora.

"Então, você fez alguma coisa interessante em Monterey?" ele perguntou enquanto escrutinava uma loira de seios grandes que passava pela nossa mesa.

"O mesmo, o mesmo" eu respondi. Seu sorriso alargou quando ele mexeu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu quis perguntar se teve uma nova conquista, mas eu vi você trabalhar e não há muita diversão quando as mulheres se atiram em você." Ele riu. "Eu não acho que você mencionou uma parada em Monterey antes, então quem é ela?"

"Apenas uma garota" eu comentei, esperando que ele deixasse passar.

"Loira? Morena? Vamos lá cara, eu estou em uma maré seca. Deixe-me viver de forma indireta através de você. O último pedaço de carne que eu tive foi há meses atrás".

"O que aconteceu com a ruiva de algumas semanas?" Eu perguntei, na esperança de empurrar a conversa para longe de mim.

"Ela e sua amiga foram embora depois que você saiu. Passei a noite conversando com o barman. Portanto, dê-me os detalhes, cara."

"Não há nada para dizer," eu me limitei.

"Isso é ruim, hein?

"Não, definitivamente não." Eu defendi, ficando um pouco irritado que ele não deixasse passar. Eu não me sentia bem discutindo sobre a minha Linda com ele. Ela não saía da minha cabeça desde o momento que eu a deixei deitada no sofá. Jasper olhou incrédulo para mim antes de deixar sair um suspiro exasperado.

"Desde quando você não me conta tudo? Ela deve ter feito um número em você. Será que ela percebeu que ela estava com o famoso Edward Masen?"

"Eu não penso assim." Eu soltei para o seu inquérito. "Ela é a dona do bar que eu estou ajudando".

As sobrancelhas de Jasper desapareceram em seu couro cabeludo enquanto um grande sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Bem isso é tipo um grande compromisso" ele disse quando seu sorriso alargou. Revirei os olhos e acenei para o garçom requisitando outra bebida.

"Sério, cara? Você está dormindo com alguém que você _tem_ que gastar o tempo junto por razões de negócio?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sabia que ela era a dona até depois que eu dormi com ela." Eu tentei usar meu rosto impassível, mas Jasper viu através de mim.

"Ela pegou você, não é?

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, ela pegou-o sob sua pele. Eu posso dizer pela maneira que você evitou minhas perguntas que ela é diferente." Ele não tinha idéia de como ele estava correto. Eu deveria ter percebido que Jasper de imediato reconheceria o que estava acontecendo com Bella. Não havia como negar sua acusação. Jasper era um advogado malditamente bom e poderia não só farejar uma mentira, mas ele também me conhecia por dentro e por fora. Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos e evitei seu olhar antes de suspirar resignado.

"Sim, ela está consumindo apenas aproximadamente cada pensamento que eu tenho." Eu admiti relutantemente.

Jasper soltou um longo assobio. "Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que uma garota teria você envolvido em torno de seu dedo".

Eu balancei a cabeça em negação. "Só porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nela não quer dizer nada. Ela é linda e mal-humorada como o inferno, mas eu tenho certeza que ela é como qualquer outra mulher que eu conheci".

Jasper riu baixinho sob sua respiração e eu queria chegar em cima da mesa e esbofeteá-lo. Ele se inclinou e seu sorriso complacente só me fez querer bater-lhe mais. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Bella" eu respondi. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, dando-me um olhar aguçado.

"Não, eu estava perguntando qual era o seu apelido, mas agora você acaba de confirmar minhas suspeitas. Você está caído por ela. Você nunca nenhuma vez me deu um nome real quando eu perguntei. É sempre um apelido, quase como se você não quisesse acrescer demasiadamente a união".

Eu decidi manter minha boca fechada. Uma coisa que eu aprendi ao longo dos anos foi que invocar a quinta emenda era provavelmente a melhor coisa a fazer para que você não incriminasse a si mesmo mais do que você já estava. No entanto, eu não podia negar a sua observação. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de metade dos nomes das mulheres na minha rota. Era mais fácil para ficar um pouco independente quando não havia um nome com um rosto. Bella era diferente. Eu não poderia explicar isso exceto para dizer que ela despertou-me um desejo de ficar. Deixá-la da última vez foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito. Uma parte de mim queria levá-la de volta para o seu quarto, cobrir-nos em sua cama e não acordar por dias. A outra parte de mim queria correr o mais longe que pudesse. Eu escolhi agir sobre a última alternativa.

Passei toda a minha viagem dirigindo até Monterey pensando que uma vez que eu a tivesse, eu poderia passar para o que eu faço melhor: traquinagens aleatórias com mulheres extremamente dispostas. Entretanto, uma vez que eu a tinha consumido novamente, ela era como uma droga. Eu precisava mais dela para estar satisfeito. Enquanto eu a segurava em meus braços, eu pensei como seria tê-la de verdade. Não apenas como uma parada na minha busca de satisfação sexual, mas para abraçar que ela poderia ser a única mulher que tinha tudo que eu queria em uma parceira.

Eu imediatamente senti o peso da minha vida e o que ela tinha se tornado. Qualquer mulher que escolhesse estar comigo nunca viveria uma vida normal. A sombra que ficou da morte dos meus pais sempre assombraria a minha vida e eu não podia perguntar a qualquer mulher para lidar com a minha bagagem. Era melhor manter as coisas casuais. No entanto, eu não podia ficar longe dela e, se eu estava sendo honesto comigo mesmo, eu não queria.

"Seu silêncio diz tudo, Edward." Jasper disse calmamente.

"Edward Masen?" Olhei para cima, apenas a tempo de ver um punho conectar-se ao meu rosto. Eu não tive a chance de desviar do golpe, de modo que o impacto total enviou-me voando para trás na cadeira e a parte de trás da minha cabeça ligada ao piso ladrilhado. Lembro-me vagamente de escutar um barulho e alguns gritos enquanto eu tentava me concentrar com o latejar na minha cara. Apoiei-me nos meus cotovelos quando percebi que Jasper tinha um homem enorme eu um aperto em torno dele, puxando-o para longe de socar-me novamente. Eu rapidamente me afastei para os meus pés e levei minha mão ao meu rosto. Um fio de sangue descia pela minha bochecha onde ele tinha aberto arrebentando a pele.

O homem estava gritando para mim, mas o sino em meus ouvidos do golpe me deixou cambaleante e ligeiramente trêmulo enquanto eu dava um passo em direção a ele e Jasper. O garoto de mau humor que eu tinha sufocado anos atrás veio borbulhando à superfície quando eu me apressei até Jasper e o idiota que ele estava segurando. Meu punho bateu em seu nariz e senti-me um pouco satisfeito quando ouvi-o triturar sob meus dedos. Ele soltou um gemido antes de puxar com força seu braço do aperto de Jasper e agarrar o nariz agora quebrado. Jasper se colocou entre nós quando eu estava puxando meu punho para trás para bater nele novamente. Suas palavras implorando bateram em meus ouvidos enquanto ele falava entre dentes em um sussurro abafado.

"Não faça isso, Edward. Ele não vale a enxurrada de merda que vai acontecer se a mídia souber disto." Eu agarrei a frente da camisa que pertencia ao cabeça de bagre que tinha acabado de me dar um soco e bati-o contra o bar.

Olhei para seu rosto por um momento, tentando recordar se eu o conhecia. Ele tinha cabelos escuros cortados no estilo militar com pequenas rugas no canto dos olhos, fazendo-o parecer em média nos seus quarenta anos. Ele tinha os braços do tamanho de uma de minhas coxas e era construído como um tanque. Sua camiseta dizia USMC* e eu me perguntava como eu tinha aborrecido um homem que foi treinado para matar pessoas para viver.

_*__**USMC**__ = United States Marine Corps (Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais dos Estados Unidos)_

"Que diabos é o seu problema? Eu nem sei quem é você" eu gritei na cara dele, não me importando se ele era o dobro do meu tamanho e provavelmente poderia chutar a minha bunda por toda a Califórnia. Eu não percebi o sangue saindo de seu nariz até que ele puxou sua mão e me empurrou para trás. Eu soltei sua camisa e dei dois passos para trás, preparando-me para sua retaliação.

"Você não me conhece, mas você conhece minha esposa" ele acusou com um sorriso de escárnio. Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu prendi-me na terra. "Vocês Masen fodidos são como parasitas. Eu vou matar você por foder a minha esposa" ele rosnou. "Se eu fosse você, prestava atenção à sua volta".

Antes que eu pudesse registrar o que ele disse, ele se virou e saiu pela porta. Jasper veio atrás de mim e bateu nas minhas costas.

"Que diabos foi tudo aquilo?" ele perguntou enquanto endireitou a cadeira que eu estava antes e se sentou. Esfreguei o lado do meu rosto, limpando o sangue fora com as costas da minha mão.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia."

"Você andou provando algum Sempre Pie?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri.

"Não que eu saiba, mas quem inferno sabe." Pedi outra bebida e a garçonete me trouxe mais uma toalha limpa para limpar o sangue que ainda estava escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"O que você acha que foi o seu comentário sobre Masen serem como parasitas? Você acha que ele conhecia seu pai?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Com a C&M nós irritamos pessoas todo o tempo, então talvez." Eu dei de ombros. Mas isso não fazia sentido, se eu estava sendo sincero. Meu pai tinha falecido há quase oito anos e quando ele estava vivo, ele raramente tinha relações de aquisições hostis. A mulher do imbecil provavelmente deixou cair o meu nome de passagem, ou estava tentando chateá-lo. Após o julgamento e a tempestade de mídia, havia mulheres à esquerda e direita alegando ter dormido comigo e eu tinha alguns maridos enfurecidos batendo na minha porta no meio da noite. Mas isso não tinha acontecido nos últimos anos, assim que esse momento me pegou completamente de surpresa. Eu precisava me lembrar que não importava quão confortável eu me sentia, minha vida nunca seria normal. Esse tipo de coisa sempre ia me seguir.

Passei o resto da noite divertindo-me enquanto assistia Jasper tentar chegar na calça de uma ruiva mal humorada. Chamei-a de uma noite após a outra bebida, não querendo ficar muito próximo do limite de álcool no sangue. Os policiais de Malibu tinham uma predileção por me parar onde quer que eles me vejam. Normalmente, eles me davam o teste do bafômetro, juntamente com as típicas questões de assédio de onde eu estava e com quem eu estava.

Eu puxei-me até minha casa e a Mercedes de Carlisle estava estacionada na calçada, mas ele não estava lá dentro. Eu me perguntava se eu tinha deixado a porta aberta enquanto dirigia para a garagem. Arrancando o meu capacete, eu fechei a porta da garagem antes de entrar na casa. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, exceto na cozinha, então fui direto na expectativa de ver Carlisle sentado ali. Em vez disso, havia um recipiente de Tupperware cheio do que parecia fettuccine, mas Carlisle não estava em nenhum lugar visível.

"Carlisle?" Eu chamei, me dirigindo para a sala. Fiquei satisfeito com o silêncio. Fui para as portas francesas que davam para a praia para ver se talvez ele estava apreciando a vista, mas ele não estava lá. Quando virei de volta, me assustei por uma grande figura de pé na porta apenas a poucos metros.

"Merda, Carlisle," eu gritei quando senti meu coração batendo no meu peito. "Você assustou o inferno fora de mim".

Ele riu e foi até a luz enquanto entrava e sentava no sofá de couro. "Desculpe, meu menino. Esme pegou sua roupa na lavagem a seco, então eu subi para colocá-las em seu armário".

"Por favor, diga a ela que ela não tem que fazer isso. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de pegar minha própria roupa na lavagem a seco." Eu disse. "Ou meu assistente pode fazer isso" eu murmurei sob a minha respiração fazendo Carlisle rir.

"Ela gosta de cuidar de você. Então, faça a vontade dela, por favor." Revirei os olhos em seu comentário, mas concordei. Esme era o meu anjo e eu faria qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz.

"Como você entrou? Eu continuo esquecendo-me de dar-lhe uma chave" eu perguntei.

"Você mantém uma chave reserva na planta na frente da porta como sua mãe sempre fazia" ele disse com tristeza em sua voz. Eu deixei meus olhos caírem para o tapete, não querendo falar sobre os meus pais. "Sabe, às vezes essas pequenas coisas são as coisas que você não quer esquecer. Você pode sempre lembrar como eles eram olhando para uma foto ou, no caso de sua mãe, você só precisa olhar no espelho" ele disse com um sorriso sem humor. "Mas, são as pequenas coisas que você não quer esquecer. Tipo como seu pai batia com a caneta em sua mesa quando ele estava perdido em pensamentos, ou como sua mãe fazia o melhor tiramisu que eu já tenha comido. Essas são as coisas que você não quer esquecer, Edward".

"Sim, eu sei".

"Bem, Esme fez seu fettuccine de frango, então é suposto que devo esperar pelo recipiente, mas eu realmente acho que ela só quer ter certeza de que você comeu" ele disse com uma risada. Carlisle me seguiu até a cozinha onde eu peguei uma cerveja e ofereci-lhe uma. Falamos sobre trabalho enquanto eu enchi minha cara com uma comida caseira cozida. Era raro que eu cozinhasse alguma coisa, eu geralmente optava por pedir comida. Jasper e eu costumávamos ficar juntos e assar bifes grelhados nos finais de semana, mas não tínhamos muito tempo para fazer isso recentemente.

"Então o que aconteceu com a sua cara?" Carlisle perguntou, olhando meu rosto.

"Briga de bar" eu respondi com um sorriso. Ele balançou a cabeça, em seguida deu-me um olhar reprovador.

"Por favor, lembre-se que o seu mau comportamento reflete sobre a empresa".

"Eu não fiz nada" eu me defendi. "Um cara chegou e me deu um soco idiota enquanto Jasper e eu estávamos tomando um drinque, gritando alto que os Masen eram parasitas".

"Masen?" Carlisle meditou. "Você acha que ele conhecia seus pais?"

"Eu não sei. Ele não disse nada, mas ameaçou que ia me matar e que eu precisava prestar atenção a minha volta".

"Você acha que ele estava falando sério?" Carlisle perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Talvez você precise ir à polícia?"

"Sim, certo, como se eles fossem fazer alguma coisa." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Não. Ele era todo conversa. Depois que eu chutei o seu traseiro, ele começou a me ameaçar".

"Hmmm, bem, não mostre sua cara em torno de Esme. Eu não quero que ela se preocupe." Eu assenti em acordo. "Talvez você devesse ficar quieto por algum tempo, apenas no caso da mídia receber essa notícia".

"Eu não vou me esconder mais. Eu vivi os últimos oito anos praticamente em reclusão. Eu não vou deixar que um idiota dite a maneira que eu gaste o meu tempo livre." Eu resmunguei, irritado com o pensamento de voltar ao modo como as coisas eram. Carlisle ergueu suas mãos em defesa.

"Eu estou apenas olhando para seu melhor interesse." Ele deixou cair as mãos e mudou de assunto. "Assim, quando você estará dirigindo para fora da cidade de novo?"

"Eu acabei de voltar. Você já está pronto para se livrar de mim?" Eu disse com um sorriso, para deixá-lo saber que eu não estava zangado com ele.

"Não, claro que não." Seu rosto vermelho enquanto ele gaguejava através de um pedido de desculpas.

"Acalme-se, Carlisle," eu disse com uma risada. "Eu provavelmente vou voltar para Monterey na próxima semana para pegar o contrato".

"Ah, o que realmente está acontecendo com você e com a proprietária?"

"Eu realmente não sei" eu admiti.

_Mas eu planejo descobrir._

**Obrigada a ****Vanpirenz pela ajuda com o Semper Pie e todas as meninas no WC's! **

**Para aqueles de vocês que não estão conscientes dos ditos militares****, Semper Fi (Fidelis) é o lema para o Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais. Em Latim significa "Sempre Fiel". Assim, a referência para provar algum Semper Pie foi... bem... sim, você deve conseguir isso. ****Hehe.**

**Parabéns e um enorme ****OBRIGADA para snewman82 por vencer-me durante o leilão do Fandom Gives Back!**

**Envie-me um pouco de amor sob a forma de uma review, por favor.**


	11. A VINGANÇA É UMA PUTA

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 11 – A VINGANÇA É UMA PUTA**

_**Edward Masen**_

Sete dias.

Fazia apenas sete dias desde que eu pisei o pé no condado de Monterey, mas parecia uma eternidade. As últimas vinte e quatro horas em Malibu foram consumidas por pensamentos constantes _nela_. Tanto é que Carlisle me enviou para casa mais cedo depois que eu voei totalmente em uma reunião que ele me pediu para participar. Eu estava tão envolvido em procurar na internet pelo setor imobiliário na península de Monterey que eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

Quando ele entrou no meu escritório para me lembrar que eu perdi uma reunião, ele viu a tela aberta de casas e negócios à venda na área de Monterey. Ele questionou-me durante vinte minutos sobre as minhas intenções e se eu planejava ficar com a empresa, até que eu acalmei sua mente na facilidade. Eu expliquei que estava apenas procurando mais oportunidades de investimento na área, já que eu faria viagens freqüentes. Ele relutantemente deixou cair o assunto, mas suas palavras me fizeram pensar sobre quais eram realmente as minhas intenções.

Quando cheguei a Monterey peguei a saída para o cais e dirigi ao longo do oceano apreciando a vista da Baía antes de retroceder para o pub. Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu não estava com pressa para vê-la, que eu só queria ver a vista, mas se eu estivesse sendo honesto, eu estava adiando. Ela não havia me ligado nenhuma vez na semana em que eu tinha ido embora, então eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava pensando. Eu encontraria com minha Linda mal-humorada que eu deixei, ou ela me receberia de braços abertos? Isto tudo era tão novo para mim. Antes, eu teria me importado menos. Se ela não estivesse interessada, então eu teria seguido em frente para o próximo pedaço de carne quente e disposto que se oferecesse para mim.

Bella era diferente. Eu a queria, não apenas no sentido físico, mas eu queria explorar a ligação que me puxava para ela, o desejo que consumia todos os meus pensamentos. Isso seria apenas uma paixão tola por um brinquedo novo e brilhante, ou haveria algo mais? Algo que pudesse preencher esse vazio que eu não sabia que eu tinha até que se tornou mais evidente quando ela estava longe.

Eu tinha analisado várias vezes por que ela teve um impacto tão grande sobre mim. Nós realmente só tivemos um par de encontros, definitivamente não era suficiente para me fazer mudar minha vida de cabeça para baixo, mas eu não poderia me fazer colocá-la na mesma categoria que estavam as outras mulheres que eu tive. Mesmo que não tenha sido difícil chegar a sua cama naquela primeira noite, era óbvio que ela nunca tinha ido para casa com alguém que acabou de conhecer. Se eu fosse adivinhar quantos homens ela tinha estado sexualmente, eu diria que o número poderia provavelmente ser contado em uma mão. Isso não foi por sua falha em me agradar, longe disso. Nunca me senti mais animado do que eu estive quando eu estava com ela e eu tinha que admitir, eu gostava de trazer para fora a megera impertinente que se escondia debaixo da menina ingênua. Mas eu tinha estado com mulheres sem experiência antes. Eu tinha um certo carinho em assistir a maravilha em seus olhos quando eu trazia o prazer ao seu corpo, mas que não era a mesma _vibe_ que eu estava recebendo da minha Linda. Ela era inocente e confiante, ainda havia uma dor que irradiava dela discretamente, que me fez querer ficar e fazer tudo ir embora.

Isso era quase como se ela precisasse de alguma coisa e ela se aproximou de mim para preenchê-la. Isso foi até que eu estraguei tudo não estando na frente dela depois de termos ficado. Mas, mesmo com nosso segundo encontro, o desejo dela me pediu para reclamá-la e assumir o controle. Uma coisa era certa, quando se tratava da minha Linda, ela era um mistério. Eu estava atraído por ela como eu nunca tinha sido atraído por outra pessoa e eu estava indo buscar quão longe isso levaria até que ela deixasse, ou até que ela mostrasse suas cores verdadeiras e me convencesse de que ela era de fato como qualquer outra mulher que eu havia encontrado.

Sacudi fora os meus nervos quando eu dirigi para dentro do estacionamento. A música do pátio de trás bradou quando eu tirei o meu capacete e o prendi na minha moto. Eu me apertei na multidão de pessoas, rastreando o bar ao ar livre e a área circundante por qualquer sinal dela ou de Emmett. Ciente de que eles não estavam lá fora, eu fiz o meu caminho para dentro. O bar estava lotado de fregueses e não foi até que eu vi o banner Laguna Seca dando as boas vindas aos fãs que eu percebi que as corridas estavam na cidade.

Cheguei através de um grupo barulhento de homens nas placas de dardos e localizei pegando uma das garçonetes. Toquei seu ombro para chamar sua atenção e ela se virou e sorriu amplamente enquanto mascava seu chiclete.

"Posso pegar alguma coisa, Docinho?" Ela perguntou, olhando-me de cima abaixo. Eu dei a ela meu sorriso mais sexy e inclinei-me até que ela pudesse me ouvir.

"Eu estou procurando por Emmett ou Bella." Ela pareceu um pouco desapontada antes de apontar para o bar.

"Eles estão trabalhando no bar hoje à noite, nós estamos com pouca ajuda." Eu rapidamente rastreei o bar e Bella e Emmett estavam trabalhando rapidamente servindo cervejas e bebidas mistas. Eu pedi um Jack com Coca-Cola e, em seguida, agradeci a garçonete antes de tomar uma cadeira junto à lareira. Eu observei Bella através da sala enquanto ela ria e brincava com Emmett. Havia uma consciência entre os dois que quanto mais eu olhava, mais eu me perguntava sobre seu relacionamento.

Quando houve uma pausa nos pedidos, ela inclinou-se contra ele enquanto ele massageava seus ombros. O ato foi bastante inocente, mas eu não pude evitar de me perguntar se eles já tinham sido íntimos. De repente eu percebi que eu não sabia nada sobre nenhum deles. Eu estava bastante certo de que eles não tinham um relacionamento avançado devido ao fato de que eu não conseguia ver Bella saindo comigo naquela primeira noite se ela estivesse com alguém. Além disso, Emmett tinha se referido a uma loira que pareceu prender sua atenção. No entanto, seus toques íntimos disseram-me que eles eram mais próximos do que simples parceiros de negócios, o que provocou uma sensação estranha na boca do meu estômago. Eu estava dividido entre a vontade de rasgar as mãos dele e rir da minha possessividade estúpida.

Eu terminei minha bebida e decidi que eu não poderia adiar o inevitável por mais tempo. Eu empurrei o meu caminho em direção ao bar e ignorei os olhares desejosos de um casal de ratos de esgoto quando eu passei. Um grande homem abandonou o banco com várias bebidas enquanto eu me aproximava, então eu escorreguei para o banco sem ser notado por Emmett ou Bella. Eles estavam rindo juntos e Bella estalou uma toalha de bar nele, acertando seu quadril com um estalo alto. Emmett gemeu e olhou para ela antes de um enorme sorriso com covinhas iluminar seu rosto. Em um movimento rápido, ele agarrou o spray de soda e o espirrou na frente da camisa de Bella com o líquido caramelo. Ela gritou e jogou a toalha nele antes de conseguir se afastar da sua mira, rindo como se fossem crianças.

"Você vai pagar por isso mais tarde, Emmett McCarty!" ela gritou. Emmett ergueu as mãos em sinal de falsa rendição.

"Olhe para o lado bom, criança," ele disse com uma risada. "Você receberá o dobro de gorjetas com essa camiseta molhada na sua frente." Bella olhou para baixo e vi o início do rubor em seu pescoço indo em direção ao seu rosto. Seus braços instintivamente subiram e cruzaram sobre seu peito quando ela olhou para ele.

"Só por isso, você ficará sozinho." Ela bufou. "Eu estou fazendo um intervalo." Com uma volta rápida, ela começou a andar para longe do bar, quando ela me viu sentado no banco. Sua boca caiu ligeiramente aberta, o que foi a única indicação que ela me reconheceu, antes de morder fechando e olhar para longe. Eu chamei o nome dela quando ela chegou ao final do bar, mas ela não fez nenhum movimento para me responder.

Eu estava determinado a acertar as coisas e agora era um bom momento, já que ela estava em um intervalo. Eu deslizei do meu banquinho e comecei a segui-la quando o vozeirão do Emmett chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"Edward!" ele chamou em saudação. Soltei um longo suspiro enquanto assisti Bella desaparecer pelo corredor e entrar no escritório. Voltando, eu forcei um sorriso no meu rosto. "Como diabos você está? Nós não estávamos esperando você voltar por algumas semanas".

"Eu não poderia ficar longe." Eu admiti com um sorriso. Ele se ofereceu para me comprar uma bebida e eu gentilmente aceitei quando ele falou sobre como o negócio tinha se arranjado esta semana devido às corridas na cidade e à Liga de Dardos da Baía de Monterey terminando a temporada de torneios. Enquanto Emmett falava, minha mente vagava à sala dos fundos e eu tentei descobrir uma maneira de retirar-me sem ser rude.

"O nosso advogado revisou seu contrato e tudo parece como discutimos. Está no escritório. Quando Bella voltar eu posso pegar isso para você."

"Não se preocupe, eu vou e pego com ela."

Emmett deu de ombros quando eu joguei de volta a minha bebida em um gole grande. Eu fiz meu caminho lentamente para o escritório e bati na porta. "Vá embora, Emmett. Você ainda não está perdoado." Eu sorri quando a voz provocadora dela foi filtrada pela grande porta. Abri a porta lentamente e olhei para encontrá-la em pé de costas para mim. A pele perfeitamente suave das suas costas estava em exibição enquanto ela limpava a sua camisa em uma pequena pia em um barril de cerveja. Seus jeans estavam baixos nos quadris e eu podia ver as covinhas na parte inferior das suas costas espiando pela cintura. Meus olhos viajaram para cima até que aterraram na tira preta fina do sutiã. Entrei e deixei o clique da porta fechar atrás de mim. Ela endureceu por um momento antes de olhar por cima do ombro. Recostado contra a porta, enfiei as mãos nos bolsos enquanto ela voltava para a lavagem de sua camisa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou com irritação.

"Eu estou aqui para pegar o documento." Eu respondi, não deixando-a perceber que eu estava aqui realmente para vê-la. Se eu não estivesse a observado de perto, eu poderia ter perdido o jeito que seu corpo enrijeceu em minhas palavras. Ela desligou a água e escorreu a blusa antes de colocá-la em cima da pia para secar.

"Claro." Ela murmurou alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. Ela virou-se e caminhou em minha direção e eu não pude evitar de deixar meus olhos vaguearem sobre sua clavícula até que se fixaram em seus seios que saltavam para cima e quase saíam do sutiã de cetim preto. Meus dedos coçaram para chegar e tocar a carne macia, mas o olhar em seus olhos forçou minhas mãos a ficarem no meu bolso.

Ela fez seu caminho para um pequeno armário e puxou-o aberto, remexendo seu conteúdo antes de encontrar uma camiseta preta com o logotipo do Mucky Duck na frente. Ela escorregou-a sobre a cabeça e notei que ela era provavelmente do tamanho de uma criança com a forma como se agarrava ao seu corpo e deixava umas boas duas polegadas de pele exposta em sua cintura. Minha primeira reação foi de sugerir que ela vestisse a camisa molhada porque não seria tão reveladora quanto essa, mas optei por manter os meus comentários para mim quando ela se voltou para mim com uma pequena carranca estragando sua testa.

"Bem, Sr. Masen." Ela começou enquanto ela destrancou a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou um envelope pardo.

"Por favor, Bella, me chame de Edward." Ela rangeu os dentes antes de empurrar o arquivo para mim.

"Como eu ia dizendo, Sr. Masen, está tudo assinado e nós concordamos com os seus termos." Soltei um longo suspiro quando me adiantei e estendi a mão para o arquivo. Assim que eu o tinha tocado, ela soltou e puxou a mão como se ela estivesse com medo que eu a tocasse acidentalmente.

_Isso era fodidamente ridículo._

Bati o arquivo sobre a mesa e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu dava um passo em sua direção. "Acho que desde que estou intimamente consciente de cada centímetro do seu corpo e você também tenha tido o meu pau em sua boca pequena e doce, então estamos além de todas essas formalidades de sobrenome, você não acha?" Perguntei quando eu coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre a mesa e inclinei-me mais perto dela. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro quando o calor subiu de volta até cobrir seu rosto em um belo tom de vermelho. Ela gaguejou um pouco antes de seus punhos cerrarem em seus lados e levantou o queixo em desafio. Foi nesse momento que percebi que este era o resplendor da raiva quando ela soltou sua fúria.

"Estou farta da sua atitude arrogante. Você acha que pode simplesmente vir aqui e dizer o que diabos você quer e que eu devo fazer? Rolando minha calcinha e deixando que você faça o que quiser? Eu tenho duas palavras para você Sr. Masen..." Meu nome escorregou depreciativamente de seus lábios. "Não vai acontecer".

Ela pegou o arquivo e o bateu no meu estômago antes de girar em seus calcanhares e ir para a porta. Ela foi rápida, mas eu era mais rápido e joguei a minha mão para fora e agarrei seu braço, puxando-a ligeiramente para trás com uma parada brusca. Seu peito bateu contra o meu enquanto eu segurava seu outro braço na minha mão para firmá-la. Quando ela recuperou o equilíbrio, ela se soltou da minha mão e olhou para mim, desafiadoramente.

"Eu não quero brigar com você, minha Linda." Eu sussurrei. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela procurou os meus. Ficamos ali por vários minutos, perdidos no momento, em algum lugar entre uma trégua e uma completa guerra. Quando ela não se afastou, eu tomei isso como minha sugestão de que poderíamos encontrar um meio termo. Eu deixei meus olhos passarem sobre seu rosto até que chegaram aos seus lábios carnudos. Sua língua pequena arremessou para fora para lamber seu lábio inferior antes de ela puxá-lo entre seus dentes. Passei minha mão pelo seu braço até que eu toquei sua bochecha e delicadamente soltei seu lábio agarrando-o com meu polegar.

Bem quando eu pensei que poderia provar o sabor daquela boca bonita dela novamente, ela se afastou e me empurrou. "Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho".

Com uma velocidade que me surpreendeu, ela disparou para fora do escritório deixando-me ali balançando a cabeça. Ela me confundiu e enfureceu completamente, mas eu encontrei-me com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Fiquei sozinho em seu escritório, pensando em como eu poderia pressioná-la um pouco mais e ver o que ela faria em seguida.

Caminhei de volta para o bar e deslizei para o banco que eu estava ocupando antes. Bella estava na extremidade final do bar conversando com um dos fregueses do sexo masculino. Ela tinha um olhar de flerte no rosto enquanto eles conversavam vez ou outra enquanto ela continuava a servir bebidas. Ela olhou para mim, mas quando ela me pegou olhando ela rapidamente desviou o olhar. Soltei um longo suspiro enquanto eu tentava formular um plano de como eu poderia fazê-la me levar de volta para a casa dela novamente.

"Maaaaaaaldiçãããããããããão." Emmett disse enquanto empurrava um outro Jack e Coca-Cola na minha frente. "Essa menina precisa colocar algumas roupas." Segui o seu olhar de volta para Bella e depois de volta para a bebida que ele tinha me entregado. "Ela vai ter todos os idiotas do bar ofegantes em frente a ela desse jeito." Trinquei os dentes juntos quando a percepção de que ele estava certo bateu em mim. Ela estava conversando enquanto eles olhavam para baixo em seu peito e eu abafei a vontade de andar para lá e chutar suas bundas.

"Ela é uma adulta. Tenho certeza que ela sabe o que está fazendo." Eu respondi.

"Tanto faz, cara." Emmett jogou a toalha do bar e foi até Bella. Uma parte de mim ficou emocionada que ele estava indo fazer o que eu realmente não tinha o direito de pedir a ela. Isso foi até que ele chegou a ela. Ele agarrou sua cintura por trás e puxou-a para ele, seus lábios indo para seu ouvido enquanto ele falava calmamente com ela. Ela ouviu atentamente por um momento até que seus olhos brilharam mais e encontraram os meus.

Eu não consegui puxar o meu olhar longe do modo íntimo que ele estava a segurando e eu sabia que havia algo mais entre eles do que eles deixam parecer. Ninguém era tão familiar, a menos que eles fossem da mesma família ou amantes e Emmett sendo inglês, eu duvidava que eles estivessem relacionados. Cerrei os punhos e percebi que meu maxilar estava apertado enquanto eu observava sua pequena exibição.

Bella olhou para mim por um instante e depois virou seu rosto para Emmett, sussurrando o que eu não queria imaginar. Minhas teorias foram confirmadas quando ela castamente beijou-o na boca e, em seguida, empurrou-o antes de voltar a trabalhar. Com um movimento final rápido, ele deu um tapa na bunda dela com bom humor, fazendo-a gritar. Ela olhou para ele por um momento e então riu antes de enxotá-lo de lá. Com uma risada alta, ele sacudiu a cabeça e fez o seu caminho de volta para mim.

"Não há conversa com essa mulher quando ela está determinada".

"Sobre o que ela está determinada?" Eu perguntei, sem saber se eu queria a resposta após a minha epifania.

"Me deixar louco." Ele respondeu com outra risada. "Ela sabe como me irrita quando esses idiotas vêm aqui e olham-na provocativamente a noite toda." Senti minha carranca aumentar quando eu a vi continuar a flertar com mais uma dupla de homens que chegaram ao bar pedindo bebidas. "Eu já joguei fora mais clientes por causa dela do que eu sou capaz de admitir." Ele riu e deu um tapa no bar com sua própria confissão. "Então, por quanto tempo você está na cidade?"

Dei de ombros e tomei outro gole da minha bebida. "Isso depende de como vai ser a minha noite." Emmett sorriu mais para mim e balançou as sobrancelhas.

"Mike me contou sobre suas aventuras com as duas meninas no bar, há algumas semanas. Como isso acontece com você?"

"Ahhhh. Acho que Bella as apelidou de Skank 1 e Skank 2." Eu disse com uma risada lembrando algumas de nossas conversa naquela noite. O riso tempestuoso de Emmett ecoava por todo o bar, fazendo várias pessoas pararem e olharem para nós, Bella sendo uma delas. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu pisquei para ela fazendo seu olhar rapidamente se afastar e me ignorar.

"Isso soa como algo que Bella diria. Não me diga que ela as assustou?" Ele perguntou com um fingido choque. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Você poderia dizer algo assim." Eu respondi.

"Que merda. Então o bar lhe deve uma boa foda à moda antiga! Que tal isso..." Ele começou antes de parar para pensar em o que quer que estava indo a me oferecer. "Que tal bebidas grátis a qualquer senhora adorável que você ache apta a dar a sua afeição pela noite." Ele disse com uma risada. Olhei para Bella e ela esteve ouvindo a conversa toda. Suas mãos estavam firmemente plantadas em seus quadris enquanto ela olhava para mim.

_Eu acho que posso ter encontrado a minha forma de empurrar um pouco mais seus limites._

"Isso parece justo." Eu disse com um sorriso antes de voltar para Emmett.

"Você ouviu isso, Bella? Nosso novo amigo aqui tem um passe livre para a noite. Vamos ver se podemos compensar esse menino já que você foi uma empata-foda na outra noite." Seus olhos voaram de Emmett para mim e ela levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora, silenciosamente perguntando o que exatamente eu tinha dito a ele sobre nossos encontros anteriores. Eu não pude segurar o sorriso torto que nasceu quando dei de ombros em resposta. Ela bufou de irritação e, em seguida, voltou-se ao bar para ajudar outro cliente.

_**Bella Swan**_

Passei as próximas horas ficando tão longe de Edward quanto eu poderia. Ele me enervava em tantas maneiras que eu não confiava em mim mesma perto dele. Preferi manter o que aconteceu entre nós longe de Emmett por causa de sua forma super protetora. Ele era brutal para qualquer homem que pisava em cima da linha onde eu estava. Eu o vi quebrar um dedo de um cara depois que ele assistiu-o agarrar minha bunda, juntamente com inúmeros outros incidentes dele, não tão gentis, chutando bundas de bêbados até a porta. Não era só comigo, ele era protetor com todas as funcionárias do sexo feminino e, ocasionalmente, com as garotas que vinham e ficavam muito bêbadas para lidar com os homens que estavam lá para se aproveitar delas.

Eu não estava realmente certa como Emmett lidaria quando soubesse de Edward e eu. Ele odiava a idéia de Jake e eu juntos e inúmeras vezes Jake ostentava um olho roxo do que eu assumia ser um dos momentos super protetores de Emmett. Jake nunca me diria o que aconteceu, mas ele sempre dava olhares frios a Emmett nos dias após o seu novo hematoma aparecer. Ouvi por acaso Seth e Jake discutindo uma vez, pouco antes de nós terminamos, e Seth disse a Jake que o que Emmett fez no seu rosto não se comparava ao que ele faria se ele me machucasse.

Gostaria de saber brevemente se Edward tinha dito a Emmet o que se passou entre nós, mas após a última hora era óbvio pela boa naturalidade de Em que ele não tinha. Eu tinha pegado Edward olhando pra mim várias vezes e me senti um pouco livre quando ele olhou para os homens que eu estava flertando com o propósito de irritá-lo.

"Ok, Bells. Vou embora." Emmett disse quando passou mim em direção ao caixa. "Não empate mais a foda do nosso novo amigo." Ele disse com uma piscadela para Edward. Olhei para Edward e ele levantou seu copo em saudação às palavras de Emmett. Eu balancei minha cabeça e virei-me para ignorá-lo novamente. Emmett me pegou em um abraço por trás e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Ligue-me se você tiver quaisquer problemas. Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fecha o bar sozinha".

"Não se preocupe, Em. Eu vou ficar bem." Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo, exceto eu.

"Eu sei, mas se você estiver nervosa sobre Edward estar aqui, com toda... você sabe." Ele sumiu, não querendo entrar em detalhes sobre as nossas preocupações anteriores sobre se ele realmente assassinou seus pais ou não.

"Eu vou ficar bem."

"Eu sei que você vai ficar, ou eu não deixaria você aqui. Eu só não quero que você fique preocupada".

"Eu não estou preocupada, Emmett." Eu sussurrei antes de beijar seu rosto. "Vá se divertir e eu vejo você amanhã." Ele me abraçou uma última vez antes de voltar para a caixa registradora para tirar a maioria do dinheiro do caixa para levar ao cofre. Eu tentei dar uma olhada furtiva para Edward, mas seu olhar perfurava o meu e ele me pegou. Ele tinha uma carranca no rosto que o fazia parecer mais velho do que ele era e eu me perguntava o que o tinha irritado. Emmett pisou por trás de mim e fez o seu caminho até Edward levando sua mão em um aperto firme e quebrando-o fora do seu humor pensativo.

"Se você estiver na cidade amanhã, pare por volta do meio dia e podemos almoçar juntos." Emmett disse antes de se voltar para mim. "Te vejo depois, Bells." Dei a ele um pequeno aceno e, em seguida, voltei ao trabalho, tentando ignorar os olhos verde-esmeralda que seguiam cada movimento meu.

Uma vez que eu era a única garçonete que restava para o resto da noite, não pude evitar Edward por muito tempo. Ele acenou-me e eu respirei fundo e disse o inevitável. "O que você precisa?" Eu tentei manter minha voz neutra, mas eu receio que eu falhei miseravelmente quando ele sorriu para mim do outro lado do bar.

"Dê-me uma Fuller." Ele respondeu, sorrindo mais amplamente. Eu peguei um copo gelado e virei a torneira enquanto eu estava desconfortável diante dele. "Você sabe," ele começou, meus olhos viajando de volta para o seu rosto. "Você realmente não deve misturar trabalho com prazer. Isso nunca termina bem".

"Me desculpe?" Minha cabeça estava rodando com sua hipocrisia. Era um pouco tarde para discutir o mérito de manter o seu pau em suas calças quando ele me perseguiu depois que descobrimos que iríamos trabalhar juntos.

"Você e Emmett." _O quê? Sobre o que diabos ele estava falando?_ Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele enquanto eu servia sua cerveja. "É óbvio que vocês dois tiveram algo no passado. Eu só não tenho certeza se vocês ainda têm".

"Sério? Você parece bastante seguro de si mesmo." Eu dobrei a minha cabeça para o lado enquanto eu deslizava sua cerveja em frente a ele.

"Estou errado?" Ele perguntou. Olhei para ele perplexa e considerei responder honestamente até que sua carranca voltou quando eu não respondi imediatamente. "Você estava se enroscando comigo pelas suas costas?" Ele acusou.

Minha raiva borbulhou à superfície tão rápido que eu quase desmaiei com o ataque de emoções que eu estava experimentando. Eu bati minha mão no bar na frente dele e olhei para baixo.

"Você está me chamando de puta?"

"Se o sapato se encaixa." Ele disse com um sorriso. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, minha mão serpenteou fora e deu um tapa forte em seu rosto. Ele não se mexeu enquanto olhávamos um para o outro um de cada lado do bar, nem disse nada mais até que uma das garçonetes chamou a minha atenção. Eu me afastei do bar e fui anotar um pedido de bebidas.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas brotarem dos meus olhos e eu passei uma mão através delas para não me envergonhar. Como ele poderia pensar que eu faria algo tão terrível? Por um lado, Emmett era meu irmão em todos os sentidos da palavra. Por outro, eu nunca trairia ninguém com quem eu estivesse e ele pensar isso doeu mais do que eu estava disposta a admitir. O que eu tinha feito para fazê-lo pensar que eu era aquele tipo de garota?

_Oh, eu não sei Bella, talvez indo para casa com um completo estranho e flertando descaradamente com todos os homens esta noite apenas para afastá-lo. Maldição._

"Estes são para Jake e seus amigos. Ele estava pedindo um desconto de novo." Mae disse com um suspiro exasperado. Eu sorri para a nova garçonete que nós contratamos vários meses atrás, pensando que ela e Jake fariam um bom jogo se ele colocasse a cabeça para fora de sua bunda o suficiente para notá-la. Olhei sobre seu ombro e vi Jake sentado com Sam e Embry, ele acenou e deu-me seu sorriso de menino e um plano começou a tomar forma.

Se Edward queria acreditar que eu era aquele tipo de garota, então eu lhe daria um show que ele não esqueceria tão cedo. Eu arranquei fora uma cerveja da bandeja e coloquei-a em minha boca enquanto eu pensava bem no meu plano. Eu terminei o pedido das bebidas e acenei para Jake vir até o bar. Sorri um sorriso sexy para ele e, em seguida, entreguei-lhe suas bebidas.

"Hey." Eu sussurrei sedutoramente, pegando sua atenção imediatamente. "Eu não tenho visto você por aí há algum tempo. Você sabe que se você quiser uma bebida grátis você precisa vir me ver e não a garçonete".

"Eu sei, eu só não tinha certeza se você queria me ver, então eu estava mantendo minha distância para dar-lhe algum espaço." Eu sorri e me inclinei por cima do bar dando-lhe uma bela vista da frente da minha camiseta.

"Sério Jake, ainda _somos _amigos. Claro que eu quero ver você." Eu sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas se alguém entenderia a minha motivação, esse seria Jake.

Fora da minha visão periférica eu pude ver Edward olhando cada movimento meu. Inclinei-me mais sobre o bar e torci uma mecha de cabelo de Jake entre meus dedos. Sua boca pendeu aberta por um instante antes que ele a fechasse.

"O que você está jogando, Bella?" Dei uma olhada em Edward e seus lábios estavam fixos em uma linha apertada enquanto ele me observava meu jogo de flertar. Eu sorri para mim mesma enquanto eu andei para trás do bar.

Jake olhou para mim e depois para o bar onde estava Edward, antes de encontrar meu olhar novamente. Um enorme sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando ele acenou com a compreensão.

"Eu entendo. Deixe-me levar essas bebidas para os garotos e eu voltarei." Fiquei tão agradecida que ele estava disposto a jogar que não questionei seus motivos para querer me ajudar, antes que ele desapareceu na multidão.

Sentando-se a alguns bancos de Edward, Alice estava acenando sua mão no ar tentando chamar minha atenção. Eu tentei ignorar Edward enquanto eu passei por ele, mas eu deveria ter imaginado que ele não deixaria o meu pequeno truque sem um comentário.

"Que legal." Ele disse com um sorriso que não chegou a atingir seus olhos. "Você está tentando provar meu ponto?" Parei diante dele e dei-lhe o melhor olhar mais arrogante que eu pude formar.

"Como de costume, você não tem nenhuma idéia do que você está falando." Ele soltou uma risada muito ameaçadora e eu tremi um pouco com o som antes de ignorá-lo e avançar para Alice.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você tinha um encontro com o oficial da marinha." Eu perguntei.

"Eu tive, mas eu joguei-o de volta no mar depois que ele virou um polvo no jantar." Alice respondeu com um pequeno arrepio enojado. Eu ri quando ela encheu-me sobre os detalhes de seu encontro horrível. "Por que não pode haver um cara lá fora que é bem-sucedido, bonito e não um idiota completo?" Olhei para Edward e encolhi os ombros.

"Você está perguntando à garota errada".

"Seja como for, eu preciso de uma bebida." Ela disse com um suspiro. "Dê-me um Cosmo com uma dose dupla de vodka." Edward acenou-me e eu relutantemente deixei Alice para ver o que ele queria.

"Eu acho que quero que o bar compre uma bebida a essa mulher por mim." Ele disse com um sorriso. Olhei por cima do meu ombro para onde ele estava apontando e eu não pude segurar meu riso.

"Eu não me incomodaria, você não é o tipo dela." Eu supus que eu mereci a ironia da sua escolha. Já que eu tinha jogado com Jake, ele decidiu que a minha melhor amiga era um jogo justo.

"Se você não notou, Princesa, eu sou o tipo de todas." Eu estreitei os olhos para ele e segurei a minha réplica antes de servir um Cosmo para Alice. Fui até lá e coloquei-o no bar em frente a ela, espirrando-o sobre a borda. Alice levantou uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto tirava sua carteira e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Na verdade, sua bebida foi comprada pelo idiota de jaqueta de couro." Eu disse com um pequeno aceno para Edward. Ele franziu o cenho para o meu comentário, mas depois voltou cheio de encantos para Alice. Senti meu sangue ferver. Não porque eu pensei que ela consideraria mesmo ir até lá, mas ele estava usando sua boa aparência para se voltar para mim. Eu passei por ele quando uma das garçonetes acenou pra mim, mas eu não pude resistir a dar uma resposta quando eu passava.

"Então, quem é a puta agora?" Eu fervi. Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça quando eu pisei na outra extremidade do bar.

"Então, Bells, qual é o problema com o motoqueiro com a Alice?" Jake perguntou enquanto ele deslizava para a banqueta na frente de onde eu estava trabalhando. Dei de ombros e limpei o balcão antes de retirar dois copos e uma garrafa de tequila José Cuervo Ouro. Coloquei uma dose para cada e peguei meu copo, tomando em um movimento rápido.

"Calma, agora." Ele riu. "Eu nunca vi você ficar tão irritada com um cliente. O que ele fez?" Jake perguntou quando ele acenou com a cabeça para Edward. Olhei para Edward e sufoquei uma risada ao ver um Cosmo completo sobre o bar em frente a ele enquanto Alice sentava com os braços cruzados e um olhar atirando punhais em mim.

_Parece que você acabou de ser duramente atingido, Baby. _

"Ele é apenas um pé no bunda e eu estou sentindo a necessidade de ensinar-lhe uma lição. Você quer ajudar uma garota?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso travesso e brilho em meus olhos. Jake me olhou como um pedaço de doce antes de assentir a sua concordância. Se eu sabia alguma coisa sobre Jake, era que ele seria respeitoso mesmo se eu o empurrasse até que suas bolas doessem. Eu deveria muito a ele após esse show.

Peguei dois limões, sal e uma garrafa de tequila e fiz meu caminho em torno do bar até que eu estava de pé ao lado de Jake.

"Doses no corpo?" Perguntei, agitando a garrafa de tequila na frente dele. Jake gemeu e seus olhos rolaram para a parte de trás de sua cabeça antes de agarrar minha cintura e erguer-me para o bar. Eu dei uma leve risada na sua ansiedade e dei uma espiada em Edward. Sua mandíbula estava apertada enquanto observava a nossa pequena exibição e eu sorri orgulhosamente para mim.

"Eu primeiro." Eu disse quando eu o empurrei para ficar entre as minhas pernas. Em um movimento rápido eu tirei sua camiseta e todas as garotas num raio de dez metros soltaram rugidos de encorajamento. Jake, sendo o canastrão que era, flexionou seus músculos e apreciou a atenção enquanto eu rolei meus olhos. Agarrei seus cabelos grossos na minha mão e puxei sua cabeça para o lado até que seu pescoço estava totalmente exposto. Os músculos de seu ombro ondularam sob o meu toque e eu engoli um pouco da minha vergonha com o que eu ia fazer a seguir.

Eu comecei em sua clavícula e dei uma lambida longa contra a pele de sua orelha. Quando cheguei à orelha, ele estremeceu e agarrou meus quadris com firmeza em suas mãos. "Vou fazer uma boa propaganda de você para Mae." Eu sussurrei. Eu sabia que ela tinha uma pequena queda por ele e eu também queria que ele soubesse uma última vez que ele não estaria recebendo nada de mim. Ele estremeceu e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto eu agarrei o sal e o espalhei sobre sua pele.

Eu coloquei o sal para baixo e comecei a colocar o limão em seus dentes, quando ele me parou. "Espero que ele valha a pena todo este problema." Revirei os olhos e empurrei-o em sua boca enquanto os rugidos e assobios cresceram em volume. Com um último olhar sobre meu ombro eu tive a certeza que Edward estava tendo a visão completa do meu desempenho e, em seguida, fui para matar. Com um ritmo lento, deixei minha língua passar no pescoço de Jake capturando todo o sal que eu pude no processo. Com um movimento de minha mão eu tomei a dose e em seguida bati minha boca na de Jake puxando o limão dos dentes dele e sugando o suco dele com um grande sorriso.

Um rugido de aprovação subiu da multidão até que os homens no salão estavam cantando "dose no corpo" repetidamente. Jake apertou meus quadris antes de inclinar-se e sussurrar no meu ouvido. "É a minha vez".

Eu gemi com o constrangimento que eu estava certa de que logo viria. Jake gostava de fazer isso da forma mais erótica possível em público, o que significava que eu teria que deitar-me no bar. Engoli meu embaraço e mantive dizendo a mim mesma que eu tinha sido a única a iniciar este joguinho e quem era eu para estragar sua diversão uma vez que ele me ajudou? Olhei para Edward e ele estava em pé em seu banco, seus punhos cerrados no bar. Eu senti uma pequena emoção com o jeito perigoso que ele estava olhando para mim e eu me perguntei se talvez eu tivesse ido longe demais. Naquele momento, olhando para a raiva em seus olhos, eu podia ver a possibilidade de que ele poderia ter assassinado seus pais. Talvez tudo isso não tenha sido uma boa idéia, afinal. Voltei a olhar para Jake e ele estava empurrando para baixo as bebidas do bar, fazendo a cama para eu me deitar.

Eu gemi e fiquei em posição, de repente querendo que esse calvário inteiro terminasse. As mãos de Jake estavam na minha cintura enquanto ele empurrava minha camiseta até que o meu estômago estivesse completamente exposto. Ele se inclinou sobre mim com um sorriso enorme e fez cócegas na minha cintura me fazendo sorrir de volta para ele.

"Apresse-se e acabe logo com isso. Você sabe o quanto eu amo atenção." Eu disse sarcasticamente. Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça antes de colocar o limão na minha boca.

"Então você não deveria ter começado isso." Ele disse com um sorriso. Fechei os olhos enquanto a multidão continuava a aumentar a voz. Eu senti o primeiro respingo no meu estômago antes de Jake lentamente preencher meu umbigo com o líquido frio.

Ele deve ter tido pena de mim porque ele foi direto para a tequila sem nenhum sal e chupou-a rapidamente fora do meu estômago, em seguida seus lábios estavam nos meus quando ele puxou para fora da minha boca o limão e recostou-se para deixar o líquido descer por sua garganta. A alegria subiu no meio da multidão e sentei-me e saltei para o meu lado do bar. Olhei para o bar e Edward não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Uma pequena pontada de decepção correu através de mim antes de eu empurrá-la para longe e decidir que era provavelmente o melhor.

Alice levantou-se sobre as pernas de seu banco para obter alguma altura enquanto ela me chamava freneticamente para ela. Com um sorriso maroto ela me deu um tapa quando cheguei a ela.

"Isso foi impagável!" Ela gritou sobre a multidão. "Eu não sou uma fã de Jake, mas essa merda fez valer à pena estar aqui durante dez minutos sem uma bebida." Olhei para o bar vazio à sua frente e franzi meu nariz quando me lembrei de pensar há poucos minutos como era engraçado vê-lo me atacando com o olhar. Agora não parecia tão engraçado.

"Eu dei-o de volta para ele. Você não acha que eu tomaria uma bebida daquele homem, não é?" Alice fez um gesto de dispensa e de repente eu queria dar um tapa nela por ser uma arrogante intolerante.

"Ele não é um cara mau, Ali." Eu defendi. Ela encolheu os ombros e pediu um novo Cosmo. "Eu pensei que ele ia dar um soco em alguém. O olhar em seu rosto quando Jake teve que tirar o limão de sua boca era assustador como o inferno. Eu realmente acho que talvez você devesse ficar comigo esta noite".

Soltei um longo suspiro e balancei a cabeça. "Ele não vai me machucar. Provavelmente eu o forcei demais. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele nunca mais voltasse".

"Bem, boa libertação." Ela disse quando tomou um gole da bebida que eu coloquei na frente dela. Eu balancei a cabeça e voltei ao trabalho tentando não me preocupar com para onde Edward foi ou o quanto eu queria estrangular minha melhor amiga.

Passei o resto da noite declinando convites para mais doses no corpo e evitando avanços de Jake. Ele parecia pensar que, já que o objeto de minha vingança tinha ido embora, que ele tinha um caminho claro para conseguir. Eventualmente, eu fiz algumas sugestões para Mae sobre como obter melhores gorjetas de Jake e seus amigos, o que acabou em uma discussão acalorada entre os dois sobre quem era o melhor time de futebol americano, os Raiders ou o 49ers. Ela finalmente deu-lhe seu número de telefone no final da noite.

"Quase duas centenas de dólares em gorjetas hoje." Mae disse enquanto ela equilibrava seus pedidos. "Nada mal. Talvez nós precisássemos que você fizesse doses no corpo com mais freqüência." Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente.

"Não acontecerá novamente, nunca." Eu disse com uma risada. Eu fechei a caixa registradora enquanto o resto dos funcionários fechava e ia para casa.

"Eu adoraria ficar, mas eu preciso levantar cedo amanhã. Você ficará bem em fechar sozinha?" Mae perguntou enquanto agarrava sua bolsa.

"Sim, eu ficarei bem. Eu tenho um pouco de burocracia para terminar antes de ir embora, então eu não vou sair daqui tão cedo".

Nos despedimos e fui até a porta trancando-a firmemente por trás dela. Eu fui para trás do bar e limpei fora todos os sinais de cerveja e fui tirar o dinheiro do caixa quando duas mãos agarraram-me pelos ombros, me fazendo ofegar. Eu tentei me afastar, mas elas me seguraram firmemente no lugar enquanto sua respiração quente soprou em toda a minha orelha. Os cabelos se arrepiaram no meu pescoço e braços enquanto eu tentei me lembrar dos movimentos de auto-defesa que o meu pai tinha me ensinado, mas fiquei paralisada de medo.

"Agora que estamos sozinhos, ninguém vai ouvir você gritar".


	12. NÃO HÁ VAGAS

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 12 – NÃO HÁ VAGAS**

_**Edward Masen**_

_Que porra eu estava pensando? _

Bati o capacete em minha cabeça e comecei a chutar a minha moto. Eu puxei meu celular do bolso e olhei a hora. Já passava das dez horas e eu não tinha me incomodado em obter um hotel. Com um rugido do acelerador eu disparei pra fora do estacionamento como um morcego saindo do inferno.

Eu dirigi pela Rua Alvarado até o Marriott e estacionei a minha moto. O manobrista olhou de forma esfomeada para a minha moto e eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto tirava o capacete. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu deixaria qualquer criança com a cara cheia de espinhas tocar a minha moto. Fui diretamente para o porteiro e perguntei se eles tinham algum quarto disponível.

"Eu sinto muito, senhor, com as corridas na cidade temos reservas feitas há meses." Soltei um longo suspiro e acenei meu agradecimento com a cabeça antes de correr minhas mãos em meus cabelos em frustração.

Nem sequer me passou pela cabeça que eu precisaria reservar um quarto com antecedência e agora eu me perguntava como eu deixei uma mulher me colocar nesta situação. Eu estava me chutando por pensar que Bella seria um pouco mais agradável do que ela se mostrou. Eu sinceramente pensei que, mesmo que ela estivesse irritada sobre a minha saída secreta no passado, que eu poderia conquistá-la com um pequeno lembrete das nossas noites juntos. Mas, como de costume, ela fez completamente o oposto do que eu pensei que ela faria. Eu apenas nunca pensei que ela iria exibir-se da forma como ela fez.

Eu dirigi pela fileira de hotéis e cada sinal dizia a mesma coisa: _Não há vagas._ A cada minuto que passava, eu me vi ficando mais irritado. Nosso pequeno jogo olho-por-olho começou bastante inofensivo e pensei que eventualmente ela acabaria por aquecer-me como ela tinha feito naquela primeira noite quando ela foi testemunha de mim em meu pior momento com o sexo oposto. Em vez disso, ela levantou a aposta com sua versão de 'Coyote Ugly' no bar.

No início, eu pensei que algum bastardo sortudo seria o destinatário de algumas das primeiras provocações da minha Linda. Isso não me incomodou porque eu ainda estava confiante de que ela iria embora comigo. Não foi até a amiga de Bella ter certeza de que eu soubesse que o homem que ela estava flertando era mais próximo do que apenas um cliente do bar. _Qual era o nome dele mesmo?_ Quebrei a cabeça até suas palavras voltarem para mim.

_"Vê aquele cara alto, moreno e quente como o inferno com quem Bella está falando? É Jake. Ela esteve fodendo com ele durante anos." Ela disse mostrando com as mãos, como se ela simplesmente me perguntasse como estava o clima._

Bella poderia ter escolhido qualquer um no bar e eu teria rido na sua tentativa de ser superior a mim, mas ela não fez isso. Ela escolheu alguém com quem ela tinha uma história. Ele era alguém por quem ela provavelmente teve sentimentos em algum momento e eu não poderia ficar e assistir mais nada.

Meus dentes cerraram juntos quando eu puxei em uma pequena loja de bebidas e corri para dentro por uma garrafa de Jack. Achei que se eu tivesse de dormir sob as estrelas, então eu poderia muito bem deixar o calor do whisky abafar o mau humor que eu estava sentindo.

O tempo estava agradável, então tomei um inventário mental do que eu tinha embalado nos meus alforges enquanto eu dirigia em direção à praia. Eu geralmente embalava uma pequena manta de viagem para emergências, assim, se eu acampasse na praia por uma noite, então eu estaria um pouco confortável enquanto o nevoeiro não me enrolasse. Eu considerei dirigir para fora da cidade e encontrar um hotel no caminho de casa, mas eu corri para fora do bar tão malditamente rápido que deixei o contrato em cima do balcão do bar. Eu sabia que se eu voltasse para lá eu provavelmente faria algo que eu lamentaria. Sendo jogado na prisão durante a noite por entrar em uma briga de bar com algum inútil que tivesse suas mãos sobre a minha Linda não era o jeito que eu queria passar a noite.

Merda. Eu ainda me refiro a ela como _minha _Linda. Que diabos ela estava fazendo comigo? Um segundo eu queria levá-la para casa e me instalar fodendo em sua casa e no seguinte, eu queria estrangulá-la e ao imbecil com quem ela estava me provocando. A imagem dos lábios dele nos dela fez meu sangue ferver e pensamentos de rasgá-lo em pedaços com minhas próprias mãos mantiveram-se girando em minha mente. Eu dirigi até o cais e puxei para a praia. Havia uma grande fogueira com um grupo barulhento de foliões em saias de grama e camisas havaianas fazendo a destruição na areia. Suspirei e resignei-me ao fato de que a noite estava apenas piorando.

Puxando fora do estacionamento, eu andava à toa na praia procurando um lugar para ficar bem e bêbado. Minhas andanças sempre me traziam de volta ao mesmo lugar.

_O Mucky Duck._

Sentei-me na minha moto no estacionamento e abri o whisky mantendo-o dentro do saco marrom de papel enquanto eu tomava vários longos goles dele. Eu não tinha intenção de entrar no pub, em vez disso, optei por ficar do lado de fora e ver as pessoas enquanto saíam. Eu realmente não sabia o que eu ia fazer. Eu mantive dizendo a mim mesmo que eu dirigiria novamente até a praia uma vez que as coisas tivessem se acalmado, mas quanto mais eu bebia, menos provável era que isso acontecesse.

Eu fui estúpido uma vez quando eu tinha uns vinte anos. Jasper e eu tínhamos passado a noite bebendo e eu pensei que estava bem para dirigir para casa. Eu acabei colocando minha moto no meio da Cliffside Drive. Felizmente, Jasper estava lá para me ajudar a colocar minha moto em pé e então ele me seguiu até em casa para se certificar de que eu cheguei em segurança. Houve uns dois mil dólares de danos, mas eu tive sorte que eu saí apenas com uma pequena imprudência na estrada.

O barulho do bar estava começando a morrer quando o DJ encerrou a noite e a "última chamada" foi anunciada. Terminando minha garrafa de Jack, eu coloquei a garrafa vazia no meu alforge e recostei-me contra o assento da minha moto. Eu estava completamente bêbado e levou tudo que eu tinha apenas para permanecer centrado sobre o couro.

Eu vi as mulheres saindo do bar e considerei vendo se alguma delas gostaria de uma companhia para a noite, mas o pensamento de qualquer pessoa além de Bella me fez querer socar alguma coisa chamada Jake. Meu humor só tinha ficado mais grosseiro enquanto eu pensava sobre a minha noite. Até o momento que o último dos clientes havia deixado o bar, eu estava pronto para dizer a Bella que eu acamparia no sofá do escritório ou eu arrancaria todos os financiamentos para o bar. Com a minha cabeça feita, eu andei até o portão do pátio ao ar livre e escorreguei para dentro. Um dos cozinheiros estava saindo quando eu bati a porta e ele parou, não me deixando passar.

"Nós estamos fechados." Ele disse com um olhar ameaçador.

"Eu estou pegando Bella." Eu menti enquanto eu tentava manter-me sem balançar. Ele me olhou com descrença antes de eu continuar. "Emmett estava preocupado sobre ela fechar sozinha, então ele me pediu para ter certeza que ela estava bem." Ele pareceu satisfeito com a minha resposta e deixou-me com um aceno de cabeça. Eu entrei calmamente e Bella e a garçonete ruiva estavam conversando no final do bar. Sem ser notado, eu escorreguei para dentro do escritório e decidi esperar até que estivéssemos sozinhos antes que eu tivesse o confronto indesejado com ela.

Dei uma olhada ao redor do escritório e passei por várias fotos que estavam penduradas nas paredes. Havia uma de Bella e Emmett em pé na frente do pub e uma pequena placa foi anexada à madeira que dizia "Dia de Abertura: 20 de maio de 2008". Eu sorri e mudei-me para a próxima foto do que parecia ser um retrato de família durante os feriados. Eu reconheci Emmett, Bella e a Polegarzinha, mas havia um casal mais velho e um homem com cabelo e pele escuros que eu não lembro de ter visto alguma vez no bar. No quadro, alguém tinha usado um marcador permanente e escrito "Natal 2005". Eu não pude evitar de querer saber qual a relação de todos que estavam na foto. A foto seguinte era de Bella no centro com dois homens de pele acobreada em cada um dos seus lados. Suas bochechas estavam pressionadas nas dela e todos eles tinham enormes sorrisos em seus rostos. Eu imediatamente reconheci um dos homens como o idiota do bar e cerrei meus dentes.

Por que ela puxaria aquela atuação mais cedo? Lutei contra todos os instintos que eu tinha para não arrancá-la fora do bar, jogá-la sobre meu ombro e encontrar um lugar tranqüilo onde eu pudesse mostrar pra ela a quem ela pertencia. Eu varri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo quando ouvi Bella e a garçonete conversando do lado de fora do escritório. Elas se despediram e eu ouvi a porta fechar com um clique alto. Esperei alguns minutos antes de eu deixar-me ir pelo corredor. Bella estava apagando as luzes e eu fiquei nas sombras por um momento observando-a. Ela era linda. Seus cabelos espessos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo mostrando seu pescoço longo e fino. Ela ficou na ponta dos seus pés para alcançar o interruptor e sua camiseta muito pequena subiu até suas costelas expondo a curva suave em sua cintura onde seus quadris se alargavam para fora. Os mesmos quadris que _aquele vira-lata _tinha colocado suas mãos.

Não pude conter o monstro de olhos verdes que estava borbulhando para sair. Eu precisava que ela percebesse o que ela estava fazendo comigo, o que eu queria fazer com ela a cada segundo que eu estava em qualquer lugar perto dela. Ela não era minha, mas eu também não queria que ela fosse de ninguém. Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até ela e fiquei surpreso que ela pulou quando eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros. Ela lutava contra mim, mas eu segurei-a firmemente. A sensação dela tremendo em minhas mãos me fez querê-la ainda mais do que eu já queria. Ela parecia tão vulnerável, assim como ela estava naquela primeira noite que estivemos juntos. A pele do seu pescoço estava chamando por mim enquanto eu aspirava o cheiro de morango saindo dela. Olhando-a me fez repensar meu plano original e ficar no sofá em um bar frio era a última coisa em minha mente. Eu não desistiria até que ela cedesse ao desejo que eu sabia que queimava dentro dela.

"Agora que estamos sozinhos, ninguém vai ouvir você gritar." Eu sussurrei. Meus lábios encontraram sua nuca e arrepios eclodiram contra sua pele delicada. Ela soltou uma respiração trêmula quando cheguei à sua orelha e mordi-a suavemente.

"Edward." Ele suspirou de alívio. _Quem diabos mais poderia estar beijando você?_ Senti minha raiva aumentar novamente quando eu girei-a até que ela estava olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados.

"Você estava à espera de alguém?" Eu rosnei. Ela balançou a cabeça e soltou um riso nervoso.

"Não, você apenas assustou o inferno fora de mim. O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora." Havia um indício de dor em seus olhos juntamente com um flash de medo antes que ela rapidamente desviou o olhar.

"Eu fui." Eu sussurrei contra seu pescoço. Eu podia sentir seus tremores nos meus braços e me perguntei brevemente por que ela ainda estava tão nervosa.

"Então por que você voltou? Você tem uma tendência a desaparecer e depois não aparecer por semanas." Houve uma ferroada em sua observação, mas eu não poderia culpá-la pela suposição. Ela empurrou meu peito tentando colocar algum espaço entre nós, mas eu segurei-a firme.

"Eu deixei o meu cartão. Você poderia ter me ligado, Bella." Eu sussurrei.

"Por que eu deveria?" Ela bufou, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito e desistindo de afastar-me. "Você não pôde se incomodar em dizer adeus não uma, mas duas vezes, depois que você soube que eu estava chateada sobre a primeira vez. Por que eu deveria perseguir um homem que, obviamente, não se importa o suficiente para me dar a cortesia de um simples adeus? Eu não estou tão desesperada assim." Seus olhos encontraram os meus e a dor que eu tinha visto antes foi embora e substituída por desafio.

Fiquei perplexo com as suas conclusões. Eu tinha deixado o cartão. Eu nunca tinha deixado um cartão antes. A maioria das mulheres com quem eu estive não tinham a menor idéia quando eu estava rodando na cidade e nenhuma delas parecia se importar. Ela não entendia que eu estava completamente fora do meu elemento quando se tratava dela? O fato de eu ainda deixar o cartão fodido foi um grande negócio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela atirou.

"Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar. Por causa das corridas eu não consigo encontrar um hotel".

"Isso não é problema meu." Ela rebateu antes da realização atingi-la e ela engasgou com a minha confissão. "Você não vai vir para a minha casa." Seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva e ela me empurrou forte no peito. "Você pensou que poderia vir aqui e conseguir que eu convide você para ir à minha casa novamente? Você tem algumas bolas, Edward. Isto," ela disse acenando com a mão raivosamente entre nós, "não vai acontecer de novo".

_Ela estava absolutamente linda quando estava com raiva._

Agarrei sua cintura e puxei-a contra mim fazendo-a arfar e o indício de medo retornou em seus olhos. Ela estava perfeitamente imóvel quando eu deixei o meu nariz roçar sobre sua mandíbula, traçando do queixo até sua orelha, assimilando seu cheiro enquanto fazia isso.

"Nós dois sabemos que você não vai me negar." Eu puxei o lóbulo da sua orelha em minha boca e seu corpo todo tremeu sob meu toque. "Eu poderia tê-la bem aqui e você me deixaria." Passei minha mão subindo pelo seu corpo até que enrolei-a em seu cabelo. Ela gemeu baixinho quando eu puxei sua cabeça para trás expondo mais de sua carne para mim. Meus lábios moveram-se pelo seu pescoço até que chegaram à sua clavícula e a parede que ela tinha construído entre nós estava lentamente começando a cair.

No meu nevoeiro de bêbado, eu ouvi sua tentativa tímida de me suplicar para parar, então eu me afastei o suficiente para olhar para ela. Seus olhos castanhos estavam vidrados com uma fúria silenciosa mascarada por pura luxúria, mas eu tinha que saber que isso era o que ela queria antes de continuar.

"Diga-me que você me quer." Eu consegui dizer numa voz rouca. Ela continuou a olhar para mim por alguns instantes antes de balançar a cabeça, recusando-se a me dar o que eu desejava. Eu precisava dela tão malditamente tanto que eu teria dado a ela simplesmente qualquer coisa nesse momento para ouvi-la dizer que sim. "Nós não temos que falar sobre as coisas agora, apenas deixe-me sentir você." Eu puxei-a para mais perto e mordi seu pescoço, ganhando um outro arrepio dela. "Eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você. Deixe-me fazer você se sentir bem. Podemos consertar todo o resto mais tarde." Eu sussurrei antes de a minha boca procurar a dela.

Bella beijou-me de volta enquanto seus dedos enrolaram em meus cabelos, puxando-me para mais perto. O pequeno conflito que ela tinha desapareceu quando ela se entregou para mim. Meu pau estremeceu contra o meu jeans e levou tudo que eu tinha para me afastar e esclarecer os sinais que ela estava me enviando.

"Diga-me para parar e eu paro".

Ela puxou-me para ela; selvagemente sua boca procurou a minha novamente antes de ela sussurrar contra os meus lábios.

"Eu estou tão fodidamente brava com você agora, mas eu não quero que você pare".

Essas palavras enviaram um arrepio pela minha espinha e eu imediatamente tornei-me sóbrio o suficiente para perceber a pequena vitória que eu tinha ganhado. Os jogos que nós jogávamos ainda estavam lá para nós dissecarmos mais tarde, mas tudo o que importava naquele momento era a necessidade que tínhamos um pelo outro. Segurei o cabelo dela na minha mão e levei minha boca até a dela. Ela abriu-a para mim enquanto suas mãos serpenteavam em volta do meu pescoço me puxando para mais perto.

Eu não podia esperar mais. Agarrei sua cintura e virei-nos ao redor até que suas costas estavam no balcão. Com uma precisão rápida, agarrei seu jeans e estourei o botão. Ela atacou avidamente minha boca, encorajando-me. Deslizei o zíper para baixo e então deixei minhas mãos irem até o cós e empurrei-as para dentro de suas calças até que eu estava segurando sua bunda. Ela gemeu quando eu apertei e massageei ficando cada vez mais excitado com o passar do momento.

Eu puxei o cós e empurrei tanto sua calça como a calcinha até os joelhos antes de agarrar sua cintura e levantá-la sobre o bar. Ela soltou um pequeno grito quando sua bunda bateu na madeira fria e eu ri em sua boca. Eu a empurrei para trás e ouvi um estrondo quando uma garrafa caiu do bar e desembarcou no chão duro. Ela deu uma risadinha antes de pegar a minha camiseta e puxando minha boca rudemente para a dela. Eu arrastei minhas mãos descendo por suas pernas, empurrando suas calças o resto do caminho para fora enquanto eu chupava sua língua em minha boca saboreando o gosto dela.

Seus dedos puxaram meu cabelo enquanto continuamos a explorar a boca um do outro. Com um suspiro, ela descolou seus lábios dos meus quando os meus dedos encontraram seu clitóris. Os quadris de Bella empurraram contra a minha mão e eu sorri contra seu pescoço com a forma como ela reagia positivamente.

"Eu quero você." Eu murmurei. Empurrando meus dedos em sua boceta molhada, ela gritou pressionando seu calor na minha mão. "Você está tão fodidamente molhada para mim, minha Linda." Eu bombeei meus dedos para dentro dela antes de puxá-los e trazê-los à minha boca. O gosto dela era como eu me lembrava e eu precisava ter mais. Os lábios dela caíram de volta nos meus e ela chupou meus lábios em sua boca, provando seu gosto no processo e fazendo-me duro como uma rocha.

Eu descolei meus lábios dos dela e empurrei seus ombros até que ela recostou-se em seus cotovelos. Ouvi outra garrafa cair no chão com um estrondo quando eu fiz meu caminho pelo corpo dela.

"Maldição, aquela era a garrafa de whisky favorita de Emmett." Ela murmurou sob sua respiração. Eu resmunguei um pouco chateado que ela estava pensando nele em um momento como este. Eu fiz o meu caminho para o seu estômago e belisquei a carne macia, mordendo um pouco mais forte do que eu imaginava. Ela soltou um pequeno ganido, mas, em seguida, enfiou os dedos no meu couro cabeludo, encorajando-me ainda mais. Eu joguei uma perna dela sobre meu ombro e, sem perder mais tempo, rudemente chupei seu clitóris superaquecido em minha boca. Suas lamúrias ficaram mais altas e mais prolongadas com cada golpe de minha língua até que ela estava tremendo.

Soltando meu cinto, eu mantive uma pressão constante sobre sua doce boceta, tentando não quebrar o ritmo dela enquanto eu desabotoava minhas calças. Eu queria estar dentro dela e eu não acho que poderia esperar mais. Enfiei minha língua profundamente dentro dela e seus quadris levantaram para fora da madeira polida enquanto seus gemidos aumentavam em volume. Eu puxei o pequeno pacote de papel laminado do meu bolso antes de empurrar minha calça para baixo, satisfeito que eu não tinha me atrapalhado com a boxer. Eu bombeei-me um par de vezes antes de deslizar a camisinha no meu comprimento enquanto eu continuava a lambê-la.

Quando seu corpo enrijeceu e sua liberação estava à beira de explodir, eu agarrei seus quadris e puxei-a para a borda do balcão do bar, mergulhando em suas dobras quentes e molhadas. Assim que eu estava totalmente dentro dela, sua respiração tornou-se mais irregular enquanto ela me puxou mais apertado nela, suas unhas deixando vergões nas minhas costas. Eu grunhi de pura satisfação quando ela rodou seus quadris e veio forte no meu pau poucos momentos depois de eu ter entrado nela.

Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e puxei-a para fora do bar. Suas pernas travaram em torno dos meus quadris enquanto eu deslizava para dentro e fora dela, ajudando-a a prolongar o seu clímax. Quando eu estava confiante de que ela estava completamente satisfeita, eu tropecei para trás levando-a comigo até minha bunda bater na parte de trás do balcão. O pé de Bella chutou várias garrafas de cima dele, estilhaçando-as instantaneamente quando atingiram o chão. Ela parecia alheia à bagunça que estávamos fazendo. O único pensamento consumindo qualquer um de nós era se aproximar mais do outro. Encostei-me no balcão e agarrei seus quadris em minhas mãos guiando-a para cima e para baixo no meu eixo. Um fino brilho de suor se formou entre nós e foi ficando mais difícil para mim segurá-la.

Eu pressionei minha testa no ombro dela, sentindo o calor escorregadio enquanto ela trabalhava no meu pau. Olhando para baixo, eu travei a visão de onde nós estávamos conectados e isso foi demais. Com um gemido, eu me libertei dentro dela.

Nós ficamos conectados enquanto ela suavemente corria seus dedos pelo meu cabelo, quando eu comecei a sentir os efeitos do álcool que eu tinha consumido. A sala estava lentamente começando a girar e eu sabia que precisava colocá-la sobre seus próprios pés antes de nós dois acabarmos no chão. Eu beijei seu ombro e comecei a abaixá-la para o chão quando suas pernas apertaram em torno de mim e ela guinchou.

"Vidro." Ela disse rapidamente, me lembrando da bagunça que fizemos. Eu ri levemente antes de colocá-la de volta no balcão do bar e procurar ao redor por suas roupas e sapatos. Arrumei minhas roupas e, em seguida, entreguei à Bella sua roupa e lingerie. Seus sapatos foram chutados no canto, então eu agarrei-os e os deslizei em seus pés enquanto ela rebolava de novo em seu jeans.

Ela estava me observando atentamente enquanto eu recuava contra o balcão, nenhum de nós querendo quebrar o feitiço que parecia assentar sobre o ambiente. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça selvagem e seus lábios estavam levemente inchados pela força bruta a que tinham sido submetidos. Ela nunca pareceu mais sexy.

"E agora?" Eu perguntei, quebrando o silêncio. Ela olhou para o chão e soltou um longo e prolongado suspiro.

"Parece que precisamos limpar e depois... eu não sei." Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente e eu dei a ela um sorriso torto.

O silêncio era estranho enquanto limpávamos as garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Bella finalmente quebrou o silêncio quando ela jogou uma garrafa de whisky no lixo.

"Emmett vai pirar quando ele descobrir que a garrafa de whisky se foi. Custa quase cinqüenta dólares um copo".

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou buscar outra garrafa pra ele antes de eu sair da cidade." Eu repreendi levemente.

"Quando será isso?" Ela perguntou, ignorando a minha indignação. "Quero dizer, quando você vai embora da cidade novamente?"

Dei de ombros e olhei para o esfregão. "Isso tudo depende de você, eu suponho".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas então mordeu o lábio novamente. Eu estava começando a reconhecer isso como um sinal de quando ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas estava se segurando. Eu torci o esfregão e olhei para ela, esperando por ela ter a coragem de dizer o que quer que fosse que estava em sua mente.

"Onde você vai ficar esta noite?" Ela perguntou timidamente. Sorri com a forma como ela voltou para a garota tímida que eu encontrei da primeira vez.

"Eu não sei, você fez isso perfeitamente claro que isto," eu acenei com a mão entre nós como ela tinha feito anteriormente, "não era para acontecer".

Com o que eu pensei que receberia um sorriso dela, não recebi. Em vez disso, ela mordeu seu lábio e não encontrou meu olhar. Soltei um longo suspiro exagerado e inclinei-me contra o bar.

"Apenas cuspa, Bella." Ela pareceu momentaneamente chocada que eu tinha chamado-a em seu adiamento e então ela chupou em uma longa respiração antes de me chocar com suas palavras.

"O que aconteceu com seus pais?" Ela deixou escapar. Meu cérebro ainda embriagado girou em torno de suas palavras antes do que ela estava perguntando me bater.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Eu queria saber um pouco mais sobre quem você era antes de nós assinarmos a papelada, então eu Googlei você e todo este material veio sobre seus pais serem assassinados e o julgamento." Ela falava tão rápido que eu tive um tempo duro para manter-me. Havia uma borda nervosa em sua voz que deixou claro para mim o que eu tinha visto nos olhos dela antes.

_Bella tinha medo de mim._

"Eu sei que eles foram assassinados há oito anos e você foi preso por isso." Ela continuou rapidamente. "Eu li que você passou quase um ano na prisão durante o julgamento e foi finalmente absolvido quando uma menina que você tinha namorado surgiu com um álibi, mas a promotoria ainda acreditava que foi você. Emmett não acha que você fez isso, mas eu preciso ouvir você dizer isso." Ela tomou uma respiração grande, todo o seu corpo tremendo ligeiramente antes de metaforicamente ela enfiar a faca nas minhas costas e torcê-la. "Você assassinou seus pais?"

Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava tendo essa discussão com ela. Todo o medo que eu tinha empurrado para baixo ao longo dos anos veio correndo à mente. A única vez que eu pensei que ela seria diferente, eu vim para descobrir que ela não era. Meus punhos cerraram enquanto eu tentava acalmar as emoções extremas que ela despertou. _Por que ela estava me perguntando isso? Será que ela realmente acha que eu faria algo tão hediondo? __Ela era exatamente como qualquer outra mulher que eu tinha conhecido que descobriu sobre o meu passado._ Meu queixo estava apertado e eu olhei de volta para ela, recusando-me a dignificar a sua pergunta com uma resposta.

"Seu silêncio está começando a me assustar." Ela disse calmamente. Meus olhos se estreitaram, mas eu segurei minha língua. "Ao não dizer nada, você está fazendo você parecer culpado".

"Não importa realmente o que eu digo. Você já fez a sua opinião sobre a minha culpa ou inocência." Eu disse entre os dentes. O medo dela confirmou que ela acreditava que eu era culpado e eu não agüentava ouvir mais nada.

"Isso não é verdade, eu..." Ela começou a dizer, mas eu levantei a minha mão para detê-la.

"Eu vou capotar no sofá no escritório e então eu vou embora de manhã." Virei-me no meu calcanhar e segui para o escritório batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Atirei-me no sofá e tirei minhas botas determinado a não deixá-la ir mais longe em minha pele do que ela já tinha ido. Eu coloquei a minha cabeça descansando de volta no braço do sofá e fechei meus olhos. Tão logo o sol aparecesse, eu estaria fora de Monterey para sempre.

**Nota da Autora:****Obrigada a todos que têm deixado reviews nesta história. ****Agradeço todas as suas idéias e até mesmo seus devaneios. ****Se você ainda não disse oi no passado, por favor, deixe-me algum feedback na forma de uma review.**

**Obrigada por ler!**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**____O que estão achando da história, estão gostando? E esse cap.? Será que Bella estragou tudo com Edward? Pedimos desculpas por não responder às reviews antes, mas nós apenas traduzimos os caps. e mandamos para a autora postar. E como já tínhamos enviado um "pacote" com os 11 primeiros caps. traduzidos para ela, não tinha como responder. Continue deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	13. DESCULPAS

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 13 – DESCULPAS**

_**Bella Swan**_

Fiquei ali lutando contra as lágrimas quando ele andou de volta ao escritório e bateu a porta. Eu me senti como uma idiota quando eu vi em seus olhos o que meu coração vinha me dizendo desde que eu encontrei o artigo.

_Ele não fez isso. _

A vulnerabilidade que ele tentou esconder era tão evidente que, até aquele momento, não tinha me passado pela cabeça o que ele deve ter atravessado durante aquele período negro de sua vida. Ele era um garoto de dezessete anos e perdeu ambos os pais em um crime violento, simplesmente sendo acusado do crime. Ele era cínico e cauteloso, mas por uma boa razão.

Senti as lágrimas deslizarem por minha bochecha e eu rapidamente limpei-as. Eu tinha apenas acrescentado a essa dor com a minha incredulidade de sua inocência. Ele provavelmente me odiava agora. Lembrei-me dos artigos que eu tinha lido e eu não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão unilateral em minhas suposições. Cada um dos repórteres acreditava que ele era culpado. Eles tinham de ter influenciado a opinião pública, então eu não podia sequer imaginar que tipo de recepção o recebeu quando ele foi absolvido.

Edward tinha problemas de confiança e mantinha-se escondido debaixo de toda a atitude de _bad boy_, mas eu tive vislumbres de quem ele realmente era naquela primeira noite que passamos conversando e depois novamente no jeito que ele estava disposto a nos ajudar financeiramente com o bar. Havia mais camadas de Edward Masen do que o que ele mostrava ao público e eu tinha provavelmente arruinado toda a esperança de conhecê-las.

Eu fui ao caixa e recolhi todo o dinheiro da noite. Eu precisava entrar no escritório, mas eu estava apavorada com o que eu encontraria. Será que ele gritaria comigo e me diria para sair ou, pior ainda, ele me ignoraria completamente? Eu encontrei-me travada para voltar para lá enquanto eu limpava os armários sob o bar e depois fui dar à pia uma boa esfregada.

Depois que eu tinha ficado fora bastante tempo, peguei o saco de dinheiro de debaixo do caixa e discretamente fiz meu caminho pelo corredor. Eu contemplei bater, mas depois decidi contra isso quando eu ouvi o barulho do couro do sofá do escritório. Se ele já estava dormindo, eu certamente não queria acordá-lo. Abri a porta e ele estava deitado de lado, suas costas encostadas no sofá.

Eu entrei na ponta dos pés e joguei as vendas do dia no cofre antes de ir para o armário e encontrar o cobertor que mantínhamos escondido lá. Quando eu o cobri, eu assisti a ascensão e queda suave do seu peito enquanto um ronco leve veio de seus lábios. Seu rosto estava relaxado e ele parecia muito mais jovem do que ele parecia quando estava acordado. Com cuidado, puxei o cobertor sobre ele e ele imediatamente virou de costas com um gemido e, em seguida, puxou a sua respiração com uma batida barulhenta.

Eu ajoelhei na frente dele e o observei dormir. Eu não sabia qual seria o futuro entre nós dois, mas eu teria a certeza de que ele soubesse que eu acreditava nele. Eu nunca ia querer que ele duvidasse do que eu pensava de novo. O olhar de traição que atravessou seu rosto ficaria para sempre gravado na minha memória e eu nunca queria vê-lo novamente. Eu me inclinei para frente e beijei seus lábios suavemente, tomando o momento que eu nunca poderia ter novamente antes de eu rapidamente me levantar e ir para a porta.

Dei uma última olhada nele antes de me virar para a luz. Prometendo a mim mesma que amanhã eu iria fazê-lo entender que eu estava sendo estúpida e precipitada e pediria o seu perdão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Edward Masen **_

_O __cabelo castanho de Jéssica estava espalhado através de seu travesseiro enquanto eu observava o pequeno chupão abaixo de sua orelha. Puxando minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça eu me perguntava se ter dado isso a ela foi uma boa idéia. __Não havia dúvidas de que ela iria se gabar para as amigas dela que eu tinha fodido ela, na escola na próxima semana. _

_"Não vá__." Jéssica gemeu quando eu abri a janela do quarto. __O ar frio atingiu meu rosto e me deixou sóbrio o suficiente para articular uma resposta. _

_"Eu preciso sair daqui antes que seus pais acord__em. A menos que você queira explicar a eles por que sua garrafa de Jack sumiu e há um rapaz em sua cama." Eu disse quando rolei meus olhos. Ela se queixou durante uma hora sobre eu não beijá-la e isso estava me dando nos nervos. __Eu precisava sair com o inferno para fora de lá antes que eu dissesse algo para magoá-la mais do que eu já tinha ou eu cederia e daria a ela o que ela queria. _

_"__Está bem." Ela amuou. __"Segunda-feira nós vamos ter que nos encontrar novamente no almoço. Conheço um ótimo lugar atrás do galpão de equipamentos aonde ninguém nunca vai e nós podemos ficar sozinhos." Ela disse entusiasmada. _

_Eu balancei a cabeça e v__irei para ela. "Eu disse a você as regras, Jess. O que fizemos não vai sair deste quarto." Eu pensei ter visto uma lágrima começar a se formar em seus olhos. __Ela não podia realmente acreditar que isso iria mais longe, poderia? __Eu disse a ela no início que isto era apenas uma coisa de uma noite. Seu queixo caiu com a derrota e eu me senti como um idiota por deixá-la triste. _

_Voltando __a ela, eu puxei-a para um abraço e esfreguei suas costas. Ela fungou uma vez antes de embalar seus braços em volta da minha cintura e enterrar a cabeça no meu peito. Eu beijei o topo da sua cabeça não querendo que ela chorasse, mas não querendo dar-lhe esperanças falsas de algo mais. _

_"Eu tenho que ir__." Eu disse, soltando-a rapidamente e virando em direção à janela. __"Vejo você na segunda-feira." Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, eu estava saindo de sua janela. _

_O nevoeiro tinha __aumentado em algum momento durante a noite e eu envolvi meus braços em volta da minha cintura, tentando ficar quente enquanto a umidade penetrava minhas roupas. __Eu fiz meu caminho pelos quatro quarteirões até minha casa e tentei limpar a minha mente da confusão que estava nublando-a com todo o álcool que havia consumido. Um carro sendo ligado em algum lugar perto da minha casa era o único som que se ouvia na noite misteriosa. Eu dobrei a esquina da minha casa e aumentei o ritmo querendo encontrar o conforto da minha cama quente. __Eu tropecei o passo e abri a porta com cuidado tentando não fazer nenhum som. _

_Se eu __fosse silencioso, eu provavelmente poderia voltar para o meu quarto e não teria de suportar mais discursos de meu pai._

_Eu calmamente desliz__ei para dentro da casa e não foi até que eu estava na metade da entrada que percebi que a porta da frente estava aberta. Eu parei no meio da porta de entrada e tentei deixar meus olhos se ajustarem à casa escura. Quando eu dei um passo em direção à escada, chutei algo duro que estava jogado no piso de madeira polida. __Eu andei rapidamente até o objeto escuro no chão e o peguei. _

_Ele era pesado e me levou um instante para perceber que era uma arma. __Meu coração começou a martelar no meu peito ao perceber que isso estava completamente errado. __Era a arma do meu pai? Ele nunca a tira para fora do cofre. Eu duvidava que ele alguma vez tivesse atirado. A única razão de eu saber que ele possuía uma, era que eu tinha entrado na sala no momento em que ele abriu o cofre. Eu rapidamente acendi a luz e olhei para a arma em minhas mãos. Era completamente preta e parecia mais ameaçadora do que o revólver prata que eu sabia que era do meu __passei-a em minha mão e não pude compreender como ela tinha chegado ao chão da nossa sala. _

_"__Socorro." Uma voz baixa veio da escada. __Meus olhos se agarraram ao corrimão e havia uma pequena figura deitada em uma pilha cerca de metade do caminho até as escadas. Corri para seus pés assim que minha mãe levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Cada fibra do meu corpo gritou que havia algo errado, mas não foi até que eu notei o sangue escorrendo para fora do seu peito que entrei em pânico. Descartando a arma, eu voei para cima dos degraus e puxei-a em meus braços. __Seu corpo tremeu quando ela olhou para mim. _

_"O que aconteceu?" Sussurrei enquanto empurr__ei seu cabelo do seu rosto. __Ela balançou a cabeça um pouco e abriu a boca, só para ter sangue escorrendo para fora pelos cantos. __Eu senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos escorrerem enquanto eu olhava em volta impotente. __Dois passos acima estava o telefone celular da minha mãe e me remexi até ele. _

_A tela se iluminou e eu __digitei 911. Quando eu coloquei na minha orelha já havia uma mulher na outra linha. _

_"__Sra. Masen? Você ainda está aí, Sra. Masen? Temos um carro da polícia chegando. Agüente, por favor." Ouvi o operador do outro lado. _

_"__Minha mãe foi baleada." Eu disse com um soluço. _

_"Quem é?" _

_"__É Edward. Atiraram na minha mãe." Eu repeti silenciosamente. __"Há sangue por toda parte"._

_"Onde ela está sangrando?" _

_"Seu estômago, talvez? Eu não sei__." Eu chorei. Olhei para minha mãe e a frente dela estava completamente coberta de sangue. Eu não poderia saber de onde vinha tudo isso._

_"Edward__." Mminha mãe se engasgou. Larguei o telefone e levantei seu rosto para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. __Ela estava olhando diretamente para mim, mas era quase como se ela não pudesse me ver. _

_"Estou aqui, mamãe__"._

_"Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Algo que você precisa sa__ber antes que eu não possa..." Ela tossiu, cortando sua sentença assim que o sangue respingou em meu peito fazendo com que a enormidade da situação se esclarecesse._

_"Shhh, não fale. A ambulância vai estar aqui __em um minuto e tudo vai ficar melhor"._

_"Não, eu preciso__ contar a você sobre seu pai"._

Fiquei surpreso quando fui acordado com um corpo quente pressionado contra o meu. Meus olhos se abriram para se encontrarem com um par de marrom chocolate olhando para mim. Levei um momento para lembrar onde eu estava e que a fêmea com os olhos me encarando de volta era a minha Linda. Soltei um longo suspiro instável e relaxei de volta para as almofadas do sofá.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei quando ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito. Seu braço envolvido em torno da minha cintura enquanto ela ficava de lado, metade para mim e a outra metade sobre o pequeno espaço que foi deixado na almofada.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem à noite, mas você já estava dormindo." Sacudi fora o sentimento de pavor que eu tive do pesadelo que eu tinha testemunhado mais uma vez e tomei meu braço que estava debaixo dela e envolvi-o em torno de seu ombro. "Eu não quis insinuar que eu pensava que você era culpado de algo tão terrível. Eu soube no momento que eu li aquelas coisas que você não poderia fazer algo assim. Eu só fiquei com medo e quando você não disse nada..." Ela parou de falar, escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço.

Eu deixei as palavras dela penetrarem enquanto eu olhava para o teto. _Ela não pensou que eu era culpado?_ Senti um peso enorme sendo removido com essas palavras simples. Eu deixei minha mão passar para cima e para baixo em seu braço enquanto eu jogava na minha mente o que eu podia me lembrar da noite anterior. Se ela realmente pensasse que eu era culpado, a única coisa inteligente teria sido ela correr do bar logo que ela percebeu que estávamos sozinhos. Mas ela não fez isso. Em vez disso, quando perguntei se ela queria que eu parasse, ela praticamente implorou para que eu continuasse. Aquelas não eram as ações de uma mulher que estava aterrorizada, ou que acreditava que eu era culpado do crime que fui acusado. Houve mulheres no meu passado que foram atraídas para a notoriedade de afirmar que elas estavam envolvidas comigo de alguma forma, mas Bella não me parecia ser esse tipo de pessoa. Ela moveu seu rosto e olhei para baixo para vê-la pedindo para eu entender. Seus olhos estavam enormes e ela mordeu o lábio inferior até que ela deixou marcas de dentes no mesmo.

Me virei de lado deslizando-a para fora do meu quadril até que estávamos diante um do outro. "Obrigado." Eu sussurrei. Ninguém jamais pediu desculpas a mim por fazer um comentário sobre a minha culpa ou inocência, e era realmente bom ouvir isso de alguém que eu respeitava, que não era um membro da família.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e, em seguida, escondeu o rosto de volta em meu pescoço, apertando-me bem enquanto ela apertava seu corpo, mais uma vez, contra o meu. Eu a puxei mais perto e nós ficamos daquele jeito, nos braços um do outro, durante vários minutos, sem quebrar o silêncio. Ela se mexeu e sua perna deslizou entre as minhas enquanto seu quadril roçou contra o meu agora totalmente ereto pênis.

Gemendo, agarrei-a pela bunda e puxei-a para mim. Ela soltou um pequeno grito antes de se mover para mais perto, arrancando um outro gemido de mim. Eu sabia que nós provavelmente precisávamos conversar mais sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós, mas tudo sobre o que eu conseguia pensar era estar enterrado em sua boceta quente e úmida mais uma vez.

Eu senti seus lábios na minha garganta e esse foi todo o incentivo que eu precisava. Com a minha mão livre, eu movi seu rosto até ele encontrar o meu. Meus lábios roçaram os dela tão suavemente como um sussurro enquanto sua mão viajou até as minhas costas.

Nossos lábios pressionaram com mais firmeza e eu deixei-a tomar a liderança quando a sua boca explorou a minha. Ela estava hesitante no início e depois, quando ela percebeu que eu não ia pará-la, ela se tornou mais corajosa. Sua mão deslizou por baixo da minha camisa e ela empurrou-a para minhas axilas acariciando a pele exposta com as pontas dos dedos e então arrastando suas unhas, deixando arrepios no caminho.

Ela puxou minha camisa e eu me afastei o suficiente para que ela deslizasse sobre minha cabeça. Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo quando eu deixei que uma mecha sedosa passasse pelos meus dedos. Seus lábios se arrastaram para baixo do meu pescoço até que ela atingiu meu mamilo e chicoteou-o com sua língua. Normalmente isso não causava nada em mim, mas enquanto eu observava seus lábios circularem ao redor, minha mente trouxe imagens de sua boca em volta do meu pau e eu imediatamente cresci mais duro. Sua boca viajou para baixo, empurrando-me em minhas costas até que ela chegou aos pêlos que deslizavam abaixo da minha cintura. Os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus e ela me deu um sorriso malicioso. Eu sabia que se ela continuasse no caminho que estava indo, eu não iria fazer isso.

Ela beijou mais abaixo e eu agarrei seus ombros, puxando-a mais até que ela estava pressionada contra o sofá. Seu lábio inferior projetou-se em um pequeno beicinho e eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu estou no comando." Eu disse com um rosnado baixo. Eu não estava disposto a admitir que ela me faria gozar como um adolescente super excitado se ela seguisse completamente com seu plano. Em vez disso, firmei minha perna entre as dela e pressionei-a em seu centro sentindo o calor irradiar dela. Ela atacou a minha boca quando eu transferi meu peso causando maior atrito contra ela. Bella gemeu meu nome e eu senti uma sensação de satisfação com a forma como ela estava desinibida. Minha boca procurou a dela outra vez antes de mergulhar para dentro da cavidade do seu pescoço e deixar um rastro de beijos no caminho. Seu peito arfava em antecipação quando a minha mão deslizou sob sua camisa e tracei a alça de seu sutiã. Ela agarrou meus cabelos em ambas as mãos e foi com seus lábios de encontro aos meus com uma necessidade selvagem.

Sua língua deslizou na minha boca e exatamente quando eu estava começando a puxar sua camisa ao longo de seus seios, duas mãos bateram sobre meus ombros, me arrancando para longe de Bella até que fui jogado contra a parede oposta. O antebraço de Emmett estava pressionado contra a minha garganta enquanto ele olhava para mim com raiva nos olhos. Senti um momento de pânico com o que este homem urso faria comigo até que eu ouvi Bella atrás dele.

"Emmett, pare!" ela gritou.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Ele rosnou para mim, ignorando completamente os gritos de Bella.

Sendo a merda arrogante que eu era, eu não poderia manter minha boca fechada. "O que parecia que eu estava fazendo, cabeça-de-bagre?" Eu cuspi de volta para ele. Seu braço pressionou contra o meu pescoço mais forte cortando o ar de meus pulmões.

"Eu amo a mulher que você estava violando. Eu não vou deixar você colocar suas patas sujas sobre ela." Ele fervilhava. Segurei o braço dele e puxei-o longe o suficiente para que eu pudesse pegar um fôlego.

"Se você a ama tanto, então por que diabos ela está ficando comigo, Hulk? Você não está satisfazendo ela." Eu o insultei com um sorriso, na esperança de fazê-lo me soltar. Eu ouvi um pequeno suspiro de Bella, mas meus olhos ficaram presos em Emmett. Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho e eu sabia que ele ia explodir a qualquer momento. A minha maior esperança era que eu poderia sair do seu domínio antes de ele me atingir. Segurei o braço dele e arranquei-o longe de meu pescoço assim quando eu o assisti empurrar de volta para tentar me acertar um gancho de direita.

Foi como assistir em câmera lenta, seu braço flexionou e seus punhos apertaram assim que começaram a vir em minha direção. Uma mancha de cabelo mogno chicoteou em meus olhos assim que o punho de Emmett estava começando a descer na minha cara. Em vez do ataque de dor que eu estava prevendo, ouvi um estalo alto e o pequeno corpo de Bella bater contra o meu peito. Ela afundou e eu a peguei antes de ela bater no chão.

Eu olhei para Emmett quando caí de joelhos e a peguei no meu colo. Ela tinha um pequeno corte em seu rosto, mas o que me assustou foi que ela estava completamente nocauteada. Sacudi-a levemente, não querendo causar mais danos, mas querendo que ela abrisse os olhos.

"Oh porra! Olha o que você fez!" Emmett gritou quando ele caiu de joelhos. Eu pude apenas olhar para ele surpreso e descrente. _Ele honestamente acha que isso foi minha culpa?_ Ele estendeu a mão para ela e eu empurrei-o para longe.

"Você é o único que fez isso, babaca! Nem sequer pense em tocá-la." Eu rosnei. Bella mexeu nos meus braços e eu olhei para baixo enquanto seus olhos se abriam. "Você está bem?"

Seus olhos entraram em foco e ela olhou para mim, então sua cabeça se moveu para o lado para olhar para Emmett e ela estremeceu.

"Eu sinto muito, Bells. Eu não pensei." Ele estendeu a mão para a dela e eu quis chutá-lo para fora, mas ela agarrou-a na dela e sorriu.

"Está tudo bem. Eu sei que você não quis fazer isso." Suas palavras estavam um pouco arrastadas e eu senti a raiva borbulhar em meu peito.

Cada grama de mim queria pegar Emmett e torcer seu pescoço de merda, mas eu sabia que pelo jeito que ele estava pairando sobre ela, que ele se preocupava com ela e estava mortificado que ele causou-a alguma dor. Ele olhou para mim com remorso nos olhos e eu estreitei os meus para ele desafiando-o a tentar levá-la pra longe de mim.

"Ela é minha irmã, eu nunca faria nada para machucá-la." Ele explicou como se implorasse para eu acreditar nele. Senti a postura de proteção que eu tinha enrolado em volta dela relaxar com as suas palavras. _Sua irmã? Como isso era possível?_ Eu queria uma explicação, mas, naquele momento, Bella tentou sentar-se. Gemendo, ela caiu de volta no meu colo e agarrou sua cabeça.

"O que posso fazer?" Emmett perguntou. Eu quase senti pena dele quando ele olhou ao redor da sala em busca de algo para ajudar.

"Cale a porra da boca." Eu rosnei. Ele agarrou sua boca fechada e recostou-se sobre os calcanhares. Puxei Bella em meus braços e levantei com cuidado, tentando não movê-la demais e causar-lhe mais dor. "Vá pegar um pano limpo e úmido e algum anti-séptico. Se você tiver alguma pomada antibiótica, traga isso também." Eu falei para Emmett. Ele correu para fora do escritório e eu podia ouvi-lo remexer nas coisas no bar.

Eu gentilmente deitei Bella no sofá e ela olhou nos meus olhos. Empurrando um fio de cabelo solto pra fora do seu rosto, eu dei um olhar mais atento em seu corte. Foi apenas sob seu olho em sua bochecha e ele não parecia suficientemente grande para levar pontos.

"Eu vou deixar você toda limpa, minha Linda." Eu sussurrei. "Por que você fez isso? Será que alguém não lhe disse para você não pular na frente de um trem em movimento?" Eu a provoquei. Ela sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

"Eu pensei que eu poderia chegar lá antes de Emmett chutar sua bunda." Ela sussurrou. Eu soltei uma gargalhada e beijei-a suavemente na boca.

"Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, Princesa. Eu não preciso que você lute as minhas batalhas." Ela revirou os olhos e eu sabia que ela ficaria bem. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Ótima. Minha bochecha está latejando, mas eu vou sobreviver." Eu fiz uma careta em sua confissão e pensei em maneiras diferentes que eu poderia machucar Emmett como ela estava. "Não é pior do que a vez em que Emmett e Seth entraram em uma luta no meu quarto e acabaram me jogando pela janela. Eu levei quatorze pontos com esse incidente".

"Sim, mas foi você que começou, então foi sua própria culpa." Emmett acrescentou quando ele voltou com as coisas que eu tinha pedido. Ele parecia cansado. Eu tirei a toalha dele e gentilmente enxuguei as pequenas gotas de sangue que estavam no seu rosto.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Emmett disse enquanto ele tentava erguer a toalha da minha mão.

"Se você não der um passo para trás, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro. Você perdeu o seu direito quando você bateu nela. Então, saia para longe daqui, porra".

Bella olhou para Emmett e acenou para ele me escutar quando eu voltei para o trabalho de limpá-la. Ela soltou um silvo de dor quando o álcool limpou sua ferida. Então eu apliquei uma pequena gota de pomada antibiótica e cobri com um Band-Aid.

"Aí, muito melhor." Eu me inclinei para beijá-la, mas ela moveu com a cabeça no último instante e os meus lábios pousaram ao lado de sua boca. Eu me afastei e ela estava olhando por cima do meu ombro. Soltei um longo suspiro e me levantei. Emmett estava atrás de mim com os punhos flexionados como se estivesse ansioso para me levar para fora. Eu cruzei os braços sobre meu peito e olhei de volta para ele. Eu tive um _flash_ de um filme de velho oeste passando por minha mente, onde os dois cowboys estavam no meio da praça ao meio-dia, cada um querendo atirar primeiro, mas nenhum querendo assumir a responsabilidade de fazê-lo.

"Então, e agora, Hoss?" Eu perguntei aborrecido. Emmett olhou de mim para Bella por alguns momentos até que seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?"

_Aquela era uma pergunta __pesada_. Se eu dissesse a ele que estávamos fodendo, ele provavelmente me jogaria no teto e, em seguida, nós começaríamos isso novamente. Eu não tinha medo dele. Claro, ele era enorme, mas eu era mais rápido. Passar um ano na cadeia do condado me ensinou algumas coisas sobre me defender. Eu teria terminado como a vadia de alguém se eu não tivesse mostrado que eu podia me sustentar em minha própria luta. Felizmente, eu não tive de responder sua pergunta.

"Não é da sua maldita conta, Emmett McCarty. Eu sou uma mulher adulta e você não pode continuar enfiando seu nariz na minha vida amorosa." Bella respondeu durante nosso pequeno confronto e caminhou rapidamente até ele. Seu dedo se enfiou em seu peito e ele estremeceu quando ela espetou-lhe com cada palavra.

"Ele não é Jake, então pare." Surpreendentemente, Emmett balançou a cabeça antes de encontrar o meu olhar novamente.

"Se você machucá-la, eu vou terminar o que começamos aqui".

Dei-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça em entendimento antes de ele dar uma última desculpa para Bella e despedir-se para ficar pronto para a corrida do almoço.

"Sinto muito. Eu não deveria tê-lo incitado com o que eu disse." Pensei de volta sobre tê-lo instigado quando eu achei que sua ira tinha sido provocada pelo seu ciúme.

"Não, não é culpa sua. Emmett nunca gostou de ninguém que eu namorei." Ela disse com um aceno de cabeça. Eu pensei sobre o cara na noite anterior e rapidamente me perguntei se Emmett teria reagido da mesma forma se ele tivesse visto Jake com as mãos sobre ela. Trinquei os dentes quando as imagens passaram em minha mente dela esparramada no bar e de repente eu queria bater com meu punho na parede.

"Ele gosta de Jake?" Eu perguntei através de meus dentes. Ela pareceu momentaneamente chocada e abanou a cabeça.

"Ele gostava muito de Jake até que..." Ela parou, se perguntando se ela deveria terminar sua frase.

"... até que Emmett descobriu que você estava fodendo com ele?" Eu terminei por ela. Seu rosto empalideceu e, em seguida, a gatinha raivosa de ontem à noite saiu para jogar.

"Quem diabos é você para me julgar?" Ela fervilhou. As mãos dela foram para seus quadris enquanto ela pisou na minha direção, a fúria em seus olhos.

_Ela estava linda._

Fechei a distância entre nós e puxei-a contra o meu peito, necessitando tocá-la. Ela não lutou, mas olhou desafiadoramente para mim.

"Eu não gostei de vê-lo tocar em você." Eu admiti enquanto meu nariz se aninhava contra seu pescoço. Sua luta parou com a minha declaração e ela afundou ainda mais em meus braços. Isso era tão novo para mim. Eu estive com muitas mulheres que corriam de volta para seus maridos ou namorados depois que eu as tinha satisfeito completamente. Não teve uma vez que eu senti algo além de pena do pobre idiota que não tinha idéia de que sua esposa/namorada estava ficando com alguém ao lado. Isso era diferente. Pela primeira vez, eu queria reivindicar uma mulher como minha e de mais ninguém.

Seus braços ficaram em volta da minha cintura e ela apertou o rosto no meu peito. "Ele é apenas um amigo." Ela sussurrou. Sua voz estava tão baixa que eu quase não a ouvi. Inclinando seu queixo para trás, ela olhou para mim. "Não está acontecendo nada entre Jake e eu. Eu não estive com ninguém desde que nós começamos... o que quer que seja isso que nós começamos." Ela tropeçou tentando colocar um rótulo no que fazíamos.

Eu deixei de lado a preocupação persistente de que eu teria que enfrentar o problema sobre Jake novamente e optei por apreciar o que ela estava oferecendo. _Ele__ não importava_. Ela estava comigo agora e, pelo que ela disse, ele era passado. Segurei seus braços e levantei na ponta dos pés até que eu pudesse alcançar sua boca sem me curvar para baixo e depois eu a beijei. Ela respondeu com entusiasmo pressionando seu corpo para mais perto do meu. Quando nos libertamos, me movi para sua orelha, mordendo e chupando.

"Vamos continuar isso na sua casa." Eu sussurrei. Ela gemeu e empurrou meu peito, gentilmente me afastando para longe dela.

"Isso não vai acontecer, Tigrão." Ela disse com uma risada. Agarrei-a para puxá-la de volta para mim e ela dançou fora do meu alcance com uma risadinha. "Sexo é muito fácil para você. Você vai ter que trabalhar para isso".

"O quê?" Ela devia estar zombando de mim. Ela queria isso tanto quanto eu.

"Você vai me levar para sair. Nós vamos sair para almoçar, talvez jogar bilhar, ou ir à praia. O que quer que fizermos, não vai incluir sexo".

"Você quer dizer como um encontro?" Eu perguntei, correndo minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos nervosamente. Eu não tinha estado em um encontro real desde que eu tinha dezesseis anos.

"Sim." Ela respondeu afirmativamente.

_Agora__ eu estava nervoso. _

**Nota da Autora:**** Para vocês jovens, Hoss é um personagem da Bonanza, que é um programa de TV ocidental dos anos 70. ****Ele era um cara bem grande e Edward chamar Emmett de Hoss foi como um tipo de insulto. ****Você ainda pode encontrar reprises na TV. **

**Se vocês não notaram, Edward é ligeiramente baseado ****no Sawyer de **_**Lost**_**. ****Se você for ao youtube e procurar por "apelidos do Sawyer", você pode ver onde eu achei a minha inspiração para este capítulo. **

**Obrigado por ler!**


	14. PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 14 – PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO**

_**Edward Masen**_

"Nós não podemos ir na sua moto. Eu não tenho um capacete." Bella afirmou depois que eu a levei até minha moto.

"Há uma loja de moto na estrada." Eu retruquei. Ela cruzou os braços na frente dela e se afastou um pouco.

"Por que não podemos ir no meu carro?"

"Se você quiser ir no seu carro, então você pode. Entretanto, está um dia lindo e eu estou guiando minha corrida." Tirei o capacete do guidão e estendi-o para ela em uma oferta silenciosa. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e agarrou-o para fora da minha mão. Suas ações mostravam aborrecimento com a minha insistência, mas o brilho em seus olhos deixava passar.

"Está bem." Ela murmurou. Houve um pequeno sorriso que jogou em seus lábios, confirmando que ela estava mais do que um pouco animada sobre estar na garupa da minha Harley novamente. Tirando a minha jaqueta, eu entreguei para ela também. O tempo estava perfeito, mas sem alguma proteção ela ficaria fria rapidamente.

Olhei para sua calça jeans e desejei que ela estivesse vestindo uma saia. _Eu acho que a regra 'sem calcinha na moto' teria que esperar por outro momento._ Ela prendeu o capacete em sua cabeça e ficou me olhando enquanto eu subia na minha moto e a chutava para a vida. Quando eu girei o acelerador e o ruído atravessou o estacionamento vazio, eu peguei um pequeno arrepio da minha Linda. Olhei para ela e seus olhos estavam arregalados, a menina inocente que eu ocasionalmente pegava vislumbres estava em pé diante de mim, ansiosa e animada. Deslizei meus óculos de sol e dei a ela um sorriso torto quando me sentei no banco e estendi minha mão para ela subir.

Com o entusiasmo de uma criança no Natal, ela jogou a perna por cima do banco e se estabeleceu atrás de mim. Seus braços em volta do meu peito e eu senti a pressão menor quando ela apertou-se contra minhas costas.

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso estúpido enquanto nós rodávamos através do túnel em direção à Cannery Row. Eu acelerei o motor e ele ecoou por todo espaço fechado enquanto vários carros buzinavam quando passávamos. As risadas de menina de Bella me fizeram sorrir mais amplamente com seu prazer desinibido. Nós chegamos ao fim do túnel e o sol brilhava aquecendo a minha pele sob a fina camiseta. Quando passamos pelo porto eu considerei ver se poderíamos alugar um barco, mas então armazenei isso para outro dia.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, havia definitivamente algo sobre essa garota que eu queria conhecer melhor. Ela me aceitou por quem eu era e não parecia exigir mais do que eu estava pronto para dar. Eu pensei de volta nas outras mulheres na minha vida e todas elas queriam alguma coisa. Cada uma delas estava procurando pela sua própria satisfação. Sim, eu estava apenas procurando pela minha também, mas desta vez eu queria retribuir. Eu queria dar a Bella o que ela queria. Se eu não quisesse, eu nunca teria aceitado essa pequena saída.

Eu observei quando um oficial da Polícia de Monterey dirigiu na direção oposta, punhais lançados para mim enquanto passávamos. Meu flagrante desrespeito por um capacete foi provavelmente o que o tirou das estribeiras. Felizmente havia um divisor na estrada, bloqueando-o de retornar e vir até mim. Eu vi pelo meu espelho quando ele tomou uma rua lateral, provavelmente à procura de outro caminho para perseguir-me. Felizmente, estávamos a duas quadras da loja da Harley.

Eu puxei para o estacionamento e pulei fora da minha moto puxando Bella para fora e deixando-a em pé na minha frente. Ela tinha um sorriso largo no rosto e seu cabelo era um emaranhado quando eu soltei a trava do capacete e puxei-o de sua cabeça. Ela retirou o couro e entregou-me com um sorriso enorme.

"Eu tenho que dizer, Edward," ela disse com um olhar melancólico para a minha moto, "que eu estou apaixonada por ver a Península***** da garupa da sua moto." Suas palavras eram quase sem fôlego e eu sabia como ela se sentia. Foi a mesma sensação que eu senti quando eu comecei a andar de moto e como eu me sentia cada vez que eu pegava a estrada aberta. Eu afastei o cabelo dela para trás da orelha e levei minha boca à dela beijando-a com paixão desenfreada.

_*__Península de Monterey__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =68013624 (retirar os espaços)_

"Então nós vamos ter a certeza de que faremos mais alguns passeios interessantes." Eu sussurrei enquanto me afastava. Eu peguei a mão dela na minha e puxei-a para dentro da loja. Nós fizemos o nosso caminho para as mercadorias e eu fui imediatamente para os capacetes. Havia todos os estilos e tamanhos. Atirei um preto que protegeria cada centímetro de sua linda cabeça e virei para colocá-lo sobre ela. O olhar em seu rosto foi impagável.

"Ewww, você está com medo de que alguém vai ver o ogro na garupa da sua moto?" Ela disse com desdém na voz. Olhei para o capacete e, em seguida, de volta para ela em total confusão.

"O quê?" Perguntei estupidamente. "Este é um capacete top de linha. Vai mantê-la de rachar a cabeça aberta, se nos acidentarmos a cem quilômetros por hora." Fui colocá-lo sobre sua cabeça de novo e ela abaixou debaixo do meu braço.

"Eu quero um como o seu." Ela afirmou. "Mas na cor rosa, parecido com aquele." Eu me virei para olhar o capacete que ela tinha apontado. Claro o bastante, ele era exatamente como o meu, mas em um tom rosa chiclete. Eu balancei minha cabeça e voltei para ela.

"Não." Eu disse simplesmente. As mãos dela foram para seus quadris e suas garras de gatinho apareceram.

"E por que não?"

"Porque eu disse que não." Dei um passo em direção a ela com minha recusa simples. Ela olhou de volta para mim e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Se você vai me comprar um capacete, então será aquele porque eu não vou usar esse capacete de Darth Vader".

"E eu não vou ver a sua cabeça se abrir como um melão." Eu disse em caráter definitivo. Eu não arriscaria sua segurança.

"E quanto a você?" Ela desdenhou, dando um passo para mais perto de mim. "Por que está tudo bem para você usar um, mas eu não? Isso soa um pouco hipócrita, você não acha? Eu não gosto de duas medidas." Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos dançando com fogo e eu fiz a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Eu comprei o capacete rosa chiclete.

Enquanto o caixa estava me rodeando, Bella estava olhando para as jaquetas e perneiras***** de couro, e eu lembrei da minha promessa da semana passada. Cheguei por trás dela e apertei seus ombros nas minhas mãos, minha boca se movendo ao seu ouvido.

_*__Perneiras__: são as calças, presas na cintura e abertas na bunda e na frente. Todo piloto de Harley sabe que as perneiras são as pernas de couro que protegem em um acidente e que, no tempo frio, ajudam a manter-se aquecido. Vaqueiros também usam. Foto: __http : / www . ridinginstyleleather . ca / images / C324%20LADIES%20CHAPS . jpg__ (tirar os espaços)_

"Eu acho que você pareceria fodidamente quente nelas e nada mais. Qual é o seu tamanho?" Ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo e eu sabia que ela estava se lembrando da noite quando ela disse que queria usar as perneiras. Ela se inclinou para trás até que nossos corpos estivessem retos e ela podia sentir minha ereção forçando contra suas costas. Com um suspiro quase inteligível ela sussurrou que usava tamanho três. Beijando seu pescoço, eu deixei minhas mãos esfregarem para cima e para baixo seus braços antes de me afastar e deixar o caixa saber que eu queria um par de perneiras e jaqueta de couro do tamanho dela.

Bella me abraçou de volta enquanto eu pagava e depois rasgou as etiquetas fora do casaco e atirou-o sobre ela. Ela deslizou os braços para dentro e moveu suas mãos sobre o couro macio. Ela parecia inacreditável e eu comecei a calcular o quanto eu estaria obtendo desse encontro e como voltar para sua casa para que pudéssemos ver o quão incrível ela parecia apenas com as calças e perneiras. Meu pau estava forçando contra o meu jeans com o pensamento e eu cuidadosamente me ajustei quando me virei na direção da porta.

Quando finalmente estávamos do lado de fora, isso me bateu: eu acabei de comprar um capacete. Isto não teria sido um negócio tão grande, mas eu comprei um capacete com o único propósito de ter Bella passeando comigo em uma base regular. Como alguém no piloto automático, eu fiz o meu caminho para a minha moto e joguei minha compra no alforge. Fiz uma leve careta quando continuei a minha linha de pensamento e subi na minha moto, ignorando a bela mulher que estava ao meu lado brincando com seu novo capacete. Eu tinha um desejo irresistível de fugir e minha mente percorreu todos os cenários sobre os quais eu poderia vir para conseguir o inferno fora de lá.

A mão de Bella tocou meu braço e meus olhos atiraram para ela. Ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto o capacete rosa chiclete estava precariamente em cima de sua cabeça.

"Você pode me ajudar com isso? Eu não pareço conseguir apertá-lo o suficiente." Ela balançou a cabeça e ele cambaleou de um lado para outro. Senti o canto do meu lábio levantar enquanto eu pegava a fivela e ajustava a tensão. Ela olhou para mim com um olhar confiante e eu mentalmente me chutei por até mesmo cogitar abandoná-la. Eu estalei o fecho no lugar e dei uma pequena balançada no capacete mostrando-lhe que estava preso corretamente.

Ela apertou meu braço enquanto deslizava a perna sobre o assento e pulou de volta para baixo atrás de mim. As mãos dela foram sob o meu casaco de novo, desta vez ela brincando beliscou meu mamilo e não pude deixar de pular com o ataque inesperado. Olhei por cima do meu ombro e o mesmo sorriso bobo estava firme no lugar.

"Para onde?" Eu perguntei, dando-lhe a liberdade para ditar como este dia seria.

"Pacific Grove." Ela afirmou como se estivesse compondo sua mente. "Existe um ótimo restaurante em Lover's Point. Basta seguir a praia".

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para baixo pela Cannery Row e passamos o aquário até que estivéssemos apreciando a vista da baía. As iceplants* florescendo sob o sol da primavera, fazendo uma bela paisagem neon púrpura entre a estrada e a borda do penhasco. As mãos de Bella mudaram para minha caixa toráxica e eu me inclinei para trás até que seu peito estava pressionado contra minhas costas. A sensação era tão boa dela contra mim. Eu brevemente considerei passar o restaurante que ela apontou e prosseguir ao longo da beira-mar apenas para que eu pudesse manter seus braços em volta de mim um pouco mais.

_*__Iceplants__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =63746049 (retirar os espaços)_

Nós puxamos em um espaço do estacionamento e tomei uma respiração profunda do ar salgado. Eu adorava viver na Califórnia. Bella deslizou fora da garupa da moto enquanto eu estava sentado de pernas abertas no assento e observando a vizinhança. Nós tiramos nossos capacetes e peguei o dela, deslizando-o sobre o guidão. Suas mãos foram para o seu cabelo enquanto ela tentava tirar os nós com os dedos. Ela resmungou quando topou com outro obstáculo e eu ri estendendo a escova que eu mantinha no meu alforge.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou quando eu entreguei a ela. Ela se virou de costas para mim e eu observei enquanto ela lentamente passava a escova pelo seu cabelo. Eu estendi a mão e deslizei-a até o bolso de trás do seu jeans e puxei-a de volta para mim até que ela estava sentada no meu joelho. Ela gritou quando a escova bateu em outro emaranhado e uma maldição baixa escapou dos seus lábios. Rindo, eu peguei a escova da mão dela e delicadamente trabalhei nos nós. Sua mão repousava na minha coxa enquanto eu continuei a trabalhar em seu cabelo. Seu polegar esfregava um círculo lento na minha perna e eu me encontrei gostando do contato inocente e íntimo que eu nunca realmente tinha fora do quarto.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou novamente, olhando por cima do seu ombro para mim quando eu coloquei a escova de volta no saco. Ela começou a se levantar, mas eu puxei seu ombro para trás, batendo-a um pouco fora do seu equilíbrio, então ela caiu de volta contra meu peito. Minha mão serpenteava em volta da sua cintura e eu segurei-a no lugar enquanto minha outra mão escovava o cabelo do lado do seu pescoço. Sua pele cremosa me chamava e eu preguiçosamente deixei minha boca correr sobre seu pescoço até atingir a curva de seu ombro.

"Eu realmente não estou com fome. Não podemos ignorar o almoço e ir direto para a sobremesa?" Eu mordisquei seu pescoço enquanto minha mão deslizava até que roçou a parte inferior de seu peito.

"E o que exatamente você tem em mente para a sobremesa?" ela perguntou em um sussurro sob sua respiração.

"Você." Foi simplesmente minha resposta.

Um pequeno arrepio correu seu corpo e eu sorri sabendo que ela ia dar isso em algum momento. Minha mão deslizou para o alto, sob sua jaqueta e cobriu em concha seu seio, dando um aperto em seu mamilo que estava saliente através do tecido fino da sua camiseta. Ela gemeu sob o meu toque e eu já estava fazendo um gesto de aprovação com a expectativa de ela ficar nua. Eu olhei para cima e vi um hotel e rapidamente me perguntei se eles teriam vagas quando ela rapidamente escapou para fora do meu alcance.

"Isso não é justo." Ela resmungou quando estava longe o suficiente de mim para que eu não pudesse alcançá-la.

"Ninguém disse que eu jogo limpo, Princesa." Eu dei a ela um sorriso sexy e pisquei. Revirando os olhos, ela acenou com a cabeça em direção ao restaurante como se estivesse me apressando. Cedendo à sua necessidade de um encontro eu saí de cima da moto e estendi minha mão para ela. Ela timidamente colocou a mão na minha, mas eu poderia dizer que era tudo um ato. Ela estava tentando jogar duro para conseguir, mas o seu corpo a traía o tempo todo.

Nós estávamos sentados em uma pequena mesa* que dava uma visão ampla do Lover´s Point Park** e da baía. Após pedirmos nossas bebidas, Bella começou a nossa conversa com perguntas sobre o meu trabalho e como era a vida de quem vive na terra dos ricos e famosos. Depois de algum tempo, percebi que ela ficou longe de tudo o que tinha a ver com os meus pais ou o julgamento.

_* __Latitudes Restaurant at Lover´s Point__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =63746045 (retirar os espaços)._

_**__Lover´s Point Park__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =63746047 (retirar os espaços)_

Eu me perguntei se ela eventualmente viria e perguntaria, mas, no momento, eu não tinha certeza de que eu queria responder a qualquer desses tipos de perguntas. Então, eu decidi assumir a conversa por algum tempo. Havia um milhão de perguntas que eu queria fazer depois do que tinha acontecido com Emmett mais cedo naquele dia.

"Então, como você e Emmett são parentes?"

"Nós dois fomos filhos adotivos. Os Brandon nos adotaram quando éramos muito jovens. Alice, a pequena mulher de cabelo escuro que você conheceu no bar, é sua única filha biológica. Eu fui a primeiro que eles adotaram e então, um ano depois, Emmett entrou para a família, seguido por Seth, que veio alguns meses depois." Ela disse com um encolher de ombros. "Seth está na faculdade de medicina na área da baía. Nós não o vemos com muita freqüência, mas somos todos muito próximos. Eu falo com ele pelo menos uma vez por semana".

Meu interesse foi despertado por completo com a dinâmica de sua família. "Como é que você acabou em um orfanato?"

Eu observei com curiosidade quando ela enrijeceu na cadeira antes de colocar seu garfo de volta na mesa. Seu cotovelo descansou na mesa e então ela colocou o queixo em sua mão e ficou me olhando por alguns minutos. Ela parecia estar passando por algum tipo de debate sobre se ela iria responder a minha pergunta, então eu fiquei lá pacientemente e esperei por ela compor sua mente. Eu entendia completamente o sentimento e não iria pressioná-la para obter informações se ela não se sentisse confortável dando-as para mim. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e se endireitou na cadeira.

"Meu pai era um policial em Salinas e foi baleado no cumprimento do dever durante uma apreensão de drogas. Ele salvou uma menininha que ficou no meio do fogo cruzado. A mãe dela era viciada em metanfetamina e não se importava que sua filha estava sendo ameaçada na mira de uma arma por seu namorado. Meu pai conseguiu salvar a menininha, mas foi baleado no processo. Ele morreu pouco tempo depois." Uma pequena lágrima havia se formado em seu olho e ela rapidamente limpou-a. "Isso foi há doze anos, mas ainda me deixa com raiva quando eu falo sobre isso. Parece tão sem sentido, sabe?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão. Eu tive meu quinhão de momentos de raiva. Quando você se sente completamente desamparado e sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo pelas escolhas de uma pessoa.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei. Eu não sabia o que mais dizer. Eu queria pegar sua mão e dizer a ela que, eventualmente, ela encontraria a paz em seu luto, mas eu não podia mentir para ela quando eu não tinha encontrado nenhuma no meu próprio luto. Ela acenou e pegou seu garfo de volta.

"Foi há muito tempo. Ele foi um herói e, mesmo que isso não signifique muito quando você tem onze anos, isso ajuda a aliviar alguma dor agora que sou uma adulta." Ela pegou um pedaço de camarão em sua boca e olhou para fora da grande janela.

Senti que precisava dizer algo enquanto o silêncio avançava. A única coisa que veio à minha mente foi mostrar a ela que ela não estava sozinha e que para isso seria necessário eu falar sobre a morte dos meus pais. Eu tomei um grande gole da minha cerveja e coloquei-a na mesa cuidadosamente enquanto eu contemplava a melhor maneira de trazer uma coisa que eu tentei enterrar há muito tempo atrás.

"Eles nunca acharam o assassino." Eu sussurrei.

Bella examinou meu rosto por alguns minutos enquanto ela deixava a minha declaração demorar-se entre nós. "Eles têm suspeitos?" Ela perguntou.

Soltei um riso amargo e balancei a cabeça. "Não, nunca olharam para além de mim." Eu disse.

"Que frustrante é para você." A voz dela estava cheia de empatia e, pela primeira vez, isso parecia verdadeiro. "Pelo menos com o assassino de meu pai, o acusado foi baleado e morto pelo parceiro do meu pai. Nós nunca tivemos que passar pela agonia de um julgamento. No entanto, isso realmente não facilitou as coisas no final. Eu penso que pode ter tornado as coisas piores, para dizer a verdade".

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, curioso para entender o que poderia ser pior do que encontrar o assassino do seu pai.

Ela olhou pela janela e respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Se minha mãe tivesse sido capaz de ter algum encerramento com um julgamento, ou mesmo enfrentando o bastardo que matou o amor de sua vida, então ela não teria tirado sua própria vida." Sua voz falhou enquanto ela sussurrava a última parte da sua admissão. Eu segurei em recuar quando suas palavras entraram e estendi a mão para a dela. "Ela entrou em depressão. Eventualmente, ela deixou de ser uma mãe e só saía da cama para pegar outra garrafa de bebida. Eu tinha que fazer minha própria comida e ir para a escola." Os olhos de Bella estavam longe enquanto ela contava sua história, o rosto desprovido de emoção. "Cheguei em casa um dia e encontrei-a em uma poça de seu próprio vômito. Mais tarde, descobri que ela sofreu uma overdose de medicamentos prescritos e teve intoxicação por álcool. Ela tinha o propósito de fazer isso".

As lágrimas que ela verteu pelo seu pai não estavam lá quando ela falou sobre o que sua mãe havia feito. Eu não conseguia imaginar como isso pareceria para uma criança. O sentimento de abandono devia ser extremamente intenso.

Bella virou um sorriso triste de volta para mim e encolheu os ombros. "Eu não era o suficiente para fazê-la ficar." Ela disse isso como se fosse notícia velha e não a incomodasse mais, mas eu não podia evitar de pensar que isso tudo era uma fachada para protegê-la da dor das decisões que sua mãe havia feito.

Meu dedo desenhou pequenos círculos em sua mão antes que eu peguei-a na minha e a trouxe para os meus lábios beijando a palma da sua mão. Esta mulher incrível tinha passado através de mais sofrimento do que a média das pessoas e eu me perguntei se isso pode ter sido por que eu era tão atraído por ela. Ela colocou o personagem de ser confiante, mas desde que eu a conheci, havia sempre uma pequena parte de mim que sentia a necessidade de protegê-la. Não foi até aí que eu simplesmente entendi por quê.

"Você terminou o seu almoço?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me para o seu prato comido pela metade. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu chamei a garçonete para trazer nossa conta.

Saímos para o sol da tarde e eu peguei sua mão, puxando-a através da rua para o parque. Senti-me como se houvesse tantas coisas não ditas sobre o nosso passado, mas eu também não queria pressioná-la para obter mais detalhes. Nós fizemos nosso caminho para a parede de pedra e olhamos para o ponto antes que ela me puxou para uma escada que levava até uma praia semi-isolada*. Nós sentamos na praia e continuamos a olhar para o oceano. O silêncio era confortável quando tiramos nossos sapatos e deixamos nossos pés afundarem na areia quente.

_*__Lover´s Point Beach__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =63746048 e http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =63746046 (retirar os espaços)._

"O que você fez depois que você foi absolvido?" Seus grandes olhos castanhos olharam para mim com apreensão.

Soltei um longo suspiro e peguei uma pequena pedra e atirei-a ao oceano.

"Eu não podia ir a qualquer lugar por alguns meses porque a imprensa foi implacável na sua perseguição a mim." Eu disse amargamente. Bella me deu um sorriso triste, então eu continuei. "Esme, minha tia, me colocou em uma escola que era perto de sua casa, mas quando a palavra saiu que ela tinha me matriculado, havia uma multidão de linchadores esperando no meu primeiro dia. Ela me tirou e imediatamente colocou-me em estudo independente, o que acabou por ser uma coisa boa. Puxei minhas notas da sarjeta e me formei seis meses mais cedo".

"Então, você viveu com sua tia?"

"Sim, a irmã da minha mãe, Esme. Morei com ela e seu marido, Carlisle, até que fui para a faculdade." Eu queria contar a ela mais sobre a dinâmica da minha família, mas senti que este provavelmente não era o momento. Não era um tabu despejar toda a sujeira da sua família no primeiro encontro? _Sim, eu estava definitivamente ficando longe dessa conversa por agora._ Ela provavelmente correria gritando se ela soubesse os segredos que minha família mantinha.

"Você ainda sente falta deles? Seus pais?" Bella perguntou em um sussurro.

Eu deixei a areia deslizar por entre meus dedos enquanto eu pensava sobre suas palavras. "No começo, eu estava apenas realmente irritado. Eu queria justiça, mas ninguém me escutava. Carlisle, Esme e meu amigo Jasper foram os únicos que acreditaram em mim. Passei tanto tempo defendendo-me que eu não tinha tempo para realmente pensar sobre o fato de que eles tinham ido embora." Eu me inclinei para trás em meus cotovelos e olhei para o céu claro. "Meus pais e eu não éramos muito próximos. Passei mais tempo com Esme quando eu estava crescendo do que com minha mãe. Meu pai... bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu realmente não o conhecia." Eu disse com uma sacudida da minha cabeça diante da enormidade desta afirmação. "Uma vez que o julgamento tinha acabado, acho que a realidade da situação ficou mais clara. Penso em minha mãe o tempo todo, mas eu me resignei ao fato de que meu pai realmente não queria ser pai".

"Sinto muito." Bella sussurrou.

"Sobre o quê? Isso aconteceu há muito tempo. Estou muito bem sobre isso e aceitei que provavelmente nunca vou encontrar a pessoa que os assassinou".

"Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por algo tão horrível e que eu não ajudei com as minhas acusações na noite passada".

Eu me virei para olhar para ela enquanto ela estava focada nas ondas quebrando. Eu estendi a mão e toquei seu braço, não querendo que ela se preocupasse mais com isso. "Ei, pare de se preocupar com isso. Eu estou cansada disso e eu tenho que ser honesto, eu acharia que havia algo errado com você se você não questionasse a minha inocência depois de ler todo o lixo que tem sido escrito sobre mim".

Bella me deu um sorriso triste e, em seguida, deitou ao meu lado.

Apoiei minha cabeça em meu braço e puxei-a para mais perto. Ela imediatamente envolveu-se em torno de mim, uma perna deslizando entre as minhas enquanto ela descansava a cabeça no meu peito. Seus dedos dançavam levemente em meu peito e todos os pensamentos de como minha vida era fodida se afundaram com as ondas quebrando e a sensação das mãos dela em mim.

Passamos uma hora conversando sobre nada e reconhecendo nossos lábios um com o outro. Em outras palavras, eu estava lutando com uma ereção durante a maior parte de uma hora antes que ela pulou para cima e anunciou que estávamos indo jogar sinuca. Enquanto caminhávamos de volta para minha moto ela tagarelava sobre um salão de bilhar* novo que abriu na Cannery Row que ela não tinha tido tempo de ir.

_* __Blue Fin Billards__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. / apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =63746043 ; http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =63746042 ; http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =63746041 (retirar os espaços)._

Encontramos um espaço no estacionamento bem na Row e ela rapidamente me levou para o andar de cima do que parecia ser um novo edifício, construído para ser parecido com uma original fábrica de conservas. Havia janelas que envolviam completamente ao redor do terceiro andar que proporcionavam uma excelente vista sobre a baía, junto com o coração de Cannery Row. O local era casual, mas eu definitivamente poderia ver isto como um dos pontos quentes em Monterey.

Quando fizemos o nosso caminho para dentro, havia um salão de jantar juntamente com um bar, pista de dança e uma área circular com mesas de sinuca e placas de dardo. Nós entramos mais e havia cerca de dez mesas de jogo. Eu acho que babei um pouco com a idéia de ficar com minhas mãos em um taco de sinuca.

"Nós fazemos muito bem quando se trata de moradores locais, mas o pub não puxa as pessoas como esse lugar faz." Ela disse sobre a música que vinha dos alto-falantes. Olhei em volta e pensei que não havia realmente qualquer comparação. Este lugar servia aos turistas e o pessoal da faculdade que, quando você pensava nisso, era sazonal.

"Se eu estivesse concorrendo com o pub, eu ficaria feliz apenas com os habitantes locais. Você terá um fluxo constante de negócios enquanto este lugar diminui com o turismo".

Ela sorriu de volta para mim e acenou em concordância

"Por que você não vai pegar umas bebidas para nós enquanto eu vejo o que posso fazer sobre a obtenção de uma mesa para nós?" Eu sugeri.

Bella me deu um belo sorriso antes de correr em direção ao bar. Meus olhos se fixavam em sua bunda o tempo todo e quando ela chegou ao bar, ela se virou e me deu uma piscada deixando-me saber que eu tinha sido pego.

Eu sorri e fiz meu caminho para uma mesa. O local estava quase vazio com o horário cedo e eu fiquei feliz que seríamos capazes de jogar algumas rodadas antes da multidão crescer. Eu arrumei as bolas assim que Bella voltou com nossas bebidas.

Bella acenou para eu quebrar, então eu escolhi um taco de sinuca e assinalei com o giz, o tempo todo olhando para a sua boca enquanto envolvia ao redor da ponta de sua garrafa long neck. Ela lambeu os lábios e eu gemi jogando o giz de volta na prateleira. Eu teria que mostrar alguma restrição antes que eu a jogasse sobre a mesa de sinuca e a fodesse na frente de todos.

"Que tal uma pequena aposta?" Eu perguntei enquanto me alinhava para dar a minha tacada. Eu explodi a bola branca e mandei as bolas voando em todas as direções, caindo dois sólidos nos buracos opostos do canto.

"O que você está pensando?" Bella perguntou com um brilho em seus olhos.

"Você já jogou antes?"

"Algumas vezes".

"Tudo bem, eu vou te dar uma vantagem. Pode ser os sólidos e vou até deixar você ter sua tacada agora." Eu disse com um sorriso. Eu havia passado horas incontáveis em bares jogando sinuca e, embora eu não fosse um profissional, eu sabia o meu caminho em torno de uma mesa de sinuca.

"Ok, então você está me dando uma cabeça de vantagem?" Ela perguntou indo para a prateleira e escolhem um taco de sinuca. Concordei e ela tinha um brilho perverso nos olhos. "Quais são as apostas?"

_Sim! Eu teria sexo esta noite._

"Se eu ganhar, então você terá que vestir as perneiras esta noite." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Sem calcinha." Eu esclarecidas antes de ela revirar os olhos, mas sorrir.

"Tudo bem, e se eu ganhar?" Bella curvou-se sobre a mesa e encostou a bola branca na bola seis e ela rolou para dentro do buraco ao lado com facilidade. Eu corri minhas mãos através do meu cabelo e comecei a pensar duas vezes sobre ter dado a ela uma cabeça de vantagem.

"Isso é com você, Princesa." Ela passou por mim e roçou contra mim, fazendo com que a ereção que eu tinha desde a nossa viagem à praia latejasse no meu jeans. Eu agarrei meu pau e ajustei tão escondido quanto eu poderia, mas pelo sorriso dela eu podia dizer que ela tinha me visto.

"Vamos ver." Ela bateu no queixo como se contemplasse qual seria o seu prêmio se ela ganhasse. "Que tal outro encontro? Você poderia me levar ao teatro. Há uma sessão de "Guys and Dolls"*** **sendo representada no centro".

_*__Guys and Dolls__: é um filme americano de 1955, do gênero musical. A história começa quando o jogador Sky Masterson é desafiado a levar a missionária do Exército da Salvação, Sarah Brown, para Havana. A aposta funciona até que eles se apaixonam._

"Eu acho que não, Princesa. Eu pareço como um homossexual? Eu não vou a teatros." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Se nós vamos a outro encontro, então eu vou escolher o que faremos".

"Fechado." Ela concordou muito rapidamente, me deixando nervoso. Bella se inclinou sobre a mesa deixando sua bunda em plena exibição para mim e eu coçava para correr minhas mãos sobre a inclinação na parte inferior das suas costas e então deslizá-las pelas suas curvas. Ela depositou a bola e afundou outra sólida antes da bola cair no buraco. _Maldição, __ela tinha mais da metade das suas bolas fora da mesa e eu ainda não tinha deixado cair nenhuma._ Ela olhou por cima do ombro para mim e sorriu antes de endireitar-se e fazer o caminho de volta à sua cerveja.

A pequena atrevida era boa, mas felizmente eu era melhor. Depois da minha primeira rodada eu afundei três listradas e coloquei a bola branca em uma posição onde ela teria que margear a bola para fazer a tacada.

She wasn't very good at banking.

Ela não era muito boa em desviar.

Após duas rodadas mais ela ainda tinha três bolas na mesa e eu estava montando para afundar a bola oito. "Que tal nós fazemos isso um pouco mais interessante?"

"É fácil para você levantar a aposta quando você está na frente." Ela brincou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri. "Eu estava indo para torná-lo mais vantajoso para você".

"O que você estava pensando?"

"Vamos dizer que você pode colocar a bola branca em qualquer lugar na mesa e então eu terei que afundar a bola oito." Seus olhos foram para a mesa enquanto ela calculou onde iria colocá-lo antes de concordar. Eu sabia exatamente onde ela iria colocá-la, que era entre duas de suas bolas e a borda da mesa, tornando isso quase impossível, mas não completamente.

"Ok, sabe-tudo. Quais são as apostas?"

"Você me deixa ficar o resto do fim de semana com você".

Seu queixo caiu aberto e ela rapidamente agarrou-o fechado, olhando para mim antes de balançar a cabeça em descrença.

"Você quer dizer, _ficar_ ficar? Como em ficar na minha casa até domingo?"

"Na verdade... segunda-feira. Tenho uma reunião na terça-feira de manhã que não posso faltar em Malibu".

"Então, você quer ficar na minha casa por duas noites?" Sua descrença era quase cômica se não atormentasse tanto.

Eu assenti. "Não há nenhum hotel com vagas na Península devido às corridas." Eu raciocinei. No entanto, eu sabia que não era a minha única motivação. Dei um passo em direção a ela e deixei meus dedos trilharem para baixo em seu braço. "Eu prometo que não mordo, a menos que você queira".

A respiração de Bella engatou e eu sabia que eu a tinha onde eu queria. Inclinando-me para baixo, fechei o nosso novo acordo com um beijo, lambendo seu lábio inferior até que ela envolveu os braços em volta do meu pescoço, chocando-me com o taco de sinuca em seu entusiasmo. Fiz uma careta e ela se desculpou contra meus lábios antes de sugar meu lábio inferior em sua boca com um zumbido baixo. Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo e, naquele momento, eu não me importava que nós estivéssemos em um lugar público, tudo que eu queria fazer era devorar a mulher em meus braços. Ela empurrou levemente contra meu peito até eu liberá-la. Seus olhos estavam escuros com luxúria e eu tinha certeza que refletiam os meus.

"O que você quer para fazer essa pequena aposta mesmo?" Minha voz era baixa e grave quando eu fiz a minha pergunta.

Ela foi rápida com sua resposta e naquele momento eu teria concordado com qualquer coisa. "Você volta no próximo fim de semana e esse encontro inclui o teatro, junto com o jantar e vamos fazer um tour pelas galerias de arte de Carmel".

Eu ri de sua persistência e concordei, sabendo que eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer jogada que ela colocasse na mesa. Com um brilho nos olhos, ela pegou a bola branca e me surpreendeu quando ajustou-a para baixo sobre a mesa.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

Ela encolheu os ombros e encostou-se à mesa. "O quê? Você não acha que pode fazer isso?"

Eu zombei de sua manobra. "Esse não é o ponto. Você não quer ganhar?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou de volta para a mesa. "Parece que eu ganho de qualquer maneira, então o que isso importa?"

"Porque colocando a bola branca a três centímetros de distância da bola oito, significa um braço de distância do buraco, o que me diz que você quer que eu ganhe." Eu senti meus lábios se contraindo enquanto eu segurava um sorriso.

"Dê a sua tacada." Ela disse, ignorando a minha observação. Eu sorri largamente quando debrucei-me sobre a bola e bati-a no buraco do canto, contornado a borda antes de entrar.

Eu joguei o taco em cima da mesa, peguei nossas jaquetas e agarrei-a pela mão, praticamente arrastando-a para fora do bar. Ouvi-a rir atrás de mim quando fui para o elevador e apertei o botão. Tínhamos tomado as escadas quando chegamos, mas eu a queria sozinha por vinte segundos que era o que demorava para descer ao primeiro andar. As portas imediatamente se abriram e eu puxei-a para dentro, batendo-a contra meu peito e apertando o botão do primeiro andar. Assim que a porta se fechou eu agarrei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos, evitando o corte que Emmett tinha feito nela, e pressionei minha boca urgentemente na dela.

Seu cabelo caiu sobre meus dedos quando sua boca se abriu para mim. Ela me beijou de volta com a mesma necessidade que eu estava sentindo e eu me perguntava como diabos faríamos todo o caminho de volta para a casa dela para acabar com isto.

Senti um pequeno puxão no meu cabelo e liberei sua boca apenas para descobrir que as portas do elevador estavam abertas e um casal de idosos nos olhava boquiabertos. Olhei de volta para Bella e ela estava mordendo o lábio, tentando conter os risos que brotaram tão logo escapamos do pequeno confinamento do elevador e rapidamente nos apressamos para a minha moto.

Eu não lembro muito bem da viagem de volta para a casa de Bella. Ela tinha envolvido suas pernas em volta da minha cintura como ela fez daquela primeira vez que rodamos juntos, mas logo percebi que isso era para as pernas dela esconderem o que suas mãos estavam fazendo. Ela me provocou todo o caminho de volta enquanto suas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo no meu peito, ocasionalmente mergulhando mais para baixo para que ela pudesse esfregar a ereção muito proeminente que eu estava ostentando. Como se isso não fosse suficiente, ela mordiscava meu pescoço e levemente passava sua língua na minha orelha em qualquer lugar que eu parasse.

No momento em que chegamos à sua casa eu estava doendo com a necessidade. Pulei da moto e tirei as perneiras de couro do alforge, entregando a ela.

"Agora." Foi a única palavra que eu poderia resmungar enquanto apontei para a casa.

Ela pegou-a de mim com um sorriso sexy e escorregou seu caminho até a porta enquanto eu fiquei na frente da minha moto e tentei obter o controle de mim mesmo. Contei até cem e um pouco do sangue que havia deixado meu cérebro e corrido para o meu pau finalmente encontrou seu caminho de volta para onde ele pertencia e eu comecei a pensar sobre para onde esta noite se dirigia. Infelizmente, todas as minhas dúvidas começaram a borbulhar para a superfície também.

_Que diabos eu estava fazendo? __Eu nunca fiquei a noite com as mulheres com quem eu transei._ Olhei para a porta antes de jogar minha perna de volta por cima do banco da minha moto. Bella não entendia no que estava se metendo. Inferno, eu nem mesmo sabia se isso era mesmo o que eu queria.

A única coisa que eu sabia fazer era ir embora. Se eu ficasse eu tinha certeza que iria machucá-la porque eu não sabia como ser normal. Olhei para a porta de sua casa e corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo e depois sobre o meu rosto em frustração.

É agora ou nunca, eu pensei.

**Nota da Autora:**

**Só para esclarecer, a loja da Harley Davidson na Cannery Row é apenas de roupas e alguns acessórios. Não há nenhum capacete lá, mas eu mudei esse pequeno pedaço de informação para que se encaixasse com a minha história.**

**Então, quais são seus pensamentos? Será que ele vai correr novamente? Parece ser o seu ´modus operandi´ quando ele começa a pirar.**

***beijocas***


	15. O GRUPO VOLTURI

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 15 – O GRUPO VOLTURI **

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu remexi os ovos na frigideira e suspirei alto. Eu tinha acordado mais cedo que o habitual e não conseguia fazer os eventos do fim de semana saírem da minha mente, então eu fiz meu caminho até a cozinha e decidi fazer o café da manhã. Eu raramente fazia omeletes e, quando eu fazia, era geralmente para os homens famintos da minha vida. Enquanto eu fazia os movimentos descuidadamente, deixei meus pensamentos vaguearem pelos últimos dias.

_Eu e__stava tão malditamente tonta quando Edward atirou-me as perneiras e basicamente me ordenou para me trocar imediatamente. __Corri para a casa e para o meu quarto o mais rápido que minhas pernas poderiam me levar. _

_Eu tinha __me aberto mais para ele do que para qualquer outra pessoa desde que fui colocada em um orfanato. __Pela maneira como ele era estranho em me dar pequenos trechos de informação, eu poderia dizer que ele também não falava muito sobre o seu passado. __Eu procurei o short azul rendado que combinava com o sutiã que eu estava vestindo e rapidamente retirei as minhas roupas. _

_Levei um minuto para descobrir como colocar __as perneiras, mas assim que eu consegui, eu rapidamente fechei-as na parte de trás e me olhei no espelho. __Eu tive que admitir que, se você negligenciasse o absurdo da roupa, eu parecia muito bem. __As perneiras ficaram soltas em mim, mas isso ficaria ainda melhor quando eu realmente colocasse um jeans sobre elas. Decidi naquele momento que Alice e eu precisávamos ir às compras de lingerie. Se Edward e eu iríamos fazer desse tipo de encontro um hábito, então eu precisava de algo um pouco mais provocativo. Nunca me importei antes, mas ele me fez sentir-me sexy e eu queria me sentir assim. _

_Peguei a jaqueta de couro e __me perguntei se eu a colocava quando eu ouvi a Harley dar a partida na entrada da minha garagem. __Se o meu coração pudesse ter parado de bater, teria acontecido naquele momento. _

_Ele estava __indo embora novamente. _

_Corri pelo corredor, deslizando meus braços __na jaqueta. __Assim que a minha mão alcançou a maçaneta da porta eu percebi o que eu estava vestindo e sabia que não podia sair pela porta. __Eu pulei na frente da janela e empurrei as cortinas para longe enquanto eu observava Edward sentado na moto, afivelando o capacete debaixo do queixo. _

_Não, não, não, não. Ele não pode fazer isso. _

_Eu senti as lágrimas em meus olhos enquanto eu olhava para suas costas. __Por que ele faria isso de novo? __Eu pensei que tínhamos passado dessa parte? Seus ombros se deslocaram e ele virou a cabeça até que os nossos olhos se encontraram exatamente quando uma lágrima deslizou no meu rosto. Inconscientemente, minha mão foi até a janela, silenciosamente desejando que ele não fosse embora. Ele olhou para longe, fazendo-me apertar a borda da janela para evitar sair correndo porta afora e fazer papel de boba. Edward torceu o acelerador e eu mordi meu lábio, ainda implorando a ele para não ir sob a minha respiração. _

_Uma centelha de esperança acendeu em mim __quando ele parou na minha garagem, até que ouvi o ronco baixo do motor sendo desligado. __Alívio percorreu-me quando ele se levantou e jogou a perna sobre o assento de sua moto. __Eu rapidamente limpei as lágrimas quando saí da janela e preferi não pensar no que ele quase fez. _

_Ele ficou. Isso era tudo que importava. _

_Eu ouvi __suas botas na varanda e, em seguida, a porta se abriu com força. Ele examinou a sala até que seus olhos me encontraram e ele nem sequer teve tempo para olhar o que eu usava quando ele bateu a porta e me pegou em seus braços. Sua boca devastou a minha enquanto ele rapidamente fez seu caminho de volta para o meu quarto. Quando seus lábios deslizaram para o meu pescoço, senti a picada das lágrimas no fundo dos meus olhos novamente. _

_"Eu pensei__..." Eu tentei segurar as emoções que estavam dentro de mim. _

_"Me desculpe__." Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço. "Eu não podia... Eu não quero te machucar, Bella"._

_"Você não vai me machucar__." Eu sussurrei. _

_Seu rosto inclin__ou para trás quando ele chegou à porta do meu quarto e ele olhou nos meus olhos. Havia tanta dúvida e incerteza que eu toquei seu rosto tranqüilizando-o. "Você não pode saber disso." Ele sussurrou. Eu puxei seu rosto de volta para o meu beijando-o avidamente. __De repente, eu acabei com a conversa que assustou o inferno fora de mim. __Eu não sabia se ele me machucaria. __Depois de hoje, com todas as coisas que conversamos no almoço e na praia, eu sabia que estava começando a me apaixonar por ele. O problema era que eu não sabia se ele sequer pensava em mim como nada mais do que apenas uma diversão para quando ele estivesse na cidade. _

Desliguei a panela dos ovos e coloquei-os em um prato, agarrando a torrada para fora da torradeira e um par de pedaços de bacon que estavam aquecendo no forno. Olhei para o relógio e me perguntei que horas ele estaria saindo. Passamos todo o dia de sábado na cama, assim como a maioria do domingo, e mesmo que ele ainda fosse o típico arrogante quando estava no seu elemento, houve uma mudança na maneira como ele me tratava. Eu não o chamaria de meigo porque isso definitivamente ele não era. Mas ele estava certamente mais atento em seu toque, quase como se estivesse saboreando cada segundo. Ele era intenso e apaixonado e só de pensar nas coisas que ele tinha feito comigo ao longo das últimas vinte e quatro horas foi o suficiente para me fazer querer abandonar o café da manhã e saltar sobre ele.

Empurrei a porta do quarto com o meu pé e coloquei os pratos sobre a cômoda. Edward ainda estava na mesma posição que eu o tinha deixado. Ele estava deitado sobre seu estômago, uma mão enfiada debaixo do travesseiro enquanto a outra desaparecia embaixo dele. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça selvagemente emaranhada, não havia dúvida de que eu colocava minhas mãos nele em todas as chances que eu tinha. Sorri para mim mesma enquanto eu caminhava até a cama e deslizava sob as cobertas. O cobertor escorregou para fora de suas costas e eu dei uma olhada melhor em suas tatuagens.

Na sua omoplata esquerda havia uma espada longa* que me fez lembrar de algo que você veria em um filme medieval. Era mais ou menos do tamanho do meu antebraço, talvez um pouco menor. A espada em si não tinha coloração, mas tinha uma roseira envolvida em torno dela, colorida em tons de vermelho escuro e verde. Havia uma escritura em letras minúsculas no cabo da espada e inclinei-me para ver se eu conseguia lê-las. _Iustitia pro sua__*****_. Latim? Eu tracei as palavras com meu dedo e depois tracei para baixo da lâmina, vendo como a imagem era detalhada e sombreada.

_*__Tatuagem do Edward__ (é uma foto real e não uma tatuagem, então use a imaginação): http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =64097480 (retire os espaços)._

_* __**Iustitia pro sua**__ = Justiça para ela._

Alice tinha me arrastado até um estúdio de tatuagem quando fez dezoito anos, mas eu me acovardei no último minuto enquanto eu a assistia ganhar um símbolo de Gêmeos tatuado em seu quadril direito*****. Eu quase desmaiei só olhando para ela e então decidi que eu não queria tanto isso. Olhei novamente para seu rosto e ele estava acordado. Seus olhos estavam abertos, me observando atentamente. Eu sorri e me inclinei para beijá-lo, a tatuagem foi completamente esquecida.

_* __Tatuagem da Alice__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid =64097479 (retire os espaços)_

"Bom dia, dorminhoco."

Edward se sentou e olhou para o relógio antes de esfregar o sono dos seus olhos e girar para ficar em suas costas. Ele era tão malditamente adorável quando acordava.

"Bom dia." Ele murmurou.

"Eu fiz o café da manhã. Está com fome?"

Um sorriso torto brincou em seu rosto e seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Faminto." Ele disse em uma voz grave, atada com sexo puro.

Eu não tinha certeza se minhas partes femininas estavam em qualquer condição de ir para outra rodada com este homem, então eu pulei fora antes que ele pudesse me coagir a cuidar da barraca que ele estava fazendo nos lençóis. Ele não teria precisado de muito para me convencer, mas o café estava esfriando e eu realmente precisava de uma pausa. Ele suspirou alto quanto ele puxou-se contra a cabeceira, claramente desapontado com a minha fuga.

Ele era insaciável.

"Então isso é o Bella Bed and Breakfast?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso agradecido quando eu entreguei-lhe o prato. "Eu acho que vou ter que ficar aqui mais vezes. O serviço é surpreendente." Ele piscou para mim e eu me vi sorrindo como uma idiota.

"Eu realmente preciso cair na estrada na próxima hora para que eu possa estar de volta a Malibu antes de escurecer".

Meu sorriso estúpido caiu do meu rosto. Coloquei um pedaço de torrada na minha boca para não demonstrar a minha decepção. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, ele devorava seu café da manhã enquanto eu escolhia a minha comida.

"Quando você está pensando em voltar para cá?"

"Provavelmente só daqui um par de semanas eu poderei me afastar da empresa. Embora eu ache que Carlisle prefere quando eu não estou lá para que ele possa tomar decisões sem ter de passá-las por mim primeiro." Edward riu e eu sorri, mas seu olhar amável não acabou com a tristeza que eu estava sentindo com sua partida iminente.

"Hey?" Ele disse suavemente. Meus olhos encontraram os dele e ele levantou a sobrancelha para mim. "O que há de errado? Você está muito calada." Dei de ombros, não querendo dizer a ele que eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

Ele pegou meu prato e o dele e colocou-os no criado-mudo antes de ele agarrar meu braço e me puxar para ele. Eu me derreti em seu peito enquanto sua mão corria pelas minhas costas. Ele brincou com a barra da minha camiseta quando eu apertei o meu rosto em seu pescoço e inalei seu cheiro.

"Eu voltarei." Ele sussurrou contra meu cabelo. "Eu não acho que posso ficar longe".

Concordei, não podendo dizer nada por causa da vibração no meu peito com suas palavras. Ele puxou a parte inferior da minha camiseta até minhas costelas e eu me inclinei para trás até que ele pudesse puxá-la sobre minha cabeça. Suas mãos foram para os meus seios nus e ele beliscou meus mamilos fazendo-os endurecer com o seu toque. Sua boca estava imediatamente em mim enquanto seus dois braços se envolveram em torno de minhas costas me trazendo para mais perto dele enquanto ele deslizava de volta para a cama.

"Podemos pegar as perneiras de volta? Eu acho que vou precisar comprar-lhe um chapéu de cowboy para a posição que eu tenho em mente." Ele rosnou fazendo-me realmente rir pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Edward Masen **_

A última semana foi esgotante. Eu passei os três primeiros dias de volta em uma reunião ou outra. Eu perdi um fim de semana bebendo e comendo com um cliente que veio do Texas porque era o aniversário de Carlisle e Esme. Eu dei uma nova apreciada no que Carlisle fez para a empresa enquanto eu passei meu domingo brincando com o turista. O caipira não tinha senso de negócios e absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que estava fazendo com a empresa que herdou do seu tio magnata do petróleo.

"Sr. Masen?" Uma voz baixa veio da porta. Olhei por cima do monte de arquivos que eu tinha espalhado em toda a minha mesa para ver a minha assistente timidamente entrando em meu escritório. Respirando de alívio, eu acenei para ela entrar.

"Obrigado. Eu estava esperando que alguém interrompesse a bagunça na qual eu estou enterrado." Fiz um gesto para a pilha de arquivos em desgosto e depois dei um sorriso para ela.

"Você tem um compromisso em vinte minutos com o chefe da Sun Corp".

"Maldição, eu pensei que essa reunião estivesse agendada para amanhã?"

"Estava, mas ele ligou e reagendou há duas semanas. Eu mandei um e-mail para você".

Minha mente esteve em outro lugar essa semana, por isso não me surpreendeu que eu negligenciei a mudança na minha agenda. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em encontrar a minha Linda.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que isso está na bagunça da minha caixa de entrada." Eu sorri, assegurando-lhe que não era culpa dela. "Você pode levar esses arquivos na Contabilidade para mim? Eu vou dar um pulo no escritório de Carlisle e deixá-lo saber que nós vamos ter que adiar nosso encontro." Juntei os arquivos que eu tinha acabado de olhar e entreguei a ela antes de pegar meu paletó do cabide.

Minha mente foi levada à minha Linda enquanto eu fazia meu caminho pelo mar de cubículos até o escritório de Carlisle. Eu ainda não conseguia esquecer como era fácil estar com Bella. A dor que eu vi escrita em seu rosto enquanto ela estava na janela foi o suficiente para me manter longe de deixá-la pela terceira vez. Eu não queria nunca ver aquele olhar em seu rosto novamente.

Em alguns curtos meses, ela conseguiu passar pelo exterior resistente que montei para manter afastadas as pessoas que poderiam me decepcionar. Eu não baixava facilmente minha guarda, mas havia algo despretensioso e bom nela. Eu não poderia evitar de me sentir confortável em sua presença.

Na primeira manhã que eu tinha acordado com ela, eu percebi o que eu estive sentindo falta. Era muito mais do que um corpo quente e uma boa noite de sono. Era a necessidade de uma conexão humana com alguém que não me julgasse ou tivesse segundas intenções. Minha Linda era como uma droga depois disso. Eu não podia chegar perto o suficiente. Eu queria consumi-la em todos os sentidos.

Acordar com ela em meus braços era estranho, mas também parecia completamente natural como se ali fosse onde ela deveria estar. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente contra o meu lado e eu acho que eu passei horas apenas observando-a dormir, imaginando como ela poderia ter tanta fé em mim depois de tudo que tinha aprendido.

Virei no corredor e reparei que a assistente de Carlisle não estava em sua mesa, então eu rapidamente bati em sua porta. Quando não recebi nenhuma resposta, eu a abri apenas para descobrir que ele não estava lá. Eu não tinha tempo para procurar por ele, então eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até sua mesa para escrever-lhe um bilhete. Sorri para a forma puramente organizada que ele mantinha sua mesa. Isso me lembrou de como sua vida estava em perfeita ordem e eu não podia evitar de sentir inveja dele. Pela primeira vez, eu queria o que ele tinha. Ele era bem sucedido em tudo o que ele fazia, respeitado na comunidade e tinha alguém esperando-o em casa.

_Tudo o que minha vida não __tinha. _

Eu encontrei um Post-it na sua gaveta e rabisquei dizendo que precisávamos nos encontrar pela manhã. Puxando-o fora do bloco, eu colei-o em um arquivo aberto sobre sua mesa. O cheque que estava anexado ao processo imediatamente chamou minha atenção.

Eu já tinha visto inúmeras grandes transações sendo feitas pela empresa, mas o número de zeros ainda era impressionante. Olhei para quem o cheque foi endereçado e meu queixo se abriu em descrença. Eu peguei o arquivo pensando que deveria ter havido algum engano, e comecei a olhar rapidamente através do conteúdo. Eu achei que tinha reconhecido o arquivo como aquele que aterrissou na minha mesa um par de meses atrás. Quando eu vi o "V" escrito a mão no canto eu soube que não tinha havido um engano. Minha mente começou a cambalear com as possibilidades do que isso significava quando Carlisle entrou em seu escritório, falando baixinho em seu telefone.

"Uh... eu preciso te ligar mais tarde, amor." Ele disse apressadamente quando ele me viu em pé em seu escritório, o arquivo aberto em minhas mãos. "Vou lembrá-lo." Os olhos de Carlisle ficaram presos sobre o arquivo na minha mão enquanto ele sussurrava seu amor para Esme e desligava.

"Edward? Nosso encontro é daqui à uma hora." Ele disse quando fez o seu caminho para mim.

"O que é isso?" Eu segurei o arquivo e ele o tomou de mim.

"Negócios." Ele respondeu, em seguida enfiou-o na pilha arrumada em sua mesa.

"Nós estamos fazendo negócios com o Grupo Volturi? Você está fodidamente doido?"

"Edward, por favor. Você não tem idéia do que está falando".

"O inferno que eu não sei. Eles são mafiosos conhecidos. A única razão de Aro Volturi não estar na cadeia é porque as testemunhas estão aparecendo mortas. Está em todos os jornais que os Volturi são traficantes de drogas e há especulações de que eles agora expandiram para tráfico de seres humanos. Isso é loucura." Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, completamente confuso a respeito do por que Carlisle arriscaria tudo para se envolver com a máfia italiana. "Por quê? Por que você faria isso?"

Carlisle me assustou quando ele bateu a mão para baixo em sua mesa e seus olhos se estreitaram, dando um olhar mortal para mim como se eu tivesse perdido toda a razão. "Eu não fiz isso!" Ele fervilhou entredentes. "Você honestamente acha que eu faria algo assim? Que eu arriscaria minha reputação? A vida da minha família? Eu tenho tentado sair disso por anos".

"Então saia".

"Não é tão simples assim, Edward. Você não pode simplesmente dizer a eles que você quer sair e então eles alegremente dirão, 'Ah, claro, qualquer coisa que você quiser. Obrigado por fazer negócios conosco'." Ele disse sarcasticamente. "É complicado e se eu não fizer as coisas direito, então isso pode se tornar desagradável." Ele afundou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira, em seguida, olhou para mim com uma expressão cansada.

"Como você se envolveu com eles, em primeiro lugar?"

Carlisle olhou relutantemente em meus olhos e depois balançou a cabeça. Ele colocou o rosto nas mãos e eu pude ver como isso estava preocupando-o. Eu não conseguia entender como ele tinha permitido que isso acontecesse. Carlisle esfregou as têmporas por um momento antes de encontrar o meu olhar novamente. Ele olhou para mim por um bom tempo e eu deixei-o organizar seus pensamentos juntos encontrando seu olhar, mas não forçando-o demais. Finalmente ele soltou um longo suspiro e acenou para eu me sentar à sua frente.

"Edward, há algumas coisas que você deve saber. Isso não vai ser fácil de ouvir, mas agora que você tem um grande mal entendido do meu papel nisto, eu acho que é provavelmente melhor que você conheça a história completa." Assenti com a cabeça para ele continuar. "Isso vem acontecendo há algum tempo. Recebi a visita de Marcus Volturi cerca de um mês depois de seu pai ser encontrado morto. Aparentemente, ele tinha um compromisso com Ed e todos os compromissos de Ed foram canalizados para mim."

"Meu pai fazia negócios com eles?" Eu perguntei, completamente surpreso com este rumo dos acontecimentos.

"Sim. Parece que eles eram clientes antigos e eu não estava ciente. Logo que ele saiu do meu escritório, eu puxei todos os seus arquivos. Oito anos atrás, havia especulações de que o grupo Volturi tinha ligações com a máfia e eu precisava ver exatamente onde seu pai tinha nos metido. Tanto quanto eu posso dizer, tudo é legítimo. Esta é realmente a primeira vez em anos que eles decidiram voltar para o jogo do investimento." Ele disse, agitando uma mão no arquivo em sua mesa. "Asseguro a você que nada é ilegal, mas ainda precisamos ser cuidadosos na forma como lidamos com isso. Eu acho que é melhor você simplesmente fingir que não sabe nada sobre isso. A ignorância é felicidade, é o que dizem".

"Como eu deveria apenas esquecer que nós estamos fazendo negócios com a porra da máfia? Alguma vez ocorreu a você que talvez eles tivessem algo a ver com a morte dos meus pais?" Eu disse rangendo os dentes quando a realização do que isso poderia significar me bateu.

"Claro que eu tenho pensado sobre isso. Mas não há nenhuma prova e eu não encontrei nenhuma sombra que indicasse que eles precisavam silenciá-lo".

"Eu não gosto disso." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também não. Cerca de cinco anos atrás, quando o FBI estava investigando o grupo Volturi, eles vieram aqui com um agente especial da Receita Federal e revisaram nossos livros meticulosamente. Se eles não encontraram nada, então é bastante seguro dizer que não havia nada para encontrar".

"Mas e se eles tentaram fazer com que o meu pai fizesse algo ilegal e ele se recusou? Isso seria o suficiente para irritá-los ao ponto em que eles o quisessem morto?" Eu perguntei mais para mim mesmo do que para Carlisle.

"Eu não sei. Ouça," ele se inclinou sobre a mesa até que eu encontrei seus olhos, "não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso mesmo que tenha sido isso que aconteceu. Você precisa esquecer isso e seguir em frente".

"Como você pode dizer isso? Você se esqueceu que eu vi minha mãe morrer nos meus braços?" Eu fervi. Carlisle estremeceu com a hostilidade atada na minha voz antes de ele se recuperar.

"Eu digo isso apenas porque eu não quero que nada aconteça com você e se você começar a escavar essa história, então todo o meu trabalho duro para manter essa empresa e Esme seguras terá sido por nada. Apenas esqueça isso. Estou cuidando de tudo e se alguma coisa mudar eu deixarei você saber." Havia um ar de finalidade em suas palavras e se eu estivesse sendo honesto, eu só precisava sair de seu escritório e digerir tudo o que havia acontecido. O comportamento de Carlisle mudou em quase um instante e ele sorriu antes de continuar, como se o que ele tinha acabado de me contar não tivesse realmente acontecido.

"Esme queria que eu o lembrasse sobre o jantar de domingo".

Era um pouco confuso para mim que ele pudesse falar sobre a morte de meus pais, ou a possibilidade de que a máfia pudesse eventualmente pedir-nos para fazer algo que não estávamos dispostos a fazer e então, passar para uma conversa normal. No entanto, ele disse que esteve lidando com isso por algum tempo e tinha, obviamente, escondido isso de mim, tudo na esperança de proteger sua família, o que meu pai não parece ter sido capaz de fazer pela minha mãe. Senti uma pontada de ódio pelo homem que se chamava meu pai que eu não sentia desde o dia em que ele foi assassinado.

"Eu estarei lá." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça. Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para fora de seu escritório e fui direto para o elevador. Minha cabeça estava girando com o que toda esta informação poderia significar, e eu só precisava sair o mais rápido possível de lá. O elevador parou na garagem subterrânea me puxando para fora dos meus pensamentos e eu rapidamente destravei o alarme do meu carro.

Assim que eu estava longe de ouvidos indiscretos, eu apertei a discagem rápida no meu telefone e esperei impacientemente, empurrando a minha mão no meu cabelo e puxando as extremidades com uma energia nervosa enquanto eu tentei me acalmar o suficiente para não assustar o inferno fora dela.

"Edward?" Bella respondeu entusiasmada. Eu encontrei-me sorrindo mesmo que o meu mundo tivesse sido virado de cabeça para baixo menos de dez minutos mais cedo.

"Minha Linda." Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio. A sensação de calma tomou conta de mim só em ouvir a voz dela e eu queria tanto estar em Monterey que eu considerei seriamente em saltar para fora das minhas responsabilidades e dirigir até lá nesse momento.

"O que você está vestindo?" Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido e eu ri da sua atada insinuação sexual. Ela riu e repetiu a sua pergunta novamente. Olhei para o paletó que eu estava e peguei-me encolhendo os ombros quando eu respondi.

"Hum... eu acho que é um terno Armani".

Ela suspirou antes de fazer sua próxima pergunta. "Que cor?"

"Azul." Eu ri da sua curiosidade.

"Simples ou duplo*?"

_* Foto: http : / thegrumpyowl. files. wordpress. com/ 2009/06/ (retirar os espaços)_

"Por que você está tão interessada no que eu estou vestindo?"

"Porque tudo que eu já vi você vestindo foi jeans e couro, agora cale a boca e responda à minha pergunta".

"Simples, e se você quer saber é um corte europeu e estou usando uma gravata vermelha. Satisfeita?"

"Você não está aqui, então não".

"Bella." Eu rosnei. Como poderia ela não só me fazer esquecer as merdas que estavam acontecendo na minha vida tão rapidamente, mas também me deixar instantaneamente duro com apenas suas palavras? "Você está sendo uma provocadora".

"Talvez." Ela disse impertinente. "Mas, você não me ligou desde que você saiu há uma semana, então você merece isso".

"Eu mandei mensagens para você." Eu lembrei a ela. Eu realmente mandei várias vezes, mas ela nunca respondeu a nenhuma delas.

"Isso não é o mesmo. Você não pode vir aqui e me foder, então sair sem dizer uma palavra até a próxima vez. Eu não vou ser um pedaço de bunda conveniente para quando você estiver na cidade".

"Bella, não é desse jeito." Eu disse, tentando aplainar minha estupidez por decepcioná-la. Essa coisa toda era tão nova que mesmo ela ainda estando constantemente em minha mente, eu não me lembrei que eu poderia ligar para ela até que eu fiquei louco e só precisava ouvir a voz dela.

"Não é? Então o que é exatamente isso, Edward? Você está me mandando mensagens contraditórias, então eu não sei o que pensar." Eu quase podia ver as garras da gatinha saindo.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondi verdadeiramente, confuso com a rapidez que a nossa conversa tinha se transformado de algo leve para intenso.

Bella soltou um longo suspiro exagerado. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não acho que queira ser uma vadia. Eu não sei o que diabos você quer e isso está me deixando louca".

"O que você quer, Bella?" Eu segurei minha respiração esperando para ouvir sua resposta. A linha ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu pensei que talvez tivéssemos perdido a conexão. Olhei para meu telefone e confirmei que ela ainda estava lá.

"Eu quero saber que eu sou a única." Ela sussurrou. Eu tive que me esforçar para ouvi-la e então não pude segurar e soltei uma gargalhada quando eu percebi o que ela disse. "Eu estou contente que eu possa entretê-lo." Ela disse quando seu temperamento ferveu.

"Não, não fique brava." Eu disse entre risos. "Não é que eu ache sua pergunta engraçada, só que ela é irônica".

"Como assim?"

"Porque, minha Linda," eu disse roucamente. "Eu não estive com ninguém desde a nossa primeira noite juntos e, para ser honesto, eu não quero estar com ninguém além de você." Eu senti a grandeza de admitir isso em voz alta me bater com força total.

"Sério?"

"Por que isso é tão surpreendente?"

"Eu apenas assumi que você... bem, vamos lá. Isso é bastante óbvio... quero dizer... as mulheres e..." Ela gaguejou através de sua explicação e eu decidi deixá-la tranqüila e não fazê-la sofrer por tentar encontrar uma palavra para o meu jeito mulherengo.

"Só você, minha Linda. Só você".

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e eu sorri para o telefone. "Quando você vai estar de volta na cidade?"

Eu gemi e tentei reunir o que eu me lembrava da minha agenda. Eu sabia que o resto da minha semana estava reservado e a maioria da próxima semana também. Eu também queria fazer meu próprio trabalho de investigação no que eu tinha descoberto. "Estou ocupado até o fim de semana seguinte, no mínimo".

"Tudo bem. Eu provavelmente deveria deixá-lo saber que eu comprei uma coisa." Ela disse timidamente.

"Sério? O que foi?"

"Eu comprei um chapéu de cowboy".

"Porra." Eu assobiei para as imagens mentais que nadaram em minha mente. "Agora você está realmente sendo uma provocadora".

"Sim, eu definitivamente estou." Ela disse com uma risadinha antes de dizer adeus e depois desligar antes que eu pudesse levá-la a detalhar mais. Eu joguei meu telefone no assento ao meu lado e me ajustei. Minha cabeça bateu contra o encosto de cabeça enquanto eu tentava fazer meu pau se comportar. Meu telefone fez um chiado e eu rapidamente abri a mensagem de texto de Bella.

_Apenas uma __pequena imagem para lembrá-lo do que você está perdendo_.

Eu rapidamente cliquei no anexo e uma foto de Bella apareceu na tela com um chapéu de cowboy e uma piscadela. Eu lentamente rolei para baixo para obter a imagem completa para encontrar seus ombros nus e o início da curva de seu peito. Eu continuei a rolar até atingir o fim da foto. Eu rosnei quando percebi que a provocadorazinha cortou a imagem justamente quando seu mamilo rosado deveria ter entrado em modo de exibição. Enviei-lhe duas palavras curtas em resposta.

_Nada__ legal!_

**Nota da Autora:**  
**Eu acho que Edward nunca recebeu tantas ameaças de morte ao longo de um capítulo. Rindo alto. ****Bella pode ser excessivamente indulgente quando se trata de Edward, mas se ele fosse embora, você pode apostar que ela não iria deixá-lo voltar. Eu acho que se ele fosse embora novamente, então ele teria a destruído completamente e, apesar de Edward ter tido um rápido lapso ****de julgamento, ele percebeu antes que fosse tarde demais que ele não poderia magoá-la novamente.**

**Então, ****o arquivo misterioso foi revelado... pensamentos? **

**Obrigado por ler!**


	16. TRANSAÇÕES QUESTIONÁVEIS

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 16 – TRANSAÇÕES QUESTIONÁVEIS**

_**Edward Masen**_

"Cara, você parece o inferno." Jasper disse enquanto eu deslizava para o banco ao lado dele

"Obrigado." Eu respondi sarcasticamente. O garçom se aproximou e eu pedi uma dose dupla de Jack e uma cerveja.

"Começando forte hoje à noite? Agora eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo. É a garota em Monterey?"

"Bella." Eu corrigi, batendo a dose para baixo. "E não, tudo com ela está indo bem".

"Ela é exclusiva." Jasper disse com chocado desdém. Eu apenas olhei para ele, não respondendo a sua pergunta não feita. Seus olhos ficaram maiores com cada segundo em silêncio até que ele começou a rir. "Você esteve com alguém depois dela?" Se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo, eu provavelmente teria batido nele. Sua descrença era irritante e apenas alimentava a dúvida irritante que eu sentia quando se tratava da minha Linda.

Acenei para o garçom e pedi a ele mais duas doses antes de voltar para Jasper. "Eu não posso tirá-la da minha cabeça." Eu admiti. "Eu fui para lá há duas semanas e fiquei por alguns dias. Ela é completamente irritante em um minuto e no próximo ela me tem envolvido em torno de seu dedo. Todos os meus pensamentos são consumidos sobre quando vou poder vê-la novamente e isso é assustador como o inferno." Eu tomei um gole grande da minha cerveja e coloquei-a no bar, descascando o rótulo da garrafa transpirada. "Ela sabe, também".

"Sabe o quê?"

"Ela sabe sobre os meus pais, o julgamento, tudo".

"E ela não fugiu gritando?" Jasper perguntou com uma risada. Eu balancei minha cabeça antes de tomar outro longo gole da minha garrafa.

"Ela é diferente." Eu sussurrei. "Ela é normal e doce e tão malditamente inocente e despretensiosa que eu fico apavorado que ela vai acordar e perceber que eu sou uma bagunça fodida".

"Maldição, Edward. Eu não sou um psiquiatra, mas essa merda é simplesmente errada. Você precisa parar de viver no passado. Siga em frente. Você não pode deixar o que aconteceu afetar o resto da sua vida. Você gosta dessa garota?"

Eu assenti.

"Então pare de agir como um maricas. Se ela sabe o que aconteceu e não é uma puta da mídia, então talvez você precise deixar essa merda ir antes que você fôda com algo especial".

Minha sobrancelha arqueou diante de sua escolha de palavras, então ambos começamos a rir. "Espere, deixe-me tirar o esmalte das unhas e podemos fazer maquiagem um no outro enquanto conversamos sobre nossos sentimentos." Eu bufei.

"Cale a porra da boca. Você sabe o que estou dizendo." Jasper riu.

"E você é o cara quando se trata de relacionamentos. Quando foi a última vez que você saiu com a mesma mulher duas vezes?"

"Jasmine Jackson, penúltimo ano na escola." Ele soltou imediatamente. "Hmmm," ele cantarolou enquanto fechou os olhos, perdido em suas memórias. "Ela me moldou no homem que eu sou hoje, me ensinou tudo que sei e, em seguida, quebrou meu coração como a pequena diaba que ela era." Jasper riu quando bateu a mão no bar, esquecendo sua paixão colegial. "Assim, se esta garota..."

"Bella." Eu rosnei aborrecido.

"Relaxe, porra." Jasper rebateu. "Se Bella não é o que está transformando você em um alcoólatra irritável," ele olhou para os copos das doses vazios no bar, "então o que está acontecendo?"

Soltei um longo suspiro antes de pedir mais uma cerveja para nós dois, sabendo que Jasper ia precisar disso depois que eu contasse a ele o que fiquei sabendo.

"Eu descobri que a C&M está fazendo negócio com os Volturi".

Jasper tinha acabado de tomar um gole de sua cerveja que ele prontamente sufocou assim que registrou o que eu disse.

"Que inferno, Edward? A porra da máfia?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro tenso.

"Yep. Parece que meu pai trouxe-nos como um cliente em algum momento quando a empresa começou. Carlisle está tentando sair da influência deles desde que meu pai foi assassinado".

"Carlisle sabia?" Jasper perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente. "Não, ele não teve nenhuma pista até Marcus Volturi aparecer em seu escritório depois que meu pai foi morto".

Jasper balançou a cabeça em descrença e eu reconheci no instante em que ele chegou à mesma conclusão que eu tinha chegado no escritório de Carlisle. Ele colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos e gemeu. "Nós nunca olhamos para uma conexão com a máfia quando seus pais foram assassinados. Eu nunca teria pensado que Ed se colocaria em uma mistura como associados como eles. Ele era um idiota, mas pelo que você disse, eu sempre tomei-o por alguém que seguia as regras".

"Sim, bem, eu estava provavelmente errado. Carlisle disse que verificou as transações comerciais e ele não conseguiu encontrar nada que fosse questionável, mas eu não sei mais o que pensar".

"Eu sei que vocês não eram muito próximos no final, mas ele ainda é seu pai".

"Não, isso não é algo que meu pai faria. Um homem decente nunca se envolveria com a porra da máfia e colocaria sua família em perigo." Eu rebati, tendo outro gole da minha cerveja antes de batê-la de volta bar. Eu fiquei lá fervendo e pensando em tudo o que Carlisle havia me contado. Quanto mais eu recontava nossa conversa, mais difícil ficava de negar que meu pai poderia facilmente ter feito escolhas que acabaram levando-o a ser morto.

"Eu juro que se ele fez isso, eu nunca vou perdoá-lo." Pensamentos da minha mãe deitada em meus braços confessando seus segredos mais obscuros passaram pela minha mente e eu senti meu queixo apertar.

Jasper me deixou ter o meu discurso retórico, sem adição de combustível para o fogo, antes que ele me trouxe de volta à realidade. "Deixe-me ver se eu posso conseguir alguma coisa. Conheço uns poucos Hell´s Angels***** que eu dei alguns conselhos legais que têm vínculos com os Volturi. Eles me devem por livrar suas bundas da cadeia".

_*__Hells Angels__: O __**Hells Angels**__ Motorcycle Club (HAMC) é uma gangue de motociclistas, também qualificados como motoqueiros, e um sindicato do crime organizado cujos membros tipicamente pilotam motocicletas Harley-Davidson. Nos Estados Unidos e Canadá, os Hells Angels são associados como o Hells Angels Motorcycle Corporation. Seu principal lema é "__Quando fazemos direito, ninguém lembra. Quando erramos, ninguém esquece__." __Tanto o FBI quanto o Serviço de Inteligência Criminal do Canadá classificam os Angels como um dos "quatro grandes" bandos de motocicletas a combater , cujos membros agem com grande violência, no tráfico de drogas, roubo de mercadorias e extorsão. Membros da organização alegam continuamente que eles são apenas uma equipe de motociclistas entusiastas que apenas se reúnem para viajar de moto, organizar eventos sociais, captação de recursos, festas,e comitivas de motos. Mais informações: http:/ .org/ wiki/ Hells_Angels (retire os espaços)._

"Apenas tenha cuidado. Se os Volturi descobrirem que estamos tentando obter informações, eles podem tentar terminar o trabalho que começaram há oito anos".

"Então, você realmente acha que eles assassinaram seus pais?"

"Eu não sei." Eu suspirei. "Mas se você se lembra, o meu advogado de defesa argumentou que a morte dos meus pais foi trabalho de um profissional. Então, com esta nova descoberta, não me surpreenderia se eles fossem os responsáveis. Eu só queria saber o quanto meu pai estava envolvido com eles".

"Bem, deixe-me fazer alguns telefonemas e ver o que eu posso descobrir." Jasper disse, tentando manter-me de saltar para conclusões desnecessárias. Assenti antes de tomar outro gole da minha cerveja.

"O que você vai fazer neste fim de semana?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto. "Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos sair. Inventar algum tri-tip***** e assistir ao jogo?"

_* __Tri-tip__: __um corte de carne que foi aperfeiçoado em Santa Maria, região da Calofórnia. Tri-tip é essencialmente do peito, mas mais magro e menor. O que quer que qualquer um diz, tip-tri é apenas tri-tip quando ele é cozido sobre brasas de carvalho temperado com uma mistura seca composta de sal de alho, orégano, sal e pimenta (algumas variações ocorrem). Tri-tip não vem com molho, assado lentamente, num buraco profundo, ou qualquer outra forma. Cortado em fatias finas e colocado sobre o pão de alho (com salsa ou maionese) é um meio aceitável de consumo._

"Você estará em casa neste fim de semana?" A sobrancellha de Jasper subiu questionadora.

"Tenho uma reunião na noite de sexta-feira e uma reunião na manhã de segunda-feira. Eu não quero dirigir até Monterey, apenas para voltar no dia seguinte. Além disso, eu tenho decepcionado muito Esme ultimamente por faltar nos jantares de domingo".

Jasper acenou com a cabeça antes de se levantar e jogar uma gorjeta no bar. "Eu adoraria continuar o nosso pequeno romance de irmãos sobre bifes e um jogo, mas eu tenho um coquetel de trabalho no sábado a noite e se eu quiser ser considerado para sócio, eu preciso esfregar ombros com os patrões." Assenti em compreensão antes dele bater nas minhas costas e engolir o resto da sua cerveja. "Eu preciso ir, eu tenho um depoimento de manhã cedo. Eu vou deixar você saber se eu aparecer com alguma coisa sobre os Volturi".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O resto da minha semana voou, mas tão logo o fim de semana bateu, o tempo veio para uma parada brusca. Eu passei a minha tarde de sábado trabalhando na minha moto e, em seguida, assistindo ao jogo. O tempo todo minha mente estava em Monterey, imaginando o que minha Linda estava fazendo. No intervalo eu liguei para ela.

"Olá!"Eela gritou sobre o ruído proveniente do bar. "Edward?"

"Ei, você está trabalhando esta noite?"

"Espere, eu não posso ouvir você!" Ela gritou novamente antes de dizer a Emmett que estava indo fazer uma pausa. Ouvi-a fazer o seu caminho através do bar lotado e senti meu temperamento incendiou quando ela gritou com algum cara por pegar na sua bunda. Eu ainda podia ouvir a música, mas foi abafada quando ela soltou um longo suspiro. "Olá." Ela disse entre a respiração.

"Olá, minha Linda. Parece que você tem um grupo animado".

"Sim, o Rodeio é neste final de semana em Salinas e parece que todos eles decidiram convergir em Monterey. O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Pensando em você".

"Sério?" Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Então por que você não veio este fim de semana?"

"Eu tenho muita coisa acontecendo agora".

"Como o quê?" Ela perguntou.

Toda essa coisa era completamente estranha para mim. Eu nunca tinha respondido a ninguém e, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela só queria saber o que eu estava fazendo e não me acompanhando, ainda parecia estranho ser responsável com alguém.

"Principalmente o trabalho." Eu respondi. Eu pensei sobre se eu deveria dizer a ela o que eu tinha descoberto sobre os Volturi, mas depois pensei que era melhor não assustá-la. Até que eu soubesse de algo concreto, gostaria de manter minhas teorias para mim.

"Você sabe quando você fará uma viagem de volta até aqui?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

"Eu estou folga na sexta-feira, então eu deveria estar aí até o meio da tarde. Você estará trabalhando?"

"Sim, nós demitimos Mike ontem, então estou trabalhando no bar até que possamos encontrar um substituto."

"Qual foi a sua terceira falta?" Eu perguntei com uma risada, contente por livrar a merda da minha cabeça.

"Você não quer saber".

Meu interesse foi completamente despertado com a sua resposta evasiva. "Isso não parece bom".

"Então você vai ficar no Bella´s Bed and Breakfast de novo?" Ela estava, obviamente, tentando mudar de assunto, mas eu não ia deixá-la.

"Bella? O que Mike fez?"

Ela soltou um longo gemido enquanto eu esperava impacientemente para ela responder. "Ele apenas deu uma pequena agarrada e..."

"Agarrou quem?" Meu sangue começou a ferver antes de ela responder, sabendo que era ela.

"Não é uma grande coisa, Edward. Eu coloquei-o em seu lugar"

"Bella." Eu rosnei. "Eu preciso ligar para Emmett?"

Ela realmente riu da minha pergunta.

"Não a menos que você queira nos emprestar mais algum dinheiro para tirá-lo da cadeia. Ele não sabe de tudo." Eu sentei na minha cadeira e desliguei a televisão dando a ela a minha atenção integral.

"Você está me matando. Que diabos Mike fez? A história completa, agora." Eu exigi.

"Nós tivemos que fechar juntos há dois dias." Ela começou. "Eu disse a ele que ele poderia ir para casa, mas ele continuou pendurado ao redor até que toda a gente tinha ido embora e então ele me convidou para sair de novo." Meus punhos cerraram enquanto ela continuava. "Quando eu disse a ele que eu era sua chefe e que eu estava namorando," ela hesitou e, em seguida, ocorreu-me o que ela disse e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, "ele teve a audácia de dizer que ele poderia me fazer esquecer minha namorada!"

Eu não pude evitar de rir de sua aversão óbvia da suposição dele. "Isso não é engraçado." Ela bufou. "Se isso fosse tudo que ele fez, eu teria apenas o enviado no seu caminho como eu faço normalmente, mas ele me agarrou e tentou me beijar. Fiquei tão chocada que mal tive tempo de afastar seus avanços nojentos, mas quando eu consegui, ele não foi capaz de andar por algum tempo".

"Ele fez o quê?" Eu fervia. _Eu vou matá-lo_. Finalmente tinha chegado o dia onde eu iria para a prisão por um crime que eu realmente tivesse cometido.

"Não é uma grande coisa, Edward. Eu dei uma joelhada no lixo e ele rastejou para fora do bar depois de eu dizer a ele que estava demitido. Ele é um pé no saco, mas ele não vai mostrar-se no bar de novo".

"O que você disse a Emmett?" Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e tentei me acalmar, já que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso agora.

"Eu disse a Emmett a verdade parcial. Ele ficaria louco se ele pensasse que ele me tocou." Ela disse com uma risada.

"Ele não é o único." Eu disse entredentes.

"Então, você vai ficar no Bella´s B & B no próximo fim de semana?"

Dessa vez eu fiquei grato pela mudança de assunto. "Se houver vagas, então sim, eu adoraria ficar".

"Não, desculpe. Estamos todos cheios." Ela disse com uma risadinha.

Eu berrei com uma gargalhada e me ajeitei de volta na cadeira ficando confortável. "Hmm, talvez você saiba de um lugar alternativo para eu ficar? Algum lugar privado, e tem que ser discreto." Eu disse eu, jogando junto com seu joguinho. "Eu prefiro um corpo firme para ir com o meu colchão. Talvez, morena? Ela deve ser bonita, mas completamente despretensiosa ao mesmo tempo. E agressiva, eu gosto que ela tenha uma opinião e não tenha medo de compartilhá-la. Você sabe de algum lugar onde eu poderia encontrar esses tipos de acomodações?" Eu podia ouvir a respiração de Bella hesitar na outra linha antes que ela falou.

"Bem olhando aqui, nós acabamos de ter um cancelamento." Ela sussurrou provocante. "Talvez você gostaria de adicionar 'molhada e pronta' à sua lista".

Eu gemi enquanto meu pau endureceu com a sua sugestão de que ela estava excitada pela nossa brincadeira. "Bella, você está me matando aqui".

"Bem, se você estivesse aqui, então você não estaria tendo um tempo tão _duro _agora, estaria?" Ela riu de novo.

"Próximo fim de semana." Eu prometi.

O próximo fim de semana não poderia vir rápido o suficiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Passei a manhã de domingo fazendo trabalhos avulsos em torno da casa que eu tinha sido negligente. Quando entrei no quarto extra a minha guitarra parecia acenar-me do seu suporte. Fui até lá e peguei-a, limpando o pó que tinha se acumulado durante anos de negligência. Tinha sido há muito tempo desde que eu toquei que fiquei surpreso que meus dedos pareciam ter uma memória própria. Passei a maior parte da tarde me reacostumando com o som acústico da guitarra desafinando ao longo da minha casa. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto eu gostava disso e prometi a mim mesmo que passariamais tempo tocando antes que eu relutantemente coloquei-a para baixo para me preparar para jantar com minha tia.

Jantar com Esme e Carlisle sempre foi uma rotina agradável que eu esperava ansiosamente. Isso me fazia sentir como se eu fosse parte de uma família normal. Esme me perguntou quando eu voltaria para Monterey e eu deixei-a saber que eu estava planejando uma viagem no próximo fim de semana. Ela e Carlisle me deram sorrisos conhecedores, mas felizmente não insistiram no assunto.

Enquanto estávamos terminando o jantar, recebi um telefonema de Jasper. Desculpei-me e saí para o pátio, a brisa do oceano fazendo o ar ligeiramente úmido e pegajoso.

"Ei, cara." Jasper cumprimentou. "Eu descobri algumas notvidades interessantes esta semana".

"Coloque-as para mim".

"Fiz alguns telefonemas e descobri que houve várias grandes transações pagas de volta aos Volturi quando a C&M começou. O cara que eu conversei fez uma captação para eles dos escritórios, mas não sabia exatamente para o que era isso. Ele fez alusão em torno daquilo que poderia ter sido uma recompensa, mas não detalhou sobre o que era quando eu perguntei".

"Você sabe quando isso aconteceu?"

"Houve duas captações de grandes quantidades de dinheiro que a minha fonte era uma parte por trás no início dos anos oitenta. Ele disse que apenas pegou a mala na recepção da C&M. Da maneira como ele falou, pareceu que houve outras captações ao longo dos anos." Jasper retransmitiu. "Ele não estava envolvido em quaisquer outros contatos com a C&M até cerca de duas semanas antes de seu pai ser assassinado. Ele disse que o subchefe dos Volturi ligou para ele e deu-lhe uma grande quantia de dinheiro para entregar à C&M." Jasper parou por um momento para me deixar associar tudo que ele tinha acabado de despejar sobre mim.

"Então, tudo o que sabemos é que houve transações entre a empresa e os Volturi, mas não temos idéia do por quê?" Eu perguntei, frustrado por ter ainda mais perguntas vindo à tona.

"Eu não disse que não sei por quê".

"Porra do inferno, Jasper. Pare de ser tão malditamente convencido e cuspa isso".

"Você se lembra daquele coquetel que eu te falei que ia ontem?"

"Sim." Respondi com impaciência.

"Bem, a festa foi para Peter, que é um dos sócios que está se aposentando este mês. Eu sabia que tínhamos feito algumas operações para o Grupo C&M e Peter sempre lidava com os casos, então eu decidi fazer-lhe algumas perguntas para ver se ele sabia de alguma coisa. É surpreendente quando você dá algumas bebidas para o cara, o quanto ele está disposto a se abrir." Jasper disse com uma risada. "Comecei a fazer perguntas sutis sobre quanto tempo vocês têm sido clients e foi quando ele disse que trabalhou principalmente para Ed Pai sobre assuntos pessoais. Em seguida, ele mencionou que tinha elaborado uma papelada exatamente antes de Ed ter sido morto, para ele vender a sua metade da empresa".

"Meu pai ia vender? Para quem?"

"Eu não sei. Isso é exatamente o que eu perguntei antes que ele me interrompeu alegando o privilégio advogado-cliente".

"Maldição." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. "Você acha que é o grupo Volturi? Talvez seja para isso o que era o dinheiro que foi entregue antes de ele morrer?"

"Possivelmente." Jasper disse pensativo. "Se as coisas eram legítimas com os Volturi, eu apenas não vejo por que eles contratariam bandidos para entregar ou pegar dinheiro. Algo illegal estava definitivamente acontecendo".

"Parece mais e mais como se meu pai estivesse enrolado em algo muito acima de sua cabeça." Eu suspirei. Se ess fosse o caso, a minha família estava provavelmente em mais perigo do que eu tinha originalmente realizado. "Obrigado por esta informação, Jasper. Vou ver o que posso encontrar com alguns dos antigos funcionários da empresa nesta semana".

"Vou continuar a procurar no meu lado também. Existem alguns arquivos no depósito que eu vou ver se eu posso pegar. Talvez haja alguma coisa lá para nos sabermos para quem seu pai planejava vender a parte dele. Apenas lembre-se que eu estou aqui se precisar de alguma coisa. Não vá para fora e tente derrubar a maior família do crime da Califórnia sozinho. Se você encontrar qualquer coisa, certifique-se de me ligar".

"EU vou." Eu disse distraidamente antes de terminar a ligação. Eu olhei para fora sobre o oceano e tentei digerir toda a informação que ele tinha me dado.

"Está tudo bem?" Carlisle perguntou quando ele saiu e me entregou um copo. Eu rodei o líquido cor de caramelo ao redor antes de trazê-lo aos meus lábios e tomar um gole. A queimação quente do conhaque deslizou suavemente pela minha garganta enquanto eu asssentia.

"Então, Esme estava falando sobre fazer uma viagem até Monterey um destes fins de semana, mas eu só estive lá algumas vezes para negócios." Ele disse calmamente enquanto observávamos o pôr-do-sol no horizonte. "Acho que ela está esperando que, se nós formos, ela vai conseguir conhecer Bella".

Eu ri e tomei outro gole do meu copo. "Eu acho que isso é um pouco prematuro".

"Sim, bem, você conhece sua tia. Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer as reservas em um fim de semana que você não estiver planejando estar lá, então você pode evitar situações embaraçosas".

"Obrigado, eu aprecio isso".

Carlisle deu de ombros e tomou outro gole do seu copo, então descansou suas mãos sobre a parede de vidro que dava para o oceano. "Então, onde é que você fica quando vai para lá?"

"Eu fiquei no Marriott, é só descer a rua a partir do pub, mas ultimamente tenho ficado com Bella".

"Então, isso é sério?" Ele perguntou, mantendo o olhar focado no oceano abaixo.

"Eu não sei se é sério, mas ela é a única que eu estou vendo agora".

"Hmm. Não engane a si mesmo Edward, posso dizer que você está diferente desde que a conheceu".

Eu não podia negar que eu tinha mudado desde que eu conheci a minha Linda. Eu apenas não tinha percebido que isso tinha sido óbvio para todo mundo.

"Então, onde mais você acha que eu deveria lever Esme enquanto estivermos brincando de turistas?"

"Bem, leve-a à Cannery Row, mas ela fica louca depois que escurece, por isso certifique-se de você sair de lá antes que a arruaça dos festeiros comece".

"Eu acho que você tem uma falsa impressão de sua tia." Carlisle riu. "Ela pode segurar-se com os _arruaceiros _muito bem".

Sorri quando lembrei de uns poucos coquetéis onde ela não só acompanhou com muito licor sendo passado, mas ela podia manter uma conversa inteligente depois de várias horas bebendo com os meninos grandes.

Nós observamos a maré rolar e minha conversa com Jasper pesava em minha mente. "Meu pai alguma vez expressou para você que ele queria vender a empresa?"

O olhar de Carlisle congelou a meio caminho da boca antes que ele abaixou-o e olhou para mim. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu estava apenas curioso se ele alguma vez quis sair. Você sabe, fazer algo diferente? Parecia simplesmente que sua vida girava em torno da C&M, então eu estava apenas curioso se ele nunca manifestou interesse em fazer outra coisa. Talvez ele tenha se cansado? "

Carlisle olhou para o mar e depois balançou a cabeça. "Não, ele amava a empresa. Eu não acho que ele sequer teria escolhido fazer outra coisa".

Balancei a cabeça, sentindo-se ainda mais confuso do que eu tinha ficado quando Jasper me encheu de informações. Se meu pai ia vender a empresa, por que ele não tinha contado a Carlisle? Ele não discutiu isso com ele primeiro? Toda vez que eu tinha uma resposta, parecia que dez perguntas mais apareceriam.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O início da semana de trabalho foi esgotante. Havia incêndios que precisavam ser apagados em todos os lugares e eu mal tinha tempo para respirar. Até o momento que rolou a quinta-feira, eu tinha um monte de papelada que eu não via como poderia me livrar. Eu estava determinado a terminar isso antes de eu ir para casa, assim eu poderia pegar alguns dias extras na próxima semana para passar com a minha Linda sem me preocupar com o que estava esperando por mim no trabalho.

Olhei para o relógio e suspirei. Minha assistente tinha ido embora cerca de duas horas antes e as luzes do escritório exterior estavam apagadas alertando-me que estava ficando tarde. Assim que abri outro arquivo eu ouvi um estrondo vindo do fundo do corredor. Eu me levantei e fui para a minha porta quando ouvi a voz irritada de Heidi flutuando para dentro.

"Dê o fora do meu escritório! Está acabado, Liam. Você não tem nenhuma palavra sobre o que acontece na minha vida".

Eu rapidamente penetrei pelo corredor em direção ao escritório de Heidi, tentando ficar quieto para não interromper, mas também querendo ver se ela estava bem. Eu tinha ouvido que o ex-marido dela era enorme, mas eu nunca o tinha visto e queria ter certeza de que ele não faria nada estúpido.

"Vamos lá, baby. Só porque eu assinei os papéis do divórcio, não significa que eu não te amo mais. Eu cometi um erro. Eu não me importo com o que você fez no passado, eu não posso mais viver sem você." Uma voz masculine profunda pediu.

As luzes da noite sombreavam através do escritório me dando alguma cobertura quando me aproximei para mais perto. Pelo som de sua voz, ele não parecia uma ameaça no momento. A porta de Heidi estava entreaberta, então eu calmamente deslizou em uma das cadeiras em um cubículo do lado de fora de seu escritório. A posição escondia-me de ver se eles decidissem sair do escritório, mas também me deva em rápido tempo de resposta se as coisas saíssem de controle.

"O que eu fiz?" Heidi espumava. "Você é o único que dormiu com aquela cadela no clube dos oficiais".

"Sim, bem, eu não teria sequer feito isso se você não tivesse fodido com seu chefe." Ele rosnou. "Eu disse a você que ela não significou nada. Nada como seu relacionamento de cinco anos com aquele imbecil, Masen".

Eu quase caí da cadeira quando percebi que eles estavam falando sobre meu pai. Minha cabeça começou a girar, mas tudo que eu conseguia me lembrar era o quão difícil foi para Heidi a morte de meu pai. Mesmo agora, ela sempre falava dele com um tom triste em sua voz. Todo esse tempo eu pensei que eles eram apenas amigos. Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo o peso de quantas coisas não eram como pareciam. Eu encontrei-me inclinando para a frente, esforçando-me para ouvir mais e pedindo a ela para negar o que ele estava dizendo.

"Eu não estou tendo essa discussão com você mais".

"Por quê? Dói pensar que seu amante nunca deixou a sua esposa? Que talvez ele não te amava o suficiente? Bem, eu acho que você nunca vai saber agora que ele está morto!" Ele cuspiu. "Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda está lamentando sobre sua bunda. Ele era um parasita".

Eu resmunguei sob minha respiração enquanto eu tentava situar por que esse último pedaço soou tão familiar.

"Ele era mais homem do que você nunca vai ser." A voz de Heidi era mortalmente calma. "Ele não me bateu, ao contrário de você, e mais de uma vez, ele remendou os hematomas e cicatrizes que você deixou em mim. Eu o amava mais do que eu sequer amei você e para você vir para este lugar que ele construiu a partir do chão e desonrar sua memória é além de nojento".

Eu deixei uma lufada de ar escaper quando ela confirmou que era apaixonada pelo meu pai. Eu estava dividida entre odiá-lo e desejar que ele estivesse aqui para explicar todas as informações que eu tinha descoberto essa semana.

"Supere isso, querida. Eu mudei. Fui a todos aqueles malditos tribunais para aulas de gerenciamento da raiva. Eu fiz tudo que você sempre quis que eu fizesse. Você tem um homem vivo, respirando na sua frente que faria qualquer coisa para ter você de volta." O ex de Heidi confessou . "A menos que... você já seguiu em frente com outra pessoa?"

"Meus relacionamentos não são da sua conta." Ela sussurrou.

Ouvi Heidi ofegar quando alguma coisa tombou e me levantei e saí da cadeira, voando para o seu escritório quando ele agarrou-a e a segurou. Minhas mãos pousaram em seus ombros largos e eu agarrei as costas de seu uniforme enquanto arremessei-o ao redor, sendo recebido por ninguém menos que o homem do bar que me deu um soco ludibriado algumas semanas atrás.

"Você!" Ele disse com pura raiva enquanto eu o empurrava em direção à porta. "É este, sua mentirosa?" Ele perguntou com um grunhido para Heidi. "Mantenha isso na família, sua vagabunda?"

"Saia daqui antes que eu chame a segurança." Eu rosnei. Eu ouvi Heidi choramingar atrás de mim, mas não me atrevi a tirar os olhos do enorme cara da Marinha que se aproximava silenciosamente em minha direção. Ele tinha uma faísca perigosa em seus olhos enquanto seus punhos cerraram, como se ele estivesse prestes a arrancar minha cabeça. Olhei-o, esperando pelo seu ataque, quando ouvi Heidi implorá-lo par air embora. Seus olhos deixaram os meus e olharam por cima do meu ombro para ela, a expressão no seu rosto amolecendo minuciosamente.

"Por favor, Liam. Apenas vá, eu prometo que nós podemos conversar mais tarde." Eu podia ouvir desgastada rendição e as lágrimas em sua voz quando ele implorou para ele ir embora. Meu estômago revirou com a idéia de ela ficar a sós com esse homem. Ele olhou de volta para mim e seus olhos se estreitaram antes de ele se endireitar e apoiar-se ereto para fora da porta. Com um meio sorriso, ele apontou para mim quando seu lábio transformou-se em ódio.

"Vigie sua retaguarda, Masen." Uma vez que ele estava fora do esritório dela, ele se virou e caminhou rapidamente para a saída. Quando ele estava fora de vista eu soltei um longo suspiro aliviado e virei-me para Heidi enquanto ela colapsava em sua cadeira, soluços silenciosos tremendo seu corpo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então eu fiquei lá e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Após alguns minutos ela olhou para mim, listras negras escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas tudo que eu vi foi uma mulher quebrada. Naquele momento, era difícil para mim encontrar em mim o ódio por ela pelo que ela havia feito.

"Você está bem?" Eu sussurrei.

Ela se sentou e enxugou seus olhos e fungous, assentindo lentamente. "Quanto você ouviu?" Ela perguntou calmamente.

Fechei meus olhos e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás. Eu tentei acalmar a raiva crescente antes de encontrar seus olhos cansados. "Tudo." Eu confirmei.

Seus lábios tremiam e uma enorme lágrima deslizou por sua face antes que ela limpasse rapidamente. "Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu nunca quis que você descobrisse. Especialmente desse jeito".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e estendi minha mão para detê-la. "Eu tive muitas percepções do caráter do meu pai recentemente. Eu não acho que posso lidar com mais uma. Apenas me diga… minha mãe sabia?"

Heidi balançou a cabeça quando um soluço quebrou rasgando de de sua garganta. "Não, ele nunca contaria a ela. Ele a amava demais para magoá-la mais do que já tínhamos. Apesar do que você pode pensar, ele era um homem bom, Edward".

Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas que eu nunca tinha derramado por ele dando uma pontada no fundo dos meus olhos. Minha decepção e traição eram tão fortes que eu senti que a qualquer momento eu explodiria em um milhão de pedaços. Tudo na minha vida era uma mentira. Meu pai não era o homem que eu achava que ele era e suas decisões provavelmente poderiam ter sido a causa de sua morte e da minha mãe.

"É isso que você e Carlisle estavam discutindo quando eu interrompi na semana passada?"

Os olhos de Heidi se arregalaram antes dela olhar rapidamente para o seu colo, evitando meu olhar. Ela assentiu um pouco e eu senti minha raiva começar a aumentar. _Carlisle devia ter conhecimento sobre o seu caso também_. "Isso, e Carlisle está preocupado com algumas operações comerciais de Ed".

"Você sabe sobre os Volturi?" Eu perguntei, espantado. _Por que eu fui a última pessoa a descobrir sobre tudo isso?_

"Seu pai nunca faria nada illegal." Heidi defendeu automaticamente. Eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada.

"Eu preciso ir." Eu disse, rapidamente fazendo o meu caminho até a porta.

"Edward?" Heidi pediu. Parando na porta, eu me virei para olhar a mulher que eu uma vez admirei e senti outra sensação de perda com o que eu inicialmente baseei como sendo a verdade.

"Ele te amava mais que tudo. Mesmo que…" Ela fez uma pausa, um olhar mortificado em seu rosto como se ela estivesse prestes a revelar alguma coisa. Eu dei-lhe um breve aceno cortante. Eu não conseguia pensar para onde esse pensamento estava indo no momento. Eu só precisava sair de lá e processor tudo que eu tinha descoberto e tentar ver como isso afetava os meus sentimentos em relação ao meu pai.

Eu cegamente fiz meu caminho até o meu escritório, todos os pensamentos de terminar o meu trabalho tinham desaparecido. Joguei os arquivos para a mesa da minha assistente e atirei meu paletó no armário do meu escritório antes de eu agarrar minha jaqueta de couro e fazer meu caminho até a garagem para recuperar minha moto.

Minha mente estava em outro lugar quando eu puxei para fora na estrada, decidindo fazer uma curta viagem até a beira do precipício antes de ir para casa. Era uma noite quente e eu senti a mesma sensação de liberdade e de libertação que eu tenho quando passeio. A brisa do mar trouxe de volta memórias dos tempos que minha família passou desfrutando da mesma vista no terraço e jogando futebol na praia. Eu estava lutando com os sentimentos que estavam correndo através de mim quando eu ouvi um carro vindo atrás de mim.

Eu tive uma sensação de desgraça iminente quando senti a traseira da minha moto empurrada para a direita, carregando-a e a mim para a borda do penhasco. Um estrondo alto de uma aceleração de motor roncou no meu ouvido quando passou. Meus últimos pensamentos antes da minha cabeça bateu no concreto foram de estar nos braços da minha Linda… e então tudo ficou preto.

**Nota da Autora: **

**Ruh roh! ****Deixe-me ouvir seus pensamentos!**

**Obrigada por ler!**

_Nota da Tradutora:__ OMG, o que sera que aconteceu? Quem sera que causou o acidente, o ex-marido da Heidi, ou algum dos Volturi? O que estã achandoda história? Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs… __**Ju**_


	17. CONSEQÜÊNCIA

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 17 – CONSEQÜÊNCIA**

_**Edward Masen **_

"Senhor, você pode me ouvir?" O som da voz de uma mulher penetrou em meu cérebro inconsciente, despertando-me lentamente. Ela soou como se ela estivesse em um túnel com estática de uma televisão ecoando ao redor de nós dois. "Senhor, há uma ambulância a caminho." Ela disse freneticamente.

"Ele vai ficar bem, mamãe?"

"Ele vai ficar bem, querido. Eu disse a você para esperar no carro. Por favor, volte e espere a mamãe." Ouvi a voz dizendo assim que começou a enfraquecer ligeiramente. Um gemido alto soou por perto quando eu quis abrir meus olhos. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e o esforço fez minha cabeça latejar de dor. Empurrei um olho aberto e não vi nada além de tudo preto, em seguida, forcei o outro olho a abrir, apenas para ser recebido com mais escuridão. Meus dedos se contraíram ao meu lado e eu ouvi a mulher suspirar.

"Ah, graças a Deus. Você pode me ouvir?" Eu a senti pairando acima de mim, mas não podia ver nada, nem mesmo uma sombra ou o contorno da mulher que eu sabia que estava bem na minha frente. Ela me fez mais perguntas, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar em qualquer coisa o tempo suficiente para respondê-la. Eu olhava para a frente, querendo que meus olhos se focassem, mas nada estava acontecendo.

"Luzes?" EU murmurei.

"Me desculpe?"

"Luzes... não consigo ver." Eu sussurrei, lambendo meus lábios.

"Você não consegue ver?" Ela perguntou chocada. Eu balancei minha cabeça e gemi, percebendo que o som anterior tinha, provavelmente, vindo de mim. Minha cabeça latejava mais que qualquer ressaca que eu já tenha experimentado.

"Feche os olhos e descanse. Os paramédicos estarão aqui em um minuto." Ela falou nervosa, lembrando-me de Esme. "Você pode mexer os dedos das mãos e pés?"

Tentei movê-los e consegui mover um pouco de cada extremidade, fazendo-a suspirar de alívio. Os sons das sirenes estavam ficando mais fortes a cada segundo que passava e eu me perguntava quão ferido eu estava. Cada músculo e osso do meu corpo doía, então eu não podia encontrar força em mim para fazer mais do que ficar deitado lá.

Minha última lembrança era de sair do escritório na minha moto e eu não conseguia colocar nenhuma peça em conjunto após aquele momento. Eu tentei abrir meus olhos novamente e fui recebido mais uma vez pela escuridão completa. Espremendo-os fechados, eu tentei me concentrar e os abri novamente.

_Nada._

Comecei a sentir os sinais de pânico chegando antes que tudo ficou em silêncio novamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O lento e constante beep de um monitor me acordou de um pesadelo horrível. Eu tentei rolar para o meu lado, mas fui atingido com uma pontada aguda no meu quadril. Todo o lado direito do meu corpo protestou com cada movimento. Abri os olhos e estava escuro novamente. Gemendo baixinho, eu trouxe a minha mão até meus olhos só para encontrar uma bandagem.

"Edward?" A voz de Esme estava frenética quando senti o peso dela na cama ao meu lado. "Carlisle, chame o médico." Ouvi uma porta abrir, então senti os dedos de Esme correrem na minha testa, escovando o meu cabelo para longe.

"Edward, querido. Você pode abrir os olhos?" Seu dedo passou sobre a minha sobrancelha e eu abri os olhos lentamente. Estava escuro no quarto, mas felizmente eu pude ver o contorno do rosto de Esme. Quanto mais eu tentava me concentrar, mais eu comecei a entender as imagens no quarto. Eu lembrei vagamente do meu sonho e estremeci internamente com alívio de eu não estar cego.

"Você pode me ver? Por favor, me diga que você pode me ver." Ela implorou, com lágrimas em sua voz. Lambi meus lábios, necessitando umedecê-los para falar.

"Você é linda." Eu me engasguei, tentando tranqüilizá-la que eu ficaria bem. Minha visão estava bastante obscura, mas pouco a pouco as coisas estavam começando a entrar mais em foco.

O riso de Esme se transformou em um meio soluço. "Você me deixou tão preocupada. Nada pode acontecer com você, você entendeu?" Ela exigiu. "Estou tão feliz que sua maldita moto caiu sobre a borda. Você nunca vai montar uma dessas armadilhas da morte novamente".

Eu sabia que esse não era o momento de discutir com ela e eu não tinha força em mim mesmo para isso, então fiquei quieto. Senti minhas entranhas torcerem com suas palavras. _Minha moto caiu sobre a borda? Borda de quê? _

Assim que eu estava prestes a pedir o seu esclarecimento, Carlisle voltou para o quarto com um médico logo atrás. Carlisle parecia abatido quando ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha cama e me olhou. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Como se eu tivesse sido atingido por um caminhão." Eu sussurrei.

Ele não parecia estar impressionado com o meu humor leve e finalmente olhou de volta para o médico. "Qual é o prognóstico?

"Meu nome é Dr. Lee." Ele se apresentou rapidamente enquanto observava o meu histórico. "Parece que você é um homem extremamente sortudo, Sr. Masen. Seu capacete parece ter salvado sua vida." Ele olhou por cima do meu arquivo por um minuto e, em seguida, encontrou o meu olhar com um pequeno sorriso. "Recebemos os resultados da tomografia computadorizada e não vimos qualquer sangramento. No entanto, parece que você tem uma contusão bastante desagradável. Os paramédicos fizeram uma anotação de que você estava tendo alguns problemas com sua visão".

"Eu pensei que era um sonho." Eu sussurrei. "Lembro-me de abrir os olhos e não ser capaz de ver nada".

"A perda temporária da visão pode acontecer por causa do duro golpe na cabeça. Você também tem algumas escoriações bastante desagradáveis e uma queimadura na perna direita, mas nenhum osso quebrado." Ele fechou o arquivo e se aproximou de mim. Esme deslizou para fora do lado da cama e o médico acendeu uma pequena luz, piscando-a nos meus olhos. Ele fez uma variedade de testes e, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça antes de olhar novamente o gráfico.

"Nós manteremos você até amanhã na observação. Você ficou desacordado por algum tempo, por isso não quero mandá-lo pra casa até que alguns testes sejam feitos".

Olhei para Carlisle e ele soltou um longo suspiro com a notícia. Ele pediu licença rapidamente para fazer um telefonema. Seu comportamento era irritantemente calmo enquanto ele fazia seu caminho até a porta. Esme pegou seu lugar ao lado da cama tão logo o médico desocupou o quarto. Ela olhava para mim com amor e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu queria apenas que ela fosse minha mãe.

"Então, eu acho que a sua viagem até Monterey terá que esperar." O comentário de Esme me fez lembrar de Bella e eu rapidamente me sentei. Ela suspirou e deu um pulo da cama me perguntando se estava tudo bem. A sala girou por um momento e eu lutei contra a vontade de vomitar tudo sobre mim.

"Que horas são?" Eu gemi, segurando minha cabeça.

"São onze da noite".

"Ok, isso foi apenas um par de horas." Eu calculei. "Eu ainda tenho tempo. Ela não está me esperando até sexta-feira".

"Querido, já se passou um dia inteiro." Esme me acalmou. "Hoje é sexta-feira, quase sábado".

Senti uma enorme sensação de medo passar por mim quando eu pedi a ela para pegar meu telefone da minha jaqueta. Ela foi até o armário e tirou minha jaqueta de couro que estava pendurada nele e eu gemi quando as mangas e costas retalhadas entraram na minha vista. Eu recuei um pouco, mas encontrei-me grato que eu estava com ela. Se não estivesse, minhas costas e os meus braços estariam provavelmente parecendo tão ruins quanto as minhas pernas e meu quadril.

Esme tirou meu telefone e ele se desfez em suas mãos. Parecendo pedir desculpas, ela trouxe-o e o colocou diante de mim. "Maldição, eu preciso falar com ela agora." Eu rosnei. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu teria uma de minhas atitudes grosseiras de sempre. Eu o montei novamente, mas quando eu apertei o botão, nada aconteceu. Empurrei-o para fora da cama como uma criança petulante e suavemente deslizei de volta para o meu travesseiro.

"Você pode usar o meu telefone." Esme disse estendendo-o para mim. Eu rapidamente agarrei-o com um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento e disquei para informações. Eles não tinham uma Bella Swan ou um Emmett McCarty na agenda, então eu perguntei o número do bar. O telefone tocou várias vezes até que uma voz de homem gritou no telefone.

"Eu preciso falar com Bella Swan." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Ela está de folga hoje à noite".

"Emmett está aí?"

"Não, ele também está de folga".

"Quem está falando?" Eu perguntei, na esperança de que talvez fosse um dos cozinheiros que tinham me visto lá no passado.

"O novo garçom. Quem está falando?"

Eu estava ficando cansado de nossa conversa, então eu coloquei tudo para fora. "Escute, eu preciso falar com Bella. É urgente. Você pode me dar o número do celular dela?"

"Isso é contra a política da empresa".

"Eu não dou a mínima se isso é contra a política da empresa. Preciso falar com ela agora. Meu telefone quebrou e seu número estava nele. Apenas me dê o seu número e eu vou fingir que você não estava sendo um idiota".

"Eu não estou prestes a dar a algum imbecil delirante o número de telefone da minha chefe. Ela estará aqui amanhã. Se você quiser falar com ela, você pode ligar de volta depois".

"Eu não posso esperar até amanhã." Eu fervi. "Ela pode ser sua chefe, mas ela é fodidamente minha namorada, agora me dê o seu maldito número." Eu ouvi Esme suspirar na minha explicação, não tendo realmente certeza se foi a minha linguagem ou a admissão que causou sua reação. Olhei para ela e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Eu ignorei-a e toda minha atenção se focou em conseguir o que eu precisava.

"Um mentiroso e um idiota." O garçom na linha disse com uma risada irritante. "Eu sei do fato de que Bella não tem um namorado. Eu a conheço há anos e ela nunca ficaria com um completo idiota. Ela tem um gosto melhor que esse".

Senti meu sangue começar a ferver com a forma como ele parecia estar tão familiarizado com ela, o que me também me deixou extremamente desconfortável. "Qual você disse que era seu nome?" Eu fervi.

"Eu não disse".

A linha ficou muda e eu puxei o telefone longe da minha orelha, pronto para atirá-lo contra a parede quando os movimentos de Esme me lembraram que ele não era meu para eu destruí-lo. Joguei o telefone ao pé da cama com um grunhido agitado.

"Você sabe," Esme começou, "eu pensei que você tivesse aprendido que no mundo dos negócios você pode pegar mais moscas com mel do que com vinagre".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Carlisle finalmente convenceu Esme a ir para casa à meia-noite com a promessa de que permaneceria até que eu adormecesse. Eu odiava ser vigiado como uma criança, mas sabia que eles tinham boas intenções. Tão logo ela saiu, Carlisle começou um interrogatório.

"A polícia quer falar com você amanhã. Eles disseram que vão passar aqui em algum momento da manhã." Ele disse, olhando através do seu telefone. Ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Eu não sei como você conseguiu sobreviver a isso. A polícia disse que foi um milagre que você não tenha caído pela borda do penhasco com sua motocicleta." Eu gemi quando ele mencionou meu bebê.

"O que aconteceu com a minha moto?" Eu perguntei com uma careta. Eu não tinha certeza de que eu queria ouvir a resposta.

"Os policiais não têm certeza de como tudo aconteceu. Eles disseram que pensaram que o acidente foi causado porque você estava indo rápido demais e perdeu o controle. A Harley caiu sobre a borda e bateu nas rochas abaixo".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e estremeci quando a dor passou através de meus olhos. A decepção pela minha moto era quase demais para suportar. Eu me retirei do meu pesar e foquei no que ele tinha me dito. "Duvido que eu estivesse em alta velocidade. Eu só ponho a marcha acima da velocidade quando estou na estrada. Quando estou na praia, eu gosto de passear. Alguém bateu em mim".

"O quê?" As sobrancelhas Carlisle subiram em confusão.

"Alguém bateu na extremidade traseira da minha moto." Eu rosnei. "Eles não se preocuparam em parar. Eles só correram por mim quando eu fui para baixo".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Não, eu não tenho certeza." Eu admiti. As coisas ainda estavam nebulosas, mas me lembrei de pequenos flashes do acidente. Correndo minha mão pelo meu cabelo, eu senti um grande nó na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Recuando, meus dedos suavemente sondaram-no antes de prosseguir. "A maior parte das lembranças são um borrão, mas eu lembro de ter ouvido um motor acelerando um pouco antes eu perder o controle".

"Você conseguiu dar uma olhada no carro?"

"Infelizmente, não".

Carlisle sentou de volta em sua cadeira e pareceu contemplativo enquanto ele estudava suas mãos. "Bem, a boa notícia é que você ainda está vivo." Ele sorriu para mim e eu assenti.

"Por enquanto." Eu sussurrei sob minha respiração. As sobrancelhas de Carlisle se levantaram e ele me deu um olhar severo.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Isso significa que eu tenho minhas suspeitas que isso não foi um acidente".

Carlisle empalideceu com a minha declaração. "Por que você acha isso?"

"Oh, eu não sei." Eu senti o sarcasmo sair de mim, incapaz de segurar toda a minha animosidade com essas semanas de merda que eu tive. "Ontem eu fui ameaçado por um marinheiro de duzentos quilos que pensa que eu estou tendo um caso com sua ex-esposa. Mesmo que ele não acredite que eu estava dormindo com ela, ele ainda quer me matar porque meu pai estava".

Carlisle estava com a boca aberta e ele rapidamente agarrou-a fechada enquanto eu continuei. "Ou talvez por descobrir na semana passada que meu pai estava fazendo negócios com a máfia? Isso por si só é suficiente para me fazer acreditar que isso não foi um acidente".

"Você não pode dizer coisas como essa sem alguma evidência sólida. Você quer se matar?" Carlisle brigou. "Por favor, me diga que você não irá contar esta teoria para a polícia".

"Claro que eu não vou dizer nada à polícia. Eles não vão acreditar em mim se eu contar mesmo." Apontei para mim com um sorriso. "Eu matei meus pais, lembra?"

"Pode ter sido apenas uma batida e fuga." Carlisle especulou em voz alta. "Você não pode tirar conclusões precipitadas. Como eu disse a você antes, eu não encontrei nada de suspeito com os Volturi." Ele soltou um longo suspiro e balançou a cabeça antes de mudar de assunto. "Então, você descobriu sobre Heidi?"

"Sim." Eu respondi suspirando em derrota. "Como é que você nunca me contou?"

"Eu não queria manchar a imagem que você tinha de seu pai".

"E me dizer que ele estava envolvido com a máfia o colocou com a porra de uma auréola sobre a cabeça? Eu acho que é hora de você parar de esconder as coisas de mim." Eu disse claramente. "Se você tivesse me dado alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo, eu não teria sido pego de surpresa".

Carlisle riu. "Isso é exatamente o que Heidi disse quando aquele arquivo apareceu em sua mesa. Ela sempre acreditou que seu pai era um homem honesto. Que ele não teria feito nada ilegal. Ela me disse que você precisava saber disso." Carlisle olhou de volta para baixo em suas mãos e eu poderia dizer que ele estava escondendo o que ele sentia de toda esta situação.

"Mas você tem suas dúvidas?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não respondeu imediatamente. "Eu não sei o que pensar." Eu senti que havia mais que ele não estava me dizendo. Eu sabia que Carlisle não me diria até que ele estivesse pronto, mas eu queria respostas.

"Ele estava indo para vender a empresa antes de morrer." Eu disparei. Carlisle conhecia meu pai melhor do que eu, e eu senti como se ele fosse o único que pudesse me ajudar a descobrir o que havia acontecido naquelas semanas finais de sua vida. Além disso, se eu dissesse a ele o que eu sabia, talvez ele me desse mais do que ele sabia para que pudéssemos unir as peças deste quebra-cabeça imenso juntos.

A cabeça de Carlisle levantou e ele olhou nos meus olhos. Vi diversas emoções passarem por eles antes de eles se arregalarem de surpresa. "O que você está falando?"

"Jasper falou com alguns rapazes que fizeram negócios com os Volturi. Eles disseram que tinham feito várias captações de dinheiro na C&M no início dos anos 80. Eles então disseram a Jasper que exatamente antes de meu pai morrer uma grande soma de dinheiro foi entregue ao meu pai".

"Espere." Carlisle levantou a mão enquanto ele tentava reunir o que eu tinha contado a ele. "Este rapaz disse que eles fizeram uma entrega de dinheiro para seu pai dos Volturi?"

"Ele disseram que entregaram isso no escritório, então eu assumi que foi para o meu pai".

Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o que eu disse a ele ser processado. "E quanto às captações?"

"Eu não sei. Jasper disse que ele fez isso soar como se fosse uma recompensa, mas ele não quis entrar em detalhes".

"Como você chegou à conclusão de que ele estava vendendo a empresa? Só porque o dinheiro foi entregue para seu pai não quer dizer que essa era sua intenção".

"Um dos sócios da empresa de Jasper deixou escapar que ele elaborou documentos de venda pendentes para o meu pai antes de ele ser assassinado".

"Peter." Carlisle sussurrou. Olhei para ele e ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Peter Chadwick era o advogado do Ed. Ele disse quem era o comprador?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, ele não disse".

"Mas você acha que era um dos Volturi? É isso que você está dizendo?" A voz de Carlisle era lisa, desprovida de emoção. Ele rapidamente se levantou e passeou para trás e para frente através do linóleo frio.

Eu pude apenas acenar à sua pergunta. Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca tinha o visto tão mortalmente calmo. Eu não sabia se eu poderia lidar com isso assim se eu descobrisse que o meu parceiro de vinte e poucos anos estava vendendo sua parte do negócio bem debaixo do meu nariz, sem uma palavra. Eu tinha certeza de que os sentimentos de traição só se intensificaram quando parecia que os compradores eram personagens miseráveis.

Carlisle ficou em silêncio enquanto ele continuou a andar. Eu só tinha visto ele ter este foco quando estávamos elaborando estratégias para uma nova fusão. No entanto, houve aumento na intensidade de seus passos que me avisou para deixá-lo pensar em tudo o que precisava por conta própria.

Depois de um momento ele afundou na cadeira que ele estava sentado anteriormente e esfregou suas têmporas. Finalmente, ele se inclinou para frente e olhou em meus olhos, havia um incêndio por trás deles que me assustou. "Para quem você falou sobre isso?"

"Apenas Jasper".

"Ninguém mais? Nem mesmo Bella?"

"Não. Ninguém mais." Fiquei um pouco chocado que ele perguntou sobre ela.

"Você e Jasper precisam parar de brincar de Sherlock e Watson antes que vocês acabem sendo mortos. Ocorreu a você que o informante de Jasper poderia ter dito algo aos Volturi? Se eles acharem que vocês estão escavando em seus negócios, eles não hesitarão em silenciá-los, mesmo se não tivessem feito nada com o Ed. É isso que você quer? Ter seus amigos e aqueles que você ama mortos?" Havia uma dureza na voz de Carlisle que deixou-me sentir como se eu fosse uma criança que tinha acabado de ser pega provocando o cachorro. No entanto, esta criança estava fazendo mais do que batendo no cachorro e ganharia mais do que um arranhão na mão se o cachorro decidisse morder. Mesmo com a possibilidade de perigo, eu não podia sentar e não fazer nada.

"Eu não vou deixar isso passar, Carlisle. Eu respeito o que você está dizendo, mas eu preciso saber a verdade".

Carlisle, conhecendo a minha determinação quando eu colocava uma coisa na minha cabeça, simplesmente olhou para mim. Depois de um instante, levantou-se e foi até a porta sem dizer uma palavra. Quando chegou perto de sair, ele fez uma pausa e olhou por cima do ombro para mim.

"Eu não posso deixar você arrastar Esme e eu com sua estupidez. Se você sente a necessidade de criar problemas, então você está por sua conta." Com suas palavras ainda pairando no ar, ele desapareceu rapidamente para fora da porta, deixando-me refletir sobre como eu tinha conseguido afastar a única família que eu ainda tinha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bem, Sr. Masen, parece que todos os resultados dos testes estão limpos, então você está livre para ir embora logo que a enfermeira vier com o documento de alta".

Soltei um enorme suspiro de alívio. Eu tinha passado o dia inteiro do sábado fazendo um teste ou outro devido a minha perda temporária de visão, em seguida, fui interrogado pela polícia sobre o que realmente aconteceu. Se eu tivesse mantido minha boca fechada na cena do acidente, eu teria saído de lá pela manhã depois de ter recuperado a consciência e bem antes de eu ter de lidar com os interrogatórios da polícia.

"No entanto, você ainda precisa pegar leve ao longo dos próximos sete a dez dias. Você pode ter algumas tonturas e dores de cabeça, então não force muito as coisas".

Eu acenei em compreensão, só querendo sair dali o mais depressa possível. Desde que Carlisle saiu do meu quarto de hospital eu tinha pensado sobre o que ele disse. Eu não poderia culpá-lo por sua firme determinação de manter a sua família segura. Um pedaço de mim estava preocupado que a minha interferência pudesse colocar Esme e ele em perigo e várias vezes considerei esquecer tudo e tentar seguir em frente com minha vida. No entanto, eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu só precisava ser mais cuidadoso com a forma que lidaria com as minhas informações. Se os Volturi _tentaram_ me jogar para fora da estrada, então eles já me tinham em sua lista e era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles conseguissem o que queriam.

Carlisle era protetor sobre Esme e eu não podia evitar de pensar que, se a situação se invertesse e Bella estivesse em perigo, eu provavelmente teria agido da mesma maneira. Mesmo com a forma como ele saiu, eu sabia que Carlisle nunca viraria as costas para mim completamente. Ele nunca virou e eu duvidava que ele começaria agora. Eu daria a ele alguns dias para esfriar a cabeça e, quando voltasse de Monterey, nós sentaríamos e conversaríamos. Eu tinha colocado algumas acusações bastante pesadas sobre o meu pai aos pés dele, então eu tinha certeza de que quando eu voltasse ele teria tido mais tempo para pensar sobre o que tudo significava.

Assim que a enfermeira assinou meus documentos, eu estava fora da porta. Eu estava apenas com uma calça fina e larga quando saí do hospital. Eles tinham me dado ela porque a roupa que eu usava no momento do acidente foi rasgada quando eu bati no asfalto. Além disso, com as ataduras no meu quadril e na coxa, eu não acho que eu poderia ter colocado qualquer outra coisa. Jasper estava esperando por mim em sua caminhonete quando eu passei pelas portas automáticas.

"Maldição, cara! Você parece o inferno." Jasper chamou através da janela aberta. Dei de ombros quando abri a porta de sua caminhonete e subi no banco do passageiro tendo certeza que a maioria do meu peso estava na bochecha esquerda da minha bunda. "Esme me contou tudo o que aconteceu. Sinto muito por sua moto".

Eu resmunguei um pouco, então balancei a cabeça. "Eu não quero falar sobre a minha moto agora. Eu preciso que você me leve para comprar um novo celular." Enquanto nos dirigíamos para o centro da cidade eu contei a ele o que me lembrei sobre o acidente e as minhas teorias de que foi intencional. Quando eu comecei a falar sobre a reação de Carlisle ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas depois disse que ele podia entender suas preocupações.

"Nós só precisamos ser mais cuidadosos com a forma como nós vamos adquirir as informações. Não podemos confiar em ninguém porque ninguém sabe quantas pessoas os Volturi têm em sua folha de pagamento." Eu disse enquanto apontava para a loja AT&T para fazê-lo parar.

"Se você realmente acredita que foram os Volturi, eles não vão parar até que você esteja morto." Jasper disse calmamente. "Talvez você devesse dar um tempo. Tire umas férias prolongadas até as coisas se acalmarem".

"Você realmente acha que eles vão simplesmente esquecer que eles querem me matar? Duvido que alguns dias, ou mesmo semanas, mudarão suas mentes se eles me quiserem morto. A melhor aposta que temos é descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo com o meu pai e então talvez possamos ter algum avanço".

"Eu não sei, Edward. Esses tipos de homens não se dão bem com as ameaças de exposição".

"Tudo que eu tenho é essa merda, Jasper." Eu fervi. "Escute, se você quiser sair dessa, eu não vou te culpar por fazer isso, mas eu preciso ir até o fim. Vou levar alguns dias e tentar descobrir o que diabos eu vou fazer quando eu voltar".

Jasper olhou para mim como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça em mim. "Eu estive com você através de tudo isso, Edward. Eu não vou apenas virar o rabo e correr no primeiro sinal de ameaça".

"Eu só estou dizendo que eu não culpo você se você decidir retirar-se".

Jasper me deu um meio sorriso e eu vi o brilho diabólico em seus olhos antes de eu perceber o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

"Eu não vou me retirar." Ele disse sorrindo. "Eu estou pronto para o longo percurso e eu não vou parar até que você tenha experimentado o Jazz".

Eu ri pela primeira vez naquele dia com seu comentário sexualmente rendilhado. Ele era um homem completamente confiante com as mulheres e eu sabia que sua provocação foi apenas por diversão. "Você sabe que eu não faço essas coisas, mas obrigado pela oferta." Abri a porta e saí com cuidado, evitando qualquer contato com o lado de fora da minha perna. Jasper riu ainda mais forte pelas minhas costas.

"Você está com medo. Você sabe que uma provada do meu pau iria estragá-lo para as mulheres." Jasper piscou para mim e eu balancei minha cabeça com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Continue a sonhar, imbecil. Não sou a puta de ninguém." Virando um pouco rápido demais, eu andei com cuidado em direção à loja. Cada passo era doloroso e no momento em que eu cheguei lá dentro eu estava pronto para tomar um punhado de remédio para dor que o médico havia me dado.

Eu entreguei meu telefone para a vendedora e disse a ela que queria outro celular exatamente como o que eu tinha, então perguntei-lhe se poderia recuperar meus contatos. Ela me informou que não seria problema e que levaria alguns minutos para configurar tudo. Quando ela apontou para um conjunto de cadeiras onde eu poderia esperar, eu internamente recuei com o pensamento da minha parte traseira da perna fazer contato com a superfície dura. Optei por ficar em pé até que ela finalmente voltou e me disse que não teve qualquer problema em recuperar minhas informações.

Logo que eu estava do lado de fora, rolei a agenda para baixo até que eu encontrei Bella e apertei em enviar. O telefone tocou uma vez e depois foi para o seu correio de voz. Eu desliguei e liguei de volta. Novamente, ele foi para o seu correio de voz após um toque, e com isso, eu soube que ela estava rejeitando meus telefonemas.

_Maldição._

Eu desliguei e olhei para o meu telefone por alguns minutos tentando debater sobre o que eu iria fazer. Eu procurei em volta pela caminhonete de Jasper e ele estava estacionado em uma delicatessen no pequeno shopping, conversando com uma mulher de cabelos escuros em uma saia muito curta. Eu balancei minha cabeça e disquei o número de Bella mais uma vez e decidi no último minuto deixar uma mensagem breve. Eu esperava que se ela não estivesse aceitando as minhas ligações, que talvez ela escutasse sua caixa de mensagem.

"Ei, é Edward. Estou no meu caminho para Monterey agora. Não fique louca. Vou explicar quando eu chegar aí." Apertei o botão para finalizar e depois comecei a pensar se eu deveria ter dito mais a ela. Eu percebi que provavelmente não importaria o que eu dissesse pelo telefone - ela estaria chateada de uma forma ou de outra. O pensamento de seu lado de gatinha irritada fez meu pau endurecer de imediato e eu dei um suspiro de alívio que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando, agradecido por tudo ainda funcionar bem da cintura para baixo.

Agora eu só precisava ter certeza que ela não ia arrebentar minhas bolas antes que eu pudesse explicar o que tinha acontecido.

**Obrigado por ler!**

**Nota da Tradutora:**Tenso não foi, mas o próximo compensa, juro. Espero que estejam gostando. Eu e a Ju estamos morrendo ao traduzir tudo isso. Beijos meninas!


	18. NO CONSERTO

**Disclaimer: Twilight pretence a Stephenie Meyer. ****Eu apenas vesti Edward em roupas de couro e o fiz mau, muito mau.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas, MsKathy e Antiaol. ****Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. ****Vocês fazem escrever ser mais divertido e essa fic não seria possível sem a sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 18 – NO CONSERTO**

_**Edward Masen**_

A viagem para Monterey foi esgotante. Peguei a estrada do interior para tentar cortar alguma distância e meu tempo de viagem. Infelizmente, no meio da minha viagem, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir com a trepidação constante. Após uma hora disso, tudo começou a girar e então eu decidi encostar para descansar antes que eu acabasse de volta ao hospital.

Quando eu não estava colocando todos os esforços para permanecer na estrada, minha mente derivava para Bella e como ela reagiria quando eu finalmente a visse de novo. Tentei ligar várias vezes durante a longa viagem, mas a cada vez eu fui enviado para a caixa postal, reafirmando minha crença de que ela estava ignorando minhas ligações. Em um ponto, eu comecei a ficar com raiva que ela simplesmente pudesse me desprezar com tanta facilidade, mas então eu me coloquei no lugar dela e fiquei surpreso que ela me aturava por tanto tempo como ela fazia.

Depois de deixá-la em mais de uma ocasião, ela sempre se abriu e me levou de volta à sua cama quando cheguei batendo em sua porta. De repente eu senti uma pontada por todos os momentos em que eu a tinha abandonado. Agora que eu sabia de seu passado eu disse a mim mesmo que nunca faria isso com ela novamente, não importa o quanto eu sentisse vontade de correr. Ela merecia o respeito que eu tinha negado a ela no passado. Eu só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

Até o momento em que puxei para o pub, eu estava exausto, um pouco delirante e extremamente dolorido. Olhei no espelho retrovisor e fiz uma careta com a visão diante de mim. Eu tinha uma bela contusão sob o meu olho direito que eu não tinha certeza de como eu tinha conseguido, já que o resto do meu rosto estava intacto. Três dias sem me barbear também me deram uma aparência rude. Este definitivamente não era o jeito que eu queria ver a minha Linda de novo, mas quando cheguei em casa depois de comprar um telefone novo, só tomei o tempo de me trocar e jogar algumas roupas em uma mochila, em seguida lancei-me para fora da casa. Eu ainda não tinha sequer comido alguma coisa desde o início da tarde.

A música vinda do bar me fez encolher quando me espremi entre a multidão de pessoas que estavam dançando e se divertindo. Uma menina extremamente bêbada esbarrou em mim e eu vi estrelas pela pontada de dor na minha perna. Com um rosnado baixo, agarrei seus quadris e empurrei-a delicadamente em direção ao homem com quem ela estava dançando. Após esse encontro eu estava mais atento com a proximidade das pessoas.

Meus olhos imediatamente foram para o bar e eu encontrei a minha Linda derramar um litro de cerveja, rindo de alguém sobre seu ombro. O salão estava lotado e eu não podia ver com quem ela estava falando enquanto fazia o meu caminho em direção ao bar.

"Cala a boca, Jake." Ela riu quando eu cheguei perto o suficiente para ouvi-la. Olhei em torno de um brutamontes de homem que estava tentando pegar uma garota com uma das linhas imperfeitas que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Meus olhos fecharam com a pontada de ter minha Linda sobre o bar da última vez que eu estive lá e eu imediatamente enxerguei vermelho. Bella não tinha me notado, então eu rapidamente abaixei por trás de um grupo de universitários, misturando-me tanto quanto eu poderia. Eu não conseguia ouvir a conversa Bella, mas havia obviamente uma brincadeira fácil que me incomodava. Quando Jake passou por ela, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela sorriu e tentou dar um peteleco com a toalha que estava previamente pendurada por cima do seu ombro.

Era evidente que ele era o novo garçom novo e eu enterrei meus dentes juntos enquanto recordei nossa conversa de ontem. Ele disse que Bella não tem um namorado, então talvez ela não tivesse contado a ele o que estava se desenvolvendo entre nós. Essa pequena informação me preocupou mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele disse. O idiota tinha uma história com ela e isso me deixava um pouco louco, pensando que eles estariam trabalhando juntos em uma proximidade regular, especialmente se ele pensava que ela estava disponível para saltar de volta em qualquer que seja o inferno que eles tiveram no passado. Então havia outras questões que não paravam de me chatear. Por que diabos ela iria contratá-lo? Ela ainda tem sentimentos por ele? Ela aprecia me deixar fodidamente louco?

Eu observei Bella se mover para o final do bar, jogando a toalha em cima do balcão e falando com Jake antes que ela rapidamente fez seu caminho para acabar com uma discussão acalorada nas placas de dardo. Ela calmamente transformou os leões rugindo em cordeiros mansos com poucas palavras. Eu fiquei parado no meu lugar, completamente hipnotizado pela sua graça e beleza antes que ela riu de algo que eles disseram e deu um tapinha na bunda de um dos caras corpulentos. Ele levantou-a nos braços e lhe deu um abraço de urso, fazendo-me dar dois passos em direção a eles, sentindo que o monstro de olhos verdes borbulhava para a superfície novamente. Bella gritou de alegria antes de ele colocá-la de volta no chão e ela riu o resto do caminho até o escritório.

Corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo, decidindo deixar pra lá antes que eu perdesse a cabeça. A porta do escritório estava entreaberta, então eu deslizei para dentro e encontrei-a inclinada enquanto girava a torneira de um pequeno barril.

"Bella?" Sussurrei alto o suficiente para ela me ouvir. Ela endureceu, mas não se incomodou em se virar. A sensação de estar no mesmo ambiente com ela era excitante, ainda que enervante. Eu queria tomá-la em meus braços e beijá-la até que ela não pudesse agüentar, mas depois do que eu tinha testemunhado no bar com Jake, eu também queria exigir saber o que diabos ela estava fazendo. Este último venceu.

"Por que diabos Jake está trabalhando aqui?" Eu exigi. Após as palavras saíram da minha boca eu percebi que eu não deveria ter soado tão acusatório. Eu podia ver suas costas se eriçarem com o meu confronto, mas ela não se virou.

"Você disse que não ia interferir nas operações do dia-a-dia do pub." Ela satirizou enquanto continuava a apertar a torneira. Eu podia ouvir a tensão em sua voz quando ela tentou manter a sua civilidade, mas eu não quero ser civilizado, eu queria que ela explicasse o que diabos ela estava fazendo.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com o pub. Por que você contrata o cara que você esteve fodendo nos últimos anos quando nós estamos..." Eu parei, realmente não sabendo como terminar essa frase. Nós nunca tivemos realmente definido nenhuma expectativa e eu imediatamente me senti autoconsciente que eu estava pisando em uma linha invisível.

"Quando nós somos o que, Edward?" Ela rebateu. Ela tinha acabado de trocar os barris, mas permaneceu agachada sobre ele, de costas para mim.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondi honestamente, sentindo-se extremamente vulnerável naquele momento. Ela soltou um longo suspiro enquanto se levantou. Ela moveu-se para a mesa, mas ainda não se dando ao trabalho de olhar para mim.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir embora." Ela murmurou calmamente.

"Por quê? Então você pode ter o seu tempo brincando com o imbecil que você contratou?"

As mãos de Bella bateram na mesa e eu senti uma pequena sensação de satisfação que ela estava reagindo ao invés do comportamento calmo que ela estava tentando mostrar. "Não que eu tenha que responder a você," ela fervilhava, "mas nós precisávamos de um garçom e Jake precisava de um segundo emprego, fim da história. Você não tem o direito de vir aqui com suas suposições e acusações estúpidas quando você é o único que me rejeitou." Pela primeira vez eu pude ouvir a dor em sua voz e um pedaço de mim se lembrou de como ela parecia quando estava na janela de sua casa, implorando-me com os olhos para eu não deixá-la.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu tive…"

"Apenas cale a boca." Ela gritou. Eu podia ouvir as lágrimas em sua voz e meu coração apertou com o pensamento dela magoada com algo que eu tinha feito. "Apenas vá. Eu não posso agüentar mais isso".

Em três passadas eu estava ao seu lado, virando-a para mim. Ela não lutou quando eu levantei seu rosto com a minha mão boa para me olhar. Seus olhos olharam para o lado evitando o meu olhar.

"Olhe para mim." Eu implorei. Ela balançou a cabeça quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do seu olho.

"Eu não posso. Por favor, não faça mais isso comigo." Ela sussurrou. Mesmo que eu soubesse que as circunstâncias dos últimos dias estavam além do meu controle, eu ainda me sentia responsável. Se eu a tivesse tratado gentilmente quando nos conhecemos, então ela não estaria me afastando. Talvez ela tivesse finalmente percebido que eu não era bom para ela. Meu coração apertou dolorosamente com essa realização, mas eu era muito egoísta para deixá-la ir.

Sua lágrima deslizou pela sua bochecha até que roçou o meu polegar. Eu gentilmente limpei-a e trouxe meus lábios para o canto da boca dela. Beijei-a suavemente e um soluço rasgou para fora de sua garganta quando ela rapidamente me empurrou. Ela se afastou e virou, ainda não olhando para mim.

"Por favor, Bella. Deixe-me explicar. Eu juro que eu não quero te machucar." Minhas palavras ressoaram em minha mente, lembrando aquela mesma noite em que eu quase fiz o pior erro da minha vida. Ela estava tão convencida de que eu não iria machucá-la, mas isso era algo que eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eu machucasse.

Bella balançou sua cabeça, suas costas para mim enquanto seus ombros começaram a tremer. "Apenas vá." Ela sussurrou.

"Maldito seja. Não." Eu rosnei. "Eu não vou simplesmente sair fodidamente andando de novo. Por favor, apenas me escute. Eu estive em um acidente e no hospital nos últimos dois dias. Gostaria de ter estado aqui se eu pudesse, mas..." Eu comecei. Bella rapidamente se virou e bateu os olhos no meu rosto, em seguida, viajaram para baixo até que ela percebeu a minha mão enfaixada.

"Oh não, Edward!" Ela rapidamente fez seu caminho para mim, cortando a minha explicação quando agarrou a minha mão. Os dedos dela roçaram contra o meu quadril e eu vacilei, fazendo com que ela suspirasse e me olhasse se desculpando. "Eu sinto muito, onde dói?" Soltei um suspiro de alívio quando percebi que estava perdoado, mesmo que eu estivesse sendo um completo babaca sobre a coisa com Jake. Nós teríamos que falar sobre isso mais tarde. Por enquanto, eu só queria ela.

"Em todo lugar." Eu sussurrei. Expliquei-lhe as lesões que eu tive e seu olhar escureceu.

"Você estava em sua motocicleta?" Ela perguntou depois que eu tinha acabado com a minha lista. Concordei e ela soltou um suspiro quando escondeu o rosto no meu peito, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Eu não posso acreditar que você dirigiu até aqui. Você deve estar com dor".

"Um pouco." Eu menti. Eu era uma bagunça, mas eu não queria que ela soubesse disso. Ela viu diretamente pela minha força quando virou seu rosto até que estava olhando para mim.

"Estou te levando para casa. Deixe-me apenas dizer a Jake que eu estou saindo mais cedo".

Segui-a para fora do escritório, mas mantive minha distância quando ela foi conversar com Jake. Eu não confiava em mim mesmo para ser civilizado e não havia nenhuma maneira que meu corpo poderia ter qualquer repercussão de lutar com ele. Quanto mais Bella falava com ele, mais rápido o sorriso ia se apagando do seu rosto. Ele perguntou-lhe algo e ela se virou e apontou para mim. O olhar de Jake percorreu o bar até que pousou em mim e nós dois encaramos um ao outro. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu quebraria o olhar e era melhor que ele descobrisse isso agora. Sua carranca crescia quanto mais nos encarávamos, até que Bella bateu-lhe no ombro puxando a sua atenção de volta para ela. Eu podia vê-lo balançar a cabeça enquanto ele obviamente tentava persuadi-la a não ir comigo.

Após vários minutos, as mãos de Bella foram para seus quadris e ela estendeu a mão e empurrou forte no peito com seu pequeno dedo. Ele esfregou o lugar com a palma da mão antes de jogar as mãos para cima e se afastar. Eu observei-o enquanto ele foi para a outra extremidade do bar e começou a lavar os copos. Quando Bella veio até mim, ele olhou para cima e apontou dois dedos em seus olhos e, em seguida, apontou-os em mim, me dando o sinal universal "Estou de olho em você". Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele e joguei meu braço em torno de Bella mantendo o olhar e deixando-o saber, da minha própria maneira, que ela era minha e que seria melhor ele ficar longe.

"Você está bem para dirigir ou você quer que eu dirija?"

"Eu apenas sigo você para casa." Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao estacionamento. Ajudei-a em seu carro e, em seguida, virei-me para o meu. No tempo que chegamos em sua casa, eu estava pronto para encontrar um travesseiro macio e desmaiar. Quando eu abri a porta ela estava ao meu lado olhando de boca aberta para o meu carro.

"Isso é um Aston Martin?" Ela perguntou incrédula. Balancei a cabeça e ri quando ela passou a mão sobre o capô.

"Estou surpreso que você está familiarizada com os carros. Na minha experiência, as mulheres geralmente sabem apenas que ele é caro".

Bella fez uma careta pra mim e eu percebi que a referência a outras mulheres foi, provavelmente, muito hipócrita da minha parte, uma vez que eu enlouqueci sobre Jake.

"Eu cresci com dois irmãos que gostavam muito de carros e James Bond. Além disso, Jake _é_ um mecânico." Ela pensou. "Então, é claro que eu saberia uma coisa ou duas sobre eles." Ela virou-se para sua casa deixando-me com um olhar de raiva em sua garagem com a sua lembrança de Jake.

"Então, por que exatamente você o contratou?" Eu perguntei quando estava lá dentro. Ela deu de ombros e pegou meu casaco e mochila.

"A economia atingiu mais do que apenas o turismo na região. Eles estavam cortando todos os mecânicos de volta ao tempo parcial, então ele perderia seus benefícios. Nós o contratamos, o que compensa as horas que ele perdeu e ele só paga o extra para estar no nosso plano de seguro. Não importa o que você pense, Jake é um bom cara".

"Eu não disse que ele não era." Eu defendi. "Eu só não gosto de como ele olha para você como se você fosse algo para comer".

Bella riu com a minha avaliação e eu não conseguia descobrir o que ela achava tão engraçado. "Eu acho que você está apenas com ciúmes." Ela sussurrou roucamente.

_Maldita honestidade, eu estou com __ciúmes._

A emoção era completamente estranha para mim, mas eu tinha reconhecido isso do que foi a última vez que eu a vi com Jake. Seu sorriso presunçoso me irritou, mas eu não podia negar o que ela disse.

Puxei-a para mim, mantendo seu corpo de tocar o meu lado direito, e inclinei-me até os meus lábios estarem a um sopro de distância dos dela.

"Eu só não gosto de um vira-lata cheirando o que é meu." Eu disse antes de meus lábios colidirem com os dela. Ela respondeu envolvendo suas mãos no meu cabelo até que varreram sobre o galo na minha cabeça e eu ofeguei, afastando levemente quando os tiros brancos de dor atravessaram minha cabeça.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou freneticamente. "Eu não posso pensar quando você faz isso comigo".

Eu não pude evitar de rir com a dor de sua admissão. Era bom saber que eu não era o único afetado pela necessidade que me consumia.

"Vamos levá-lo para a cama." Ela disse enquanto me puxava para o quarto.

"Eu não sei se eu estou duro para satisfazê-la esta noite, Princesa".

Ela abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro. "Eu não esperava que você estivesse duro por si mesmo." Ela disse com uma risada. "Eu quero ver o quão ruim são seus ferimentos causados por deslizar no asfalto após cair da moto. Seus curativos provavelmente precisam ser trocados, de qualquer maneira".

Suas mãos habilmente se moveram sobre os botões da minha camisa e eu deixei-a com as rédeas livres. Empurrando-a para fora, ela jogou-a na cama antes de inspecionar o meu corpo. Havia alguns arranhões subindo meu antebraço, mas a maior parte dos danos estava contida na palma da minha mão direita. Cuidadosamente, ela desembrulhou o curativo e eu tive um primeiro olhar do ferimento. Aquilo doeu quando o ar frio atingiu a ferida aberta, mas não foi tão mau como eu pensava que seria. Bella puxou minha mão para mais perto para que ela pudesse ter uma melhor visão dele e depois deu um pequeno beijo acima do corte. Sua atenção gentil me deixou fascinado e completamente à sua mercê.

Nenhuma palavra foi falada quando ela soltou a minha mão e seus dedos trilharam para baixo do meu peito para o fecho das minhas calças. Eu tinha pensado em ficar com as calças velhas quando fui para casa, mas decidi que eu suportaria o desconforto e peguei um par de calças cáqui, a idéia de colocar um jeans me fez tremer ligeiramente.

"Você está com frio?" Bella perguntou quando deslizou o zíper para baixo. Eu balancei a cabeça e continuou a observá-la suavemente deslizar minhas calças. Ela nem sequer piscou quando meu pau saltou para fora de seus limites, um pouco duro por sentir suas mãos em mim. Cueca não era uma opção. A idéia de elástico em qualquer lugar perto do meu quadril estava fora de questão. Os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus e trocamos olhares conhecedores. Se eu não estivesse com tanta dor, eu a teria debaixo de mim num piscar de olhos e ela sabia disso.

Eu chutei meus sapatos e, em seguida, dei um passo fora da minha calça quando ela apontou para a cama. Cuidadosamente eu me sentei, inclinando-me principalmente para a esquerda para manter o meu peso fora de onde doía. Bella empurrou meu peito e eu obedeci, girando até que eu estava deitado em sua cama com a minha cabeça em seu travesseiro. Com mãos que eram muito gentis, ela arrastou os dedos pelo meu tronco e sobre a parte ilesa do meu quadril. Os sentimentos que ela estava causando em mim com seu toque eram óbvios pela forma que meu pau estava dando a ela uma completa saudação. Ela casualmente jogou minha camisa por cima do meu pau e prontamente ignorou-o.

Bela deu-me um olhar de desculpas antes de tirar as fitas que prendiam o curativo no local. Eu deixei escapar um pequeno grito e balancei a cabeça.

"Eles não precisam ser trocados. Tenho certeza que eles estão bons." Eu disse rapidamente quando uma grande parte dos pêlos na minha perna foi arrancado.

"Cale-se e deixe de ser um bebê grande." Ela pegou outra extremidade da fita e desta vez rasgou-o rapidamente da minha pele.

"Puta merda!" Eu rosnei, me afastando. "Que diabos, Bella? Isso dói!"

"Isso precisa acontecer eventualmente. Não se preocupe, eu tenho uma fita melhor que esperemos que não vá doer tanto quando for retirada." Ela pegou outra extremidade e puxou-a rapidamente me fazendo estremecer. "Ou... nós poderíamos apenas raspar suas pernas e não se preocupar com isso".

Meus olhos bateram aos dela e ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Meu riso com sua provocação se transformou em um grito quando ela tirou outro pedaço de fita. Após vários minutos dela me dizendo para animar-me, toda a fita foi removida. Ela puxou lentamente a gaze das minhas lesões e ofegou levemente. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria ver o estrago, mas sabia que era provavelmente o melhor apenas para acabar com isso.

Sim, era muito desagradável. Grandes manchas no meu quadril parecendo fígado picado, mas o que realmente chamou a minha atenção foi a queimadura do lado de dentro da minha perna.

"Como isso aconteceu? Parece uma queimadura." Bella sussurrou quando seus dedos delicadamente traçaram em torno dele.

"O escapamento fica quente. Quando eu caí, ele deve ter aterrissado na minha perna".

Bella fez uma careta e passou a trabalhar na limpeza e curativos nos meus cortes. "Quão ruim está sua moto?"

Soltei um longo suspiro e balancei a cabeça. "Foi ao longo da borda do precipício".

Bella ofegou na minha admissão. "Um precipício? Como em, pedras afiadas abaixo? Como em, você tem sorte de estar vivo, precipício?"

Dei de ombros, ignorando sua pergunta para que ela não se apavorasse mais do que já estava. "Vou ter que começar a procurar outra moto quando eu voltar".

"Quando será isso?" Bella perguntou, obviamente agitada com meu anúncio anterior, mas não pressionando para obter mais detalhes.

"Eu preciso de uma pausa. Deixei uma mensagem com a minha assistente que eu não estaria nesta semana. Há muita coisa acontecendo no trabalho agora e eu só preciso ter tudo arrumado na minha cabeça antes de eu voltar".

"Isso não soa bem. Você quer falar sobre isso?" Ela perguntou. "Talvez eu possa ajudar." Como eu contaria a ela o que estava acontecendo e não a assustaria tanto que ela me jogaria para fora e pediria que eu nunca retornasse? Eu estava colocando-a em perigo mesmo estando aqui? Eu duvidava que os Volturi tivessem limites sobre o quão longe eles tinham conexões.

"Carlisle e eu apenas tivemos um desentendimento sobre a forma como uma coisa precisava ser tratada. É provavelmente melhor se eu der a ele algum espaço e deixá-lo esfriar a cabeça".

"Você geralmente tem divergências com Carlisle?"

"Não, nunca. Eu normalmente só sento e o deixo assumir. A empresa era dele antes que eu chegasse lá, então às vezes eu sinto como se estivesse pisando em seus dedos se eu contrariá-lo. O negócio era o sonho do meu pai. Eu estou apenas mantendo-o vivo, mas não é realmente o que eu teria escolhido." As palavras foram derramadas antes que eu realmente considerasse o que eu estava dizendo. A única pessoa que sabia como eu me sentia a respeito da empresa era Jasper.

Bella parou o que estava fazendo e deu-me o olhar que eu tinha visto tantas vezes com Jasper quando tínhamos discutido sobre a C&M. "Por que é que você ainda está lá se não é o que você quer fazer?"

Dei de ombros. "Carlisle e Esme foram os únicos, além de Jasper, que estava lá para mim. Era apenas suposto que eu assumiria o que meu pai deixou. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era decepcionar as pessoas que me abrigaram e me salvaram. Não é ruim." Eu disse com desdém. "Eu consigo definir o meu próprio horário e eu tenho que admitir, eu recebo um monte de satisfação com a ajuda de empresas que estão se esforçando".

"Mas não é a sua paixão." Bella disse sem rodeios.

"Paixão? Não, provavelmente não. É mundano por vezes e eu definitivamente poderia viver sem a fofoca que vem junto com ele. Carlisle e meu pai adoravam aquela merda, mas eu sou um cara muito simples. Os clientes tendem a me deixar nervoso porque eles sempre querem saber informações pessoais e eu prefiro não divulgar esse tipo de coisas".

Ela olhou em meus olhos por um instante antes de assentir o seu acordo. "Acho que com tudo o que você passou, isso é compreensível".

Bella arrancou um pedaço de fita adesiva médica e prendeu-a cuidadosamente na minha coxa. "Então, qual é a sua paixão? Se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa no mundo, o que seria?"

"Provavelmente ser um músico".

"Você pode tocar um instrumento?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu posso tocar violão, guitarra elétrica e baixo, além de piano e saxofone".

"Sério?" Ela perguntou, um pouco atordoada.

"Por que você continua me perguntando isso?" Eu ri. "Sim, é sério".

"Me desculpe, você apenas me surpreende cada vez que eu me viro. Tenho que admitir que eu sabia que você tocava guitarra, mas você me surpreendeu com os outros".

Curioso para saber como ela sabia sobre a minha inclinação musical, eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela. "Como você sabia que eu toco guitarra? Não me lembro de mencionar isso. Até recentemente eu não tinha tocado por um longo tempo".

Ela olhou para baixo no curativo na minha perna, evitando meu olhar. "Eu poderia ter lido sobre isso no site da C&M".

_Ah, sim._ Eu esqueci que eles tinham colocado isso no meu perfil. Eu imediatamente pensei em como ela tinha obtido essa informação e me perguntei se foi ao mesmo tempo em que ela descobriu sobre o meu passado também. Do jeito que ela estava evitando o meu olhar era óbvio que esse era provavelmente o caso.

As mãos fantasmas de Bella passaram sobre o último curativo antes que ela olhou para mim. "Eu acho que estarão bem até amanhã, mas provavelmente vamos precisar trocá-las novamente. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu tenho uma dor de cabeça." Eu admiti. Contei a ela sobre a medicação em minha mochila e ela rapidamente correu para fora até a sala para pegá-la. Olhei para meu corpo e notei vários hematomas que eu não tinha visto antes. Graças à dor que Bella involuntariamente impôs a mim, minha furiosa ereção havia diminuído e os únicos pensamentos que persistiam eram o quanto eu queria dormir.

Bella voltou com um copo de água e meus remédios para dor e sentou na beirada cama com um sorriso. Quando ela me entregou eu tive um pequeno flash de memória através de minha mente de quando eu tinha uns doze anos. Esme tinha me buscado na escola porque a minha mãe estava em uma reunião. Eu tive uma febre e sentia como se o mundo estivesse sentado no meu peito enquanto eu tossia todo o caminho de volta para sua casa. Ela tinha me enfiado em sua cama e me levou sopa. Eu sorri para mim mesmo quando pensei sobre como Bella, embora ela não tenha me trazido a sopa, estava cuidando de mim como Esme. Senti meu peito apertar e eu esperava que eu não tivesse perdido Esme e Carlisle com minha decisão de buscar as ligações que eu tinha descoberto.

Bella deslizou para fora da cama e rapidamente tirou a roupa. Eu descaradamente observei-a enquanto ela timidamente cavava em torno de sua gaveta mantendo as costas para mim. Ela não tinha idéia de que seu traseiro era tão atraente quanto sua dianteira.

"Nenhuma roupa." Eu sussurrei. Ela rapidamente se levantou e se virou, agarrando algo de flanela a seu peito.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia".

"Eu não me importo." Eu sussurrei.

"Nós não estamos fazendo sexo." Ela disse em caráter definitivo.

"Eu não acho que eu poderia, Princesa." Admitindo que isso era um pouco embaraçoso, mas com toda honestidade, que era muito perto da verdade, mesmo que o meu pau estava decidindo o contrário enquanto ela estava nua na minha frente.

Ela me deu um olhar cético, mas, em seguida, jogou as roupas na gaveta aberta e fez seu caminho até a cama. Eu levantei o suficiente para puxar as cobertas para baixo e levantei-as. Bella deslizou ao meu lado e eu a puxei em meus braços, sua cabeça descansando sobre meu ombro enquanto eu esfregava suas costas nuas. Esta era uma outra primeira vez. Eu nunca tinha partilhado a cama com uma mulher que eu não estava pensando em foder. Ela esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço e eu sorri gostando da nova e estranha sensação de conforto que estava borbulhando dentro de mim.

"Edward?" Bella sussurrou.

"Sim, minha Linda".

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui".

Eu olhei para ela e seus grandes olhos castanhos olhavam inocentemente de volta para mim e aquela pontada confortável no meu peito se manifestou novamente. Eu puxei-a para cima até meus lábios encontrarem os dela e beijei-a com ternura.

"Eu também".

**Obrigada por ler!**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**____Que fofo! Edward se rendendoà Bella e ela demonstando todo carinho e atenção cuidando dele. Continuem deixando reviews e façam eu a Nêni mais felizes! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	19. SEGUNDO ENCONTRO

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada a minha maravilhosa beta MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 19 – SEGUNDO ENCONTRO**

_**Bella Swan**_

Os últimos dias foram o céu e o inferno em minha casa. Edward era um grande bebê e gemia incessantemente sobre eu estar fazendo-o ficar em casa e melhorar. Até o momento em que ele acordou naquela primeira manhã, ele mal conseguia andar com a forma rígida e dolorida que seus músculos estavam após o acidente.

Eu passei aquele dia todo abraçada com ele no sofá, em uma maratona James Bond até que eu tive que ir para o trabalho na hora do jantar. Ele insistiu em ir comigo, mas eu disse-lhe que não havia maneira nenhuma de ele ir a lugar algum. Eu tinha a sensação de que a sua persistência tinha mais a ver comigo trabalhando com Jake do que eu deixando-o entediado, como ele disse. Eu considerei deixá-lo sofrer um pouco e não mencionar que Jake não estava trabalhando hoje, mas depois que ele ameaçou me seguir depois que eu saísse, eu lhe disse que era a noite da folga de Jake. Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco depois disso, mas apenas para me certificar que ele não iria a lugar nenhum, eu levei as chaves do seu carro comigo.

Eu não tinha certeza de como lidar com o ciúme que ele emitia freqüentemente sobre Jake. Mesmo depois de eu ter explicado por que nós o tínhamos contratado, ele formava uma carranca e fazia perguntas profundas sobre seu caráter. Edward nunca foi um idiota controlador sobre eu trabalhar com Jake, mas era óbvio que ele não gostava. Era irritante quando ele fazia comentários sarcásticos sobre Jake, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não poderia culpá-lo. Alice havia pintado um retrato desagradável do nosso relacionamento antes de Edward voltar, por isso a sua inquietação era justificada. Eu também não ajudei as coisas com o meu pequeno show no bar com Jake na noite em que Edward tinha voltado. Eu tinha conseguido mantê-los separados, mas eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles dessem de cara um com o outro.

Jake estava quase tão ruim como Edward. Ele encurralou-me várias vezes para me perguntar sobre Edward. Parecia que Alice tinha deixado escapar o que nós descobrimos sobre o passado de Edward, então Jake ficava constantemente me pedindo para eu me livrar dele. Eu pensei que, uma vez que Jake e Mae começassem a sair, ele concentraria mais sua atenção sobre ela e não na minha vida amorosa. Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu. Eu finalmente tive que dizer-lhe que saísse fora e me deixasse viver a minha vida. Ele recuou um pouco, mas eu ainda não tinha confiança de que ele não faria ou diria algo a Edward quando ele o visse.

Edward e eu passamos horas conversando sobre nossas vidas. Falamos sobre os Brandon e como eles ajudaram-me com a morte dos meus pais. Eu disse a ele que, apesar de Alice ser uma pessoa irritante, ela ainda era minha melhor amiga. Ele me fez perguntas sobre eu ter sido criada com Seth e Emmett, e nós rimos sobre como eles eram ursos superprotetores, mas eu os amava mesmo assim. Ele me contou mais sobre seus pais, mas percebi que era tudo muito direto e sem sentimentos. A única vez que ele mostrou qualquer tipo de emoção foi quando falou sobre Esme. Era óbvio que ele a amava muito. Ele também me contou sobre Jasper e como ele ajudou Edward ao longo do julgamento e depois. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava editando algumas coisas que diziam respeito aos seus dias selvagens, mas eu não poderia culpá-lo por isso. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia dizer a ele sobre algumas das coisas estúpidas que eu fiz na faculdade também.

Nós caímos em uma rotina confortável quase imediatamente e eu percebi que eu adorava ter alguém vivendo sob o mesmo teto comigo. Ele era puro e não parecia ter qualquer um dos hábitos horríveis que eu nunca pude tirar de Emmett, como deixar o assento do vaso sanitário para cima ou ter que pegar seus sapatos ou meias. Eu até mesmo vim para casa do trabalho uma noite para descobrir que ele tinha feito o jantar. Não foi nada elaborado, mas ainda assim foi bom não ter que me preocupar sobre com o que eu iria alimentar a nós dois quando chegasse em casa.

Os últimos seis dias me fizeram ver que Edward era mais do que a imagem de _bad boy_ que ele interpretava. Ele era doce e sensível sob esse aspecto durão. Era difícil para ele baixar sua guarda, mas quando o fazia, ele falava abertamente sobre algumas coisas de seu passado doloroso. Ele não parecia querer estar escondendo qualquer coisa, mas quando nós falamos sobre a morte de seus pais e a possibilidade de alguém tê-lo feito ir à justiça pelos seus crimes, ele se fechava. Era quase como se ele não estivesse me contando toda a história, mas eu não queria insistir e fazê-lo se sentir obrigado a dizer-me mais se ele não estivesse pronto. Eu estava apenas feliz por ter conseguido algum pedacinho de informação que ele estava disposto a compartilhar. Quanto mais eu aprendia sobre ele, mais eu sentia meu coração se apegar. Ele controlava meu corpo apenas me dando um de seus sorrisos tira calcinha, mas era mais do que apenas físico, e eu não tinha certeza de quando ou onde essa mudança ocorreu.

Edward ainda estava muito dolorido para qualquer atividade rigorosa, então o sexo estava fora de questão. Eu estava silenciosamente contente que nós não estávamos fazendo sexo porque eu aprendi muito sobre ele nos momentos que passamos conversando. Não que o pequeno safado não tentasse me levar para a cama em cada ocasião que pudesse. No entanto, eu me surpreendi, e a ele, quando resisti a seus encantos. No quarto dia, ele estava contando os dias até o nosso "encontro".

_Edward Masen estava me levando em um encontro. Hoje à noite._

O encontro foi totalmente planejado por ele, ao contrário do nosso primeiro encontro, quando eu estava no controle completo. Ele também estava sendo furtivo e não me deu nenhuma pequena dica sobre o que ele tinha planejado. Ele apenas disse que era algo que ele nunca tinha feito e que ele não queria criar expectativas demais se as coisas não corressem tão bem como ele havia planejado. Fiquei ainda mais intrigada, mas o deixei ter o seu momento. Eu estava simplesmente emocionada que ele estava planejando algo. Ele tinha dito que não tinha estado em um encontro desde que era um adolescente, com exceção do nosso encontro anterior, então eu me senti de alguma forma lisonjeada que ele estava tomando o tempo necessário para organizar uma noite fora.

Eu olhei para a montanha de contas que precisavam ser pagas do pub e silenciosamente agradeci a Edward novamente por vir em nosso socorro. O dinheiro tinha sido depositado em nossa conta e eu fui capaz de pagar as contas em atraso, que quase nos fizeram fechar as portas. Olhei para o relógio e suspirei. Eu ainda tinha mais três horas antes que eu pudesse ir para casa e ver Edward.

Eu comecei a trabalhar e só sai do escritório para pegar algo para beber e, em seguida, eu estava de volta a ele até que eu acabei. Quando eu estava colocando todas as contas nos arquivos adequados, Alice veio quicando no escritório com um sorriso enorme e uma margarita na mão.

"Qual é o plano para esta noite?" Alice perguntou quando se sentou na minha cadeira e olhou inocentemente para mim por trás de sua bebida enorme.

"Edward está me levando para sair em um encontro." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Eu acho que fui perfeitamente paciente enquanto você teve sua pequena fantasia de viver feliz para sempre com o Frankenstein, mas ele é um problema e é só uma questão de tempo antes que ele queira te matar ou fugir novamente." Tinha uma picada em sua observação, embora ela estivesse tentando passar como brincalhona. "Largue-o e vamos jantar naquele lugar novo na estrada que tem sushi".

Eu segurei o comentário desagradável que estava sentado na ponta da minha língua. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas tentando cuidar de mim, mas eu estava cansada dela e Jake me bombardeando constantemente com razões pelas quais eu precisava expulsar Edward. Me arrependi de cada segundo que eu tinha reclamado e chorado com ela sobre o começo dos meus encontros com Edward. Ela só tinha falado com ele quando jogou o meu relacionamento com Jake em sua cara, então ela estava fazendo suposições sobre ele do que ela leu no jornal, em vez de ser a pessoa de mente aberta que eu pensava que ela era.

"Edward está fora dos limites." Eu rosnei. "Eu estou pronta para defender minhas ações com ele para você ou qualquer um. Pare de se preocupar com quem eu estou namorando e comece a olhar para si mesma. Você tem um namoro fracassado após o outro, mas você não me ouve dizer para você jogar a toalha e se associar a um convento".

Alice recebeu meu desvario de bom humor e riu da imagem que plantei sobre ela ser freira. "Na verdade, eu não vou namorar ninguém até que o meu cavaleiro da armadura brilhante cavalgue e me tire dos meus pés".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, tentando dar sentido ao que ela tinha cozinhado em sua mente agora.

"Madame Nadali me disse que o Sr. Certo estava vindo. Que ela o tinha visto dirigir e me tirar dos meus pés. Eu decidi que não vou perder meu tempo com mais perdedores e vou esperar meu príncipe vir. Ela disse que irei reconhecê-lo imediatamente e que ele estará chegando em breve." Alice riu e saltou de excitação em sua cadeira.

Como é que duas pessoas tão inteligentes e lógicas, como os Brandon, criam essa criança irracional? Talvez ela tenha sido trocada no nascimento.

"Você irá simplesmente parar de namorar até que o Sr. Cavaleiro passeie com seu cavalo novo e brilhante e mate todos os seus dragões?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Alice bateu o pé de excitação e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu o vi, Bella".

"Você viu?"

"Ele estava nos meus sonhos. Eu nunca vi seu rosto, mas ele estava lá. Eu sei que ele virá para mim e quando o fizer, eu estarei esperando." Ela disse com um suspiro longo.

Eu não podia fazer nada além de revirar os olhos para suas crenças equivocadas. Eu me perguntei se esta fase de espera de seu príncipe encantado duraria tanto tempo como quando ela tentou surfar sem a roupa de surf nas águas frias da baía de Monterey. Eu acho que ela ficou um total de cinco minutos antes de sair tremendo com os lábios azuis.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando." Alice suspirou.

"Você é uma leitora de mentes agora? Achei que o seu dom parava na clarividência".

"Har, Har." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Eu sei que você acha que eu vou perder meu tempo esperando por alguém que nunca virá, mas posso senti-lo. Eu sei que ele está lá fora e eu sei que será em breve, por isso não se preocupe comigo".

"E que tal isso," eu falei. "Que tal, não vou me preocupar com você se você parar de se preocupar comigo".

"Sem chance, baby." Alice disse com uma piscadela. Ela sabia que Edward tinha ficado comigo durante a última semana e, mesmo que ela estivesse nervosa sobre isso e tenha tentado interferir em todos os sentidos que ela poderia quando ela descobriu, achei que ela estava percebendo lentamente que Edward não ia me machucar. Eu acho que ajudou o fato de que fazia quase uma semana desde que eu o levei para casa e eu ainda estava viva.

"Basta manter a sua preocupação e opinião para si mesma e parar de tentar arrastar Jake no meio de tudo isso. Ele está se sentindo como se precisasse me proteger e no processo disso ele vai estragar o que ele e Mae estão começando. Ela só vai tolerá-lo, enquanto ele rosna sobre o novo namorado da sua ex de novo por um tempo antes que ela o mande em um saco".

"Namorado? É isso o que ele é?" Os olhos de Alice estavam arregalados de choque pela minha admissão.

"Bem, não é como se nós tivéssemos sentado e perguntado se seríamos namorado ou namorada um do outro. Isso não é a escola." Revirei os olhos novamente tentando ter um pouco de paciência. "No entanto, ele disse que eu era a única que ele estava vendo e vice-versa, então eu acho que estou segura em dizer que somos exclusivos".

"Sério?"

"Yeah. Eu realmente gosto dele, Ali, e me deixa irritada e um pouco triste que você não consiga aceitá-lo".

Depois de alguns minutos, Alice soltou um longo suspiro derrotado. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu só não quero ver você se machucar e, com o tipo que Edward era no passado, é difícil para mim ver que ele é bom para você. Me desculpe, eu tenho sido tão desagradável sobre tudo isso e eu vou tentar duramente ser mais tranqüila, mas eu ainda estou com medo por você e eu não posso confiar nele ainda".

"Eu só quero que você dê a ele uma chance. Ele é um pouco rude, mas ele é um cara legal que teve algumas coisas realmente ruins acontecendo em sua vida. Só não faça qualquer julgamento até que você realmente o conheça".

"Eu o conheço. Ele me comprou um Cosmo quando ele estava tentando me pegar." Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, como se desafiando-me a defendê-lo disso.

"Ele estava propositalmente tentando me irritar porque eu estava ostentando Jake em sua cara." Eu rebati. Alice fez um gesto para mim, que negou a continuação de nossa conversa.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Vou tentar ser mais aberta a de agora em diante, ok?"

"Ok." Eu concordei.

"Então, o sexo é realmente tão bom?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso perverso.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada e concordei.

"Você não tem idéia".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu subi rapidamente os degraus até a minha casa e parei na porta, tomando uma respiração profunda antes de fazer-me de tola parecendo ansiosa demais. Quando eu abri a porta, Edward estava sentado no sofá falando em seu telefone. Ele sorriu e me deu uma piscada quando me viu e eu senti a saudade familiar, que se instalara no meu peito durante as últimas semanas, queimando novamente.

"Então você não encontrou nada nos arquivos do armazenamento?" Ele perguntou com quem quer que ele estivesse falando. Eu não queria escutar, mas eu tinha passado as últimas oito horas longe dele e eu não queria esperar mais. Caminhei até o sofá e ele estendeu a mão e acariciou distraidamente o exterior da minha coxa.

Edward soltou um longo suspiro e soltou a minha mão para correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ele caiu para trás contra o sofá e eu me perguntava com o que ele estava tão frustrado. "Você acha que talvez ele tenha guardado em seu escritório? Eu não quero que você tenha problemas por procurar um arquivo que pode nem mesmo existir, mas talvez ele simplesmente nunca o guardou." Sua testa enrugou no pensamento e eu não gostei de vê-lo chateado com algo relacionado ao trabalho.

Subi no sofá com os joelhos em ambos os lados das suas coxas, me esforçando para não encostar em seus ferimentos. Sua sobrancelha levantou para mim e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando me aconcheguei em seu peito, meu nariz pressionado em seu pescoço, a barba por fazer pinicando a minha bochecha. Ele sempre cheirava tão bem. Coloquei um pequeno beijo no seu queixo e um rosnado brotou do fundo de seu peito. Não pude deixar de rir quando sua mão livre foi para minhas costas e me puxou para perto dele.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou. Eu olhei em seu rosto e ele sacudiu a cabeça, deixando-me saber que ele estava respondendo a uma pergunta de quem ele estava falando. "Eu tenho certeza que ela não quer falar com você".

Eu sorri e me afastei até que eu estava olhando para ele e então eu estendi a mão. Ele balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a deixar-me falar com quem estava ao telefone. Eu dei-lhe um olhar severo e estendi a minha mão para ele novamente, deixando-o saber que eu não aceitaria um não como resposta.

"Ótimo." Ele bufou para mim. "Eu vou deixar você falar com ela, mas é melhor você se comportar, JJ".

Eu ri novamente quando ele me entregou o telefone. "Olá?"

"Olá, querida." Um sotaque arrastado do sul ronronou suavemente sobre a linha.

"Oi, quem é?" Eu perguntei, silenciosamente emocionada que eu estava dando um olhar para a outra vida de Edward.

"Jasper, adorável senhorita. Estou morrendo de vontade de fazer uma pergunta desde que Edward me contou sobre você".

"Ok, dispare".

"Por que diabos você está com esse idiota?" Ele perguntou com uma risada.

Eu ri e olhei para Edward, que estava nervoso olhando para mim, e eu sorri. "Hmmm, não sei se devo responder a essa pergunta. Pode não ser apropriado para mim contar a um completo estranho." Edward pareceu confuso por um instante antes de fazer ligeiramente uma careta.

Jasper riu de novo e eu poderia dizer que ele era um cara muito fácil de lidar, apenas pelos poucos minutos que conversamos. Eu gostei dele imediatamente e me perguntei se eu teria a chance de conhecê-lo em breve.

"Edward está olhando de cara feia para mim." Eu ri, fazendo com que Edward suavizasse seu olhar. "Acho que ele pode estar com ciúmes por eu estar falando com você".

Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me puxou para ele fazendo-me guinchar enquanto Jasper ria. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço e o mordiscou antes de virar o rosto para o telefone.

"Isso é porque eu não quero dividir você." Ele sussurrou alto o suficiente para Jasper ouvir. "Diga adeus, minha Linda".

"Adeus, minha Linda." Eu repeti com outra risada quando Edward pegou o telefone da minha mão.

"Eu vou te ligar amanhã e ver o que você descobriu." Ele disse a Jasper enquanto segurava meu olhar. Ele parou por alguns segundos antes de seu lábio curvar em um sorriso torto. "Sim, ela é legal. Não, você não vai conhecê-la porque eu não quero chutar o seu traseiro e eu não fico comentando sobre suas qualidades".

Eu soltei um bufo vulgar nada delicado e, em seguida, cantei meu adeus antes de Edward desligar. Olhamos um para o outro por um minuto antes de ele me puxar para seus lábios e suavemente pressioná-los aos meus.

"Olá, minha Linda." Ele falou suavemente contra minha boca. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você no seu quarto e você precisa se apressar ou vamos nos atrasar." Ele apertou minha cintura me afastando cuidadosamente até que eu estivesse de pé. Inclinei-me e biquei seus lábios mais uma vez antes de correr para o meu quarto.

Deitado em minha cama estava um belo vestido azul marinho*. Eu o peguei e pude adivinhar o quão caro o tecido era por como era bom senti-lo na minha pele. Eu rapidamente olhei para a etiqueta e suspirei quando eu vi a palavra Versace. Eu tive um momento de hesitação sobre se devia aceitar um presente tão caro antes de ceder ao meu lado feminino e rapidamente retirar a roupa do meu trabalho. Tão logo eu coloquei o vestido em volta dos meus ombros, eu estava apaixonada. Era de mangas compridas com um decote que formava um V parando entre os meus seios, com a saia alcançando meus joelhos. Balancei um pouco minha cintura e ele balançou suavemente ao redor das minhas coxas, a fenda abria apenas o suficiente para dar uma espiada na minha coxa. Eu me senti linda.

_* __Foto do vestido__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=67198181 (retirar os espaços)_

Eu vasculhei meu armário até encontrar um par de sapatos prata que eu só tinha usado uma vez, devido ao salto de três polegadas que eu sempre ficava preocupada que eu poderia me matar com ele. No entanto, apenas um par de sapatos sexy combinaria com o vestido perfeitamente sexy, então eu esqueci o meu medo e os calcei.

Eu não tinha muito tempo para fazer alguma coisa com o meu cabelo, então eu rapidamente joguei-o em um coque simples e acrescentei um grampo com zircônias* para dar a ele um aspecto elegante. Com a velocidade da luz, eu passei minha maquiagem e peguei um par de brincos de diamante junto com um agasalho leve e fiz meu caminho de volta para a sala.

_*__Zircônia__: imitação de diamantes._

Quando cheguei à sala, Edward estava de costas para mim, olhando pela janela. Ele usava um terno cinza escuro e eu encontrei-me animada por obter uma visão completa dele em algo diferente de uma roupa casual. Eu cancelei minha garganta e ele rapidamente se virou, me atordoando com o silêncio. Edward em um terno era mais impressionante do que Edward vestido de couro e isso estava dizendo alguma coisa. Ele usava uma camisa azul escura, desabotoada no colarinho do paletó. Seu cabelo estava domado um pouco mais que a sua usual desordem selvagem e ele até mesmo tinha feito a barba enquanto eu estava me vestindo. Soltei um longo suspiro com o quão bonito ele estava antes de eu perceber que ele estava fazendo a mesma avaliação que eu tinha feito.

Os olhos de Edward varreram o meu corpo até que encontraram os meus e ele sorriu. "Mmm." Ele suspirou quando fez o seu caminho até mim. "Você está deslumbrante".

"Obrigada pelo vestido. É lindo".

Ele agarrou-me pelos meus quadris e puxou-me delicadamente em seu peito antes de inclinar-se e beijar minha clavícula exposta. "De nada, mas não é o vestido que te faz linda." Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço. "Talvez devêssemos simplesmente ficar essa noite".

Toquei seu peito até que ele deu um passo para trás e balancei a minha cabeça. "De jeito nenhum, senhor. Você tem planejado isso a semana toda e eu estou morrendo para descobrir todos os segredos que você guardou".

Edward parecia quase tímido quando deu de ombros e pegou minha mão. "Esperançosamente, você vai gostar." A incerteza em sua voz derreteu meu coração. Ele era sempre tão confiante e seguro de si, mas neste caso era óbvio que ele estava fora de seu elemento.

"Tenho certeza de que vou amar." Eu disse com um aperto de mão tranqüilizador. Ele a levou até sua boca e beijou meus dedos antes de um sorriso manhoso tocar seus lábios.

"Eu só não quero estragar tudo ou eu não poderei ter sorte esta noite." Ele brincou. Empurrei seu ombro e segurei o sorriso que estava ameaçando derramar.

"Eu sabia que o doce e inocente ato não duraria muito." Eu o provoquei.

"Eu? Doce e inocente? Nunca".

Nós nos dirigimos até o cais e eu pensei que teríamos um jantar num dos restaurantes ali, mas em vez de ir para o cais, ele me levou até o corredor de barcos. No final havia um belo iate, que era facilmente um dos maiores barcos no porto. Um senhor nos cumprimentou e Edward deu seu nome, afirmando que tínhamos uma reserva.

O barco era lindo, com várias mesas estabelecidas no convés. Alguns casais conversavam tranqüilamente em suas mesas enquanto eu olhava com fascínio. Edward veio por trás e envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

"Então, você gostou?"

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Eu sussurrei quando percebi as luzes cintilantes que decoravam a cabine. "O que exatamente é isso?"

"É um cruzeiro de jantar. Pensei que poderia ser bom jantarmos na baía e ver o pôr do sol".

Virei-me em seus braços, fingindo choque. "Algo romântico?" Eu perguntei. Ele deu de ombros e pareceu um pouco desconfortável. Eu não tive coragem de provocá-lo mais do que isso. Ele realmente parecia preocupado e eu odiava vê-lo assim. Eu subi na ponta do pé e beijei sua bochecha. "Isso é perfeito, Edward".

Ele procurou meus olhos por um momento antes de um sorriso genuíno voltar ao seu rosto e ele concordar. Um garçom nos mostrou a nossa mesa e, logo que sentamos, eu pude ver que havia um espaço aberto que eu pensei ser para dançar quando notei o DJ.

"Você dança?" Perguntei a Edward. Ele sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente.

"Não." Foi sua resposta simples, porém firme.

Debruçando sobre a mesa a fim de que ninguém pudesse me ouvir, eu decidi que precisávamos clarear as coisas antes que eu o perdesse completamente para sua inquietação. "Bem, se você realmente quiser ter sorte com seu encontro, então você deve mudar sua mente. Você sabe que a maioria dos homens não dança e isso é uma vergonha. Nós mulheres, mesmo que não dancemos bem, queremos ser varridas dos nossos pés".

Edward se inclinou para mim até que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração quente contra a minha boca. "Quando você coloca isso dessa forma, Princesa, que escolha eu tenho? Estou pensando em terminar esta noite com você embaixo de mim, contorcendo-se de prazer. Portanto, se eu tiver que dançar para que isso aconteça, então assista Ginger, Fred* vai varrê-la fora de seus pés".

_*____**Ginger e Fred**__: é um __filme__italiano__ de __Federico Fellini__, estreou em __1986__._

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha com suas palavras e eu quase agarrei sua mão e arrastei-o para fora do barco. Infelizmente, os motores ligaram e fomos levados para fora do porto.

Havia uma brisa leve e fiquei grata que eu tinha pensado em trazer meu suéter, mesmo que fosse uma linda noite de verão. O garçom trouxe uma garrafa de vinho enquanto conversávamos sobre tudo e nada, rindo facilmente um com o outro. Eu sempre me surpreendia sobre como ele poderia ser charmoso e requintado em um momento para ser o garoto sujo que falava coisas más que me faziam querer tirar a minha calcinha e fazer coisas ruins. Ele estava atualmente no modo encantador e eu adorava ver esse lado dele.

Ele, inconscientemente, tocava minha mão ou olhava para mim por debaixo de seus cílios e eu sentia meu coração palpitar. Era mais fácil ignorar os sentimentos irritantes que eu tinha quando ele estava no seu modo _bad boy_, mas quando ele era terno e atencioso, eu não podia negar a maneira como ele me fazia sentir.

Tomei outro gole do meu copo e vi quando um casal começou a balançar na pista de dança. Eu decidi não forçar a coisa da dança e deixá-lo decidir se ele não quisesse fazer isso. Depois de várias músicas, ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

"Nós não temos que dançar se você não quiser. Eu estava apenas provocando você".

"Você está brincando?" Ele disse com uma risada antes de pegar minha mão e me puxar para fora da minha cadeira. "Eu estive sentado à mesa com você por toda a noite e eu não agüento não ter o seu corpo pressionado contra o meu por mais tempo".

Eu tinha certeza de que o sorriso estúpido na minha cara estava mostrando o quanto eu gostei de ouvi-lo dizer isso, mas eu não poderia encontrar força em mim para me importar. Ele varreu-me em seus braços e nos deu um pequeno giro até que estávamos no meio da pista de dança. Em vez de um balanço estranho, que eu estava esperando, ele me surpreendeu. Seu aperto era firme e, da maneira que ele me conduziu, eu poderia dizer que ele obviamente tinha feito isso antes.

"Eu pensei que você não soubesse dançar?" Eu o acusei.

Ele riu e girou em torno de mim. "Eu não disse que eu não sabia, só que eu não dançava".

"Mas, obviamente, você já dançou antes?"

Ele assentiu, mas não me deu mais detalhes. Cutuquei-o no ombro e ele olhou inocentemente para mim. Eu só o olhava, esperando que ele me desse detalhes. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, ele encolheu os ombros.

"Carlisle sempre ficava engajado em conversas com os clientes em festas da empresa, então Esme me arrastava para a pista de dança. Eu nunca pude dizer não para ela".

Sorri quando eu imaginei-o acalmando sua tia. "Eu acho que você é muito mais sensível do que você quer que todos acreditem que você é".

Edward sorriu e puxou-me até que eu estava alinhada com o seu corpo. Ele moveu seus quadris e pude sentir sua ereção sendo pressionada em mim. Sua boca estava na minha orelha e senti sua respiração no meu rosto.

"Não, Bella. Eu sou duro como a porra de um prego." Ele sussurrou.

Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando conter a força da luxúria que me atacou. Ele sorriu de volta pra mim antes de me varrer em um giro gracioso e pressionar o rosto na minha testa. Nós olhamos para a água enquanto o sol lentamente mergulhou abaixo do horizonte. Tons de laranja e rosa iluminaram o céu enquanto a música do piano e as ondas rebentando no barco esvoaçavam pelo ar.

Uma voz profunda penetrou no ar e Edward girou em torno de mim até que estávamos olhando um belo homem de meia-idade pegar um microfone e começar a cantar baixinho. Seu cabelo de sal e pimenta farfalhou ao vento enquanto ele caminhou lentamente em direção a uma mesa onde uma mulher estava sentada sozinha. Seus olhos brilharam para ele e eu diria que ele deveria ser seu marido. Ele continuou a cantar a canção de Frank Sinatra e eu tive um flash de meu pai cantando essa mesma música para minha mãe quando eu era muito jovem.

"_You are the promised kiss of springtime_

_That makes the lonely winter seem long_

_You are the breathless hush of evening_

_That trembles on the brink of a lovely song_

_You are the angel glow that lights a star_

_The dearest things that I know are what you are_

_Someday my happy arms will hold you_

_And someday I'll know that moment divine_

_When all the things you are, are mine"_

"Você é o beijo prometido da primavera

Isso faz com que o inverno só pareça longo

Você é o silêncio ofegante da noite

Que treme à beira de uma linda canção

Você é o anjo brilhante que ilumina uma estrela

As coisas mais queridas que eu conheço são o que você é

Um dia meus braços alegremente abraçarão você

E algum dia eu vou conhecer este momento divino

Quando todas as coisas que você é, sejam minhas"

Eu senti as lágrimas em meus olhos quando ele terminou a canção, ajoelhando-se diante dela e tomando sua mão na dele. Quando a palavra final deixou a sua boca, ele colocou um beijo carinhoso nas costas da mão dela e sussurrou que ele a amava.

O abraço de Edward me apertou quando a música acabou e eu olhei para ver uma carranca preocupada em seu rosto.

"Você está bem?"

Eu rapidamente limpei os meus olhos e acenei com a cabeça quando a voz do DJ veio ao microfone. "Parabéns ao Dr. e Sra. Jones, hoje é seu vigésimo quinto aniversário de casamento." Todos aplaudiram educadamente quando o Dr. Jones puxou sua esposa em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso. O meu coração caiu um pouco com o amor que eles partilhavam e eu me perguntei se eu alguma vez teria isso com o homem de pé ao meu lado. A música começou imediatamente a tocar novamente e Edward envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto. Eu pressionei meu rosto em seu peito quando começamos a dançar novamente e não lutei contra os sentimentos que estavam bombardeando-me.

Uma pequena lágrima correu meu rosto e eu tentei limpá-la sem Edward perceber. No entanto, ele estava mais consciente do que eu pensava quando ele pegou meu queixo em sua mão e levantou o meu rosto para ele. Seu polegar arrastou sobre meu rosto úmido enquanto seus olhos procuraram os meus.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou. "Por que você está chorando?"

Eu tentei afastar e olhar para baixo, mas ele me manteve firme, não me deixando escapar de sua pergunta.

"É simplesmente tão bonito ver duas pessoas tão apaixonadas. Lembro-me de meus pais serem assim quando eu era pequena e eu apenas me pergunto de vez em quando se eu algum dia terei isso." Eu sussurrei quando finalmente encontrei seus olhos novamente. "Eu quero o que eles têm".

Uma parte de mim se preocupava que esta revelação de que eu queria um amor duradouro iria afastá-lo, mas logo que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu sabia que isso precisava ser dito. Agarrei a oportunidade porque se fosse algo que ele não poderia me dar, eu preferia saber do que mais tarde ele quebrar meu coração. Eu o vi de perto enquanto as emoções passaram em seu rosto, então ele me puxou para mais perto, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo e evitando o meu comentário.

Eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando, mas eu não estava disposta a empurrá-lo. Eu sabia que isso era tudo novo para ele. Era difícil para ele se abrir, uma vez que sua vida tinha sido cheia de tanta dor. Mesmo que eu tenha visto mudança nele no curto período de tempo em que estávamos juntos, eu me questionei se chegaríamos ao ponto onde ele poderia confiar em alguém o suficiente para dar o seu coração completamente. Eu sabia que o amava. Essa constatação veio durante a semana enquanto nos conhecemos sem que o aspecto físico da nossa relação ficasse no caminho. Eu só não sabia se esse amor seria suficiente para me sustentar através de sua incerteza.

Eu senti outra lágrima vazar do meu olho e eu não me incomodei em afastá-la enquanto outra silenciosamente deslizou pelo meu rosto. Edward apertou sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas e guiou nossos corpos fora da pista de dança e até o parapeito. Ele me empurrou com cuidado contra a barra e moveu a mão para minha nuca. Com um leve empurrão, ele inclinou meu rosto na direção dele e beijou minha bochecha, enxugando as lágrimas com a boca.

Ele recuou e olhou em meus olhos enquanto eu mordi meu lábio, esperando que ele entendesse e não me pedisse para explicar. Eu não sabia como dizer que o amava sem estragar tudo, e eu não acho que eu poderia mentir sobre a forma como eu estava me sentindo também. Houve um momento em que eu pensei que ele sentia o mesmo, enquanto ele olhava ansiosamente em meus olhos antes de seu polegar deslizar pelo meu queixo e puxar meu lábio para fora dos meus dentes.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou. Seus olhos viajaram de meus lábios pelo meu rosto, até que encontraram o meu olhar, quase implorando que eu entendesse o que ele não conseguia dizer. Inclinei-me para ele, pressionando meus lábios nos dele levemente. O momento falava por si só; eu não tinha necessidade de ouvi-lo dizer o que ele estava sentindo porque irradiava para fora dele como um farol. Ele me amava, independente se ele estava disposto a admitir ou não, isso estava ali, e eu estava disposta a esperar.

**Nota da Autora:**

**Há um cruzeiro de jantar em Monterey, mas é em um veleiro, em vez de um iate e é principalmente para abrigar festas, então eu mudei um pouco as coisas para caber na minha história. ****E ainda mais que um veleiro seria muito parecido com o SOTB de HOFY. **

**"All The Things You Are" de Frank Sinatra.**

**Obrigado por ler!**

**Nota da Tradutora:**Lindo esse capítulo não é? O Ed se apaixonando e sendo fofinho amolece meu coração.


	20. A POUSADA SEVEN GABLES

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada a minha maravilhosa beta MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 20 – ****A POUSADA SEVEN GABLES**

_**Edward Masen**_

Abri a porta do Vanquish e ajudei Bella a entrar antes de fazer o meu caminho para o meu lado do carro. Abri a porta e tomei algumas respirações profundas da maresia tentando limpar minha cabeça de tudo o que havia acontecido durante o jantar.

Uma vez que eu estava sentado no assento do motorista, eu estendi minha mão e peguei a mão de Bella. Trazendo-a para os meus lábios, beijei-a suavemente. Havia tantas coisas passando pela minha cabeça que eu não confiava em mim para falar e ela parecia estar bem com isso enquanto eu silenciosamente nos levava para onde nós terminaríamos nosso encontro.

A semana toda, isto tinha sido construído e eu tinha ignorado ao ponto que a machucaria novamente. Quando ela olhou nos meus olhos depois de sua confissão sobre querer um amor como o do casal aniversariante, eu pude ver o sofrimento em seus olhos. Era o mesmo olhar que ela tinha me dado quando estava na sua janela observando eu quase ir embora.

_Ela estava __esperando que eu fosse embora novamente._

Eu não tinha certeza de como fazê-la perceber que eu não ia a lugar nenhum. A única maneira que eu iria embora seria se ela viesse aos seus sentidos e percebesse que eu não valia a pena. Eu tinha tanta bagagem que eu não tinha certeza se poderia ser algo mais para ela do que o que éramos agora.

Eu vi as luzes brilhantes de nosso destino assim que dobrei a esquina da Oceanview Boulevard. A Pousada Seven Gables* não era apenas um local histórico, mas também era reconhecida por qualquer um que tivesse visto os comerciais do Visa. A enorme casa vitoriana situada bem no mar com vista para a Baía de Monterey. A pintura amarela e persianas brancas eram sua marca registrada.

_*__Foto da Pousada__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=68013624 (retirar os espaços)_

"Por que estamos aqui?" Bella perguntou quando eu estacionei.

"Porque, minha linda garota, este é o lugar onde ficaremos esta noite".

"Cale a boca!" Ela gritou, um grande sorriso em seu rosto. "Eu quis vir aqui tantas vezes. Eu tenho tentado passar pelo seu Natal nos passeios pelas Pousadas nos últimos anos, mas eu nunca tenho tempo para isso".

"Então, isso é bom?" Eu perguntei, ainda preocupado com a forma como ela reagiria ao que eu havia planejado.

"Isso é perfeito." Ela sussurrou em uma voz distante. "Eu não posso acreditar que você tem um lado romântico em você, Edward." Ela provocou.

Eu sorri e saí do carro. Abrindo a porta, eu estendi minha mão para ajudá-la. Enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho até a porta da frente, eu joguei minhas chaves para um funcionário do hotel e pedi a ele para pegar as malas dentro do carro.

Bella ofegou um pouco quando entramos na casa principal e eu sorri pela sua expressão estupefata.

"É tão lindo." Ela sorriu. Seu lindo sorriso e olhos brilhantes estavam virados para mim e eu senti uma pequena sensação de prazer por fazê-la se sentir assim. Foi um grande alívio depois da maneira como ela me olhou no barco.

Eu deixei-a olhar ao redor enquanto eu checava com o dono da pousada. Seus pequenos suspiros de felicidade me fizeram sorrir quando ela explorou as escadas. Ela estava de pé junto à lareira olhando algumas fotos antigas da pousada quando eu cheguei por trás dela, puxando-a contra o meu peito. Ela me olhou por cima do ombro e beijou meu maxilar.

"Você realmente fez tudo sozinho." Ela sussurrou. Eu encolhi os ombros levemente, puxando-a mais apertado para mim. Eu ouvi alguém entrar por trás de nós e viramos para ver o rapaz que trabalhava na pousada segurando nossas malas.

"Qual quarto você está, senhor?" O jovem garoto perguntou.

"Estamos no quarto Breakers." Eu informei a ele. Ele acenou e fez sinal para nós o seguirmos subindo as escadas. Eu levei um momento para avaliar a casa. Havia uma mistura perfeita de estilos antigos e modernos na decoração e eu não podia evitar de achar que Esme amaria isso aqui. Eu empurrei os pensamentos da minha mente quando me lembrei que tinha passado uma semana desde que eu tinha falado com Carlisle. Quando as coisas se acomodassem e nós tivéssemos trabalhado nossas diferenças, eu diria a ele sobre este lugar.

Paramos no quarto e eu entreguei a chave ao rapaz enquanto Bella apertou minha mão em antecipação. Quando ele abriu a porta, ela deixou cair minha mão e rapidamente fez o seu caminho para dentro. Pequenos murmúrios de prazer escaparam de sua boca quando ela entrou no quarto. Eu distraidamente entreguei uma gorjeta ao rapaz depois que nossas malas foram colocadas no armário enorme de três portas e, em seguida, fechei a porta da suíte. Bella sorria muito para mim enquanto meio que girou ao redor de excitação e, em seguida, fez seu caminho para as janelas*.

_*__Foto do quarto__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=68013623 (retirar os espaços)_

O quarto era elegante na sua decoração simples de creme, azul e pêssego. Um lustre de cristal pendurado no meio do quarto e uma pequena entrada com duas cadeiras e janelas panorâmicas com vista para o oceano. Chamas cintilavam na grande lareira no quarto e davam um toque romântico.

Eu não agüentava ficar longe de Bella por mais tempo. A dança não foi suficiente para aliviar a ânsia que eu tinha de segurá-la em meus braços novamente. Cheguei por trás dela e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura puxando-a de volta para mim. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e descansou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto nós olhávamos para a lua dançando pela Baía.

"Obrigada. Isto é incrível." Ela sussurrou. Eu beijei seu pescoço e girei-a até que ela estivesse de frente para mim.

"Eu tenho outra surpresa para você em sua mala".

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora para mim e de repente eu senti como se talvez a minha compra não tivesse sido uma boa idéia. Ela sorriu antes de me dar um beijo rápido e, em seguida, abriu o armário. Ela tirou sua mala e abriu-a enquanto eu continuei a olhar pela janela, ansioso com o que ela diria. Esta experiência inteira estava me colocando na borda. Eu nunca tinha sido tão autoconsciente quando se tratava de estar com uma mulher.

O silêncio me puxou e eu não podia ficar sem saber como ela se sentia sobre o que eu tinha dado a ela. Virando-me para Bella, eu percebi que ela tinha colocado as duas partes diferentes de lingerie que eu tinha pegado quando eu comprei o vestido. Ela arrastou as mãos sobre o tecido delicado e me olhou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não sabia qual deles você gostaria, então eu comprei os dois." Eu expliquei.

"Qual deles você gosta?"

Seu sorriso me deixou à vontade e fui até a cama e olhei para cada peça. Uma delas era uma peça fina em preto e rosa amarrada no centro do peito, deixando a barriga exposta*. Era provavelmente o meu favorito porque deixava mais pele à mostra. Mas, eu comprei um corselete polonês preto e branco** apenas no caso de ela querer encobrir um pouco mais. Eu deixei meus dedos trilharem o tecido simples antes de sorrir para Bella.

_*__Foto da "primeira" lingerie__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=68013622 (retirar os espaços)_

_**__Foto do corselete polonês__: http:/ ooesdevilsangel. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ photo? photoid=68013625 (retirar os espaços)_

"Eu acho que você pareceria fodidamente incrível neste aqui, mas cabe a você. Por que você não me surpreende?"

Bella arrebatou os dois artigos de vestuário para fora da cama e me deu uma piscada antes de desaparecer no banheiro.

"Oh meu Deus!" Sua voz passou pela porta. "A banheira aqui é enorme!"

Eu ri do seu entusiasmo e fui para a lareira, fazendo-a aumentar com alguns entalhes de lenha antes de escurecer as luzes do quarto. Uma garrafa de Chardonnay do vinhedo local estava em um balde com gelo, então eu puxei a cortiça e servi duas taças antes de tirar meu paletó e os sapatos e fazer meu caminho para a cama.

Eu tinha tantas idéias diferentes de como esta noite seria quando eu estava fazendo as reservas. Após uma semana estando com ela, mas não tendo intimidade, eu estava pronto para o retorno da parte física do nosso relacionamento. Eu percebi que eu acalmaria sua necessidade levando-a a um jantar regado a vinho antes de trazê-la aqui e fodê-la até que ela não conseguisse andar. Eu era tão estúpido. Eu podia ver os sentimentos dela em sua cabeça enquanto dançávamos e novamente em suas palavras de querer algo duradouro como vimos o casal em seu aniversário. Eu não tinha certeza do que isso significava, mas o nervosismo tomou conta de mim ao pensar nela encontrando isso em qualquer outro lugar se não conseguisse isso de mim.

Fechei meus olhos e apoiei minha cabeça contra a cabeceira de madeira. Eu decidi que continuaria com o meu plano original e mostraria a ela minha necessidade por ela com o meu toque. Satisfazê-la não era o meu medo. Bella respondia à todas as minhas carícias sem hesitação. Meu medo real era se eu poderia dar a ela o suficiente de mim para acalmá-la antes que ela decidisse que a espera não valeria a pena.

A porta do banheiro abriu e todas as reservas que eu tinha imediatamente se dissiparam quando eu a vi. Mentalmente tomei de volta o que eu pensava mais cedo sobre a compra da lingerie sendo uma má idéia. Bella estava na porta de renda preta e rosa e minha respiração ofegou na minha garganta sobre o quão linda ela era. Lingerie estava definitivamente na minha lista de compras para ela novamente em um futuro próximo. Seu cabelo mogno estava solto e por cima de seu ombro direito em ondas suaves, trazendo o meu foco para seus peitos, que estavam sendo empurrados para cima pela apertada engenhoca semelhante a um sutiã. Eu podia ver a curva suave de sua cintura sob o tecido fino que drapejava sobre seus quadris e a pequena calcinha. Senti minhas calças crescerem mais apertadas quando ela caminhou sorrateiramente pelo quarto e ficou ao lado da cama, fora do alcance dos meus braços.

Eu percebi que não tinha dito nada em meu momento de espanto quando ela finalmente falou. "Bem?" Ela perguntou, insegura e totalmente despretensiosa de sua beleza. Engoli em seco, minha mão apertando ao redor da taça de vinho.

"Sim, eu sabia que você pareceria fodidamente quente nisso." Eu engoli o desejo que estava correndo através de mim e apenas olhei para ela. "Completamente fodidamente linda".

Uma pequena mancha rosa em seu rosto. Coloquei a taça de vinho na mesa de cabeceira e estendi minha mão para ela. Ela deslizou sua mão na minha e eu puxei-a para a cama, vendo como as luzes da lareira jogavam com sua pele de marfim quando ela rastejou na cama ao meu lado.

Bella sentou-se em seus joelhos enquanto olhava para mim, cada emoção que ela sentia jogando em seus olhos e senti-me repensando apenas tomá-la do jeito que eu costumava fazer.

_Isso não tem que ser algo __superior,_ eu pensei quando me dei uma pequena conversa estimulante. Ela não me parecia o tipo de mulher que queria pétalas de rosas sobre a cama com chocolate e champanhe. Eu não estava inclinado a ser romântico, mas eu ainda queria dar a ela algo diferente, algo que mostrasse que ela significava mais para mim do que apenas uma brincadeira rápida.

Bella sorriu suavemente enquanto seus dedos foram para os botões da minha camisa. Seus olhos corriam para frente e para trás entre a sua tarefa e o meu olhar enquanto eu deixei-a assumir o controle. Eu ainda estava dolorido do acidente, mas contanto que tivéssemos cuidado, não seria um problema. Quando ela tinha acabado com os botões, ela se inclinou e beijou o meu peito enquanto empurrava para fora dos meus ombros. Eu me inclinei para a frente e deixei deslizar todo o caminho para fora antes de ela beijar minha barriga enquanto seus dedos foram para a minha calça.

Minhas mãos deslizaram em seu cabelo e eu delicadamente puxei-os para longe de seu rosto de modo que eu tinha uma visão clara dela. Ela colocou um último beijo abaixo do meu umbigo antes de olhar para mim. Sorrindo, ela deslizou as mãos sob o cós das minhas calças e empurrou-as para baixo. Ergui meus quadris quando ela foi e vi como ela cuidadosamente evitou escovar contra a minha lesão. Seu hálito quente varreu ao longo da minha coxa enquanto ela fez seu caminho de volta até o meu corpo e eu sabia que não poderia demorar muito mais se eu quisesse retardar as coisas e não violentá-la como um homem das cavernas.

Eu nunca tinha feito um esforço para ser delicado quando eu estava com uma mulher. Claro, eu poderia ser gentil, mas nunca houve uma necessidade para que eu as fizesse entender o quanto significavam para mim.

_Até agora._

Antes de sua boca descer para o meu pênis totalmente ereto, eu agarrei seus braços e puxei-a até seu rosto estar no mesmo nível do meu. Um pequeno beicinho deixou-me saber que ela queria sentir o gosto e eu quase me arrependi, mas eu queria os lábios dela em outro lugar no momento.

Enrolei minha mão em seus cabelos grossos e puxei-a para baixo para mim. Nossos movimentos eram lentos, línguas preguiçosamente entrando e saindo da boca um do outro enquanto a paixão começava a se construir.

Ela abaixou-se lentamente até que seu corpo estava pressionado contra o meu e eu não podia suportar a barreira entre nós. Eu queria sentir sua carne quente. Com um súbito puxão dos meus dedos, as pequenas amarras que seguravam sua calcinha junta foram agarradas e atiradas para o chão.

Bella riu e quebrou o nosso beijo. Afastando-se, ela olhou para mim, os cabelos caindo em uma cortina ao nosso redor. "Eu gostei delas." Ela reclamou em tom de provocação.

"Eu vou te comprar outro par." Eu sussurrei. Apertando o meu aperto em seu cabelo, eu trouxe sua boca de volta para a minha, toda provocação esquecida quando nós nos perdemos um no outro. Mudei-me para o seu pescoço e pequenas lamúrias saíram dela, me deixando querendo dar mais prazer ainda a ela. Sua boceta molhada roçava contra mim fazendo nós dois gemermos ao mesmo tempo antes de sua boca encontrar a minha novamente. A urgência não estava lá como normalmente estava, em vez disso, tomamos nosso tempo explorando um ao outro até que ambos estávamos prontos para mais.

Bella levantou os quadris e se posicionou acima do meu pau enquanto sua língua trabalhava febrilmente contra a minha. Agarrei seus quadris sabendo que ela concluiria com a construção, mas eu tinha outros planos. Tentando mantê-la de se aterrar no meu quadril ruim, eu gentilmente empurrei-a para o lado e rolei com ela até que eu estava aninhado entre suas pernas.

Bella olhou para mim com olhos amorosos e eu silenciosamente fiz disso a minha missão, ver aquele olhar tanto quanto fosse possível. Inclinei-me e beijei-a delicadamente enquanto suas mãos corriam nas minhas costas e depois no meu cabelo. Eu continuei a beijar sua bochecha e descendo em seu queixo enquanto eu lentamente empurrava para dentro dela. Nunca deixou de me surpreender a forma como nos encaixávamos perfeitamente. Ela me envolveu em suas dobras mornas e molhadas com facilidade e eu tive que me impedir de mergulhar mais dentro dela de novo e de novo.

Eu segurei ainda por um momento, minha testa descansando no ombro dela enquanto eu apenas aproveitava a sensação dela circundando ao meu redor e a emoção avassaladora que eu tinha pela linda garota em meus braços. Ela ergueu os quadris em um pedido silencioso por mais, então eu beijei sua clavícula e liberei para fora dela antes de empurrar de volta até que eu estava completamente afundado dentro dela.

Com movimentos deliberadamente lentos, eu a trouxe para o prazer uma e outra vez, cada um dos seus orgasmos mais intensos que o último até que ela estava totalmente exausta. Minhas estocadas eram lentas, mas começaram a vacilar quando eu senti a minha libertação vindo rapidamente. Com uma força que eu nunca tinha experimentado, eu enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço e gozei com um gemido alto.

Nós nos abraçamos enquanto nossa respiração tornava-se normal e eu lentamente deslizei para fora dela. As mãos de Bella foram para o meu rosto e ela me puxou em sua direção até que nós estávamos encostando nariz com nariz. Parecia que ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas, em vez disso, ela sorriu antes de beijar meus lábios suavemente e depois pressionou nossas testas juntas. O fogo da lareira dançava em seus olhos enquanto ela olhava ansiosamente nos meus e eu senti o pânico se instalar quando percebi quais eram os sentimentos que estavam correndo pelo meu corpo.

_Eu __estava apaixonado pela minha Linda._

Eu queria que Bella soubesse que seu desejo por algo duradouro não era unilateral, mas o pensamento de expressar a minha epifania recém descoberta assustou-me muito. Algo se passou entre nós quando o silêncio cresceu, nossos olhares travados juntos.

Depois de um longo minuto de agonia, um belo sorriso enfeitou seus lábios perfeitos. Suas mãos enlaçadas ao redor do meu pescoço e em meu cabelo enquanto ela pressionava sua boca na minha. Uma enxurrada de emoções percorreu-me quando ela me beijou com abandono selvagem. Quando eu tentei me afastar ela me seguiu, ainda segurando no meu cabelo. Com uma risada, eu mordisquei sua boca mais uma vez e rolei sobre minhas costas, trazendo-a comigo.

Eu precisava tocá-la novamente, sentir sua pele contra a minha e saber que o que eu estava sentindo não desapareceria tão rapidamente como veio.

Eu puxei as amarras de sua lingerie até que a frente se abriu e ela rapidamente encolheu os ombros retirando-a. Ela pressionou seu pequeno corpo nu no meu lado enquanto eu envolvi meu braço em torno dela, acariciando suas costas e amando a sensação de sua pele lisa em minhas mãos. O nariz de Bella pressionou no meu pescoço e eu suspirei satisfeito, aproveitando a sensação confortável de segurá-la. Meus olhos começaram a derivar fechando-se até que senti ela se mexer e eu abri-os para olhar para ela.

Bella virou seu queixo e descansou-o no meu peito, seus olhos dançando com travessura. "Eu não acho que nós alguma vez discutimos sua opinião sobre ser pai".

_Mas... Que... Porra__?_

Ela deve ter visto o absoluto horror no meu rosto porque ela soltou uma risada que mais parecia uma hiena em velocidade. Um riso alto de deboche veio em seguida e ela rapidamente cobriu a boca em surpresa antes de sua risada não poder ser contida por trás de sua mão. Em algum lugar no meio dessa enorme bomba idiota ela caiu sobre mim, eu encontrei-me sorrindo apesar do pensamento horrível de eu sendo pai, e então isso me bateu. Meu sorriso caiu imediatamente da minha cara.

_Nós não usamos camisinha._

Eu rosnei e cobri meu rosto com as mãos enquanto ela estava deitada ao meu lado rindo. _O que no inferno ela pensava que era tão fodidamente __engraçado?_ Eu estava prestes a perguntar a ela quando ela montou em minha cintura e me beijou, suas risadas esgueirando-se entre cada beijinho até que eu agarrei seu rosto e a fiz olhar para baixo.

"Como você pode achar isso engraçado?"

O sorriso dela se arregalou e ela me beijou novamente, desta vez com mais força. "O olhar em seu rosto foi impagável." Ela riu de novo, tentando se recompor. "Mas você não precisa se preocupar, eu tomo anticoncepcional".

Soltei um longo suspiro de alívio e olhei de volta para a pequena atrevida que tinha me assustado. Ela estava sorrindo para mim com pura satisfação escrita em seu rosto e eu não ia deixá-la escapar com isso. Em um movimento rápido, eu tinha o rosto dela no travesseiro, sua bunda nua balançando enquanto ela tentava fugir. Eu dei um rápido tapinha nela que ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo com que ela guinchasse de surpresa antes de suas risadas reiniciarem.

"Você acha que foi engraçado?" Eu rosnei quando comecei a fazer cócegas nela. Ela balançava e lutava para fugir enquanto sua risada ficava mais alta. As paredes eram finas e já era tarde, eu realmente não queria explicar ao gerente o que estávamos fazendo. Eu parei de fazer cócegas nela e deixei minhas mãos pastarem sobre seus quadris. Ela cresceu ainda mais quando percebeu que eu tinha parado e olhou por cima do ombro para mim. Coloquei um beijo na marca da mão que deixei na bunda dela e sorri enquanto deixei minhas mãos passearem um pouco mais. Agradei e acariciei suas costas e bunda antes de passar para o interior das suas coxas. Bella soltou um longo gemido e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro quando passei a mão entre suas pernas. O som que ela fez foi direto para o meu pau.

Eu estava pronto para tomá-la de novo e pelos sons que ela estava fazendo com a minha atenção, ela também estava pronta. Eu cutuquei suas pernas e deslizei entre elas. Inclinando-me sobre ela, eu pressionei meus lábios em suas costas enquanto entrava nela. Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos seus lábios, seguido por um gemido enquanto eu empurrei completamente para dentro dela, mordendo suas costas e fazendo-a tremer debaixo de mim.

Bella cruzou os braços sob sua cabeça e olhou para mim por cima do seu ombro. Seus olhos estavam cheios de luxúria quando seus lábios se separaram e ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

"Eu estou farta de você ser gentil esta noite. Eu quero que você me fôda agora".

Eu nunca me fartaria desta mulher. Suas palavras enviaram uma emoção através de mim, fazendo com que meus lábios se transformassem presunçosamente. Ela continuava a me surpreender a cada rodada e eu sabia que nunca ficaria entediado com a maneira inesperada que sua mente trabalhava. Eu segurei seus quadris puxando-a mais para cima e defini um ritmo rigoroso. Cada vez que eu batia contra ela, ela choramingava de prazer segurando os lençóis mais apertados. Eu estava tão fodidamente perto em apenas uma questão de momentos e eu lutei com o desejo de gozar até que ela viesse comigo. Debrucei-me sobre ela, continuando o meu ritmo até meu peito estar pressionado contra suas costas e minha boca estar em seu ombro. Mordi suavemente e, em seguida, mudei-me para cima em seu pescoço até meus lábios permaneceram perto de sua orelha.

"Toque-se." Eu sussurrei.

Uma de suas mãos liberou o lençol e desapareceu sob ela até que eu senti a mão dela pastar minhas bolas e eu rosnei.

"Você, princesa. Não eu, ou isto vai acabar cedo demais".

Bella riu antes de gemer quando ela finalmente se tocou. Eu tentei não pensar no que aquelas pequenas mãos estavam fazendo enquanto eu continuei a fodê-la como ela queria. Depois de várias estocadas mais, eu afastei o cabelo que cobria seu rosto enquanto diminuía o ritmo. Meu polegar correu em seus lábios e sua língua disparou para fora pegando a ponta do mesmo. Gemendo, eu pastei-o entre seus lábios de novo e ela abriu-os, sugando-o em sua boca. Eu observei-a, fascinado pela maneira como os lábios dela envolveram ao redor dele e eu tive um pensamento de um outro ponto de seu corpo engolindo meu polegar. Eu grunhi com a imagem jogando na minha cabeça e pressionei meus lábios em suas costas, dando uma pequena mordida em seu ombro. Ela deixou escapar um longo som gutural em torno de meu polegar e eu não pensei que meu pau poderia ficar mais duro.

Com um estalo eu puxei o meu polegar de sua boca e sentei-me em meus joelhos. Eu deixei meus olhos vaguearem sobre a curva da bunda dela enquanto eu acelerava meus movimentos. Deslizei o polegar que estava na boca dela pelas suas costas até que coloquei-o em sua outra entrada e senti-a um pouco tensa quando comecei a massageá-la com meu polegar.

"Relaxe." Eu sussurrei. Eu continuei suavemente a sondar a área, fazendo com que a respiração dela engatasse até que ela estava finalmente me implorando por mais. Eu deslizei a ponta do meu polegar em sua bunda e ela gritou. Sua respiração falhou quando eu lentamente deslizei-o para dentro e para fora, massageando os músculos até que eles relaxassem. Eu diminuí o ritmo e me foquei onde estava o meu polegar.

"Você está bem?" Eu sussurrei, realmente não tendo certeza se os sons que ela estava fazendo eram porque ela estava gostando do que eu estava fazendo ou se ela estava apenas tolerando a minha intrusão.

"Porra, sim." Ela gritou. O som dela usando essa palavra quase fez eu me perder. Com a sua confirmação de que ela estava mais do que apreciando o que eu estava fazendo para ela, eu continuei a massageá-la enquanto tentava manter-me e até mesmo movimentar empurrando. Eu me perdi no som de minhas coxas batendo contra ela e com a visão do meu polegar entrando e saindo dela. Eu não podia esperar até que ela estivesse pronta para dar o próximo passo e realmente deixar-me mergulhar meu pau naquele aperto. Ela apertou ao meu redor enquanto seus gemidos foram se transformando em uma seqüência ininteligível de maldições até que ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro para abafar seus gritos quando ela encontrou sua libertação. Eu puxei meu polegar para fora dela e continuei a deslizar meu pau em sua boceta até os tremores dela terem parado. Eu senti um aperto em volta das minhas bolas e percebi que sua mão tinha sido atraída para elas e eu imediatamente me perdi. Com um impulso final eu enterrei-me dentro dela, puxando seus quadris apertados contra mim quando eu me deixei ir.

Eu desabei sobre ela, mantendo meu peso de esmagá-la, mas empurrando-a contra o colchão. Meus lábios encontraram sua orelha e coloquei um beijo suave por trás dela.

Rolando no meu lado, eu puxei Bella contra meu peito passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos antes de sugerir que nos limpássemos. O uso de camisinha sempre fazia as coisas mais limpas, e sem ela nós éramos ambos uma bagunça pegajosa. Eu nunca tinha tido relações sexuais sem uma antes, mas com os testes que eu recebia duas vezes por ano, eu estava bastante confiante de que estávamos seguros. Eu não acho que sequer voltaria a usá-las depois de sentir Bella tão completamente.

Eu joguei as cobertas para trás e me sentei na beirada da cama pensando se eu queria manter o calor quando senti as mãos dela nas minhas costas. Seu toque caloroso enviou um arrepio na minha espinha quando ela traçou minha tatuagem.

"Fale-me sobre a sua tatuagem. O que isso significa?" Ela perguntou.

"O quê? A imagem ou as palavras?" Eu perguntei sobre meu ombro.

"Ambos." Ela sussurrou. Eu afastei meu receio em falar sobre meus pais e encolhi os ombros levemente.

"As flores favoritas da minha mãe eram rosas vermelhas. Tínhamos arbustos revestindo o quintal quando eu estava crescendo e havia sempre vasos cheios deles por toda a casa. Assim, as rosas são o símbolo dela. A espada é uma combinação entre duas deusas antigas que empunhavam espadas. A primeira era a Dama da Justiça e a outra era Nêmesis. A primeira é óbvia na espada da justiça, ou nas palavras do carrasco, enquanto a outra é um lembrete de que mesmo se não houver justiça encontrada nesta vida, então sempre haverá um castigo divino." Eu respirei fundo enquanto eu sentia Bella mover-se na cama antes de seus lábios quentes tocaram as minhas costas. "_Iustitia pro sua_ é o latim de _Justiça para ela._" Eu sussurrei. "Algum dia, a justiça será apresentada para a dor que tem sido imposta".

"Quando você fez isso?" Ela murmurou contra as minhas costas antes de me beijar novamente.

"Quando eu estava na faculdade." Eu respirei um longo suspiro, sentindo o aperto no meu peito que sempre acompanhava quando eu falava dos meus pais. "Jasper e eu seguimos as pistas durante vários anos depois que eu fui absolvido. Era frustrante correr em um beco sem saída depois de outro. Quando eu senti que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, eu fiz a tatuagem. É o meu tipo de lembrete de que um dia a justiça será feita. É a única maneira que eu poderia enfrentar sair da cama pela manhã sabendo que quem fez isso ainda estava lá fora em algum lugar".

"Sinto muito." Bella sussurrou. Seu pequeno corpo pressionado contra as minhas costas enquanto seus braços envolveram-se em torno de meus ombros. O conforto que ela me dava era quase palpável. Ela beijou meu rosto e eu olhei por cima do meu ombro para ela. Eu tinha certeza de que toda a dor que eu estava sentindo quando eu expliquei a minha incapacidade de encontrar o assassino dos meus pais era evidente em meus olhos. Eu beijei o nariz dela e virei-me até agarrar seus quadris, puxando-a em meus braços. Ela soltou um grito alto e enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço com uma risadinha quando eu ataquei seu pescoço.

"Eu não quero falar sobre nada disso." Eu disse com uma voz rouca. "Eu tenho uma linda garota em meus braços e uma banheira enorme esperando por nós." Levantei-me rapidamente, fazendo com que ela travasse seus braços em volta do meu pescoço com uma gargalhada quando eu fiz meu caminho até o banheiro.

"Posso até concordar com bolhas." Eu acrescentei.

"Bolhas?"

"Sim, contanto que você não mencione isso com Jasper da próxima vez que você falar com ele. Ele nunca me deixaria viver com essa merda".

Seu riso musical ecoou pelo pequeno cômodo e eu senti que minha vida estava apenas começando.

_Apenas a minha __Linda e eu._

**Obrigad****a por ler!**

_**Nota da Tradutora**__**: **__Então, o que acharam do desenrolar desse segundo encontro? Finalmente Edward percebeu que está apaixonado por ela, como as coisas ficarão daqui pra frente?Eu e a Irene literalmente "surtamos" com essa fic... *suspira*. Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	21. VISITA SURPRESA

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada a minha maravilhosa beta MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 21 – VISITA SURPRESA**

_**Edward Masen**_

Eu dei uma olhadinha com o canto do meu olho para a mulher que virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Ela estava sentada tranqüilamente no carro, olhando para fora sobre o oceano enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho de volta para o pub, depois da nossa noite na pousada. Suspirei satisfeito, em seguida, estendi a mão e agarrei a sua em seu colo.

Bella se virou para mim e sorriu. Ela tinha uma expressão triste no rosto e eu odiava isso. Eu trouxe seus dedos até minha boca e beijei os nós deles levemente.

"Qual é o problema?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou de volta para fora da janela. Eu não ia deixá-la evitar a minha pergunta. Dando-lhe um pequeno puxão na mão, ela olhou para mim e eu levantei a minha testa em questão.

Com um pequeno suspiro, ela olhou de volta para fora da janela. "Eu quero que você fique, mas eu sei que você tem que voltar ao trabalho." Ela sussurrou. Senti meu intestino torcer dolorosamente com a tristeza em sua voz e a percepção de que nossa semana estava quase no fim. Eu pensei em tirar mais tempo de folga, mas eu sabia que com o jeito que as coisas haviam terminado com Carlisle, eu precisava voltar para casa.

_Casa._

O pensamento de voltar para uma casa vazia e trabalhar em um emprego que não tinha sentido me fez fazer uma ligeira careta. Eu tinha sido mimado essa semana, tendo Bella ao meu lado sempre que ela não estava trabalhando. Eu nunca tinha estado com alguém por uma semana e eu sempre pensei que ter alguém no seu pé todos os dias irritaria meus nervos. Isso definitivamente não aconteceu. Quando ela me deixava por algumas horas para ir ao trabalho, eu me encontrava deslizando em um humor melancólico. Eu não conseguia o suficiente dela.

"Eu não vou demorar muito tempo." Eu a tranqüilizei. "Eu não posso ficar longe de você".

Um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios e eu tive uma vontade irresistível de beijá-la. Quando paramos no próximo sinal vermelho, eu puxei a mão dela até que ela se inclinou para mim e então eu me inclinei sobre o console, tomando sua boca até que uma buzina apitando nos puxou para fora da nossa bolha.

"Você é tão malditamente tentadora." Eu ri. Ela riu levemente e beijou a minha mão antes de liberá-la para mexer em sua bolsa. Peguei meu celular fora do porta luvas e o liguei. Fiquei surpreso quando vi que tinha sete chamadas não atendidas. Eu rapidamente rolei através delas para ver que Esme tinha me ligado cinco vezes ao longo das últimas dezoito horas, juntamente com minha assistente, e Jasper. Assim que eu ia ouvir minhas mensagens, meu telefone começou a tocar. Liguei o bluetooth no meu ouvido e apertei o botão responder.

"Ei mano, e aí?"

"Teve uma boa noite?" Jasper perguntou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu havia o informado dos meus planos no início da semana e ele foi aquele que me falou para me esforçar. Eu estava enlouquecendo tentando planejar nosso encontro e foi Jasper que disse que algo simples era o melhor. Ele me disse para ser eu mesmo e não ficar pendurado em cima dos detalhes.

"Sim, foi ótima. A pousada foi incrível." Olhei para Bella e ela assentiu levemente, concordando com o que eu disse.

"Bem, eu só queria te dar um retorno sobre o que eu encontrei no escritório de Peter. Foi bastante fácil de encontrar porque ele tinha todos os seus arquivos em caixas guardadas em seu escritório e elas não estavam trancadas, como de costume. Elas estavam indo para um depósito, ou ele estava passando os seus clientes para outros advogados da empresa. Eu só entrei e remexi até que encontrei o que eu estava procurando." Jasper riu.

"Então, você encontrou alguma coisa?"

"Bem, sim e não. Achei um arquivo de seu pai, mas não havia qualquer documento nele".

Eu gemi e corri a mão pelo meu cabelo. Senti a mão de Bella esfregar levemente meu joelho e eu olhei para ela, a preocupação estragando suas feições. Eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, tentando tranqüilizá-la de que eu estava bem.

"Bem, isso realmente não nos ajuda, não é?" Eu disse sarcasticamente.

Jasper riu. "Eu não disse que eu não encontrei nada, apenas que não existem documentos oficiais".

Eu queria passar através do telefone e dar um soco no seu rabo. Ele tinha uma inclinação para criar um suspense. Ele era um advogado, e um maldito muito bom, que tinha até uma ciência de como confundir o júri e segurar sua atenção até que ele completasse a exposição de sua argumentação.

"Jasper." Eu rosnei. Ele riu, gastando meus nervos um pouco mais.

"Eu encontrei notas de Peter sobre a venda. A má notícia é que o nome do comprador não estava em lugar nenhum. No entanto, eu soube que ele venderia a empresa por um milhão e meio".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, completamente atordoado. "Isso não é nem um quarto do que sua parte valia na época. Por que diabos ele venderia por tão pouco?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez ele estivesse louco para fugir? Você acha que ele poderia estar sendo ameaçado por sua vida e quisesse apenas passar o negócio e desaparecer?"

Quebrei a cabeça por algum tipo de dica que meu pai poderia ter dado antes de morrer, que indicasse que ele iria nos fazer nos mudar. Eu não conseguia ver nenhuma outra razão para ele vender a empresa, mas eu também não conseguia me lembrar de algo suspeito. No entanto, não significava que isso não era exatamente o que ele tinha planejado.

"Quem sabe? Meu pai era um mistério do caralho." Eu rosnei. "Deixe-me pensar sobre isso por algum tempo. Tenho que envolver minha cabeça em torno do que você me disse. Talvez haja algo que eu esteja perdendo".

"Deixe isso por agora, Edward. Aproveite essa garota enquanto você a tem e eu vou te pegar quando você chegar em casa".

Eu sorri e olhei para Bella. Ela estava roendo os lábios enquanto me olhava com uma expressão preocupada. "Sim, eu definitivamente tenho planos de fazer o máximo de proveito do resto do meu fim de semana. Cuide-se, JJ." Eu terminei minha ligação e Bella ainda tinha uma carranca no rosto.

"Isso não soa muito bem." Ela incitou.

Suspirei, debatendo sobre o quanto lhe dizer. Depois de tudo o que tínhamos partilhado ao longo dos últimos meses, e especialmente nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, não parecia correto esconder as coisas dela. Eu passei minha mão pelo meu cabelo antes de entrar no estacionamento do pub.

"Jasper e eu acidentalmente nos deparamos com outra prova do assassinato de meus pais".

"Sério?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente. "Como o quê? Você acha que isso vai se transformar em alguma coisa?"

"Eu descobri que meu pai estava lidando com algumas pessoas desagradáveis antes de sua morte".

"Que tipo de pessoas desagradáveis?"

"Eu prefiro não dizer apenas porque é provavelmente melhor você não saber".

"Você age como se fosse a máfia ou algo assim." Ela disse quando revirou os olhos. "Eu vou fazer uma oferta que ele não poderá recusar." Ela disse em sua melhor representação de mafioso, antes de rir. Teria sido engraçado ouvir a sua representação do assassino Vito Corleone em O Poderoso Chefão se a situação não fosse tão grave e suas palavras não estivessem tão perto da verdade.

Sentei-me em silêncio, não confirmando nem negando o que ela disse. Ela enrijeceu ao meu lado quando percebeu que eu não estava rindo. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não é a máfia italiana, não é?" Ela perguntou surpresa e descrente. Eu não podia mentir para ela completamente e eu sabia que ela provavelmente não iria desistir até que eu lhe dissesse, então eu dei-lhe um aceno rápido. Sua mão voou até sua boca e ela olhou para mim.

"Eu acidentalmente encontrei um investidor em nossos arquivos, e quando eu falei com Carlisle, ele confirmou isso".

"Carlisle está envolvido?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, ele tem tentando tirá-los da empresa pelos últimos anos, mas eles são pegajosos. Ele não sabia que meu pai tinha relações com eles até depois de sua morte. Pelo que Carlisle descobriu, eles estavam investindo legitimamente através de nós, mas o que eles sabiam sobre meu pai é o suficiente para aumentar as minhas suspeitas".

"Jasper descobriu que meu pai ia vender a empresa antes de ele ser assassinado, por isso duvido que seja uma coincidência. Carlisle não estava sequer ciente de que meu pai iria vendê-la. Jasper estava me ligando apenas para dizer que ele não descobriu quem era o comprador, só que ela estava sendo vendida por muito menos do que valia. Tenho as minhas suspeitas de que meu pai estava tentando fugir da máfia".

"Então, o que você vai fazer agora?"

"Eu não tenho certeza." Eu meditei. "A polícia não foi muito útil no caso da morte dos meus pais, e a última coisa que eu quero fazer é agitar qualquer problema que possa acabar me prejudicando ou machucando a minha família".

Bella arregalou os olhos de novo quando o que eu disse foi registrado.

"Edward, você tem que ter cuidado. Por favor, prometa que não vai fazer nada imprudente. Não se deve bagunçar com esse tipo de gente e eu não sei o que eu faria se algo acontecesse com você." Ela apertou minha mão com força e tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir. Eu não tinha vontade de morrer e eu estava mais consciente do que a maioria das pessoas como eles era capaz de fazer. Uma imagem da minha mãe em meus braços passou pela minha cabeça e eu a expulsei.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu não vou fazer nada para chamar a atenção para mim. Eu não estou nem mesmo certo do que podemos fazer, se pudermos. Eu sei que os federais estavam tentando montar um caso, então talvez eu possa ir até o investigador principal e lhe contar as minhas teorias e ver se não há nada que eles possam fazer".

Bella acenou com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso triste antes de inclinar-se sobre o console e me beijar levemente. "Além do choque de descobrir isso, como você está se sentindo sobre tudo?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu tive tanta coisa acontecendo comigo que eu não tinha mais esperanças. A diferença nessa ligação é que parece que todas as peças do quebra-cabeça estão finalmente sentando na mesa e eu só preciso colocá-las juntas. Só espero que não exista quaisquer peças que faltam quando chegarmos ao fim desta vez".

Entramos no bar e eu tentei abafar o ódio puro que estava se construindo no meu peito quando eu observei Jacob Black por trás do bar. Ele estava limpando-o e conversando animadamente com uma garçonete de cabelos vermelhos, até que ele avistou Bella e eu. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele olhou para mim. Rapidamente desviando os olhos, ele deu um sorriso sincero para Bella que me fez querer bater para fora alguns de seus dentes brancos e brilhantes. Bella apertou minha mão como se estivesse dando uma advertência e olhei para ela.

"Ele não significa nada para mim. Basta lembrar cuja cama eu dormi na noite passada antes de fazer qualquer imprudência." Ela sussurrou. Eu relaxei um pouco com sua segurança. Ela estava lembrando-me que ela estava comigo, não com esse idiota na nossa frente, e eu acho que eu me apaixonei por ela um pouco mais. Ela me levou até o bar e, antes de ir atrás dele, ela sussurrou para eu me comportar.

Passei para uma banqueta enquanto ela recolhia a correspondência e tirava alguns papéis debaixo da caixa registradora.

"Ei, Edward, né?" A garçonete ruiva perguntou assim que veio até mim. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso e acenei com a cabeça.

"Sim, sou Edward, e você?"

"Sou Reneesme, mas se você me chamar disso, eu vou dar um soco em sua boca. Prefiro Mãe." Ela respondeu com um pouco de insolência. "Eu estou indo para um intervalo, então eu percebi que eu deveria perguntar se você queria alguma coisa para beber, já que Jake parece ignorá-lo".

Eu sorri, realmente gostando da sagacidade dela e sua atitude sem sentido. Eu balancei minha cabeça e a deixei saber que eu estava bem no momento, realmente não sabendo quanto tempo Bella demoraria. Olhei de volta para Bella quando ela gemeu e virou-se para enfrentar Jake. Ela bateu-lhe no braço e olhou para ele antes de ele erguer as mãos em sinal de falsa rendição. Uma das mãos de Bella foi para o seu quadril enquanto a outra saiu e serpenteou e se enfiou no peito dele fazendo-o estremecer e esfregar o local que ela tinha agredido. Eu sabia que essa merda doía; ela tem alguns dedos fortes que deixavam hematomas agradáveis quando ela me cutucava a qualquer hora que eu a incomodasse. Sua voz estava muito baixa para eu ouvir o que havia acontecido, mas o que quer que fosse, obviamente a chateou. Eu sorri para mim enquanto Mae riu e balançou a cabeça enquanto saía, como se isso fosse uma ocorrência normal.

Bella passou por Jake e se aproximou de mim, me dando um leve beijo na boca antes de ir embora. Eu a agarrei e ela me contornou facilmente com uma risada provocadora. "Oh não, Loverboy. Eu só vou demorar cerca de trinta minutos. Tenho que terminar este documento e, em seguida, teremos o resto da noite".

Ela desapareceu no escritório e eu suspirei. Eu queria sentir minhas mãos sobre ela e, se eu estava sendo honesto, mostrar ao Jake que ela era minha. Sentei-me no bar enquanto Jake servia os pedidos do outro lado, me ignorando completamente. Contemplando sinalizar para ele me servir uma bebida, eu pensei melhor e me levantei do meu banco. Eu andei em torno do bar e peguei um copo, enchendo-o com Fuller*. Quando o copo estava meio cheio, senti a presença ameaçadora de Jake por trás.

_*__Fuller__: marca de cerveja._

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Jake rosnou.

"Conseguindo uma cerveja. O que isso parece, idiota?"

"Você não pode simplesmente voltar aqui e se servir".

"Quem vai me parar?" Eu perguntei, olhando por cima do meu ombro. Os olhos de Jake estavam cheios de raiva, mas eu não me importei. Este filho da puta colocou suas patas sobre minha Linda e essa merda não passou por mim. Eu estava louco por uma briga, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu daria o primeiro passo e irritaria Bella.

Ele agarrou meu ombro e me puxou para perto. Eu derramei cerveja na frente da minha calça e cerrei meus punhos, lutando contra o desejo de lançar o primeiro soco e bater no seu rabo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de uma fúria assassina e eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele começasse. Sem desviar o olhar, coloquei minha cerveja no bar e olhei de volta, deixando-o saber que eu estava mais do que disposto a levar este joguinho de macho para o próximo nível.

"Eu não gosto de você." Ele rosnou.

"O sentimento é mútuo".

"Se você machucá-la de alguma forma, eu _vou_ matar você." Ele sussurrou ameaçadoramente. "Ela é boa demais para sua bunda e se eu pegar no ar que você fez alguma coisa fora da linha, você vai desejar nunca ter cruzado comigo".

"Você age como se ela fodidamente pertencesse a você." Eu fervi. O lábio de Jake virou-se em um sorriso e eu dei um passo para mais perto dele, querendo tirá-lo dele com as costas da minha mão.

"Ninguém é dono de Bella, mas para quem você acha que ela vai correr quando você ferrar tudo?" Ele disse com um sorriso arrogante. "Ela sempre vai voltar para mim porque eu a conheço como ninguém mais. De certa forma, ela vai ser sempre minha".

Eu senti a raiva ferver quando eu pisei em sua direção, invadindo seu espaço pessoal quando o meu rosto estava a centímetros do seu.

"Agora, deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa." Eu rosnei. "Se você colocar um fodido dedo sobre ela, eu vou arrancá-lo e o alimentar com ele. Bella pode não ser algo para se possuir, mas não se engane, ela _é_ minha e eu estou mais do que disposto a proteger o que é meu." Dei-lhe um pequeno empurrão para fazer com que ele percebesse que eu quis dizer o que eu disse, então virei metade do caminho para minha cerveja sem quebrar o nosso olhar, terminando a nossa conversa.

O olhar em seus olhos quando ele percebeu que eu havia terminado se tornou agitado, encarnando a fúria em questão de segundos. Com o canto do meu olho, eu vi seu punho empurrar quando ele pulou na minha direção. Eu só abaixei o braço quando ele veio voando na minha cabeça, e então eu joguei um soco em suas costelas, fazendo-o cambalear de dor. Então, quando o meu punho estava indo colidir com seu queixo, Emmett me agarrou por trás e me jogou para o lado, colocando-se entre Jake e eu.

"Que diabos vocês dois estão fazendo?" Ele latiu. "O que vocês acham que Bella diria se soubesse que vocês estavam chegando às vias de fato?" Emmett me deu um empurrão em direção à extremidade do bar e se virou para Jake.

"É hora de você fazer um intervalo. Vá esfriar por algumas horas. Eu não preciso que você volte aqui até a correria do jantar, e deixe sua maldita atitude fora quando você voltar".

Eu poderia dizer que Emmett estava tentando manter sua própria calma sob controle quando Jake olhou para mim por cima do ombro antes de fazer o seu caminho para fora do bar. Quando Emmett se virou, ele me encarou por um instante e depois sacudiu a cabeça em desapontamento.

"Eu quebrei esse filho da puta na boca mais vezes do que eu gostaria de contar quando se trata de Bella. Não me faça virar essa merda para você porque eu gosto de você, cara." Eu senti a adrenalina começar a diminuir e eu acenei com a cabeça.

"Eu estou legal." Eu disse quando eu levantei a minha mão em sinal de falsa rendição.

"Não deixe que Jake chegue até você. Ele é cheio de ar quente, mas na maioria das vezes, ele não é um cara mau".

Optei por ignorar o seu comentário e fiz meu caminho de volta ao redor do bar. Olhei para o escritório e Bella não tinha saído, então eu assumi que ela não ouviu a merda que tinha acontecido. "Você vai contar a ela o que aconteceu?" Perguntei enquanto eu acenava em direção ao escritório.

Emmett riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou abrir minha boca. O que ela não sabe, não vai machucá-la".

Eu acenei minha gratidão, não querendo irritá-la quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem, e bebi minha cerveja em um gole. Quando coloquei o copo vazio no balcão, Emmett colocou uma dose de Jack na minha frente e pegou o copo, enchendo-o para mim.

Sentei-me no bar pela próxima meia hora, ouvindo Emmett recitar sobre a garota que ele estava vendo. Pelo jeito que ele estava falando, ele estava completamente caído. Ela o tinha envolvido em torno de seu dedo e ele não parecia se importar.

"... e ela é inteligente. Ela trabalha para a Naval Post Graduate School no Departamento de Engenharia Mecânica e de Astronáutica. Estou namorando uma cientista de foguetes do caralho." Ele disse com admiração. Nós rimos juntos quando ele jorrou sobre sua beleza e inteligência enquanto eu terminava a minha cerveja.

"Você está pronto para ir?" A doce respiração de Bella soprou no meu ouvido.

"Claro. Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei quando eu a agarrei pela cintura e puxei-a entre minhas pernas.

"Bem, nós poderíamos ir buscar o jantar." Ela sussurrou enquanto eu passava meu nariz em seu pescoço, dando um beijo em sua orelha. "Ou nós poderíamos voltar para minha casa e eu posso fazer alguma coisa".

Afastei-me para lhe dizer que eu não queria nada mais do que voltar para sua casa quando, pelo canto do meu olho, eu vi uma sombra familiar de um cabelo cor de caramelo entrar no bar. Minha cabeça virou para as portas dianteiras e Esme sorriu brilhantemente para mim. Olhei por cima do ombro e em seguida vi Carlisle.

_O que diabos eles estavam fazendo aqui? _

Eu devo ter rosnado porque Bella seguiu meu olhar e, em seguida, olhou para mim confusa. "O que há de errado?"

Acenei para o casal agora caminhando em direção a nós e dei uma careta de desculpa para Bella. "Parece que a nossa noite ficou mais complicada".

Bella se afastou de mim assim que Esme chegou até nós e atirou os braços em volta dos meus ombros, beijando minha bochecha.

"Edward." Ela disse em uma voz alegre. Ela se virou para Bella e, em seguida, olhou para mim com expectativa. "Quem é esta bela moça?" Ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos, como se já não soubesse.

"Bella, essa é minha tia, Esme." Eu apresentei. Olhei para Carlisle e ele me deu um sorriso tímido, pedindo uma pequena trégua. "... e este é meu tio, Carlisle".

O sorriso de Bella era verdadeiro quando ela cumprimentou-os. Esme não perdeu tempo em arrastar Bella para uma conversa para obter o máximo de informações que ela pudesse enquanto Carlisle e eu nos sentamos e ouvimos. Quando houve uma trégua na Inquisição Espanhola de Esme, eu interrompi com a pergunta que estava pesando em minha mente desde o momento em que eles entraram no pub.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Eu insisti que viéssemos para o fim de semana. Carlisle me falou sobre a briga que vocês tiveram e eu disse que ele estava sendo um velho tolo. Eu tentei te ligar por toda a noite, mas você estava distraído, obviamente." Ela disse enquanto deu um pequeno sorriso para Bella. "Eu decidi arrastar Carlisle para cá para ver se talvez nós tivéssemos que procurar por você, e aqui está você." Ela parecia muito contente com a maneira que as coisas tinham acontecido.

"Carlisle disse sobre o nosso... um... desentendimento?"

"É claro." Ela disse quando olhou para Carlisle por um momento. "Não há nenhuma razão para vocês discutirem sobre aquela moto estúpida. Ela se foi e agora não há nada mais importante que a família. Não podemos deixar que uma pequena briga sobre algo tão trivial fique no caminho daquilo que realmente importa".

Eu estava completamente confuso com o que ela estava falando. "Minha moto?" Perguntei, esperando que ela fosse explicar.

"Eu sei que você quer outra, querido, mas Carlisle está certo, elas são perigosas e você não deveria estar pensando em comprar outra. Ele está apenas preocupado com você".

Olhei para minha tia por um momento enquanto o que ela disse era processado. Ela pensava que nossa discussão foi por eu querer comprar uma outra moto? Olhei para Carlisle e ele me deu um olhar duro, do tipo que eu tinha visto algumas vezes quando ele queria que eu parasse de falar enquanto estávamos em negociações. Eu franzi uma sobrancelha para ele em questão e ele olhou para Esme.

"Esme, querida. Por que você não nos pega algo para beber? Eu provavelmente deveria conversar com Edward em particular, para que eu possa me desculpar".

Esme balançou a cabeça e pegou o braço de Bella, puxando-a para o bar. Uma parte de mim queria ouvir o que Bella e Esme estariam falando, mas eu sabia que Bella estava em boas mãos. A outra parte de mim queria saber por que diabos Carlisle havia mentido para ela sobre a nossa briga.

Carlisle acenou para nós nos sentarmos em uma das mesas, e eu deslizei para baixo enquanto ele ocupou o lugar do lado oposto.

"Nós tivemos uma briga sobre a minha moto?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios. Carlisle suspirou e olhou para Esme antes de voltar sua atenção para mim.

"Você não poderia esperar que eu dissesse que você ia se jogar na frente da máfia e tentar se matar, não é?"

Olhei para ele antes de eu saltar em minha defesa. "Eu não ia fazer nada estúpido, Carlisle. Mas, você não pode esperar que eu me sente e deixe o que eu encontrei lá fora. Passei os últimos oito anos tentando descobrir quem matou meus pais e então recebo uma prova viável e eu deveria fazer o quê? Dar a volta e não ver onde isso vai dar?"

Olhamos um para o outro sobre a mesa até que uma garçonete trouxe mais duas bebidas que Esme tinha pedido. Carlisle tomou um longo gole do seu copo, em seguida colocou-o para baixo com um suspiro.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não deveria ter sido tão duro com você sobre isso. Eu só não quero ver você se machucando e, se por acaso, os Volturi tiverem uma mão na morte de seu pai, então você estará se colocando em extremo perigo. Eu não quero ter que dizer à sua tia que alguém que ela ama foi assassinado".

"Eu sei. Agradeço a preocupação, mas eu não sou um idiota. Estou plenamente consciente do que poderia acontecer. Prometo ser discreto e prestar mais atenção ao que eu falo sobre isso. A última coisa que eu quero é trazer algum dano à minha família, mas acho que isso é entre Jasper e eu, nós podemos manter as coisas em silêncio".

Carlisle não parecia feliz, mas ele aceitou a minha explicação. Ficamos em silêncio, cada um aceitando o acordo que havíamos encontrado. Nós dois olhamos para Esme e Bella quando ouvimos a risada de Esme crescer atrás de nós.

"Ela é uma menina linda".

Concordei e descobri que um pequeno sorriso estava brincando em meus lábios. "Ela é incrível".

"Vocês pareciam bastante confortáveis quando entramos e creio que as coisas estão progredindo?"

"Sim. Eu não quero mais ninguém além dela. Ela é divertida e doce e sexy como o inferno. Posso falar com ela sobre qualquer coisa e ela não julga, você sabe?"

Carlisle assentiu, mas ele tinha uma pequena carranca no rosto. "Você disse a ela sua teoria sobre os Volturi?"

Hesitei na dureza do seu tom antes de responder. "Eu mencionei isso, mas eu não fui específico. Se você está preocupado que ela vá dizer alguma coisa para Esme, não fique. Ela não mencionaria algo assim. Ela não sabe que nós tivemos uma discussão sobre isso, então eu não vejo como ou por que o assunto viria à tona".

Carlisle assentiu e eu pensei ter visto uma ponta de alívio em seus olhos. Eu odiava a idéia de que ele estava mentindo para Esme, mas eu não poderia dizer que eu o culpava. Eu considerei não dizer a Bella também. No entanto, ela não estava no meio da zona de guerra, por assim dizer, então me senti mais seguro em me abrir com ela. Carlisle sempre teve a mentalidade de que as coisas deveriam ser ditas somente por necessidade, e Esme saber sobre a conexão com os Volturi só iria preocupá-la, já que ela não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

"Você sabe," Carlisle começou com um sorriso. "Agora que Esme conheceu Bella, você está preso nela".

"Esme?" Eu perguntei, pensando que ele estava falando sobre Esme vir mais para cá.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Não, Bella. Eu acho que Esme não vai deixar você viver se você terminar as coisas com Bella. Provavelmente será melhor se você continuar namorando do que agüentar a ira de sua tia." Ele disse com uma risada.

Eu sorri e olhei para as duas enquanto elas conversavam. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não acho que eu poderia parar este trem, nem se eu quisesse. Ela é tudo que eu quero em uma mulher e eu tenho toda a intenção de continuar com isso".

Olhei de volta para Carlisle quando ele não fez comentários, apenas para descobrir que sua boca estava aberta, em choque. "Uau, Edward. Estou surpreso que você está começando a se acalmar. Eu sei que sua tia vai ficar empolgada, mas tenho que admitir que estou malditamente satisfeito que você encontrou alguém para abraçar e está começando a ver que existem outras coisas na vida além de escapadelas insignificantes".

Senti meu peito inchar com o orgulho que ouvi na voz dele. Mesmo que ele não me tivesse me dissuadido a prosseguir em um relacionamento com Bella, também foi bom ter a sua aceitação sobre ela. Bella soltou uma gargalhada e eu senti essa atração por ela que eu estava sentindo por toda a semana.

"Você provavelmente deve ir salvá-la de sua tia. Quem sabe o que essa mulher está planejando quando se trata de sua nova namorada".

Sorri quando nos levantamos e fomos até elas. Os olhos de Bella brilharam quando me aproximei da mesa e ela estendeu a mão para a minha quando eu estava perto o suficiente.

"Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu convidei Esme e Carlisle para jantar lá em casa." Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Poderíamos simplesmente sair para comer, você não precisa cozinhar".

"Na verdade, Esme e eu estávamos conversando e ela disse que seu prato preferido era lasanha e ela disse que ia me mostrar como fazer isso. Eu já tenho tudo o que precisamos, por isso não vamos precisar fazer uma parada extra no caminho de casa".

Olhei para minha tia e ela estava me dando aquele sorriso sabe tudo e eu tentei ignorá-lo quando eu encolhi os ombros e estendi a mão para pegar a de Bella. Voltei-me para Carlisle e dei-lhe o endereço da casa de Bella.

Quando eu Bella fomos para fora do bar, olhei para trás. Ambos estavam nos observando atentamente. Esme parecia que ia explodir de alegria por conhecer Bella e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Eu percebi que sua tia odeia a sua moto." Bella disse enquanto nós fomos para a casa dela.

"Sim, ela ficou muito chateada quando eu a comprei. Ela colocou a culpa nas viagens muitas vezes. Por quê? O que ela disse?"

"Ela ficou tentando me convencer a falar com você sobre comprar outra. Ela a chamava de armadilha da morte e disse que o acidente deveria ter sido um sinal de alerta para você".

"Oh, sério?" Eu perguntei, imaginando como ela respondeu a essa conversa. "Então o que você disse a ela?"

"Eu tive que morder minha língua." Bella disse com um sorriso diabólico. "Eu não acho que ela queria ouvir como eu acho que elas são sexy, especialmente com você montado em uma".

"Sexy, né? Acho que vou ter que comprar outra bem rápido então. Eu odeio que a minha... um... sensualidade seja diminuída porque eu não tenho um pedaço duro de máquina entre as minhas pernas".

Bella riu e eu percebi o que eu disse uma fração de segundo antes que ela se aproximou. "Eu não diria que você não tem um pedaço duro de algo sexy entre as suas pernas. " Ela inclinou-se sobre o console e passou a mão sobre a minha virilha. Eu rosnei e segurei a mão dela na minha.

"Se você quer que eu seja civilizado e não um homem das cavernas do caralho quando chegarmos em casa, você precisa parar com essa porra. Eu não sou contra jogar você por cima do meu ombro e deixar meu tio e minha tia do lado de fora enquanto eu tenho o meu momento com você".

Bella estendeu o lábio inferior e inclinou-se para me dar um beijo rápido. "Ok, vou me comportar. Mas quando eles saírem, espero que o Sr. Homem das Cavernas saia e faça coisas más comigo".

Eu gemi com seu bom humor. Ela era uma megera e eu estava mais do que feliz em atender seu pedido.

O jantar com minha família foi mais suave do que eu imaginava. Esme e Bella pareciam estar se entendendo perfeitamente enquanto Carlisle e eu conversávamos sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela semana na empresa. A tensão latente entre nós parecia ter se dissipado. Até o momento que nós nos sentamos para jantar, todos estavam confortáveis uns com os outros e a conversa fluiu livremente. Houve apenas um momento de constrangimento quando Esme perguntou se Bella tinha planos de ir a Malibu para nos visitar.

A idéia nunca tinha me ocorrido e eu podia ver a pequena ponta de dor em Bella rapidamente, antes que ela a mascarasse e passasse a dizer que ela estava muito ocupada ultimamente para fazer planos para uma viagem. Tentei salvar a conversa deixando Bella saber que quando, e não se, ela descesse até lá, eu teria que ensiná-la a surfar. Seus olhos imediatamente se iluminaram e ela assentiu com entusiasmo.

Quando Esme e Carlisle estavam saindo, Esme me puxou para um abraço e me pediu para acompanhá-los para dizer adeus. Bella, percebendo que Esme tinha algo que ela queria dizer para mim, me empurrou para fora da porta quando ela se despediu e disse-lhes que não podia esperar para encontrá-los de novo.

Abri a porta do carro para minha tia e ela me olhou e sorriu. "Ela é uma garota especial, Edward. Posso dizer que ela te ama muito." Ouvindo minha tia colocar em palavras o que eu já parecia saber foi surreal. Eu pude apenas assentir quando ela acariciou meu rosto e me deu um abraço. "Não espere muito tempo ou ela pode escorregar por entre seus dedos".

"Esperar muito tempo para quê?"

Esme não respondeu à minha pergunta, mas me deu aquele olhar compreensivo novamente. "Eu te amo, meu doce menino." Ela sussurrou. A memória de minha mãe dizendo essa mesma coisa trouxe um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios. Fechei sua porta e observei enquanto eles saíam da garagem de Bella. A sensação de alívio pelas coisas voltarem ao normal me fez sentir mais otimista. Minha família ainda estava intacta e eu tinha uma bela garota que, por motivos alheios à minha compreensão, queria ficar comigo.

Voltei para a casa e corri até as escadas. Escancarando a porta, procurei em volta pelo meu objeto de desejo, mas ela não estava à vista.

"Bella?" Eu chamei. Uma pequena risada surgiu do quarto, me mostrando onde ela estava.

Eu caminhei até a porta de seu quarto e girei a maçaneta, apenas para descobrir que ela estava trancada. Frustrado, eu bati na porta. "Abra." Eu resmunguei, fazendo-a rir da minha ordem. Eu ouvi um pequeno clique antes que ela abrisse a porta.

Meu queixo caiu no chão enquanto ela estava parada com a outra peça de lingerie que eu tinha comprado para ela. Seus peitos estavam empurrados para o alto no corselete e vi uma ponta de rosa dos mamilos mal cobertos. Eu gemi alto antes de dar um passo em sua direção. Antes que ela pudesse correr, eu agarrei-a pela cintura e ergui-a sobre meu ombro. Sua gargalhada ecoou pelo quarto enquanto ela dava um tapa na minha bunda. Caminhei rapidamente para a cama e com um outro grunhido, joguei-a para o meio. Ela riu mais alto ainda antes de correr de joelhos, com a bunda virada para mim.

Eu gemi quando ela me deu uma balançada e olhou por cima do ombro, me provocando.

"Porra, Bella. Você tem alguma idéia do que vê-la desse jeito está fazendo comigo?" Perguntei quando passei a mão sobre sua bunda.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu recebi uma promessa de uma pequena ação do homem das cavernas no caminho de casa e eu não vou deixar você esquecê-la".

_Porra, eu amava essa garota._

_**Nota da Autora:**__** Acabei de terminar de ler um livro que eu simplesmente adorei e pensei divulgá-lo aqui. ANTES quando eu inicialmente comecei a ler fanfic, eu li esta pequena grande história chamada **__**News to Me by Heartbroken1**__**. **__**Ela foi terminada há cerca de um ano, retrabalhada e publicada este mês. É chamada agora de Fade to Black, e eu adorei isso! **__**Se você está procurando um "livro" *suspira* (Será que alguma de nós ainda lê livros?), então dêem uma olhada. **__**Seu site é morgankearns (ponto) com. **_

_**Obrigada pela leitura e se você gostou, por favor, deixe um comentário.**_


	22. A TENTATIVA DE HOMICÍDIO ACONTECE

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 22 – ****A TENTATIVA DE HOMICÍDIO ACONTECE**

_**Edward Masen**_

Minha viagem de Monterey voou como enquanto eu recontei a minha semana com Bella. Ela pareceu gostar da sugestão de romance que eu tinha tentado acrescentar e eu estava ansioso para vir com algo que colocaria aquela faísca nos olhos dela que eu tinha visto durante toda a semana. Entretanto, embora eu soubesse que ela adorava o meu lado romântico, ela também gostava que eu fosse travesso.

A noite anterior tinha sido longe de romântica. Eu sorri para mim mesmo quando me lembrei do jeito que sua boceta apertada agarrou-me quando eu a tomei duro e rápido. Ela era tão fodidamente capaz de responder e, mesmo que não tenha durado muito porque eu estava como um adolescente na puberdade quando eu a descobri naquela lingerie, eu a tinha gritando dentro de minutos.

_Eu __era um bastardo sortudo._

Eu nunca pensei que eu cairia tão duro por uma mulher. Ela me tinha completamente apaixonado, tanto que eu estava à beira de perder o meu cartão de homem e quebrá-lo para levá-la ao teatro. Eu gostaria de, literalmente, fazer qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz.

Quando eu a vi com Esme, eu tive mais uma confirmação de que ela foi feita para mim. Ela simplesmente se encaixava. Bella era tudo que faltava na minha vida e ela teve a aprovação superior da minha tia.

Eu já sentia falta dela e só havia sido afastado dela por algumas horas. Eu me perguntava como eu faria funcionar durante a semana antes que eu pudesse vê-la novamente. Sacudi a cabeça para mim e sorri, enlouquecendo em alguns clássicos do rock para tentar abalar o maricas que eu havia me tornado.

Eu puxei para a garagem de casa e estacionei do lado de fora, pensando em dar uma boa lavada no Vanquish antes de guardá-lo na garagem. Ainda era meio de tarde e eu tinha algumas horas antes de precisar estar no jantar de domingo de Esme.

Corri pelas escadas da frente, sentindo-me mais contente do que estive em anos e rapidamente abri a porta. O cheiro que me atingiu quando eu abri-a quase me deixou com água nos olhos.

Gás.

Eu escancarei a porta e voltei para fora, deixando o gás se dissipar antes de entrar e descobrir o que diabos estava vazando. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e me dirigi para dentro, fazendo o meu caminho até a lareira. Não parecia estar vindo de lá, então corri para a cozinha.

Escancarei várias janelas no meu caminho e respirei um pouco de ar fresco, em seguida, caminhei em direção ao fogão. O botão do fogão foi ligado apenas o suficiente para manter um fluxo constante de gás saindo. Eu rapidamente virei-o, agradecido que ele tinha um acendedor elétrico, ou eu poderia ter vindo para casa para encontrá-la em ruínas.

Eu me abaixei nas portas francesas e da varanda com vista para o oceano quando eu comecei a sentir-me tonto. Tomando algumas respirações profundas, tentei me lembrar quando eu teria deixado o fogão ligado. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter cozinhado nada antes de eu sair e se tivesse deixado quando estava em casa, eu teria notado.

Perguntei-me se talvez minha empregada doméstica tinha batido acidentalmente quando ela estava limpando. _Maldição, _se fosse esse o caso, isso tinha estado assim desde quinta-feira. Eu rosnei para mim mesmo com o descuido antes de voltar para dentro para abrir mais algumas janelas.

Na minha pressa de entrar e sair, eu derrubei uma planta que estava situada no parapeito da janela. Amaldiçoando em voz alta, eu peguei tanta sujeira do chão quanto eu poderia e então entrei em meu banheiro. Abri as janelas respirando fundo a brisa que flutuava, antes de voltar para a torneira para lavar as mãos. Virei as torneiras, então dei uma passo para trás até a janela e esperei pela água esquentar quando aquilo finalmente me bateu.

O aquecedor de água quente.

Por que diabos não incendiou o gás na casa? Coloquei as minhas mãos debaixo da torneira e a água estava gelada. Eu fechei a água e me dirigi para a garagem. Assim que abri a porta, eu pude sentir o cheiro de mais gás. Eu fiz o meu caminho para o aquecedor de água quente, segurando uma lanterna no meu caminho. Abri a tampa e vi que a chama piloto estava apagada.

Quais eram as chances de que a chama piloto apagasse do aquecedor de água quente _e_ o fogão tivesse sido deixado ligado? Eu tive um sentimento afundando-se no meu peito enquanto eu tentava juntar as diferentes possibilidades. A única conclusão que eu continuava chegando era a de que alguém além da empregada havia estado na minha casa. Eu rapidamente desliguei a válvula de gás e abri as portas e as janelas que tinham na garagem. Não sendo capaz de suportar a fumaça por mais tempo, eu saí pela porta da garagem e dei a volta pela casa, mantendo os olhos abertos para qualquer sinal de invasão.

Eu verifiquei em torno de todas as janelas e portas e minha mente foi para a chave que eu costumo esconder na varanda da frente. Eu corri ao redor para a frente da casa e olhei para dentro do vaso de plantas, encontrando que a chave de fato estava faltando. Minha freqüência cardíaca começou a engatar e eu olhei ao redor da vizinhança, de repente muito consciente de cada movimento na rua. Nada parecia fora do lugar, mas a minha paranóia tinha sido cravada em mim.

Eu andei pela casa e já podia dizer que a maioria do gás estava desaparecendo com o vento forte que vinha do oceano. Mesmo que eu soubesse que ninguém estava na casa devido ao vazamento de gás, eu ainda tinha uma sensação ruim no estômago. Comecei a fazer um inventário mental de tudo o que eu possuía. Todas as obras de arte que Esme tinha comprado ao longo dos anos, que valiam uma pequena fortuna, ainda estavam no local. Movimentei-me para o meu escritório e descobri que minha mesa estava intocada. Abri o cofre no armário e tudo ainda estava firmemente dentro dele.

Comecei a pensar que talvez eu estivesse tirando conclusões precipitadas. Talvez Esme tivesse vindo e esquecido de colocar a chave de volta e, talvez, o aquecedor de água quente tivesse pifado ao mesmo tempo em que o fogão foi acidentalmente deixado ligado. Eu balancei a cabeça com a minha negação; no fundo eu sabia que não era o caso. Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo em agitação enquanto eu caminhava de volta para a cozinha e pegava uma cerveja. Eu normalmente gostava de sentar na varanda de trás e ver as ondas quebrando na areia, mas ficar sentado lá fora me parecia tão vulnerável e eu não acho que poderia relaxar. Eu abri a tampa da minha cerveja, saí para a varanda da frente e sentei-me nos degraus enquanto eu esperava pelo resto do gás sair da casa.

Eu contemplei lavar meu carro, mas eu estava nervoso demais para pensar em fazer isso. Eu sentei lá e bebi minha cerveja tentando pensar em todas as formas possíveis que isto poderia ter sido um acidente. Havia realmente uma única explicação e era uma que eu não queria que fosse verdade.

Alguém me queria morto.

Tomei outro longo gole da minha cerveja e olhei para o quintal. Se havia alguma dúvida em minha mente que a batida e fuga foi um acidente, eu não tinha mais nenhuma agora. Alguém estava definitivamente esperando para me pegar e eu não tinha certeza do que eu faria sobre isso. Eu poderia ir à polícia, mas eu duvidava que fossem de grande ajuda. Toda vez que eu fui até eles no passado com as pistas que eu tinha me deparado do assassinato de meus pais, eles não foram úteis. Eles foram instavelmente hostis porque achavam que eu estava fugindo do assassinato.

Eu poderia fugir e esquecer tudo o que eu tinha descoberto. Eu tinha certeza de que Bella me aceitaria de braços abertos. Eu poderia começar uma nova vida em Monterey, talvez prosseguir com a música? A idéia soou atraente, mas então, e Esme e Carlisle? Isso quebraria o coração de Esme se eu fosse embora, sem falar da decepção que estaria nos olhos de Carlisle se eu deixasse a empresa.

Eu bufei e corri as mãos em meus cabelos puxando as extremidades em frustração. _Que diabos eu ia fazer?_ Eu castiguei-me pela minha falta de criatividade antes de chegar à conclusão que eu não podia, e não iria, fugir. Eu poderia mudar as fechaduras da casa e depois chamar uma empresa de alarme na parte da manhã e ter um instalado o mais breve possível. Eu também seria mais cuidadoso em prestar atenção ao meu redor.

_Talvez eu precisa__sse comprar uma arma._

Eu abri meu telefone e rapidamente disquei o número de Jasper. Foi imediatamente para o correio de voz e deixei escapar um longo suspiro exasperado quando me disse para deixar uma mensagem após o bip.

"Jasper, você precisa parar de perguntar sobre os Volturi. Uma merda aconteceu que eu acho que pode ter apenas confirmado que eles sabem que estamos fazendo perguntas. Vigie sua retaguarda e me ligue assim que você receber essa mensagem." Eu desliguei e olhei para o meu telefone por vários minutos esperando que ele recebesse a mensagem logo.

Eu fiquei do lado de fora até que o sol começou a mergulhar ainda mais no horizonte. Levantando, eu estiquei todos os meus músculos antes de entrar na casa. Inalei o ar e não pude sentir cheiro nenhum de gás no ar. Senti uma pequena sensação de alívio de que uma catástrofe foi evitada quando estendi a mão para o interruptor de luz. Um estouro alto ecoou pela sala fazendo-me saltar rapidamente e olhar ao redor. Levei um momento para perceber que deve ter sido a lâmpada que eu tinha acabado de tentar acender. Com um gemido, eu atravessei a sala e acendi outra luz que iluminava a sala de estar.

Olhei para a luz que não tinha acendido e peguei um brilho de algo diretamente abaixo dela no chão. Fui até lá e vi aqueles pequenos pedaços de vidro espalhados pelo assoalho. Com a testa franzida, tirei a proteção da lâmpada e percebi que o bulbo estava quebrado. Senti a bile subir na minha garganta quando a enormidade do que quase aconteceu me surpreendeu.

_Eu poderia ter sido explodido em pedaços._

Se eu tivesse chegado em casa mais tarde depois da minha viagem para Monterey e acendido a luz quando entrasse pela porta, a pequena centelha do bulbo quebrado teria incendiado o gás e eu poderia ter destruído metade do bairro. Agarrei a abóbada sobre a lareira para me manter na posição vertical quando percebi que quem quer que tenha planejado isso, tinha sido cruel.

Eu precisava sair de lá.

Eu corri pela casa fechando as janelas e, em seguida, cheguei ao meu quarto. Jogando roupas em uma mochila, eu estava fora da porta e no meu carro em menos de dez minutos. Sem olhar para trás, saí cantando os pneus para fora da garagem e fiz o meu caminho para a casa de Carlisle.

_Ele saberia o que fazer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Edward, você está adiantado." Esme saudou quando ela me pegou para um abraço. Ela fez um som aborrecido e se afastou, franzindo o nariz.

"Você cheira a gás".

"Eu tive um vazamento de gás em casa. Você acha que eu posso ficar aqui por alguns dias?"

Esme assentiu, mas parecia preocupada. "Você parece muito abalado. Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só preciso de... um... consertá-lo antes de eu voltar para casa." Eu detestava mentir para ela, mas eu não sabia o que mais dizer.

"Está tudo bem, querido. Vou ajeitar o seu antigo quarto." Ela beijou rapidamente a minha bochecha antes de me dar um tapinha brincando e dizer para eu ir tomar um banho. Senti-me começar a relaxar na atmosfera confortável antes de correr para o meu carro e pegar minha mochila.

Eu andei pela casa e encontrei Carlisle em seu escritório lendo o jornal. Eu pigarreei e ele pulou com a minha perturbação. Ele arregalou os olhos em mim e sacudiu a cabeça antes de olhar para baixo para o jornal em seu colo.

"Sinto muito, eu não queria assustá-lo." Eu disse com uma risada. Ele não olhou para mim por um momento enquanto ele parecia reunir sua habilidade de pensar rápido. A mão dele subiu e ele acenou para as minhas desculpas.

"Não, tudo bem. Eu apenas estava absorto em um artigo e não o ouvi entrar." Ele olhou para mim e me deu um olhar de interrogação. "Nós não estávamos esperando por você até mais tarde. Eu disse para Esme não contar com você para jantar porque pensei que não estaria em casa até tarde. Presumi que você gostaria de gastar tanto tempo com Bella quando poderia antes de voltar para casa".

"Sim, eu provavelmente não teria voltado para casa se eu não tivesse tanto trabalho a fazer na empresa".

Carlisle me deu um sorriso sábio e dobrou seu jornal. Olhei para as escadas e podia ouvir Esme cantarolando enquanto preparava meu quarto. Eu sabia que precisava falar com ele sobre o que tinha acontecido antes que ela voltasse para baixo. Fechei a porta silenciosamente e fiz meu caminho para a poltrona situada ao lado da lareira. Tomei um assento ao lado dele e esperava que ele não pirasse quando eu contasse a ele o que aconteceu.

"Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar por pouco tempo".

"Por quê? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu vim para casa para encontrá-la cheia de gás e estava ligada para explodir quando eu acendesse a luz".

"O quê?" Carlisle perguntou, parecendo como se ele não compreendesse o que eu disse a ele.

"Alguém tentou me matar." Eu esclareci. Carlisle sentou ereto em sua cadeira e apoiou os dedos na frente de seu rosto enquanto uma máscara fria de calma passava por ele. Ele bateu-os juntos em pensamento antes de suas feições tornarem-se duras.

"Eu disse a você antes que este era um caminho perigoso. Agora você quer vir aqui e trazer essa besteira para a minha casa? Você está colocando a minha mulher em perigo só de estar aqui. Você precisa parar com essas besteiras, Edward." Comecei a cortá-lo para dizer-lhe que eu não tinha feito nada desde a última vez que conversamos, mas ele ergueu sua mão para eu parar. "Eu te amo e estou disposto a tê-lo aqui, mas eu preciso reiterar que eu não vou permitir que você coloque Esme em perigo".

Eu pude apenas acenar minha cabeça em compreensão. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era colocar a minha família em perigo.

"Eu posso ir para um hotel." Eu ofereci. Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Não há nenhuma maneira que sua tia sequer permitiria isso. Eu só preciso de sua palavra de que você vai parar com isso." Ele olhou para mim esperando minha concordância, mas eu não dei nenhuma. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Talvez nós podemos confundi-los por algum tempo." Carlisle meditou. "Eu poderia soltar sugestões de que você pegou algumas de nossas contas internacionais. Então se você deixasse o país por algum tempo, e mantivesse seu nariz limpo, poderíamos desviar um pouco isso. Fazê-los pensar que você tivesse perdido o interesse em descobrir o que aconteceu com seus pais".

"Eu não estou saindo do país".

"Por quê? É a única opção que vejo no momento".

"Eu não vou deixar Bella." Eu disse com firmeza. As coisas estavam começando a se encaixar no lugar e eu não jogaria tudo fora porque alguns super bandidos queriam me ver morto.

Carlisle olhou para mim por um momento antes de suspirar com a derrota. "Eu não sei o que dizer, Edward." Ele olhou para mim e pude ver uma pitada de tristeza, o que me fez sentir como uma criança pequena em pé na frente de seu decepcionado pai. "Apenas tenha cuidado".

Esme veio e anunciou que o jantar estaria pronto em meia hora antes de ela me repreender por deixar o cheiro de gás na casa toda, ameaçando que eu não estaria sentado em sua sala de jantar se eu não tomasse um banho. Eu ri e disse que eu estava no meu caminho antes de dar um olhar significativo para Carlisle. A silenciosa compreensão passando entre nós de que manteríamos Esme fora do contexto do que realmente aconteceu com o vazamento de gás.

Eu fiz meu caminho até as escadas e comecei a despir minhas roupas. Joguei meu telefone na cama e rapidamente tomei um banho. Quando voltei para o quarto, Esme tinha vindo e pegado minhas roupas do chão, provavelmente para lavá-las. Ela estava sempre cuidando de mim e eu me senti culpado por possivelmente colocá-la em perigo.

A luz do meu telefone estava piscando em vermelho, então eu peguei-o. Havia uma ligação perdida de Bella e eu suspirei quando lembrei que tinha prometido ligar para ela quando chegasse na cidade. Eu rapidamente disquei o número dela e me sentei na cama.

"Ei, chegou bem em casa?" Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz quando ela perguntou, o que me fez sorrir também.

"Sim, mas ficarei na casa de Carlisle e Esme por alguns dias".

"Por que isso?"

"Eu vim para casa para descobrir que eu tinha um vazamento de gás e eu não me sentia seguro para permanecer lá." Pelo menos essa afirmação era a completa verdade.

"Espero que não seja nada sério".

"Não, tudo deve ser consertado em breve." De repente entendi por que Carlisle estava mantendo as coisas escondidas de Esme. Um sentimento de proteção veio sobre mim quando eu pensei sobre ela estar triste ou preocupada e decidi que era melhor não saber o grau de seriedade que as coisas realmente eram.

"Como você está se sentindo hoje?" Eu perguntei, querendo mudar de assunto.

"Oh!" Ela disse, me fazendo rir quando percebeu porque eu estava perguntando. O silêncio do outro lado começou a preocupar-me antes de eu ouvir uma risadinha e sua resposta provocativa. "Eu estou pensando que o corselete e as perneiras ficariam bem juntos".

Eu gemi e esfreguei a mão sobre meu pau que estava inchando debaixo da toalha que eu tinha pendurada em minha cintura. "Você é uma provocadora do caralho, Princesa".

"Apenas mantendo-o em seus dedos, baby." Ela disse com uma risada.

_Ela era tão maldita__mente perfeita._

Depois de conversarmos sobre nossos planos para a semana, eu desliguei o telefone e fiquei olhando pra ele por um longo momento, tentando descobrir por que diabos eu estava a trezentas milhas de distância dela. A idéia de fugir e começar uma nova vida em Monterey estava parecendo cada vez mais e mais atraente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Passei os próximos dias saltando em cada som enquanto tentei manter minha rotina um pouco normal. Voltei ao trabalho e houve alguns momentos em que eu pensei que alguém tinha passado pelo meu escritório, mas eu risquei-o como paranóia. Não me senti confortável trabalhando no escritório depois do expediente, então acabei levando a maior parte do trabalho que tinha acumulado ao longo da semana de volta para a casa de Esme e Carlisle.

Eu fiz os arranjos necessários para obter um sistema de alarme em casa, mas em todo lugar que eu liguei eles não poderiam enviar um técnico à minha casa até o final da semana, no mínimo. Eu decidi ficar onde eu estava até que as precauções necessárias fossem feitas.

Fiz alguns telefonemas para um antigo contato motoqueiro que eu tinha sobre a aquisição de uma arma. Eu não tinha a opção de esperar o período de dez dias obrigatórios exigidos pela Califórnia. Minha fonte me garantiu que não tinha sido utilizada em nada ilegal e que eu poderia buscá-la a qualquer momento.

"Quais são seus planos para este fim de semana?" Carlisle perguntou quando enfiou a cabeça em meu escritório.

"Eu estou indo para Monterey amanhã à noite depois do trabalho".

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça. "Você está pensando em ficar lá em casa até lá, ou você está indo para a sua casa?"

"Por quê? Você já está ficando enjoado de mim?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu. "Nem um pouco".

"Na verdade, a empresa de alarme deve vir mais tarde nesta tarde e instalar o sistema, então eu provavelmente vou para casa esta noite. Eu também tenho que redigitar todos os bloqueios antes de eu sair".

"Alarme?"

"Sim, eu decidi que Malibu não é tão seguro quanto eu pensava que era".

"Você sabe, nós usamos o Alarmes Malibu e eles sempre foram confiáveis".

"Foi pra quem eu liguei. Eles também foram a única empresa que poderia fazê-lo esta semana. Todos os outros disseram que estavam lotados".

Carlisle assentiu antes de dizer-me que ele estava tomando o resto do dia de folga. Ele disse que ia fazer uma surpresa para Esme e voariam até São Francisco no fim de semana. Ele já tinha ligado para ela e falado para arrumar suas malas, mas não disse a ela onde eles estavam indo.

"Bem, eu tenho que sair daqui. Nosso vôo sai ao meio-dia".

"Aproveite o clima. Ouço que deve ser agradável lá este fim de semana".

Carlisle assentiu antes de me dar um pequeno aceno e se esquivar para fora do meu escritório. Sentei-me de volta e contemplei o resto do meu dia. Eu ainda precisava pegar o meu pacote e, em seguida, correr para a casa de Carlisle e arrumar minhas coisas antes de ir para casa. Já que Carlisle não estaria ao redor no dia seguinte, eu percebi que eu poderia matar o trabalho também e fazer um fim de semana mais longo em Monterey. Eu não podia esperar para ver minha Linda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu dirigi para a entrada da minha casa e estacionei meu carro. Meu medo de outro vazamento de gás fez-me ser mais cauteloso com o modo como eu me aproximei da minha casa. Foi só alguns dias mais tarde, quando eu estava pensando sobre as possíveis conseqüências do vazamento de gás, que eu percebi que se eu tivesse entrado com o meu carro na garagem naquele dia, eu não estaria aqui.

Peguei minha mochila para fora do banco do passageiro e enrolei a arma na sacola marrom de papel segurando um pouco em autopreservação. Olhei para o lugar que eu chamava de casa e me encolhi internamente. Parecia fria e escura e um pedaço de mim nem sequer pretendia enfiar o pé para dentro. Eu arremessei minha mochila por cima do meu ombro e fiz meu caminho até a porta. O sol já estava começando a se por e eu esperava que a empresa de alarme tivesse programado a senha correta que eu tinha passado a eles.

Quando eu abri a porta, eu olhei para a parede branca onde a caixa do alarme deveria estar. Rapidamente, eu fiz a varredura das paredes ao redor imaginando que eles poderiam ter colocado em um local diferente, apenas para encontrá-las todas nuas. Eu soltei um resmungo irritado e então imediatamente senti-me vulnerável.

Eu dei uma olhada ao redor e não notei nada fora do lugar, então eu tentei relaxar um pouco e não me preocupar muito. Eu puxei a sacola marrom de papel para fora da minha bolsa e desembrulhei-a com cuidado. Segurei a arma na minha mão quando tirei-a, verificando-a pela primeira vez e tendo certeza que estava carregada. Eu mal tinha tocado uma arma antes, o pensamento de uma arma sempre trazia as imagens dos corpos dos meus pais sem vida que eles exibiram no meu julgamento. Eu estava ciente do que poderia acontecer com uma arma nas mãos erradas, mas agora, era a minha paz de espírito. Tive a certeza de que a trava de segurança estava acionada e enfiei-a na parte de trás da minha calça.

Fiz meu caminho para a cozinha e apertei a secretária eletrônica para recuperar minhas mensagens.

"Olá, Sr. Masen. Aqui é Tory do Alarmes Malibu. Estou ligando para reagendar o seu encontro, já que hoje não foi conveniente".

_Não __foi conveniente?_ Espero que eles não possuam a mesma atitude impertinente ao lidar com uma crise real. _Se você não pode fazer o maldito encontro, então pelo menos tenha a decência de pedir desculpas primeiro._

"Nós podemos ter um técnico na sua casa na manhã de segunda-feira. Apenas nos ligue para confirmar." Bati meu dedo no botão excluir e fiz uma anotação mental para encontrar uma outra empresa de alarme antes de eu sair no dia seguinte.

Entrei no meu escritório, puxei o revólver para fora e deslizei-o para a minha gaveta antes de ir para o meu quarto fazer as malas para o fim de semana e tomar um muito necessário banho.

Puxando meu telefone do bolso, olhei para a tela para ver se Jasper tinha tentado ligar, pensando que talvez eu tivesse perdido alguma ligação dele. Eu tinha tentado durante toda a semana falar com ele, mas ele ainda não havia retornado nenhuma das minhas ligações. Eu estava chateado, mas uma pequena parte de mim estava preocupada de que algo estivesse acontecendo. Nós raramente passávamos mais de uma semana sem conversar e, com toda essa merda acontecendo, eu não podia ver Jasper se afastando de mim.

Tirei minhas roupas e liguei a água, esperando por um bom, longo e relaxante banho. Entrei no chuveiro e gritei quando percebi que o aquecedor de água quente nunca tinha sido religado e meu cobiçado banho teria que esperar. Eu saí rapidamente e, quando fechei a água, pensei ter ouvido um barulho vindo do meu quarto. Meu coração disparou quando percebi que a arma estava no meu escritório e que eu deveria ter, provavelmente, mantido-a comigo.

Armado com absolutamente nada além de uma toalha enrolada em volta da minha cintura, escancarei a porta para descobrir que ele estava vazio. Eu olhei em volta, nervosamente, mantendo meus olhos na porta no caso de eu precisar fazer uma fuga rápida. Olhei para o meu armário e fui recebido com nada. No entanto, eu retirei o taco de beisebol que era mantido no canto e me senti um pouco melhor que eu tivesse algo para me defender em caso de necessidade.

Eu rapidamente vesti um par de jeans e, em seguida, parei na porta escutando atentamente para qualquer coisa que indicasse que eu não estava sozinho. Quando eu estava muito positivo de que nada ia saltar em mim se eu abrisse a porta, eu silenciosamente abri-a e espiei para o corredor. Tudo parecia exatamente como eu tinha deixado e perguntei-me se a minha imaginação iria simplesmente obter o melhor de mim.

Saí para o corredor e tornei a minha missão pegar a arma e tê-la em minha posse e não deixá-la fora da minha vista até que eu partisse no dia seguinte. Olhei nervosamente para o quarto de hóspedes e, em seguida, o banheiro, quando entrei na cozinha. Não havia nenhum sinal de alguém na casa, então eu relaxei um pouco e entrei na sala de estar. O vidro da lâmpada ainda estava debaixo dela como um outro lembrete de que eu precisava ser cauteloso.

Abri a porta do meu escritório e olhei por cima do meu ombro uma última vez antes de dar um passo para dentro. Eu levei dois passos quando ouvi o ranger da porta se fechando lentamente fazendo-me saltar e virar. Fui recebido pelo cano de um revólver que estava apontado diretamente entre os meus olhos. Ouvi um barulho de escárnio ameaçador que fez meu coração parar de medo assim que suas palavras soaram na minha mente.

"Você tem nove vidas de merda, rapaz".

**TUN TUN TUN****! Quem você acha que é?**

Obrigada por ler!

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ OMG, quem será que é? Eu não faço a menor idéia... Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem deixando mais! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	23. MORTES E DECLARAÇÕES

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada a minha maravilhosa beta MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 23 – MORTES E DECLARAÇÕES**

_**Edward Masen**_

"Solte o taco".

Meu punho cerrou em torno da única fonte de proteção que eu tinha quando eu rapidamente debati se eu podia acabar com o homem em pé na minha frente antes que ele puxasse o gatilho.

"Faça isso agora antes que eu estoure a porra de seus miolos!" Ele gritou.

Sem dar-lhe um outro pensamento, eu deixei o taco deslizar pelos meus dedos. Quando ele bateu no chão, ele o chutou para longe rapidamente. Eu olhei dentro dos olhos desse homem que tinha sido apresentado a mim antes, num momento em que eu estava completamente alheio à profundidade de perigo que minha família estava correndo. Lembrei-me de seu nome quase que instantaneamente.

"O que você quer, Garrett?" Fiquei surpreso que minha voz saiu mesmo com o medo que eu estava sentindo.

"Ah, você se lembra de mim?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido. Eu pude apenas assentir enquanto ele me circulou lentamente, a arma ainda apontada para minha cabeça. Sua postura e sua atitude fria me disseram tudo que eu precisava saber. Ele havia feito isso antes. Não havia energia nervosa vindo dele. Tinha só uma determinação misturada com um traço malicioso que me deixou saber que ele não tinha medo de usar a arma em sua mão.

"Se você quer saber, eu estou aqui para terminar o trabalho que deveria ter sido feito há oito anos. Você é incrivelmente resistente e, em meus vinte anos fazendo isso, eu nunca encontrei alguém tão sortudo como você." Ele pensou antes de sua voz se tornar dura. "Mas, isso termina hoje à noite".

Eu respirei firme quando o que ele disse clicou em minha mente. "Oito anos atrás?" Eu perguntei, sabendo o que ele ia dizer depois que ele dissesse isso. Eu precisava chegar até a arma na minha mesa e a única maneira que eu sabia como fazer, era mantendo-o falando. Garrett pressionou a arma na minha têmpora e eu me afastei, dando um passo mais perto de minha mesa.

"Oh, sim, Edward. Oito anos atrás." Ele disse. "Eu disse que me lembrava de sua mãe quando te conheci. Ela era uma mulher tão bonita. Foi uma pena que eu tive que matá-la antes que eu pudesse realmente chegar a conhecê-la".

Meus punhos apertaram e a raiva brotou em meu peito quando ele confirmou que ele era a pessoa que matou meus pais. Eu dei outro passo em direção à mesa e ele me seguiu. A arma foi empurrada nas minhas costelas enquanto ele me guiou até a cadeira atrás da mesa. Senti uma sensação de esperança de que talvez eu pudesse chegar à arma e acabar com isso quando ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e me empurrou para a cadeira.

"Então, você matou meus pais?"

"Sim." Sua resposta foi irreverente quando ele se sentou na beirada da mesa, a arma ainda apontada para mim. A situação era estranha, quase como se ele quisesse conversar comigo antes de acabar com minha vida. Perguntei-me se ele deu aos meus pais a mesma chance ou se ele apenas os matou.

"Seu pai foi o primeiro. Ouvi Ed e Elizabeth no andar de cima brigando sobre você quando eu entrei. E apenas alguns minutos depois ele desceu. Ele nem sequer me ouviu." Os olhos de Garrett olharam os meus enquanto ele se lembrava da noite em que meus pais morreram. "No entanto, sua mãe veio sorrateiramente para cima de mim. Ela assistiu a tudo. Ela não murmurou uma palavra até que eu a vi com o canto do meu olho. Você sabe, houve um momento na cozinha em que ficamos apenas olhando um para o outro. É assim que eu me lembro daqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. Eu vi a resignação lá, ela sabia que seria a próxima. Ela tentou correr, mas só chegou às escadas antes de eu colocar uma bala nela".

Eu senti meu estômago virar e engoli a náusea que estava sentindo com sua descrição dos momentos finais da minha mãe. Eu queria rasgá-lo ao meio, mas eu também precisava de respostas. Se eu ia morrer, então eu queria saber para o que diabos eu estava dando a minha vida.

"Por quê? Por que você matou meus pais?"

Garrett soltou um longo suspiro. "Sua mãe não tinha que morrer. Eu estava lá apenas para Ed. Eu ia colocar uma bala na sua bunda e sair antes que ela descesse as escadas. Ela estava no lugar errado e na hora errada e eu só recebi metade do dinheiro pelo serviço. Você sabe que neste momento, sua cabeça vale o dobro do que a de seu pai valia. Você realmente irritou alguém, rapaz".

"Alguém pagou você para matar meus pais?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que quem quer que seja que os matou também estava tentando me matar.

"Apenas o seu pai." Ele esclareceu. "Ele era um bastardo curioso, exatamente como você é".

"Quem foi?" Eu perguntei, sentindo o curso de raiva através de mim novamente. Eu não ligava mais que havia uma arma apontada para mim. A única coisa que importava era descobrir quem tinha arruinado minha vida.

"Hmm, se eu lhe disser, então eu terei que matá-lo." Ele riu cruelmente. Ele tinha toda intenção de me matar, então a ironia de sua afirmação não passou despercebida.

Minha mão repousou em cima da minha mesa e eu estudei cada movimento seu, esperando o melhor momento para pegar a minha arma. Garrett olhou para mim por vários momentos, a tensão na sala ampliada pelo seu olhar examinador.

"Foi você que me jogou pra fora da estrada, há algumas semanas?" Eu perguntei. Eu precisava mantê-lo falando antes que ele se cansasse do nosso silêncio e terminasse com isso.

"Claro que sim. Também fui eu quem preparou a sua casa para explodir, mas você voltou para casa mais cedo do que o esperado. Como eu disse, você tem nove vidas de merda." Ele levantou de volta a arma e empurrou o revólver em minha bochecha. Comecei a entrar em pânico. Ele tinha acabado com a nossa conversa e eu sabia que tinha apenas segundos para pensar em algo.

"Espere! Espere um minuto." Eu implorei. "Por favor, responda apenas mais uma pergunta".

Garrett soltou um suspiro exasperado, mas eu pude ver o ligeiro aceno de sua cabeça.

"O que é que você vai conseguir com isso? Tenho pessoas que têm provas que os Volturi mataram meus pais e se algo acontecer a mim, eles irão até os federais. É só uma questão de tempo antes que tudo venha à tona e, em seguida, você estará envolvido. Não faça isso. Eu vou esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu. Eu tenho dinheiro no cofre. Vou pagar o dobro do que você está sendo pago para me matar." Eu estava agarrando em palhas e estava um pouco chocado ao ouvir o seu riso macio. Sua risada cresceu lentamente até que ele abaixou a arma e deu uma gargalhada.

Tomei a pequena fração de tempo que eu tinha e abri a gaveta. Agarrando a arma, apontei-a para Garrett. Seu riso só aumentou quando o meu dedo apertou o gatilho, pronto para puxá-lo totalmente, se ele erguesse a arma para mim.

"Alguma vez você atirou em alguém, garoto? Não é tão fácil quanto parece." Ele zombou.

"Não me subestime." Eu rosnei.

"Bem, então tente." Ele zombou, batendo no peito. "Você é um maricas. Você não tem força em você para matar alguém".

Toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo saiu com pressa. "Isto é pela minha mãe." Eu rosnei, apertando o gatilho. O pontapé da arma e o estrondo que eu esperava não vieram. Eu puxei o gatilho novamente, apenas para ouvir a mesma coisa.

_Click. _

A risada de Garrett ecoou pela sala enquanto ele se levantava. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou as balas que estavam originalmente na minha arma. "Você honestamente não achou que eu iria deixar você atirar em mim, não é? Eu tenho seguido você e seus amigos desde o mês passado. Eu sei que você comprou uma arma e eu vi você a colocando na gaveta quando chegou aqui. Você é apenas um garoto estúpido que é extremamente previsível." Ele riu novamente e apontou a arma na minha cabeça. Seu riso morreu e seu tom tornou-se sério.

"Respondendo à sua pergunta, isso vai parecer uma invasão de domicílio que deu terrivelmente errado. Quanto aos seus amigos que tentarão derrubar os Volturi, eu não acho que isso vai ser um grande problema." Ele zombou. "Eu tenho escutas em sua casa e em seu escritório desde quando você começou a cutucar o nariz em assuntos que não eram da sua conta. Eu sei com quem você falou e o que você falou".

Isso deveria ter me chocado, minha privacidade foi invadida, mas neste momento nada me surpreendia mais. Minha mente procurou todas as conversas que eu tive sobre as minhas suspeitas antes de chegar a uma conclusão. Se ele sabia que eu tinha falado com Jasper, Bella e Carlisle, então nenhum deles estava seguro.

"Jasper Whitlock esteve em um terrível acidente com sua moto na semana passada, você não soube?" Ele fingiu empatia antes de continuar, fazendo o sangue escorrer do meu rosto. "Ele está em coma e não deverá se recuperar." Seu sorriso presunçoso arruinou o efeito de compaixão que ele estava fingindo.

_Jasper sofreu um acidente? Não deverá se recuperar?_ Meu coração torceu e eu senti o cheiro de lágrimas nos meus olhos antes de meu ódio pelo homem de pé diante de mim se enfurecer em meu corpo. Agarrei a arma na minha mão e rangi os dentes.

"E então tem a puta que você tem em Monterey. Qual é o nome dela? Oh sim, Isabella Swan. Ela é minha próxima parada depois que eu cuidar de você. Ela é uma garota muito bonita." Ele disse com a crueldade em seus olhos. "Quais são as chances que você acha que eu tenho de que aqueles lindos lábios estejam no meu pau antes de eu-"

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, eu estava nele. Quebrei seu rosto com o cabo da minha arma. Ele cambaleou para trás e foi apenas por tempo suficiente para eu largar minha arma e puxar a que ele estava segurando. Ele era um homem grande, mas ele era mais velho e eu tinha mais músculos, junto com a pura adrenalina bombeando em minhas veias.

Nós lutamos enquanto ele tentou apontá-la no meu estômago. Eu usei o meu antebraço como uma alavanca enquanto eu tentava girá-la novamente para ele. Apenas quando eu pensei que estava chegando a algum lugar, a arma disparou. Um tiro de dor lancinante passou através de mim e eu sabia que tinha sido baleado. Meu braço ficou mole e puxei-o em meu estômago enquanto eu soltava a arma.

Eu percebi que as minhas ações explosivas não tinham sido tão espertas, mas eu não conseguia sentar e ser morto apenas para ter a mulher que eu amava assassinada sem outro pensamento. Este era o fim. Eu não tinha mais nenhuma alavanca. Olhei para meu braço, apertando o meu estômago, e vi um filete de sangue escorrendo da minha ferida.

Ouvi um suspiro do homem que ia acabar com minha vida e olhei para cima. Se eu ia morrer, então eu faria isso como um homem. Quando eu encontrei seus olhos, ele sorriu triunfante para mim antes de seus olhos ficarem vidrados com uma pitada de medo. Ele enfiou a mão no casaco e um gemido forte veio de seus lábios.

Eu estava completamente confuso com a reação dele até que ele caiu de joelhos, a arma escorregando de sua mão e caindo no chão. A mão que estava segurando seu peito veio para debaixo de seu casaco e eu pude ver o sangue em seus dedos.

_Ele também havia sido baleado._

Eu rapidamente me mexi até a arma e a peguei quando ele caiu em suas costas. Sua jaqueta caiu longe de seu corpo e foi quando eu vi a grande mancha de sangue em seu peito. Eu apontei a arma para sua cabeça e senti a raiva de novo.

_Ele matou meus pais e machucou Jasper. Ele estava indo matar Bella. Ele não merecia viver._ Eu disse-me uma e outra vez. Uma imagem de Bella passou pela minha mente e eu sabia que não poderia matá-lo. Eu não era um assassino e eu nunca queria que Bella pensasse que eu era, ela merecia mais do que isso. Fiquei olhando para o homem que arruinou a minha vida e vi quando seus olhos ficaram vidrados, da mesma forma que minha mãe tinha ficado, pouco antes de deixar este mundo.

"Quem te mandou?" Eu gritei quando eu apontei a arma para ele. Eu não queria que todas as respostas às perguntas que eu tinha feito durante anos escorregassem pelos meus dedos.

Os olhos de Garrett se focaram em mim antes de ele sorrir cruelmente e balançar a cabeça. "Isso é um segredo que vai para a minha sepultura." Ele disse num sussurro rouco. "Isso é muito ruim, eu estava realmente ansioso para encontrar sua namorada. Eu acho que o próximo cara vai ter esse prazer".

Um tiro de medo passou pelo meu corpo ao pensar que alguém poderia chegar a Bella antes de mim. Empurrei de volta a arma e tentei assustá-lo, pensando que talvez ele fosse me dar um nome, mas acho que ele percebeu que ia morrer de qualquer jeito. Ele apenas sorriu para mim antes de seus olhos rolarem para trás da cabeça e sua respiração se tornar mais irregular.

Eu não tinha tempo a perder. Se o que ele disse era uma possibilidade, então eu precisava encontrar Bella antes que alguém o fizesse. Virei-me e corri até as escadas para o meu quarto onde eu retirei a minha camisa. Olhei para meu braço e vi que a maioria do sangue que estava previamente fluindo livremente estava secando. Corri para o banheiro e abri a torneira para lavá-lo. Rapidamente, eu me sequei e percebi que era apenas um ferimento superficial que pastou em meu antebraço.

Enrolei o meu braço com uma gaze que estava no armário, depois corri de volta para meu quarto empurrando a roupa em uma sacola antes de fazer o meu caminho de volta para baixo. Havia um silêncio estranho quando entrei em meu escritório. Caminhei até Garrett e os seus olhos estavam abertos ligeiramente. A respiração irregular anterior tinha parado completamente, assim que reconheci a quietude da morte. Estremeci enquanto eu olhava para ele e rapidamente agitei o pavor que veio à tona. Abri o cofre e retirei todo o dinheiro que estava nele, junto com a chave do cofre, só no caso.

Eu não tinha certeza de como tudo isso ia se resolver, mas eu não tinha tempo para lidar com a polícia. Eu precisava chegar à Bella antes que algo acontecesse com ela e eu não podia garantir que a lei não me jogaria de volta para a prisão, uma vez que sempre foram céticos com qualquer coisa que me envolvesse. E com um último olhar para a bagunça que eu estava deixando para trás, eu corri para fora da porta e para o meu carro.

Assim que eu estava na estrada, eu disquei o número do telefone celular de Bella. Ele foi imediatamente para a caixa postal e eu senti minha ansiedade crescer. Eu tentei mais duas vezes antes de ligar para o pub, na esperança de que ela estivesse trabalhando.

"The Duck." Alguém respondeu.

"Eu preciso falar com Bella." Eu disse rapidamente, não reconhecendo a voz que respondeu. Ela me colocou em espera e eu deixei o fôlego que parecia que eu estava segurando desde que eu percebi que ela poderia estar em perigo.

"Aqui é a Bella." Sua linda voz veio através da linha.

"Eu preciso que você fique no bar. Eu não quero que você saia em quaisquer circunstâncias. Estou no meu caminho e devo estar aí pelo tempo que você for fechar".

"Edward? Que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Só faça a porra que eu digo uma vez e não discuta comigo." Eu rosnei. Houve um silêncio do outro lado e eu rangi os dentes ao perceber que eu estava gritando com ela.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse calmamente e, imediatamente, eu sabia que tinha ferido seus sentimentos. Bati no volante com uma raiva cega dessa merda de novo.

"Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter levantado a minha voz. Eu só preciso saber que você está segura. Emmett está aí?"

"Sim, ele está fechando esta noite. Era para eu sair em uma hora".

"Não!" Eu praticamente gritei. "Por favor, apenas fique no pub com Emmett e eu vou buscá-la".

"Você está com problemas?"

"Vou explicar quando chegar aí. Me prometa que não vai sair".

"Eu vou estar aqui".

Soltei um longo suspiro de alívio quando ficamos em silêncio juntos ao telefone. Eu não queria deixá-la ir. Se eu pudesse, eu teria ficado com ela no telefone até que eu pudesse ver com meus próprios olhos que ela estava segura. No entanto, após alguns minutos ela sussurrou que precisava voltar ao trabalho.

Tão logo desligamos o telefone, liguei para Los Robles Medical Center para ver se Jasper tinha sido admitido. Depois de esperar por dez minutos, eles me disseram que não tinham registros dele. Havia centenas de hospitais na área da grande Los Angeles e eu não sabia por onde começar a pesquisar. Eu liguei para minha assistente e deixei uma mensagem para ela começar a procurar por Jasper em todos os hospitais da região e que deveria me ligar no momento em que o encontrasse.

Tentando controlar as minhas emoções, tomei algumas longas respirações antes de tentar analisar o que tinha acontecido. Minha mente foi imediatamente para quando Garrett disse que ele tinha grampeado o meu escritório. Isso explicaria a mensagem deixada em minha secretária eletrônica. Talvez não tivesse sido a empresa de alarme que cancelou o compromisso. Se Garrett tinha planos para invadir a minha casa e sabia de cada telefonema que eu tinha feito, então um alarme teria sido um grande problema. Isso também poderia explicar como os Volturi poderiam ter ficado sabendo sobre Bella e Jasper. Se eles pensassem que Carlisle estava envolvido nos meus planos, então ele poderia estar em sua lista também. Eu passei a mão sobre a minha cara em agitação antes de pegar meu telefone.

Eu rapidamente disquei o número de Carlisle. Eu precisava dar-lhe algum tipo de aviso para ele tomar cuidado, apenas no caso de que ele fosse um alvo. Garrett não o tinha mencionado, então eu só podia esperar que ele fosse muito valioso para eles se livrarem dele, ou ele não estava no radar como alguém que suspeitava do envolvimento deles na morte dos meus pais. Seu telefone tocou várias vezes antes de ir para a caixa postal.

"Carlisle, é Edward. Algo aconteceu e eu preciso falar com você. É muito importante e não pode esperar. Ligue-me logo que você ouvir isso, não importa a hora. Estou no meu caminho para Monterey e eu não sei quanto tempo ficarei lá." Eu desliguei e olhei para a estrada, desejando que o tempo passasse mais rápido para que eu pudesse pegar minha garota em meus braços e saber que ela estava bem.

Corri pela Rodovia Cinco e minha mente estava num turbilhão sobre o que eu faria a seguir. Eu tinha pavor de ter que passar por outro julgamento. Pedaços do julgamento da morte dos meus pais voltaram para mim enquanto eu dirigia sobre o Vinhedo, chegando mais perto de minha Linda.

_"Jéssica Stanley, é verdade que você assinou este depoimento afirmando que não estava com Edward Masen na noite dos assassinatos?"O promotor perguntou enquanto ele segurava um arquivo. _

_"Hum... eu assinei." Jéssica respondeu._

_"Então, você mentiu sob juramento, sob pena de perjúrio, que você não estava com o Sr. Masen?" _

_"Sim, senhor." Jéssica sussurrou antes de ela me olharsentado ao lado dos meus advogados. _

_"Então, por que é que você está aqui hoje, testemunhando que você estava com Edward Masen na noite que Edward e Elizabeth Masen foram mortos"._

_"Porque eu estava"._

_"Então, você está dizendo que você mentiu quando assinou o depoimento?" Ele perguntou, abanando o arquivo para ela. _

_"Sim, senhor". _

_"Por que é que devemos acreditar em você? Se você estava tão disposta a mentir pela primeira vez, como dizer que você não está mentindo agora?" _

_"Porque eu não estou mentindo." Ela gritou. "Eu estava assustada que eu ficaria em apuros se meus pais soubessem que Edward passou a noite em nossa casa"._

_Eu não pude segurar, mas sorri para mim por ela ter finalmente confessado. Estávamos nos últimos momentos e meus advogados me disseram que nós não tínhamos uma chance no inferno e que eu deveria fazer o acordo que o promotor estava oferecendo. Se eu confessasse ser culpado de um crime que não cometi, eles tirariam a carga da pena capital e eu ficaria preso por vinte anos por cada assassinato. Eu estava assustado e revoltado com o sistema quando entrei no tribunal naquele dia. Eu nunca pensei que testemunharia os acontecimentos que estavam se desenrolando. _

_Assim que eu vi Jéssica esperando no corredor com seus pais, eu sabia que as coisas mudariam. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de seu pai puxar o meu advogado de lado e começar a encher-lhe sobre como ela deveria depor. O Promotor da Justiça atingiu o limite quando ele descobriu que ela mudou sua declaração, mas o juiz permitiu que ela fosse depor, dizendo que o promotor poderia apresentar seu caso para o júri e deixá-lo decidir. _

_O promotor criticou o arquivo em cima da pequena mesa na frente de Jéssica, puxando-me de meus pensamentos e voltando ao que estava acontecendo. "Você estava tendo um relacionamento sexual com Edward Masen Jr.?" Ele rosnou. _

_Ela rapidamente olhou para seus pais e eu segui seu olhar. Sua mãe estava chorando baixinho em um lenço enquanto seu pai dava um olhar mortal para ela. Foi só então que eu percebi o que isso causaria a ela por testemunhar. Voltei a olhar para Jéssica e ela ficou olhando ansiosamente para mim e eu ouvi meu advogado gemer. "Sim. Eu o amo"._

_Eu resisti à vontade de esbofetear as minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto em frustração com sua obsessão e olhei friamente para ela. Seus olhos pediam para eu me sentir da mesma maneira e eu fechei os olhos, tentando apagar a imagem da minha mente. Meu advogado se inclinou para perto de mim e sussurrou freneticamente. _

_"Você orientou essa garota? Existe alguma coisa que aconteceu depois que você foi preso que eu deveria saber? Uma conversa? Qualquer coisa?" _

_Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente antes de eu me lembrar da nossa conversa ao telefone quando eu estava na prisão. "Eu disse a ela que eu iria levá-la ao baile se ela falasse a verdade. Eu estava desesperado para que ela confessasse". _

_Meu advogado me fitou por um momento e então fez uma careta quando o promotor iniciou outra pergunta. _

_"Ele alguma vez disse que amava você?"_

_"Não." Jéssica murmurou. _

_"Ele prometeu algo para conseguir que você viesse depor?" _

_Jéssica mordeu o lábio nervosamente, em seguida, olhou para mim e sorriu. "Edward disse que iríamos ao baile, quando ele saísse". _

_O promotor parecia convencido quando ele olhou diretamente para mim e fez a próxima pergunta para Jéssica. "Então, este é seu último esforço para tentar fazê-lo te amar?" _

_Meu advogado se levantou de sua cadeira. "Objeção." Ele gritou. _

_O promotor riu em nossa direção antes de retirar a sua pergunta. "Não tenho mais perguntas." Ele disse antes de se sentar em sua mesa. _

_Meu advogado baseou sua argumentação e, em seguida, eles começaram com argumentos de fechamento. O promotor foi convincente em sua argumentação, se eu não estivesse lá, eu poderia ter acreditado em sua versão do que aconteceu naquela noite. Eles trouxeram testemunhos dos vizinhos e meu registro anterior de abuso de álcool e atos de vandalismo, para tentar provar que eu era um delinqüente, em vez de apenas um garoto estúpido que fez uma brincadeira. Eles mostraram as imagens de ambos os meus pais e os relatórios da autópsia, fazendo-me encolher e desviar o olhar. Eles apontaram que minhas impressões digitais estavam por toda a arma e não tinham forçado a entrada. Então, ele usou o testemunho de Jéssica para tentar selar a informação de que eu era uma espécie de playboy manipulador que mentiria para uma menina inocente para tentar fugir da minha punição._

_Pelo tempo que ele tinha acabado, eu estava me sentindo mal do meu estômago e eu só queria que isso acabasse. Eu olhei para trás por cima do meu ombro e Esme tinha lágrimas em seus olhos quando ela me deu um pequeno sorriso de encorajamento. Ela estava segurando a mão de Carlisle e ele gentilmente afagou-a antes de encontrar meu olhar. _

_Tanta coisa mudou desde aquela noite fatídica. Carlisle tinha vindo em minha defesa e pagou o dinheiro que podia para comprar os melhores advogados. Nós tínhamos nos aproximado mais do que eu esperava. Eu preferiria que fosse em circunstâncias diferentes. _

_Sentado ao lado de Carlisle estava Jasper. Ele me deu um grande sorriso e me perguntei o que ele estava pensando. Se eu o conhecesse bem, ele estava pensando em como iríamos comemorar quando tudo isso acabasse. Jasper era minha única fonte de sanidade mental em todo este processo. Ele nunca olhou para mim com pena, como minha família fez. Em vez disso, ele estava otimista e me puxou para fora do humor sombrio que eu freqüentemente me encontrava. Ele me ajudou a superar os dois primeiros dias na cadeia dizendo-me o que fazer e como evitar problemas. Depois de uma experiência assustadora com um careca, onde Jasper chutou sua bunda, ele me ensinou a me defender. Fiquei assustado quando ele me explicou que eu teria que me virar para sobreviver, mas rapidamente me estabeleci em uma rotina estável e aprendi a reconhecer e, em seguida, ficar longe dos presos que gostavam de causar problemas. _

_Jasper visitou-me quantas vezes ele pôde e sempre preenchia minha cabeça com todas as festas e meninas que estavam à minha espera quando eu saísse. Se Esme soubesse da metade das merdas que Jasper estava preparando para mim, ela não teria o aprovado como ela fez. _

_Jasper piscou para mim e apontou para a estenógrafa bonita com o seu olho, me dando o sinal de que ele ia fodê-la quando ele finalmente conseguisse o seu número. Não pude deixar de sorrir e balançar a cabeça antes de voltar para o meu advogado. _

_"O Ministério Público quer que vocês acreditem que Edward Masen Jr. é um assassino a sangue-frio, quando na realidade ele é apenas um garoto que estava no lugar errado na hora errada". _

_"Se Edward tivesse puxado o gatilho, ele teria resíduos de pólvora em suas mãos, mas nunca houve uma prova produzida pela acusação. Temos peritos que atestam que o Sr. Ed foi claramente morto por alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo. Possivelmente um atirador contratado." Ele fez uma pausa e olhou incisivamente para o júri. _

_"Nós ouvimos novamente as fitas do 911 e a Sra. Masen nunca disse nenhuma vez que seu filho a baleou. Ela afirmou que ela não sabia quem o fez, o que significa que era um estranho. Quando ouvimos a gravação de Edward ao 911, ouvimos uma criança desesperada que não sabia o que fazer quando ele encontrou sua mãe sangrando até a morte. Claro que ele tinha sangue em si mesmo, ele estava tentando confortar sua mãe enquanto ela dava seu último suspiro". _

_"Nós conseguimos um álibi que o promotor disse que foi coagido com um encontro para um baile." Meu advogado riu. "Quando o que realmente aconteceu foi que a menina adiantou-se, sob a possibilidade de ele ir para a cadeia, para fazer a coisa certa." Ele afastou-se e caminhou de volta para mim antes de voltar ao júri pela última vez. "Deixo em suas mãos olhar para a prova com um olho imparcial, e vocês terão que chegar à conclusão de que ele não é culpado"._

_Fui levado à sala do tribunal algemado, apenas pude brevemente abraçar Esme antes de Jasper ter brincado dizendo que ele iria bater em alguém para que pudesse entrar e esperar por mim. Eu dei-lhe um abraço rápido e me virei para ir embora antes de minhas emoções terem o melhor de mim. Enquanto eu me sentei na cela e esperei, eu tracei o que eu faria se o júri voltasse com um veredicto de culpado. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu passaria o resto da minha vida atrás das grades. Havia maneiras de acabar com sua vida na prisão e na primeira oportunidade que eu tivesse, eu o faria. Eu não queria que Esme tivesse que vir me visitar em um buraco do inferno de segurança máxima, e eu sabia que ela faria isso. A cada semana, ela estaria lá e isso era algo que eu não podia suportar. _

_Após três dias de deliberação, finalmente fui chamado de volta para o tribunal. Meus advogados estavam ao meu lado quando o júri leu o veredicto. Assim que as palavras "não culpado" ecoaram pela sala de audiências, houve suspiros de indignação seguido de um grito de alívio vindo diretamente de trás de mim. Eu senti meus joelhos fraquejarem quando eu afundei na cadeira, meu rosto caindo em minhas mãos enquanto eu soluçava de pura gratidão pelo presente que eu tinha recebido. Mal ouvi as palavras do juiz, quando meu advogado me transportou de volta para cima e deu um tapinha em minhas costas de parabéns. Quando me virei, eu me atirei nos braços de Esme enquanto ela se agarrou a mim e chorou em meu ombro. Eu senti mãos fortes baterem em minhas costas quando eu percebi que Carlisle e Jasper estavam em ambos os meus lados. _

_O alívio que senti foi curto quando finalmente saí do tribunal como um homem livre. A imprensa estava em minha cara pedindo comentários e quando nos recusávamos a fazer qualquer um, nossos advogados nos blindaram do ataque. Nós passamos por eles apenas para sermos recebidos por um batalhão de pessoas que se reuniram ao redor. Minha alegria por ter sido absolvido foi rapidamente substituída quando eu percebi que tinha sido crucificado pela mídia e a opinião pública era que eu deveria estar preso por assassinato. Mulheres cuspiam em mim enquanto eu caminhava e maldições foram gritadas na minha cara enquanto tentamos chegar até o carro que Carlisle tinha arranjado para nós na rua. Eu envolvi meu braço em torno de Esme, para protegê-la do ódio, enquanto Jasper e Carlisle nos empurravam pelo caminho para o carro. _

Foi a primeira vez que eu percebi como as pessoas podem ser cruéis quando se sentem impressionadas sobre algo. Foi também o dia em que eu aprendi a não confiar em ninguém. Era engraçado como isso deveria ter sido o oposto. Eu ganhei minha liberdade naquele dia, mas de certa forma, eu a perdi ao mesmo tempo. Minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma a partir daquele momento.

Eu fiquei mais ansioso quanto mais perto eu chegava de Monterey. Quando eu desci na rodovia de Monterey, meu coração começou a acelerar enquanto eu segurei o volante apertado e tentei me acalmar.

_Eu estou quase lá. Em poucos minutos, eu estarei com ela e serei capaz de protegê-la do que vier. _

Entrei no estacionamento poucos minutos após o encerramento e rapidamente corri até o bar. A porta estava trancada e eu bati sobre ela até que eu vi os ombros enormes de Emmett através da janela.

"Segure seus malditos cavalos." Ele rosnou quando virou a fechadura e abriu a porta.

Eu o empurrei e percebi o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto, me deixando saber que Bella não tinha dito a ele que eu estava chegando. "Onde ela está?" Perguntei quando eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho através do bar.

"Ela está no escritório. Que diabos aconteceu para você entrar como um furacão?" Emmett gritou enquanto eu corria de volta para seu escritório.

Quando cheguei à porta, eu a escancarei e Bella estava diante de mim com os olhos arregalados. O alívio que senti ao vê-la era quase demais. Eu a varri fora de seus pés e enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço quando o soluço que eu tentei segurar escapou. As mãos de Bella foram para o meu cabelo e ela me prendeu a ela enquanto eu a segurava apertado, tentando obter o controle das emoções que me deixaram incapacitado.

"Shhh." Ela sussurrou, arrastando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava resmungando até que ela tentou aliviar meu choro incoerente. Eu a coloquei de volta em seus pés e ela agarrou os dois lados da minha cabeça com as mãos, puxando-me para trás até que eu estava olhando para o seu rosto preocupado. "O que foi isso?" Ela sussurrou.

Eu olhei para seus lábios por um longo momento enquanto as palavras que eu tinha segurado foram sussurradas por meus lábios. Eu amava essa mulher mais do que qualquer coisa e eu precisava mostrar a ela, dizendo a ela. Abaixei-me e beijei-a delicadamente. O terror do dia me fez tomar consciência do quão perto eu tinha chegado de perdê-la. Ela poderia ter sido assassinada por mãos de pessoas que não tinham idéia de como este mundo seria vazio sem ela. Quebrando o beijo, eu procurei seus olhos e percebi que não poderia continuar mais um minuto sem lhe dizer aquelas três palavras que mudariam tudo.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei.

**Nota da Autora:** **Primeiro, veja Garrett no capítulo 7, se você quiser voltar e ler esse trecho curto. Para aqueles de vocês que pensavam que era o marido de Heidi, seu nome é Liam. **

**Eu penso que este capítulo responde por que eu evitei as perguntas de "quando Jasper vai encontrar Alice?" Então, falando de Jasper... envio beijos para Fiberkitty! * Risadas * **

**Aqueles que pensavam que era James... hum... ele não foi introduzido na história. Rindo alto. **

**Obrigado por ler!**


	24. TUDO SOBRE A MESA

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 24 – TUDO SOBRE A MESA**

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu terminei todos os documentos da semana e ainda tinha alguns minutos antes de o bar fechar, então eu retirei todos os arquivos que eu estive avaliando por semanas. Era um trabalho estúpido que me fez pensar sobre o telefonema que havia recebido anteriormente.

A voz de Edward tinha sido quase frenética quando ele mandou-me ficar no bar. Seu tom de voz me disse que algo estava terrivelmente errado. Em outras circunstâncias, eu provavelmente teria desligado na cara dele por falar comigo do jeito que ele fez. Em vez disso, tentei descobrir por que ele estava enlouquecendo, mas não consegui chegar a qualquer coisa que poderia ter causado esse tipo de reação, a menos que tivesse a ver com a morte de seus pais. Uma coisa era certa...

_Ele estava em apuros._

Minha obediência ao seu pedido para ficar no bar até que ele chegasse foi feita com completa confiança de que ele sabia o que era o melhor. Eu não tinha todos os detalhes e era óbvio que ele não estava em um estado de espírito para dá-los a mim. Eu podia ouvir o remorso em sua voz quando ele se desculpou e, em seguida, a preocupação, o que me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

O resto da noite eu estava no piloto automático enchendo os pedidos de bebidas. Emmett era outro obstáculo que eu tinha para esquivar-me. Ele me disse para ir para casa com sua voz de irmão mais velho e quando eu lhe disse que tinha "papelada" para fazer, ele começou a ser autoritário. Eu já estava liquidada desde a ligação de Edward e não tinha paciência para lidar com Emmett, então eu acabei sibilando para ele deixar-me sozinha. Ele imediatamente recuou porque eu raramente falava com ele assim, mas eu podia ver que eu tinha conseguido perturbá-lo no processo.

Eu não queria envolver Emmett no que quer que estivesse acontecendo antes de eu mesma conhecer os detalhes. Eu balancei minha cabeça com a memória e continuei a arquivar o material no armário superlotado. Levei o dobro do tempo que normalmente levava porque o pessimismo em mim se manteve elaborando conclusões horríveis, distraindo-me do que eu estava fazendo. Eu mexia nervosamente meus dedos enquanto eu lutava com o desejo de ligar de volta para Edward e exigir saber o que estava acontecendo.

"O que diabos te deixou tão agitada?" Eu ouvi Emmett gritar pelo bar. Sem hesitar, eu pulei na direção da porta e escancarei-a. Parado na minha frente estava a única pessoa que poderia aliviar a minha ansiedade e me fazer sentir inteira. Seus olhos mudaram de irritado pânico para o alívio imediato e, em seguida, ele me tinha em seus braços.

Todas as preocupações que eu estive sentindo nas últimas horas começaram a derreter com o seu toque. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço quando me agarrou a ele. Fiquei chocada ao ouvir um soluço vindo de sua garganta antes de ele começar a resmungar.

"Você está segura... eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo... Te amo... Nunca viver sem você... Eles não vão machucá-la... Eu vou fazer tudo... Me sinto tão bem... Com tanto medo que fosse tarde demais..."

"Shhh." Eu sussurrei, arrastando meus dedos pelo cabelo dele para acalmá-lo. Ele não fazia sentido, mas as duas palavras que eu peguei para fora de seus resmungos foram "Te amo." Ele poderia estar pronto para admitir o que meu coração me disse que era verdade semanas atrás?

Ele me colocou para baixo e suas mãos agarraram meu rosto enquanto seu polegar escovava sobre a minha bochecha. Ele estava começando a me assustar com a forma como suas ações eram angustiadas.

"O que é isso?" Eu sussurrei, precisando saber o que o tinha preocupado tanto. Edward balançou a cabeça ligeiramente enquanto as palavras que ele estava sussurrando morreram. Seus olhos percorreram o meu rosto até que pararam na minha boca. O calor na sala se multiplicou quando sua cabeça se inclinou e ele gentilmente escovou seus lábios nos meus. Senti uma onda de euforia percorrer meu corpo sobre o fato de que ele finalmente estava lá, me beijando novamente.

A semana tinha sido um sofrimento sem ele. Eu tentei afastar a nossa separação da minha mente, mas a memória de seu toque sempre enviava-me em um estado de espírito melancólico. Eu não sabia como eu lidaria com meus sentimentos quando ele tivesse que voltar para Malibu para o trabalho, mas, por agora, eu estava indo para tentar me focar no tempo que tínhamos e não me debruçar sobre o inevitável. Eu abri meus lábios para aprofundar nosso beijo, quando ele me surpreendeu e recuou. Seu olhar intenso foi preenchido com um anseio que eu pensei que eu tinha imaginado até que ele pronunciou as palavras que meu coração precisava ouvir.

"Eu te amo".

O poder e a convicção que ele colocou nessa simples frase fez meu coração palpitar. Eu senti como se estivesse sempre esperando por ele ir embora e nunca mais voltar. As lágrimas começaram a encher meus olhos quando eu alcancei-o e enfiei meus dedos no cabelo de sua nuca. Ele estava me olhando atentamente, esperando minha resposta.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu ansiava por ouvi-lo dizer isso." As lágrimas que eu tentei segurar lentamente deslizaram no meu rosto. "Eu estou tão apaixonada por você que até dói".

Puxei-o para mim e beijei-o com todos os sentimentos que eu tinha. Todo o tempo eu desejei ter um futuro com ele, junto com todos os medos que eu tinha que ele desapareceria e quebraria meu coração, foram embora com esse beijo. Os braços de Edward serpenteavam em volta da minha cintura e ele me puxou mais apertado. Um pequeno gemido escapou da sua boca quando ele se separou para respirar, e então sua boca estava na minha novamente, com fome, tomando o que sempre tinha sido dele.

"Whoa!" Emmett disse com uma voz irritada quando entrou no escritório. "Vão para um quarto".

Tentei me afastar, mas os braços de Edward me seguraram firmemente enquanto nós dois olhávamos para Emmett. Emmett pareceu um pouco desconfortável com sua invasão, no entanto, nossa posição comprometedora não pareceu intimidá-lo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou a Edward. "Você parece que tem sido perseguido por um fantasma".

Os braços de Edward apertaram nas minhas costas antes que ele deixou suas mãos deslizarem para a minha cintura. "Eu não sei do que você está falando." Edward disse rapidamente. Meus olhos dispararam de volta para ele e ele olhou suplicante para mim. Obviamente, o que quer que o estivesse atormentando, ele não queria que Emmett soubesse sobre isto.

Eu conhecia Emmett melhor do que ninguém e a negação de Edward não iria pará-lo. "Nós tivemos um pequeno desentendimento, mas como você pode ver, está tudo bem agora." Eu menti. Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha para mim antes de voltar para Edward.

"Você se lembra do que eu te disse?" A voz de Emmett era baixa e ameaçadora, e eu segurei de volta a minha reação natural de rolar meus olhos e criticá-lo. Pelo canto do meu olho eu vi Edward assentir ligeiramente. Querendo sair de lá antes que a sala explodisse com a testosterona, eu agarrei a mão de Edward e puxei-o para fora do escritório.

"Nós estamos indo embora. Estou de folga pelos próximos dias, então, eu vejo você na terça-feira." Eu gritei por cima do meu ombro enquanto fiz o meu caminho para fora do bar, não esperando por uma resposta. Assim que estávamos do lado de fora, eu virei para o meu carro, apenas para ser puxada de volta contra o peito de Edward.

"Meu carro está aqui." Eu apontei, mas Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Nós estamos pegando o meu carro. Eu não quero você fora da minha vista".

Eu concordei, não querendo perturbá-lo mais do que ele já estava. Depois de dirigir alguns quarteirões do pub, ele puxou para o Marriott e eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo. "Por que estamos aqui? Não há nenhuma razão para você gastar dinheiro em um hotel quando a minha casa está a poucos quarteirões de distância." Eu argumentei.

Edward balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Nós não estamos indo para lá, pelo menos não durante esta noite. Talvez amanhã podemos voltar quando estiver claro lá fora".

Fiquei espantada com o seu raciocínio e decidi que já era o suficiente. "Eu não vou sair do carro até que você me diga o que diabos está acontecendo".

Edward estacionou o carro e o manobrista correu para abrir a porta, mas eu acenei para ele sair. Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e esperei por uma resposta. Edward soltou um longo suspiro exagerado antes de correr seus dedos pelos cabelos. Ele estava escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado e quanto mais tempo ele levava para me responder, mais irritada eu ficava.

"Eu vou contar tudo a você quando chegarmos ao nosso quarto".

"Não".

"Não?" Ele perguntou, sua voz aumentando em volume. "Se você tivesse alguma idéia de que merda de dia eu tive, você teria o seu traseiro fora desse carro e pararia de me questionar".

"E se você falasse comigo, então talvez eu não estivesse sentada aqui surtando e esbarrando com as minha próprias conclusões aterrorizantes." Eu fervia. Eu era apaixonada por esse homem, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia deixá-lo me tratar como uma criança.

Sua irritação era óbvia quando ele bateu no volante e, em seguida, agarrou-o firmemente. "Por onde devo começar?" O sarcasmo, com um ligeiro toque de mágoa, pingava de sua voz. "Talvez eu deva começar quando cheguei em casa para descobrir que alguém havia arrombado a minha casa e configurado-a para explodir? Ou quando uma arma foi apontada para a minha cabeça? Ou talvez você gostaria de ouvir sobre como o imbecil que matou meus pais tentou me matar e agora está deitado morto na porra da minha casa? "

Suas palavras me chocaram e fiquei em silêncio enquanto senti as lágrimas pinicando no fundo dos meus olhos com o seu tom de voz e o pensamento de que ele havia passado por algo tão horrível.

"Ou como eu estava apavorado por todo o caminho até aqui de que eles chegariam até você antes que eu pudesse chegar? Ou que a porra do meu melhor amigo está deitado num hospital em algum lugar e eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde encontrá-lo?" Sua voz tremeu um pouco com a menção de Jasper e eu senti toda a sua dor em suas palavras. Ele descansou a cabeça sobre o volante e então, sua voz, cheia de derrota, penetrou no pequeno espaço. "Apenas pare de discutir comigo e saia da porra do carro. Eu preciso passar por esta noite sem brigar com você".

Sem outra palavra, eu arrastei-me para fora do carro. Ele jogou o dinheiro para o manobrista e nós rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho até a recepção. Após a recepcionista nos dar a chave, ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o elevador. Uma vez lá dentro, Edward passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e puxou minhas costas em seu peito, seus lábios pressionados contra o meu ouvido.

"Sinto muito, Linda. Eu não queria gritar com você." Ele sussurrou antes de colocar um beijo na minha orelha. "Eu estive estressado durante as últimas seis horas e eu só preciso te abraçar e esquecer por alguns minutos que este dia realmente aconteceu".

As mãos de Edward mergulharam mais para baixo em minha barriga e eu sabia pelo que ele estava pedindo. Eu queria que ele falasse comigo e me contasse cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido, mas ele precisava de mim mais do que eu precisava de respostas. Tomando sua mão na minha, eu guiei-a até que estivesse descansando em meu peito. Virei minha cabeça e encontrei seus lábios, capturando seus gemidos em minha boca enquanto ele percebia o que eu estava pedindo a ele.

Sua língua varreu em minha boca enquanto sua mão apertava a minha carne entre os dedos e sua outra mão escorregou mais para baixo e cobriu meu sexo. Ele me puxou mais forte contra ele e eu podia senti-lo cada vez mais excitado.

"Porra, Bella. Eu preciso de você." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

O elevador sinalizou o nosso andar e ele relutantemente me soltou antes de tomar minha mão. Ele deslizou sua chave na fechadura e puxou-me rapidamente para dentro. Antes que a porta estivesse fechada, ele me tinha presa contra a pequena parede entre o banheiro e o quarto. Seus lábios procuraram urgentemente os meus enquanto ele puxava a minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça. Ela aterrissou com uma vibração suave enquanto as minhas mãos foram para os botões de sua camisa.

Com uma necessidade que consumia nós dois, rapidamente fizemos o nosso caminho para a cama. Cada beijo era quebrado apenas o tempo suficiente para um outro artigo de vestuário ser atirado no chão. Caímos na cama em uma pilha de membros emaranhados. Sua boca moveu-se da minha até que ele agarrou meu mamilo entre seus dentes e gentilmente mordiscou. Um gemido embaraçoso escorregou por entre meus lábios enquanto sua boca continuava a violentar meu peito.

Deixei meus dedos fecharem em seu cabelo bronze e puxei-o para o meu peito negligenciado. Com um sorriso de lado, ele chicoteou-o com sua língua antes de envolver sua boca em torno de todo o monte. Meus quadris pressionaram contra sua ereção enquanto eu liberei seu cabelo e deixei minhas mãos trilharem para baixo em seu corpo. Segurei seu pau na minha mão e ele gemeu, afastando-se e, em seguida, liberando o meu mamilo com um 'pop'.

Bombeei-o rapidamente enquanto sua cabeça repousava no meu ombro, sua respiração saindo em suspiros afiados enquanto ele empurrava na minha mão. "Eu quero você na minha boca." Eu sussurrei. Sua cabeça levantou até que seus olhos cheios de luxúria estivessem perfurando os meus.

Ele levantou-se de mim e sentou-se sobre seus joelhos. Eu dei um minúsculo puxão em seu quadril e ele rastejou ao lado do meu corpo até que seus joelhos estavam em meu ombro. Seus olhos estavam cheios de tanta necessidade que eu não hesitei em engoli-lo na minha boca à espera. Ele soltou um longo gemido enquanto agarrava a cabeceira da cama e deixava sua cabeça cair para trás com o prazer.

Eu corri para mais até que eu estava sob seu pênis grosso e ele tinha uma melhor amplitude de movimento para controlar os seus movimentos. Ele estava lento e pensativo com as minhas necessidades quando ele empurrou seus quadris para frente e deslizou para dentro e fora da minha boca. Eu estendi-me e agarrei a base para fornecer uma barreira para que eu não engasgasse se ele empurrasse para longe. Com a minha outra mão, eu segurei em concha suas bolas e massageei-as enquanto sua respiração engatou.

Seus grunhidos animalescos e baixas maldições enchiam o quarto, dirigindo-me para dar prazer a ele. Eu estava tão focada no que eu estava fazendo que eu pulei um pouco quando sua mão correu em meus seios. Ele beliscou e puxou meus mamilos, fazendo com que a umidade se acumulasse entre as minhas pernas. Gemendo de prazer, eu liberei suas bolas e deslizei minha mão para baixo em minha barriga até que encontrei o meu centro molhado. Eu circulei meu clítoris uma vez e gemi em torno de seu pau com o quão excitada eu estava.

"Porra, Bella." Edward xingou. "Essa é a vista mais fodidamente bonita que eu já vi." Suas mãos esfregaram círculos na minha barriga até que se misturaram com a minha e ele pressionou nossos dedos em mim. Meus quadris levantaram da cama e eu liberei seu pau com um gemido alto antes de tomá-lo de volta e girar minha língua sobre sua cabeça.

Seus dedos se afastaram de mim e eu rosnei em desapontamento, até senti-lo mudar na cama. Ele puxou-me para o meu lado enquanto ele se deitou ao meu lado com seu rosto a centímetros da minha boceta. Eu fiquei um pouco excitada com a perspectiva do que ele faria e trabalhei em seu pênis com mais determinação. Edward puxou minha perna na direção dele e descansou a cabeça no interior da minha coxa enquanto ele empurrou minha outra perna aberta, dando a ele um melhor acesso. Afastei meus dedos do meu sexo molhado, mas ele pegou minha mão e trouxe-a de volta ao meu clitóris.

"Eu não quero que você pare, mas eu tenho que prová-la." Ele sussurrou, colocando um beijo no interior da minha coxa. Eu gemi contra ele quando eu escavei minhas bochechas e chupei mais forte, sabendo que no segundo que ele pressionasse seus lábios em mim, eu estaria perdida. Ele assistiu em silêncio enquanto eu rapidamente esfregava círculos contra a minha carne sensível. A idéia de que ele estava tão perto e observando cada movimento meu deveria ter me deixado sem coragem, mas eu estava mais excitada do que eu jamais estive. Seu dedo traçou para cima e para baixo a minha fenda e eu ofeguei, quase engasgando com o seu comprimento.

Seus quadris balançaram suavemente para mim e eu deixei meus dedos trilharem para baixo entre as suas bolas. Quando eu escovei sobre o seu períneo, ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo seguido por um par de maldições. Eu massageei suavemente e parecia que ele queria mais pelo deslocamento de seus quadris, então eu tomei a chance e corri meu polegar entre suas bochechas da bunda, fazendo-o assobiar. Sentindo-me mais ousada, eu pressionei meu polegar contra ele, lembrando o quanto eu gostei quando ele fez a mesma coisa comigo. Eu sentia sua respiração quente contra meu lábio inferior enquanto ele gemia meu nome.

Edward empurrou meus dedos rapidamente para longe da minha boceta e apertou seus lábios contra meu clitóris inchado. Minha mão agarrou seu cabelo e eu gritei em torno de seu eixo quando o calor da sua boca me enviou em uma espiral para mais perto da minha libertação. Pressionei meu polegar mais forte contra ele, massageando com movimentos circulares, mas evitando a penetração. Eu não tinha certeza de como ele reagiria à invasão.

Tomei-o na minha boca o mais longe que pude, até que senti seu pau pressionar contra o fundo da minha garganta. Ele sussurrou um aviso antes de se contorcer e eu fui recompensada com um gemido gutural quando ele chegou ao seu clímax.

Enquanto eu engolia ao redor dele, eu senti seus resmungos contra a minha carne antes de sua língua chicotear em mim e, em seguida, ele sugou minha protuberância entre seus lábios. Liberei-o dos confins da minha boca e gemi em êxtase quando ele enterrou seu rosto na minha boceta. Minhas mãos agarraram os lençóis da cama enquanto suas mãos foram sob a minha bunda, apalpando e me puxando para mais perto dele com urgência. Sua língua deslizou para dentro de mim enquanto a barba do seu queixo esfregou em meu clitóris e eu gritei o nome dele quando ele me enviou sobre a borda. Ele continuou a lamber-me até que eu desci da minha libertação, sentindo-me completamente exausta.

Edward colocou um pequeno beijo na minha coxa antes de rolar em suas costas. Nós ficamos deitados lá por alguns minutos tentando recuperar nossas respirações antes de ele se virar e deitar ao meu lado, puxando-me em seus braços.

Acordei em algum momento nas primeiras horas da manhã, tremendo. Mesmo que o corpo quente de Edward estivesse pressionado contra mim, a falta de cobertas me fez sentir como um picolé. Eu tentei puxar as cobertas para baixo para que eu pudesse entrar debaixo delas, mas ele me agarrou mais apertado, não me deixando me mover. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu chegaria a lugar algum com o peso morto de Edward e seu abraço protetor em mim.

Estendendo-me para a luz, eu acendi-a e ofeguei quando vi o curativo no braço dele que estava me segurando. O sangue tinha penetrado através da gaze e me lembrei o que ele disse sobre quase ser morto. Sentei-me rapidamente e Edward atirou-se para fora da cama. O olhar em seu rosto era o terror quando ele rapidamente escaneou o quarto.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou freneticamente. "Há algo de errado?"

"Seu braço." Eu sussurrei.

Ele olhou para o seu braço enfaixado e soltou um longo suspiro antes de correr a mão pelo cabelo. "Está tudo bem." Ele murmurou, rastejando de volta para a cama e me puxando para baixo em seu peito.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não estava brincando quando eu disse que quase fui morto".

Eu me movi até que eu pudesse ver seu rosto e fiquei chocada ao vê-lo desprovido de emoção. "Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu?" Sussurrei.

O braço ileso de Edward esfregou para cima e para baixo as minhas costas enquanto ele considerava o que ele diria. "Eu vim para casa para encontrar a pessoa que foi contratada para matar meus pais e que estava lá para me matar. Tivemos algumas conversas e eu tentei lutar para tirar a arma da sua mão. A arma disparou e roçou meu braço antes de entrar em seu peito. Ele morreu antes que eu pudesse descobrir quem o enviou".

Eu tentei manter o meu choque quando eu comecei a bombardeá-lo com perguntas. "Você disse que estava preocupado com você não chegar até mim a tempo".

Seus olhos se encheram de preocupação quando ele finalmente encontrou o meu olhar. "Ele disse que já tinha tomado conta de Jasper e você era a próxima. Mesmo com ele morto, eu não poderia deixar a chance de alguém chegar até você antes de mim. Deixei-o no chão do meu escritório e fugi. Eu não podia tomar o tempo para chamar a polícia e sentar ao redor sem saber se você estava segura".

"Oh, Edward." Eu sussurrei. "O que acontecerá quando a polícia encontrá-lo em sua casa e você não estiver em nenhum lugar para ser encontrado?"

Ele deu de ombros e, em seguida, puxou-me mais apertado para ele. "Eu não sei. Quem quer que seja que está atrás de mim, e agora de você, ainda está lá fora. Eu não posso voltar atrás e eu não confio na polícia. A única outra opção que tenho é fugir. Se os Volturi são responsáveis, então eu poderia ir para os federais, mas eu li o suficiente para saber que, mesmo na proteção de testemunhas, você não está seguro. Eu não vou colocá-la através disso, Bella".

"Que escolha nós temos, Edward?"

"Tenho dinheiro suficiente para sustentar nós dois. Podemos sair dos Estados Unidos, viver em algum lugar tropical sem leis de extradição".

"Quem você acha que está fazendo isso?"

"Se eu tivesse que arriscar um palpite, eu diria que foram os Volturi, mas há muitas perguntas não respondidas e algumas coisas que Garrett disse não se somam".

"Quem é Garrett?"

"Ele é o pistoleiro que matou meus pais e agora está deitado morto na minha casa".

"Que tipo de coisas ele disse?"

"Isso é apenas isso, ele não disse nada. Eu acho que os Volturi gostariam de deixar bem claro que eram eles fazendo isso comigo, mas Garrett não quis me dar nenhuma resposta. Mesmo quando ele sabia que morreria, ele disse que levaria isso para o seu túmulo. Ele também disse que minha mãe era uma vítima inocente e que ele pegou metade do pagamento por matá-la. Eu não acho que os Volturi se importariam tanto, a menos que conhecessem minha mãe. "

_**Edward Masen**_

"Você acha que eles conheciam sua mãe?" Bella perguntou chocada.

Passei minha mão no meu rosto e debati se devia dizer a ela o que minha mãe me disse no seu último suspiro. Eu estive pensando em suas palavras suspiradas desde que saí da minha casa e comecei a colocar algumas das peças juntas.

_"Estou aqui, mãe"._

_"Eu preciso dizer uma coisa a você. Algo que você precisa saber antes que eu não possa algum…" Ela tossiu, cortando sua sentença enquanto o sangue respingava no meu peito, fazendo com que a enormidade da situação se fixasse._

_"Shhh, não fale. A ambulância estará aqui em um minuto e tudo isso vai melhorar"._

_"Não, eu preciso falar pra você sobre o seu pai"._

_"O que sobre ele? Ele fez isso com você?" Eu fervia._

_"Não, Ed ama você, meu doce menino. Ele simplesmente não sabe como demonstrar isso. Ele tentou tão fortemente fazer de você seu filho, mas ele não soube como"._

_"O quê?" Eu perguntei, confuso com suas palavras._

"_Ed não é seu pai, Edward"._

Olhei para a minha Linda e ela estava com os olhos arregalados, mas havia tanta compaixão em seu olhar. Eu sabia que podia dizer a ela qualquer coisa e eu encontrei-me querendo me abrir com ela e mostrá-la quem eu realmente era.

"Ed Pai não era meu pai biológico." Eu revelei antes que eu perdesse a cabeça.

Bella ofegou e rapidamente cobriu sua boca. "O quê?"

"Minha mãe teve um relacionamento com alguém antes de casar com meu pai".

"Quem?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu nunca vocalizei isso para ninguém e parecia um pouco estranho abrir todas as velhas feridas com as quais eu tinha lidado há muito tempo atrás. "Ela morreu antes que pudesse dizer-me quem era, então eu não sei se ele sabe que tem um filho bastardo".

"Seu pai sabia que você não era filho dele?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. "Eu às vezes me pergunto se é por isso que ele nunca pôde me amar plenamente. Ele sempre foi tão crítico e nada que eu fazia era bom o suficiente. Mas eu não posso reclamar, ele me acolheu e me criou como seu próprio filho. No começo eu o odiava por ele nunca realmente me amar como um filho. Eu pensei que havia algo errado comigo por muito tempo e então eu simplesmente parei de me preocupar com o que ele pensava. Não foi até minha mãe me dizer que eu entendi por que ele me tratava da forma como ele fazia".

Eu sorri para Bella, tentando transmitir que eu estava bem com esta revelação. Eu tive oito anos para perceber que, apesar de Ed ser um idiota na maioria das vezes, ele me amava à sua maneira.

"Pelo que eu recolhi da minha tia, a relação da minha mãe com este homem misterioso era totalmente em segredo. Ela não apresentou-o a Esme ou qualquer outra pessoa, o que me leva a acreditar que ele poderia ser um personagem desagradável. Ela e meu pai casaram-se depois de apenas alguns meses de namoro, então, a partir da data do casamento deles e do meu nascimento, ela tinha que ter terminado o relacionamento com o homem misterioso pelo tempo que ela descobriu que estava grávida de mim".

"O que isso tem a ver com a morte deles?"

"Eu não sei." Eu sussurrei em frustração. "Tenho medo que meu pai verdadeiro poderia ser aquele que contratou Garrett. Eu apenas não posso pensar em qualquer outra pessoa que estaria tão irritada sobre a morte dela que não era da família, ou amigos. Esme sempre disse que o cara misterioso tinha paixão por comida italiana, que é por que minha mãe cozinhava tanto isso. Os Volturi são a máfia italiana, então isso faria sentido, mas eu não sei".

A mão de Bella estendeu e acariciou o meu rosto até que eu olhei para ela. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos descobrir isso juntos, mas eu não acho que fugir é a melhor resposta. Se for a máfia, eles vão nos encontrar, não importa onde nos escondamos, e você realmente quer o título de assassino associado ao seu nome novamente? Se você não se levantar e declarar sua inocência, então esta será a única conclusão que a polícia terá quando eles encontrarem Garrett".

"Eles vão chegar a essa conclusão, não importa se eu fale ou não. Eu não posso passar por outro julgamento".

"Mas isto é diferente. Ele invadiu sua casa. Existem leis sobre defender-se em sua própria casa. Não é um tribunal de lei que vai condená-lo por defender-se de um homem armado".

"Uma coisa que eu aprendi ao longo dos anos é que o sistema judicial não é justo. Eu não vou voltar para a prisão, Bella. Eu teria preferido morrer do que viver uma existência naquele buraco do inferno".

"Talvez devêssemos ligar para um advogado antes de tomar qualquer decisão irracional." Ela sugeriu.

Eu senti a dor rasgar através de mim assim que imaginei meu melhor amigo deitado em um hospital em algum lugar. "Jasper saberia o que fazer." Ele estava sempre lá para mim e, no seu pior momento, eu não pude estar lá para ele.

Bella rastejou em cima de mim e agarrou meu rosto entre suas mãos pequenas. "Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou. Eu movi cautelosamente minha mão em seus cabelos, puxando-a para mim. Eu escovei meus lábios contra os dela e suspirei satisfeito.

"Eu te amo, minha Linda".

Ela sorriu e então se aconchegou no meu peito. Eu puxei as cobertas sobre nós e passei minha mão levemente para cima e para baixo em suas costas. "Não importa o que aconteça, nós vamos resolver isso juntos." Ela sussurrou.

Eu poderia apenas assentir antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Bella Swan**_

Fui acordada com Edward sussurrando baixinho enquanto sentava na cadeira na mesa.

"Eu sei. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até você retornar a ligação." Houve uma longa pausa e então ele suspirou. "Sim, eu estou com ela agora. Eu provavelmente vou levá-la para sua casa amanhã e pegar algumas de suas coisas. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha até que tudo isso seja esclarecido".

Edward reparou que eu estava acordada e sorriu para mim antes de voltar para sua conversa. "Não, eu vou esperar até você me retornar antes de nós irmos. Eu não tenho qualquer intenção de caminhar para outra emboscada".

Sentei-me, puxei os lençóis em volta do meu peito e levantei uma sobrancelha para Edward. Ele olhou para mim e, em seguida, murmurou que ele estava conversando com Carlisle. Balancei a cabeça e sentei-me de volta esperando que ele terminasse.

"Eu não posso prometer isso a você, Carlisle. Se isso parecer como se eles vão me prender, então eu vou fugir".

Ele beliscou a ponta de seu nariz agitado e balançou a cabeça. "Você precisa ser cuidadoso com o que você diz. Garrett disse-me que ele colocou escutas na minha casa e no escritório, então eu tenho certeza que eles provavelmente fizeram o mesmo com você. Apenas tenha cuidado".

Depois de mais alguns detalhes, Edward desligou e olhou para mim se desculpando.

"Me desculpe se eu te acordei, mas já é meio-dia, Bela Adormecida".

Acenei com a minha mão dispensando o seu pedido de desculpas. "O que Carlisle disse?"

Edward soltou um longo suspiro, fez o seu caminho até mim e deslizou sob as cobertas. Ele deslizou sobre um par de boxers quando ele acordou e eu encontrei-me desejando que ele a tirasse antes de subir de volta na cama, mas ele não tirou.

"Eu disse a Carlisle tudo o que aconteceu. Ele está indo de São Francisco para casa agora e vai passar pela minha casa e ver se alguém encontrou Garrett. Ele quer que eu vá para casa e que nós tentemos consertar as coisas, mas eu não vou deixar você e eu certamente não vou levá-la para o coração do perigo. Se a polícia não tiver encontrado Garrett ainda, então nós podemos ter algum tempo para tentar descobrir o que fazer. Se eles o tiverem encontrado, então Carlisle vai tentar negociar com eles para ver onde seus pensamentos estão sobre o que aconteceu. Carlisle concorda com você, eu estava me defendendo e a lei está do meu lado. Ele vai me ligar de volta quando ele tiver alguma informação nova".

"Então, o que vamos fazer até lá?" Eu perguntei.

Edward me puxou para cima dele e beijou-me profundamente, suas mãos correndo sobre minha bunda enquanto ele me puxava contra sua ereção.

"Eu quero te mostrar o quanto eu te amo." Ele sussurrou roucamente quando ele quebrou o beijo. Minha respiração engatou na garganta enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos.

"Eu não acho que alguma vez me cansarei de ouvi-lo dizer isso".

Ele me olhou e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios. "Bom," ele sussurrou. "Porque eu te amo. Eu nunca disse isso para uma mulher, exceto da família. Não é algo que eu digo levianamente e eu não posso garantir que eu não vou ferrar tudo. Isso é algo completamente novo para mim. Eu não sei como fazer isso".

Eu odiava ouvir as insegurança em sua voz. Olhei em seus olhos e pude ver a vulnerabilidade e a dúvida. Eu era mais experiente do que ele era nessa faceta de nossas vidas e eu tinha fé suficiente para que pudéssemos fazer isso funcionar, por nós dois.

Eu me estendi e escovei uma mecha de cabelo fora de sua testa e, em seguida, encontrei seu olhar de novo. "Eu sei que você não vai me machucar".

"Eu não quero te machucar, Bella. Eu só estou com medo que eu possa ter definido as coisas em um movimento que está fora do nosso controle." Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e esfregou seu polegar suavemente pelo meu rosto. "Vou mantê-lo segura nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça".

A intensidade de sua declaração causou arrepios pelo meu corpo. Ele pressionou sua boca na minha e eu agarrei-o firmemente para mim, não querendo deixá-lo ir.

"Faça amor comigo, por favor." Eu sussurrei, necessitando senti-lo todo.

"Qualquer coisa para você, minha Linda".

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Meh… Troquei de POV mais do que eu costumo fazer porque eu queria que vocês vissem o flashback final da confissão de sua mãe._

_Obrigada por ler!_

_**Nota da tradutora**__: estão gostando? A cada cap. que passa a história fica mais surpreendente, concordam? Obrigada por todas as reviews! E desculpem se não respondemos para cada uma, mas como eu já disse antes, nós traduzimos os caps. e enviamos com antecedência para a autora postar, então fica difícil pra gente responder, mas agradecemos imensamente todas que comentam aqui! Continuem acompanhando e comentando!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. CALMA ANTES DA TEMPESTADE

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Irene Maceió**_

**Capítulo 25 – CALMA ANTES DA TEMPESTADE**

_**Bella Swan**_

Fui acordada por beijos suaves deslizando por minhas costas nuas enquanto dormia tranqüilamente de bruços. Uma das minhas mãos estava jogada para debaixo do travesseiro enquanto a outra estava na minha frente, presa entre mim e o homem que estava tentando me acordar. Eu mexi meus dedos e fiz contato com cabelos macios e soube que eu estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do objeto que me lançou em orgasmo após orgasmo na noite anterior.

Um rosnado baixo irrompeu de seu peito e eu senti-o por todo o caminho até a boca do meu estômago.

"Eu sei que você está acordada." Ele sussurrou antes de sacudir a minha orelha com sua língua. Seu corpo se moveu um pouco e ele empurrou sua ereção em minha mão.

Sorri para mim mesma, mas não dei a ele o que ele queria. Seus quadris se enfiaram na minha mão de novo e eu senti o cume da ponta do seu pau deslizar sobre a palma da minha mão, mas eu fiquei quieta.

"Bella." Ele rosnou. Edward mordiscou minhas costas e eu ofeguei ao sentir seus dentes fazendo contato com minha carne. Eu estava tendo um momento difícil contendo a risada que borbulhava dentro de mim com sua impaciência óbvia com minha atitude. Ele mordiscou minhas costas novamente e eu dei uma risada curta, balançando meu traseiro de brincadeira. Seus lábios pressionaram contra as minhas costas e senti-os se transformarem em um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom dia, minha Linda." Sua voz estava rouca e eu senti uma onda de calor correr pelo meu corpo e se reunir no local abaixo do meu umbigo.

"Mmm." Eu suspirei satisfeita antes de embalar suavemente meus dedos em torno de seu membro grosso. Ele gemeu e empurrou em minha mão mais uma vez. Com uma pequena risada, eu virei minha cabeça em direção a ele exatamente quando ele caiu para trás sobre o colchão, minha mão ainda acariciando-o suavemente.

"Você é como um gato que quer ser mimado." Eu disse com uma risada. "Eles só vêm até você e enfiam a cabeça na sua mão quando querem atenção".

Ele me deu um sorriso torto, mas depois gemeu de frustração quando eu retirei a minha mão para pressionar-me contra o seu lado. Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito e seu braço envolveu firmemente em torno de mim. Eu deixei minha mão vagar de volta para onde eu sabia que ele a queria e continuei a tocá-lo. Beijando seu peito, olhei para cima em seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Eles estavam encapuzados com desejo e senti minha respiração prender na minha garganta.

Eu adorava ser aquela que o fazia ficar assim. O desejo que estava se mexendo dentro dele era apenas por mim. Enquanto estávamos juntos na noite anterior, ele havia sussurrado como ele só desejava a mim. Ele disse que eu tinha o seu coração e que nenhuma mulher jamais o teve, nem jamais o fez se sentir da maneira que eu fiz. Eu tinha chorado com suas palavras e ele gentilmente escovou as lágrimas antes de fazer amor comigo pela maioria da noite. Apesar dos problemas que nos atormentavam na vida real, o mundo fora da bolha do nosso quarto de hotel não existia.

Pelo menos ainda não.

A mão de Edward emaranhou no meu cabelo e ele me puxou carinhosamente até que nossas bocas se encontraram. Quando sua língua deslizou em minha boca, eu gemi em aprovação. Seus lábios eram macios, mas ainda inflexíveis enquanto ele construía a antecipação do que estava por vir.

Seu telefone tocou e ele começou a se afastar, mas eu segurei-o mais apertado, fazendo-me gemer de frustração.

"Eu realmente preciso atender isso." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. Eu relutantemente me virei, libertando-o e, em seguida, enrolando-me sob os cobertores quentes. Ele chegou até seu telefone e olhou quem estava ligando antes de rapidamente atendê-lo.

"Kate? O que você descobriu?" Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de sentar-se rapidamente e plantar os pés no chão. Eu estava curiosa sobre quem era Kate, mas discretamente fiquei lá e ouvi sua conversa unilateral.

"Quem?" A mão de Edward foi para o seu rosto e ele esfregou sua testa em agitação. Eu queria ver seu rosto, pensando que talvez se eu visse sua expressão, eu poderia descobrir o que ele estava sentindo. Eu não tive de esperar muito para descobrir isso. A angústia era evidente em suas palavras seguintes.

"Não, isso não pode ter acontecido." Suas mãos foram para seu cabelo e ele puxou-os em frustração. "Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Tem de haver outra razão. Ele não pode estar..." Sua voz foi sumindo e eu pensei imediatamente em Jasper.

"Não, eu não estou bem, porra. Tenho que ir." Edward terminou a chamada e, por um momento, eu pensei que ele iria gritar. As veias em seu pescoço se apertaram e um grunhido frustrado saiu antes de ele estender a mão e agarrar o abajur da cabeceira. Ele o lançou com toda a força contra a parede enquanto um rugido alto rasgou por entre seus dentes. Eu me assustei com sua raiva e puxei as cobertas em volta de mim quando me sentei rapidamente. O abajur bateu contra um espelho de corpo inteiro que estava na parede oposta, estilhaçando-o em um milhão de pedaços. Meu coração pulou na minha garganta com sua explosão e então eu rapidamente recolhi minha sanidade e cheguei até ele.

Ele não tinha se movido da cama, mas seu peito estava levantando com uma fúria não utilizada e pensei duas vezes antes de tocá-lo, até finalmente decidir que ele não me machucaria. Eu coloquei a parte inferior de suas costas e ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Sua cabeça caiu em suas mãos, seus ombros começaram a tremer.

Eu me arrastei de joelhos e apertei meu peito em suas costas, envolvendo meus braços em volta de seus ombros e deixando-o chorar. Eu segurei-o por um longo tempo enquanto ele silenciosamente soluçava. Seus dedos apertavam em seu cabelo enquanto eu sussurrava em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. Eu não tinha idéia do que a mulher no telefone disse a ele, mas depois da nossa conversa na noite anterior, eu sabia que seu maior medo era que alguma coisa acontecesse a alguém que ele amava outra vez.

Seu corpo acalmou e eu esfreguei suavemente minhas mãos sobre seus braços, tentando deixá-lo saber, sem palavras, que eu estava lá para ele. Ele acalmou minhas mãos e, em seguida, puxou-me ao redor até que eu estava em seu colo. Ele trouxe o cobertor da cama e envolveu-o em torno de nós dois antes de enterrar seu rosto no meu cabelo. Eu estendi minha mão e acariciei seu rosto e senti minhas próprias lágrimas caírem quando os meus dedos tocaram na umidade em seu rosto. Ver esse homem forte, que eu amava com todo o meu ser, levado às lágrimas fez o meu coração apertar dolorosamente no meu peito.

"Edward?" Eu pedi calmamente. Ele deu um beijo na minha testa antes de olhar para mim com os olhos vermelhos. "O que aconteceu?"

O contraste do vermelho contra o verde brilhante de suas íris o fez parecer de outro mundo e um pouco assustador. Ele tomou uma respiração irregular e eu corri minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos enquanto ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de encontrar meus olhos novamente.

"Era a minha assistente." Ele resmungou. Edward limpou sua garganta e, em seguida, continuou. "Ela encontrou o hospital em que Jasper estava. Ele estava na UTI. As enfermeiras não lhe deram qualquer informação sobre sua condição, ou nem mesmo disseram se ele ainda estava vivo. Minha assistente pode ser persistente, então ela continuou tentando obter qualquer pedaço de informação que ela pudesse, pois ela não consegue ter um não como resposta. Então ela foi transferida para um homem que disse que era um investigador da divisão de Homicídios da Polícia de Los Angeles".

O comportamento de Edward era de derrota enquanto ele me dizia o que ela tinha descoberto. A maneira como ele escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos era, obviamente, a partir de anos de prática e eu quase queria que ele jogasse as coisas e vociferasse contra a injustiça da situação.

"Ele está...?" Eu perguntei, não conseguindo terminar a minha pergunta por causa da dor que eu vi raiar através de seus olhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu não sei. Eles não diriam a ela. Eles perguntaram a ela quem ela era e como ela conhecia Jasper. Quando ela disse meu nome, eles imediatamente quiseram falar comigo. Ela não sabe onde eu estou, então ela disse a eles que ela entraria em contato comigo e me avisaria que eu era necessário na investigação do acidente de Jasper".

Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos meus lábios e eu cobri minha boca para contê-lo. "Eles não acham que você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, acham?"

Ele encolheu os ombros e, em seguida, desviou o olhar. "Eles sempre suspeitam de mim. Eu não me importo com o que eles pensam de mim. O que está me matando é que Garrett não estava mentindo. Algo aconteceu com Jasper".

Eu não sabia o que dizer para confortá-lo, então eu disse o que eu sabia no meu coração. "Eu te amo".

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso derrotado e, em seguida, esfregou o meu cabelo. "Eu sei que você me ama, e se não fosse por você, eu nunca teria feito isto até agora. Tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em ficar com você e nada vai me impedir, nem mesmo um assassino enlouquecido".

Eventualmente, nós deitamos e ele me abraçou enquanto me contava histórias sobre Jasper. Jasper foi quem o fez comprar sua primeira Harley e ensinou-o a andar em uma de suas próprias motos. Ele me contou como eles tinham rondado a costa da Califórnia juntos, mas eu tive um sentimento de que ele estava editando algumas das suas atividades mais aventureiras. Edward ainda chegou a um ponto onde ele riu enquanto me contou sobre a moto roxa de Jasper e como ele costumava fazer piadas sobre isso o tempo todo.

"Por que você o chama de J.J.?"

"Bem, seu nome é Jasper Julian Whitlock. Eu o chamei de Julian uma vez e ele me deu um soco na boca." Ele disse com uma risada. "É apenas uma coisa nossa." Ele deu de ombros como se isso não fosse nada, mas eu podia ver a tristeza aparecendo.

Inclinando-me sobre meu cotovelo, eu o beijei. Eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para tirar a dor que ele estava sentindo, mas eu não queria que ele voltasse a pensar em como isso era sua culpa, como ele fez na noite anterior.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou quando nossos lábios se separaram. Eu sorri para ele e beijei-o novamente.

"Nós realmente devemos sair da cama." Eu disse.

"Sim." Edward olhou para a bagunça no chão e fez uma careta. "Eu provavelmente deveria cuidar disso. Que tal você ir tomar um banho e eu vou descer e deixar a recepção saber que houve um acidente. Então eu posso sair e nos comprar um café da manhã".

Eu deitei na cama e observei-o puxar sua calça jeans e vestir uma camiseta antes de calçar suas botas. Ele se inclinou e beijou-me rapidamente antes de se afastar. "Onde é o melhor lugar para um café da manhã?"

"Hum... provavelmente na Awakenings no Tin American Cannery, é perto do Aquário. Se você pedir pelo telefone, deverá estar pronto no momento que você chegar lá".

"Alguma coisa especial que você queira?"

"Surpreenda-me".

Ele balançou a cabeça e deslizou para fora da porta enquanto eu saía da cama. Olhei para a minha roupa amarrotada no chão e encolhi-me com o pensamento de ter que colocá-las de volta depois. Enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao banheiro, evitando os cacos no chão, eu podia sentir a dor nos meus ombros e pescoço por todo o stress que tínhamos passado ao longo dos últimos dias. Eu estava ansiosa por um bom longo banho.

Quando eu pisei no âmbito do jato quente, eu deixei minha mente vagar à maneira que Edward tinha feito amor comigo na noite anterior. A noite em que ficamos na cama e tomamos café da manhã foi a primeira vez que ele tinha sido verdadeiramente sincero comigo, mas mesmo isso não foi nada em comparação. Após a primeira rodada, que foi preenchida com urgente necessidade, suas mãos se tornaram suaves e cada beijo e toque foi feito com tanto amor que eu poderia sentir isso em meus ossos. Ele sussurrou uma e outra vez o quanto ele me amava e não havia espaço para dúvidas em minha mente que ele quis dizer cada palavra.

Ouvi um farfalhar suave no quarto ao lado e meu coração acelerou. Edward tinha ido comprar o café da manhã. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia ter ido lá e voltado nesse curto espaço de tempo. Então me lembrei que ele provavelmente pediu para o serviço de quarto vir limpar a bagunça. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia com um completo estranho no quarto comigo enquanto eu estava tomando banho.

Peguei o pequeno frasco de shampoo da borda e passei em meu cabelo enquanto eu mantive a atenção no que estava acontecendo no quarto. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele e eu estava tentando me impedir de voar em um total de ataque de pânico.

Enquanto eu estava me lavando, ouvi o clique suave na porta do banheiro. Eu segurei minha respiração, os únicos sons vinham da água caindo do chuveiro e meu batimento cardíaco irregular. Pensamentos do filme Psicose***** nadaram em minha mente e eu chupei uma respiração forte enquanto me preparei para gritar.

_*____**Pycho**__ (__br__: __**Psicose**__) é um __filme__estadunidense__ de __1960__, dos gêneros __suspense__ e __terror__, dirigido por __Alfred Hitchcock__._

A cortina do chuveiro se abriu e meu coração parou quando eu olhei para o homem diante de mim.

"Edward!" Engoli em seco, deixando a respiração sair em uma bufada. "Você assustou o inferno fora de mim!" Eu o repreendi.

"Desculpe, Linda." Ele disse enquanto seus olhos passavam pelo meu corpo. "Eu esqueci a minha carteira e quando voltei, não pude resistir a tomar banho com você".

Meu coração ainda estava acelerado no meu peito quando ele entrou e envolveu seus braços em volta da minha cintura, minhas costas pressionadas contra sei peito nu.

"Seu coração está batendo a uma centena de quilômetros por minuto".

"Isso é o que acontece quando você acha que o Sr. Bates***** vai matar você no chuveiro." Eu suspirei.

_*No filme Psicose, o __Sr. Bates__ esfaqueia a Sra. Marion brutalmente no chuveiro em uma das cenas mais famosas do cinema._

Ele teve a coragem de rir e eu rapidamente tirei suas mãos de cima de mim. "Isso não foi engraçado." Eu gemi.

"Eu sei. Desculpe-me." Ele riu novamente e eu dei um tapa em seu estômago. Ele me agarrou pela cintura e me puxou para ele. Seu rígido comprimento pressionando contra minha barriga e eu senti aquela clara agitação familiar de desejo através das minhas veias.

Edward era um homem viril, mas no momento eu não tinha certeza se ele era apenas perpetuamente duro, ou se ele estava daquele jeito porque ele me queria novamente. Nestas circunstâncias, não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse simplesmente duro perpetuamente. No entanto, ele tinha a tendência de usar o sexo como uma maneira de esquecer o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Eu serpenteei para mais perto dele e ele gemeu. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo e ele puxou-o até que eu levantei meu rosto ao dele. Lentamente, ele empurrou-me sob a água e lavou o resto do shampoo. Suas mãos correram pelo meu cabelo enquanto ele o lavava. Quando ele estava convencido de que tudo tinha saído, ele agarrou meus cabelos e puxou meu rosto ao seu, tomando meus lábios.

Ele se pressionou contra mim e eu ofeguei, quebrando o beijo quando minhas costas bateram no azulejo frio. Minhas mãos vagaram até seu peito enquanto a água caía sobre os planos ondulantes de seus músculos e através dos meus dedos. Sua pele brilhava sob a luz suave e eu tive uma súbita vontade de lamber as gotas de água para fora de seu corpo.

"Eu nunca precisei de alguém como eu preciso de você, Bella." Sua boca deixou um rastro de fogo no meu pescoço enquanto ele continuou a falar. "Eu preciso sentir você apertando o meu pau enquanto eu a levo ao orgasmo. Eu quero sentir seus seios pressionados contra mim e sua respiração quente no meu ouvido enquanto eu a tomo contra a parede. Eu preciso ouvir você dizer meu nome uma e outra vez enquanto eu fôdo você, sabendo que meu nome é o único que você vai dizer no calor da paixão." Uma de suas mãos apertou meu peito enquanto a outra percorreu minha bunda e minha perna até que ele segurou em volta do meu joelho e trouxe-o sobre o seu quadril. Ele pressionou seu enorme comprimento contra mim e impulsionou para que ele esfregasse para cima e para baixo em minha fenda. "Eu preciso ouvir você sussurrar que me ama".

Ele parecia tão vulnerável, mas suas ações não mostravam isso quando ele me beijou forte novamente. Fiquei chocada momentaneamente pela eletricidade pura que veio com ele. Ele trouxe seu rosto de volta para o meu e me fitou com uma intensidade feroz.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei. Sua boca caiu imediatamente contra a minha enquanto sua mão foi para a minha coxa, agarrando-a mais apertada enquanto ele se empurrava em mim. Uma vez que ele tinha me preenchido completamente, ele agarrou minha outra perna e engatou-a sobre seu quadril. Prendi meus pés e cavei-os em sua bunda, pressionando-o mais forte contra mim. Ele empurrou seu corpo contra o meu, apertando meus seios contra seu peito e minhas costas contra a parede enquanto a água escorria entre nós.

Seus golpes eram rápidos enquanto ele puxava para fora e então deslizava de volta facilmente. Cada músculo em seu peito estava apertado enquanto ele controlava cada estocada. Virei a cabeça para o lado para dar a ele um melhor acesso enquanto ele mordiscava e sugava meu queixo antes de mergulhar mais para baixo. Sua boca fechou em meu pescoço e eu sabia que ele provavelmente me deixaria uma marca, mas eu não poderia encontrar força em mim para me importar.

"Mmm." Eu gemi quando ele empurrou em mim e bateu em algo que parecia incrível. "Exatamente aí, por favor." Eu implorei. Seus dedos apertaram em meus quadris e senti uma pequena pontada de prazer cada vez que ele enterrou-se dentro de mim. Após mais algumas estocadas, eu estava me contorcendo em êxtase e a segundos de explodir.

"Eu preciso ouvir você, Bella. Quem está fodendo você agora? Quem é o único homem que vai estar nesta boceta apertada?" Ele rosnou. Seu tom possessivo foi tudo o que precisou para enviar-me sobre a borda enquanto eu gemia o seu nome repetidas vezes.

O ritmo de Edward ficou irregular e eu podia sentir suas pernas tremendo enquanto ele cavalgava no meu clímax e preparava o seu próprio. Com uma estocada final e forte, ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e encontrou a sua libertação.

Eu me agarrei a ele e beijei sua testa, amando a sensação dele enterrado tão profundamente dentro de mim. Ele começou a puxar para trás, mas eu reforcei meu aperto, não querendo que ele me deixasse tão cedo. Ele apertou meus quadris e, em seguida, beijou meu pescoço quando a nossa respiração lentamente voltou ao normal e ele deslizou para fora de mim.

Com uma mão suave, ele puxou meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e me pôs no chão. Olhei para ele e pequenas gotas de água estavam em seus cílios enquanto ele me segurava "Você é tão linda." Ele sussurrou. "Eu amo o jeito que você está brilhando agora. Suas faces estão coradas." Ele disse calmamente quando escovou as costas de sua mão suavemente sobre minha bochecha. "E seus olhos estão pesados e cheios de satisfação e..."

"Amor." Eu interrompi.

Ele sorriu para mim e assentiu. "Amor." Ele concordou.

Nosso banho virou mais beijos provocadores e apalpadas quando deixamos as preocupações que estavam nos sobrecarregando esquecidas por um momento. No momento em que saímos, o humor que tinha sido abafado com os pensamentos do nosso futuro desconhecido tinham aliviado, mas só por um momento.

Edward me jogou na cama e eu deixei escapar um grito quando ele se aproximou de mim, completamente nu e sem vergonha. Eu ri e chutei-o para fora, mas ele caiu na cama e me agarrou pela cintura, puxando-me contra seu corpo. Eu ri um pouco mais e tentei escapar de suas mãos até que, de repente, seu humor mudou. Ele esfregou seu nariz no meu pescoço carinhosamente e deu um beijo na minha clavícula. Eu imediatamente fiquei ainda mais satisfeita e suspirei quando eu passei meus braços em torno dele.

"Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou.

Corri meus dedos por seus cabelos úmidos e sussurrei meu amor de volta para ele. Nos abraçamos por algum tempo, nossas mãos acariciando inocentemente enquanto falávamos baixinho um pro outro.

"Assim que eu falar com Carlisle, nós vamos até sua casa para fazer uma mala. Se a polícia, ou os Volturi, tiverem encontrado Garrett, então eu não vou arriscar de levá-la para casa. Eles vão saber que você ainda está viva e eu não vou arriscar a sua vida".

"Mas se eu vou ficar com você, eu preciso de algo para vestir".

"Eu vou comprar o que você precisar." Ele disse rapidamente. "Eu apenas não sei por que Carlisle está demorando tanto. Pensei que ele teria me ligado até agora".

"Você já pensou sobre o que você vai fazer?"

Ele assentiu e enlaçou nossos dedos juntos, puxando-os até beijar os nós dos dedos. "Eu acho que você e Carlisle estão certos. Eu preciso voltar e falar com a polícia. Minha preocupação é a sua segurança. Eu não posso deixá-la aqui, mas se eu levá-la para Malibu, estarei colocando você na linha direta de fogo?"

"Eu sou uma garota grande, Edward. Posso cuidar de mim".

Ele revirou os olhos, depois sorriu para mim. "Estou plenamente consciente de que você pode cuidar de si mesma, mas isso não vai aliviar minhas preocupações e eu não posso funcionar se eu estou constantemente preocupado com você. Mas, novamente, eu sou egoísta... eu não quero ficar sem você." Ele me abraçou mais e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu estava pensando que, antes de voltar para Malibu, eu preciso encontrar um advogado." Ele sussurrou. Eu vi a dor nos seus olhos e assenti.

"Não vai parecer bom ter um homem deitado morto em minha casa e Jasper..." Ele engasgou com suas palavras, mas eu sabia o que ele estava tentando dizer. Eles, provavelmente, tentariam colocar a culpa do acidente de Jasper sobre ele também.

"Isso tudo vai funcionar e eu estarei com você a cada passo do caminho, não importa o que acontecer".

Ele assentiu e, em seguida, puxou as cobertas sobre nós enquanto nós abraçamos um ao outro, e eu derivei para o sono.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Edward Masen **_

Eu deitei na cama com Bella acondicionada em torno de mim e observei-a dormir. As últimas vinte e quatro horas foram assustadoras e eu estava ficando impaciente que eu não tinha ouvido falar de Carlisle. Eu brincava com uma mecha do cabelo de Bella e me perguntava como eu tinha conseguido me apaixonar por uma mulher tão incrível.

Ela era a razão pela qual eu estava voltando para Malibu, e não fugindo dessa confusão. Se eu não tivesse a conhecido, eu estaria com minha mala e entraria no primeiro avião para um país sem leis de extradição. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com ela. Eu não podia deixá-la e eu certamente não poderia levá-la para longe de sua família.

Eu queria enfrentar o que quer que acontecesse legalmente. Eu sabia, por experiência, que eu poderia lidar com o que quer que fosse que a mídia e o sistema jurídico poderiam fazer. Minha principal preocupação era a melhor forma de manter Bella fora de perigo. Eu estava lentamente começando a elaborar um plano que eu esperava que mantivesse Bella escondida tanto quanto possível quando nós voltássemos para Malibu.

Olhei para o relógio e já estava chegando a noite. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele enquanto eu me preocupava com o por que Carlisle não tinha me ligado de volta. Havia sempre a possibilidade de que os Volturi poderiam matá-lo, mas até agora não teve qualquer ameaça contra sua vida ou a da minha tia. Com nós dois mortos, os Volturi teriam mais dificuldade em realizar os seus investimentos _legítimos._ Eu não tinha certeza de quantas empresas seriam estúpidas o suficiente para se misturar com eles. Além disso, Carlisle não tinha dado a eles nenhum motivo para ir atrás dele. Ele foi aquele a dizer-me para parar, então mesmo que Garrett tivesse uma escuta dentro do escritório de Carlisle, eles saberiam que ele tentou me convencer a parar.

Eu empurrei os pensamentos dos Volturi para fora da minha mente e foquei na tarefa em minhas mãos. Fechando os olhos, eu planejei os pequenos detalhes que manteriam Bella fora de perigo.

Meu telefone tocou e eu deslizei meu braço sob Bella rapidamente antes de eu agarrá-lo no criado-mudo. Eu dei a ela um sorriso de desculpas quando olhei de volta e seus olhos estavam abertos.

"Carlisle?" Eu respondi.

"Como você e Bella estão?" Carlisle perguntou, sua voz carregada de preocupação.

"Estávamos apenas aguardando seu telefonema. O que você achou?"

Carlisle soltou um longo suspiro e eu quase pude imaginá-lo esfregando as têmporas, como ele sempre fazia quando estava estressado. "Bem, eu fui até sua casa e encontrei Garrett onde você o deixou. Não parece que ninguém mais sabe o que aconteceu. Pelo menos ainda não. Eu não toquei em nada, mas precisamos cuidar logo disso".

Eu nem sequer queria saber o que aquilo significava.

"Eu acho que você está seguro para ir até a casa de Bella e pegar algumas coisas. Você já pensou mais sobre o que você planeja fazer?"

"Eu irei até a polícia".

A voz de Carlisle estava um pouco surpresa quando eu expliquei o meu plano para quando Bella e eu chegássemos em Malibu. "Bem, nós podemos falar mais sobre isso quando você chegar aqui".

"Esme sabe o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, curioso sobre o que ele diria a ela.

"Não, eu trouxe uma de suas antigas colegas da faculdade e paguei para que elas passassem uma semana na cidade para que ela possa estar fora de perigo até resolvermos isso".

Concordei e debati se dizia ou não a ele o que eu suspeitava sobre a minha mãe e o homem misterioso que ela namorou antes do meu pai. Nós teríamos muito tempo para conversar quando eu chegasse a Malibu, eu decidi.

Terminei a ligação com Carlisle e me virei para Bella. "Você quer ir a Malibu comigo?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu vou aonde você for." Ela declarou simplesmente.

"Nós podemos ir até sua casa e depois pegar a estrada." Ela deslizou para fora da cama e eu observei-a por um momento enquanto ela saiu em disparada ao redor do quarto, puxando sua roupa quando ela as encontrava e desviando dos vidros que ainda estavam espalhados pelo chão.

No momento em que chegamos à sua casa, ela havia ligado para Emmett e dito a ele que eu a tinha surpreendido com uma viagem para o sul da Califórnia e ela não voltaria por um par de semanas. A reação de Emmett foi mista. Ele estava animado por ela finalmente tirar umas férias, mas depois ele resmungou que era melhor eu trazê-la de volta inteira.

Eu faria tudo em meu poder para cumprir essa promessa.

Quando entramos na garagem da casa de Bella, ela tirou a chave e pegou minha mão, levando-me até a porta. Nada parecia fora do lugar e, desta vez, em vez de castigar-me por ser excessivamente nervoso, eu prestei atenção em tudo. A porta estava trancada com segurança e quando ela a abriu, eu cheirei o ar para me certificar de que não havia qualquer fumaça tóxica. Entrei na frente dela e olhei em torno da sala de estar e de jantar. Tudo parecia em ordem e eu apertei sua mão suavemente.

"Vamos arrumar suas coisas." Eu puxei-a para o corredor e congelei quando uma grande figura saiu pela porta do seu quarto para o corredor escuro.

Uma pequena arfada emanou de Bella e ela agarrou meu braço com medo. Eu comecei a empurrá-la para a porta e comecei a dizer-lhe para correr quando a voz que eu conhecia melhor do que ninguém soou através da pequena casa.

"Sou apenas eu." Ele disse, tentando acalmar nossos medos. No entanto, o cabelo na minha nuca se levantou e eu sabia que algo estava muito errado. Eu empurrei Bella para trás de mim e olhei para o homem que eu confiava mais do que ninguém.

"Eu pensei que você estava em L.A".

Carlisle entrou na sala e um sorriso que não chegou a atingir seus olhos brilhou para mim. "Eu estava, mas parece que eu tenho algum trabalho para fazer em Monterey".

_O quê?_

Bella gemeu ao meu lado quando Carlisle levantou uma arma e apontou-a para nós. "Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo".

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Eu nunca tinha imaginado quem seria. Mas vocês vão ficar de boca aberta com essa história. Eu não conseguia acreditar enquanto eu lia. Uma loucura total. Merecemos reviews? Bjs... __**Irene**_


	26. RESPOSTAS

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 26 – RESPOSTAS**

_**Edward Masen**_

Bella gemeu ao meu lado quando Carlisle levantou uma arma e apontou-a para nós. "Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo".

Minhas mãos protetoramente subiram enquanto eu as balançava para frente e para trás. "Espere! O que você está fazendo?"

Carlisle deu um passo em minha direção e eu protegi Bella o melhor que eu pude dele. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito enquanto eu olhava para o homem que eu admirei por muito tempo, vindo em nossa direção sem hesitar. Os dedos de Bella cavaram em meu braço enquanto ela pressionou-se contra mim em uma tentativa de autopreservação.

"Eu disse para você parar de se intrometer sobre coisas que você não tinha controle!" A voz de Carlisle ecoou pela pequena sala, enviando um arrepio pela minha espinha com o corte irado em seu tom. "Você não pôde deixar as coisas em paz e agora vocês dois vão ter que morrer".

Senti a bile chegar na minha garganta com sua declaração simples, mas ainda assim um pouco louca. Isto estava além de qualquer coisa que eu alguma vez considerei. Minha mente começou a remendar as coisas, quando ele parou a poucos metros de mim e apontou a arma na minha cabeça.

"Na sala de estar, agora." Ele vociferou.

Peguei Bella pelas mãos e puxei-a para a sala de estar, mantendo-me entre ela e Carlisle. Quando entramos, ele acenou para nós sentarmos no sofá enquanto ele sentou-se cuidadosamente em frente a nós em uma cadeira estofada.

"Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, Edward." Ele começou. Ele soltou um longo suspiro pesado e eu considerei que eu poderia ter uma chance de mudar sua opinião sobre o que quer que ele tivesse planejado. "Mas, você me deixou sem escolha".

"Há sempre uma escolha." Eu respondi.

Carlisle soltou um riso amargo antes de correr a mão pelos cabelos em agitação. "Não, Edward. Às vezes não há escolha".

Bella se agarrou ao meu braço, seus olhos arregalados e sua respiração vindo em arfadas curtas. Ela estava completamente apavorada e eu sabia que a única maneira que eu a manteria segura era se eu mantivesse a minha calma. Eu podia ver o conflito em Carlisle enquanto ele sentava lá e nos observava. Eu já tinha visto aquele olhar muitas vezes quando ele estava pensando o que era o melhor a fazer. Isto deu-me alguma esperança de que ele ainda não tinha feito uma decisão firme.

Eu rapidamente fiz um inventário mental de tudo o que tinha acontecido ao longo dos últimos meses. Todas as vezes que Carlisle tentou dirigir-me para longe de perseguir o assassino dos meus pais e as vezes que ele pescava por informações. Tudo voltou correndo para mim. Eu deveria ter visto os sinais de que ele estava envolvido de alguma forma, mas eu não poderia sequer compreender este tipo de traição.

Ele matou os meus pais, ou ele estava trabalhando para os Volturi? Era meu pai que estava realmente sujo em tudo isso, ou era Carlisle desde o início? Como ele estava envolvido com Garrett? Então, havia as coisas que pareciam tão óbvias agora, como a chave no vaso de plantas e como ela desapareceu, ou o cancelamento da empresa de alarme. O que eu não entendia era como tudo estava conectado. No entanto, não importava o quão desesperadamente eu queria respostas, a minha prioridade máxima era conseguir tirar Bella de lá.

"Deixe Bella ir. Ela não precisa ser envolvida, isto é um assunto de família." Senti o aperto de Bella apertar em mim e eu olhei para ela. Grandes lágrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto e ela olhou suplicante para mim.

"Por favor, não. Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui." Ela murmurou apenas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. Não importou, de qualquer maneira, porque Carlisle balançou sua cabeça.

"E o que, Edward? Deixá-la ir até a polícia? Eu não conseguiria sair da cidade antes de ser preso. Ela fica." Ele disse em caráter definitivo.

Comecei a argumentar quando ele levantou a arma e apontou para Bella. "Além disso, como eu poderia mantê-lo na linha? Se você fizer alguma coisa, eu vou matá-la e eu prometo que ela não vai morrer logo, mas ela vai sofrer lentamente".

Bella gemeu ao meu lado e eu senti a bolha de ódio dentro de mim crescer com a forma como ele parecia ignorar sua vida. _Quem era esse homem?_ Eu não podia acreditar como ele escondeu esse lado dele de mim por tanto tempo. Eu tinha uma vez o admirado e eu estava tendo um tempo difícil conciliando o homem que eu pensei que conhecia com o que apontava uma arma para a mulher que eu amava.

"Eu não entendo, Carlisle." Eu sussurrei. "Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Você é um menino inteligente, Edward. Você não consegue descobrir isso?" Ele zombou.

"Não era meu pai que estava misturado com os Volturi, não é?"

"Não, não era. Ed era muitas coisas, mas ele não era estúpido. Eu sou o único que pode levar esse título. Quando nós começamos o negócio, eu precisava de dinheiro. No entanto, era o início dos anos oitenta e nós estávamos em uma recessão. Os bancos estavam falindo e era quase impossível obter um empréstimo. Seu pai tinha o dinheiro da família, então ele não precisava disso. Eu, por outro lado, precisava do dinheiro, e rapidamente".

"Então, você voltou-se para os Volturi para ajudarem você a começar a C&M?"

"Sim, basicamente. Junto com o dinheiro deles veio uma certa expectativa de que eu obedeceria seus comandos. Se eu tivesse alguma idéia do que isso implicava, eu nunca teria concordado com isso." Seus olhos estavam implorando para eu entender, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como meus pais haviam perdido suas vidas a partir de escolhas que ele tinha feito.

"Foi você que matou meu pai, ou foram os Volturi?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios.

Carlisle zombou da minha pergunta. "Você quer ouvir todo o caso sórdido, Edward?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eu dei a ele um breve aceno de cabeça enquanto ele rosnava um pouco, mas então sentou-se para a frente em sua cadeira. Seus cotovelos repousavam sobre os joelhos com a arma apertada em sua mão, balançando entre suas pernas. Ele me deu um olhar frustrado antes de continuar.

"Eu acho que devo a você tudo isso." Ele disse com pesar. "Ed e Heidi estavam tendo um caso e eles eram muito bons em esconder isso, mas eu podia ver pelo jeito que ela olhava para ele que algo estava acontecendo. Eu não tinha muita necessidade de dizer ou fazer nada sobre isso, mas então seu pai tornou-se suspeito sobre as operações que vinham através da empresa. Ele começou a fazer perguntas e eu respondi a ele que eu sabia sobre Heidi. Eu não podia deixá-lo estragar o que eu tinha trabalhado tão duro para conseguir".

"Então você o chantageou." Eu disse, lentamente começando a ver como isso tudo estava se encaixando.

"Eu só queria que ele vendesse a sua metade do negócio para mim para eu não ter que me preocupar com ele descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele não amava Heidi e ele não queria que sua mãe descobrisse sobre seu transgressão, então ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa. Eu também acho que ele queria uma maneira de sair da situação difícil em que ele se encontrava mais do que ele estava disposto a mostrar. Isso funcionaria para nós dois no final." Carlisle respirou fundo e seus olhos se tornaram duros.

"Isso foi antes de ele decidir bisbilhotar no meu escritório. Ele encontrou os arquivos dos Volturi e veio até mim, deixando-me saber que ele queria mais dinheiro ou que ele ia estourar a tampa de toda a operação. Eu tive que me livrar dele antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa estúpida." Carlisle passou sua mão livre pelo cabelo e, em seguida, continuou.

"Eu já tinha emprestado mais dinheiro com os Volturi para comprar a parte dele e então ele queria mais? Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia lidar com isso, e se os Volturi descobrissem que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, eles me matariam também. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas ele não me deixou nenhuma escolha".

"E minha mãe? Por que você teve que matá-la? Ela não fez nada!" Eu gritei. Minha raiva pelo que ele fez estava além de ser contida. Bella chorava baixinho ao meu lado e eu tentei controlar a minha raiva antes que eu dissesse ou fizesse algo que nos mataria.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça e eu pude ver a raiva que brilhou através de seus olhos. "Eu nunca poderia fazer nada para machucar a sua mãe." Ele bateu com o punho no braço da cadeira e me olhou com ódio. "Ela deveria estar fora. Aquela era a noite em que ela jogava cartas. Quando Esme chegou em casa e me disse que ela nunca apareceu, eu morri por dentro!" Ele bateu no peito enquanto a angústia estava escrita claramente em seu rosto. "Então eu descobri que você foi a razão pela qual ela nunca saiu. A briga que você teve com Ed naquela noite a impediu de sair enquanto ela tentava suavizar as coisas com ele".

A dor de suas palavras rasgou através de mim. A culpa era minha que ela estava em casa naquela noite. Se eu nunca tivesse brigado com o meu pai, ela teria saído com suas amigas e não estaria na casa quando Garrett chegou. Eu olhei de volta para Carlisle e ele olhava para mim, a acusação estava brilhando em seus olhos

"Eu disse a Garrett que você seria dano colateral se você estivesse ao redor." Ele rosnou. "Eu só queria que ele acabasse com você naquela noite. Devia ter sido você, e não Beth".

"Você a amava, não é?" Eu perguntei. Já sabendo a resposta, mas necessitando ouvir isso saindo de sua boca.

Seu olhar duro penetrou através de mim antes de seus olhos suavizarem com a minha pergunta e ele baixar sua cabeça em pesar. "Eu a amava mais que tudo, mas ela sempre foi tão teimosa. Nós brigávamos como loucos e ela sabia como me deixar com raiva apenas olhando para mim." Carlisle sorriu para si mesmo quando se lembrou de algo. "Ela não iria me apresentar à sua família, dizendo que ela queria manter-me todo só para ela".

Meu cérebro tentou envolver em torno do que ele estava dizendo, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que ele era o homem misterioso que minha mãe havia mantido em segredo de sua família.

_Ele __era o meu pai. _

"E quanto a Esme, ou meu... pai?" Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta enquanto eu me esforcei para manter minha compostura.

Carlisle rosnou com a minha pergunta e seu lábio curvou-se em ódio. "Beth conheceu Ed em uma festa de aniversário da C&M. Ele ficou imediatamente apaixonado por ela e ela por ele. Eu fiquei para trás e observei sua interação a noite toda, não divulgando que ela era o meu encontro porque, àquela altura, eu sabia que ela não via um futuro comigo. Suas desculpas por não me apresentar sua irmã estavam começando a irritar meus nervos e nosso relacionamento geralmente intenso tornou-se volátil. Eu confrontei-a mais tarde naquela noite e ela me disse que não era nada. Que ela estava apenas flertando com ele. Foi apenas um mês depois que ela terminou nosso relacionamento e começou a sair com Ed. Ele nunca soube sobre mim e eu não estava prestes a destruir o nosso relacionamento comercial por causa disso".

"Quanto a sua tia, eu comecei a namorar com ela escondido de Beth. Beth odiava isso, mas nunca poderia dizer alguma coisa, ou ela teria que revelar seu grande segredo. Houve algumas vezes em que ela me encurralou e me disse para encontrar outra pessoa, que sua irmã estava fora dos limites." Ele riu, mas o som não era natural. "Eu tenho que admitir, eu tive um pouco de diversão esfregando na cara dela que ela não parecia achar que o meu parceiro de negócios estava fora dos limites, então sua irmã era um jogo limpo".

"Como você pôde fazer isso com Esme?" Eu rosnei. "Ela é a personificação do bem, e você a usou!" Minha voz estava começando a subir novamente e Bella agarrou no meu braço, sussurrando para eu ter cuidado.

"Eu não sou esse tipo de demônio." Ele disse enquanto balançava a cabeça em desgosto. "Claro, isso começou assim, mas eu me apaixonei por Esme. Ela é mais compassiva e amorosa do que Beth poderia ser".

"E agora você vai machucá-la novamente me matando? Ela nunca vai superar isso." Eu disse, tentando convencê-lo a abandonar seu plano doente. "O que ela vai pensar?"

"Oh, eu vou lhe dizer o que ela vai pensar. Ela vai pensar que seu pobre sobrinho doente era atormentado por uma doença mental. Ele teve um comportamento enlouquecido de matança".

Olhei para ele sem acreditar enquanto ele detalhava como tudo funcionaria. "Você vê, Garrett era um cliente inocente da empresa com quem você teve uma discussão acalorada. Eu tive de interromper a briga em seu escritório e você fez algumas observações bastante ameaçadoras. Ele foi até sua casa para pedir desculpas e você atirou nele a sangue-frio. Não se preocupe, eu limpei depois que você saiu, então não haverá qualquer dúvida a respeito de por que ele estava lá. Então, você entrou em pânico e fugiu. Se você tivesse ficado e chamado a polícia, então isso provavelmente teria sido o fim desta charada. No entanto, seu comportamento covarde fez as coisas muito mais fáceis para mim.".

Eu gemi assim que percebi o que ele tinha feito. A arma provavelmente estava perdida e quem sabe o que mais ele conseguiu manipular para obter a sua versão da história para se parecer com a verdade.

"Então você fugiu para Monterey, onde sua namorada pediu que você se entregasse. Você acabou matando-a e depois se suicidou".

"Você nunca vai fugir disso".

"Você esquece que eu tenho amigos em lugares elevados. Você também subestima o poder da opinião pública. A mídia vai crucificá-lo e os policiais estão ansiosos para provar que tinham o homem certo na morte dos seus pais. Além disso, você não estará ao redor para defender-se, estará?"

"Eu confiei em você!" Eu gritei, pulando do sofá. Bella ofegou e puxou a minha mão, tentando me fazer voltar a sentar.

"Edward, por favor." Ela gritou.

Eu arranquei minha mão e dei um passo em direção a Carlisle. Suas costas enrijeceram e ele levantou a arma para mim. "Não dê mais um passo, Edward." Ele ordenou.

Eu o ignorei. "Eu segurei minha mãe quando ela deu seu último suspiro. Eu passei um ano na prisão, tentando me manter vivo e sair relativamente ileso. Minha vida inteira foi virada de cabeça para baixo pelas escolhas que _você_ fez".

"Sente-se, Edward." Ele silvou.

Eu dei outro passo em direção a ele, minha ira me deixando mais perto do alvo da minha raiva. Em vez de apontar a arma para mim, ele apontou-a para Bella. "Dê mais um passo e eu vou colocar uma bala na cabeça dela".

Eu tracei brevemente sua ameaça e ele levantou-se lentamente. Bella estava chorando atrás de mim e minha raiva cresceu quando eu considerei o que ela provavelmente estava passando naquele momento. Mesmo que eu estivesse apavorado, minha raiva tinha me impedido de sentir muito mais.

"Eu realmente sinto muito por isso, Edward, mas estamos acabando com essa conversa".

Observei enquanto seu dedo tremia no gatilho. Meu coração parou quando eu percebi que eu estava longe demais para detê-lo. "Espere!" Eu gritei. "Você não pode fazer isso. Você vai se arrepender para o resto de sua vida se você fizer".

"Há um monte de coisas que eu me arrependo, Edward." Seus olhos moveram-se de Bella de volta para mim.

"Você não pode fazer isso porque..." Fiz uma pausa, percorrendo através das conseqüências de dizer a ele, antes de perceber que eu não tinha escolha. Essa era a única maneira de ter esperança que ele repensasse seu plano. "Eu sou seu filho." Eu disparei. Os olhos de Carlisle arregalaram-se com a minha confissão. Ele me fitou por um instante antes de começar a rir.

"Isso não é possível." Ele disse as palavras, mas seus olhos me disseram que ele estava tentando convencer a si mesmo. "Você está apenas tentando adiar o inevitável".

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Minha mãe me disse antes de morrer que Ed não era meu pai".

"Então ela mentiu".

"Você não acredita nisso." Eu disse. "Eu posso ver nos seus olhos. Você sabe que isso é possível".

"Ela disse a você que eu era o seu pai?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça minuciosamente. "Ela morreu antes que pudesse dizer-me quem era meu pai. Mas, pense sobre o período. Você tinha que ser um suspeito?"

Eu podia ver a luta interna enquanto ele abaixou a arma por uma fração de centímetros. Ele balançou a cabeça e levantou a arma de volta até que ela estivesse apontada para Bella. Olhei para ela e ela tinha envolvido seus braços em torno de seu estômago, lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto ela assistia à nossa troca.

"Ela me disse que você era do Ed." Ele sussurrou. "Ela me disse que tinha estado com ele desde a festa e que ela ia se casar com ele porque estava grávida. Eu nunca a questionei porque até o final do nosso relacionamento, ficamos juntos apenas uma vez".

Carlisle parecia como se alguém o tivesse golpeado enquanto ele começou a calcular o tempo e o que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás. Sua mandíbula apertou e seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele voltou sua atenção de volta para Bella.

"Isso não importa." Ele afirmou. Senti minha última gota de esperança escapar por entre meus dedos assim que ele estabeleceu a sua resolução. "Eu estou muito envolvido. Mesmo que eu não ache que você estava mentindo, é tarde demais".

"Eu não estou mentindo." Eu disse rapidamente enquanto dei um passo em direção a ele. Carlisle parecia distraído enquanto ele concentrava seu olhar sobre Bella, então eu dei outro passo, chegando mais perto.

"Cale-se!" Carlisle gritou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados quando sua cabeça girou ao redor para olhar para mim.

"Isso significaria que Beth sabia que ela estava grávida do meu filho e ela ainda assim escolheu ficar com Ed. Ela me negou um filho!" Ele rugiu.

"Por favor, abaixe a arma, Carlisle." Eu sussurrei. Eu estendi a minha mão lentamente, tentando dissuadi-lo de cometer outro erro terrível. "Isso não tem que terminar desse jeito. Podemos falar sobre isso e encontrar uma outra maneira".

Carlisle virou a arma em minha direção. "Não se aproxime".

Eu dei outro passo e sua mão começou a tremer. "Você não vai atirar em mim." Eu não estava inteiramente certo se era esse o caso, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para manter Bella fora de suas vistas. Estendi a minha mão enquanto dei outro passo em direção a ele.

"Apenas me dê a arma e podemos resolver isso. Você não pode atirar em sua própria carne e sangue".

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Posso não ser capaz de atirar em você, mas eu não tenho qualquer escrúpulo em matá-la".

Ele apontou a arma de volta para Bella e eu me arremessei. Eu ouvi a descarga rápida de um tiro que foi acalmado por um silencioso, assim que eu peguei a arma. Bella ofegou em choque quando eu arranquei a arma para fora do alcance de Carlisle. Ele nem sequer lutou quando eu rapidamente virei-a para ele.

"Fique de joelhos!" Eu gritei.

Ele ficou em silêncio e olhou na direção de Bella enquanto eu repetia a minha ordem. Olhei para o que prendia sua atenção e vi Bella caída no sofá com os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto enquanto ela estava perfeitamente imóvel. Minha mente gritava para correr para ela e me certificar que estava tudo bem com ela, mas eu não poderia ter a chance de que Carlisle se recuperasse.

Carlisle lentamente caiu de joelhos e eu empurrei para o seu estômago. Fui até o sofá rapidamente, mantendo a arma apontada para sua cabeça. Sentei-me e escovei o cabelo para fora de seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados apertados e então ela gemeu, rolando sobre suas costas.

Sua mão segurava sua barriga enquanto o sangue saía do ferimento e através de seus dedos. Eu agarrei-a com a minha jaqueta enquanto puxei o celular do meu bolso e liguei para o 911.

Os olhos de Bella abriram e ela olhou para mim. Havia lágrimas brilhando no canto e eu senti uma sensação de _déjà vu_ quando puxei-a em meus braços, mantendo a arma apontada para Carlisle.

Bella tentou falar, mas eu a fiz se calar. Eu não podia suportar ouvi-la dizer adeus. O fluxo de sangue era mais do que apenas uma carne ferida e eu precisava que ela ficasse calma para que ela pudesse suportar isso. Eu levantei a blusa dela e usei-a para pressionar o ferimento, na esperança de abrandar um pouco do fluxo.

"Está tudo bem, minha Linda." Eu sussurrei quando ela gemeu de dor.

"911, qual é a sua emergência?"

"Minha namorada foi baleada. Nós estamos na casa dela e eu tenho o culpado na mira"

O atendente do 911 teve que me redirecionar para o Departamento de Polícia de Monterey e eles rapidamente enviaram a polícia e uma ambulância.

Carlisle levantou a cabeça e olhou para nós, e qualquer restrição que eu tinha era apenas por causa da mulher que eu segurava em meus braços.

"Coloque a porra da sua cabeça para baixo! Não se atreva a olhar para ela!" Eu gritei. Ele olhou para mim e eu senti a súbita vontade de meter uma bala na sua cabeça. Ele tinha tirado tudo de mim e se Bella morresse, minha vida acabaria.

Bella ofegou por respiração e a imagem da minha mãe em seus momentos finais passou pela minha cabeça e eu gritei em agonia. O ódio da situação e do homem deitado aos meus pés fervia dentro de mim.

"Dê-me uma boa razão para que eu não deva matá-lo agora." Eu rosnei.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, sabendo que ele não poderia me dar uma. Meu dedo flexionou no gatilho e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era vingança. Vingança pela minha mãe e a vida que acabou muito cedo. Vingança pela dor que seria inevitável Esme passar quando ela descobrisse que o marido matou sua irmã, e vingança pelo amor da minha vida que estava em meus braços, agarrando-se à vida.

Eu tomei uma respiração e lentamente soltei-a, resolvido que eu não poderia deixá-lo vivo depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito. Minha mandíbula apertou assim que fiz minha decisão para acabar com a sua miserável existência. Eu cuidadosamente mirei, então eu senti uma pequena mão tocar meu cotovelo. Olhei para o rosto da mulher que eu amava mais que tudo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de amor quando ela passou sua mão na minha e gentilmente empurrou o cano para baixo.

"Edward, não faça isso." Ela disse com a voz embargada. "Você não é um assassino".

Eu olhei de volta para o homem que havia determinado o meu destino uma e outra vez, e decidi que eu não daria a ele o poder para continuar a me machucar. Eu abaixei a arma e Carlisle gritou de frustração.

"Você me fará um favor se você me matar, Edward. Uma vez que os Volturi descobrirem o que aconteceu, eu sou um homem morto, de qualquer maneira".

Meus olhos se estreitaram e eu senti um pequeno senso de retribuição por sua admissão. "Então eu sugiro que você faça a coisa certa antes de morrer. Você tem o poder de derrubá-los. Não desperdice isso".

Eu olhei de volta para Bella e ela tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando ela estendeu a mão e tocou meu rosto. Eu podia sentir a úmida viscosidade quando seu dedo molhado trilhou sobre o meu rosto.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse num soluço quebrado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, lágrimas brotando nos meus olhos enquanto eu observava os dela revirarem.

"Não! Não faça isso. Não diga adeus. Você vai ficar bem. Fique comigo, Bella!" Eu implorei. Seus olhos focaram em mim e ela balançou a cabeça, mas ela não falou. Eu podia ouvir as sirenes quando elas correram pela sua rua enquanto eu sussurrei para ela que tudo ficaria bem.

"Eles estão aqui." Eu sussurrei. "Eu te amo".

_**Nota da autora:**_

_Pensamentos? Eu sei que você os tem. __Mostre-os para __mim! _

_Obrigada por ler!_


	27. UMA QUESTÃO DE VIDA E MORTE

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutoras: Irene Maceió e Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 27 – UMA QUESTÃO DE VIDA E MORTE**

_**Edward Masen**_

O estrondo da porta da frente assustou Bella e eu puxei-a para perto de mim.

"Departamento de Polícia de Monterey. Abram!"

"Abram a porta!" Eu gritei. Eu coloquei a arma no sofá ao meu lado assim que a porta se abriu. A última coisa que eu queria era um policial disparando o gatilho acidentalmente em um de nós em meio ao caos.

A porta se escancarou e três policiais armados correram para dentro com armas em punho. Eles apontaram-nas para Carlisle e depois para mim. Eu estendi para cima a mão que não estava pressionando o ferimento de Bella para que eles soubessem que eu estava desarmado. Um policial rapidamente fez o seu caminho até nós quando eu acenei para a arma no sofá ao meu lado. Ele continuou a apontar a arma para mim enquanto o outro policial veio com as mãos enluvadas e pegou-a, deslizando-a para dentro de um saco.

"Chamem os paramédicos." Um dos policiais gritou por cima dos seus ombros. Eu tentei não prestar atenção na arma ainda apontada para mim e deixei a minha mão cair para o cabelo de Bella. Ela tinha estado muito parada e eu senti o pânico crescer dentro de mim quando percebi que os olhos dela tinham se fechado. Eu rapidamente olhei para seu peito e vi que ele estava subindo e descendo lentamente.

A sala irrompeu com a atividade quando os paramédicos chegaram e caíram no chão em frente a mim. "O que aconteceu?" Um deles perguntou enquanto avaliava o sangue que estava vazando por entre meus dedos.

"Ela foi baleada." Eu resmunguei. Minha voz estava crua enquanto eu tentava segurar as emoções que estavam borbulhando.

Ele me deu um aceno rápido e delicadamente puxou meus dedos para longe do ferimento. Ele rapidamente substituiu-os com algo que parecia gaze e delicadamente virou-a para ele e olhou em suas costas.

"A bala atravessou todo o caminho." Ele disse rapidamente.

Eu gemi e olhei para o meu anjo. Ela estava mortalmente pálida e sua respiração estava se tornando mais rasa com cada respiração. Senti um sentimento de alarme quando eles finalmente a pegaram e a colocaram na maca. Eu precisava estar com ela e não havia nenhuma maneira que eles estavam levando-a para fora da minha vista.

Eu rapidamente me levantei e fui encontrado com uma arma apontada para minha cabeça. "Vire-se!" O policial ordenou.

"Eu vou com ela." Eu disse. Comecei a me mover para passar por ele, mas ele agarrou meu braço e o prendeu nas minhas costas.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum até resolvermos isso".

Alguém bateu uma algema em um dos meus pulsos e eu soltei um rugido alto de indignação. _Isso não estava acontecendo._

"Eu preciso ficar com ela. Ela precisa de mim!" Eu implorei.

"Neste momento nós não sabemos quem atirou nela, então você precisa cooperar. Se os fatos mostrarem que você não foi responsável, então você será liberado e pode ir com ela".

Minha cabeça virou para Carlisle enquanto o puxavam do chão. "Diga a eles que você atirou nela! Eu preciso ficar com ela!" Eu gritei.

Carlisle olhou para mim e sacudiu sua cabeça. Eu senti a raiva crescer em mim novamente e eu disparei para ele antes que eles pudessem prender a outra algema no meu pulso. "Seu filho da puta! Ela pode morrer por sua causa!"

Eu desenhei meu punho para trás e fui imediatamente imobilizado no chão por dois policiais. Minha respiração saiu rapidamente quando eles aterraram em cima de mim. Eu fiquei momentaneamente atordoado enquanto eu olhava para o chão de madeira e eles bateram a outra algema no meu pulso.

Ergui a cabeça até que encontrei os olhos de Carlisle. "Você _tem_ que dizer a eles." Eu implorei.

Minha esperança foi totalmente destruída quando ele desviou o olhar. Eu fui puxado para cima por meus braços e levado para fora da casa antes que eu pudesse continuar a exigir que ele confessasse. Os policiais me puxaram para seu carro que estava estacionado a esmo pelo gramado e empurraram-me contra ele.

"Por favor." Eu implorei. "Ela está sozinha. Eu disse a ela que eu estaria sempre com ela".

"Tudo bem, filho. Nós só precisamos saber o que aconteceu antes de eu deixar você ir." Eu olhei nos olhos do policial e vi que ele era um homem compassivo. Ele sorriu gentilmente para mim e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Bom, o que eu preciso de você é do seu depoimento. Se você achar que pode se controlar, então eu vou tirar as algemas".

Concordei novamente enquanto ele me deu uma busca rápida e, em seguida, liberou meus punhos. Eu contei a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido a partir do momento em que entramos na casa. Ele fez algumas perguntas sobre o que levou ao tiro e eu disse a ele tanto como me atrevi. Ele olhou pensativo depois de alguns minutos antes de fazer a pergunta que eu não tive tempo de pensar.

"O que aconteceu para levar o seu tio ao ponto de querer matar você e sua namorada?"

Eu gemi e corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. "É uma história realmente muito longa e eu preciso chegar até ela".

"Eu entendo, filho. No entanto, você precisa me dar a versão condensada, por favor".

Eu bati meus dentes juntos e perguntei-me quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que levaram Bella. Dez minutos? Vinte? Uma hora?

Eu sabia que quanto mais tempo eu passasse discutindo com eles, mais tempo eu levaria para chegar à Bella. Eu rapidamente descrevi os acontecimentos ao longo dos últimos oito anos, deixando de fora o homem deitado morto em minha casa em Malibu porque eu imaginei que seria uma bandeira vermelha e eles provavelmente não me deixariam ir.

O policial rapidamente anotou tudo o que eu disse, parando para fazer perguntas no meio. Quando eu disse a palavra Volturi, ele parou de escrever e olhou para mim com olhos questionadores. Eu tentei explicar o que Carlisle havia confirmado mais cedo, na esperança de que ele não atrasaria mais ainda a minha partida.

"Nós vamos ter que chamar os federais." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

"Por favor. Eu não tenho tempo para mais perguntas. Preciso chegar ao hospital".

Ele olhou de volta para mim e eu pude ver a indecisão em seus olhos.

"Ela passou por muita coisa. Ela precisa de mim. Ela não tem mais ninguém. Seu pai era um policial de Salinas e foi morto na linha de dever anos atrás. Eu preciso estar com ela".

"Qual era o nome?"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Confusão nublando minha mente com qual nome ele estava perguntando.

"Qual era o nome do policial?"

"Um... Swan. Eu não me lembro qual era o seu primeiro nome".

"Charlie Swan?"

"Sim, esse era o seu nome." Eu respondi, lembrando-me de imediato do nome quando o ouvi.

O policial fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás. "A mulher que foi baleada era Isabella?"

Concordei, animado que talvez ele soubesse quem ela era e esperando que ele tivesse compaixão suficiente para me deixar ir.

"Eu trabalhei com Charlie. Eu não o conheci pessoalmente, mas ele era um bom policial." Ele olhou para a casa e depois de volta para mim. "Espere aqui." Ele ordenou. Ele acenou para um dos policiais manter um olho em mim antes de caminhar de volta para a casa. Minha ansiedade estava aumentando com o medo de que ela precisasse de mim e eu não estaria lá para ela.

Passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos, puxei as extremidades e andei para frente e para trás. Depois de alguns minutos, o policial voltou. Carlisle estava ladeado por dois policiais que saíram atrás dele. Meus dedos apertaram em punhos com a vontade de machucá-lo brotando novamente. Dei um passo em direção a ele quando o policial com quem eu estive falando meteu a mão no meu peito para me impedir.

"Se você for atrás dele, eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser prendê-lo por agressão".

Meu queixo apertou e dei a ele um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Ele admitiu ter atirado nela." Ele disse, apontando para Carlisle antes de voltar-se para mim, "então, eu vou deixar você ir agora. Estou enviando uma escolta com você para o hospital. Não deixe a cidade porque ainda precisaremos obter uma declaração mais detalhada de você quando a Srta. Swan estiver fora de perigo".

Alívio tomou conta de mim assim que suas palavras se estabeleceram. Ele me entregou um cartão e me disse para ligar para ele assim que Bella estivesse estável. Eu agradeci-o rapidamente e corri para o meu carro. Puxando para fora, eu não esperei pelo policial me seguir antes que eu estivesse cantando pneus pela estrada. Quando estacionei no hospital, eu joguei minhas chaves para o manobrista e disparei para a sala de emergência.

Havia várias pessoas na fila para a enfermeira, mas eu fui direto até a mesa, cortando na frente de todos eles.

"Isabella Swan foi trazida há pouco tempo. Eu preciso vê-la".

A enfermeira me deu um olhar irritado, mas não me fez esperar. "Você é marido dela?"

Minha mente revirou a questão antes que ocorreu-me que se eu dissesse que não, ela provavelmente não me daria nenhuma informação. Eu encontrei-me acenando antes que eu pensasse muito sobre isso.

Ela olhou para minha mão esquerda e percebi que ela estava procurando um anel de casamento. Eu rapidamente afastei minha mão, com medo que ela me chamasse de mentiroso, mas, em vez disso, ela pegou o telefone e discou um número. Soltei um pequeno suspiro de alívio quando ela começou a falar com alguém sobre a condição de Bella.

"Ela está em cirurgia." Ela me disse quando desligou.

"Quando? Quanto tempo eles acham que isso levará? O que aconteceu? Ela vai ficar bem?" Eu cuspi para fora todas as questões que surgiram em minha cabeça antes de ela erguer sua mão e me dizer para ir para a área de espera da família e que alguém viria para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Eu fiz o meu caminho para a sala de espera fechada e andei de um lado para o outro sem descanso até que uma enfermeira veio. "Sr. Swan?"

Levei um momento para perceber que eles assumiram que o sobrenome dela era meu. "Sim, eu sou o marido de Isabella".

Ela sorriu educadamente para mim antes de fazer um sinal para eu me sentar. Eu rapidamente sentei no banco ao lado dela e ela me deu um olhar simpático antes de colocar-me a par da condição de Bella.

"Isabella está em cirurgia. Ela estava inconsciente quando eles a trouxeram e ela não acordou antes da cirurgia. Ela perdeu muito sangue pelo ferimento e eles precisavam trabalhar rapidamente para ver que tipo de dano tinha sido feito. Logo que ela sair da cirurgia, o médico virá e dará a você uma atualização sobre a condição dela".

"Quanto tempo eles prevêem que vai demorar?"

"Isso depende de quanto dano houve. Eles não saberão até estarem lá".

"Ela vai ficar bem?"

"Sinto muito, Sr. Swan, mas eu não sei".

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para minhas mãos enquanto eu esfregava minha testa e tentava manter a calma. A enfermeira levantou-se e sussurrou suas desculpas por não ter mais informações antes de ela me deixar sozinho.

Eu não percebi que eu estava chorando até que uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto. Se ela não sobrevivesse, eu nunca me perdoaria por colocá-la em perigo. Eu deixei as lágrimas virem, exausto demais para combatê-las.

A porta da sala de espera abriu e eu olhei para cima para encontrar Alice na porta. Eu esfreguei minhas lágrimas e me levantei. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela atirou pela pequena sala até que ela estava em pé na minha frente. Ela olhou para a frente da minha camisa e eu olhei para baixo para encontrar o sangue de Bella cobrindo a minha frente. Eu senti a bile subir na minha garganta e engoli em seco.

"O que aconteceu? A enfermeira mandou-nos aqui." Olhei para cima a tempo de ver Emmett entrando pela porta. O olhar em seu rosto era assassino. Eu não o culpei quando ele dirigiu sua raiva à mim.

"O que diabos você fez?" Ele rosnou. Antes que eu percebesse, ele agarrou a frente da minha camisa e me empurrou com força contra a parede. "Eles nos disseram que ela tinha levado um tiro!"

"Emmett, por favor." Alice implorou. Ela agarrou um aperto em seu braço e puxou, tentando levá-lo a me libertar. Eu apenas fiquei lá e deixei-o me tratar com grosseria. Eu merecia o que quer que ele distribuísse e uma parte de mim queria que ele liberasse a sua agressividade.

"Isso é o sangue de Bella?" Ele rosnou. Emmett afastou Alice e olhou para mim. "Eu disse a você que se você a machucasse, eu ia te matar." Seus dedos apertados quando eles cavaram em meu peito. "Eu fodidamente confiei em você!"

"Emmett, deixe-o explicar".

"Comece a falar!" Ele ladrou.

"Não fui eu. Foi Carlisle".

"Quem diabos é Carlisle?"

"Ele é meu tio... pai... quer dizer... inferno, eu não sei. Ouça, apenas recue por um segundo e deixe-me explicar. Se você ainda quiser arrancar a minha cabeça depois, então eu vou deixá-lo fazer isso feliz".

Emmett diminuiu seu aperto antes de ele resmungar e me liberar com outro empurrão. Tomando vários passos para trás, ele caiu em uma cadeira. Alice foi sentar-se ao lado dele quando eu comecei a andar pela sala.

Expliquei sobre o assassinato de meus pais e, em seguida, com a informação que Jasper e eu tínhamos encontrado. Eles sentaram-se e ouviram em silêncio enquanto eu divagava sobre os Volturi e os ataques à minha vida. Eu expliquei o que aconteceu com Garrett aparecendo na minha casa e as ameaças que ele fez contra Bella. Então eu disse a eles que Carlisle estava esperando na casa de Bella quando chegamos lá. Eu mal consegui passar através da explicação da traição de Carlisle e como ele acabou disparando em Bella antes de as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente.

"Eles a trouxeram aqui e tudo que eu sei é que ela está em cirurgia. Eles não podiam me dar mais informações do que isso." Eu afundei na cadeira e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Estávamos todos sentados em silêncio enquanto eles digeriam o que eu tinha acabado de contar a eles. Uma vez que eu consegui controlar minhas emoções, eu olhei para eles, esperando que eles entendessem.

"Eu sei que é minha culpa. Eu nunca deveria tê-la envolvido em nada disso, e eu não culpo vocês por quererem que eu vá embora. No entanto, eu prometi a ela que eu nunca iria deixá-la novamente, e eu não vou. Não a menos que ela me mande embora".

Eu olhei de volta para o chão, não sendo mais capaz de encontrar o olhar irado de Emmett. Eu esfreguei as lágrimas e ouvi pés arrastando por todo o linóleo. Esperei pelo golpe que era inevitável, mas fui surpreendido quando uma mão tocou meu ombro. Eu olhei pra cima para ver Alice, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas, olhando para baixo para mim.

"Bella é uma lutadora. Ela vai ficar bem." Ela consolou.

Eu estendi minha mão e coloquei-a sobre a dela. "Obrigado, Alice. Eu precisava ouvir isso".

"Você a ama, não é?" Havia uma pequena quantidade de surpresa em sua voz. Eu olhei em seus frios olhos azuis e sorri.

"Eu amo. Ela é meu mundo".

Enquanto ela olhava para mim, eu vi que ela não me culpava pelo que aconteceu, mas quando olhei para Emmett, eu percebi que ele não se sentia da mesma maneira.

"Como é que vocês souberam sobre tudo isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sou o segundo contato de emergência no telefone de Bella." Emmett rosnou.

"Mamãe e papai estão fora da cidade, então eles tentaram aquele número primeiro e, em seguida, encontraram o de Emmett e ligaram para ele." Alice explicou.

"Sr. Swan?" Minha cabeça chicoteou para o médico que estava de pé na porta e eu atirei-me do meu assento. Emmett e Alice seguiram atrás de mim, Emmett resmungando com a minha mentira descarada.

"Você é o marido de Isabella?" O médico perguntou.

Emmett bufou e eu dei a ele um olhar para calar a boca. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas, felizmente, manteve sua boca fechada.

"Sim, eu sou o marido de Bella".

"Bem, ela passou pela cirurgia. Houve muita perda de sangue. Nós demos a ela duas unidades de sangue quando começamos. A bala entrou em seu abdômen inferior e apenas mal atingiu seu rim, baço e cólon. Nós entramos para nos certificar de que não havia nenhum sangramento importante e para reparar alguns dos tecidos e as pequenas feridas de entrada e saída. Quanto à ferida por arma de fogo, ela vai sobreviver relativamente ilesa. Ela é uma mulher muito sortuda".

"Então, ela vai ficar bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Ela vai sentir um pouco de dor, mas nós vamos dar-lhe remédios de dor em abundância para ajudar com isso. Vamos mudá-la para um quarto logo e vocês podem ir um de cada vez para vê-la".

Eu quase colapsei com o alívio quando o médico apertou minha mão e nos deixou esperando por uma enfermeira para nos levar até Bella. Sentei-me e senti a picada de lágrimas nos meus olhos mais uma vez. _Ela ficaria bem._

"Apenas cale-se, Emmett".

Eu olhei para cima para ver Emmett olhando para mim do outro lado da sala. Alice pairando sobre ele com as mãos nos quadris.

"Ele não é da família, então ele não vai entrar." Emmett disse em caráter definitivo.

_O inferno que eu não era._

Antes que eu pudesse dar voz aos meus pensamentos, Alice rapidamente pisou dentro.

"Isso não é culpa dele. Então você vai sentar-se ali e ficar quieto".

"Ele mentiu e disse que eles são casados." Quase como se uma lâmpada se acendesse sobre sua cabeça, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele começou a gaguejar. "Vocês... vocês não. É melhor você não. Vocês vão se casar?"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Não, nós não nos casamos".

Emmett olhou para Alice como se isso fosse o fim da discussão, mas Alice afundou seus pés e deu de ombros em agitação.

"Não importa se ele mentiu sobre isso. Ele só queria saber como ela estava e o hospital não lhe daria informações se ele fosse apenas um namorado. Agora, pare de ser um imbecil e supere isso. Ele vai vê-la e não há nada que você fará sobre isso. Você sabe que Bella iria querer ele com ela".

O fogo nos olhos dela era assustador e eu estava feliz que eu não era o recebedor final do seu discurso retórico. Mesmo que Alice tenha sido uma puta completa comigo antes, eu me encontrei apreciando sua atitude corajosa e agressiva. Emmett esbravejou por um momento antes de seus resmungos se tornarem suspiros de irritação.

Alice sentou-se ao lado de Emmett e sorriu docemente para mim, como se estivéssemos sentados em uma sala de estar tomando chá. Fiquei espantado que ela poderia ir de um duende demoníaco a anjo da guarda depois de tudo o que eu tinha feito Bella passar. Eu sorri para ela e ela me deu uma piscada divertida, então se aproximou e consolou Emmett de sua reprimenda.

Eu sorri e abaixei minha cabeça para que eu não chateasse Emmett mais do que ele já estava. Um enorme peso tinha sido tirado dos meus ombros e eu não podia esperar para ver minha Linda. A porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou, fazendo com que todos nós arrastássemos nossos pés.

"Isabella está em seu quarto agora, se vocês quiserem me seguir?" Ela perguntou gentilmente.

Emmett empurrou-me com uma cara feia e eu decidi que seria melhor não irritá-lo mais do que ele já estava antes de ele deixar escapar que eu não era da família. Nós fizemos nosso caminho por um corredor longo e vazio. A enfermeira puxou logo para um quarto da UTI e lembrou-nos que precisávamos entrar um de cada vez.

Emmett deu-me um olhar desafiador e eu apenas balancei a cabeça para ele ir primeiro. Se eu fosse o último, eu teria mais tempo com ela e isso me fez parecer como a melhor pessoa por ceder. Fiquei surpreso quando Alice pegou minha mão e me levou a um conjunto de cadeiras no corredor.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas." Ela começou.

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei.

Alice segurou meu olhar por um instante antes de ela dar de ombros e desviar seu olhar. Eu assisti a pequena mulher mexer seus dedos desconfortavelmente antes de eu balançar minha cabeça e olhar para a porta que Emmett tinha desaparecido completamente. Eu sabia que, no fundo, ela estava apenas tentando proteger Bella, mas uma parte de mim queria que ela admitisse que ela tinha sido uma vadia rude quando ela me contou sobre Jake.

Alice soltou um longo suspiro e deslocou-se em sua cadeira. Olhei de volta para ela e ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, não encontrando meus olhos. Este joguinho que ela estava fazendo estava se transformando em algo bastante divertido. Eu bati o pé e olhei para as marcas de sapato por todo o linóleo, quando ela soltou outro longo suspiro exasperado. Era óbvio que ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não tornaria isso mais fácil para ela.

"Olha, isso é realmente difícil para eu dizer." Ela torceu suas mãos juntas antes de ajeitar seus ombros e me olhar nos olhos.

"Sinto muito por ter contado a você sobre Jake do jeito que eu fiz. Eu não deveria ter pulado para conclusões sobre o seu passado e agora que tudo foi esclarecido que você realmente não... você sabe. Eu sinto como se eu devesse deixá-lo saber que eu não o julgo responsável pelo que aconteceu com Bella".

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente, deixando-a saber que eu a ouvi, mas eu não tinha certeza de como responder. Parte disso _foi_ minha culpa, mesmo que Alice não me responsabilizasse, eu me sentia responsável. Eu deveria ter protegido Bella mais do meu passado.

Alice tocou meu braço e chamou minha atenção. "Não foi culpa sua." Como se ela soubesse o que eu estava pensando, ela tentou acalmar a dúvida e a auto-aversão em que eu estava me fixando.

"Obrigado, Alice. No entanto, a culpa foi minha, mesmo que eu não tenha puxado o gatilho. Eu deveria tê-la mantido em segurança, mas eu entrei nisto sem pensar nas conseqüências. Meu melhor amigo está provavelmente morto por minha causa e, agora, a mulher que eu amo mais que tudo está deitada em uma cama de hospital. E se a mira de Carlisle tivesse sido apenas um fio de cabelo fora?" Ouvi minha voz falhar e desviei o olhar.

"Eu não posso nem pensar nos 'e se'." Alice começou. "Bella é minha irmã, ela é minha melhor amiga e eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém. Ela não iria querer que você se culpasse por isso. Ela vai ficar bem, então não há nenhum ponto em viver no passado".

Eu moía meu lábio inferior enquanto eu pensava sobre o que ela disse. Eu estive vivendo no passado durante os últimos oito anos. Toda a minha vida girava em torno da morte dos meus pais e agora tudo acabou, eu finalmente tive respostas. Ainda havia coisas que precisavam ser trabalhadas e eu tinha certeza de que a precipitação seria mais difícil do que simplesmente qualquer coisa que eu já lidei desde a morte dos meus pais, mas eu tinha um futuro. Eu tinha uma mulher linda que me amava e que era a única coisa que importava neste momento.

Emmett saiu e limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos. "Ela parece realmente ruim." Ele sussurrou.

Eu queria correr para o quarto, mas Alice levantou-se e se moveu para a porta. Ela abraçou Emmett e seus braços de urso envolveram em torno dela. Eu podia ouvir os sussurros, mas eu me virei e tentei dar a eles um momento privado. Eu ouvi a porta do quarto de Bella abrir e olhei para cima a tempo de ver o punho de Emmett fazer contato com meu maxilar.

Eu bati de volta na cadeira, atordoado e sentindo como se eu tivesse sido atingido por uma marreta. Emmett deu um passo atrás e sacudiu sua mão enquanto me encarava.

"Eu disse a você que eu terminaria o que comecei se você alguma vez a machucasse." Ele ferveu.

Minha mão foi para o meu queixo e eu esfreguei-o para tentar parar a pulsação que estava correndo através do meu rosto. Eu sabia que merecia isso, então eu não estava disposto a revidar. Em vez disso, eu observei-o atentamente porque eu não estava disposto a levar outro soco dele.

"Aquela é a minha irmãzinha lá!" Ele levantou a sua voz. "Eu confiei em você para mantê-la segura e ela foi fodidamente baleada! Se não fosse por Alice, eu teria rasgado você em pedacinhos agora".

Eu concordei, deixando-o saber que eu entendi o que ele estava pensando. Eu não tinha o desejo de defender-me, uma parte de mim queria que ele tivesse voado no meu pescoço. Fiquei surpreso quando ele se aproximou e sentou-se na cadeira que Alice tinha desocupado.

Emmett passou a mão sobre seu rosto enquanto eu o observava cansado pelo canto do meu olho. Sua mão deu um tapa nas minhas costas surpreendendo-me enquanto eu enrijecia, à espera de mais um golpe me acertando.

"Eu estou indo para o refeitório comer um sanduíche, você quer alguma coisa?"

Meus olhos dispararam para o dele e a raiva que esteve queimando neles momentos antes tinha se dissipado, mas ainda havia uma pontada de desconfiança no seu olhar. Eu balancei minha cabeça e ele acenou antes de virar e deixar-me atordoado com sua mudança repentina no comportamento.

_Que porra havia de errado com esta família? _

Levantei-me e andei de um lado para o outro na frente da porta tentando o meu melhor para não interromper a visita de Alice, mas a ansiedade de não ver Bella estava começando a pesar sobre mim. Eu abri a porta e Alice olhou para mim do outro lado da cama. Ela rapidamente enxugou os olhos e se levantou.

"Você pode entrar." Ela sussurrou.

Eu estava dividido entre deixá-la ter um pouco mais de tempo e a minha necessidade de ver a minha Linda.

"Está tudo bem, eu só queria saber quanto tempo você ficaria".

Alice revirou os olhos e veio até a porta, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "De verdade, está tudo bem. Eu já acabei".

Eu assenti e me movi para fora do caminho para que ela pudesse passar pela porta. Logo que ela saiu, eu entrei. As luzes estavam apagadas e o bip do monitor chamou minha atenção para as várias máquinas às quais Bella estava ligada. Quando eu finalmente deixei-me olhar para a minha Linda, um suspiro ficou preso na minha garganta.

Ela estava mortalmente pálida, ainda pior do que tinha estado quando eles a pegaram dos meus braços. Seus lábios, geralmente um vermelho rosado, eram quase da mesma cor de sua pele, e círculos escuros azulados estavam sob seus olhos. Sentei-me na cadeira que Alice estava sentada e toquei seu rosto.

_Não me admira que Emmett me bateu quando ele saiu._

Corri meus dedos sobre os tubos de oxigênio que ela tinha em seu nariz e deixei meu dedo pentear seu cabelo. Mesmo que seu cabelo parecesse emaranhado e sem vida sob a luz fraca no quarto. Eu deixei minha testa cair no colchão assim que todas as emoções que tinham crescido nas últimas horas saíram. As lágrimas silenciosamente caíram pela mulher que estava deitada na minha frente, e depois pelos meus pais. Eu chorei pelo pai que nunca seria, e pelo coração gentil de Esme que ele estava certo de destruir quando ela descobrisse a verdade. Finalmente, eu chorei pelo amigo que esteve preso a mim através de tudo e que eu não estava lá para quando ele mais precisou de mim.

Soltei um soluço quando senti uma mão suave no meu cabelo. Seu toque calmo e o alívio que eu senti atingindo-me como um cobertor quente. Necessitando vê-la, eu levantei minha cabeça para encontrar os olhos castanhos chocolate da minha Linda olhando para mim.

Sua mão arrastou para baixo até que ela enxugou as lágrimas que estavam escorrendo na minha bochecha. Com uma voz que soou mais como um coaxar, ela tentou falar.

"Ed-" Ela limpou a garganta e começou novamente. "Edward? Eu estou bem".

Eu peguei sua mão na minha e a trouxe aos meus lábios, beijando seus dedos e dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu sei, Princesa".

"Onde está Carlisle?" Ela resmungou.

"Ele está na cadeia." Eu sussurrei, olhando para ela de perto para ter certeza que ela compreendeu que ela estava a salvo novamente.

"Você está bem? Ele não machucou você, machucou? O que aconteceu com sua mandíbula?" Parecia que ela estava mais preocupada comigo do que com o seu próprio bem-estar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e escovei meus lábios contra sua mão mais uma vez. "Não, eu estou bem".

"Edward? O que aconteceu com sua mandíbula? Carlisle bateu em você?" Para alguém que tinha acabado de levar um tiro, ela era uma coisinha determinada.

"Não, Carlisle não me bateu." Eu realmente não tinha vontade de explicar a ela que Emmett era o culpado pela contusão brilhando no lado direito do meu queixo.

"Então o que aconteceu? A polícia fez isso?" Ela sussurrou, lambendo seus lábios para saciar a secura.

"Não se preocupe com isso, não é nada. Estou perfeitamente bem. Você gostaria que eu me despisse para que você possa conferir cada centímetro de mim?" Eu perguntei balançando minhas sobrancelhas.

Ela me olhou por um momento e, em seguida, seus lábios viraram para cima ligeiramente em um sorriso dopado. Eu beijei seus dedos e coloquei meu sorriso torto que ela me disse que amava.

"Agora, quando você acha que podemos sair daqui rapidamente? Estou pensando que praias tropicais e você de biquíni é uma ótima idéia".

Seu sorriso aumentou e eu senti meu coração apertar. Eu deixei minha mão correr através de seu cabelo novamente enquanto o meu lábio inferior tremia ao ver que ela ficaria bem. Apertei sua mão e inclinei-me para colocar meus lábios suavemente nos dela. Quando eu me afastei, olhei nos olhos dela.

"Eu amo você, Isabella".

Ela me deu um sorriso dopado e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela.

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois de várias horas, eles minimizaram a condição de Bella e colocaram-na em seu próprio quarto. A restrição a visitas foi suspensa, mas Emmett rosnou quando as horas de visita terminaram e ele e Alice tiveram que sair. Já que eu era seu "marido", eles montaram uma pequena cama em uma cadeira de puxar para eu ficar com ela.

A dor de Bella estava além das expectativas e eles tiveram que administrar a dose total de morfina para aliviar alguns de seus desconfortos. O médico tinha me garantido que a dor era normal em feridas abdominais depois de eu ter chamado os enfermeiros diversas vezes, ordenando-lhes para fazer com que a dor dela fosse embora. Após o terceiro dia, ela foi privada da morfina e administraram algo um pouco mais suave.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela me perguntou, depois de almoçarmos.

"Com Carlisle?"

Eu sabia que essa conversa estava chegando, mas eu não estava esperando ansiosamente por ela. Eu havia passado várias horas no departamento de polícia no dia anterior e eu não tinha vontade de estressá-la sobre isso.

"Sim, com Carlisle." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Eu escondi meu sorriso. Bella estava irritada que os médicos a mantinham por mais tempo do que tinham inicialmente dito a ela devido a uma infecção secundária. O médico estava dando-lhe antibióticos e ela reclamava por horas que ela poderia simplesmente tomá-los em casa, mesmo depois que ele disse a ela que era melhor obtê-los por via intravenosa.

Eu desliguei a televisão e coloquei o controle remoto sobre a mesa ao lado da sua cama.

"Eu tive que dar uma declaração detalhada ontem. A polícia já interrogou Carlisle e, surpreendentemente, ele contou tudo a eles. Ele contou-lhes sobre a batida em mim, assim como seu envolvimento com os Volturi. O sargento da polícia disse que eles o tinham sob observação por suicídio e eles chamaram os federais".

"Até mesmo sobre Garrett?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Sim, ele contou tudo a eles. O sargento disse que as nossas histórias se alinharam perfeitamente. Carlisle disse a ele que ele não queria que eu sofresse como eu sofri com a morte dos meus pais. Eles foram até a minha casa e recolheram provas suficientes que corroboraram a sua história".

Eu tinha ficado completamente chocado quando o policial me disse que Carlisle estava tentando fazer as coisas mais fáceis para mim. _Por que ele faria isso?_ Ele tinha que saber que sua confissão acabaria com a sua vida, seja passando o tempo na prisão, ou com os Volturi o alcançando. Quando eu questionei o policial sobre o assunto, ele disse que Carlisle disse que era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer para o filho que ele nunca soube que ele tinha. Eu saí sentindo-me mais confuso do que eu estava quando entrei.

"O que acontece agora?"

"Eu não sei." Eu respondi a verdade.

Bella olhou para mim e as lágrimas transbordavam dos seus olhos. Eu balancei minha cabeça e estendi minha mão para ela. "Não se preocupe, ele não vai machucá-la outra vez".

"Não é isso, Edward. Posso ver como isso está machucando você e eu odeio ver que aquele homem ainda tem o controle".

"Ele não tem controle sobre mim. Eu só... estou tendo muita dificuldade para entender a magnitude do que ele fez. Ele ficou ao meu lado e durante anos eu pensei que ele era alguém que ele não era. Tudo o que eu sabia era uma mentira, e é difícil compreender isso." Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Não é apenas Carlisle. Ed não era quem eu pensava que ele era, e nem a minha mãe era. Isso tudo me mostrou que eu não posso confiar em ninguém".

"Exceto em mim." Bella disse com firmeza.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e ela estava me implorando para concordar com ela. Eu peguei a mão dela na minha e trouxe-a para os meus lábios. Beijando-a suavemente, eu sorri para ela.

"Exceto você." Eu concordei.

Bella soltou um suspiro que ela estava segurando com a minha admissão. "Como é que Esme encarou tudo isso?"

"Ela partiu para passar um tempo com sua colega de quarto da faculdade. Liguei para ela e expliquei tudo depois que a polícia já tinha ido à sua casa. Ela fez algumas perguntas, mas então não falou sobre isso quando eu perguntei como ela estava lidando com as coisas. Recebi uma mensagem no meu celular dizendo que ela estava indo para Chicago e que ela estaria de volta quando a loucura da mídia se acalmasse".

Uma pequena lágrima escapou dos olhos de Bella e ela esfregou meu ombro em simpatia. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Ela virá. Tenho certeza que ela está tão ferida, se não pior, do que você está agora".

"Eu sei. Eu só queria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer".

"O que ela precisa é de tempo. Ela simplesmente descobriu que seu marido não só teve um relacionamento com sua irmã, mas que também a matou e depois tentou matar seu próprio filho. Ela foi pega totalmente de surpresa por isto. Pelo menos você sabia que havia alguma coisa acontecendo. Ela esteve de forma alegre, sem saber que seu mundo estava prestes a ser virado de cabeça para baixo".

"Sim." Eu concordei. "Eu espero que você esteja certa".

"Ela ama você, Edward. Ela vai voltar".

Eu deixei meu polegar esfregar pequenos círculos sobre as costas da sua mão. Eu senti a tensão aumentar no quarto e chamei minha atenção de volta para Bella. Ela estava roendo os lábios como se contemplasse o que ela queria dizer. Finalmente, ela teve coragem suficiente para perguntar o que estava em sua mente.

"Alguma notícia sobre Jasper?" A voz de Bella era baixa e eu sabia que ela estava tentando diminuir o golpe de trazer o assunto à tona. Eu ainda sentia aquela pontada de arrependimento e desespero que muitas vezes vinha quando me lembrava dele.

"Não, o sargento disse que, uma vez que eles chamarem os federais, o que seria hoje, então eles teriam mais recursos para descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. Parece que ele definitivamente não está no hospital que a minha assistente inicialmente pensou que ele estava. Ele pode tanto ter sido removido, ou estar morto." Trinquei os dentes assim que as palavras de seu possível falecimento escorregaram entre meus lábios.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio com nossos próprios pensamentos até que eles foram interrompidos com um estrondo assim que a porta do quarto de Bella se abriu e bateu contra uma das mesas. Um homem enorme com cabelos escuros e uma aparência de indígena americano cruzou o batente da porta e rapidamente entrou no quarto com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Que infernos, Bells?"

Os olhos de Bella se iluminaram e seu sorriso estava ameaçando dividir o rosto dela. "Seth!" Ela gritou.

Ele me deu um olhar antes de passar e ajoelhar-se em sua cama e tomá-la em seus braços. Eu me encolhi em como ele não estava sendo muito gentil com ela e me preocupei com seus pontos se abrindo. Eu estava prestes a colocar um fim aos seus cumprimentos quando ele afastou-se e pressionou sua testa na dela.

"Sinto muito por não estar aqui mais cedo. Parece ter escorregado do fodido cérebro de ervilha de Emmett me contar isso. Não foi até que Alice perguntou quando eu estava chegando que ele se lembrou de me chamar".

"Você não tinha que vir todo o caminho de casa. Eu estou bem." Bella insistiu.

"É apenas uma viagem de três horas." Ele disse com um rolar de olhos. Como se ele percebesse que eu estava sentado lá, seus olhos escuros penetraram através dos meus. Eu podia ver a inteligência, mas também a bondade neles.

"E quem é esse cara bonito?" Seth sorriu para mim e uma covinha do tamanho do Grand Canyon se formou profundamente em sua bochecha esquerda.

Eu me aproximei por cima de Bella e apertei sua mão. "Eu sou Edward Masen".

Suas sobrancelhas elevaram tão alto que desapareceram no cabelo que estava pendurado em sua testa.

"Então você é o homem que tem varrido nossa pequena Bells fora de seus pés e conseguiu irritar Emmett a tal ponto que ele falasse sobre morte lenta e dolorosa por uma hora?"

Fiz uma careta com a sua veracidade e me perguntei se ele quebraria minhas bolas tanto quanto Emmett fez ao longo dos últimos dias. O sorriso de Seth se alargou, se isso fosse possível, e ele acenou com a cabeça em aprovação.

"Você é meu herói, cara! Qualquer um que pode transformar Emmett em um lunático delirante é o meu tipo de cara." Seth balançou a cabeça em direção ao hematoma no meu rosto e riu. "Parece que ele acertou um soco. Seu braço é forte e seu gancho de esquerda é surpreendente".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela fitou-me em estado de choque. "Você disse que aconteceu quando a polícia chegou".

"Não, você perguntou se isso aconteceu quando a polícia chegou e eu nunca lhe respondi".

Bella bufou e reclamou sobre colocar Emmett no seu lugar quando ela o visse novamente. Ela deslizou de volta para sua cama e capotou, tentando manobrar em torno dos tubos até que ela rosnou e quase arrancou a IV em sua mão.

Eu ri junto com Seth enquanto ela ficava confortável, dizendo-nos para calar a boca durante o processo. Eventualmente, ela adormeceu. Os sons suaves de seu ronco encheram a sala.

"Ela sempre roncava." Seth disse com uma risada. "Em e eu geralmente gravávamos fitas para provar isso porque ela nunca acreditaria em nós".

Nós dois rimos baixinho enquanto ela continuava a ressoar através de seu cochilo.

"Ouça, cara," Seth começou. "Apesar de Em estar com raiva agora, ele sabe que você teria dado sua vida para mantê-la segura. Então, dê a ele algum tempo e ele vai superar".

Eu assenti em agradecimento e ele se levantou para ir embora. "Edward?"

Olhei para cima do sono da minha beleza para ver que a expressão de Seth tinha se tornado séria novamente.

"Obrigado".

Eu não acho que merecia a sua gratidão, mas eu assenti a minha confirmação de qualquer maneira.

_**Nota da Autora**__**: **__Obrigada à Ainslet, Dandyvamp e kimpy0464 por me ajudarem com o material médico e de polícia!_

_A maioria dos meus pré-leitores fez um comentário sobre o estacionamento com manobrista no hospital, então eu pensei que ia colocar uma nota aqui dizendo que sim, há estacionamento com manobrista no hospital de Monterey. Eu também ouvi de pessoas que disseram que seus hospitais, nas pequenas cidades, também têm serviço de manobristas. __Portanto, se o seu hospital não tem manobrista, então você está perdendo. *piscada_

_Obrigada por ler!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ o que acharam desse cap.?Algumas coisas esclarecidas, outras ainda "no ar"... Deixem reviews e façam as tradutoras felizes! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	28. CAVALEIRO DE ARMADURA BRILHANTE

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 28 – CAVALEIRO DE ARMADURA BRILHANTE**

_**Bella Swan**_

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu gritei assim que Edward me puxou para fora do seu carro e me embalou em seus braços.

"O que é que parece que eu estou fazendo?" Ele sorriu enquanto subia os degraus da minha casa.

"Eu posso andar, Edward." Eu bufei.

"Eu sei que você pode, mas eu gosto muito mais disso." Ele esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço e eu desisti, envolvendo meus braços em torno dele.

Ele se atrapalhou com as chaves enquanto tentava me manobrar para que ele pudesse ver o que estava fazendo. Uma vez lá dentro, olhei para a sala de estar e estremeci com as lembranças do que aconteceu há pouco mais de uma semana atrás.

"Para onde você quer ir?" Ele perguntou.

Eu estava cansada de ficar na cama, então eu olhei para o sofá e suspirei quando percebi que ele não estava lá.

"Onde está o meu sofá?"

"Eu o removi".

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não podia ver o seu sangue. Era um lembrete constante do que aconteceu." Ele sussurrou.

Edward tinha vindo à minha casa para tomar banho enquanto eu estava em recuperação, mas sempre voltava para mim tão rapidamente quanto podia. Ele deve ter cuidado disso em uma de suas visitas. Como se as memórias não fossem suficientemente ruins, eu podia apenas imaginar o horror de ter que olhar para o remanescente físico daquela noite.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

Ele encolheu os ombros levemente. "Eu vou comprar um novo pra você quando você estiver se sentindo melhor." Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, não querendo discutir com ele sobre a logística de quem compraria o meu sofá.

"Talvez só me leve para o meu quarto?" Isto saiu mais como uma pergunta do que eu pretendia. Ele sorriu para mim e eu pude ver a travessura em seus olhos.

"Eu pensei que você nunca pediria".

Eu divertidamente puxei o cabelo da sua nuca. Não seria Edward se não houvesse algum tipo de insinuação sexual ligado aos seus comentários. "Isso não acontecerá por algum tempo. Ordens do médico." Eu chiei.

Ele rosnou antes de me deitar suavemente na cama. "Ele disse nenhuma atividade extenuante." Sua mão caiu até cobrir meu sexo, colocando pressão sobre ele o suficiente para fazer-me instantaneamente molhada. Ele riu e tirou a mão, beijando-me levemente nos lábios.

"Você é um provocador." Eu rosnei.

O sorriso de Edward aumentou e ele concordou. "Vai ser muito mais difícil para mim do que será pra você. Eu estou apenas preparando o campo de jogo".

Ele me ajudou a sair das minhas roupas e colocar uma camiseta, certificando-se de ser cuidadoso com os pontos que não haviam sido removidos ainda. A carne ainda era sensível e ele ajudou a cuidar dos ferimentos como eu tinha feito para ele após seu acidente. Ele me mostrou um lado de si mesmo que tinha sido enterrado sob o exterior rude e eu amava ver a delicadeza de seu toque.

Edward despiu-se ficando apenas com sua boxer e subiu na cama ao meu lado. Ele deslizou o braço sob meu pescoço e me puxou contra o seu lado. Meu braço repousava em seu estômago e eu suspirei, contente em seus braços novamente. Foi a semana mais dura, tê-lo tão perto, mas não tê-lo me abraçando. Eu tentei seduzi-lo para a pequena cama do hospital, mas ele sempre recusava, muito assustado que pudesse me machucar. Agora, eu finalmente o tinha todo para mim e eu só queria gastar tanto tempo quanto possível aninhada a ele.

Sua mão preguiçosamente puxava meus cabelos e me senti relaxando nele ainda mais. "O que você acha de eu me mudar para Monterey?" Ele perguntou.

Um sorriso se propagou em meu rosto e eu assenti em seu peito. "Eu gostaria muito disso, mas e quanto à sua empresa?"

Edward ficou quieto por alguns minutos antes de soltar um longo suspiro. "Acho que vou vendê-la. Nunca foi meu sonho. Tivemos um número de ofertas ao longo dos anos, então eu tenho certeza que posso encontrar alguém para levá-la das minhas mãos".

"O que você faria depois de vendê-la?"

"Eu não sei. Tem sido muito tempo desde que eu pensei em fazer algo diferente da C&M. Eu fiz investimentos pessoais suficiente para que eu não tivesse que trabalhar se eu não quisesse, mas eu não acho que eu poderia ficar sentado e não fazer nada".

"E quanto à sua música?"

Ele encolheu os ombros levemente. "Tem sido um tempo desde que eu estive seriamente envolvido com a música. Tenho certeza de que eu não sou mais muito bom".

"Pare de se rebaixar tanto." Eu murmurei. "Você não tem de se tornar algum músico profissional. Eu estava apenas sugerindo que você gostaria de fazer algo que você amava em seu tempo livre. Talvez você possa tocar no pub. Tivemos noites de microfone aberto no passado, talvez podemos começar de novo".

"Talvez." Ele concordou.

"Eu terei que voltar para Malibu quando você estiver melhor e resolver as coisas. Você gostaria de vir comigo?"

"Quanto tempo ficaríamos lá?"

"Eu preciso amarrar algumas pontas soltas no trabalho e falar com um agente imobiliário. Então há Esme e como ela vai lidar com tudo isso. É provável que haja algumas coisas que eu terei que lidar em se tratando de Carlisle, também." Ele resmungou o seu nome, então eu o apertei com força, lembrando-o que eu estava lá. "Então, provavelmente uma semana".

"Eu quero estar com você quando você passar por tudo isso. Não vai ser fácil quando você tiver que finalmente enfrentar sua tia. Talvez eu possa ajudar".

Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça e deixou suas mãos correrem para cima e para baixo das minhas costas, parando perto da minha lesão.

"Eu posso ficar com você até que eu possa encontrar um lugar pra mim?" Ele parecia tão incerto e uma parte de mim ficou ferida que ele ainda sentisse que tinha de perguntar.

"É claro." Eu sussurrei. "Você sabe, você pode simplesmente se mudar para cá. Eu tenho muito espaço." Eu argumentei.

Edward riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, Princesa. Você não tem espaço suficiente. Onde eu colocaria o Grande Piano?"

"Oh." Eu tentei não soar decepcionada, mas tenho certeza que ele podia ler meus pensamentos tão bem como se eu os tivesse falado. Eu nervosamente deixei meus dedos brincando através dos cabelos salpicados que trilhavam para baixo em sua boxer.

"No entanto, eu poderia encontrar um lugar suficientemente grande para nós dois e você poderia morar comigo." Ele sussurrou. Minha mão parou e eu encontrei seu olhar. A incerteza que eu tinha certeza de que estaria escrita em seu rosto não estava lá. Ele realmente quis dizer o que ele estava dizendo.

"Você acha que é cedo demais?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ele dissesse que não.

Seu olhar penetrante me fez sentir toda aquecida quando ele segurou meu rosto em concha em sua mão. Seu polegar arrastou sobre meu rosto e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu não quero ficar sem você por um segundo sequer. Por que adiar o inevitável? Se nós vivêssemos separados, estaríamos apenas vivendo entre duas casas porque eu não vou ficar sem você de novo." Ele inclinou meu queixo para cima e pressionou seus lábios suavemente aos meus.

Senti uma sensação de pura alegria percorrer meu corpo e eu sabia que isso era certo. _Ele estava certo._ Eu não poderia viver sem ele. A separação entre nós, quando ele voltou para Malibu, foi horrível. Seria pior sabendo que ele estaria a apenas alguns quilômetros de distância e não estar com ele. Ele se afastou e olhou para mim.

"Nós temos muito tempo para falar sobre isso. Você não precisa tomar nenhuma decisão agora." Havia uma pitada de decepção em suas palavras e eu imediatamente percebi que ele pensava que eu tinha dúvidas sobre nós morando juntos.

"Então, onde você gostaria de morar? Eu sempre quis morar em Pacific Grove. Talvez em um dos bangalôs na Oceanview Boulevard, ou perto da praia de Asilomar".

"Eu estava pensando na Praia Pebble, ou Carmel, mas se você gosta de Pacific Grove, então podemos olhar para isso." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele e eu me aninhei para mais perto dele.

"Eu realmente não me importo onde nós moramos contanto que eu esteja com você".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Após outra semana de repouso na cama, eu estava pronta para arrancar meu cabelo. Edward não me deixava fazer nada, o que era realmente doce, mas completamente irritante ao mesmo tempo. Eu finalmente falei para ele me levar para o pub para que eu pudesse sair de casa e terminar algum trabalho.

Logo que entramos no estacionamento, eu gemi quando vi o carro de Jake. Eu olhei para Edward e dei a ele um olhar de advertência.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso conhecedor.

"Apenas se comporte".

Quando entramos no pub, Jake estava por trás do bar já olhando para Edward. Soltei um longo suspiro exasperado com a estupidez de seus egos de macho e caminhei até o bar, acenando para Edward tomar um assento na cabine. Eu percebi que quanto mais longe ele ficasse de Jake, melhor.

"Eu estarei no escritório pegando alguns papéis. Você pode enviar um hambúrguer e uma Coca-Cola Diet quando você tiver uma chance?"

Jake assentiu enquanto secava um copo. Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção de Edward. "E quanto ao imbecil na cabine?" Ele resmungou.

"Eu cuidarei dele." Mae disse com um suspiro.

Agradeci a ela quando ela vagou para anotar o pedido de Edward. Voltando-me para Jake, eu senti a raiva ferver dentro de mim.

"Não comece a merda com ele ou você estará procurando outro emprego." Eu avisei. Jake olhou para mim como se ele não acreditasse em mim, mas eu bati minha mão no bar para deixar o meu ponto claro.

"Acalme-se, Bella. Eu entendi".

"Eu não acho que você entendeu. Sua constante antipatia em direção a Edward não está apenas me irritando, mas você vai estragar o que você e Mae começaram. Ela não vai agüentar seu discurso ciumento por muito tempo antes que ela chute você na calçada." Eu fervi.

"Ela já me disse isso".

"Ela disse?" Eu perguntei, um pouco surpresa.

"Sim, ela é uma coisinha corajosa." Ele riu.

"Jake, você e eu somos amigos. Eu não quero ser o cara mau aqui, mas Edward e eu somos um pacote de negócios. Se você não pode aceitá-lo, então vamos ter de ficar com uma relação profissional daqui em diante. Não me faça cortá-lo fora da minha vida, porque eu vou".

Jake colocou as duas mãos no bar e olhou para seus pés. Ele parecia estar em profunda reflexão antes de seus olhos escuros encontrarem os meus. "Eu sei, Bella. Mae me disse que eu estava apenas empurrando você para mais longe".

"Ela é uma garota inteligente".

"Sim, ela é." Ele disse. Seus olhos vagaram sobre Mae e um sorriso suave brincou em seus lábios. "Você se lembra da conversa que tivemos no café? Aquela em que você me dispensou?" Ele me deu um sorriso torto e eu ri.

"Sim?"

"Você disse que se eu olhasse lá no fundo, então eu veria que eu não te amava de verdade. Você estava errada. Eu te amo muito." Ele sussurrou. Comecei a protestar, mas ele ergueu a mão para me impedir. "Mas desde que eu comecei a ver Mae, eu percebi que o que eu sentia por você era diferente do que eu sinto por ela. Você estava certa. Nós dois merecemos mais do que algo confortável e conveniente. Eu vejo o que você estava tentando me dizer. Eu compreendo agora".

"Então por que você ainda está agindo como um idiota ciumento?"

"Eu não sou ciumento." Ele negou. "Eu apenas conheço caras como ele e eu não quero ver você se machucar. Ele colocou-a em perigo e eu acho que não posso perdoá-lo por isso".

Eu tinha quase perdoado Jake por sua atitude, até que ele fez o último comentário. "Você não o conhece." Eu fervi. "Todas as suas suposições foram feitas baseadas em fofocas e no seu próprio senso de justiça. Ele me ama e tentou o seu melhor para me manter segura. Não é culpa dele que ele teve que lidar com a vida que tinha. Às vezes, coisas ruins acontecem a pessoas boas. Você acha que ele escolheu ter seus pais assassinados? Ou talvez que ele escolheu ser enganado por alguém que ele confiava? Ou talvez você ache que ele escolheu ser um pária porque ele foi falsamente acusado de um crime hediondo? Você e Emmett precisam tomar um longo olhar duro para os fatos e parar de julgá-lo." Eu rosnei.

Uma mão quente tocou meu ombro e eu pulei. Virando-me rapidamente, fui recebida pela carranca preocupada de Emmett. Dei de ombros empurrando sua mão e comecei a ir para o escritório quando ele agarrou meu braço e me parou. Meus olhos atiraram para Edward, que se levantou, olhando a nossa pequena troca de sua mesa. Acenei-lhe para sentar-se e garanti-lhe que eu estava bem antes de encontrar o olhar de Emmett.

"Ele está aqui para ficar. Acostume-se a isso".

"Desculpe-me, Bella." Emmett murmurou. O olhar em seus olhos me mostrou que ele estava verdadeiramente arrependido, mas eu não tinha certeza se era pelo o que eu pensei que ele deveria estar pedindo desculpas.

Eu lutei com as lágrimas e olhei para baixo. "Desculpar pelo que, Emmett?" Eu bati.

Ele soltou meu braço e passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. "Nós apenas nos preocupamos com você. Desculpe-me se estamos fazendo as coisas mais difíceis para você".

"Então pare de torná-la mais difícil. Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é que você dê a ele uma chance e pare de deixar suas noções preconcebidas ficarem no caminho." Sacudi a cabeça e me afastei antes que eu dissesse algo que me arrependeria.

Eu trabalhei tão rapidamente quanto eu poderia, fazendo o depósito e pagando as contas necessárias. Eu não confiava em Emmett ou Jake tanto quanto eu podia, então eu não ousava deixar Edward sozinho por mais tempo que o necessário. Comecei juntando a papelada que eu poderia levar para casa comigo quando Alice rompeu através da porta do escritório, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

"Você parece realmente bem." Ela disse enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente a mim.

"Obrigada." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Por que você está tão tagarela?"

O sorriso dela aumentou e ela endireitou-se e inclinou-se sobre minha mesa. "Eu o conheci." Ela gritou.

"Conheceu quem?"

"Meu cavaleiro! _Aquele_!" Ela sussurrou sonhadora. Eu reprimi o desejo de rolar meus olhos e, em vez disso, fiz um gesto com minha mão para ela me dar mais detalhes.

"Conte-me." Eu exigi.

"Ele é tão incrivelmente lindo, Bella. Ele é alto, bem mais de 1m85cm, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Ele é perfeito!"

"Ok, então ele é lindo. O que mais?"

"O que você quer dizer com o que mais?" Alice perguntou. Ela parou remexendo seus dedos e olhando para mim como se nada mais importasse.

"O que ele faz para viver? Onde você o conheceu? Ele tem um cérebro?"

Ela sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira e seu sorriso vacilou. "Hum... Eu não sei. Ele me convidou para sair e eu apenas soube, sabe? Ele é o homem que Madame Nadali me disse que estava vindo".

Eu não escondi o rolar de olhos com a menção de sua permissão psíquica. "Então você não foi a um encontro com ele ainda?"

"Não, mas passamos a noite conversando na cabine de canto na noite passada".

"Você conversou, mas você não sabe o que ele faz para viver?"

"Bem, talvez nós não conversamos tanto. Psiu, me dê uma pausa. O homem era irresistível".

Eu ri e me levantei. "Bem, pelo menos você tem suas prioridades em linha reta." Eu provoquei.

"E você é aquela a falar." Alice brincou.

"Touché, baby. Touché".

Alice me seguiu para fora e vi Mae trabalhando no bar. Procurei por Jake e Emmett e veio acima num tiro quando eu os vi sentados na cabine com Edward e Seth. Meu coração começou a correr com a conversa intensa que parecia estar acontecendo. Rapidamente, corri para encontrar Seth escrevendo em um guardanapo de papel enquanto Emmett apontava para ele.

"Essa não é a receita certa. Ela não usa o molho de Worcestershire!"

Eu fui até a borda da mesa e quatro pares de olhos atiraram para olhar para mim. "Está tudo bem"? Eu perguntei.

Edward e Jake sorriram e assentiram enquanto Seth e Emmett balançaram suas cabeças.

"Vovó Brandon usa o Worcestershire em seu molho de costela?" Emmett exigiu.

Olhei entre Emmett e Seth e fiquei momentaneamente confusa com sua pergunta.

"Sim, ela usa." Alice chiou. "O que você está fazendo?" Ela se inclinou sobre o ombro de Seth e olhou para o guardanapo em que ele estava escrevendo.

"Eu estou dando a Edward a receita das costelas de Mary. Ele jura que a sua é a melhor, mas eu imploro em discordar. Eu a fiz tantas vezes que eu tenho a receita memorizada, mas Emmett continua dizendo que ela não usa Worcestershire no molho de churrasco e ele não vai calar a porra da boca sobre isso".

"Eu tenho a receita em casa." Eu disse, franzindo minha testa para Edward.

"Seth queria ter a certeza de que eu a tivesse para que possamos fazer dois churrascos, o seu e o meu, e depois comparar qual foi o melhor, amanhã à noite".

"Amanhã à noite?"

"Estamos todos preparando um churrasco, Bells." Emmett disse com uma risada.

Olhei para Edward e ele deu de ombros, um sorriso jogando em seus lábios.

"Vocês estão vindo para o jantar amanhã?" Eu esclareci.

"Bem, Jake não. Ele e Mae vão cuidar do bar, mas Seth e eu estamos vindo e eu pensei que poderia levar Rose para que todos pudessem conhecê-la".

"E eu poderia trazer um encontro!" Alice disse rapidamente.

Eu olhei para eles como se eles tivessem perdido a cabeça. Nem uma hora atrás Emmett estava à beira de bater em Edward, e agora ele queria sair? Eu não estava prestes a questionar a mudança de atitude, mas eu silenciosamente me perguntei se a imprevisibilidade de Alice tinha atingido Emmett.

"Ok." Eu murmurei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cheira realmente muito bem aqui." Eu disse enquanto entrava na cozinha. Edward sorriu e acenou para um pequeno pedaço de carne num prato.

"Há uma amostra até que todo mundo chegue aqui".

Eu coloquei-o em minha boca, então fechei meus olhos e gemi com a maneira que derreteu na minha boca. As mãos de Edward agarraram minha cintura e ele puxou-me até minhas costas estarem contra seu peito. Suas mãos deslizaram até meu estômago até escovarem a parte inferior do meu peito, sua respiração como fantasma através da minha nuca.

"Eu fodidamente amo ouvir esse som de você." Ele sussurrou roucamente.

Minha cabeça caiu para o seu peito e deixei que ele continuasse a deslizar suas mãos sobre mim. Tinha sido muito tempo desde que tínhamos estado íntimos e eu sabia que ele estava doendo por isso tanto quanto eu estava. Chupei uma respiração rápida quando ele roçou por meus mamilos, fazendo-os enrijecer.

"Hoje a noite, minha Linda".

"Mas o médico-"

"Shhh." Ele sussurrou. "Eu serei gentil. Eu não posso mais esperar. Existem outras coisas que podemos fazer além de sexo." Ele girou seus quadris e pude sentir o quanto ele precisava de mim, pressionando contra minha bunda. Eu deixei minha mão trilhar entre nós e ele rosnou quando eu acariciei através de sua ereção. Ele rapidamente pegou minha mão e me parou.

"Eles estão aqui".

Assim que ele sussurrou as palavras, a campainha tocou. Eu me virei e olhei para ele interrogativamente e ele riu. "Não é minha culpa que você está tão desatenta. Além disso, Emmett não é a pessoa mais silenciosa".

Eu ri enquanto me dirigi até a porta. Quando abri, fiquei assustada pela linda mulher parada na minha porta. Ela tinha um cabelo loiro espesso que caía em cachos soltos sobre seus ombros. Uma pinta situada acima de seu lábio, como uma dessas atrizes de filmes antigos, dando a ela uma aparência atemporal. Seus olhos azuis pareciam apreensivos e eu percebi que estava simplesmente olhando para ela.

"Desculpe," eu sussurrei quando peguei sua mão. "Você deve ser Rose".

Ela me deu um sorriso deslumbrantemente branco e gentilmente apertou minha mão. "E você deve ser Bella. Emmett não pode parar de falar sobre você".

Convidei-a a entrar e Emmett a seguiu, dando-me um beijo na bochecha quando ele se aproximou do batente.

Edward saiu da cozinha limpando as mãos em um guardanapo e eu imediatamente me perguntei o que ele pensaria de Rose. Minhas inseguranças queimando até que eu o vi mal dar um olhar de passagem para ela. Voltando sua atenção para Emmett, ele fez perguntas sobre como o pub estava indo.

Rose me seguiu até a cozinha e nós conversamos sobre como ela conheceu Emmett e seu trabalho. Eu achei-a extremamente inteligente e sagaz. Ela era uma anomalia quando comparada ao tipo de garotas que Emmett tinha namorado no passado e encontrei-me esperando que esta permanecesse ao redor.

Alice entrou na cozinha e fez um caminho mais curto para Rose.

"Oh meu Deus! Isso é Valentino?" Alice perguntou enquanto apreciava a roupa de Rose. Com um pequeno suspiro, ela olhou para seus sapatos e apontou o dedo para eles. "Esses são os Jimmy Choo's da coleção do ano passado!" Ela gritou. "Você e eu vamos ser melhores amigas." Alice disse com um sorriso quando ela finalmente encontrou os olhos de Rose.

"Você trouxe o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante?" Eu perguntei, depois que Alice parou de babar sobre o senso de moda de Rose e se apresentou.

"Eu trouxe. Ele está com os rapazes".

"Bem, está tudo pronto aqui, então por que não saímos e encontramos com ele".

Nós fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala e percebemos que todos os homens estavam reunidos do lado de fora. Seth estava de pé no canto da sala de estar falando em seu telefone celular, então eu acenei para ele antes de pegar uma cerveja do refrigerador, oferecendo uma a Rose e Alice.

Quando saímos, os meus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para Edward e um homem muito bonito com quem ele estava conversando. Ele sorriu e acenou-me enquanto Alice se esgueirou até o seu encontro.

"Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse James." Alice introduziu. James me deu um sorriso que me fez sentir como se ele estivesse me despindo com os olhos. Seus olhos demoraram um pouco mais no meu peito do que era necessário, antes de seu olhar cair sobre Rose sobre meu ombro. Eu quase podia imaginá-lo lambendo os lábios como se estivesse prestes a devorar um bife suculento e me perguntei o que diabos Alice viu neste homem. Sim, ele era atraente, mas o óbvio olhar provocativo que ele deu a mim e, em seguida, a Rose, mostrou-me que ele não era confiável.

Eu olhei para Edward e ele estava olhando para James com uma carranca no rosto. Ele obviamente tinha chegado à mesma conclusão. Rapidamente, Edward colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me afastou.

"Eu não quero que você fique sozinha com aquele homem. Eu não confio nele." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu balancei minha cabeça em concordância. "Eu vi homens como ele na prisão. Seus trejeitos e algumas das coisas que ele dizia me fizeram pensar que ele já esteve preso antes".

Engoli em seco suavemente e olhei furtivamente de volta para Alice e James. Ele puxou-a contra ele e estava beijando-a enquanto suas mãos rodeavam sua bunda. Eu rapidamente olhei para Emmett e ele estava envolvido em uma conversa com Seth e Rose, felizmente não prestando atenção à exibição inapropriada de afeto acontecendo na frente dele.

"É melhor eles cortarem isso antes que Emmett veja".

Edward riu e esfregou sua mandíbula. "Sim, ele não é o mais sutil em deixar os homens saberem que devem manter suas mãos fora de suas irmãs".

Eu ri e dei um tapinha em seu ombro enquanto ele me puxava de volta contra ele. Seus lábios suavemente acariciaram meu pescoço e eu suspirei com o amor que ele sempre estava me mostrando. Ele não era aquele de dizer isso muitas vezes, mas ele nunca perdia uma oportunidade de mostrar que me amava.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou. Virei a cabeça e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

"Eu te amo mais".

Ele resmungou e balançou a cabeça. "Não é possível." Ele disse. Eu sorri e puxei-o para dentro da casa para que pudéssemos levar o jantar para fora.

A conversa fluiu livremente e as discussões envolveram a todos assim que nos sentamos à mesa da sala de jantar. Houve uma votação dividida em cuja costela era melhor e eu acabei sendo o voto decisivo, que Emmett chamou de injusto quando eu escolhi Edward. Com todas as diferentes personalidades, houve apenas um momento de constrangimento quando Rose chamou James de machista por um comentário que ele fez. Depois disso, ela completamente ignorou-o. Alice parecia ingênua com a gritante tensão entre os dois e eu me perguntei novamente como ela podia não ver esse homem como ele realmente era.

Descobrimos que James trabalhava em uma concessionária de venda de carros exóticos. Ele me corrigiu quando eu disse que eram carros usados, então eu calei a boca e deixei Edward conversar com ele sobre o Vanquish. Após o comentário de antes de Edward, eu me perguntei se James os roubava, ou se funcionava como uma loja de reforma alternativa. Eu imediatamente me senti mal por fazer suposições, como eu acusei Alice e Emmett de fazerem com Edward e tentei ignorar seus olhares furtivos.

Depois que terminamos de comer e sem qualquer aviso, Rose atirou-se para fora de sua cadeira e se desculpou para ir ao banheiro. Foi um pouco estranho e todos olharam em volta da mesa, perguntando-se se ela estava bem. Emmett apenas encolheu os ombros e então voltou para a conversa que estava tendo com James sobre os melhores quarterbacks de todos os tempos. Edward parecia lívido e inclinei-me contra ele. Beijando seu queixo, eu pude sentir a tensão e me perguntei o que estava acontecendo.

"Qual é o problema?" Sussurrei. Ele virou-se até que seus lábios estivessem na minha orelha.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir ver se Rosa está bem".

Eu me afastei e ele olhou de volta em direção a James. Assentindo, eu me desculpei e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro. Silenciosamente, eu bati na porta e ouvi um murmúrio abafado de Rose.

"Rose, você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Olhei para o corredor e Alice estava sentada na mesa olhando para mim com uma expressão preocupada.

"Sim, eu sinto muito." Rose disse quando abriu a porta, limpando seus olhos. "Eu simplesmente não tolero idiotas facilmente." Ela sussurrou.

"Emmett fez alguma coisa?"

Ela bufou um som grosseiro. "Não, James é o idiota".

"Oh." Eu não tinha certeza se o comentário que ele fez antes foi o motivo que a fez sair tão abruptamente, ou se havia algo mais acontecendo. "É sobre o comentário machista?"

"Não, isso eu posso lidar. Recebo essa merda todos os dias na minha profissão. Os homens sempre são surpreendidos quando descobrem que uma mulher pode fazer seu trabalho melhor do que eles podem. Ele simplesmente... me assusta".

Eu poderia dizer pela sua pausa que ela não queria me dizer alguma coisa. Eu não podia culpá-la, tínhamos nos conhecido há apenas um par de horas, mas eu senti que eu precisava garantir a ela que ela não era a única.

"Sim, ele meio que me assusta também. Edward não quer que eu fique sozinha com ele".

Rose me deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto eu tentava aliviar seu nervosismo em admitir seus sentimentos para o novo homem de Alice. Ela olhou para o corredor e respirou fundo. "Eu só quero que Alice goste de mim. Você e ela significam muito para Emmett e eu não quero ser aquela a contar a ela que o imbecil que ela trouxe com ela tinha o seu pé subindo a minha perna por debaixo da mesa".

Engoli em seco e meus olhos se arregalaram. "Que idiota do caralho." Eu fervi. Olhei de volta para Alice e ela começou a levantar-se. "Não se preocupe, eu vou dar o troco a ele. É melhor voltarmos para lá antes que eles percebam que algo está acontecendo".

Rose sentou-se ao lado de Emmett, mas percebi que ela empurrou sua cadeira longe o suficiente da mesa que outro toque com o pé não seria possível. Alice voltou ao seu lugar quando nos viu voltando, eu não precisava da interferência dela no que eu tinha a intenção de fazer. Fui para a cozinha e olhei ao redor para alguma coisa exata para a minha vingança. Meus olhos pousaram em uma bacia cheia de salada de frutas com gelatina e um plano começou a se formar.

Pegando-o, eu me movi para a mesa. Quando entrei na sala, eu chamei a atenção de Edward e pisquei para ele antes de mover-me rapidamente ao meu alvo. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente de James, eu enrosquei o meu pé no tapete e comecei a cair para a frente. Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. A salada de frutas com gelatina voou e caiu precisamente perfeita bem em cima de sua cabeça. A substância vermelha pegajosa com marshmallows e frutas aterrissou com um 'splat'.

"Que inferno!" James gritou quando se levantou, derrubando a cadeira ao longo de sua haste. Ele virou-se para olhar para mim e o efeito foi cômico.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse, segurando uma risada.

James limpou a gelatina de sua testa enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho de raiva. Edward levantou-se e parecia que estava pronto para atacar se James se tornasse volátil. Então a risada de Emmett ecoou pela sala de jantar.

James olhou para Emmett, o que só o fez rir mais. Logo Seth e Rose estavam se unindo a ele. Edward ainda estava de forma cansada observando James enquanto eu peguei um guardanapo e estendi-o para ele. Alice ficou olhando completamente chocada e um pouco preocupada.

Por fim, James pegou o guardanapo da minha mão e murmurou sob sua respiração enquanto fazia seu caminho para o banheiro. Não foi muito tempo depois, que ele e Alice foram embora, ela não havia dito mais que duas palavras desde o "acidente" e eu não tinha certeza se ela estava brava, ou apenas chocada com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Logo depois, Rose, Emmett e Seth foram embora com a promessa de nos reunirmos novamente antes de Seth voltar para a faculdade. Olhei para a enorme confusão que era a minha sala de jantar e suspirei.

"Esse foi um show muito bom do poder feminino." Edward disse com uma risada. "O que levantou a hostilidade?

Peguei um guardanapo e comecei a limpar a gelatina do chão e rir levemente. "Eu fui tão óbvia, huh?"

"Eu não acho que Alice e Emmett perceberam isso, mas eu podia ver a pequena dança da vitória nos olhos de Rose." Ele admitiu.

"James estava tentando jogar footsie***** com Rose debaixo da mesa. Ela ficou apavorada e é por isso que ela recuou para o banheiro".

_*__Footsie__: __ato de tocar alguém com o pé por debaixo da mesa._

Edward acenou com a cabeça e suspirou. "Achei que era algo parecido com isso." Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e pegou marshmallows fora do tapete. Olhei para ele com o canto do meu olho e não pude evitar de amá-lo ainda mais. Ele era compassivo e muito intuitivo. Se não fosse por ele, eu provavelmente não teria estado lá para Rose e quem sabe se ela se colocaria na frente da nossa família maluca de novo.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e pegou um guardanapo da mesa. Tomando minhas mãos na dele, ele varreu a gelatina e, em seguida, puxou-me para ele. Eu deixei meus dedos enrolarem em seu cabelo quando ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus.

Sua língua deslizou contra o meu lábio inferior e eu o abri para ele, sentindo uma trilha de antecipação atirar através de mim quando me lembrei de sua promessa anterior. Ele rapidamente se levantou e arrastou-me do chão, empurrando-se suavemente contra mim. Eu gemi ao sentir sua força pura me envolvendo em seus braços.

Ele quebrou o beijo e arrastou sua boca até meu pescoço, mordendo e sugando enquanto descia. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás e me perdi nas sensações que ele estava evocando em mim. Quando ele chegou à minha orelha, ele chupou o lóbulo em sua boca e gemeu.

"Você tem um gosto tão bom." Ele sussurrou. "Eu não posso esperar para provar o resto de você".

Eu tremi e assenti com a cabeça, puxando-o gentilmente em direção ao meu quarto. Assim que chegamos ao corredor, a campainha tocou. Suspirei alto e distanciei meus lábios de seu pescoço e me afastei.

"Não atenda." Edward pediu roucamente.

"E se alguém esqueceu alguma coisa? Isso só vai tomar um segundo." Eu me afastei e ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Sorri para mim mesma, feliz que eu não era a única que era afetada pela tensão sexual.

Eu dei a ele uma piscadela por cima do meu ombro e abri a porta. Um sorriso deslumbrante me encontrou e me levou à pessoa de pé no outro lado.

"Bem, olá, querida." Ele saudou com um sotaque sulista.

"Hum... quem é você?"

Eu ouvi um grito e a porta foi escancarada. Meus olhos atiraram para Edward e ele parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

"Jasper"?

_Talvez ele tivesse__ visto. _

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Vamos lá, pessoal__! __Você sabe que eu tento não fazer o que é esperado. __Muitos de vocês pensaram que o encontro de Alice seria Jasper, não é? Isso seria uma coincidência não real, na minha opinião. Felizmente, meu caminho vai ser um pouco mais plausível. _

_E... eu queria __que Alice sofresse um pouco por sua maldade com Edward antes. O amor não vem facilmente, ou imediatamente, basta olhar para o Motoqueiroward e a Linda._

_Pensamentos? Teorias sobre __onde Jasper esteve? _

_Obrigado por ler!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? James me assusta também! Não quero nem ver o que ele ainda vai aprontar, tadinha da Alice… Deixem reviews! Bjs… __**Ju**_


	29. GALINHAS E QUERIDA DELIRANTE

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 29 – ****GALINHAS E QUERIDA DELIRANTE**

_**Edward Masen**_

"Jasper?"

Eu olhei em descrença para o homem em pé diante de mim.

"Você precisa que seus fodidos olhos sejam verificados, cara?" Ele perguntou. Todo o rosto de Jasper iluminado num sorriso enorme. Eu rapidamente passei empurrando por Bella e agarrei-o em um aperto como garras. Eu lutei contra as lágrimas de alívio quando eu lhe dei um tapinha nas costas até que ele gritou de dor.

"Porra, cara! As costelas estão quebradas, acalme-se." Ele rosnou, mas havia uma sugestão de um riso misturado. Eu me afastei e olhei realmente para ele.

Ele parecia o mesmo, exceto pelos círculos escuros sob seus olhos e o que parecia ser uma cicatriz recente que ia do seu maxilar até abaixo da orelha. Notei um gesso em seu pé esquerdo e ele estava usando calças de moletom, o que Jasper nunca usava.

"O que diabos aconteceu com você?" Perguntei enquanto o convidei a entrar. Bella ficou para trás, seus olhos arregalados quando a figura de 1m85cm de Jasper ergueu-se sobre ela.

"Algum filho da puta me jogou pra fora da estrada. Eu apenas descobri que ele era provavelmente o mesmo filho da puta que jogou você. Ele obviamente não aprendeu nada da primeira vez, ou ele teria mudado o seu método de operação".

Eu balancei a cabeça e senti Bella aconchegar-se ao meu lado, lembrando-me que eu não tinha apresentado formalmente ela a Jasper.

"Jasper, esta é Bella".

Ele pegou sua mão e trouxe-a até seus lábios. "É um prazer." Ele disse em um suave sotaque texano. Revirei meus olhos diante de seu flagrante flerte. Bella olhou rapidamente para mim quando os lábios de Jasper tocaram as costas de sua mão e eu balancei minha cabeça com um sorriso.

"Pare de flertar com a minha mulher." Eu rosnei de brincadeira.

Ele acariciou a mão dela por um instante antes de ela puxá-la para fora de seu alcance.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou inocentemente. "Você não está se sentindo seguro em seu relacionamento?" Ele olhou para Bella e deu-lhe uma piscadela. Fiquei um pouco chocado quando Bella riu com seus avanços. Eu sabia que ele era encantador, mas Bella não era aquela de ser facilmente seduzida pelo encanto.

Puxando-a para mais perto de mim, eu fiz uma careta para ele. "Cale a boca antes que eu realmente machuque você".

Bella deu um soco no meu estômago de brincadeira e, em seguida, convidou-o a entrar na sala de estar. Eu ainda estava completamente surpreso por ele estar aqui e eu tinha tantas perguntas que eu não sabia por onde começar. Bella ofereceu uma bebida a ele e, quando ela foi buscar-lhe uma cerveja, eu não pude mais segurar.

"Onde diabos você esteve? Eu pensei que você estivesse morto".

Jasper agradeceu a Bella quando ela entregou-lhe a sua bebida e fugiu para a poltrona, esperando que ela se sentasse ao lado dele. Eu sorri com a sua decepção quando ela caminhou de volta para mim e se estatelou no chão entre as minhas pernas. Eu deixei minhas mãos deslizarem através de seu cabelo enquanto eu esperava pacientemente por Jasper nos dizer onde ele tinha estado pelas últimas diversas semanas. Ele nos olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada antes de balançar a cabeça e encontrar meu olhar.

"Eu estava no hospital por algumas semanas. Concussão, costelas, perna e osso malar quebrados e ralados da estrada que doem como uma puta".

"Por que você não retornou minhas ligações?" Eu exigi. "Assim que você estava melhor, você poderia ter me dado uma palavra. Garrett disse que você estava morto!" Minha voz começou a subir em como ele pôde me deixar por semanas acreditando que ele estava morto. A mão de Bella agarrou minha perna e ela gentilmente massageou-a enquanto olhou por cima do seu ombro, pedindo com os olhos para eu me acalmar.

"Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha." Ele reclamou. "Não só eu estava em coma por alguns dias, mas assim que eu acordei, o FBI me colocou sob custódia protetora. Eles não me deixaram fazer ligações telefônicas e vazaram a informação de que eu estava em coma e não me recuperaria. Exatamente antes de eu ficar inconsciente, eu disse ao motorista da ambulância que foram os Volturi que me jogaram para fora da estrada. Eu não acho que poderia ter sido Carlisle, ou o seu assassino." Ele disse com um assobio baixo.

"Depois que eu acordei, eu disse a eles tudo o que eu sabia. Eles ainda não estavam convencidos que os Volturi não estavam envolvidos, então eles me colocaram no Casa Roachbag Motel e não foi até que Carlisle deu com a língua nos dentes que eles me deixaram ir. Eu acho que eles poderiam ter pensado que eu estava envolvido de alguma forma porque, como se vê, uma dupla de parceiros de alto nível em minha empresa estão sendo investigados por terem laços com a máfia".

Ele tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja enquanto eu tentava envolver minha cabeça em torno do que ele estava me dizendo. A culpa por colocá-lo em perigo começou a afundar sobre mim até que eu senti a mão de Bella se mover para cima e para baixo em minha perna novamente. Eu poderia facilmente ter me envolvido em falhas e culpa, mas isso era contraproducente. Eu tinha o meu melhor amigo e a garota que eu amava sentados comigo e todas as besteiras que tinham ameaçado nos destruir tinham finalmente acabado. Pela primeira vez, eu estava sendo grato pelo que eu tinha e não estava pensando muito sobre o que eu quase perdi.

"Agora me conte o que diabos aconteceu com Carlisle".

Eu tinha repetido a história tantas vezes que, naquele momento, eu nem sequer tinha mais que pensar nisso. Eu retransmiti tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a última vez que eu tinha falado com Jasper com o que eu soube pela polícia e os investigadores federais.

Jasper soltou um gemido longo e deixou sua cabeça cair em suas mãos quando eu disse a ele que Carlisle era o homem com quem minha mãe esteve antes de eu nascer.

"Ele é seu pai." Jasper disse. Isso foi dito como uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Ele olhou para mim e me deu um olhar de desculpas. Além de Bella, Jasper era a única pessoa para quem eu tinha contado sobre as palavras de minha mãe antes de morrer. Quando eu contei a ele, eu era um menino assustado acusado de assassinato e trancado atrás das grades. Após a admissão inicial, nós nunca falamos sobre isso novamente.

Eu dei-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça e ele soltou um longo suspiro. "Que diabos você vai fazer?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada. Ele não é meu pai".

"Você percebe que, se ele fizer um acordo judicial para derrubar os Volturi, ele não ficará preso por muito tempo".

"O quê?" Eu rosnei. "Ele matou meus pais! Ele tentou matar a mim e a você, e então ele fodidamente atirou em Bella!"

Levantei-me rapidamente e Bella se abaixou quando eu passei por cima dela e comecei a andar pela sala. "Eles não podem deixá-lo sair! Ele arruinou muitas vidas!"

"Acalme-se, eu não sei o que o FBI vai fazer, mas eles estão atrás dos Volturi há anos. Eu não deixaria passar um acordo com ele para finalmente derrubá-los".

"Mas ele matou pessoas!" Eu argumentei.

"Isto é o que eu odeio em praticar a advocacia." Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. "Estas merdas acontecem o tempo todo. Salvatore Gravano, que era o subchefe da família criminosa Gambino, admitiu ter matado dezenove pessoas e ele mal ficou preso por algum tempo. Tudo depende de quanto eles precisam de Carlisle".

Passei minha mão pelo meu cabelo em agitação. Como isso afetaria a mim, ou Bella? O que Esme faria? Eu gemi e sentei-me ao lado de Jasper. Ele bateu nas minhas costas de modo tranqüilizador.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso, então não se preocupe até que saibamos mais." Jasper disse calmamente.

Olhei para cima para ver os olhos de Bella se encherem de lágrimas e eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho para ela e puxei-a para os meus braços. "Está tudo bem. Eu não vou deixá-lo machucá-la de novo".

Ela assentiu, enxugando as lágrimas na minha camisa. "Eu sei. Eu só tenho medo que isso nunca vai acabar".

Eventualmente, ela relaxou e eu peguei-a e a levei para a cama, dizendo a Jasper que ele poderia ficar no quarto de hóspedes. Quando eu deitei-a na cama, ela olhou para mim através de suas pálpebras caídas. Eu beijei-a na bochecha e, lentamente, despi-a de suas roupas antes de me despir e subir para a cama com ela. Eu fiquei acordado até muito tempo depois que ela adormeceu, olhando para o teto e imaginando como as próximas semanas e meses funcionariam.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No dia seguinte, eu acordei para encontrar a cama vazia ao meu lado. Com um pânico, eu atirei-me para fora dela e encontrei Bella e Jasper rindo juntos sentados na mesa da cozinha bebendo uma xícara de café.

"Porra do inferno, Edward. Coloque alguma roupa!" Jasper gritou, olhando para longe como se seus olhos tivessem sido queimados.

Olhei para baixo e dei de ombros. "Cale a boca, eu estou vestindo boxer".

"Sim, mas eu não quero ver a ereção matinal." Ele reclamou.

Eu ri e Bella se levantou e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Ela se inclinou e beijou a barba por fazer ao longo da minha mandíbula, em seguida, sussurrou para mim para que Jasper não pudesse ouvir.

"Na verdade, é ereção da tarde, e eu gosto disso".

Eu rosnei e puxei-a para mais perto, beijando-a até que Jasper abriu sua grande boca.

"Se você vai começar isso aqui, então é melhor você estar preparado para compartilhar".

"Não na sua maldita vida." Eu disse com um aviso ameaçador.

Ele riu com vontade e Bella sorriu, derretendo minha indignação diante do imbecil sentado à mesa.

"Ok, agora que o dorminhoco está acordado, podemos ir buscar algo para comer." Bella disse, empurrando-me para o quarto.

Até o momento em que me vesti, Bella e Jasper estavam esperando pacientemente na sala de estar assistindo ao noticiário. Pegamos a picape de Jasper para o pub enquanto ele me contava sobre como ele estava pensando seriamente em deixar a empresa. Seu raciocínio era de que ele trabalhou para os criminosos o tempo todo, ele não queria se preocupar sobre ter que ficar de olho sobre seus ombros com os parceiros também.

Entramos no pub e Jasper percebeu uma morena sentada com sua amiga e eu ri. Balançando minha cabeça quando ele se desculpou, eu observei quando ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dela, colocou seu pé lesionado para cima em uma cadeira ao lado, e iniciou uma conversa. Após o choque passado com sua introdução abrupta, ela parecia começar a aconchegar-se até ele muito rapidamente.

"Ele é pior do que você." Bella comentou assim que nosso almoço chegou. Olhei para onde ela estava olhando. A amiga da morena tinha ido embora e a mulher estava praticamente no colo de Jasper. Eu ri de novo e voltei-me para Bella.

"Era. Eu sou um galinha reformado".

Bella respirou fundo e, em seguida, seus olhos brilharam. "Você apenas virou a sua atenção de _qualquer coisa_ em uma saia para mim. Você é ainda _tão_ ruim assim".

"E você não teria isso de outra maneira." Eu sussurrei, antes de beijá-la rapidamente.

"Onde você acha que eles estão indo? Ele é o nosso motorista." Bella pareceu um pouco alarmada quando a morena pegou a mão de Jasper e levou-o embora.

"Não se preocupe, ele pode estar procurando por uma boceta, mas ele não vai nos deixar aqui. Ele não é um completo idiota".

"Eu preciso ir e fazer alguma papelada. Você quer vir comigo ou ficar sentado aqui?" Bella perguntou depois de Jasper desaparecer no corredor.

Realmente não foi uma decisão difícil. Sair com uma bela mulher que eu amava, ou sentar-se no bar e esperar por um amigo que provavelmente não estaria de volta por algum tempo. Além disso, talvez eu poderia fazer Bella desabotoar alguns dos botões de sua blusa e me dar algo para olhar enquanto ela trabalhava. Segui-a para o escritório e puxei-a contra mim depois que ela fechou a porta.

"O que você está fazendo, Edward?" Ela perguntou com uma risada. Eu fui para seus botões e abri-os até que eu tive uma espiada em um sutiã de renda preta. Gemendo, eu beijei sua clavícula e espalhei o pescoço de sua camisa.

"Apenas tornando a visão mais interessante".

Ela riu e me empurrou quando ela foi para trás da mesa e sentou-se. Passamos os seguintes vinte minutos em um silêncio confortável. Ela trabalhou em suas tarefas enquanto eu chequei meu e-mail em meu telefone e enviei um texto para Heidi deixando-a saber quando eu planejava retornar.

Heidi e eu tínhamos conversado brevemente nas últimas semanas. Ela estava ciente dos fatos, ou da prisão de Carlisle, mas eu queria falar com ela pessoalmente quando eu contaria a ela a história toda, o que significava que eu estava evitando os seus telefonemas e sendo vago em nossos e-mails. O F.B.I. já tinha vindo e levado as coisas, passando por todas as transações da empresa com um pente de dentes finos. Eu não poderia encontrar em mim mesmo forças para me importar muito. Nesse ponto, eu poderia me afastar da empresa e nunca olhar para trás. No entanto, fora da obrigação com as pessoas que trabalhavam para mim e com a pequena quantidade de lealdade que eu sentia por Ed, eu decidi que eu precisava vê-lo até o fim.

A porta do escritório se abriu e Alice entrou parecendo que ia se derreter no chão. "Oh, graças a Deus." Ela suspirou quando ela me viu. Ela deu a Bella um pequeno aceno antes de voltar-se para mim.

"Você pode, por favor, ver o que está acontecendo com a porta do banheiro. Jake está muito ocupado no bar e Mae não pode movê-la também. Eu acho que alguém trancou por dentro. Eu estive esperando pacientemente pelos últimos quinze minutos, mas ninguém entrou ou saiu e quando eu bati, não houve uma resposta".

Bella me deu um sorriso de desculpas assim que eu me levantei e eu acenei para ela que não era grande coisa. Alice seguiu de perto por trás quando eu bati na porta do banheiro só para ter certeza de que ninguém estava lá dentro. Abaixei-me para olhar a fechadura para ver se eu poderia usar algo para pegá-la. Eu estava prestes a enviar Alice de volta ao escritório para me pegar um clipe de papel quando a porta se abriu.

Eu quase caí para trás na minha bunda com a súbita aspereza, mas equilibrei-me no batente da porta aberta. Ergui os olhos para encontrar Jasper sorrindo para mim.

"Bem, bem, olhe aqui." Jasper falou lentamente. "Cara, eu sei que você está com medo de perder suas habilidades uma vez que você é um homem de uma mulher agora, mas você realmente não tem que se curvar à minha grandeza".

Eu dei um soco na coxa dele antes de eu me endireitar, fazendo-o amaldiçoar antes de me empurrar levemente.

"Você me deixou esperando." Alice rosnou. "E o que diabos você está fazendo no banheiro das mulheres?"

Jasper deu a ela um sorriso torto e abaixou seu chapéu imaginário para ela. "Desculpe, senhorita. As instalações do banheiro feminino são muito mais desejáveis." Ele falou lentamente.

Eu bufei e cruzei os braços sobre meu peito. "Aposto que são. Talvez um metro e cinqüenta e cinco e cabelo marrom melhor".

Jasper deu de ombros, mas depois virou um sorriso deslumbrante de volta para Alice. Ela pareceu momentaneamente deslumbrada, até a morena com quem Jasper tinha desaparecido mover-se entre ele e a porta e beijá-lo na bochecha.

"Ligue-me mais tarde, J.J." Ela disse sedutoramente, ignorando Alice e eu enquanto escorregava passando por nós.

Eu ri para mim mesmo e balancei minha cabeça com suas travessuras.

"Você é um porco!" Alice gritou empurrando-o no peito.

"Agora espera aí, querida." Jasper defendeu-se.

No entanto, Alice claramente não teria nenhuma de suas explicações.

"Homens como você é que me fazem não acreditar no verdadeiro amor e almas gêmeas. Isso foi tão... tão... ugh!" Ela gritou. "O que aconteceu com o cavalheirismo, ou mesmo a decência comum?"

"O que a deixou torcendo sua calcinha de irritação?" Jasper rosnou.

Minha boca escancarou em choque com o desdém no rosto de Jasper. Em todos os anos que eu o conhecia, ele jamais havia falado uma palavra rude a uma mulher. Isso simplesmente não era da sua natureza. Mesmo que elas fossem as maiores cadelas que você poderia imaginar, ele sempre manteve a calma e falou respeitosamente.

"Só para sua informação, querida, não há tal coisa como amor e almas gêmeas, então, saia da sua pequena fantasia de princesa Disney e abra seus olhos fodidos para o mundo real".

Não havia nenhum tempo para parar o que veio a seguir. Alice foi mais rápida que qualquer um que eu já tivesse visto. Sua mão atirou e ela deu um tapa no rosto de Jasper tão forte que o som ecoou no pequeno corredor.

"Não se atreva a falar comigo dessa maneira!" Ela gritou. "Eu não sou aquela fodendo qualquer vagabunda em um banheiro nojento".

Seu pequeno peito levantava com a raiva que estava correndo por ela, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era ficar lá e olhar para a cena sendo jogada na minha frente. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que ela era uma amante rejeitada, pronta para cortar as bolas dele fora por engano.

Eu sabia que Jasper nunca iria machucá-la por causa de seu ódio por homens que brutalizavam as mulheres, mas eu não tinha certeza de que Alice tinha tanta restrição. A volatilidade estalava no ar e eu estava prestes a intervir quando Jasper balançou-se para fora de seu estado de choque e sua mão moveu-se rapidamente para seu rosto.

Alice se encolheu diante do movimento rápido de Jasper e sua reação não pareceu se encaixar com sua atitude destemida.

"Merda, mulher, eu não vou bater em você." Jasper murmurou.

Alice se recuperou rapidamente e seguiu para perto dele. Sua mão foi para cobrir suas bolas, mas ela só empurrou-o para o lado e entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta atrás dela.

Jasper ficou completamente aturdido, olhando para a porta fechada. Após alguns momentos, ele se virou para mim com uma carranca no rosto.

"Duas coisas." Ele disse, segurando dois dedos levantados. Ele tremia um pouco e respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Uma," ele colocou um dedo para baixo, "ela é fodidamente louca".

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça em concordância. Jasper, porém, não riu, se alguma coisa, sua carranca aprofundou.

"Duas," ele voltou seu dedo para baixo com os outros, "aquela mulher apanhou de um homem, recentemente".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando por cima do seu ombro para a porta fechada. "O que faz você dizer isso?"

"Várias coisas. O primeiro é o jeito que ela recuou e quase se encolheu com o meu movimento brusco. A outra coisa mais importante era a maquiagem pesada em um lado do seu rosto. Havia uma ligeira coloração verde nele, o que significa que ela usou um corretivo para cobrir os machucados. A última coisa que eu notei foram os hematomas ao redor de seus pulsos. Alguém maior do que ela a imobilizou".

Eu fiquei parado, chocado com o que Jasper disse e me perguntando como ele pegou as coisas que eu passei totalmente despercebido. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que eu estava pensando porque ele deu de ombros.

"Eu vi minha mãe tentar cobrir essa merda por anos".

_Porra. __E agora? Foi James? Isso aconteceu ontem à noite? _

"É melhor eu pegar Bella, ela vai saber o que fazer com Alice".

Jasper assentiu e arrastou-se depois de mim até o escritório. Bella olhou para cima e seu sorriso caiu de seu rosto quando ela nos viu.

"Qual é o problema?" Ela perguntou.

"Jasper acha que Alice foi abusada".

"O quê? Por que você acha isso? Eu acabei de vê-la, ela parece bem".

Jasper contou sobre os acontecimentos de alguns instantes atrás e Bella pareceu pensativa enquanto ele narrava os sinais que ele tinha visto.

"Eu não posso acreditar que Alice caiu nisso. Alguma coisa está definitivamente acontecendo se você conseguiu deixá-la sem argumentos assim." Bella se levantou e foi até a porta. Quando ela alcançou-a, ela se virou e deu a Jasper um pequeno olhar.

"E não fôda essas putas ao acaso nos meus banheiros novamente." Ela disse com uma careta. Jasper suspirou e baixou a cabeça fingindo vergonha. Entretanto, eu sabia que ele faria isso novamente se a necessidade alguma vez surgisse.

Jasper e eu voltamos para o bar e tomamos uma cerveja enquanto esperávamos Bella conversar com Alice. Elas ficaram no banheiro por algum tempo antes que ambas saíram. Bella parecia em frangalhos quando parou atrás de Jasper e eu no bar. Alice espreitou passando por nós e não disse nada enquanto ela saía pela porta.

"Que diabos foi tudo aquilo?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela passou uns bons quinze minutos negando que alguma coisa aconteceu e então ela finalmente me disse que James bateu nela ontem à noite. Depois que foram embora da minha casa, eles voltaram para a dele e ficaram bebendo. Ele começou a reclamar sobre o que aconteceu e quando ela disse que eu era apenas desastrada, ele disse a ela que eu tinha feito de propósito. Quando ela continuou a negar isso, ele bateu nela".

Houve um rosnado audível de Jasper quando seus punhos enrijeceram.

"Eu acho que ele se desculpou imediatamente e tentou impedi-la de ir embora. É assim que ela conseguiu os hematomas nos pulsos. Finalmente, ela saiu de lá, mas isso a abalou muito. Ela só quer esquecer que isso aconteceu".

"Ela não denunciou isso?" Jasper disse através dos dentes cerrados. "O que há com as mulheres que não denunciam para prender esses imbecis? Ele vai simplesmente continuar fazendo isso para alguém, se ele não voltar e tentar machucá-la novamente".

"Você acha que ele faria isso?" Bella perguntou, pânico em seus olhos.

"Eles fazem isso o tempo todo. Ela precisa conseguir uma ordem de restrição contra ele, não que isso vá pará-lo, mas ela terá um recurso legal se ele tentar machucá-la novamente".

Bella moía seus lábios como se estivesse debatendo sobre o que fazer em seguida. Ela fechou os olhos em frustração e soltou outro longo suspiro. "Vou conversar com ela sobre obter uma ordem de restrição e eu vou ter Emmett ficando com ela por alguns dias. Se James aparecer, ele vai chutar o rabo dele, mas espero que James não mostre mais sua cara ao redor dela".

"Aponte-me para a direção certa e eu vou mostrar ao merda como é sentir-se apanhando." Jasper chiou.

Quando voltamos para a casa, Bella ligou para Alice e conversou com ela sobre ir à polícia na manhã seguinte.

"Eu não sei, deixe-me perguntar." Bella abaixou seu telefone contra o peito e virou-se para Jasper. "Ela precisa de um advogado para obter uma ordem de restrição?"

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, ela deve apresentar uma queixa com o departamento de polícia para que haja uma história de violência doméstica. Então ela pode ir ao tribunal e preencher um requerimento e declaração de isenção de abuso".

Bella repetiu o que ele disse e eu podia ouvir o zumbido das perguntas de Alice. Finalmente, Bella olhou para Jasper, suplicantemente, e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei, Alice. Deixe-me perguntar para Jasper".

Jasper deu um longo suspiro e acenou para ela dar-lhe o telefone. Bella parecia apreensiva e quando ela disse a Alice que daria o telefone para ele, todos nós pudemos ouvi-la gritando. Bella segurou o telefone longe de sua orelha enquanto ouvíamos Alice, em voz alta e clara, informando a quem quisesse ouvir, que ela não queria falar com o "galinha do bar".

Jasper na verdade fez uma careta ao seu comentário, mas tomou o telefone de Bella mesmo assim e foi para a cozinha. Bella afundou-se no meu colo e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, beijando-me suavemente.

"Eu não sei o que há de errado com Alice. Ela queria passar mais tempo conversando sobre Jasper e seu comportamento vergonhoso do que sobre ter certeza de que James não apareceria para machucá-la".

Jasper voltou depois de um momento e jogou o telefone de Bella sobre a poltrona, em seguida, caiu em uma cadeira com um bufar alto. "Sua amiga tem de ser colocada no hospício, Bella".

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que todo o stress sobre James enviou-a ao limite. Ela sempre foi um pouco imprevisível e não convencional, mas eu concordo, algo definitivamente está acontecendo e fazendo com que ela aja como uma louca. Não a julgue tão asperamente, Jasper. Ela costuma ser muito divertida e alegre".

Jasper olhou para Bella como se ela estivesse louca. "Eu não acho que nós estamos falando da mesma mulher." Ele correu suas mãos através de seus cachos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou estar atrasado saindo daqui amanhã. Eu disse a ela que a levaria ao tribunal e a ajudaria a iniciar as coisas. Ela não ficou muito feliz com isso, mas quando eu tentei explicar o processo, ela parecia muito aturdida para me ouvir e eu não queria que ela se sentisse frustrada e desistisse".

"Bom, isso é muito cavalheiresco da sua parte." Eu disse com um sorriso conhecedor. Os olhos de Jasper encontraram os meus e ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

"Cale a boca, cara!" Ele sabia totalmente o que eu estava pensando. "Eu gosto da minha mulher um pouco com os pés no chão e aquela garota é uma bagunça completa".

Concordei e mantive minha boca fechada. Eu tive uma estranha sensação de que Jasper tinha acabado de encontrar sua combinação.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Eu só quero lembrar a todos que esta é uma história de Bella e Edward, então nós não vamos ver __toda a história de Jasper e Alice jogando. __Algum dia, eu posso rever algumas coisas e escrever sua história, mas, por enquanto, eles se encontraram e estão unidos por uma situação horrível. _

_Por que eu escolh__i a violência doméstica como um catalisador para Alice e Jasper se conhecerem? __Por várias razões. No início da história, Jasper é um produto de testemunhar a violência conjugal como uma criança. __Os meninos que testemunham violência doméstica têm duas vezes mais probabilidade de se tornarem abusadores quando adultos. __Jasper foi na direção oposta e se tornou um protetor de mulheres. É algo com o qual ele não tem tolerância e se tornou o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante de Alice por ajudá-la. _

_A outra razão é que__, uma em cada quatro mulheres sofrerá algum tipo de violência doméstica em sua vida. __Apenas cerca de vinte por cento dos 1,5 milhões de pessoas que experimentam a violência doméstica realmente vão atrás de uma ordem de restrição para sua proteção. __Eu trago este assunto à tona porque eu tenho certeza que existem mulheres que lêem esta história que tem estado em situação semelhante à de Alice, ou pior, e não sabem o que fazer. Existe __ajuda lá fora e organizações que estão dispostas a ajudar a mantê-la segura. _

_Obrigad__a por ler!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Capítulo tenso esse, não é? Concordo com toda a explicação da autora sobre o motivo de colocar esse assunto em discussão, é uma coisa que pode acontecer ao nosso lado e não percebermos, portanto, denunciem, sempre!_

_O que acharam desse encontro de Jasper e Alice? Eu espero que eles fiquem juntos... e a situação de Bella e Edward? Parece que finalmente tudo se acertou... Queremos reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. O PERDÃO NÃO VEM FÁCIL

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 30**** – O PERDÃO NÃO VEM FÁCIL**

_**Edward Masen**_

Eu puxei para a garagem da minha casa em Malibu do lado do oceano enquanto Bella pegava minha mão na dela, dando-lhe um aperto suave.

"Você está pronto para isso?" Ela perguntou.

Eu dei a ela um breve aceno de cabeça e saí rapidamente do carro antes que eu mudasse de idéia. Depois que Bella e eu havíamos decidido morar juntos, Jasper me deu o número de uma corretora de imóveis depois que ele disparou uma salva de vinte perguntas, todas girando em torno de saber se eu estava pronto para o compromisso. A corretora já havia ido até minha casa e tirado fotos, que foram então colocadas em seu site. Ela tinha me avisado que as casas de luxo não estavam vendendo bem e eu tranqüilizei-a dizendo que eu estava disposto a assumir uma perda só para me livrar dela.

Eu ajudei Bella sair do carro e fiz o meu caminho até a escadaria frontal. Uma sensação estranha de pavor tomou conta de mim. A corretora havia recomendado uma limpeza com uma equipe que lidava com cenas de crime, então eles tinham entrado e limpado depois que a polícia tinha ido embora. Eu sabia que não havia quaisquer vestígios da noite que Garrett invadiu minha casa, mas eu ainda me sentia desconfortável. Qualquer dúvida que eu tinha sobre a venda da minha casa foi varrida da minha mente no momento em que entrei nela.

"É linda." Bella sussurrou. A admiração em sua voz não diminuiu a decisão que eu tinha feito. A casa era linda, tetos abobadados na entrada, uma escada curva que levava a um patamar superior e o piso de madeira de cerejeira foi importado do Brasil. As janelas do chão ao teto com vista para o Oceano Pacífico foram o que vendeu a casa quando eu inicialmente a comprei. No entanto, nenhuma dessas coisas importava se eu não a tivesse comigo.

Guiei Bella para a sala de estar formal, onde o meu piano estava alojado, e ela entrou, passando as mãos sobre a superfície polida.

"Bem, acho que você estava certo. Isso definitivamente não caberia na minha pequena casa a menos que eu mudasse tudo para fora da sala de jantar e derrubasse uma parede." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu observei-a de perto enquanto ela caminhava em volta do meu domínio. Parecia estranho ter uma mulher na minha casa, vendo e tocando minhas coisas, mas depois de alguns momentos, senti-me relaxar. _Esta era Bella_, fiquei me lembrando, _não alguma mulher aleatória que iria embora amanhã_. Ela era tudo para mim, e olhando para ela ficando animada sobre a minha coleção de música, ou observando a maneira como ela passava os dedos sobre os móveis de couro fez-me sentir coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

"Eu deveria provavelmente pegar as coisas que viemos buscar." Eu sussurrei, dando-lhe um beijo leve. "Você vai ficar bem por alguns minutos sem mim?"

Bella assentiu e então voltou sua atenção de volta para o trabalho artístico que estava pendurado na parede. Eu a observei por um momento antes de me arrastar para dentro do escritório. No segundo que eu abri a porta, eu senti os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem. Parei na porta e olhei para a mancha no chão que Garrett tinha dado seu último suspiro. Minha respiração tornou-se superficial quando eu me forcei para dentro e para o cofre. Ignorando os sentimentos de ansiedade que eu estava tendo, eu rapidamente abri-o e tirei todos os documentos importantes que eu precisaria nos próximos meses. A empresa de mudança chegaria em um par de semanas para arrumar tudo e eu não queria que meus documentos se perdessem em um depósito até que encontrássemos uma casa.

Eu estendi a mão na parte de trás e tirei a pequena caixa de veludo que continha os anéis de casamento dos meus pais. Abrindo-a, eu olhei para o antigo anel de noivado da minha mãe e o anel de casamento, junto com o anel de platina do meu pai.

_Meu pai. _

Tanta coisa mudou no último mês. Eu sabia desde a morte de minha mãe que Ed não era meu pai biológico. No entanto, eu sempre dei a ele o título porque ele se casou com minha mãe sabendo que eu não era dele. Sim, ele fez um monte de erros, mas ele ainda me tomou como seu filho e, não importa o quanto eu odiasse seus métodos de tentar moldar-me, ele fez-me o homem que eu sou.

Ser um doador de esperma não faz de você um pai e eu me perguntava, algumas vezes desde que eu descobri que Carlisle era meu pai, se talvez minha mãe pensou nisso também. Ela reconheceu algo em Carlisle que a impediu de fazer um compromisso com ele. Ela estava mesmo grávida de mim e ainda escolheu deixá-lo. Eu desejei que eu pudesse falar com ela, só por um momento. Para descobrir o que a convenceu a tomar as decisões que ela tomou.

Bati a tampa fechada e deslizei a caixa para o bolso do meu casaco. Agarrando meu laptop, eu fiz o meu caminho para cima, onde embalei tantas roupas quanto eu poderia fazer caber em duas malas grandes que haviam sido previamente guardadas debaixo da cama. Assim que eu estava fechando a tampa, Bella bateu suavemente na porta.

"Posso entrar?" Ela perguntou quando enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

Eu acenei para ela e seus olhos viajaram ao redor do enorme quarto, sua boca formando um pequeno "o".

"Eu acho que nós simplesmente vamos vender todos os meus móveis e manter os seus." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"O que você quiser. Eu poderia deixar tudo isso com a casa e nós podemos começar de novo? Mobiliar a casa nova da maneira que você quiser." Eu ofereci.

Bella balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, subiu na cama, onde eu estava tentando enfiar a papelada do seguro no bolso de fora da mala.

"Não, eu gosto dos seus móveis. É..." Ela fez uma pausa, como se debatesse sobre o que dizer. Depois de um momento ela olhou para mim com um sorriso triste. "Isso me dá uma idéia ainda melhor de quem você é. Eu não esperava que fosse tão..."

"Tão o quê?" Eu perguntei com curiosidade.

Suas bochechas coraram e ela olhou para a cama. "Eu não sei. Acho que eu estava esperando fotos de cachorros vestidos jogando cartas, uma mesa de bilhar, ou recordações de motoqueiro por todo o lugar. Talvez até algumas fotos de mulheres pin-up***** nuas".

_*__Pin-up__: __é uma modelo cujas imagens sensuais produzidas em grande escala exercem um forte atrativo na cultura pop. Destinadas à exibição informal, as pin-ups constituem-se num tipo leve de pornografia. As mulheres consideradas pin-ups são geralmente modelos e atrizes._

Eu realmente bufei diante de onde sua mente a tinha levado. "Não, isso seria a casa de Jasper." Eu ri.

Bella riu e desabou sobre a cama, seus longos cabelos espalhados por todo o travesseiro. Ela estava linda e se eu não a tirasse de lá logo, perderíamos o jantar com Esme.

"Eu acho que tenho tudo que preciso. As pessoas da mudança podem cuidar de tudo mais".

Bella apoiou-se para cima em seus cotovelos e eu não pude deixar de inclinar-me e beijá-la suavemente. Quando me afastei, ela sorriu e levantou seus dedos, lembrando-me que tínhamos mais quatro dias antes do embargo sexual, devido a seus ferimentos, ser cancelado. Eu gemi e puxei-a para fora da cama, tentando evitar a tentação sedutora que ela tão facilmente exalava.

Com um último olhar, eu rolei as duas malas para fora do quarto. Bella começou a agarrar uma delas quando batemos na escada e eu olhei para ela, dizendo-lhe em silêncio para não tocá-las. Ela me deu um olhar irritado, mas respeitou enquanto fez seu caminho descendo as escadas. Eu não estava sendo um cavalheiro, meus protestos eram para propósitos egoístas, eu não queria que ela se machucasse e prolongasse a agonia de não fazer sexo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enquanto seguíamos para baixo da Cliffside Drive em direção à casa de Esme, meu telefone tocou.

"Ei, cara, o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei a Jasper quando atendi o telefone.

"Eu queria perguntar se estaria tudo bem eu ficar na casa de Bella por um par de dias. Acabei de receber um telefonema da firma de advocacia Travis e Winters, de Salinas. Eles querem que eu vá até lá na quinta-feira para uma entrevista".

Jasper vinha procurando um novo emprego na área de Monterey pelo último par de semanas. Parece que Carlisle não só derrubou os Volturi em sua confissão, mas também dois dos principais parceiros na empresa de advocacia de Jasper. Jasper decidiu que ele estava muito perto do drama para permanecer em sua empresa atual e entregou sua carta de demissão.

"Está tudo bem se Jasper permanecer em sua casa esta semana? Ele tem uma entrevista em Salinas." Eu perguntei a Bella. Ela acenou sua concordância, então olhou de volta para o oceano.

Eu mentalmente contei os dias que ele ficaria em sua casa. Eu queria ter certeza de que Jasper teria ido embora há muito no momento em que voltássemos para casa. Pensamentos de Bella na nova lingerie que eu tinha escondido na parte de trás de uma das minhas gavetas na casa dela cruzou minha mente.

"Sim, você pode ficar na casa. Você só precisa estar fora até a tarde de sábado".

"Obrigado pela hospitalidade." O sarcasmo de Jasper não foi perdido por mim. "Você tem grandes planos, ou algo assim?"

Olhei para Bella e ela ainda estava olhando pela janela. A curva suave de seu pescoço estava me chamando e eu tive a súbita vontade de mergulhar as mãos em seus cabelos e dar uma pequena mordida em seu ombro. Meu pau estava instantaneamente duro. Com um gemido abafado, eu trouxe a minha atenção de volta para a estrada.

"Algo parecido com isso." Eu murmurei.

Jasper riu levemente e concordou em nos encontrar na casa de Esme para pegar a chave antes de partir.

Chegamos à grande casa de tijolo estilizado e a boca de Bella escancarou. "Esme mora aqui?" Ela sussurrou em apreciação.

Eu ri, estendendo uma mão para o seu queixo enquanto eu empurrava sua boca fechada. "Você precisa fechar esse sua pequena linda boca antes que eu a preencha com… alguma coisa".

Ela sorriu discretamente e sacudiu a cabeça. "Você é incorrigível. Faltam apenas mais quatro dias." Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu podia ver o fogo latente neles. "Mas, se você gostaria de preencher-" ela fez uma pausa e correu o dedo sobre seu lábio inferior, "-essa pequena linda boca, então eu tenho certeza que pode ser arranjado".

_Porra. Essa ia ser uma longa noite._

Esme nos recebeu na porta e levou Bella em um forte abraço, deixando-a saber que ela estava muito feliz que tínhamos decidido ficar com ela enquanto estivéssemos na cidade. Era óbvio que as últimas semanas tinham-na desgastado. Ela tinha voltado de Chicago alguns dias antes e tinha, basicamente, se trancado em casa, longe de olhares indiscretos. O cabelo dela estava pendurado frouxamente em torno de seu rosto e as maçãs afundadas do seu rosto me disseram que ela tinha perdido um pouco do peso com todo o stress que ela estava enfrentando.

Ela me tomou em seus braços e agarrou-me como se ela nunca me deixaria ir embora. Eu ouvi um pequeno soluço quando ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito e chorou baixinho. Eu passei meus braços ao redor dela e deixei-a chorar enquanto Bella estava parada perto de mim e esfregava sua mão para cima e para baixo nas costas de Esme. Outra dose de raiva rasgou-me com o que Carlisle havia feito. Eu esperava que Esme estivesse de coração partido, mas ela tinha me mantido à distância no ultimo mês, então eu não tinha visto o impacto dramático que suas ações tiveram sobre ela.

Ela afastou-se e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão antes de dar-me um sorriso triste. "Desculpe-me, eu só..." Ela balançou a cabeça, incapaz de terminar a frase. O leve cheiro de bourbon estava em sua respiração e me perguntei o quanto ela esteve afogando suas mágoas no álcool. Estendi uma mão para ela e enxuguei suas lágrimas.

"Você não tem nada com o que se desculpar." Eu falei baixinho.

Os olhos verdes uma vez vibrantes de Esme estavam sombrios e sem vida quando ela balançou a cabeça e levou-nos para a sala de jantar. "Fiz o seu favorito." Ela disse, tentando clarear a escuridão que se instalara em todos nós.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor quando enchemos nossos pratos e ignoramos o elefante que se aglomerava na sala. Bella tentou levar a conversa fazendo perguntas sobre a casa e decoração, mas com cada palavra, eu pude ver Esme endurecer-se e fechar-se mais. Eu percebi que as coisas ficariam piores antes que melhorassem, então eu cortei Bella e perguntei a Esme, sem hesitar, o que ela faria.

"Você já pensou sobre o que você planeja fazer agora?"

Esme parou seu garfo a meio caminho de sua boca e lentamente abaixou-o de volta ao seu prato. Olhei para Bella e ela estava me dando um olhar hostil. Ignorando-a, eu voltei para Esme e esperei que ela me respondesse.

"Sim, eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre o que vou fazer, Edward." Havia uma pitada de raiva e eu senti um pouco de esperança de que a mulher que eu conheci um dia faria seu retorno da concha da mulher sentada diante de mim. Eu esperei pacientemente enquanto ela dobrou seu guardanapo e colocou-o ao lado de seu prato.

"Eu vou vender a casa e me mudar para Chicago".

Isso definitivamente não era o que eu estava esperando ouvir. Olhei para Bella e sua raiva tinha ido embora quando ela olhou para mim com uma expressão triste. A mão de Esme agarrou a minha e eu encontrei seu olhar.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui por mais tempo. A mídia tem ligado sem parar e eu não posso ficar ao redor da vida de mentiras que Carlisle construiu em torno de nós".

"Mas Chicago é tão longe." Eu sussurrei. Eu me sentia como um menininho naquele momento. Esme e eu éramos a única família que cada um de nós tinha. Eu não poderia evitar de sentir como se eu a perderia de alguma forma quando ela se mudasse.

"Eu sei, mas minha amiga me ofereceu um lugar para ficar até que eu tenha todas essas coisas esclarecidas. Por favor, entenda, Edward. Preciso começar de novo e eu não posso fazer isso aqui".

"Você pode sempre ficar na minha casa." Bella ofereceu.

"Eu não poderia impor isso a vocês dois".

"Não seria uma imposição. Edward e eu vamos encontrar um lugar em breve e você poderá ficar na minha casa. Eu planejava alugá-la, de qualquer maneira. Você estaria me fazendo um favor tomando-a, dessa forma eu não precisaria me preocupar com inquilinos loucos".

Eu acho que caí mais profundamente de amor por ela naquele momento.

"Isso seria perfeito." Eu rapidamente a cortei. "Você poderia tirar férias por um tempo. Talvez ir para a minha casa de praia em George Town. Contemplar as praias, fazer algumas compras. Então você pode ter a casa de Bella quando você retornar".

"Georgetown, Delaware não são comunidades de praia. Eu estava pensando em ir para a faculdade lá em um momento." Bella disse com um rosto confuso.

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. "George Town nas Ilhas Grand Cayman".

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e, em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para seu prato.

"O Caribe soa maravilhoso agora." Esme disse com um suspiro. "No entanto, Nancy está me esperando voltar para Chicago".

"Leve-a com você. Não faça decisões precipitadas agora. Apenas vá e tente esquecer isso por algum tempo".

Outra coisa pesando sobre a minha mente eram os Volturi. Se Carlisle estava mostrando evidências ao estado, eu a queria o mais longe possível, apenas no caso de eles revidarem, e Chicago não era longe o suficiente de sua influência.

"Eu não sei." Esme murmurou. "Tudo está tão de cabeça para baixo agora. Eu sinto que eu deveria estar aqui para o julgamento de Carlisle".

Senti o ímpeto de raiva com o nome dele e bati meu punho na mesa, fazendo Esme e Bella saltarem.

"Você não deve nada a ele." Eu grunhi.

Esme olhou para mim com simpatia em seus olhos. "Eu sei, mas você não pode simplesmente apagar mais de vinte anos de casamento. Ele não tem ninguém e eu nunca poderia me perdoar se eu o abandonasse agora".

"Que diabos, Esme!" Eu gritei. Levantei-me rapidamente e olhei para ela sobre a mesa. "Ele matou minha mãe! A porra da sua irmã! Como você pode sequer pensar em voltar para ele?"

Eu mal ouvi os pedidos de Bella para eu me acalmar antes de empurrar para trás a cadeira e andar de um lado para o outro na frente da mesa, minhas mãos entrando em meu cabelo em agitação. Eu sabia que eu precisava me acalmar, mas eu não tinha idéia de onde ela estava vindo. Como ela poderia sequer pensar em estar com o homem que havia assassinado por ganância?

"Edward. Sente-se." A voz de Esme era firme e isso parou-me em meus calcanhares. Sacudi a cabeça e olhei para ela.

"Como você pode trair a minha mãe assim?" Eu acusei.

Uma pequena lágrima deslizou pelo canto do olho de Esme e eu ouvi Bella sibilar meu nome. Olhei para a minha Linda e pude ver a dor que a minha raiva estava causando.

"Por favor, pare antes de você dizer algo que você não quer dizer." Bella implorou. Ela olhou de volta para Esme e eu senti a pontada de suas palavras.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção absurda por um homem que me traiu e fez o impensável. Mas para mim, o perdão é necessário. Eu não vou passar minha vida com um coração cheio de ódio. Ódio só machuca a pessoa que o abriga. Eu já o perdoei, mas não vou deixar que ele me machuque novamente".

"Você faz o que quer que funcione pra você, Esme, mas eu não vou nunca perdoar aquele filho da puta pelo que ele fez".

Esme se levantou e caminhou até mim. Eu não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos. Seu perdão me parecia como uma traição. Sua frágil mão cobriu meu rosto e eu lutei contra o desejo de me afastar dela. Ela era a única mulher, além de Bella, que eu amava em toda essa merda de planeta e eu não a magoaria mais que eu já tinha magoado.

"Edward? Olhe para mim, por favor." Ela implorou. Eu podia ouvir as lágrimas na voz dela e eu não tinha certeza, se eu obedecesse ao seu pedido, que eu seria capaz de segurar as minhas próprias. Ela puxou meu rosto na direção dela e eu finalmente olhei para seu rosto manchado de lágrimas. Senti minha própria decisão deslizando quando sua carranca preocupada se transformou e ela olhou de volta para mim com amor em seus olhos.

"Você precisa ir vê-lo. Deixe a sua animosidade ir embora antes que ela destrua você".

Eu puxei meu rosto para fora de sua mão e balancei minha cabeça. "Isso não vai acontecer. Ele não tem nada que eu preciso".

"Ele é seu pai, Edward. Você precisa perdoá-lo".

"Ele não é meu pai!" Eu gritei. "Ele perdeu o título quando ele matou a minha mãe!"

Bella se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a mim, mas eu levantei a minha mão para detê-la. "Eu não posso mais ouvir isso." Virei-me e rapidamente fiz meu caminho até as escadas, não me preocupando em parar quando Bella me chamou.

Uma vez no meu antigo quarto, eu me despi até ficar apenas com minha boxer e caí na cama. Minha mente não se desligou quando eu deitei lá por um longo tempo e contemplei onde a cabeça da minha tia estava.

Ela era uma pessoa amorosa e eu me perguntei se ela estava sendo manipulada por Carlisle de alguma forma. Meu cérebro simplesmente não conseguia envolver em torno do que ela estava dizendo. Como você pode perdoar alguém que matou e tentou ferir as pessoas que você amava?

Assim que eu estava começando a divagar, ouvi a porta abrir e então fechar com um clique suave. Eu rolei e Bella estava acima de mim, parecendo preocupada.

"Você está bem?

Passei a mão no meu rosto e dei de ombros. "Sim, eu só não entendo de onde ela veio com isso".

"Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo." Bella se arrastou até a cama e eu abri os braços para ela se deitar ao meu lado. Ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto seu braço serpenteava em volta da minha cintura.

"Nós estivemos lá embaixo conversando e eu acho que eu poderia ser capaz de explicar, se você pudesse simplesmente me ouvir".

Passei a mão sobre suas costas e beijei sua testa, deixando que ela soubesse que eu não estava zangado com ela e, do meu jeito, pedindo desculpas pelo meu desabafo.

"Você se lembra de eu contando a você sobre a minha mãe? Como ela nunca teve o encerramento que precisava para lidar com a morte do meu pai?" Bella perguntou.

Eu pensei por um instante antes de assentir.

"Ela não teve a chance de enfrentar o homem que o matou e isso lentamente a consumiu. Ela passou cada momento acordada com raiva até que ela virou-se para medicamentos e álcool para passar através do dia. Ela nunca perdoou o homem que tirou Charlie de nós, e isso finalmente a matou".

Bella virou a cabeça e colocou seu queixo no braço, olhando para mim enquanto uma lágrima descia pela sua bochecha. "Esme ama você. Ela não quer ver esse ódio apodrecer dentro de você até que isso mude quem você é. Ela não tem qualquer intenção de voltar para Carlisle, mas ela é uma mulher bondosa e compassiva. Ela ainda o ama, mesmo apesar de ele ter feito essas coisas horríveis, e isso faz com que ela se sinta culpada. Ela precisa de sua compreensão e apoio, não de seus julgamentos. Ambos vão ter de compreender e aceitar o que aconteceu em sua própria maneira".

"Você acha que eu deveria ir ver Carlisle?"

Bella beijou meu peito enquanto as lágrimas de seu rosto caíam e aterrissavam sobre mim. "Eu quero que você faça o que é que vai ajudá-lo a superar isso, mas eu não posso dizer a você o que é isso. Só você sabe o que você precisa fazer. Eu só não quero vê-lo tomar o mesmo caminho que minha mãe. Eventualmente, você vai ter que perdoá-lo".

Eu pensei sobre o que ela disse quando abraçamos um ao outro, seus dedos suavemente deslizando sobre meu peito.

"Eu amo você." Ela finalmente sussurrou.

Apertei seu ombro, puxando-a até que ela estivesse olhando para mim. Escovando para longe o cabelo de seu rosto, sussurrei o meu amor por ela antes de beijá-la suavemente.

"Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você." Eu admiti.

Bella sorriu para mim antes que ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para mim através de seus cílios.

"Não vamos nunca descobrir, ok?"

Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça. Era bom sentir uma pequena sensação de contentamento em todo o pavor que tinha estado flutuando ao redor. De qualquer forma, por mais grosseiro que soasse, Bella era a minha rocha. Ela me manteve firme ao longo das últimas cinco semanas e me ajudou a superar tudo. Se não fosse por ela, eu provavelmente teria colocado uma bala na cabeça de Carlisle e estaria sentado em uma cela à espera de meu próprio julgamento. Em vez disso, eu estava debatendo fazer uma viagem voluntária ao lugar que eu jurei nunca colocar os pés novamente.

Bella beliscou meu mamilo, levando minha atenção de volta para ela. Virei-a e ela soltou uma risada surpresa assim que eu pairei sobre ela. Beijando-a rapidamente, peguei a bainha de sua camisa e puxei-a sobre sua cabeça, necessitando esquecer e me perder em apenas nós dois.

Meus olhos viajaram pelo corpo dela e notei a pequena cicatriz que quase acabou com a sua vida. Inclinei-me até chegar à pele levemente rosada e enrugada em seu estômago e beijei-a com reverência, agradecido que ela estava viva e em meus braços.

A minha necessidade de mostrar a ela que eu a amava estava me oprimindo quando eu fiz o trabalho rápido de tirar seu jeans e calcinha. Jogando-os no chão, beijei o interior dos seus joelhos e, lentamente, movi para cima de seu corpo. Eu abri suas pernas e envolvi meus braços debaixo dela, segurando seus quadris e me estabelecendo entre eles. Enquanto eu beijava a parte interna de suas coxas, ela gemia baixinho, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo e me puxando em direção ao lugar onde ela me queria.

Beijei-a ternamente, correndo minha língua sobre a carne macia até que ela estava se contorcendo em necessidade. Mergulhei meus dedos para dentro de seu sexo quente e isso foi todo o incentivo que ela precisava para chegar ao seu clímax. Suas costas arquearam para fora da cama e ela tentou, sem sucesso, abafar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios. Com um sentimento de satisfação, eu deixei minha língua deslizar sobre ela uma última vez antes de colocar um beijo no seu clitóris inchado. Ela estremeceu e, em seguida, puxou-me até que eu estava ao nível de seus olhos.

As mãos dela seguraram meu rosto e ela levou minha boca até a dela. O pensamento dela sentindo seu próprio gosto em meus lábios foi diretamente para o meu pau.

"Eu acho que é hora de você ver o que minha pequena linda boca pode fazer." Ela disse sedutoramente quando quebrou o beijo.

Eu gemi e rolei para minhas costas, minha boxer armada. Eu levantei meus quadris quando ela agarrou a bainha da cintura e puxou-a para fora em um movimento rápido. Seus olhos vagaram avidamente sobre mim e eu gemi quando a ponta de sua língua lambeu seu lábio inferior.

Em um movimento rápido, ela tinha meu pau em suas mãos e sua boca sobre mim. Incansável na sua determinação, ela trabalhou o meu pau com a boca, construindo a antecipação do meu clímax com cada bombeada.

Eu observei seus lábios deslizarem ao longo do meu comprimento e fiquei maravilhado com a forma como ela me conhecia tão bem. Ela sabia que eu precisava disso, esta era a minha maneira de liberar a minha frustração e dor, e ela me deu isso. Segurei seu cabelo na minha mão e guiei-a para cima e para baixo, tomando o controle de seus movimentos como ela gostava. Um pequeno gemido vibrou meu pau e eu enrijeci, deixando meus olhos fecharem e minha cabeça rolar de volta sobre o travesseiro.

"Eu vou gozar." Eu gemi através de meus dentes cerrados, puxando seus cabelos. Ela empurrou a cabeça dela em cima de mim até que eu estava preso em sua garganta e ela engoliu em torno de mim, me mandando para o meu orgasmo. Minha carga de esperma desceu pela sua garganta enquanto ela continuava a engolir tudo o que eu lhe dei.

Meus dedos relaxaram e eu deixei-os deslizarem para fora de seu cabelo e caírem para o colchão. Ela me lambeu, correndo sua língua para baixo e ao redor das minhas bolas antes de voltar até a ponta.

Abri os olhos e ela estava olhando para mim, seus dedos ainda agarrados ao redor do meu pênis enquanto ele estava descansado contra seu rosto. _Ela era fodidamente linda. _Com um beijo final, ela me soltou e moveu-se para cima até que ela estivesse pressionada contra o meu lado. Eu trouxe sua boca para a minha e beijei-a forte, apreciando a sensação de sua língua contra a minha.

"Mais três dias." Ela suspirou enquanto se ajeitava na dobra do meu braço.

_Mais três fodidos dias._

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Mostrar evidências ao estado é quando __um acusado ou condenado criminal testemunha como testemunha do Estado contra os seus associados ou cúmplices. _

_Apenas mais um capítulo e um epílogo __para acabar. *chora* _

_Obrigad__a por ler!_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **_

_O que acharam da atitude de Esme? Vc's tb perdoariam? __Está quase acabando... __ Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs, __**Ju**_


	31. LIBERTADORAS, DOLOROSAS E INDESEJÁVEIS V

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 31 – ****LIBERTADORAS, DOLOROSAS E INDESEJÁVEIS VISITAS**

_**Edward Masen**_

"Alice, esqueça isso." Bella resmungou em seu telefone. Ela me deu um irritado rolar de olhos e acenou seu telefone para mim antes de voltar para a conversa que estava tendo desde antes de eu entrar no chuveiro.

"Sim, nós não estaremos em casa até a tarde de sábado, provavelmente." Ela fez uma pausa por outro minuto antes de finalmente desligar o telefone e soltar um suspiro exasperado.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei. Eu abri a mala e tirei um par de boxer. Deixando a toalha cair do meu corpo, eu coloquei-a. Quando Bella não respondeu, me virei e seus olhos saltaram de minha bunda para minha cara. Eu dei a ela um sorriso conhecedor antes de remexer na mala novamente por um par de jeans.

Bella resmungou alguma coisa sobre mais dois dias antes de ela responder à minha pergunta. "Eu acho que Jasper foi ao pub ontem à noite quando chegou a Monterey e eles tiveram outro desentendimento. Eu não entendo por que esses dois são tão hostis em relação ao outro".

Dei de ombros, não realmente me importando com o que eram seus problemas. Eu tinha muito em minha mente para me preocupar com seus problemas também. Tínhamos passado o dia anterior inteiro com Esme e eu me sentia confiante de que ela ficaria bem. Ela estava lidando com as coisas completamente diferentes do que eu, mas eu não poderia culpá-la pelas decisões que ela tinha feito.

Eu também cheguei à conclusão de que eu precisava ver Carlisle. Eu não sabia como eu lidaria vendo-o cara a cara e, nesse ponto, eu senti como se eu estivesse fazendo isso mais por Bella e Esme do que por mim. Eu não poderia negar que eu queria dizer a ele exatamente como eu me sentia a respeito dele. Eu também precisava proteger Esme dele tanto quanto eu pudesse. Eu precisava que ele soubesse que eu estaria observando e, se ele a machucasse mais do que ele já tinha machucado, eu teria certeza de que ele pagaria por isso, de uma forma ou de outra.

Enfiei meu jeans e quando eu estava abotoando-o, Bella se aproximou e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura, dando um beijo molhado na minha espinha. Agarrei suas mãos nas minhas, gentilmente afastando-as e virando-a em meus braços. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu antes de beijar meu peito levemente.

"Então, você vai ver Heidi, ou Carlisle primeiro?"

"Heidi só está no escritório até o meio dia, então eu vou vê-la primeiro. Ela está esperando ansiosamente por mim para falar com ela e não posso deixá-la de fora por mais tempo." Eu afastei os cabelos para fora da testa de Bella e beijei-a. "O que você vai fazer enquanto eu estiver fora?"

"Esme e eu vamos começar a empacotar. Ela não confia em uma companhia de mudanças e eu acho que ela me quer ao redor para um apoio moral enquanto ela passa pelas coisas de Carlisle".

"Obrigado por estar lá para ela." Eu ainda não podia acreditar que mulher incrível Bella era. Ela era extremamente altruísta e o fato de ela não fugir gritando da minha família fodida mostrou exatamente que tipo de mulher ela realmente era.

Bella ergueu-se sobre os dedos dos pés e beijou meus lábios. "Eu acho que ela é uma mulher incrível. Eu só espero que ela decida se mudar para Monterey. Eu realmente acho que nós poderíamos ser amigas íntimas".

Eu concordava totalmente.

A viagem para a empresa foi curta. Eu lutei com exatamente o que eu ia dizer a Heidi. Assim que entrei, fiquei chocado com a forma como tudo estava diferente. O outrora vibrante escritório estava quase inteiramente vazio de trabalhadores. Dei uma olhada no escritório de Carlisle quando passei e seu computador estava faltando. Os armários estavam abertos e vazios. Soltei um longo suspiro e fiz meu caminho para o escritório da minha assistente. Kate estava trabalhando diligentemente em seu laptop e nem sequer olhou para cima quando eu entrei. Eu cancelei minha garganta e ela saltou, olhando rapidamente em minha direção.

"Sr. Masen." Ela cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Eu não estava esperando por você. Como você está?"

Nós sempre mantivemos uma relação profissional e ela tinha se tornado de um valor inestimável para mim ao longo dos anos. Eu sentiria falta dela, embora eu não soubesse absolutamente nada pessoal sobre ela.

"Eu queria falar com você antes que eu fosse ver Heidi." Eu disse quando entrei e sentei-me na frente dela. Eu sempre odiei essa parte de ser um chefe, mas, infelizmente, era inevitável. "Kate, você tem sido uma assistente incrível, mas eu tenho certeza que você percebeu o que está acontecendo por aqui".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fechou seu laptop e, em seguida, recostou-se na sua cadeira. "A fofoca está correndo loucamente no momento. Nós todos temos mantido um olhar atento sobre os jornais e a cobertura jornalística da prisão do Sr. Cullen, além da agitação óbvia que aconteceu quando o FBI entrou aqui".

"Sim, bem, isso não vai ficar melhor, eu estou com medo. Vou vender a minha parte do negócio, o que significa que não vou precisar de uma assistente por mais tempo".

Kate assentiu com a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro. "Eu tenho que admitir que não estou surpresa. Pessoas têm entregado suas cartas de demissão à torto e a direito por aqui".

Isso não me surpreendeu. A autopreservação era uma coisa forte. Quando o navio parece que está afundando, as pessoas lutam para sair na primeira embarcação possível.

"Vou escrever uma carta de recomendação e você vai receber seis meses de remuneração e um bônus indenizatório, juntamente com o seguro médico durante os seis meses. Se você precisar de alguma coisa mais, por favor, me avise. Eu não me sinto como se você devesse ser demitida por minha decisão." Levantei-me e virei para a porta. "Você ainda está no âmbito de um acordo de confidencialidade, então, por favor, não fale sobre o que eu acabei de contar a você".

"Sr. Masen?" Ela chamou quando cheguei à porta. "Obrigada. Eu estava apreensiva quando primeiramente fui designada a trabalhar para você, devido aos... um... boatos que ouvi. Mas você sempre foi gentil e profissional. Eu realmente gostei de trabalhar para você".

Eu dei a ela um sorriso agradecido. "Obrigado, Kate. Eu aprecio isso".

Eu fiz o meu caminho para o escritório de Heidi e bati suavemente. Sua voz chamou-me para entrar.

"Edward." Heidi disse quando se levantou e moveu-se em minha direção. "Eu estive tentando falar com você pela última semana. Eu não sabia que você estava na cidade".

Ela veio até mim e parecia que ela queria me dar um abraço, mas parou-se e desajeitadamente me deu um tapinha no ombro. "Por favor, venha e sente-se".

"Eu sinto muito por não conseguir voltar para você, mas as coisas têm sido bastante agitadas com a minha família".

"Claro, eu entendo. Como está Esme?"

"Ela está melhor".

Nós conversamos um pouco sobre algumas de nossas transações comerciais abertas e, em seguida, a conversa virou-se para o que vinha acontecendo no escritório desde que o FBI veio para investigar.

"Eu não posso fazer nada porque eles confiscaram a maioria dos meus arquivos. Tivemos clientes retirando seus contratos, que não querem ser associados com os Volturi. Então, eu tive quase setenta e cinco por cento dos nossos funcionários demitidos nas últimas quatro semanas. Estive apenas tentando manter as coisas à tona até que você voltasse".

"Heidi, eu estou vendendo a empresa." Eu disse rapidamente. "Eu acho que seria melhor se nós cortássemos nossas perdas enquanto ainda há algo aproveitável. Os investigadores disseram-me que, assim que tiverem passado pelos arquivos e obtido as provas necessárias, então eles vão lançar tudo de volta para nós".

"Mas quanto tempo isso vai demorar? Você tem certeza de que será capaz de vender a empresa depois do quanto a nossa reputação foi atingida?"

"Já tive ofertas. Elas não são nem perto do que a empresa vale, mas, neste momento, eu só quero sair".

"Oh." Ela sussurrou, olhando para suas mãos. Eu podia ver a decepção escrita claramente em seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito. Se você ainda quiser ficar, eu provavelmente poderia negociar sua posição".

Ela rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, tudo bem. Fiz uma boa vida com a C&M e posso me aposentar quando eu quiser. Eu acho que agora é o melhor momento".

Ficamos sentados em silêncio enquanto ela mexia seus dedos nervosamente. Eu conhecia Heidi por anos e era óbvio que ela tinha mais a dizer. Eu esperei por ela recuperar seus nervos e, depois de um momento, ela encontrou o meu olhar. "Eu estive lendo o jornal e eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. Os Volturi o mataram?"

Eu vinha acompanhando a cobertura da imprensa local e todos estavam especulando que os Volturi haviam matado meu pai. Mesmo que este não fosse o caso, eu me senti um pouco vingado que havia um dedo apontado para alguém além de mim.

"Não, eles não estavam diretamente envolvidos no assassinato do meu pai".

"Então, quem foi?"

Eu sabia que isso iria magoá-la, mas, de uma pequena maneira, ela merecia saber a verdade.

"Carlisle contratou um homem para matar Ed".

A mão de Heidi voou para sua boca e ela balançou a cabeça em negação enquanto as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Esperei que o choque diminuísse e os soluços cessassem. Uma parte de mim queria sentir raiva pela mulher sentada na minha frente por ter um caso com meu pai, porém, a única coisa que eu poderia sentir era pena.

"P-por que ele faria isso?"

Eu esfreguei minha testa em hesitação. "Carlisle precisava de dinheiro quando a empresa começou, então ele se misturou com os Volturi. Eles usavam a C&M para lavagem de dinheiro através de empresas legítimas. Meu pai ficou muito perto de descobrir o que estava acontecendo e Carlisle mandou matá-lo".

"Então os Volturi não estavam envolvidos em tudo?"

"Não, tanto quanto eu posso dizer, eles não tinham idéia de que meu pai sabia o que estava acontecendo".

Eu debati sobre o que mais dizer a ela. Ela realmente precisa saber que Carlisle utilizou o caso deles para chantagear Ed? Se eu dissesse isso a ela, isso poderia dar lugar a mais perguntas sobre o por que Ed nunca lhe contou sobre a venda da empresa. Eu realmente não queria ser aquele a dizer a ela que meu pai não tinha intenção de deixar minha mãe e que ele não a amava de verdade. Eu não detinha mais sentimentos de ressentimento em relação a ela, então eu não podia ver um propósito em magoá-la com as decisões finais de Ed para terminar seu relacionamento.

"Eu provavelmente deveria dizer-lhe que Ed não era meu pai. Isso provavelmente virá à tona algum dia e eu não quero que você seja pega de surpresa".

Ela olhou para mim com olhos tristes e balançou a cabeça. "Eu já sabia".

Eu imaginava, mas ter a confirmação não tornou-o mais fácil. Ed poderia dizer à sua amante secreta nosso pequeno segredo sujo de família, mas não conseguiu encontrar isso em si mesmo para me dizer. Eu empurrei de volta a minha raiva e balancei a cabeça.

"Bem, o que você provavelmente não sabe é que Carlisle é".

"É o quê?" Ela perguntou, um pouco surpresa.

"Ele é meu pai biológico. Minha mãe namorou com ele brevemente antes de casar com meu pai".

Os olhos de Heidi se arregalaram e sua boca caiu aberta. "Oh não," ela ofegou. "Ed sabia?"

"Não, a única pessoa que sabia era minha mãe. Ela me disse antes de morrer que Ed não era meu pai, mas ela nunca me disse quem era. Eu juntei as peças quando Carlisle mostrou sua verdadeira cara".

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." Heidi sussurrou.

"Obrigado, Heidi." Levantei-me e ela seguiu. "Eu acho que é isso. Você manterá as coisas funcionando até que tudo esteja pronto com um comprador? Eu vou ter certeza que você receba um bônus agradável e um pacote de demissão antes de sair".

"É claro, Edward. Esta era a companhia de Ed também, e eu estarei aqui o tempo que você precisar de mim".

Ela caminhou ao redor da mesa e me deu um abraço, me dizendo para mantê-la informada sobre como as coisas estavam indo.

Enquanto eu caminhava para fora das portas do edifício, não pude deixar de sentir alívio me inundando. Eu estava lavando minhas mãos por começar um sonho que não era meu. Era uma sensação emocionante ainda pungente saber que eu poderia deixar esta parte da minha vida ir embora, sem arrependimento, e fazer o que quer que fosse que _eu _queria fazer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enquanto eu dirigia através do coração de Los Angeles para a instalação da Prisão Central Masculina, eu tinha minha música bem alta, tentando abafar todos os pensamentos do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Havia apenas um pequeno consolo, sabendo que eu poderia dar a volta e sair pela porta da cadeia na qual eu passei um ano da minha vida. Quando fiz meu caminho pelo corredor frio, eu ignorei a torção dando nós em meu estômago.

Depois de passar pelo processo de mostrar a minha identificação, fui levado a uma sala de espera até que Carlisle fosse levado para a sala de visitas. Parecia estranho estar do lado oposto e eu encontrei uma nova apreciação pelo que Esme tinha feito através de cada semana quando ela me visitava.

"Edward Masen?" Um policial perguntou assim que entrou na sala de espera. Levantei-me e segui-o para a sala de visitas e imediatamente vi Carlisle de pé atrás de uma fileira de mesas. Seu macacão laranja o fazia parecer pálido e doente. Ele estava longe de ser o empresário confiante que ele tinha sido apenas um mês atrás.

Eu fiz meu caminho até ele enquanto ele me observava inquieto. Mantendo a mesa entre nós, sentei-me e olhei para os meus punhos, cerrados sobre a mesa. Depois de um momento ele assumiu a cadeira em frente a mim. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo enquanto eu tentava refrear o desejo de machucá-lo tanto quanto ele tinha me machucado ao longo dos anos.

"Estou contente que você veio, Edward." Carlisle sussurrou.

"Eu não vim por você." Eu disse em uma voz baixa. Eu finalmente deixei meus olhos encontrarem os dele e eu pude ver o remorso neles. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar. "Esme disse que eu precisava vir, então eu estou aqui porque ela me pediu".

"Bem, eu ainda estou contente que você veio".

Dei-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz. Eu sei que isso provavelmente não significa muito pra você, mas eu lamento profundamente a dor que minhas ações causaram. Eu não tinha idéia. Se eu soubesse-"

"E isso teria feito alguma diferença?" Eu perguntei em um tom cortado, interrompendo-o. "Você teria feito as coisas de forma diferente, se você soubesse?"

"Claro que eu teria." Ele se defendeu.

"Desculpe-me? Perdoe-me se eu não acredito em uma maldita palavra que você tem a dizer." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Você esteve mentindo e manipulando todos ao seu redor por anos fodidos. É difícil vê-lo como qualquer coisa além do assassino filho da puta que você é".

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para longe. Olhei para ele e notei uma contusão escura sob seu olho esquerdo e suas maçãs do rosto eram mais proeminentes com o peso que ele tinha perdido. Seu queixo estava coberto de barba de semanas e eu senti uma pontada de simpatia. Eu nunca o tinha visto parecer tão abatido. Ele estava sempre barbeado e impecavelmente vestido, e agora o homem que eu sempre admirei, sentado à minha frente, estava quebrado.

_Houve justiça, afinal,_ eu pensei quase presunçosamente.

"Eu deveria deixá-lo saber que eu vou fazer um acordo judicial. Estou testemunhando contra os Volturi em troca de uma redução da sentença".

Meus pensamentos de justiça desapareceram tão rapidamente assim que veio a sua declaração. Eu já tinha sido informado pelos investigadores federais que esta poderia ser uma possibilidade, mas ouvir Carlisle dizer isso me fez cerrar os punhos apertados e eu tive de sufocar o desejo de bater nele fodidamente.

"Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, então você tem que me prometer que vai cuidar de Esme. Leve-a para longe daqui para que ela não esteja no meio de tudo isso. Eu não duvidaria que eles a machucassem para tentar me atingir. Isso vale para você e Bella".

"Não se atreva a dizer o nome dela." Eu fervia. "Você não tem o direito de dizer o nome dela." Minha voz levantou e um dos policiais se aproximou da nossa mesa para manter um olho em nós.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Carlisle sussurrou, baixando a cabeça.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e rangi meus dentes juntos, segurando a fúria que eu queria libertar nele.

"Esme está indo embora. Eu já pensei sobre a retaliação dos Volturi. Eu sei que se eles realmente quiserem machucá-la, então uma mudança não vai pará-los, mas eu não vou deixá-la passar por isso sozinha".

"Obrigado".

"Como eu disse," eu zombei, "eu não estou fazendo isso por você".

Ele assentiu e ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável. Eu estava começando a pensar que a viagem foi um desperdício de tempo, quando ele finalmente falou.

"Eu só espero que um dia você me perdoe pelo que eu fiz. Eu vejo agora que havia tantas maneiras com as quais eu poderia ter lidado com isso de modo diferente, mas eu deixei a minha necessidade de sucesso substituir o que eu sabia que era certo. Você pode não acreditar em mim, e eu entendo perfeitamente se você não quiser ouvir, mas você, por favor, me deixa explicar algumas coisas?"

Dei-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça. Achei que, uma vez que eu estava lá, eu poderia ouvi-lo porque eu não tinha intenção de alguma vez falar com ele depois que eu saísse pela porta.

"Eu amei muito a sua mãe".

Meus dentes cerraram e lutei contra a réplica que estava na ponta da minha língua.

"Eu nunca teria planejado a sua morte. Isso me matou quando eu descobri o que tinha acontecido." Uma lágrima deslizou em seu rosto enquanto eu olhava friamente para ele.

"Eu odiei você por um longo tempo por provocar a briga que a levou a ficar em casa naquela noite e que provavelmente é parte da razão que eu deixei você levar a culpa pela morte deles. Se eu soubesse o que sei agora, não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que eu teria vindo e confessado o crime".

"Besteira." Eu disse sob minha respiração. Ele fez uma pausa apenas por um segundo antes de ignorar o meu comentário e continuar.

"Ao longo dos anos, eu enxerguei-o como o bom moço que você se tornou. Em algum lugar ao longo da linha, eu comecei a olhá-lo como o filho que eu nunca tive".

Minhas costas enrijeceram e eu olhei para ele, não gostando para onde ele se dirigia com sua explicação.

"Quando eu descobri que você era meu filho-"

"Eu nunca serei seu filho!" Eu rosnei quando me levantei, derrubando a cadeira com a minha pressa. O policial correcional rapidamente chegou à nossa mesa e Carlisle levantou sua mão em um pedido de desculpas.

"Existe um problema aqui?" O policial perguntou.

Carlisle olhou para mim, pedindo para eu ficar, mas eu não tinha certeza de quanto mais eu poderia ter.

"Não, apenas uma discordância." Ele disse rapidamente.

"Basta manter para si mesmos e não teremos problemas." Advertiu o policial antes de caminhar de volta ao seu lugar junto à parede.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não quero irritá-lo".

A cabeça de Carlisle caiu em suas mãos e ele esfregou sua testa. Quando ele olhou para mim, havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Eu sei que você pode nunca me aceitar como seu pai, mas você precisa saber que eu sempre penso em você como meu filho".

Eu me virei e fui em direção à porta após ter ouvido mais do que eu queria. Quando cheguei à porta que me levaria para longe do meu passado, eu virei uma última vez e olhei para Carlisle. O que eu percebi naquele momento era que ele não era mais uma parte da minha vida e eu não queria deixá-lo continuar a controlar-me através do meu ódio. Eu não preciso aceitar Carlisle pelas atrocidades que ele cometeu. Eu precisava perdoá-lo por ser uma decepção na minha vida. Eu olhei para ele. A traição machucava, mas era a única coisa que eu poderia deixar ir completamente. Talvez um dia eu pudesse entender o que ele fez, mas, por agora, isso era tudo o que eu podia fazer. Eu me virei e saí pela porta, sabendo que eu ficaria bem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu voei para baixo da rodovia, grato que o trânsito estava leve, e fiz meu caminho de volta para Malibu. Quando parei na garagem, olhei para o Maserati e a Mercedes e me perguntei quem poderia estar visitando. Se eu não tivesse pressa em ver a minha Linda, eu provavelmente teria tomado o tempo para apreciar os bons carros italianos. No entanto, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em vê-la e dizer-lhe o que eu tinha percebido quando eu vi Carlisle.

Eu sabia que ela se preocupava comigo e eu sentia uma forte necessidade de assegurá-la que eu não seria como sua mãe e deixaria o que aconteceu no passado estragar o nosso futuro. Eu abri a porta e entrei na casa quieta.

"Bella?"

"Nós estamos na sala de estar, Edward." Esme chamou.

Quando eu entrei na sala, alguma coisa não parecia bem. Bella e Esme estavam sentadas no sofá. A postura de Esme era rígida e parecia que ela queria ferir alguém. Dois homens de aparência ameaçadora estavam parados próximos à janela me olhando com curiosidade. Olhei para a esquerda e vi um homem de cabelo escuro, quase negro, sentado na frente deles em uma cadeira. Assim que ele me viu, um pequeno sorriso jogou em seus lábios e ele se levantou e caminhou em minha direção com a mão estendida.

"Edward Masen. Estou tão contente por finalmente conhecê-lo. Eu sou Aro Volturi".

Peguei sua mão enquanto meu coração começou a bater freneticamente no meu peito.

_O que ele estava fazendo aqui? _

"Lamento que esta não seja uma visita social. Temos alguns negócios para discutir e então eu estarei no meu caminho." Ele disse em um forte sotaque italiano.

Eu relaxei um pouco com suas palavras, mas eu também sabia que isso poderia ficar feio a qualquer momento. Eu esperava que ele não esperasse me levar onde Carlisle parou porque isso não iria acontecer.

"Sim, Sr. Volturi. O que posso fazer por você?" Indiquei para ele tomar um lugar e fiz meu caminho para Bella. Sentei-me no braço do sofá, mantendo os dois bandidos na minha linha de visão. Bella deslizou sua mão na minha e eu olhei para ela, tentando enviar um sinal de que tudo ficaria bem.

"Precisamos conversar sobre esta situação confusa com Carlisle. Tive a maravilhosa oportunidade de conhecer sua linda esposa durante a última hora e tenho que admitir que o pobre homem se fodeu perdendo tão _bella donna*_".

_*bella donna =__ bonita mulher._

Eu enrijeci com sua admissão de que eles estavam lá por uma hora, aterrorizando as mulheres que mais importavam na minha vida. Bella apertou minha mão e eu sabia que eu faria simplesmente qualquer coisa para manter as duas seguras.

"O que é que eu posso fazer por você, Sr. Volturi?" Perguntei novamente, querendo que essa visita acabasse com a maior brevidade possível.

Seus olhos frios perfuraram através de mim e eu vi um flash de irritação cintilar em seu rosto com a minha persistência. Eu já tinha visto homens como ele antes. Ele gostava do jogo e prosperava fazendo aqueles ao seu redor adivinharem suas intenções. Ele, obviamente, não gostou que eu não estivesse disposto a jogar com ele.

Ele arrastou o silêncio por algum tempo, deixando-me saber que ele estava no comando da conversa. Finalmente, ele soltou um longo suspiro e levantou seus dedos em sua frente.

"Isso nunca foi sobre você. Para um inocente, você teve o suficiente. Não me interprete mal, _ragazzo*_. Houve muitas vezes nas últimas semanas que eu pensei que seria melhor simplesmente matá-lo e acabar com isso. No entanto, eu não preciso de mais exaltação".

_*ragazzo = rapaz_

A maneira como ele falou sobre matar-me, sem qualquer remorso, enviou um calafrio pela minha espinha.

"Carlisle fez uma confusão de coisas." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e então ele olhou para Bella. Eu me inclinei para a frente, de modo que sua visão dela estivesse ligeiramente bloqueada e seus olhos bateram para os meus. Um sorriso sinistro puxou seus lábios.

"Você tem uma garota muito bonita aqui, Edward. Tenho certeza que você faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura, estou correto?"

Dei-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça e ele ampliou seu sorriso. "Eu não acho que os federais vão precisar de qualquer ajuda sua, já que seu _padre* _está dando-lhes tudo o que eles precisam".

_*padre = pai_

"Carlisle _não_ é meu pai." Eu fixei entre meus dentes cerrados.

Aro acenou a mão com desdém, mas eu poderia dizer que ele tinha prazer em esfregar sal na ferida. "Sangue é sangue, _ragazzo_. Você tem que entender isso algum dia. Estou avisando-o agora. Mantenha sua boca fechada e você e sua família não terão de suportar mais dor no coração".

Aro levantou-se e estalou os dedos. Os dois pistoleiros contratados na janela foram até a porta na sua direção. Ele se virou para mim e seus olhos eram duros, não deixando espaço para argumentação.

"Eu sou um homem razoável e eu reconheço quando as pessoas são empurradas para situações sem o seu consentimento. Apesar do que a mídia tem atribuído a mim e minha família, nós evitamos matar inocentes. Não me faça me arrepender da minha confiança em sua inocência, Edward".

Todos nos levantamos e caminhamos até a porta com eles. Uma vez que os idiotas estavam fora, Aro virou-se para Esme e pegou sua mão, trazendo-a até seus lábios. Ele deu um beijo suave na parte traseira de sua mão e encontrou seu olhar surpreso.

"Obrigado pela hospitalidade e lembre que a minha oferta continua de pé, _mia preziosa bellezza*_. Tudo o que você precisar é seu. Tudo que você tem a fazer é pedir".

_*mia preziosa bellezza = minha preciosa beleza_

Esme tirou sua mão para fora do seu controle e se virou, afastando-se sem dizer uma palavra. A decepção de Aro era evidente e eu me perguntei que tipo de proposta ele ofereceu a ela. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e então ele olhou para Bella severamente antes de retornar para mim.

"Fico contente que pudemos chegar a um... entendimento." Ele disse antes de se desculpar e sair. Eu observei enquanto ele subiu em seu carro esporte e puxou para a rodovia, seus associados seguindo atrás dele na Mercedes.

Bella envolveu seus braços em torno da minha cintura e eu puxei-a apertada contra mim. "Você está bem?" Eu sussurrei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e depois deu uma risadinha. "Você deveria ter visto Esme antes de você chegar aqui. Aro realmente teve a coragem de oferecer a ela para se tornar sua amante, uma vez que Carlisle não estava por perto para cuidar mais dela. Ela é uma bola de fogo, essa sua tia".

"O que ela disse?"

"Ela basicamente disse a ele que teve o suficiente com filhos da puta mentirosos e não tinha intenção de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Então ela foi para como ela não precisa de um homem para cuidar dela e ela ficou muito ofendida que ele sugeriu que ela precisasse".

Eu rosnei e balancei minha cabeça. "Estou surpreso que ele não matou vocês duas então".

"Na verdade, ele riu e disse que sua honestidade era refrescante." Nós rimos e eu relaxei quando eu comecei a perceber que isso realmente estava acabado.

Eu guiei Bella subindo as escadas, precisando ficar sozinho com ela por algum tempo. Uma vez que nós estávamos em nosso quarto, eu disse a ela sobre a minha visita com Heidi e depois Carlisle. Ela deitou em meus braços e ouviu enquanto eu derramei com o que eu tinha compreendido e como eu não deixaria a minha raiva por Carlisle me mudar. Nos abraçamos por um longo tempo, apenas falando sobre o que tinha acontecido e como tínhamos um novo começo para fazer com o que quer que nós quiséssemos, juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A manhã seguinte foi um turbilhão de atividades. Esme tinha decidido que aceitaria a minha oferta de passar um tempo no Caribe com sua antiga colega de quarto. Ela reservou o vôo exatamente após Aro sair na noite anterior e eu me perguntei se ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com sua decisão de sair da cidade rapidamente. Como ela não estaria mais na casa, Bella e eu decidimos voltar para Monterey um dia mais cedo, já que o agente imobiliário tinha encontrado várias propriedades que ele queria nos mostrar em Pacific Grove.

A viagem de volta para Monterey pareceu voar enquanto Bella e eu conversamos sobre o que o futuro reservava. Tudo parecia mais otimista quando eu estava com ela e eu não podia esperar para começar com nossas vidas.

Eu puxei na garagem e notei a moto de Jasper, mas todas as luzes estavam apagadas na casa. Olhei para o relógio no rádio e percebi que era tarde. Ele estava, provavelmente, dormindo.

"Eu não posso esperar para ver o sofá novo. Jasper ligou ontem e perguntou onde eu o queria." Bella disse com entusiasmo em sua voz.

Ela subiu a escada e abriu a porta enquanto eu pegava as malas do porta-malas. O grito lancinante de Bella me fez largar as malas e subir correndo as escadas em pânico. Eu voei para dentro da casa e ela estava parada com a mão sobre sua boca, olhando para a sala escura.

Eu acendi a luz quando um vislumbre de cabelo escuro espetado esquivou-se para trás do completamente nu Jasper deitado no novo sofá de Bella.

"Cara! Apague a porra da luz!" Jasper disse enquanto colocava a mão sobre os olhos, não se incomodando em cobrir o resto de si mesmo.

Bella virou-se com um suspiro, evitando meu amigo idiota que tinha trazido alguma garota aleatória para a casa de Bella.

_Eu ia chutar sua bunda. _

"Que merda, cara? Isto não é a porra do Motel Six. O que você estava pensando?"

Minha boca escancarou quando o rosto de Alice bateu por cima do ombro de Jasper. "Vocês podem, por favor, virar, ou sair, ou algo assim?" Ela grunhiu.

Bella capotou ao redor tão rápido que ela era uma mancha de cabelo mogno. "Alice? Oh meu..." Bella foi sumindo enquanto ela olhava para sua amiga e um totalmente ereto Jasper. Eu agarrei a camisa que estava no chão e joguei na cabeça de Jasper.

"Cubra essa porra." Eu rosnei.

"Você e Jasper?" Bella perguntou em uma voz atordoada, ignorando sua nudez. "Eu... eu achei que vocês odiavam um ao outro?"

Alice deu a ela um sorriso envergonhado e um encolher de ombros. "Há uma linha tênue entre o ódio e a paixão. Eu acho que nós apenas colocamos a nossa hostilidade para uma melhor utilização".

"E vocês estão no meu sofá novo!" A voz de Bella levantou cerca de três oitavas assim que ela percebeu o que eles tinham feito. Estremeci com a tempestade do inferno que estava prestes a ser desencadeada nas massas desavisadas.

"Você vai me comprar um novo sofá, Senhor eu-não-posso-manter-meu-pau-nas-calças." Bella rosnou.

"Tudo bem, querida. O que quer que você diga. Agora, vocês querem nos dar alguma privacidade, ou querem ficar para o show?"

Bella revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça antes de pegar a minha mão e me puxar em direção ao seu quarto. "E esta não é a permissão para continuar o que vocês estavam fazendo no meu sofá _novo_!" Ela gritou por cima do ombro. "Vá para a casa de Alice se vocês querem fazer... _isso_".

Ela me puxou para seu quarto, bateu a porta e depois inclinou-se contra ela. Olhamos um para o outro por um instante antes que ela soltou um carrilhão de risadas. Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça, completamente atordoado pelos acontecimentos que tinham acabado de se desenrolar.

"Bem, parece que eles transaram." Ela disse com uma risada. "É melhor Jasper tomar cuidado. Alice não vai aceitar suas maneiras de mulherengo".

"Acho que Alice é apenas o que Jasper necessita. Eu nunca o vi mais atrapalhado do que ele estava quando a conheceu. Suponho que vamos ter simplesmente que esperar para ver".

Puxei Bella contra mim e ela envolveu os braços ao redor da minha cintura, nós dois querendo esquecer os nossos dois amigos fazendo sexo. Naquele momento, tudo que eu queria era sentir seu corpo nu contra o meu.

"Eu já te disse que te amo hoje?" Eu perguntei. Meus lábios roçaram suavemente contra os dela e ela suspirou antes de agitar sua cabeça.

"Não." Ela sussurrou sem fôlego.

"Isso é um ultraje." Eu declarei. Beijei-a duramente, aprofundando-o quando deslizei minha língua em sua boca quente. Ela gemeu contra os meus lábios, derretendo-se mais em mim até que eu a peguei em meus braços.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei enquanto caminhava em direção à sua cama. Ela beijou-me ardentemente, agarrando meus cabelos e puxando-me para mais perto. "Eu te amo." Eu disse novamente, com mais poder enquanto a deitava na cama. Minha cabeça caiu para o seu pescoço e chupei sua carne delicada entre meus lábios, movendo-me mais para cima de seu pescoço. Eu mordisquei sua orelha enquanto sussurrava mais e mais o meu amor por ela. Ela finalmente agarrou meu rosto com suas pequenas mãos e trouxe minha boca de volta para a dela.

Estendi a mão para os botões de sua camisa e ela se afastou, quebrando a conexão dos nossos lábios. "Nós ainda temos mais um dia." Ela sussurrou. Eu gemi e rolei para minhas costas.

_Um dia realmente pode fazer tanta __diferença? _

Olhei para o relógio e meu sorriso cresceu enquanto eu rolei de volta entre suas pernas. "Não, nós não temos, Princesa. Eu esperei muito tempo e agora é depois da meia-noite. Você é minha." Eu rosnei fazendo-a rir e levantar os quadris para os meus.

"Eu sou sua." Ela sussurrou.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**Lista para fazer:**_

_* Review do capítulo. _

_* Coloque-me __em author alert para que você não perca nada que eu possa escrever no futuro. _

_* Tenha um dia f__an-fodido-tástico!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gostaram? Agora só resta o epílogo... mostrem seu amor pela fic deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	32. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Capítulo 32 – EPÍLOGO**

_**Bella Swan**_

O sol do Caribe e a areia entre meus dedos eram incríveis. Eu enterrei os meus pés ainda mais fundo na areia fina e tomei um gole da bebida de frutas que eu não conseguia lembrar o nome. Eu observei as velas de windsurf enquanto saltavam em todo o oceano e procurei por Edward.

Quando tínhamos chegado a pouco mais de duas semanas antes, eu havia dito a ele que eu estava ansiosa para tê-lo me ensinando a surfar. No entanto, ele logo me informou que as ondas não eram grandes o suficiente para realmente fazer surf emocionante na ilha. Em vez disso, o esporte de escolha foi o windsurf.

Nós passamos três dias na água e eu ainda tinha que ficar na maldita prancha mais de cinco minutos. Eu finalmente desisti, alegando que era um desafio eu me equilibrar e optei por gastar o meu tempo lendo na praia enquanto ele se exibia. No entanto, minhas questões de equilíbrio não impediam nossa diversão. Passamos muito tempo mergulhando, andando de jet ski, explorando a ilha e encontrando lugares obscuros para fazer amor durante nossas aventuras.

O ano em que nós estávamos juntos não havia diminuído o nosso desejo um pelo outro. Se qualquer coisa, ele tinha ficado mais intenso no momento em que passamos a morar juntos.

Aprendendo sobre seus pequenos caprichos enquanto nos adaptávamos a morar juntos foi, na maioria das vezes, divertido. Ele era um maníaco por limpeza, o que me surpreendeu no início. Suas tendências obsessivo-compulsivas tinham diminuído ao longo dos meses, mas, no começo, pensei que ele nunca se ajustaria.

Eu me encontrava colocando as coisas em lugares diferentes só para ver se sua sobrancelha se contorcia quando ele notasse. Ele nunca ficou irritado quando as coisas estavam fora de lugar, mas ele faria qualquer coisa para evitar a distração fazendo as coisas ele mesmo. Ele sempre era aquele a guardar os mantimentos, ou a roupa, ou mesmo os brinquedos sexuais, então ele não teria que procurá-los mais tarde. Sim, ele ainda tinha um lugar certo para o vibrador de coelho roxo que carinhosamente chamamos de Thumper*.

_*__Thumper__: golpe forte, golpeador._

Eu ri sozinha diante de quão longe tínhamos chegado.

"Você gostaria de outro shake de abacaxi, Sra. Swan?" Maria perguntou. Eu olhei para a amorosa mulher de cabelos escuros que tinha sido contratada por Edward como uma dona de casa enquanto estivéssemos na casa de praia em George Town. Ela já tinha me trazido dois, _ou foram três_, bebidas de fruta e eu odiava impor isso a ela novamente.

Maria era uma mulher bondosa que se fazia desaparecer quando Edward e eu estávamos na casa juntos. Eu não tinha certeza se era porque Edward pediu-lhe isso, ou se ela simplesmente reconheceu nossa total necessidade de consumo um do outro e não quis testemunhar isso. Ela era extremamente eficiente com o jantar pronto às sete todas as noites e, quando nossa roupa caía no chão, ela milagrosamente terminava de volta em uma gaveta no dia seguinte, limpa.

"É disso o que estamos chamando isso?" Perguntei quando levantei o copo vazio. "Nós não fazemos shakes com rum nos Estados Unidos." Eu disse com uma risada, percebendo que eu provavelmente não precisava de outro.

Eu sorri para ela e ela tirou a bebida da minha mão. "Talvez eu possa fazer um sem o rum desta vez?" Seu sorriso conhecedor me fez rir de novo, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não, obrigada, Maria. Eu acho que estou bem. Vou transformar-me em um abacaxi se eu tomar um outro e então o que eu faria?" Sim, eu definitivamente estava sentindo os efeitos do rum.

Ela riu levemente e entregou-me um pequeno tubo laranja. "Você deve passar algum filtro solar, Sra. Swan. Você não quer sentir-se miserável se você ficar queimada do sol".

Balançando a cabeça, eu peguei-o da mão dela e apertei um pouco enquanto passava nos meus braços. Ela desculpou-se e saiu antes de uma sombra cair sobre mim. Senti as gotas de água fria baterem na minha pele aquecida antes de eu olhar para o rosto sorridente de Edward.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda com isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto se ajoelhou e pegou o tubo da minha mão.

"Suponho que sim." Eu repreendi com um dar de ombros. Sua risada profunda enviou um burburinho em toda a minha pele e eu tremi com a forma como o som de sua voz me afetou.

"Quantas bebidas você tomou, Princesa?"

"Duas ou três." Eu respondi antes de me deitar de bruços sobre a toalha de grandes dimensões.

Edward espalhou minhas pernas, sua sunga molhada parecendo boa contra a minha pele quente. Ele puxou as cordas da parte superior do meu biquíni até que o laço se desfez, então suas mãos lentamente trabalharam a loção nas minhas costas. Senti-me relaxar ao ponto de que a consciência estava começando a dominar.

O barulho de sua voz me trouxe de volta antes de eu cair completamente sob o encanto de suas mãos mágicas. "Vire-se." Ele disse com um gemido gutural.

"Se eu virar, eu estarei dando ao mundo um show dos meus peitos." Eu murmurei.

"Não há ninguém por perto. Vire-se." Ele comandou novamente.

Ergui minha cabeça e olhei em volta para ver que ele estava certo. Eu estava sentada em um local bastante escondido. Mesmo as janelas da casa acima de nós estavam escondidas pelas palmeiras. As únicas pessoas que eu podia ver estavam no oceano e, mesmo assim, eles precisariam de binóculos para conseguir uma boa olhada. Eu lentamente girei debaixo dele, deixando minha parte superior onde ela se estabeleceu. Uma pequena gota de água do mar caiu de seus cabelos e pousou no meu rosto. Eu rapidamente limpei-a e sorri para seus olhos brilhando.

"Você se divertiu no windsurf?" Eu perguntei.

Ele resmungou antes de baixar seus lábios em meu pescoço, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. "Não é a mesma coisa com você sentada na praia." Sua boca se moveu mais para baixo e minhas costas automaticamente arquearam quando ele tomou um mamilo entre seus lábios. Ele puxou-o com os dentes e eu gemi... alto.

Edward riu e me olhou com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. "Eu acho que eu gosto de você um pouco tonta. Você não está tão preocupada com o que poderia nos pegar como você estava enquanto nadávamos com as arraias".

Sua boca retornou ao meu peito e eu me contorcia debaixo dele. "Isso porque -" Eu gemi quando sua cabeça desceu mais para baixo e sua língua passou rapidamente ao redor do meu umbigo. Lembrando o que eu estava dizendo, eu continuei "- aquelas coisas fodidamente me assustaram muito".

Edward sentou-se sobre os joelhos e olhou para mim. Seu dedo traçou as linhas da parte inferior do meu biquíni dentro das minhas coxas antes de mergulhar por baixo. Sugando em uma respiração rápida, seus olhos escuros enquanto perfuravam os meus. Ele deslizou seu dedo ao longo do meu sexo molhado e eu sabia que eu daria a ele tudo o que ele pedisse se ele apenas continuasse o que estava fazendo.

Sua mão livre foi para as cordas da calcinha do meu biquíni e ele puxou-as até o pequeno pedaço de tecido ser retirado do meu corpo.

"Você é tão linda, Isabella".

Seus dedos empurraram para dentro de mim e eu agarrei a toalha, cerrando meus punhos nela enquanto ele torcia seus dedos dentro de mim. "Quando você se contorce assim," ele sussurrou, "isso me deixa tão fodidamente duro".

Eu encontrei seu olhar através de suas pálpebras pesadas e empurrei meus quadris em sua mão. "Então, me fode." Eu murmurei, sem vergonha da minha necessidade por ele. "O que você está esperando?"

Seus dedos retiraram-se imediatamente e ele começou rapidamente a se atrapalhar com o cordão de sua sunga. Minha mão escorregou pelo meu estômago e, em seguida, deslizaram para minhas dobras à espera, necessitando da continuidade do atrito. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para minha mão como um homem morrendo de fome, completamente hipnotizado pelo meu movimento lento.

Ele gemeu e puxou seu pau para fora da sunga, acariciando-o um par de vezes enquanto me olhava. Agarrando minha mão do meu clitóris, ele levou-a até sua boca e chupou um dedo e depois outro em sua boca, enrolando sua língua em torno deles. Ele abaixou-se lentamente para mim e se estabeleceu entre as minhas coxas antes de cobrir minha boca com a dele.

Em um empurrão rápido, ele estava completamente revestido dentro de mim, fazendo nós dois gemermos de prazer. Ele pegou minha mão e colocou-a acima da minha cabeça enquanto a sua outra envolveu a minha mão livre, trazendo-a também. Ele deslizou para fora de mim lentamente e fiquei maravilhada com o seu controle. Eu empurrei meu quadril para frente, esperando levá-lo a se apressar, mas ele apenas riu e deslizou de volta em um ritmo preguiçoso. Após alguns minutos de sua provocação, eu estava rosnando e tentando puxar minhas mãos livres para que eu pudesse agarrar sua bunda e puxá-lo mais forte em mim. Ele se manteve firme e riu enquanto baixou sua cabeça para mordiscar meu pescoço, continuando sua lenta tortura.

"Edward, por favor-"

A boca dele cobriu a minha e ele interrompeu-me antes que eu acabasse de pedir a ele para me foder mais forte. Sua língua deslizou sobre meus dentes antes de correr todo o caminho para dentro. Eu envolvi meus tornozelos em torno de seus quadris e enfiei meus calcanhares em sua bunda, puxando-o mais apertado para mim.

"Você quer isso, minha Linda?" Ele bateu para dentro de mim fazendo-me arfar e, em seguida, assentir. "Você quer mais forte?" Seus quadris estocaram em mim novamente, moendo contra o meu clitóris e me deixando mais perto do meu objetivo.

Eu choraminguei e mordi meu lábio, levantando-me para encontrar cada uma de suas estocadas. Ele soltou minhas mãos e eu escorreguei-as em torno de suas costas nuas. Meus dedos escavaram nele quando deslizaram para baixo até que eu agarrei a carne torneada de sua bunda e puxei-o para mim.

Nossa respiração tornou-se irregular enquanto ele aumentou o ritmo. Seu corpo me pressionou ainda mais na areia macia enquanto seus lábios encontraram a carne tenra abaixo da minha orelha. A mão de Edward acariciou meu quadril, antes de ele deslizá-la sobre a minha coxa e apertá-la com força. A maneira possessiva que ele tinha sobre mim era apenas o impulso extra que eu precisava para encontrar a minha libertação. Com uma ingestão aguda de respiração, meu corpo pressionado no dele e eu atingi o clímax com um longo e baixo gemido.

"É isso." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Esse é fodidamente um lindo som".

Seu ritmo abrandou apenas o tempo suficiente para eu me recuperar do meu orgasmo antes que ele pegou de volta e definiu um ritmo rigoroso. Dentro de momentos, seus movimentos tornaram-se ligeiramente irregulares enquanto ele se apoiou em seus cotovelos e então gozou.

Observar Edward no auge da paixão era uma visão que eu nunca me cansaria de ver. Seus dentes cerrados, fazendo as linhas nítidas de sua mandíbula apertarem e se tornarem mais definidas. Seus olhos queimando os meus até o momento em que ele encontrava sua libertação e então seu olhar vidrado antes de ele fechá-los da minha vista. As veias em seu pescoço apertavam e a força de seus ombros e na parte superior de seu peito me fizeram querer correr a minha língua ao longo de cada nova linha que aparecia. Tudo em tudo, ele era uma visão magnífica de se ver.

Seu corpo relaxou contra o meu e ele logo me beijou antes de sentar-se para trás em seus joelhos e dobrar-se afastado. Eu observei-o atentamente enquanto ele colocava as mãos nos quadris e olhava para mim.

"Você sabe que eu adoro vê-la desta maneira, mas eu acho que nós empurramos nossa sorte longe o suficiente".

Olhei por trás dele e vi um casal caminhando na nossa direção na praia. Arrastando para obter o meu biquíni de volta no lugar, Edward se moveu a fim de que estivesse entre eu e os banhistas desavisados. Não pude deixar de rir enquanto amarrava as cordas da calcinha do biquíni e então capotava sobre a toalha para que ele pudesse amarrar a parte superior. Depois de ele tê-lo amarrado, ele se inclinou e beijou minhas costas, correndo as mãos sobre minha bunda antes de lhe dar um sonoro tapa.

Chiando, eu me virei e chutei um pé nele, pegando-o sem equilíbrio e enviando-o de pernas abertas para a praia. Eu ria forte enquanto rastejei até ele e rapidamente montei em sua cintura. Seu enorme sorriso derreteu meu coração quando ele me puxou para baixo e beijou-me rapidamente.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. Suspirei e, em seguida, me aconcheguei em seu peito. As palavras saíam mais facilmente para ele do que há um ano atrás, mas eu ainda sentia como se fosse um presente quando ele as dizia.

"Eu também te amo".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tem certeza que você quer ir às compras? Poderíamos simplesmente ficar aqui na cama pelo resto do dia." Edward resmungou.

Eu belisquei seu lado enquanto saía da cama e puxei a saída de praia que eu estava usando antes de ele me atacar durante o almoço. "Eu preciso comprar algumas lembranças para os nossos amigos. Alice nunca me perdoaria se eu não levasse algo de volta e eu sei que se eu comprar alguma coisa no aeroporto amanhã, ela saberia".

Edward revirou os olhos e saiu da cama. "Jasper a trará aqui no próximo mês, ela pode encontrar sua própria merda para comprar." Ele me agarrou pela cintura e tentou me puxar de volta para a cama que havíamos passado a última hora, mas eu consegui fugir dele.

"E quanto a Esme? Você não quer levar alguma coisa para ela?"

Edward soltou um longo suspiro exasperado e, em seguida, correu as mãos pelos cabelos. "Tudo bem, mas eu não quero passar a nossa última noite perambulando por toda a ilha. Nós vamos para a zona comercial para aquele pequeno restaurante francês que você gostou, e se não encontrarmos nada lá, então nós voltamos, de acordo?"

Assenti e peguei minha bolsa enquanto ele vestiu um par de shorts cargo baixo em seu quadril e uma camiseta. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele deslizou em um par de chinelos que ele usava todos os dias durante as últimas duas semanas. Era muito longe das botas de motoqueiro, ou sapatos sociais.

Ele segurou minha mão e nós decidimos dar um passeio a pé. Passamos por um homem que me fez lembrar de Carlisle e olhei para Edward. Se ele notou a semelhança, ele não demonstrou.

Tinha sido apenas há um mês desde que tivemos a notícia de que Carlisle estava sendo transferido para um presídio federal fora do Estado para mantê-lo seguro. O FBI deu a ele uma nova identidade e até mesmo um novo crime até ele ser liberado. Seu acordo judicial incluía cinco anos de tempo de serviço e, em seguida, ele deveria ser colocado em um programa de proteção a testemunhas pelo seu testemunho contra os Volturi, que foi valioso na condenação de Aro e seu irmão Marcus.

Edward sabia que o acordo judicial estava chegando, mas ainda não aliviava sua angústia sobre o que aquilo significava. O programa de proteção a testemunhas proíbe Carlisle de manter contato com qualquer um de seus familiares ou antigos sócios. Felizmente, Carlisle disse a Esme em uma carta que ele não faria contato com qualquer um de nós de qualquer maneira, afirmando que ele sabia que tinha causado muito estresse em nossas vidas para nos colocar em mais.

Edward não falava sobre isso. A partir do momento que ele saiu da prisão, ele evitou o assunto Carlisle tanto quanto podia. Isso não significava que ele nunca falava sobre o que aconteceu, ele apenas dizia que ele não queria dar mais pensamento ou raiva a um homem que nunca seria uma parte de nossas vidas.

Eu sabia que Carlisle ser libertado da prisão em tão pouco tempo incomodava Edward, mas quando eu tentei falar com ele sobre isso, ele apenas deu de ombros e disse que isso não importava já que ele não podia mudar isso.

Esme foi mais acessível à situação. Ela tinha ficado em contato com Carlisle por meio de cartas enquanto ele estava em Los Angeles. Ela não podia trazer-se a ir vê-lo, mas ela disse que as cartas eram terapêuticas para ela. Ela deixou sua raiva nelas e finalmente deixou-o ir em seus próprios termos.

Esme passou vários meses em Chicago, assim como nesta ilha, tentando superar a traição dele. Até o momento em que ela chegou a Monterey, ela estava disposta a recomeçar e seguir com sua vida. Ela pegou a minha casa e conseguiu um trabalho em uma pequena empresa de decoração de interiores. Ela não tinha que trabalhar, já que metade da venda da C&M foi diretamente para ela, mas ela disse que isso a ajudava a sair da casa e conhecer novas pessoas. Ela até mesmo tinha estado em um par de encontros com um homem que ela conheceu através de um cliente. Quando eu me estimulei a descobrir mais, ela apenas disse que não era sério. Eu acho que uma pequena parte de seu coração sempre pertenceria a Carlisle.

Edward parou na frente da vitrine de uma loja de jóias que tinha um mostruário colorido de jóias com uma pedra azul em cada peça.

"Ooooh, essas são bonitas." Eu suspirei. Olhei para a seleção de anéis e pulseiras e apontei para um par que eu pensei que Alice poderia gostar.

Edward me puxou para a loja e o vendedor trouxe algumas das jóias para fora do balcão para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada melhor nelas.

"- e este é um anel de aniversário." Disse o vendedor com um forte sotaque francês. "Ficaria lindo no dedo de sua linda esposa".

Senti meu rosto corar diante de sua suposição de que fôssemos casados, mas Edward entrou no ritmo. Ele pegou o anel da mão do vendedor e olhou-o atentamente, como se ele estivesse realmente pensando em comprá-lo antes de devolvê-lo.

"Minha linda esposa estava na verdade procurando para uma amiga, talvez aqueles brincos ali?" Ele perguntou, apontando para um par de brincos solitários de tanzanite*.

_*__Tanzanite__, ou tanzanita, __é uma variedade do mineral zoisite descoberto nos Montes Meralani, no norte da Tanzânia, em 1967, próximo de Arusha. Trata-se de uma gema popular e valiosa quando lapidada, apesar de sua durabilidade não ser muito grande. Digno de realce é o forte tricroísmo que apresenta (azul safira, violeta e verde dependendo da orientação do cristal). No entanto, a maior parte da tanzanite recebe tratamento térmico artificial para melhorar a sua cor, o que reduz significativamente o seu tricroísmo._

Assim que o vendedor foi para pegar os brincos, Edward se virou para mim e sorriu. Seu dedo veio até meu queixo e ele gentilmente começou a empurrar minha boca fechada. Eu rapidamente me recuperei e agarrei o resto do caminho fechando-a.

"Não fique tão surpresa, minha Linda. Algum dia isso _vai_ acontecer".

Meu coração começou a acelerar no meu peito e eu mal ouvi quando Edward disse ao vendedor que levaríamos os brincos. O pensamento de ser esposa de Edward tinha passado pela minha cabeça em mais de uma ocasião, mas eu sempre achei que ele era o tipo de cara que nunca iria para a rota do casamento. Então, ao invés disso, resignei-me a ser feliz com o que tínhamos. Eu freqüentemente me dizia que um pedaço de papel não mudaria o que nós tínhamos e como nos sentíamos em relação ao outro, mas ouvi-lo dizer que um dia estaríamos casados me fez repensar todo o meu raciocínio anterior.

Edward segurou minha mão e me guiou para fora da loja, mas eu não podia simplesmente esquecer o que ele disse.

"Edward?"

"Sim, Princesa".

Parei no meio da calçada e ele se virou para mim, parecendo confuso.

"Quando você disse algum dia... hum... você quis dizer algum dia logo?" Eu perguntei em quase um sussurro.

Reconhecimento brilhou no rosto de Edward e ele me deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou de mim. Sua mão subiu para afastar o cabelo do meu rosto. Ele trouxe seus lábios nos meus, escovando-os gentilmente antes de colocar um beijo casto na lateral da minha boca. Quando ele se afastou, apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos, o amor era evidente na maneira como ele olhava para mim.

"Isso significa algum dia, minha Linda".

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Bem, isso é o fim. Obrigad__a por estarem nessa viagem comigo. Eu tentei escrever algo diferente e espero que você tenha gostado. _

_Um agradecimento especial à__s minhas incríveis pré-leitoras. __Elas foram escolhidas para me ajudar com DA a partir de sua visão surpreendente (através de suas opiniões e PM's) em minhas outras estórias. __Pedi a todas para ficarem quietas até o fim para que ninguém questionasse as observações que elas fizessem em um fórum público. _

_Obrigada a __todos que ficaram comigo até o fim. Eu aprecio cada simples review que recebi, mesmo que eu não dava resposta. __Eu estava simplesmente com muito medo que eu esquecesse alguma coisa, por isso era melhor para mim não responder. __* aponta para si* _

_Obrigada por ler!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, chegamos ao fim dessa fic, o que vc´s acharam? Gostaram de toda a história e como ela terminou. Quero agradecer aqui a todas as pessoas que leram e deixaram reviews, eu e a Irene praticamente surtamos com essa fic. Ainda tem 4 cenas extras, então preparem-se, eu só não sei se a autora postará aqui mesmo, ou abrirá como outra fic, então fiquem alertas!_

_Obrigada à todas!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**___


	33. Outtake 1

**Nota da Autora:**** Esta é uma história que é muuuuito fora da minha zona de conforto. Normalmente eu escrevo lemons fofos, não... bem, não como este aqui. Esteja ciente de que isso é totalmente fora do personagem e um pouco rude. ****BxE e Ex(quem ele quiser). **

**Obrigada também à ****EverIntruiged ****por ser uma beta incrível e Jayeliewood por ter a certeza que eu não usasse muito a palavra "Penetração"! Corram para checar as histórias delas, são fabulosas!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer ****possui todas as coisas Twilight. Eu apenas peguei o personagem de Edward para minhas fantasias um pouco sujas quando eu quiser. **

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**AVISO****: esta é a ONE SHOT original que deu origem à fic Devil´s Angels, então vai ter muita coisa aqui que vocês já leram nos capítulos ao longo da fic, mas, de qualquer forma, aproveitem!**

**Cena extra 1 – ONE SHOT ORIGINAL **

**DEVIL´S ANGEL**

_**Edward POV**_

Eu andei para fora na varanda da minha casa com vista para o Oceano Pacífico. O sol estava lentamente definindo sobre a costa da Califórnia, vazando tons de laranja e de rosa através das nuvens. Havia uma brisa costeira e à distância você poderia ver o nevoeiro começando a aparecer. _Deve estar limpo até a hora que eu partir amanhã de manhã. _Sentei-me na cadeira da sala de estar bebendo minha cerveja enquanto contemplava a minha agenda para o dia seguinte.

Eu não a tinha visto há três semanas. Três longas, extremamente _difíceis_ semanas. Meu alforge estava embalado com as poucas coisas que eu precisaria para as nove horas dirigindo. Se eu fosse com o Aston Martin, eu levaria apenas seis horas. Eu considerei mudar meu meio de transporte para que eu chegasse em Monterey mais cedo, mas eu não conseguia me convencer a desistir da liberdade. Eu amava minha moto. Ela tinha ficado negligenciada na garagem desde a nossa última viagem juntos e eu tinha que tirá-la novamente. O pensamento do ronco do motor entre as minhas pernas e o acelerador nos meus dedos foi o suficiente para me tirar de mudar de idéia. Eu coloquei minha cabeça para trás e fechei meus olhos lembrando o último encontro que tive com a linda morena com profundos olhos escuros

_Flashback_

Eu tinha acabado de chegar em Monterey dirigindo na minha viagem mensal pela costa e decidi parar em um pequeno pub Inglês pelo cais. Sentando-me no bar, pedi uma caneca de cerveja e examinei ao meu redor. Eu zerei em várias prospectivas de traquinagens para mais tarde e me acomodei no banco esperando a diversão começar. Eu não fiquei desapontado. Uma loira e uma ruiva se aproximaram de mim com intenções muito óbvias, então eu decidi jogar com elas um pouco.

Eu passei meus braços em torno da loira e puxei-a no meu colo, provocando-a dizendo-lhe todas as coisas que eu gostaria de fazer com ela mais tarde. Ela se contraiu nos meus braços enquanto eu esfregava suas coxas para cima e debaixo da saia chegando perigosamente perto de seu calor. Ela gemeu e moeu em mim. _É simplesmente muito fácil._ Pensei para mim mesmo. Sua amiga estava com o peito pressionado contra minhas costas inclinando-se sobre ela para ver e ouvir o que eu estava prometendo a sua amiga. Ela correu seu nariz até meu pescoço e parou na minha orelha sussurrando como ela me queria também. Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Deveria ser um crime o tanto de sexo que eu tive durante minha longa semana viajando pela Pacific Coast Highway.

Eu joguei com as duas por algum tempo querendo ver o quão longe elas iriam no bar quando o garçom limpou a garganta. Olhei para cima do pescoço que eu estava chupando para o enorme sorriso do garçom.

"Certo, parceiro." Ele disse em um sotaque britânico. "Eu não sou aquele de interromper a diversão de alguém, mas tenho de pedir a você que se controle um pouco. Minha substituição está vindo em um minuto e eu não quero assustá-la." Ele continuou rindo para si mesmo. Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para o crachá.

"Sem problemas, Emmett, eu acho que eu e as meninas estamos prestes a sair." Ele acenou com a mão para mim rapidamente.

"Ainda não. Estou pagando uma cerveja. Eu não acho que eu alguma vez vi alguém ir da primeira base para a terceira tão rapidamente antes. Você é fodidamente o meu ídolo." Ele riu enquanto serviu-me outra cerveja e colocou-a no bar. "Qual é o seu nome, cara?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen." Eu disse quando ele estendeu a mão e apertou a minha.

"Bem, Edward, eu vou ter seu maldito nome gravado em uma placa e montá-lo por cima do bar. Primeira para a terceira em dois minutos e meio." Ele rugiu quando me deu um tapinha forte no ombro. As meninas estavam sentadas nos banquinhos ao meu lado, completamente indiferentes ao conteúdo da nossa conversa. Isso realmente não importava, elas não têm que ser inteligentes, basta querer e ser quente.

Emmett virou-se quando a porta do salão se abriu acenando para uma pequena morena. "Vem cá, Bella, eu quero apresentá-la ao meu novo herói!" Ele envolveu os braços em volta do ombro dela e puxou-a mais. Enquanto ela se aproximava eu podia ver a figura atraente que ela tinha sob a camiseta apertada e calça jeans desbotada. Meus olhos pousaram em seu peito, seus mamilos endurecendo enquanto eu olhava.

Ela bateu sua mão duas vezes no bar em frente a mim. "Olhos aqui, Romeu." Meus olhos bateram até seu rosto. Ela estava sorrindo para mim com um sorriso 'gosta do que vê?' no rosto... Oh, sim... Eu definitivamente gostei... _Ela estava esfumaçando!_ Seus profundos olhos castanhos chiando com fogo, mas tinha um toque de inocência neles. Sua cremosa pele branca era impecável e, apesar de ela parecer confiante, um leve rubor tingiu suas bochechas. Minhas mãos queriam se estender e se emaranharem em seu selvagem cabelo mogno, que caía suavemente sobre um dos ombros. Emmett soltou outra risada quando nos apresentou e, em seguida, dirigiu-se para a porta.

_Esta é a mulher __com quem eu vou para casa hoje à noite._ Resolvi quando escovei para longe a mão que estava viajando para cima em minha coxa. Ouvi um suspiro da ruiva que há poucos minutos atrás, eu tinha praticamente transado no bar. Ela levantou-se bruscamente e agarrou sua amiga pela mão.

"Você não sabe o que está perdendo." Ela sussurrou-me entre os dentes. Eu dei de ombros, afastando-a e voltei minha atenção de volta para a bela morena que havia capturado o meu interesse.

Bella assistiu toda a cena acontecendo e depois sorriu para mim maliciosamente. "Parece que você acabou de perder o seu trio para a noite."

"Bem, você sempre pode me ajudar com isso." Comentei deixando-a saber imediatamente quais eram as minhas intenções.

"Sério? Bem, nesse caso, quem mais você gostaria que se juntasse a nós?" Ela inclinou-se sobre o bar, seus peitos pressionados contra ele e olhou ao redor.

"Talvez aquela loira ali? Ela tem um bom conjunto de seios." Eu olhei para ela um pouco chocado com sua resposta entusiasmada, por alguma razão parecia fora do personagem dela jogar o meu jogo.

"Não? Hmmmm. Que tal aquela garota asiática ali? Ela é quente e minúscula, eu aposto que ela é agradável e apertada." Sangue deixou o meu cérebro e inundou meu pau deixando-me desconfortavelmente duro com sua observação perversa.

"Talvez elas não sejam o seu tipo de qualquer modo." Ela bateu o dedo em seus lábios procurando outra candidata. "Que tal aquele cara grande lá?" Ela disse apontando para algum cara parecendo um atleta. Eu lati uma risada quando percebi o seu jogo. Ela pensava que ela tinha me pegado. _Oh, isto vai ser divertido. _

"Não, eu definitivamente não vou com homens." Eu disse dando a ela meu sorriso mais deslumbrante. Seus olhos vidraram muito pouco, então ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não, então com o que você vai?" Ela perguntou quase apreensivamente.

"Morenas bonitas com um senso de humor." Eu declarei simplesmente.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou com ceticismo. "Você escolheria uma única morena em vez de duas mulheres quentes e excitantes?" Descrença aparecia em seus olhos.

"Eu apenas escolhi." Eu sorri mais para ela. _Ela caminhou diretamente para isto._ Eu pensei quando peguei minha bebida e terminei-a. Ela serviu-me outra e passamos o resto do seu turno provocando um ao outro e bebendo. Havia uma promessa tácita de eventos tentadores para acontecerem entre nós mais tarde naquela noite.

Quando seu turno terminou, ela subiu na garupa da minha motocicleta com os braços e pernas totalmente envoltos em torno de mim enquanto eu a levava para casa. Nós tivemos o sexo mais apaixonado que eu já tive durante toda a noite até que o sol apareceu na manhã seguinte. Eu deslizei silenciosamente para fora da sua cama e fui embora antes que ela acordasse.

_Fim do __Flashback _

Eu balancei minha cabeça tentando tirar as imagens de Bella da minha mente. Apenas mais algumas horas e eu seria capaz de me enterrar em suas dobras quentes e úmidas novamente. Eu estremeci só de pensar. _Fiquei imaginando quem eu encontraria na volta?_ Ela seria a mulher espontânea e corajosa que ela foi naquela noite? Ou será que ela seria a garota tímida e insegura que eu avistei de relance? Ou, talvez ela fosse a dominatrix que estava borbulhando sob a superfície.

Passei minha mão no meu rosto, frustrado que eu continuava me torturando com pensamentos sobre ela. Esta foi a forma como tinha sido para mim nestas últimas três semanas. Ela tinha me afetado tanto que eu optei por mudar a minha corrida de moto mensal. Levantei-me e fui para a cama, mas não antes de eu cuidar do _duro_ problema que estava pressionando contra o meu jeans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era outra bela manhã em Malibu. Vesti-me para o ar quente da manhã com uma calça jeans desbotada, uma camiseta preta do Aerosmith e botas. Então eu prendi a perneira preta de couro em volta da minha cintura e puxei o zíper pelas minhas pernas na parte de trás, eu estava quase pronto para ir.

Eu puxei minha jaqueta de couro para fora do armário lentamente e corri minhas mãos sobre o remendo nas costas. Sempre me surpreendia a reação que as pessoas tinham quando viam este remendo. Eu corri o dedo sobre a caveira com asas reverentemente. Ser um Hell's Angel não significava mais nada, eu suspirei. Não como era nos anos sessenta, quando os homens tremiam de medo com a visão deste remendo.

Isso começou como uma aventura quando eu estava me rebelando contra a autoridade dos pais e da sociedade, mas acabei por aprender que ele é apenas um clube de velhos rapazes ricos que querem mostrar suas scooters. As vantagens são que as mulheres automaticamente pensavam que você era o bad boy de suas fantasias. Eu tinha usado essa jaqueta mais vezes do que eu poderia contar para transar. Eu ri quando deslizei-a em meus braços e me dirigi para a garagem.

Lá estava o meu orgulho e alegria. Eu amava a Harley mais do que o Vanquish. Passando minhas mãos sobre o grande farol cromado, eu a acariciava como se ela fosse uma mulher frágil. Tirei o objeto ilícito pendurado no guidão e escorreguei-o na minha cabeça. Eu desprezava a maldita lei do capacete que tínhamos na Califórnia. Não havia nada mais emocionante do que o ar úmido e salgado do oceano batendo através de seu cabelo a sessenta milhas por hora. Eu protestei tão alto quanto eu poderia encontrando o menor capacete que eu pudesse me safar e fiz uma gravação personalizada. Ao redor da borda meio preta do gorro, em pequenas letras negras, eu colei um adesivo que dizia "FODA-SE ESTE CAPACETE". Era a única maneira que eu poderia engolir usá-lo.

Coloquei meus óculos escuros e subi na minha moto. Com um chute ela rugiu na minha garagem. Eu bati o acelerador, tornando a rotação do motor alta, ela ronronou e tremeu, emitindo uma vibração por todo o meu corpo. Eu comecei a sair da garagem quando vi meu vizinho me dar um olhar de "comedor de merda". Eu ri cordialmente enquanto eu gritava para a estrada, deixando uma pequena trilha de irritação com o que eu estava fazendo com meus vizinhos.

Eu dirigi para o norte na Pacific Coast Highway, meus pensamentos nos acontecimentos que me trouxeram a este ponto. Quando eu conheci aquela imoral morena bonita, Bella. Eu estava indo para casa de uma das minhas corridas mensais pela costa. Estas corridas eram meu alívio do tédio da monotonia de uma vida privilegiada. Não só por causa da liberdade e emoção que uma Harley pode trazer, mas pela diversidade de mulheres que eu tinha à minha espera pontilhando acima e abaixo da costa da Califórnia. No entanto, esta viagem era de sentido único, sem pequenas pausas durante ela. Minha mente foi levada pela corrente de aventuras que eu estava perdendo.

Minha primeira parada era sempre em Pismo, onde eu conheci a filha de um velho pastor Batista após sua noite de devoção. Ela tinha os lábios tão delicados e suaves como uma pétala de rosa, mas tinha gosto de cereja. Era um contraste agradável que foi gravado em minha memória. No entanto, eu não poderia, pela minha vida, lembrar-me de que cor eram os olhos dela. Ela gostava da conversa suja e eu tive um bom tempo ensinando a ela alguns truques novos enquanto eu dava prazer ao seu corpo de maneiras que ela jamais teria sonhado com um dos meninos que seu pai estava empurrando-a para se casar.

A próxima parada no meu caminho para a cura sexual geralmente me levava a Santa Cruz com a dona de casa mais vadia. Ela me lembrava cada vez que eu parava por que eu não era casado. Eu tive um sentimento de que seu marido estava dando no escritório porque essa garota era sexualmente depravada. Depois que eu tinha passado pelas suas constantes reclamações e lamentações sobre seu desgraçado marido, eu realmente gostava dela. Bem... do seu corpo, pelo menos. Ela era uma daquelas esposas troféu que tinha um cabelo perfeitamente estiloso e um bronzeado de praia, com suas mamas que ficavam sempre para cima, mesmo quando ela estava sob suas costas. O meu recurso favorito dela eram suas longas unhas pintadas. Ela poderia deixar vergões nas minhas costas por dias, uma lembrança constante da maneira vigorosa que ela gostava de ser tomada.

Então eu viajei até a cova dos comportamentos desviantes, San Francisco. Parando na casa das trigêmeas, era uma parada que eu nunca perdia em minhas viagens. Assim que elas ouviam a minha moto roncando da estrada, todas as suas roupas caíam. Sorri para as incontáveis vezes que eu entrava e era atacado por três mulheres famintas. Era o céu. Eu não tinha que fazer nada além de aparecer. Eu poderia descrever cada uma delas separadamente pela sua fixação favorita. Uma delas era uma perita com a boca trazendo-me ao orgasmo atrás de orgasmo apenas com um movimento de sua língua. Outra tinha um fetiche de ser tomada por trás, _Deus, eu nunca tinha sentido mais atrito do que quando eu estava enterrado dentro dela._ A última gostava de sentar e assistir, até que ela estava tão excitada que sua mão não conseguisse concluir o estímulo que ela precisava, então ela recorria a mim.

Oh, havia outras, claro. A dominatrix em Morrow Bay, a ruiva que gostava de rolar o jogo em Marin, ou a secretária que gostava de jogar duro-para-chegar em Bodega Bay. Mas elas eram suficientes?

Eu estava pronto para desistir de tudo? Tudo? Tudo o que eu já conheci e jogar tudo fora por ela? Ela é a única que eu quero, a única coisa que eu sempre precisei... isto, e ela é a única que pode fazer uma certa parte da minha anatomia se contorcer agora que eu a tive. Bella. Mas ela _era_ tudo o que valia, ela valia a pena a resistência porque meu corpo só ansiava por ela.

Ela valia a pena...

Eu acho.

Eu estacionei na entrada da sua garagem, cortando o motor tão rapidamente quanto eu podia. Tomei uma respiração completa. _Por que eu estou tão nervoso? _Este é o momento pelo qual tenho esperado por três semanas. Subi as escadas e bati na porta, sem realmente saber o que esperar quando ela atendesse. A última vez que eu estive aqui eu nem mesmo disse adeus. Quem sabia que tipo de recepção eu teria.

A porta se abriu e lá estava ela com um pequeno roupão de seda, uma toalha na mão e seu cabelo escorrendo na frente do seu peito. O mesmo sentimento lavou em cima de mim como quando eu coloquei meus olhos sobre ela da primeira vez. _Ela é linda_. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu pisei rapidamente pela porta, a poucos centímetros dela.

Ela inclinou-se para trás tentando colocar distância entre nós e um olhar passou por sobre o rosto dela e era uma mistura entre desejo e fúria. Mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar, a mão dela serpenteou e me bateu duro na boca. Eu recuei com a surpresa do ataque.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Eu quero você fora da minha casa, agora!" Ela gritou para mim enquanto sua mão subiu novamente para outro assalto. Eu estava pronto dessa vez e agarrei o braço dela enquanto sua outra mão surgiu despercebida e me deu um tapa no outro lado da cabeça. Um rosnado cresceu em meu peito quando eu peguei a outra mão que fez contato e rapidamente empurrei-a contra a parede, seus braços presos acima de sua cabeça. Meu corpo duramente pressionado para baixo contra o dela.

"Saia de cima de mim, PORRA!" Ela lutava para ter suas mãos livres, mas eu as segurei firme. A megera aparecia desta vez. Eu poderia dizer pela sua luta que ela estava apenas meio-amável. "Você foi embora! Você foi embora sem dizer nada! Nenhum bilhete, nenhum número de telefone e então você esperar entrar aqui e fazer o quê? Pegar o que você quer?"

"Se é isso que eu tenho que fazer." Meus lábios colidiram com os dela e eu ouvi um gemido alto vindo dela enquanto ela estava ali debaixo de mim, imóvel. Eu continuei a pressionar sobre seus lábios. Liberando uma mão, eu trouxe os meus dedos para o seu queixo, pressionando-o para baixo para fazê-la abri-lo para mim. Eu senti sua resistência ficar mais fraca, então corri minha língua ao longo de seus lábios. A mão que eu tinha soltado serpenteava em meu cabelo enquanto ela abriu a boca e devorou minha língua. Eu liberei sua outra mão e envolvi ambos meus braços em torno de sua cintura. Sua mão livre agarrou minha camisa, me puxando para mais perto dela.

Eu poderia dizer o momento em que ela percebeu o que ela estava fazendo. Ela pegou um punhado do meu cabelo e puxou-me para longe dela. Eu podia ver a luxúria em seus olhos enquanto ela tentava empurrar-me para longe dela. "Eu disse para você dar o fora da minha casa!" Ela gritou, tentando se afastar de mim. _Ahhhh, a Bella vadia difícil de obter estava aqui. _Eu quase pensei que a Bella submissa ficaria por aqui. Se este era o jogo que ela queria jogar eu jogaria com ela, mas eu era o mestre. Agarrei-a pelo roupão e empurrei suas costas contra a parede.

"Você é minha." Eu varri minha mão sobre sua barriga enquanto ia para os laços de seu roupão. Ganhando um estremecimento dela quando eu os desfiz, expondo uma tira de sua pele entre seus seios. Eu olhei nos olhos dela e falei claramente cada palavra para que ela pudesse entender as regras para este pequeno jogo que ela adorava jogar.

"Só existe uma regra... Rendição. Se você não se render, eu farei as coisas mais difíceis para você." Seus olhos fecharam e ela parou de lutar contra mim, sua respiração pesada retumbando através do corredor e então eu vi o menor dos acenos, aceitando a minha regra.

Agarrei um punhado de seus cabelos úmidos e trouxe seus lábios rudemente para os meus. Ela respondeu ansiosamente ao beijo, tomando meu lábio inferior em sua boca e mordendo com força. Eu me afastei, minha mão indo até os meus lábios para sentir que ela tinha tirado sangue. Um sorriso diabólico brincava em seu rosto. _Ela queria isso bruto_! Eu afastei seu roupão, expondo-a para mim. Gemi interiormente com o completo contraste de seus mamilos contra sua pele. Meu pau enrijeceu e se contorceu na expectativa do que estava por vir. Eu estendi a mão e agarrei com força ambos os seios com as minhas mãos, apertando seus mamilos forte. Ela engasgou uma respiração e soltou um gemido enquanto suas mãos foram imediatamente para cobrir as minhas. Não realmente certa se ela queria que eu parasse ou fizesse novamente.

"Você tirou sangue, Princesa." Eu disse, lambendo a ferida no meu lábio. "Um pequeno beliscão é justo como retorno e não é realmente uma punição em tudo. Não me morda novamente, ou você não vai gostar das conseqüências." Eu empurrei o roupão para fora de seus ombros, deixando-a completamente nua para mim.

"Tire minha jaqueta e camisa e certifique-se que eu aprecie isso." Eu sussurrei perigosamente no ouvido dela. Ela balançou a cabeça e levantou as mãos para a minha jaqueta, empurrando-a rudemente para o chão. Suas mãos moveram para a barra da minha camisa, deslizando-a para cima até que seus dedos roçaram sobre meus mamilos. Eu me senti ficar mais duro com o seu toque. Ela mergulhou a cabeça e começou a lamber minha barriga, do meu umbigo até meus mamilos, onde ela levou-o na boca. Eu fiquei tenso involuntariamente e dei-lhe um olhar de advertência.

"Não me morda, Bella." Eu adverti com um rosnado. Ela sorriu sedutoramente e trouxe-o de volta em sua boca, mas não desobedeceu. Ela puxou minha camisa em um movimento rápido, em seguida, voltou a lamber todo o caminho até o meu pescoço.

Eu coloquei as duas mãos em seus ombros e empurrei-a lentamente até os joelhos. Ela lambeu os lábios em antecipação à ordem que eu daria. Eu abaixei e desabotoei meu jeans, espalhando a aba largamente uma vez que a única maneira de tirá-lo era tirando a perneira de couro, então ele ficaria. Meu pau grosso saltou para frente a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto, agarrei-o apreensivo e acariciei-o lentamente.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Comando, Edward? Legal." Seus olhos se arrastaram de volta para baixo do meu corpo se fixando no meu pau latejante sendo acariciado pela minha mão.

"Bella, você se lembra da regra sobre morder?" Eu perguntei, não querendo abandonar o controle para ela caso ela quisesse uma vingança. Ela me deu um olhar que disse que ela estava mortificada com a idéia, assim meus nervos acalmaram. Ainda me acariciando, me mudei para mais perto dela, dando-lhe permissão para assumir o comando. Ela agarrou-me forte, sua pequena mão não sendo capaz de envolver completamente em torno da minha largura. Ela me puxou mais perto de sua boca, ficando em posição de tomar-me para dentro. Eu assistia enquanto sua língua lambeu da base até a ponta e de volta, me provocando lentamente. Minha cabeça rolou para trás e eu rosnei para ela.

"Coloque-me em sua boca agora, Bella." Ela obedeceu, deslizando sua boca quente para baixo tanto quanto poderia e, em seguida, de volta. Sua mão bombeava para cima e para baixo com o ritmo que sua boca estava se pondo. _A sensação era tão malditamente boa_! Eu enrolei uma mão no cabelo dela e guiei-a com meus movimentos. Meus quadris tinham vontade própria enquanto balançavam para frente e para trás em sua boca. Sua língua girava em torno da minha cabeça cada vez que ela se afastava. Eu podia sentir a mudança em seus movimentos e olhei para baixo para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e, lentamente, passou os dentes ao longo do meu pau. A sensação do que ela estava fazendo e a incerteza de saber se ela iria ou não morder-me, quase me fez gozar ali mesmo. Afastei-o da boca dela rapidamente e agarrei-a arrastando-a de volta para cima.

Ela tinha um olhar ligeiramente vidrado nos olhos. _Ela estava fodidamente incrível! _Eu beijei-a forte e trilhei beijos pelo seu pescoço, suas mãos brincando com o meu pau. Eu senti um forte desejo de reclamá-la de alguma forma. Inclinei-me e rosnei em seu ouvido.

"Você É minha!" Tomei seu pescoço na minha boca e chupei fortemente. Ela levou um momento para perceber que eu estava marcando-a como minha. Ela puxou para trás e balançou a cabeça.

"Não." Foi a simples palavra que fez o meu sangue ferver. Agarrei-a forte e trouxe seu pescoço de volta à minha boca.

"Você não pode me dizer não, Isabella." Eu disse antes de atacar seu pescoço novamente, desta vez tendo uma melhor aderência e chupando mais forte, deixando um hematoma roxo para admirar mais tarde. Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado e tentou empurrar-me para longe. Segurei firme a sua cintura enterrando seu rosto no meu ombro.

Foi quando eu senti uma dor disparar através de meu braço.

"Puta merda!" Eu uivei, empurrando seu rosto para longe de mim. Cheguei até meu ombro rapidamente e senti o líquido quente outra vez. Olhei para ela.

"Você fodidamente me mordeu outra vez!" Eu disse, um tanto surpreso que ela seria tão brutal, o que só me excitou ainda mais. Agarrei-a rudemente pelo braço e arrastei-a para a mesa da cozinha, atirando as cadeiras fora do meu caminho na minha pressa.

"Você estragou tudo, querida." Eu rosnei para ela, ainda sentindo o pulsar no meu ombro e um latejar crescente no meu pau. Eu virei-a de volta para que suas costas nuas estivessem pressionadas firmemente em meu peito, minha dureza pressionando em suas costas. Eu guiei-a para a frente, então sua coxas bateram na ponta da mesa. Em seguida, baixei-a para a frente sobre a mesa. Seus seios amassaram na madeira fria e dura. Ela começou a sentar-se, mas eu empurrei-a de volta para baixo, colocando a mão em seu pescoço e ombros para mantê-la lá.

Seu cabelo derramou sobre a mesa e sobre a minha mão e eu não podia evitar de corrê-los entre meus dedos quando eu percebi que ela não iria se mover. Eu trouxe o meu braço para trás e dei uma palmada exatamente na parte mais cheia de carne da sua bunda. Ela soltou um grito e tentou se sentar. Pressionei suas costas para baixo e levei minha mão com força para o mesmo lugar que eu tinha batido antes. Dessa vez eu ouvi um gemido sexy com o contato. Eu me afastei e bati nela novamente no mesmo local, observando sua pele pálida queimando vermelha com o tapa.

"Ow. Imbecil!" Ela rosnou para mim, então esfreguei suavemente sobre o lugar avermelhado onde minha mão tinha deixado uma marca nela. Eu sorri para outra maneira que eu tinha marcado-a como minha.

"Eu não acho que o seu castigo acabou, Senhorita Bella." Eu disse enquanto me aproximei dela, pressionando minha ereção em sua bunda e sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Você foi uma menina muito desobediente".

Debrucei-me de volta, mantendo uma mão no ombro dela para mantê-la para baixo enquanto minha outra mão pegou meu pau, acariciando-o metodicamente. Ocasionalmente esfregando-o entre suas bochechas.

"Você alguma vez já teve isto na bunda, Bella?" Eu perguntei, ela choramingou debaixo de mim e balançou a cabeça negativamente. _Maldição, então isto está fora de questão para hoje à noite_. Eu estava tão duro que eu não acho que teria muito controle para fazer com que sua primeira experiência fosse agradável, mas isso não significava que eu não poderia brincar com ela um pouco.

"Você não teve?" Eu perguntei enquanto espalhava suas bochechas e a sondava com a ponta da minha ereção, mantendo o meu ritmo constante acariciando. Ela gemia e sua mão deslizou lentamente para fora da mesa, indo em direção à sua boceta. Eu agarrei-a rapidamente e puxei-a para suas costas.

"Você não vai desfrutar nada disso até eu dizer que você pode. Você entendeu?"

"Por favor, Edward." Ela gemeu num sussurro de respiração. Sua súplica quase me fez perder a minha determinação. Eu queria nada mais do que fazê-la sentir o prazer que eu tinha planejado para ela. Eu levei ambos os seus quadris em minhas mãos e puxei-a ligeiramente para cima, chutando seus pés em uma posição mais aberta. Passei minha mão pelas suas costas até sua bunda ligeiramente avermelhada e na parte de trás de suas coxas. Ajoelhei-me atrás dela e tive uma visão clara da sua boceta gotejando. Eu podia ver um brilho de gozo deslizando pela parte interna de sua coxa e não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhoso de que ela estava extremamente excitada.

Estendi a mão e acariciei delicadamente seu sexo enquanto ela soltava um grito de desejo.

"Deus, Edward! Eu tenho esperado por muito tempo para que você me toque." Eu puxei suas pernas mais afastadas e mergulhei minha cabeça entre elas, saboreando a doçura que estava escorrendo livremente dela. Seus gritos ficaram mais altos e mais intensos enquanto eu continuei a lamber seus sucos. Eu inseri um dedo e foi o suficiente para mandá-la voar. Ela soltou um grito intenso quando o seu corpo enrijeceu e seu orgasmo balançou através do seu corpo.

Tão logo ela teve seu estremecimento retardado, voltei para os meus pés e com força capturei seus quadris em minhas mãos e trouxe-a para perto de mim. Quando a cabeça do meu pau entrou em contato com sua boceta escorregadia do prazer, eu não consegui mais segurar e afundei dentro dela, gemendo seu nome uma e outra vez enquanto eu me afundava ao máximo. Fazendo-a engasgar e então soltar o seu próprio gemido de prazer por ser tão completamente preenchida.

_Essa vai ser a foda mais curta da minha vida._ Eu pensei quando cerrei meus dentes juntos tentando segurar uma carga de sopro diretamente nela. _Eu tinha esquecido quão apertada ela era. _Retirei todo o caminho e, em seguida, deslizei de volta para ela. O atrito era inimaginável, mesmo com a forma como ela estava molhada, ela ainda estava agarrando-me duramente. Eu mantive o ritmo de ir puxando todo o caminho e deslizando de volta até que eu a senti chegando mais perto de seu segundo orgasmo.

Enrolei seus cabelos em volta da minha mão e puxei-a ligeiramente para cima angulando-a diferentemente para obter uma sensação diferente. Sua respiração vinha em arfadas curtas e seria apenas uma questão de segundos antes de ela estar voando novamente. Eu desembrulhei minha mão de seus cabelos e puxei-a para mais perto do meu peito, continuando a investir dentro dela. Eu estendi minhas mãos em volta dela até que uma mão encontrou seu broto inchado entre suas pernas e esfreguei círculos firmes enquanto com minha outra mão fechei em um mamilo endurecido, beliscando apenas o suficiente para causar prazer sem dor. Senti suas paredes apertaram em torno de mim e ouvi o gemido baixo de sua libertação exatamente quando eu bombeei dentro dela mais uma vez e deixei ir. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e apertei meus braços em volta dela, apertando-a para mim quando nós dois chegamos ao clímax juntos.

Quando a onda de prazer cessou, eu delicadamente retirei-me dela e puxei-a para a sala de estar, onde desabei no sofá puxando-a em cima de mim. Seus lábios doces beijaram levemente acima do meu peito até que chegaram ao local onde a pequena vampira tinha extraído o sangue mais cedo e ela beijou-o gentilmente. Eu envolvi-a em meus braços, esfregando suas costas nuas com uma mão e acariciando seus cabelos com a outra, depositando beijos amorosos no topo da sua cabeça. Ela riu e olhou para mim.

"Da próxima vez, eu vou vestir a perneira." Ela disse quando puxou os botões da minha calça jeans. Enviando-a para outro ataque de risos.

"Você pode se essa for a única coisa que você tiver." Eu sorri para ela e continuei acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela se aconchegou mais no meu peito e suspirou. _A doce __e inocente Bella voltou._ Poucos minutos depois eu podia ouvir sua própria respiração, indicando que ela tinha adormecido.

Essa mulher me surpreende. Eu encontrei a mulher perfeita_. _Ela tinha todas as características que eu procurava em uma mulher, mas que nunca tinha encontrado. Foi por isso que tinha havido tantas conquistas. Nem sequer uma mulher tinha todas as minhas exigências. _Até agora. _Olhei para o anjo adormecido em meus braços, refletindo sobre o presente que me tinha sido dado e o que eu ia fazer com ele.

Ela poderia ser uma sereia, uma megera, uma masoquista, uma cadela e extremamente sexy, tudo em uma noite. Eu tracei o meu dedo no seu queixo e sobre seus lábios entreabertos. Mas então ela poderia ser um lindo anjo, uma alma compassiva, inocente, amiga e uma namorada.

Eu tive uma vontade súbita de fugir. _Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso lhe dar nada em troca. _Eu gentilmente movi-a para fora para que ela estivesse deitada no sofá. Agarrando o cobertor para fora do encosto, eu cobri-a com ele enquanto eu gentilmente me afastei dela para não acordá-la. Uma vez que eu estava livre, vesti-me rapidamente e dirigi-me para a porta.

Olhando para trás mais uma vez, eu estava determinado de que esta não seria a última vez, eu escorreguei para fora da porta. Eu fui para a minha moto e varri minhas mãos em meus cabelos. _O que eu estou fazendo?_ Eu não podia deixá-la novamente sem alguma coisa. Peguei minha carteira, encontrei um cartão de visita e rapidamente escrevi o número do meu telefone celular na parte de trás e corri para a casa. Eu calmamente abri a porta e coloquei o cartão sobre a mesa próxima da porta e então deslizei fechando-a atrás de mim.

Olhei para a casa mais uma vez antes de retroceder ligando a minha moto.

"Até a próxima, meu anjo." E com isso, eu tinha ido embora de novo.

_**Nota da Autora**__: _

_Eu, na verdade, vi um cara em Monterey com o mesmo capacete. No entanto, ele não era quente como Edward. Eu não estou totalmente de acordo que as pessoas devam se rebelar contra a lei do capacete, eu acredito que eles salvam muitas vidas. __Mas posso dizer-lhe que, quando a lei foi aprovada, todos do meu círculo de influência ficaram indignados como a nossa pessoa favorita!_

_Eu também cresc__i ao redor de motoqueiros. Nenhum deles era um Hell's Angels, mas eles saíam com eles. Alguns eram obscuros, mas na maior parte eles eram caras bons, com um senso de lealdade feroz. Apenas cerca de um por cento são realmente criminosos e, se você já viu o preço de uma Harley ultimamente, você saberia que eles teriam que ter dinheiro para possuir uma._

_Espero que eu não __tenha assustado ninguém com os pequenos fetiches de Edwards e ele sendo um galinha. Quando você vê e faz isso, nada se torna um tabu. __Eu costumo escrevê-lo apaixonado e protetor com Bella, então foi meio divertido fazê-lo o oposto._

_Eu sei que há um monte de __vocês que gostaria de ser uma daquelas mulheres que pontilham a costa da Califórnia? Por favor, review!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gostaram? Essa ONE é basicamente o que foi descrito no cap. 8, com algumas modificações. Então agora é só vc´s esperarem pelas próximas cenas extras. Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Outtake 2

**Obrigada ****às meninas no caminho e a Muggleinlove por falar-me através desta one-shot e, claro, minha beta Mskathy, que é fan-fodástica.**

**Est****a é uma cena extra de Devil´s Angels que foi escrita para Ninapolitans Friday Free For All no Twilighted. Esta não é uma constituição dos pares, então não se preocupe... DA, quando sair, será uma história Edward/Bella. ****Esta one-shot é antes dele conhecê-la.**

**Alerta para trocar calcinha. ****Esse é um dos lemons mais quentes que eu escrevi. Apenas dizendo.**

**Para um bom visual do meu ****Motoqueiroward, pesquise no google por Benjamin Godfre. ****Ele é o Edward de Antiaol em Library Rendevzous também. *Yum* **

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**AVISO****: Esta não é uma traição de Edward com Bella porque eles ainda NÃO se conheceram! Isto acontece antes de eles se conhecerem!**

**Cena extra 2 ****– PEQUENO ANJO**

_**Â**__**ngela Weber**_

Eu saí correndo da pequena igreja onde meu pai pregava desde que eu tinha seis anos. Eu estava cansada do seu constante castigo da juventude. Ele sempre me usava como um exemplo de 'modelo de comportamento' e isso me irritava, que ele não podia ver como ele estava destruindo qualquer vida social que eu possa ter no futuro.

"Olá, pequena Senhorita Perfeita." Tyler caçoou em meus ouvidos antes de agarrar a minha bunda. Empurrei-o para longe e olhei para ele.

"Cale-se, Tyler! Eu não preciso de seus comentários idiotas e estúpidos." Eu fervia. Ele ergueu as mãos em defesa antes de envolver seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me puxar para perto.

"Sinto muito, docinho. Se você apenas informasse o seu velho que você não é inocente." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Talvez ele pare de colocá-la em um pedestal." Ele beijou meu pescoço, mas eu o empurrei.

"Eu estou farta de garotos imaturos da mamãe." Eu disse de forma petulante. Afastei-me dele e fui para o pequeno grupo de amigos que eu ainda tinha, apesar de meu pai. Essas meninas sabiam das lutas de ser pensada como perfeita e a necessidade constante de retratar essa imagem em público.

_Eu estava cansada__ disso. __Eu queria deixar meu cabelo cair e fazer algo selvagem. _

"Então, o que aconteceu com a maravilha de dois minutos?" Katie perguntou quando balançou a cabeça em direção a Tyler. Dei de ombros. Esse tinha sido seu apelido desde que eu perdi minha virgindade com ele há um ano. A experiência não foi o que eu esperava. Em minha mente, eu tinha conjurado uma falsa noção de que a primeira vez seria mágica. Eu tinha saído com Tyler por quase um ano quando eu decidi que queria avançar com o nosso relacionamento físico. Ele era o bom moço, aquele que meu pai aprovou. Se ele soubesse que Tyler não era nada virtuoso, ele teria pensado duas vezes antes de empurrar-nos juntos.

É desnecessário dizer que a experiência não foi nada mágica. Poderia ser mais adequadamente definida como estranha, dolorosa e insatisfatória. Nós tínhamos tentado algumas vezes mais durante os meses seguintes, mas cada vez era a mesma coisa.

_Curto._

Finalmente, decidimos terminar nosso relacionamento, mas isso não o impediu de tentar entrar em minhas calças cada chance que ele tinha.

Não, obrigada.

"Então, temos tudo arranjado para a sua festa de aniversário no boliche." Katie disse entusiasmada. Eu sorri quando ela deslizou seu braço no meu e me levou para seu carro. Eu era finalmente maior de idade e já tinha começado a fazer planos para sair de debaixo do polegar do meu pai, só mais dois meses de escola e eu seria uma mulher livre. Sorri para mim mesma enquanto ela nos levava para sua casa para nos prepararmos para a noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Deixe disso." Katie deu um tapa na minha mão enquanto eu tentava puxar a saia de brim para cobrir mais abaixo minhas coxas. Ela me colocou na menor saia que eu já tinha usado, a que mal cobria minha bunda. Era apertada e um pouco desbotada, com a barra desgastada. A pequena camisa rosa de botões também abraçava cada curva do meu peito e descansava um pouco acima do cós da saia. Se eu levantasse meus braços, minha barriga apareceria e o pequeno piercing no umbigo que eu tinha escondido do meu pai durante os últimos seis meses poderia ser visto.

"Sério, Ang, você parece fodidamente gostosa!" Revirei os olhos assim que entramos no boliche. Enquanto nos movíamos para além do balcão e para os nossos amigos à espera, tive um vislumbre de um par de Levi's extremamente apertado debruçado sobre uma mesa de sinuca no bar. Eu parei e encarei atentamente enquanto ele se mexia, seu braço movendo para trás e, em seguida, empurrando para a frente quando ele empurrou o taco de sinuca na bola. Quando ele se levantou, eu vi que ele estava em uma camiseta preta apertada, que se prolongava por seus músculos bem definidos. Ele virou-se ligeiramente e meus olhos viajaram para a linha de barba da sua mandíbula e seu nariz perfeitamente reto. Seu cabelo bronze desarrumado exalava um encanto de menino e eu me peguei sorrindo.

"Ang? O que você está observando com admiração?" Katie perguntou quando olhou para o bar. "Oh meu Deus! Olhe para aquele incrível pedaço de carne de homem." Seu comentário me trouxe para fora do meu olhar provocativo e eu empurrei-a para nossos amigos antes de nós duas sermos feitas de tolas por nós mesmas.

Passamos a próxima hora jogando boliche. Eu me encontraria constantemente procurando pelo Deus de cabelo bronze no bar. Ele finalmente saiu e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Meus olhos se apegaram à sua bela bunda enquanto ele andava. Eu ouvi alguém limpar sua garganta acima de mim e virei-me para encontrar Katie me olhando com um sorriso conhecedor

"Então, senhoras, nossa pequena aniversariante está caidinha pelo Adônis que acabou de passar." Algumas das meninas olharam para cima para procurar a pessoa sobre a qual Katie estava falando enquanto eu beliscava seu lado por quebrar uma promessa. Ela riu e se afastou. "Eu penso que é hora da nossa doce Garotinha do Papai ir e descobrir o que um homem de verdade pode fazer por ela." Assim que ela estava terminando sua provocação, ele saiu do banheiro novamente. Todas as meninas estavam de queixo caído quando ele passeou de volta para o bar. Sem aviso, eu estava sendo transportada para fora da minha cadeira e empurrada para ele. Virei-me para protestar, mas Katie me empurrou com força novamente.

"Apenas vá se apresentar." Ela sussurrou. Senti minhas bochechas corarem, mas enquanto ele se aproximava, eu não podia negar que eu queria conhecê-lo. Arrumei minha saia e reuni cada grama de coragem que eu tinha antes de caminhar timidamente para ele. Eu estava a poucos metros dele quando senti braços firmes enrolarem em volta da minha barriga e me pressionar contra um peito mais firme. Eu gritei no súbito assalto e ouvi a risada irritante de Tyler em meu ouvido. O rapaz do cabelo bronze olhou para mim assim que Tyler plantou um beijo no meu pescoço. Ele me deu um sorriso torto e uma piscadela antes de voltar para o bar. Eu rosnei em voz alta antes de pisar no pé de Tyler com o salto de meus sapatos de boliche.

Tyler soltou-me com um grito e eu girei ao redor e dei um tapa forte nele. Ele ficou lá atordoado por um instante antes de eu empurrá-lo para longe e passar de volta para meus amigos. Eu assisti quando Katie deu a Tyler um olhar mortal, advertindo-o para não entrar em qualquer lugar perto de qualquer um de nós. Felizmente, ele era inteligente o suficiente para não mexer com ela e ele e seus amigos desapareceram no arcade.

"Agora você terá que ir para o bar." Katie disse com as mãos. Eu olhei para ela como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça nela.

"Eu não posso ir lá. Eu não tenho 21." Eu fervi, ainda chateada com Tyler por estragar a única chance que eu tinha de conhecer o lindo homem no bar.

"Sim, você pode. Eles não vão dizer nada enquanto você não tentar pedir uma bebida. Basta entrar e ir falar com ele." Eu queria ter metade da coragem que ela tinha. Katie impulsionou meus saltos para mim enquanto eu desajeitadamente tirei os sapatos de boliche e depois deslizei em algo mais feminino. Ela pegou minha mão e me levou até a entrada do bar, puxando meu cabelo longo e escuro por cima do meu ombro e depois me deu um sorriso malicioso. "Agora, vá lá e não saia até que ele esteja enrolado em seu dedo." Balancei a cabeça antes de deslizar para dentro do bar.

Ele não era difícil de encontrar, não havia muitos homens em Pismo que se pareciam com ele. Ele estava de pé no fundo, encostado na parede do bar com seu taco de sinuca enquanto observava um outro homem dar uma tacada. Respirei fundo e fiz meu caminho até ele, sentei-me em uma cadeira em frente da mesa de bilhar e cruzei as pernas. Ele olhou para mim e aquele sorriso torto voltou ao seu rosto, fazendo-me sentir uma estranha sensação na parte inferior do meu estômago. Seus olhos foram para as minhas pernas e lentamente viajaram para cima, demorando-se por um momento no meu peito.

"Edward, é a sua vez." Disse o homem corpulento que tinha acabado a sua tacada. Ele empurrou-se para fora da parede e caminhou ao redor da mesa de sinuca para o meu lado. Senti minha respiração acelerar com a sua proximidade. Ele se inclinou diante de mim, dando-me outra visão agradável da sua bunda, enquanto girava a bola sobre a mesa de bilhar. Ouvi uma pequena risada e olhei para cima para vê-lo sorrindo por cima do seu ombro. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, embaraçada em ser pega encarando-o. Ele se virou e andou para perto de mim e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem.

"Volte para Efron, querida. Este não é um lugar para as meninas." Ele zombou. Meus olhos bateram até os dele e eu estava momentaneamente atordoada pela profundidade da cor em seus olhos verdes. Eu encontrei um pequeno pedaço de coragem antes de responder-lhe.

"Eu estou cansada de meninos Disney." Eu disse confiante. "Eu quero alguém que sabe como agradar uma mulher."

Ele se inclinou até que seus lábios estavam a centímetros do meu ouvido. Eu podia sentir sua respiração contra meu pescoço enquanto ele falava em um sussurro, baixo e sedutor.

"E você acha que eu poderia ser capaz de arranhar essa pequena coceira selvagem que você tem?"

Estremeci ligeiramente, completamente confusa com o poder que ele tinha sobre o meu corpo. Balancei a cabeça lentamente, deixando-o saber exatamente o que eu queria. Ele se levantou rapidamente e jogou seu taco de sinuca em cima da mesa antes de alcançar sua carteira e jogar notas de duzentos dólares sobre a mesa.

"Eu estou fora." Ele disse, então o homem que ele estava jogando sorriu conscientemente para nós dois. Edward pegou a minha mão e arrastou-me para fora da cadeira rapidamente. Com o seu braço envolto firmemente ao redor da minha cintura, ele me levou para fora do bar. Chamei a atenção dos olhos de Katie enquanto ela ficava com o resto dos nossos amigos. Ela me deu um sorriso largo e um polegar para cima antes de eu ser levada para o beco e sair para o ar da noite quente.

Nós viramos a esquina da pista de boliche e ele me empurrou contra a parede. Senti meu coração martelando no meu peito enquanto suas mãos como fantasmas estavam sobre o meu estômago. Ele poderia facilmente me machucar, mas, por algum motivo, eu confiava nele.

"Quantos anos você tem, menina?" Ele sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido.

"De-dezoito." Eu gaguejei. Ouvi um suspiro aliviado e, em seguida, seus lábios estavam no meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha cintura com força.

"Eu tenho regras." Ele disse entre as mordiscadas na minha orelha e pescoço. "Primeiro, nenhum apego emocional." Ele sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha em sua boca e senti minha calcinha molhar.

"Segundo, eu não faço com virgens." Ele se inclinou para trás e olhou para mim, para confirmação. Sacudi a cabeça rapidamente.

"Eu tive relações sexuais antes." Eu disse entre a respiração ofegante. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse questionando a minha honestidade, mas então sorriu e inclinou-se até que seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus.

"Quantas vezes?" _O quê? __Ele estava perguntando sobre meu histórico sexual?_ Bem, eu suponho que era uma coisa inteligente a fazer, pois ele não sabe nada sobre mim.

"Uhm." Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. "Algumas vezes, mas apenas com um cara e não foi nada de especial, quero dizer, isso aconteceu, mas não foi muito longo e eu não acho que tive um orgasmo." Eu divaguei por um minuto até ele rir novamente. Eu inclinei minha cabeça sobre o seu peito e tentei esconder a minha vergonha. "Eu não acredito que eu acabei de dizer isso." Eu grunhi. Ele levantou minha cabeça de seu peito e olhou em meus olhos com um sorriso travesso.

"Menina, você não vai perguntar se você teve um orgasmo quando eu tiver fodido você." Meus olhos fecharam assim que senti a veracidade de suas palavras. Eu já tinha experimentado mais prazer da boca desse homem no meu pescoço do que eu jamais tinha sentido de qualquer coisa que Tyler tinha feito para mim.

"Voltando às minhas regras." Ele disse em tom quase de negócios. "Regra número três, sem calcinha na moto." Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Moto?" Eu perguntei. Ele acenou para uma motocicleta prata e preta, brilhante, que estava sob a luz do estacionamento. Engoli em seco alto. Se meu pai descobrisse que eu estava na garupa de uma moto, ele me mataria. Então, meu lado rebelde criticou meu lado boa moça por me importar com o que meu pai pensava. Levei um segundo a mais para perceber o que era a regra de Edward. Olhei de volta para ele e seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais com a minha realização.

Ele caiu rapidamente de joelhos e olhou para mim enquanto suas mãos deslizavam dos meus joelhos até a parte externa das minhas coxas até estarem sob minha saia. Eu segurei minha respiração enquanto ele correu seus dedos ao longo do elástico até que enrolou seus dedos ao redor da cintura e trouxe-os lentamente para os meus quadris. Quando a calcinha branca rendada espreitou para fora sob minha saia, eu ouvi-o gemer antes de arrancá-la rapidamente pelo resto do caminho pelas minhas pernas. Saí dela e ele escorregou-a para o seu bolso. Inclinando-se para a frente, ele pressionou um beijo no interior da minha coxa, logo abaixo da bainha da minha saia.

Soltei um longo suspiro enquanto ele se levantou e arrastou a sua mão sobre minha clavícula, empurrando meu cabelo para fora do meu ombro. Seus dedos foram para os botões da minha camisa e ele desfez outros dois, até o início do meu sutiã estar visível.

Seus olhos olharam para os meus por um breve momento antes de pararem em meus lábios. Lambi-os na expectativa do que eu sabia que ele faria em seguida. Lentamente, ele inclinou-se e seus lábios tocaram os meus. Segurei seus cabelos com minhas duas mãos e ataquei sua boca com uma necessidade que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Minha língua empurrou entre seus lábios e senti um solavanco de impulso elétrico pelo meu corpo quando nossas línguas colidiram. Eu puxei-o para mais perto pelo seu cabelo e ouvi um rosnado baixo vir dele. Suas mãos estavam nas minhas quando ele puxou-as suavemente do seu cabelo, depois se afastou de mim. Fiquei ofegante e querendo mais quando o seu sorriso diabólico encontrou seus lábios perfeitos.

"Acalme-se, menina, isso não é uma corrida para a linha de chegada." Ele riu e eu me senti envergonhada pela minha ânsia. Ele pegou minha mão e guiou-me até sua motocicleta. Fiquei ao lado dele enquanto ele jogou a perna sobre o assento e começou a chutar para ligar a moto em um baixo rugido. Olhando para mim, ele acenou para eu subir por trás dele. Olhei para minha saia e me perguntei como diabos eu ficaria na garupa com uma saia minúscula apertada e sem calcinha sem lhe dar um show.

_Ou talvez __isso fosse o que ele estava esperando. _

Eu subi na garupa e senti meu rosto aquecer enquanto ele sorria por cima do ombro. Suas mãos correram até as minhas pernas quando ele me puxou para mais perto dele, minhas agora aquecidas partes femininas pressionadas contra sua bunda. Senti um arrepio de emoção quando a moto rugiu abaixo de mim e nós estávamos voando pela Pacific Coast Highway. Ele puxou para um hotel luxuoso com vista para o oceano e eu me perguntei o que ele fazia para ser capaz de suportar tal luxo. Ele pulou da moto, então estendeu a mão para mim antes de me levar para uma suíte no andar de cima.

Ele jogou as chaves sobre a mesa da entrada e andou à minha frente. Eu fechei a porta devagar, olhando para o ambiente elegante, e tive um breve pensamento de que ele parecia fora de lugar no quarto.

"Vem aqui, menina." Ele sussurrou roucamente. Fui até ele e ele me pegou em seus braços. Esperei ansiosamente para ele me beijar de novo, mas quando seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância dos meus, ele sussurrou suas instruções suavemente para mim.

"Nós temos a noite toda, baby. Eu não vou parar até que você tenha experimentado o prazer além de seus sonhos." Ele beijou meus lábios com firmeza, mas sem urgência. Lentamente, ele abriu sua boca e nossas línguas se tocaram. Isto foi muito diferente do primeiro beijo. Ele estava me ensinando o que era um beijo apaixonado de verdade. Eu sempre senti que havia algo faltando em todos os meninos que eu tinha beijado, e isto totalmente confirmava isso. Suas mãos rapidamente vieram até a minha camisa e ele tinha todos os botões desfeitos em questão de segundos. Ele empurrou-a dos meus ombros e depois foi para o fecho do meu sutiã. Havia uma necessidade subjacente em suas ações, mas ele não foi apressado enquanto arrancava minhas roupas e depois a sua própria. Ele me deitou na cama e eu dei meu primeiro olhar em toda a sua glória.

Ele era tonificado, mas não volumosos. Cada músculo em seu peito era definido e ele permanecia sem vergonha diante de mim. Meus olhos baixaram e chupei em uma respiração para o membro saliente sustentando uma rígida atenção. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou-se levemente, fazendo com que meus olhos voltassem para o seu olhar intenso.

"Qual é o problema, menina? Você nunca viu um homem de verdade antes?"

Eu rapidamente olhei de volta para a sua mão em movimento, em seguida, de volta para os seus olhos verdes.

"Posso tocá-lo?" Eu perguntei. Ele riu com a minha pergunta.

"Você vai fazer mais do que tocá-lo." Ele afirmou. "Venha até aqui." Ele apontou para a borda da cama e eu movimentei-me rapidamente, esquecendo-me completamente sobre o meu estado de nudez.

Eu lentamente estendi minha mão para fora e ele pegou meu pulso no seu e guiou-o à sua ereção. Embalando minha mão em torno de seu membro duro, ele guiou minha mão para cima e para baixo do seu comprimento. Sua cabeça caiu para trás e um gemido baixo veio de seus lábios enquanto ele impulsionava na minha mão.

Senti uma sensação de poder em poder fazê-lo reagir assim. Eu observei quando uma pequena pérola de líquido acumulou-se na ponta do seu pau e eu fiz uma coisa que eu disse a mim mesma que eu nunca faria. Inclinei-me e lambi-o, fazendo sua cabeça estalar para cima enquanto ele agarrou meus ombros com força.

"Não brinque com fogo, menina." Ele rosnou.

"Eu gosto de ficar queimada." Eu respondi rispidamente de volta.

Suas mãos teceram em meu cabelo e ele puxou meu rosto para mais perto de seu corpo. Seu pedido tácito não passou despercebido por mim e eu contemplei se isso era algo que eu realmente queria fazer. Eu olhei para ele quando ele olhou para mim com luxúria em seus olhos, e minha decisão foi definida.

"Eu nunca-" Eu sussurrei. Ele assentiu e soltou suas mãos do meu cabelo, não querendo me empurrar. "Mas, eu quero." Eu disse, mordendo meu lábio. Ele parecia momentaneamente atordoado. Tentei reprimir uma risada, mas ela escapou de qualquer maneira. Suas mãos voltaram para o meu cabelo e ele gentilmente esfregou minha nuca enquanto me puxou para a frente. Abri minha boca e ele deslizou seu pênis entre meus lábios, deixando apenas a ponta descansar contra o meu lábio inferior. Eu fechei minha boca em torno dele e ouvi-o gemer em resposta.

"É isso." Ele elogiou. "Corra sua língua ao redor da cabeça." Ele gemeu quando eu segui suas instruções. Meus medos aliviaram quando eu percebi que não era nada como eu esperava. Ele era maior do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha visto antes e eu pude sentir as veias enquanto corri minha língua mais para baixo do seu comprimento, mas a idéia dele fodendo minha boca era mais erótica do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha pensado antes. Ele bombeava na minha boca com um ritmo lento e eu percebi que estava apenas tomando metade dele na minha boca. Eu queria todo ele. Eu empurrei até que senti-o bater no fundo da minha garganta e eu imediatamente engasguei. Ele puxou rapidamente para mim e olhou-me com preocupação nos olhos.

"Eu quero tudo." Eu disse roucamente. Seus olhos rolaram para trás levemente antes de ele assentir com a cabeça e me deixar tomá-lo em minha boca novamente.

"Relaxe." Ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava minha mandíbula. "Quando você sentir que atingiu o fundo, relaxe seu maxilar e músculos da garganta para evitar engasgos." Eu perguntei como ele sabia disso, mas eu fiz como ele disse. Achei que ele estava correto em sua tutoria, mas eu ainda não consegui tomá-lo em todo o caminho.

"Eu não posso ir mais longe." Eu bufei quando ele se afastou de mim. Ele riu da minha irritação, mas foi cortado com um suspiro quando o levei de volta na minha boca.

"Está tudo bem, baby. Nenhuma mulher me levou completamente, nem mesmo uma profissional." Você pode pensar que ele teria soado orgulhoso desse fato, mas ele disse isso tão sem rodeios que não.

"Envolva sua mão ao redor da base." Eu fiz como ele me disse e bombeei minha mão no tempo com seus impulsos. Eu senti-o contorcer-se na minha boca e comecei a ficar assustada com o que estava para acontecer. Suas mãos apertaram no meu cabelo e exatamente quando eu pensei que ele poderia gozar, ele afastou da minha boca.

"Porra." Ele silvou quando gozou por todo o meu peito enquanto minha mão continuava a bombear até que ele estava acabado. Da minha experiência passada, depois que o cara tinha explodido sua carga, este seria o fim. Ele provavelmente subiria na cama e adormeceria. Soltei um longo suspiro e olhei para a bagunça que estava em cima de mim. Eu não podia sentir repulsa, cada parte do meu corpo estava gritando para a mesma libertação.

Ele puxou-me até que eu estava de pé na frente dele e seu dedo traçou através da substância branca no meu peito. Estremeci ao seu toque até que seu dedo se aproximou dos meus lábios. Eu automaticamente abri minha boca quando ele deslizou seu dedo entre meus lábios e eu provei-o.

"Cheiro especial e um pouco salgado." Eu sussurrei, quando percebi que não era tão repugnante quanto eu pensava que seria.

"Da próxima vez eu vou foder essa sua bonita boquinha, você vai ter a experiência completa." Eu tremi com a sua promessa. Tudo sobre este homem pingava sexo e eu nunca tinha me sentido tão excitada como eu estava naquele momento. Ele me puxou para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

Entrei e ele estava bem atrás de mim. Ele me puxou contra ele e me surpreendi ao descobrir que ele já estava duro novamente. Sua ereção esfregava entre as bochechas da minha bunda e eu chupei em uma respiração com a vulnerabilidade que eu sentia.

"Não se preocupe, menina. Você não está pronta para isso. Talvez eu tenha que voltar e reivindicar isto-" Ele empurrou contra a minha bunda "como meu." Eu tremi enquanto ele beijava minhas costas. A água passou por cima do meu peito e lavou todos os rastros dele para o ralo antes que ele me virasse para encará-lo.

"Algum de seus Richie Cunninghams***** fodeu-a em um chuveiro?" Ele perguntou assim que atacou meu pescoço. Eu solucei e balancei a cabeça quando ele me pressionou contra a parede de azulejos. Ele curvou suas pernas até que sua ereção estava firmemente pressionada contra o meu centro pulsante. Ele deslizou-se entre meus lábios e esfregou sua ponta contra o meu clitóris. Gritei com a magnitude dos sentimentos que ele estava evocando em mim.

_*__Richie Cunningham__: é um personagem fictício da comédia 'Happy Days', exemplo perfeito do adolescente branco dos anos 50; era extremamente saudável e com cabelos vermelhos e sardas; ocasionalmente entrava em problemas, geralmente em algum esquema projetado para atrair as mulheres, mas ele não parecia ter um osso malicioso em seu corpo. _

Ele agarrou minha perna e engatou-a em volta de seu quadril e eu enrijeci por estar tão aberta para ele.

_Isto vai doer._

Ele era muito maior do que Tyler. A testa de Edward repousava contra a parede de azulejo ao lado da minha cabeça como se ele estivesse tentando controlar seus impulsos.

"Qual é o seu nome, menina?" Ele perguntou. Eu senti como se ele estivesse tentando me distrair, mas isso não ia funcionar. Não com o seu enorme e pulsante pau na minha entrada.

"Â-Ângela." Eu sussurrei.

"Mmmmm, meu pequeno anjo." Ele balbuciou em meu ouvido. Ele esfregou sua ponta para trás e para frente contra mim até que ele me tinha ofegante e eu tinha perdido alguma da minha apreensão anterior.

"Você quer isto?" Ele perguntou. Ele pressionou seus quadris nos meus e eu senti a cabeça do seu pau deslizar para mim. Eu choraminguei como resposta.

"Não, meu pequeno anjo. Você precisa me responder." Ele rosnou. "Você quer meu pau? Você me quer fodendo você como nenhum dos seus meninos nunca poderia?"

"Sim." Eu praticamente gritei.

"Sim, o quê?" Eu podia ouvir a presunção em seu tom, mas eu não me importei. Sua mão estendeu para cima e ele se afastou da parede de azulejo, uma camisinha já desembrulhada.

"Sim, eu quero que você me fôda. Eu quero sentir cada centímetro de você batendo em mim. Então pare fodidamente de provocar e dê isso para mim." Foi a minha vez de rosnar. Ele grunhiu sua aprovação enquanto deslizou uma mão entre nós e rolou o preservativo pelo seu comprimento, em seguida, empurrou o caminho da ponta do seu pau para dentro de mim. A perna que estava no chão começou a tremer, então ele agarrou-a e puxou-a em torno de sua cintura com a outra. A água arrastava para baixo entre os nossos corpos enquanto ele continuou a deslizar lentamente em mim. Eu senti como se estivesse sendo esticada além da capacidade, mas, surpreendentemente, isso não doía. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu e, em seguida, empurrou o resto do caminho para dentro. Nós dois gememos com a sensação de ele estar completamente revestido dentro de mim.

Edward tomou meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado enquanto lentamente deslizava para fora de mim. Cada nervo do meu corpo estava em chamas enquanto suas mãos seguravam firmemente a minha bunda e ele começou a me deslizar ao longo de sua ereção. Ele começou lento, mas quando eu enterrei meus calcanhares na parte inferior de suas costas, ele pegou o ritmo. Com cada impulso para a frente, ele emitiria pequenos grunhidos que eram tão malditamente sexy. Eu senti uma sensação estranha começar na parte de baixo na minha zona pélvica. A sensação aumentou quando ele continuou a bater no mesmo ponto repetidamente.

"Você nunca vai esquecer como é sentir o que se sente ao ser completamente fodida." Ele rosnou. Fiquei surpresa de que ele poderia até mesmo formar um pensamento coerente, quanto mais falar neste momento. O sentimento foi aumentando e minha respiração saía em arquejos rápidos.

"Eu quero ouvir você gritar, meu pequeno anjo caído." Sua voz falhou e eu sabia que ele estava perto. Então senti-o. A pressão crescente explodiu em uma chuva de faíscas em meu corpo. Soltei um gemido alto enquanto ele continuava golpeando em mim. Eu juro que o céu se abriu e os anjos cantaram com os sentimentos que estavam correndo pelo meu corpo.

"Tão apertada, tão molhada, tão fodidamente gostosa." Ele cantava com cada impulso. Mas então, antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele bateu em mim uma última vez segurando meus quadris e pressionando em mim com um gemido longo quando ele encontrou a sua libertação. Sua cabeça repousou no meu ombro enquanto seus músculos das costas apertaram em minhas mãos.

Ele beijou meu ombro quando me pôs no chão, escorregando para fora de mim no ângulo estranho. Ele agarrou o sabonete e, lentamente, ensaboou meu corpo enquanto eu cantarolava de prazer com seus cuidados. Ele era gentil enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sobre o meu centro inchado e ligeiramente dolorido. A forma sensual que ele me tocava enviou o meu corpo em chamas novamente e fiquei surpresa que eu o queria de novo. Tornei-me mais ousada e tomei sua boca com a minha, movendo-a lentamente como ele tinha me mostrado.

"Eu quero você de novo." Eu admiti quando ele se afastou.

"Eu sei, meu pequeno anjo. Não se preocupe, antes que esta noite acabe, você não terá uma única necessidade que não será cumprida."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fui acordada pelo bip do meu celular, indicando que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto. Fazia quase quatro semanas desde o meu encontro com Edward e ele ainda era a primeira pessoa que passava pela minha cabeça quando eu acordava. Eu não tinha qualquer noção romântica de que ele me varreria para fora de meus pés, como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, quando eu acordei em uma suíte vazia de hotel. Ele tinha deixado perfeitamente claro que não haveria apegos emocionais. No entanto, eu esperava que eu fosse aquela mulher a mudar sua decisão.

_Isso obviamente não aconteceu. _

Antes que eu tivesse caído no sono depois de uma noite cheia do mais incrível sexo que eu jamais teria na minha vida, ele fez-me algumas perguntas sobre onde ele poderia encontrar-me se passasse pela cidade novamente. Toda manhã havia a esperança de que hoje seria o dia em que ele apareceria.

Eu abri o meu telefone e olhei para a mensagem com a minha boca aberta.

_Lembre-se __da regra número três. _

Isso era tudo o que dizia e eu sabia que era dele. Eu pensei de volta à sua lista de regras. _O que elas eram de novo? Vamos ver... sem apegos emocionais, nada de virgens. _

_Oh, meu__ Deus! _

_Sem calcinha na moto. _

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Est__a é uma cena extra da minha história __**Devil's Angel**__. __DA era originalmente uma one-shot escrita para o Concurso de Eddie Sexy que eu vou transformar em uma história completa no final do verão. Estas cenas extras são das viagens mensais de moto de Edward pela costa da Califórnia. Vá verificar a one-shot para obter algum Dominante Motoqueiroward e Bella sexy e certifique-se que você me colocou em estado de alerta para quando a história sair._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, gostaram? Esclarecendo novamente… Edward __**NÃO**__ traiu Bella pq aqui eles ainda nem se conheciam! Essa cena extra foi escrita antes da fic, então nada de achar que houve traição aqui... Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Outtake 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui todos os direitos sobre Twilight. Eu apenas coloquei Edward vestido em calças de couro e o fiz fazer coisas más.**

**Obrigada às minhas maravilhosas betas MsKathy e Antiaol. Muggleinlove... eu amo você docinho. Vocês fazem escrever ser tão divertido e esta fic não seria possível sem sua ajuda.**

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Cena extra 3 – PERNEIRAS* E CONVERSA**

**(depois do capítulo 15)**

_* __Perneiras__: são as calças, presas na cintura e abertas na bunda e na frente. Todo piloto de Harley sabe que as perneiras são as pernas de couro que protegem em um acidente e que, no tempo frio, ajudam a manter-se aquecido. Vaqueiros também usam. Foto: __http : / www . ridinginstyleleather . ca / images / C324%20LADIES%20CHAPS . jpg__ (tirar os espaços)_

_**Edward Masen**_

Em algum lugar nas trevas da minha mente, eu sabia que o que eu estava fazendo ia machucá-la mais do que qualquer uma das outras vezes que eu tinha ido embora. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito enquanto eu disparei a minha moto em sua garagem. Todos os meus medos foram empurrando para baixo em mim como pesos para um homem se afogando. Se eu entrasse em sua casa, eu estava me preparando para a maior tristeza e eu sabia que isso seria o mais difícil que eu já tinha tido com uma mulher. Sentei-me na minha moto e deixei-a rugir sob minhas coxas enquanto eu lutava entre o puxão de permanência, ou o impulso de fugir.

Tudo o que eu sempre tinha feito foi fugir. Fugir da dor do passado e esquecer nos braços de uma mulher qualquer, sem sentido. Jasper estava certo em muitos níveis. Eu nunca olhei através da carne quando se tratava de mulheres e eu certamente nunca cheguei perto o suficiente para ter sentimentos por elas. O que Bella fez para mim assutou-me muito. Ela era tão fácil de se estar e eu tinha certeza que se eu desse a ela um pedacinho de mim, então isso seria a minha solução.

Eu empurrei o capacete debaixo do meu queixo e, em seguida, senti os cabelos na minha nuca se levantarem. Quase como um sinal para reconsiderar o meu plano. Eu torci o acelerador, pronto para ignorar a sensação incômoda de culpa correndo através do meu corpo. Eu sabia antes de me virar que ela estaria lá, mas eu não poderia partir de novo, sem confessá-la de alguma forma. Mudei os meus ombros e fui surpreendido ao ver que ela não estava na varanda. Um pequeno movimento na janela chamou a minha atenção e ela estava lá enquanto uma lágrima solitária corria por sua face e meu ódio por mim aumentou.

Eu me virei e acelerei, mais determinado a conseguir o inferno fora de lá. Se eu ficasse eu só iria machucá-la mais. Eu não era normal e, especialmente, nada de relacionamentos. Eu não teria alguma idéia de onde sequer começar. As lágrimas de Bella manchando seu rosto passaram pela minha mente e eu queria me machucar por fazê-la se sentir assim.

_Como eu poderia fazer isso com ela novamente? _

Bella se abriu para mim no restaurante e me contou sobre sua família. Suas palavras ressoaram em minha mente, _"Eu não era o suficiente para fazê-la ficar"_. Se eu partisse agora, será que ela pensaria a mesma coisa sobre mim? Que ela não era o suficiente? Quando, na realidade, era eu que não era o suficiente? Eu não poderia garantir que eu não iria machucá-la novamente, mas eu sabia que, naquele momento, eu tinha o poder de enxugar suas lágrimas.

Eu desliguei a minha moto e desci. Quando olhei para a janela, ela não estava mais lá e eu me preocupei que talvez eu tivesse estragado tudo completamente. Eu arranquei o capacete e atirei-o para a minha moto enquanto corri as escadas para a sua varanda.

Eu escancarei a porta e ela bateu contra a parede. Meus olhos escanearam a entrada escura até que aterraram em Bella. Registrei que ela estava usando as perneiras, mas isso não importava. Eu precisava dela tanto, senão mais, do que ela precisava de mim. Em dois passos, eu cavei-a em meus braços e bati meus lábios nos dela. Ela agarrou a minha jaqueta quando abriu-os para mim, deixando minha língua deslizar entre seus dentes.

Meus pés estavam em movimento antes de nossos lábios se separarem. Bella olhou para mim e pude ver as lágrimas ainda brilhando em seus olhos. Eu gemi internamente pela minha estupidez.

"Eu pensei..." Ela meio soluçou. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos e balancei minha cabeça, censurando-me por fazê-la se sentir tão vulnerável.

"Desculpe-me." Eu sussurrei contra seu pescoço. "Eu não podia... Eu não quero te machucar, Bella".

"Você não vai me machucar." Ela sussurrou.

Inclinei meu rosto para trás quando cheguei à porta do quarto dela e olhei nos seus olhos. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, mas eu não tinha idéia de por onde começar. Sua mão subiu e tocou minha bochecha tranqüilizadoramente.

"Você não pode saber disso." Eu sussurrei. Eu vi o lampejo de dúvida em seus próprios olhos e sabia que ela não acreditava nas palavras que ela sussurrou, mas eu não discuti com ela quando ela puxou meu rosto para o dela, beijando-me avidamente.

Ela estava colocando sua fé em mim e eu não merecia isso. Eu tinha várias vezes pisado em seus sentimentos desde que começamos a nossa... o que quer que isso seja. Eu não poderia dizer nada que pudesse curar a dor que eu tinha infligido, mas eu poderia mostrar a ela. Eu nunca tive a plena confiança dela até que ela percebeu que eu não ia a lugar nenhum, embora eu não estivesse cem por cento certo disso. Eu apenas tenho que mostrar a ela com uma ação por vez.

Eu chutei a porta do seu quarto abrindo-a e caminhei para dentro. Eu coloquei-a para baixo quando ela se agarrou a mim, seus lábios tomando os meus como se o beijo fosse o último. Ela liberou a gola da minha jaqueta e, em seguida, suas mãos correram sobre meus ombros até que acabaram no meu cabelo. Com um pequeno puxão, ela provocou um gemido profundo dentro de mim.

Eu andei com ela para trás até os joelhos dela baterem na cama. Com um pequeno empurrão, eu descolei nossos lábios e ela caiu sobre a cama. Seus cabelos se espalharam ao redor dela e ela estava ofegante, seus lábios rosados e inchados. Eu levei o resto do seu corpo e gemi de prazer com o que vi.

Cada respiração que ela tomava revelava uma pequena lasca de pele, começando da sua clavícula até seu umbigo. Abaixei-me e empurrei a irritante jaqueta para longe para ver um sutiã azul meia-noite de renda cobrindo sua carne branco leitosa. Eu caí de joelhos entre as suas pernas e corri meus dedos pela sua barriga.

Seu corpo estremeceu ao meu toque e eu não poderia evitar o sorriso torto que enfeitou os meus lábios. Ela sempre reagia tão positivamente. Eu trilhei minha mão como fantasma sobre suas costelas, escovando a parte inferior de seus seios enquanto ela gemia de prazer. Inclinando para a frente, eu tracei minha língua ao redor de seu umbigo e, em seguida, mergulhei-o no interior enquanto as minhas mãos encontraram o fecho frontal do seu sutiã. Com um piscar de olhos ele foi desfeito e minhas mãos deslizaram sob o tecido, roçando contra seus picos moles até eles intumescerem sob meu toque.

Eu arrastei minha língua na sua barriga até chegar à cinta da perneira e eu gemi. Ela tinha um par minúsculo de calcinha lá que combinava com o sutiã e meu pau endureceu com o pensamento do que estava um pouco além da pequena faixa de tecido. Meus dedos deslizaram sobre as delicadas rendas e eu cantarolei de prazer com a forma como ela estava encharcada. Eu pressionei minha boca nela e ela engasgou quando eu belisquei o pequeno botão que estava escondido da minha visão.

Os quadris de Bella pressionaram para cima, implorando por mais, e eu não era de negar a uma mulher carente. Havia apenas uma maneira de remover sua calcinha sem retirar sua perneira porque eu não estava disposto a remover o couro de sua pele ainda. Meus dedos correram sob a renda e eu olhei para o rosto dela. Seus olhos estavam caídos e cheios de luxúria enquanto ela me olhava lentamente deslizar o dedo para cima e para baixo em sua fenda. Sem aviso, agarrei-a em meus dedos e puxei rapidamente. Houve um pequeno som de rasgar antes de ser puxada facilmente de seu corpo.

Bella ofegou e seus olhos eram grandes quando deixei o tecido cair de meus dedos. Como ela continuou a observar-me, eu abaixei meus lábios para o seu clitóris e rapidamente puxei-o entre meus dentes. Sua cabeça caiu para a cama enquanto suas costas arqueavam e ela se empurrava mais forte em minha boca. Sua resposta me incentivou, então agarrei seus quadris vestidos de couro e puxei-a para mais perto. Enterrando meu rosto em seu calor, eu ataquei sua boceta com novo vigor.

"Porra, Edward!" Ela suspirou.

Enfiei um dedo em sua umidade enquanto continuava a lamber seus sucos. Seus sussurros de prazer me estimulavam ainda mais, então eu, ocasionalmente, puxava seu clitóris entre meus lábios e chupava até deslizá-lo de volta para fora da minha boca. Seus quadris se moviam freneticamente contra mim enquanto ela tentava encontrar a sua libertação. Com uma das mãos firmemente plantada em seu quadril, segurei-a parada, querendo controle completo sobre seu desejo. Ela gemeu de frustração até que deslizei um dedo dentro dela e ondulei-os para cima, atingindo seu ponto doce.

A cabeça de Bella golpeou para frente e para trás enquanto meu nome escorregava de seus lábios. A pulsação em torno dos meus dedos e seu longo gemido gutural eram toda a confirmação que eu precisava de que ela tinha atingido a sua libertação. Seus quadris empurravam em minha mão algumas vezes mais antes de ela suspirar e segurar parada. Deslizei meus dedos para dentro e fora dela mais algumas vezes, ainda não querendo abandonar a sensação de sua carne sedosa.

Os dedos de Bella deslizaram em meus cabelos e ela puxou antes de eu colocar um último beijo em sua bela boceta rosada. Levantei-me e olhei para baixo na minha Linda antes de rapidamente tirar meu cinto e ir para os botões do meu jeans. Enquanto eu me despia, eu lentamente deixei meus olhos pastarem sobre ela.

As bochechas de Bella estavam coradas e ela moía seu lábio enquanto apreciava meu corpo enquanto eu me despia. Uma vez que eu estava nu em pé na frente dela, ela sentou-se e arrastou um dedo sobre meu pênis ereto. Seus lábios se separaram e eu não poderia afastar a imagem daqueles lábios perfeitamente carnudos envolvidos em torno do meu eixo. Ela sorriu para mim como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Mais tarde, Princesa. Agora eu quero fodê-la até que nós dois estejamos exaustos".

Eu rasguei o pacote que eu tinha tirado da minha carteira quando eu me despi. Deslizando o preservativo, eu puxei-a para mim até sua bunda estar na beirada da cama. Minhas mãos deslizaram sobre o couro da perneira e, em seguida, circularam para o interior das suas coxas expostas. Perguntei-me brevemente se eu alguma vez já tinha visto algo tão sexy quanto o que eu tinha em minhas mãos.

"Você é tão fodidamente linda." Eu sussurrei.

Houve um suspiro feminino dos lábios dela e eu peguei seu olhar quando me afundei nela. Suas costas arquearam e eu passei meus braços em sua cintura e puxei-a até que ela estivesse sentada na minha frente. Eu estoquei dentro dela com um ritmo constante enquanto empurrava a jaqueta e o sutiã para fora de seus ombros e salpicava seu peito com beijos famintos. Seus braços envolveram ao redor dos meus ombros enquanto eu mordi seu mamilo, fazendo-a gritar e puxar-se para mais perto. Suas pernas acondicionaram em torno dos meus quadris e seus calcanhares cavaram minha bunda quando ela empurrou-me para mais perto, deixando-me saber que ela queria isso mais forte.

Fiquei feliz de obedecer e peguei o ritmo. O som de carne batendo contra carne ecoou através de todo o seu pequeno quarto e só foi abafado pelo gemido ocasional ou maldição de um de nós. Eu juntei-me em seus lábios e beijei-a forte. Seus dedos puxaram o cabelo na minha nuca e me excitaram mais. Estávamos frenéticos em nossa necessidade de devorar um ao outro, sua língua com força rodava na minha boca e eu a chupava antes de me afastar.

Eu estava lutando contra o orgasmo que tinha escapado para cima de mim enquanto eu estava focado nela. Com cada impulso ela se tornava mais excitada, mas eu precisava dela lá mais rápido, ou a festa acabaria com uma garota festeira muito decepcionada. Eu empurrei para trás até que ela estava esparramada diante de mim e levei minha mão para onde estávamos unidos. Deslizei meus dedos sobre seu clitóris e ela soltou um pequeno grunhido.

"É isso." Eu ronronei. "Você gosta disso, não é, Princesa?" Eu puxei seu clitóris enquanto continuei a deslizar para dentro e para fora dela. Olhei para baixo e quase perdi-me com a visão de seu corpo engolindo-me perfeitamente.

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse ver isso." Eu gemi. "Meu pau, clamando pela sua doce boceta. Mmmm, é quase tão bonito quanto ver você chupar meu pau".

Ela soltou um miado de aprovação e então eu belisquei seu clitóris entre meus dedos. A combinação das minhas palavras e meus dedos enviaram-na sobre a borda e ela gritou palavrões quando gozou. Ouvindo a sua boca suja enquanto ela apertava ao meu redor enviou-me espiralando em meu próprio clímax e eu empurrei nela uma última vez e encontrei a minha libertação.

"Porra!" Eu gemi enquanto parava meus movimentos, desfrutando a sensação do seu calor em torno de mim antes de eu lentamente puxar para fora e descartar o preservativo. Bella ficou deitada onde eu a deixei, sua respiração vindo de forma irregular, mas um pequeno sorriso estabelecido sobre seus lábios. Ajoelhei-me entre as pernas dela e puxei uma delas até o meu ombro.

Prestando atenção para não pegar sua pele com o zíper, eu lentamente abri o zíper da perneira, correndo a minha mão para baixo de sua perna enquanto fazia isso. Ela sentou-se com um pequeno beicinho e deu-me um olhar duro.

"O que você está fazendo? Eu pensei que você-"

"Eu não preciso dos adereços, Princesa. Eu só quero você contra mim, nada nos separando." Eu disse, cortando-a no meio da frase.

Quando a perneira foi aberta e escorregou de uma perna, eu afastei-a e beijei seu tornozelo antes de fazer a mesma coisa com a outra perna. Uma vez que ela estava completamente nua, eu puxei-a em meus braços e movi as cobertas para trás, deslizando-a para baixo antes de subir por trás dela. Levou apenas alguns minutos antes que ela estivesse dormindo. Olhei para o relógio e sabia que eu não conseguiria dormir tão cedo.

Eu abracei-a forte e esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço, inalando o doce aroma de seu shampoo quando ela começou a roncar levemente. Isso era algo que eu nunca concedi. Eu geralmente estava fora da porta até então e houve algumas vezes quando ela tinha adormecido, que eu senti vontade de levantar e ir embora. No entanto, por alguma força desconhecida, não pude encontrar isso em mim mesmo para seguir com o meu velho hábito. Era como se ela me segurasse a ela com um fio imaginário e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ficar livre, mesmo que eu quisesse.

Eu rolei-a sobre suas costas, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. O luar filtrava pela janela e iluminava sua pele pálida. Ela parecia sobrenatural, a única coisa que me lembrava que ela era humana foi o aumento do seu ronco quando ela estava de costas. Sorri para mim mesmo quando ele se tornou completamente grotesco e então ela bufou. Ela acordou-se por um momento e sua mão se aproximou e esfregou seu nariz antes que ela caiu de volta em um sono profundo.

Eu escovei os cabelos para longe de sua testa e tracei suas sobrancelhas com o meu dedo. Ela era tão bonita. Ela não era como as mulheres de plástico falsificadas com que eu tinha entrado em contato tantas vezes. Em vez disso, ela tinha uma beleza natural que era uma mistura de menina da porta ao lado e uma estrela de Hollywood da Idade de Ouro. Ela era real e despretensiosa na sua beleza, o que a fazia toda mais atraente. Eu a queria e, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela me queria.

Inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios suavemente. Ela fez um barulho que parecia uma mistura entre um bocejo e um rosnar quando ela rolou em mim e se aconchegou no meu lado. Eu envolvi meu braço em torno dela e enterrei meu nariz em seu cabelo antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça e fechar os olhos.

Eu estava dormindo dentro de momentos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Um pedaço de sol penetrou através das cortinas do quarto dela e encontrou seu caminho em meu olho esquerdo. Eu entortei os olhos com a luz ofensiva e me aproximei do corpo quente que estava enrolado em volta de mim e tentei cair de volta no sono. Poucos minutos depois, o odioso pequeno feixe de luz estava me atacando mais uma vez.

Com um gemido, eu peguei Bella o suficiente para eu deslizar por debaixo dela e escapei nós dois para longe. Ela se deitou no meu peito e se mexeu apenas brevemente antes de voltar a dormir novamente. Fiquei surpreso com o quão profundamente ela dormia. Era como se nada mais que quatro alarmes de incêndio poderiam acordá-la, ou talvez um golpe de uma parte da anatomia que estava se mexendo entre nós.

Corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo de suas costas e deixei-as demorarem um pouco mais quando mergulharam na parte inferior de suas costas e correram sobre a redondeza da sua bunda. Eu segurei no meu gemido, mas era evidente pela ereção matinal que eu estava ostentando que eu a queria novamente. Suas pernas estavam posicionadas em cada lado dos meus quadris enquanto minha ereção estava voando alto exatamente entre suas pernas. Com apenas uma quantidade mínima de esforço da minha parte, eu poderia deslizar para sua doce boceta.

Trinquei meus dentes e fiz meu pau se comportar. Eu não tinha certeza de como era o protocolo sobre sexo de manhã. Será que ela se ofenderia se acordasse com meu pau dentro dela? Eu não acho que ela se importaria, mas minha dúvida foi o suficiente para me impedir de prosseguir com a idéia. Não ajudava que seus seios estavam pressionados contra meu peito e sua respiração estava soprando suavemente em meu pescoço. Eu a queria e isso estava testando o meu controle apenas para ter este momento de intimidade.

Fechei meus olhos e tomei uma longa e lenta respiração. Pelo tempo que eu fiz isso três vezes, senti meu pau esvaziar o suficiente para que eu pudesse pensar em algo além da minha necessidade de foder a mulher sexy em meus humildes braços.

Eu olhei para a sua forma dormindo e senti uma pontada de saudade. Havia algo de muito mais do que um corpo quente e uma boa noite de sono. Enquanto eu fiquei lá contemplando os novos sentimentos que estavam caindo sobre mim, eu percebi que era a necessidade de uma conexão humana que eu não tinha percebido que estava sentindo falta. Acordar com ela em meus braços parecia tão natural, quase como se fosse onde ela deveria estar.

Eu passei meus braços em volta dela e puxei-a para mais perto. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente em mim. Cada curva de seu corpo combinava com o meu perfeitamente. Enquanto ela estava deitada contra mim, eu alegrei-me com o ajuste perfeito até que ela acordou horas mais tarde.

Seu sorriso preguiçoso iluminou seu rosto quando ela olhou para mim entre os olhos pesados de sono. "Bom dia." Ela sussurrou.

O grave som de sua voz enviou um sinal direto para o meu pau e eu a saudei pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

"Será assim que eu voltar para essa sua doce boceta." Eu disse com um grunhido. Ela riu e, em seguida, deslizou ligeiramente para baixo até que meu pau estava pressionado entre seus lábios inferiores.

"Aqui?" Ela perguntou. Sua bunda rebolou e eu pude sentir como ela já estava molhada.

"Merda, Bella." Eu rugi em seu ouvido. Eu não perdi tempo quando tomei-a pela cintura e posicionei-a sobre meu pau.

"Preservativo?" Bella sussurrou, tirando-me fora da minha névoa de sexo matinal.

_Que diabo__s tinha me atingido? Eu nunca esqueço essa merda. _

Ela inclinou-se sobre mim, agarrou minha carteira para fora do criado mudo e abriu-a. Mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível, ela tinha o preservativo aberto e meu pau coberto. Ela beijou-me profundamente e lentamente deslizou para baixo, então ela estava sentada ao máximo.

Nós gememos em uníssono antes dela balançar lentamente contra mim. Deixá-la assumir o controle era algo que eu não fazia facilmente. Eu gostava de ser o dominador, o que controlava quando e como ela conseguiria sua libertação. No entanto, eu não podia queixar-me da visão quando ela se sentou e aterrissou contra mim. Os cabelos de Bella caíam por cima do seu ombro e quase atingiam o pico do seu peito, que balançava a cada movimento. Eu estendi minha mão e segurei-o em concha, correndo meu polegar sobre ele e observando maravilhado quando ele endureceu em um pico rígido.

Sempre me surpreendeu a forma como o corpo feminino respondia ao sexo. A forma como o corpo de Bella emitia lubrificação apenas o suficiente para me deixar deslizar dentro dela sem nenhum esforço era simplesmente inspiradora. Seus mamilos sempre enrijeciam e respondiam a cada toque meu. Ou o jeito que ela subconscientemente me apertava mais quando ela estava quase em seu clímax.

Eu puxei-a de volta para baixo e tomei seu mamilo intumescido em minha boca e girei minha língua em torno de sua ponta. Ela engasgou com a sensação e, em seguida, gemeu, mandando qualquer controle que eu possuía para fora da janela. Agarrei seus quadris e guiei-a em um ritmo mais rápido. Ela agarrou a cabeceira da cama e montou-me forte, levantando os quadris até que apenas a ponta do meu pau estivesse dentro dela e, em seguida, batendo de volta para baixo. Meus quadris levantaram para fora da cama enquanto eu golpeava dentro dela e eu tinha uma imagem de um touro tentando empurrar seu cavaleiro para fora. Não era isso o que eu estava fazendo, empurrando-a para fora? Eu sorri para mim até que visões de Bella em um chapéu de cowboy me cavalgando negligentemente passaram pela minha mente e eu me perdi. Felizmente, ela estava bem atrás de mim quando eu gozei forte.

Bella caiu no meu peito enquanto ficamos deitados, arfando para respirar e lânguidos depois da felicidade de um orgasmo incrível.

Ela deslizou para fora de mim e um gemido escapou antes que ela pudesse escondê-lo. Sentei-me e olhei para ela enquanto seus olhos estavam bem fechados.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei enquanto discretamente descartei o preservativo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Depois de um momento ela assentiu, mas eu não acreditei nela.

"Você se machucou? Isso foi muito rude?" Comecei a entrar em pânico e rapidamente deslizei para o lado dela e puxei-a em meus braços. "Sinto muito." Eu disse, sem saber o que mais eu poderia fazer. Seus olhos castanhos chocolate olharam para mim e ela balançou a cabeça, dando-me um leve rolar de olhos com isso.

"Eu estou bem, Sr. PênisGigante. No entanto, eu posso provavelmente ter isso na posição por cima de vez em quando. Você é... uhm... grande." Ela terminou com um rubor colorindo seu rosto.

"Se isso machuca, por que você não parou?" Eu rosnei.

"Você nunca ouviu a frase, 'dor boa'?" Seu rubor estava crescendo e eu abafei a vontade de alisar as penas como um pavão. Em vez disso, eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bem... sim." Ela disse. "Era bom demais para parar e então, uma vez que a corrida acabou, doeu".

Eu fiz uma careta e ela rapidamente se corrigiu.

"Não doeu realmente, apenas fêz-me um pouco desconfortável. Sabe? Como um treino duro, apenas... lá em baixo." Ela sussurrou.

Eu ri da sua vergonha. Ela estava mais do que confortável sussurrando as coisas impertinentes que ela queria fazer, ou xingando como um marinheiro quando ela gozava, mas discutir sobre sua boceta era demais.

Beijei-a rapidamente e ela se aninhou de volta em meu peito, obviamente contente por eu ter deixado cair o assunto. Nós ficamos deitados lá em relativo silêncio, minhas mãos deslizando sobre suas costas nua e desfrutando a suavidade da sua pele. Depois de algum tempo, eu pude sentir que ela começou a relaxar ainda mais contra mim, mas eu era muito egoísta para deixá-la adormecer novamente.

"Então, conte-me mais sobre sua vida com o Brandons." Eu sussurrei. Ela soltou um pequeno bocejo antes de se esticar e apoiar a cabeça em seu braço e olhar para mim.

"Eles são pessoas fantásticas. Ambos são psicólogos. Dr. Matthew Brandon lida principalmente com transtornos psicóticos, enquanto Dra. Mary Brandon é uma psicóloga infantil. Ambos foram fundamentais para ajudar-me com a morte dos meus pais, e Matt me ajudou a ver que minha mãe era provavelmente bipolar. Se ela tivesse recebido ajuda, então ela provavelmente teria sido capaz de lidar com a morte do meu pai." Sua voz era quase um sussurro e eu puxei-a para mim por instinto.

"Os Brandons são muito amorosos e pessoas maravilhosas. Assim como Alice, mesmo que ela possa ser um pouco estranha às vezes".

Eu resmunguei um pouco à menção da pequena bola de fogo que tinha enfiado a faca no meu peito e torcido na noite em que ela toda feliz me disse que Bella tinha uma história com Jake. Bella afastou-se e olhou para mim enquanto eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Ela é realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela é simplesmente muito protetora sobre mim. Uma vez que você começar a conhecê-la, eu sei que você vai amá-la".

Eu duvidava do que Bella disse, mas não tive coragem de discordar. "E o seu outro irmão adotivo, Seth?" Eu perguntei. Lembrei-me da foto no escritório com ela, Seth e a maldição da minha existência, Jake.

"Seth é um cara ótimo." Bella se iluminou quando ela foi sem parar em como ela era orgulhosa dele. Pelo que eu recolhi através de sua conversa animada, ele estava atualmente freqüentando a Faculdade de Medicina de Stanford e queria tornar-se um pediatra. Ela falou sobre a vida que ele levava antes de ser colocado em um orfanato e como ele poderia ter feito a escolha de seguir os passos de seus pais, mas ele não fez. Mesmo quando ele estava cercado por traficantes de drogas, cafetões e membros de gangue, ele tomou a estrada e manteve suas notas elevadas. Ela disse que, uma vez, ele estava vivendo nas ruas com seus pais, mas ele ainda insistiu em ir para a escola. Senti-me mal pelo rapaz. Que tipo de pais colocariam seu filho através de algo parecido com isso? Não importa o quão fodidos meus pais eram, eu sempre me senti seguro e tive tudo que eu precisava fisicamente.

"... que é quando Jake começou a vir ao redor".

_Whoa__! Espere um minuto. O que eu perdi? _

"Desculpe, o que foi isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, Jake e Seth tornaram-se melhores amigos quando ele foi morar com o Brandons".

"E há quanto tempo você o conhece, então?" Senti minha raiva começar a aumentar com o pensamento de Jake, mas mantive a minha voz. Não importava, Bella podia ver através de mim.

"Oh, bem..." Bella nervosamente mordeu seu lábio e me olhou. "Seth tinha quinze anos quando chegou a nós, então eu tinha treze anos. Então, cerca de dez anos".

Eu gemi internamente. Jake não era só um cara que ela namorou depois do colégio. Ele era alguém com quem ela tinha uma história real. Eles praticamente cresceram juntos. Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim com apreensão, mas eu sabia que eu era um idiota por sequer estar chateado com isso. Jake era o passado e ela me disse que ele não era alguém com quem ela poderia estar outra vez. Eu tentei sorrir, mas deve ter saído como uma careta com o modo como os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

"Edward?" Ela disse calmamente, colocando a mão no meu peito. "Preciso dizer novamente que Jake é apenas um amigo? Eu sei o que Alice disse a você, mas eu não quero Jake." Suas bochechas coraram com um pequeno rubor e eu corri meus dedos sobre sua pele aquecida.

"O que é que você quer, minha Linda?"

Ela baixou os olhos até que ela espiou timidamente para mim através de seus cílios. "Você." Ela sussurrou.

Eu senti como se estivesse voando quando ela sussurrou aquela única palavra. Eu nunca tinha desejado ser reivindicado por uma mulher antes, no entanto, a idéia desta pequena e delicada mulher fazendo exatamente isso me deixou sentindo-me um pouco confuso, mas também extremamente feliz.

"Hmmm, eu?" Eu perguntei brincando. Ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu. Beijei-a rapidamente e ela se afastou, parecendo que queria me perguntar algo.

"Já houve alguém com quem você esteve sério?" Ela perguntou, mas eu podia ouvir o mal-estar em sua voz.

Eu ri alto e balancei a cabeça. "Não, Princesa. Eu nunca namorei ninguém."

"Nunca?" Ela perguntou incrédula. "Por quê?"

De repente, senti-me ansioso. Eu realmente não queria ir em todas as minhas conquistas no passado, ou as razões que eu facilmente encontrava, fodia e deixava as mulheres.

"Eu simplesmente nunca encontrei ninguém que pudesse manter meu interesse." _Boa, Edward. Parece como uma criança totalemte mimada com essa resposta. _

"Acho difícil acreditar que você não namorou ninguém".

Corri minha mão pelo meu rosto, sentindo-me encurralado e não gostando para onde essa conversa estava indo. "Eu nunca disse que eu não gastei tempo com mulheres, eu apenas... bem, eu..." Eu estava chegando com nada sobre a forma de explicar a ela o que eu fiz sem soar como um completo idiota.

Bella olhou para mim e pude ver o pequeno sorriso que ela estava tentando segurar. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem o que eu fiz, mas estava, obviamente, tendo um grande prazer de assistir meu embaraço.

"Por que você está tão interessada no meu histórico de namoro?" Perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Bem, eu me lembro das duas garotas no bar e só queria saber se você tinha um hábito de pegar as putas em bares."

"Eu te peguei em um bar." Eu indiquei.

"Isso é completamente diferente." Ela bufou.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Eu não acho que você realmente quer saber, não é?" Eu estava blefando, na esperança de que se eu a chamasse para isso, então ela mudaria sua direção e me deixaria sem mais perguntas.

Eu estava errado.

"Claro que eu quero saber. Estou curiosa".

_Maldição, maldição, maldição._

"Ok, você pediu por isto".

Ela sentou-se e deu-me um olhar como se eu estivesse prestes a dizer a ela o segredo para uma vida feliz, completamente preenchida, não os contos terríveis das minhas maneiras de mulherengo. Eu respirei fundo e percebi que eu poderia muito bem cuspir tudo para ela e deixá-la decidir o que ela queria fazer com isso.

"Eu não faço com garotas locais porque elas tendem a saber muito sobre meu passado, e eu não tenho relacionamentos... _nunca_." Frisei a última palavra e Bella acenou com a cabeça em compreensão, um olhar contemplativo em seu rosto. "Eu tenho a tendência de achar mulheres quando eu pego a minha corrida mensal de moto fugindo de Malibu e eu estou sempre fora de suas casas antes do sol nascer. Houve algumas que eu freqüentei mais de uma vez, mas se houvesse qualquer sinal de ligação sentimental, então eu ia embora, para não voltar. Eu me aborreço facilmente e eu pensei que precisava de variedade porque nenhuma delas conseguia segurar o meu interesse mais do que algumas horas. A maioria delas eram cadelas superficiais e infiéis que preenchiam apenas uma necessidade... sexo".

Eu observei o rosto dela com cuidado enquanto cuspi minhas aventuras. Não foi até que eu manifestei-as para fora alto que eu percebi o quão fodido tudo soava. Não me surpreenderia se ela me dissesse para sair de sua casa e nunca mais voltar. Um sentimento de vergonha tomou conta de mim e eu quis ir embora, correr pela maneira que eu me senti ao abrir a parte mais escura de mim. A parte que não tinha sentimento por alguém ou alguma coisa, exceto para o prazer que eu poderia receber do sexo oposto.

"Nunca?" Bella perguntou calmamente.

Eu olhei para ela, completamente confuso com a sua pergunta. "Huh?"

"Você disse que não tem relacionamentos, nunca." Bella sussurrou. Realização alvoreceu em mim e eu mentalmente bati na minha testa sobre como ela lia isso.

"Olhe, Bella. Antes de eu conhecer você, não." Eu respondi honestamente. "Eu nunca teria considerado passar a noite com alguém, muito menos ter uma conversa sobre os amantes do passado, ou a família. Eu não tenho um encontro desde que eu tinha dezesseis anos. Eu não fico com mulheres o tempo suficiente para o vinho e jantar, nem eu nunca tive o desejo de conhecê-las".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão, mas eu ainda podia ver que o brilho que ela tinha nos olhos antes tinha ido embora. Eu odiava pensar que ele se foi devido ao que eu disse.

"Mas isso foi antes de eu conhecer você." Eu confessei. Os olhos de Bella agarraram-se aos meus e eu segurei seu olhar enquanto eu continuei.

"Eu não quero machucá-la e eu particularmente não posso imaginar não vê-la novamente. Assim, embora eu saiba que não é muito, eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com você".

Era tudo que eu poderia oferecer a ela. Isso era tão novo pra mim e eu não tinha idéia do que eu estava fazendo. Eu era limitado a foder, mas agora que ela sabia um pouco mais sobre mim, talvez ela não ficasse tão decepcionada quando eu fizesse.

Bella sorriu e acenou com a cabeça antes de inclinar-se e me beijar. "Eu gostaria disso".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O resto da tarde foi passado em frente da televisão, aconchegados debaixo de um cobertor com pipoca e cerveja. Nós assistimos reprises de MASH e provocamos um ao outro cada vez que tivemos chance. As coisas eram leves e muito mais brincalhonas depois dos momentos intensos em que eu confessei que eu era um galinha.

Bella aceitou o conhecimento com calma e, ocasionalmente, provocou-me sobre as minhas indiscrições. Ela estava sem julgamento e a sensação me deu esperança de que eu não tinha fodido as coisas muito mal por contar a ela os detalhes sórdidos.

Ela se desculpou para começar o jantar enquanto eu mudava os canais. Depois de trinta minutos, cheiros deliciosos estavam flutuando pela casa, deixando-me com água na boca. Levantei-me e estiquei-me antes de fazer o meu caminho para a cozinha.

Bella estava cantarolando baixinho enquanto movimentava uma panela no fogão. Um avental de flores estava amarrado em sua cintura e seus pés estavam descalços enquanto ela batia a melodia com seus dedos dos pés.

"Isso é como eu gosto da minha mulher... com os pés descalços e na cozinha." Eu disse com um sorriso.

O corpo de Bella enrijeceu e eu quase podia ver o vapor saindo de suas orelhas quando ela parou de mexer e lentamente se virou para olhar para mim. Meu sorriso estava firmemente no lugar porque uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido sobre Bella em nossas pequenas conversas era que ela odiava comentários machistas.

Ela foi criada em uma família que era composta de igual para igual, mesmo que as crianças tinham uma palavra no que acontecia e comentários sobre o lugar de uma mulher, ou semelhante coisa ofensiva, irritaria suas penas e a faria tomar uma posição.

Eu admito, eu estava tentando empurrar seus limites. Ela ficava tão malditamente sexy quando ela estava com raiva e aquelas garras da gatinha saíam.

"O que você disse?" Ela perguntou com os dentes cerrados. Meu sorriso aumentou e eu caminhei em sua direção.

"Eu disse que você está exatamente onde você pertence... na... cozinha..." Eu bati cada palavra com um outro passo em sua direção. Um rosnar que rivalizava com qualquer homem agressivo rasgou de seus dentes e ela apontou a colher de pau que estava usando para mexer o molho de tomate para mim.

"Quem diabos você pensa que é? Você acha que só porque eu sou uma mulher que é o meu trabalho cozinhar para você?" Ela cuspiu com veneno em sua voz.

Meu sorriso cresceu quando eu dei de ombros, colocando minhas mãos em seus quadris. "Não é assim que funciona?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. "O homem traz para casa o bacon e a mulher o cozinha?"

Ela rosnou para mim. Tentei conter o riso, mas não fui bem sucedido quando ela golpeou a colher em meu estômago, projetando molho em toda a minha camisa limpa.

"Ooooh! Eu não posso suportar isso, quando um homem pensa que ele está acima de uma mulher." Ela deu outro passo em direção a mim e seus olhos dançaram com fogo enquanto ela repreendeu-me por meus comentários mal-educados. Depois que ela começou com o movimento dos direitos civis, eu parei-a, vendo o rubor em suas bochechas e seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto ela apaixonadamente lia para mim o ato de motim.

Ela era tão fodidamente bela nesse momento que senti uma dor no meu peito. A atração que eu sentia por ela era mais do que qualquer coisa que eu jamais tinha experimentado. Meus dedos doíam para tocá-la novamente, mas ela estava em um discurso que não parecia que acabaria tão cedo, não que eu quisesse. A colher que ela tinha em sua mão bateu no meu peito novamente, trazendo-me para fora da minha neblina induzida por Bella e eu agarrei-a para fora de sua mão.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito à minha camisa quando eu puxei-a para longe do meu corpo. Uma pequena risada veio dela e eu tentei esconder o sorriso ao ouvir o som.

"Olha o que você fez com a minha camisa." Eu rosnei.

Ela manteve sua posição, as mãos nos quadris e olhou para mim. "É a sua própria culpa com a sua estupidez machista."

Agarrei-a pela cintura e puxei-a contra mim, esmagando seu peito no meu. O molho úmido estava agora penetrando na frente de sua camisa e ela gemeu um pouco quando tentou se afastar.

"Jogo limpo, Princesa." Eu esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço e ela parou de lutar por um momento, então eu senti uma beliscada aguda na minha cintura, fazendo-me ganir.

"Você fodidamente me beliscou." Eu acusei.

Sua risada tilintante me fez sorrir. "E você estava sendo um idiota".

"Você sabe que eu realmente não acredito naquilo, não é?" Eu acalmei. "Eu apenas gosto de tirá-la do sério. Você é tão fodidamente quente quando você está brava." Eu sussurrei sedutoramente no ouvido dela. "Além disso, eu prefiro ter você nua e de costas do que com os pés descalços e na cozinha."

"Você é insaciável." Ela disse com uma risada, me empurrando para longe e voltando-se para o molho que ela estava mexendo.

Eu passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e descansei o queixo em seu ombro, observando enquanto ela cozinhava. Era confortável e eu estava descobrindo que eu gostava muito do confortável. Bella levantou a colher à minha boca e eu provei-a.

"Você é quase tão boa cozinheira como Esme." Eu brinquei. Seu cotovelo atirou para fora e golpeou minhas costelas e eu ri, me afastando e esfregando no agora delicado ponto.

"Se você planeja ficar deitado hoje à noite, então você não está marcando pontos." Ela disse sarcasticamente sobre o ombro. Eu tinha vindo com várias réplicas, a maior parte em torno do fato de que ela nunca me negaria, mas mordi a língua e decidi que não ia empurrá-la mais, por medo de que ela não estivesse brincando.

Ela apontou para o gabinete que continha os pratos e, basicamente, me mandou pôr a mesa. Ela poderia ser uma coisinha agressiva e eu não podia negar que eu gostei disso.

Nós tivemos um bom jantar, conversando casualmente sobre coisas que ela gostava de fazer no seu tempo livre. Discutimos sobre os méritos de seu romance favorito, que eu passei a desprezar. O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Eu nunca consegui entender como duas pessoas, que supostamente deviam amar um ao outro, podem causar ao outro tanta dor e miséria. Ela passou a falar de Romeu e Julieta, que foi outro que irritou o inferno fora de mim.

"Romeu matou seu verdadeiro amor por pura estupidez." Eu argumentei. Ela não podia discordar, mas passou a explicar-me que não importava, eles estavam finalmente juntos no final. Foi quando eu descobri que Bella era toda menina e totalmente romântica no coração.

Minha mente começou a conjurar formas que eu poderia trazer isso para fora dela. _Talvez outro encontro?_ Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como ser romântico, mas eu queria dar a ela algo que trouxesse a menina nela um pouco mais. Eu fiz planos para analisar idéias diferentes para quando eu voltasse para visitar na próxima vez.

Foi ficando tarde quando a hora do jantar tinha acabado e tínhamos limpado. Eu tinha uma longa viagem de volta para Malibu na parte da manhã e não queria perder o pouco tempo que restava. Assim que ela desligou as luzes da cozinha, peguei sua mão e puxei-a para seu quarto.

Nenhum de nós falou enquanto despíamos as roupas um do outro. Havia uma necessidade desesperada que preenchia o espaço entre nós. Era quase como se nós dois soubéssemos que nosso tempo estava rapidamente chegando ao fim e tínhamos que tirar o máximo proveito do tempo que nos restava. Eu me preocupei que ela pensasse que eu não voltaria, que talvez a urgência que saía dela fosse devido à sua crença de que eu não voltaria.

Eu caminhei na direção dela e afastei o cabelo para fora de seu ombro. Meus dedos arrastaram sobre a carne macia de seu pescoço antes de eu olhar nos seus olhos. Eu quis tranquilizá-la que eu não iria abandoná-la como sua mãe, mas eu sabia que palavras eram apenas isto... palavras. Ela aprenderia logo que eu tinha toda a intenção de voltar. Ela era a única mulher em quem eu pensava, a única que eu queria.

Eu mostrei a ela o que eu não poderia dizer quando eu enlacei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei-a para mim. Nossos lábios se misturaram com o desejo que faiscava entre nós como fogos de artifício. Suas mãos corriam sobre meu corpo e eu agarrei seus quadris, puxando-a para mim até que ela sentisse como ela estava me afetando.

Eu tomei-a forte e rápido, jogando-a sobre a cama e consumindo-a completamente. Quando entrei nela, havia mais do que um desejo de saciar a necessidade. Eu não estava pronto para olhar exatamente para o que eu estava sentindo, optando por desfrutar do momento e da linda mulher sob mim. Eu empurrei dentro dela, sentindo-a toda ao meu redor. Suas mãos estavam nos meus cabelos, suas pernas envolvidas em torno da minha cintura e seu calor quente e úmido envolvia-me com cada movimento dos meus quadris.

Eu estava onde eu queria estar. Onde eu _precisava_ estar.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Esta __cena extra foi patrocinada pela snewman. __Ela mandou no meu leilão "The Fandom Gives Back" e é isso que ela pediu! _

_Obrigad__a por ler!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais uma cena extra, gostaram? Fiquei lembrando do capítulo onde ela compra a perneira, pra quem não lembra, corra pra ler o cap. 15! Deixem reviews!_

_A próxima cena extra é a última e a fic chegará ao fim "de verdade"... *chora*_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Outtake 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possui, blah, blah, blah. **

**Peço desculpas por quanto tempo ****levei para escrever esta coisa. Esta foi a cena extra que a maioria de vocês votou para ver. Eu também espero que vocês perdoem que ela foi escrito na terceira pessoa. Estive trabalhando em outra coisa e não consegui que o meu cérebro desligasse para escrever isto em POV primeira pessoa como o resto das minhas histórias. **

**Eu tomei a minha inspiração dest****a cena extra da música **_**Need You Now**_**, de Lady Antebellum. **

**Divirta-se! **

_**Tradutora: Ju Martinhão**_

**Cena extra 4 – PRECISO DE VOCÊ AGORA**

"Maldição." Bella murmurou sob sua respiração. O sangue escorria lentamente de seu dedo pelo corte com o papel grosso que ela recebeu ao abrir a caixa de embalagem. Ela pegou um lenço e envolveu-o em torno de seu dedo, colocando pressão sobre ele para parar o fluxo.

Seus dentes cerraram juntos e ela chutou a última caixa que precisava desempacotar antes de terem completamente mudado para sua nova casa. Tinha sido uma semana redemoinho. Fechando o negócio em sua casa deveria ter sido um momento emocionante, mas ela e Edward pareciam estar na garganta um do outro a partir do momento em que ultrapassaram a soleira da porta. Eles discutiram sobre onde colocar os móveis, então, novamente, quando ela desempacotou as coisas da cozinha e ele veio atrás dela e mudou tudo ao seu redor quando ela foi ao supermercado. Ela sairia por algum tempo e voltaria para encontrá-lo já colocando as coisas fora antes que ela tivesse tempo de usar a coisa estúpida.

Ela estava tentando ser compreensível das necessidades dele de controlar o seu ambiente. Ela tinha visto o suficiente de suas tendências TOC*****, quando ele mudou-se para sua pequena casa, quase três meses antes, para saber que ele era completamente irritante sobre algumas coisas. Enquanto viveram juntos em sua casa, ele não pareceu ser tão ridículo sobre as coisas como ele era agora que eles se mudaram para sua nova casa juntos. Ela só levou alguns dias para perceber que ele era apenas especial sobre as coisas _dele_.

_*****__TOC__: transtorno obsessivo compulsivo._

Não é que ele não respeitasse as coisas dela, ele disse a ela. Era que ele não se sentia como se fosse a sua casa para decidir onde as coisas deveriam ser, uma vez que eles estavam morando na casa _dela_. Agora que eles estavam em _sua_ casa...

Isso é o que começou sua primeira discussão real.

"Que diabos, Edward? Eu entendo que o seu nome está no título de propriedade, mas você foi quem me convidou para morar com você. Eu não tenho uma palavra sobre onde as coisas vão?"

"Isso não é o que eu estou dizendo e você sabe disso. O que diabos é o problema com você? Desde que mudei a maldita cozinha ao redor você tem estado fodidamente irritada." Ele ferveu. "Você tem que admitir que o liquidificador é mais fácil de tirar da prateleira de baixo do que era para você estando em cima do balcão para pegar".

Ele tinha um ponto, mas ela estava se sentindo como se ela não pudesse fazer nada direito e se ela estava sendo honesta, ele estava ferindo seus sentimentos. Bella se virou e se afastou antes que ele visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Isso foi há três dias.

Ela queria pedir desculpas tantas vezes. Edward ficou na garagem e desempacotou suas ferramentas e consertou sua nova moto enquanto ele deixava que ela tivesse pleno reinado sobre onde tudo iria. Ela sentiu que ele a estava apaziguando e isso irritou-a ainda mais. Eles deveriam estar fazendo as decisões da arrumação da casa juntos. Tantas vezes ela quis perguntar a ele onde ele pensou que algo deveria ir, mas ela ainda estava muito magoada para ir até ele.

Eles movimentaram-se ao redor um do outro como se estivessem pisando em ovos e Bella odiava a tensão entre eles. Quando ela chegou em casa do trabalho, ele tinha o jantar pronto e eles comeram em silêncio, com o mínimo, mas educada, conversa.

Ela queria gritar.

O único momento que ela pensou que as coisas poderiam ficar bem era no período da manhã. Eles iam para a cama todas as noites com as costas voltadas um para o outro, separados pelo que parecia milhas de distância em sua enorme cama. Mas então, quando ela acordava, ele estaria enrolado em torno dela. Sua cabeça sempre descansando em seu braço esquerdo enquanto a sua direita estava estendida sobre sua barriga, sua mão firmemente presa ao seu peito. Quando ela tentava se mover, seu aperto apertava mais, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto seu nariz se aninhava em seu pescoço. Ela saboreava aqueles momentos.

Bella puxou o lenço de seu dedo e examinou o corte de papel. Quando ela estava convencida de que ele não continuaria a sangrar, ela pegou a caixa de embalagem e rasgou-a aberta antes de deixá-la cair no sofá. O que ela viu dentro fez seu coração doer. Estabelecido em cima, envolto em papel de seda, estava uma moldura de prata que tinha estado na lareira de sua casa. Foi da festa de Natal para os funcionários remanescentes na C&M. Edward queria fazer algo agradável para os funcionários que se mantiveram leais até o final. Foi também a primeira vez que ela o viu em um smoking, que foi por que ela insistiu que o fotógrafo tirasse uma foto deles dançando. Ela não podia olhar para isso depois do que tinha acontecido, então ela puxou-o para fora e colocou no chão ao lado dela. Ela estendeu a mão de volta para a caixa e tirou a caixa de sapatos de fotos que ela tinha feito nos últimos meses.

Abrindo-a, lembranças que ela compartilhou com Edward desde que ele se mudou para a casa dela, inundaram sua mente. Ela folheou as fotos do seu tempo em San Diego, quando ele a levou em uma viagem de moto ao longo da costa depois que ele comprou sua nova Harley. Ela sorriu para o sorriso sexy que ele tinha dado a ela quando ela tirou a foto dele parado em nada mais que uma toalha depois que eles chegaram ao seu hotel.

Bella deixou lágrimas deslizarem pela sua bochecha, em seguida, jogou as fotos na mesa de café. Elas deslizaram sobre a mesa mais rápido do que previsto e metade delas acabou no chão. Deixando escapar um suspiro frustrado, ela fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás no sofá.

_Onde diabos __você está? _

Ela olhou para o relógio e notou que era 12:45. _Eu não vou ligar para ele de novo_, ela pensou enquanto estendeu a mão para o seu telefone, de qualquer maneira. Olhando para a tela, seus olhos embaçaram e ela respirou fundo querendo afastar as lágrimas.

Ela entrou na garagem no início da tarde com a intenção de se desculpar e pedir-lhe para falar com ela. Quando ela abriu a porta, ele estava de costas para ela e falava baixinho no seu celular. Não querendo interromper, ela virou-se para sair quando ela parou ao ouvi-lo rir. O som enviou uma lembrança através dela que era quase dolorosa.

"Yeah. Basta mantê-lo em segredo, isso é algo que eu não quero que ela descubra. Você tem as reservas de hotel?" Houve uma longa pausa e então ele riu baixinho. "Eu vou dizer a ela que é uma viagem de negócios. Não, ela nunca vai saber".

Que... diabos...?

Bella desistiu da garagem e fechou a porta. _O que ele não queria que eu descobrisse? __Por que é que ele vai mentir para mim e me dizer que está indo em uma viagem de negócios? __Com quem? __Com quem ele estava ao telefone?_

Ela não teve tempo suficiente para processar as suas perguntas quando ele entrou em casa com um grande sorriso no rosto. No momento em que ele a viu, o sorriso desapareceu.

"Quem era no telefone?" Ela deixou escapar, incapaz de conter a fúria borbulhando dentro dela.

"Huh? Telefone?" Ele perguntou. Ela sabia que ele estava protelando no momento em que ele mudou o seu peso.

"Sim, a coisa preta brilhante em sua mão." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e apertou-os em suas costelas. "Quem diabos estava no telefone?"

Edward olhou para o seu telefone e ela sabia que ele estava tentando pensar em uma mentira. Ela não ia dar a ele a chance.

"Não se preocupe em responder. Eu deveria ter percebido que você não poderia desistir do seu harém. Homens como você não se acalmam e eu fui simplesmente muito estúpida para ver isso".

Bella girou ao redor para pegar sua bolsa e sair quando ele agarrou seu braço e girou-a para encará-lo. Ele parecia como se ela tivesse lhe dado uma bofetada.

"Que porra é que isso quer dizer?" Ele rosnou.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela mexeu seus dedos para fora antes de empurrar sua mão para longe. "Você sabe malditamente bem o que isso significa." Lágrimas saltaram dos olhos dela quando ela baixou a voz para tentar esconder a dor que estava sentindo. "Quem era no telefone?"

Edward balançou a cabeça e afastou-se dela, jogando as mãos para cima. "Obviamente, isso não importa porque você já tem em sua cabecinha que eu estou fodendo por aí".

"Você não está?" Uma lágrima deslizou pela sua bochecha e ela limpou-a com raiva.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso." Edward virou-se dela e abriu o armário de casacos. Agarrando sua jaqueta de couro, ele enfiou seus braços nas mangas.

"Onde você vai?"

"Sair".

"Você não pode simplesmente ir embora."

"Fodidamente me observe." Edward passou por ela e entrou na garagem, batendo a porta atrás dele.

Bella ficou parada em um silêncio atordoado até que ela ouviu a porta da garagem ser aberta. Escapulindo para a porta, ela escancarou-a exatamente quando Edward jogou sua perna sobre a sua moto.

"Onde você vai?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Use sua imaginação, Princesa".

Edward deu partida em sua moto e foi embora antes que ela pudesse dizer a ele para não sair.

Isso foi quase cinco horas atrás.

O telefone de Bella tocou, puxando-a para fora da miséria que ela sentia com a memória. Olhando para baixo na tela, ela viu que era do pub.

"Sim?" Ela respondeu.

"O que diabos você fez com esse menino? Ele está uma bagunça." O sotaque britânico acentuado de Emmett era grosso, significando que ele estava, ou bebendo canecas de cerveja, ou extremamente irritado.

"Ele está aí?"

"Onde mais no inferno sangrento ele estaria? Ele está agitado desde que chegou aqui".

Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio. Depois que ela se acalmou de Edward sair rápido da garagem, como um morcego fugindo do inferno, ela percebeu que ele nunca faria o que ela o acusou de fazer. Ela sentiu-se horrível e ligou para ele vinte vezes depois que ele saiu, mas ele tinha obviamente desligado seu telefone.

"Você precisa vir até aqui e pegá-lo. Tirei as chaves dele e cortei-o há duas horas. Ele está, provavelmente, abaixo do limite legal, mas eu não vou arriscar com o humor que ele está".

Bella estava segurando suas chaves e puxando sua jaqueta antes que ela sequer tivesse desligado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward girou seu BlackBerry no balcão do bar enquanto Emmett colocava uma dose de Jack na frente dele. Edward olhou para cima com surpresa e pegou o copo.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse me cortado?"

"Sim, bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu sei que você não voltará dirigindo para casa e parece que você pode utilizá-lo".

Edward encolheu os ombros antes de lançar a dose e saborear a queimação quando escorregou goela abaixo.

"Seja como for, eu não estou indo para casa, então me dê outra." Edward empurrou o copo de volta para Emmett e ele encheu-o novamente até a borda antes de se afastar para atender outro pedido.

_Eu não vou ligar para ela. _

Edward tinha feito um monte de pesquisa de coração durante a última semana. Ele sabia que seria difícil viver com ele porque ele nunca tinha vivido com ninguém desde que ficou sozinho. Ele tentou dar liberdade a Bella para arrumar a casa do jeito que ela gostava, mas às vezes a mulher não tinha senso comum. Ele só estava tentando ser útil, para facilitar as coisas para ela, mas ele ferrou com a maneira que ele tinha reorganizado o que ela tinha guardado.

Então ele enfiou o pé pelas mãos. Ele levou dois dias inteiros pensando que ela estava sendo irracional antes de perceber a forma como o seu comentário soou. Levou mais vinte e quatro horas para ele descobrir como consertar o erro. Ele teve a brilhante idéia de levá-la para sua casa em George Town. No entanto, com o julgamento de Carlisle e fechar a venda da C&M, ainda levaria alguns meses antes que pudessem ir até as praias quentes do Caribe.

Ele ligou para sua agente de viagens e conversou com ela sobre a reserva de uma noite em um hotel chique em San Francisco antes de voarem, junto com deixá-la lidar com todos os arranjos de vôo e deixando a casa pronta. Ele disse a ela para mantê-lo em segredo até que levasse Bella para jantar na noite seguinte. No entanto, Bella tinha obviamente ouvido sua conversa.

Edward tomou um gole do seu copo e colocou-o no bar. Ele olhou para cima e viu uma linda morena que estava tentando chamar sua atenção nos últimos vinte minutos sorrir para ele. O cabelo dela era exatamente o mesmo tom de Bella. Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente antes que ela pensasse que seu olhar fosse um convite. Seus olhos viajaram para a porta dos fundos e ele não pôde evitar desejar que Bella entrasse, como ela tinha tantas vezes antes.

Como Bella podia pensar que ele poderia voltar ao sexo aleatório e sem sentido com qualquer uma? Ele bateu de volta o resto de seu uísque e sentiu o familiar zunido retornar. Entorpecimento, isso é o que ele precisava. Mas ele sabia que não ajudaria, ele sentiu-se entorpecido desde que eles começaram a discutir e ele não gostou. Ele preferia sentir a dor do que nada.

"Cara, apenas ligue para ela." Emmett veio e colocou as duas mãos no bar na frente de Edward.

"Eu não vou ligar para ela".

"Você é tão malditamente teimoso. Ocorre a você que talvez ela esteja tão chateada quanto você?"

"Duvido".

"Você é fodidamente um idiota." Emmett balançou a cabeça e se afastou, deixando Edward chafurdar em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele girou seu telefone no bar e indeferiu o que Emmett disse. Ela, provavelmente, fez as malas e já foi embora. Por que diabos ele não apenas disse a ela o que ele estava fazendo? Em vez disso, ele tinha que insinuar que ele estava saindo para fazer exatamente o que ela o acusou de fazer.

_Pense, __Masen. Você quer deixar seu orgulho afastar a única mulher que alguma vez você amou? _

Ele sabia que ambos estavam errados. Ele não deveria ter sido tão exigente quando ela estava arrumando as coisas. Suas ações já a tinham colocado em defesa e, provavelmente, ferido seus sentimentos. Então, ao invés de esclarecer o equívoco, ele jogou gasolina sobre o fogo e fugiu. _Maldição._

Ele ligou seu telefone e viu que tinha 23 chamadas não atendidas, todas de Bella. Ele discou o número dela, ignorando o fato de que era mais de uma hora da manhã.

"Edward?" Ela parecia ofegante, como se tivesse corrido para o telefone.

"Eu..." Ele não sabia por onde começar. O som da sua voz fez o seu coração martelar mais forte em seu peito e todo pensamento deixou-o. "Eu não posso suportar isso. Eu não gosto de brigar com você e tudo parece que acabou nessa merda estúpida." Depois que ele começou, ele não podia parar. "Eu sei que você pensa que eu estou fodendo por aí, mas eu nunca faria isso. O telefonema mais cedo não era o que você pensou que era."

"Edward, por favor-"

"Maldição, Bella. Deixe-me terminar. Eu percebi que estava sendo um idiota total e eu queria fazer algo especial, então liguei para a agente de viagens e arranjei uma viagem para Grand Cayman em alguns meses. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você, mas então você pensou que eu estava-" Edward passou a mão sobre o rosto para tentar se acalmar. "Eu nunca poderia fazer isso com você, minha Linda".

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter saltado às conclusões. Estávamos simplesmente brigando muito e então, você nem sequer me tocava a não ser que você estivesse inconsciente. Eu pensei que você não me queria mais".

Edward ouviu uma pequena fungada de Bella, o que o fez beliscar a ponta do seu nariz em frustração. O pensamento de que ele a fez chorar fez seu coração apertar dolorosamente em seu peito. "Eu te amo fodidamente muito." Ele sussurrou.

Houve um completo silêncio no telefone e seu coração começou a correr quando ela não retornou o seu afeto. Talvez ele tivesse fodido além do reparo.

"Eu também te amo".

A cabeça de Edward atirou na direção de onde sua voz tinha vindo. Bella estava diante dele, o peito arfante como se ela tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Sem pensar, Edward a tinha em seus braços, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

"Eu não posso perder você. Você é minha vida. Eu sinto muito".

A mão de Bella agarrou seus cabelos e afastou-o de seu pescoço até que ela estava olhando em seus olhos. "Sou eu quem deveria pedir desculpas. Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquelas coisas dolorosas. Eu te amo. Eu sei que você nunca-"

Isso foi tão longe quando ela conseguiu antes de Edward pressionar sua boca na dela. Sua necessidade de consumi-la encolerizada dentro dele enquanto ela pressionava seu corpo contra o dele. Edward ouviu vagamente as vaias e gritos dos outros clientes do bar em sua exibição aquecida no meio do bar. Sua boca mal deixou a dela antes que ele a estivesse empurrando para o escritório.

Ele precisava estar dentro dela, para mostrar a ela exatamente o quanto ele precisava dela e limpar qualquer pensamento de sua cabeça de que ele não a queria. Bella parecia tão ansiosa quanto ele quando chutou a porta do escritório e puxou-o para dentro. Ela tinha a camiseta dele puxada para fora da calça e empurrada para cima de seu peito antes de terem a porta fechada e trancada.

O ruído de bar foi imediatamente abafado e um pequeno rosnado escorregou por entre os lábios de Bella quando ela puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça dele e sua boca quente encontrou a dele. Seu pênis esticado contra seu jeans enquanto a língua dela deslizava em sua boca. A forma exigente como ela assumiu estava deixando-o com o controle além da razão. Com um piscar de olhos, os botões do seu jeans estavam livres e sua ereção surgiu de seus confins. Ele não tinha paciência para as preliminares no momento, e parecia que ela também não queria.

Ela empurrou seu jeans e calcinha para baixo pelas suas pernas, então quebrou o beijo o suficiente para rasgar sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Ela não estava usando sutiã. Edward rosnou, deu um passo em direção a ela e puxou-a para ele, seu pau pressionado contra a carne macia de sua barriga.

Ela tomou-o em sua mão e acariciou, fazendo um delicioso arrepio correr por sua espinha. Edward meteu sua mão no cabelo dela e puxou enquanto ela engasgou com a forma grosseira que ele assumiu o controle. A longa coluna de seu pescoço foi estendida para ele e ele podia ver o ritmo frenético de seu pulso abaixo da superfície de sua pele lisa. Seus dentes varreram do seu ombro à orelha, antes de mordiscar a carne tenra e, em seguida, chupar o lóbulo em sua boca.

"Eu preciso de você agora." Ele rosnou em seu ouvido.

Bella soltou um gemido antes de assentir. Em um movimento rápido, Edward agarrou seus quadris e puxou-a até que a ponta do seu pênis latejante encontrasse sua boceta lisa e molhada. Ela envolveu uma perna em torno de seu quadril para manter-se em pé exatamente quando ele a puxou para baixo para ele. Unhas escavaram em seu ombro enquanto ela suspirou de prazer. Ele queria rugir com a pura dominância masculina que ele sentiu ao reivindicá-la como dele.

_Que sempre seria dele._

Ele virou-se e empurrou-a contra a porta, um grito escapou dos lábios dela com o impacto. Seus dedos enfiaram em seu cabelo e ela puxou a boca dele para a dela enquanto ele começou a se mover dentro dela. Não foi nada gentil a forma como ele a tomou. Todos os pensamentos consumidores que ele tinha gritavam para fodê-la forte, para fazê-la entender que ele não era nada sem ela, para deixar sua marca nela como ela continuava a fazer com ele.

Ele agarrou seus quadris e forçou-a para baixo para ele, o atrito deixando-o louco com a necessidade de libertação, mas ele resistiu. Sua respiração vinha em rajadas rápidas de gemidos e suspiros enquanto as mãos dela apertavam em seus cabelos. Ele sabia que ela estava perto quando ela afundou os dentes em seu ombro para abafar os sons que vinham dela.

"Goze para mim, Princesa." Ele rosnou, escorregando-a para cima e para baixo em seu pênis. Ela não teve que ouvir duas vezes. Suas costas arquearam, empurrando seu peito contra o dele enquanto sua cabeça caiu para trás e bateu contra a porta. Seus lábios inchados partiram e o som mais sexy que ele já tinha ouvido correu por entre seus lábios.

_Ela era fodidamente linda._

Ele deu a si mesmo permissão para se concentrar na sensação do seu calor envolvido em torno dele e não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse a sua libertação enquanto ela descia da dela. Segurando seus quadris, ele segurou-a para ele enquanto onda após onda estremecia seu corpo. Ele pressionou-a contra a porta enquanto tentava regular sua respiração, os dedos dela correndo preguiçosamente através de seu cabelo.

Um pequeno beijo foi colocado em seu pescoço antes que ele se afastasse e olhasse dentro de seus olhos vidrados. "Você está bem?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Melhor do que bem. Eu acho que nós precisamos brigar mais se o sexo vai ser tão intenso depois".

Edward riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Sem mais brigas. Se você quiser intenso, posso pensar em maneiras mais interessantes para suprir essa necessidade que não envolve sentimento como o meu coração sendo arrancado do meu peito".

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele em questionamento. "Como o quê?"

"Quanta oposição você tem sobre ser amarrada?"

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Risadas. __Eu vou responder a pergunta antes que ele venha. Não, eu não estou escrevendo uma cena extra BDSM__*****__ para esta história. Deixarei isso para os especialistas. _

_*__BDSM__: sigla para a expressão 'Bondage, Disciplina, Sadismo e Masoquismo', um grupo de padrões de comportamento sexual humano._

_Espero que tenham gostado d__isto. Eu realmente senti falta de Motoqueiroward, Bella e de todos vocês. _

_Obrigad__a por ler!_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, gostaram? Essa foi a última cena extra e agora essa fic realmente chegou ao fim... *c__hora*_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic e da nossa tradução. Eu e a Irene fizemos nosso melhor para traduzir com muito carinho pra vc´s. Deixem reviews, pela última vez..._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam ao longo do caminho._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju Martinhão**_


End file.
